Aniki! Christmas Arc
by Tsun-slasher
Summary: Continuación Aniki: Cuando Ryoga regresa a casa para el cumpleaños de Ryoma, cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder entre ellas la sospecha de que Ryoga realmente nunca dejó su lado criminal. DISCONTINUED!
1. I Parte: Impresiones

N/A: Hola, Hola! (Eh… ya parezco animadora infantil, ne?!) pues, un nuevo año y una nueva parte de Aniki!, ojala sea la mitad de buena que la segunda porque como me han dicho, y como he comprobado, las segundar partes no son generalmente tan buenas que las primeras… pero, bueno, haré lo mejor… ahora… ¡Disfruten y muchas gracias por leer este fic!

**::ANIKI 2:: **

**Christmas Arc.**

**Intro: Primera Parte**

Después de la vida de novela en Japón, después de entrar a la universidad de Ryoga, después de dejar al baka de Ryoma con Sakuno…lo que siguió fue…

- Esto- se dijo Tatsuki, traqueando los dedos en una de las tantas mesas que había por ahí.

El aeropuerto. El lugar estaba infestado de turistas, y Ryoga había ido por unas bebidas, mientras esperaban sus maletas.

- ¿Dónde esta Echizen?- preguntaron voces femeninas detrás de ella.

Bueno, vayamos hacia donde todo comenzó, hace unas semanas, en Londres. Ella y Echizen decidieron pasar sus vacaciones de fin de ciclo en Japón, a pesar de todo pronóstico y esperanza de unos meses solos.

- Claro que pasar cuatro meses los dos solos tampoco suena mal…- dijo Ryoga, pensando en voz alta cuando ella le comento su idea.

- Mmmm…- murmuro ella, pensando en que no sonaba NADA mal… pero en verdad extrañaba a Eiji y a su familia.

Por otro lado… cuatro meses con Ryoga…

Eh…

No, mala Tatsuki…mala…

Lo peor que podría suceder es que su madre terminase casándola con Ryoga si se entera de que ambos han pasado cuatro meses solos.

Sonrojo

- ¡Hola Echizen, hola Tatsuki!- dijo una chica con lentes de cabello castaño corto, cargaba una inmensa mochila- ¿No tienen clases? Ah…no me digan…¿Otra vez se escaparon?-

Ejem…ejem…

Tatsuki se puso MAS roja. Ryoga se rió entre dientes, y saludó de vuelta a la chica- Hola Tomoe-

La costumbre de usar el 'chan' o el 'san' se le fue en cuento pisó suelo europeo, a pesar de eso, a Tatsuki siempre le dice 'Suki-chan'.

- ¡Ya te dije que no hubo clases ese día!- dijo, indignada, Tatsuki.

Tomoe no era muy atractiva entre los chicos, no era porque fuese fea, mas el ser una antisocial, usar unos enormes lentes, estar todo el bendito día entre libros, cargar media biblioteca en la espalda y encima vestir con polos anchos y shorts largos no era lo que digamos…'atractivo'.

- Aja, si me lo dijiste…- dijo Tomoe, con una leve sonrisa que no duro mucho porque se puso a acomodar su inmensa mochila en la silla al lado de Echizen, sentándose ella en otra al lado- Pero no te creí-

Tatsuki gruñó, y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Y que traes ahí?- pregunto Ryoga, que a pesar de llevar ambos los mismos cursos, y estudiasen en la misma facultad, parecía que la mochila de la castaña fuese diez veces la de él.

Ella se estiro un poco y le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su mochila- Oh nada, solo unos cuantos libros-

- ¿Nada? No entiendo porque siempre debes llevar cuatrocientos tomos en tu mochila, cuando bien puedes leerlos en la biblioteca- dijo Tatsuki, acomodándose un poco en su silla. Tomoe no le hizo caso, como siempre que ella le recriminara lo mismo.

La otra se había quedado ensimismada en algo, así que no le escuchó.

- Tomoe…-

- Oh perdón, es que estoy queriendo recordar si deje algún libro en el salón…-

Tomoe olvidaba casi todo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que era común verla por ratos abstraída en tratar de recordar que cosa se ha olvidado.

Por cierto, nadie en toda la cafetería podía entenderlos porque los tres estuvieron hablando en japonés todo el rato. Tomoe vivió toda su infancia en Japón, y se fue con su padre a Inglaterra, luego de la muerte de su madre.

A Tomoe no le gusta hablar de eso.

Para Tatsuki ya es bastante duro entender ingles en sus clases como para también soportarlo en sus conversaciones privadas.

Un toque ligero en su hombro hizo que voltease.

- Hola Naga- dijo, siempre con un tono respetuoso para la muchacha frente a ella. Ryoga la saludó y Tomoe también.

Naga era… de lejos, la más madura del grupo. Tatsuki era conciente que ni Ryoga, ni Tomoe ni ella lo eran. Siempre preveía todo, sacaba altas calificaciones y estaba, felizmente, en el ciclo y facultad de Tatsuki.

No es que se copiase de ella, ni hablar. No sabia de qué tenia mas miedo; que Naga la descubriera o si el profesor.

Era alta, casi tanto como Ryoga y generalmente vestía con sencillez y elegancia. Lo único malo era que no sonreía mucho y si lo hacia era una mueca pequeña. Cabello negro azulado algo mas largo que Tomoe.

Solo una persona podía compararse con Naga sin salir herido.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Aunque Tezuka' pensó Tatsuki' Es menos hablador que Naga y ella es algo mas sociable'

Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, dejando a un lado su bolso.

- Nuevamente se escaparon- soltó, con una pequeña mueca, viendo a Ryoga y a Tatsuki.

Si Naga lo decía no era un a pregunta, sino una afirmación.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con desaliento- No. ¿Qué acaso creen que me escaparía para estar con Echizen?-

Tomoe y Naga asintieron.

- ¡Argh!-

Naga no sonrió, sino que vio por buen rato la mochila de Tomoe, luego la miró a ella.

La castaña se encogió de hombros- Lectura ligera-

Ryoga tomó a pequeños sorbos su bebida, ya no quedaba nada. Un sonido de 'Ah!' se escucho por toda la cafetería y la comunidad masculina del lugar quedo callada.

Tatsuki, Tomoe y Naga conocían ese sonido.

Era cuando Luchia llegaba.

Luchia estaba en la puerta del lugar, con su laaaarrrgo cabello rubio brillante y sus ojos negros traviesos buscándolas, de seguro, en las mesas adyacentes.

- ¡Hola!- dijo, y los chicos del lugar seguían boquiabiertos.

Era 'El efecto Luchia', la muchacha era mas baja que Tatsuki, y no tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, sino que más bien era 'linda'. Familia paterna francesa, cosa que la misma Luchia se encargaba de recordarles cada vez que soltaba alguna rareza en francés.

- ¿Chocolate?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, como una niña, su japonés casi tan perfecto como el de Tatsuki o Ryoga.

Luchia esta OBSESIONADA con el chocolate.

Tatsuki no sabia cual de todas era mas rara, si Tomoe con su gran mochila, si Naga con su presencia de profesora, si Luchia con su actitud inmadura o si ella misma con cara de gruñona.

Lo que nadie podía negar es que hacían un grupo muy raro.

- No, pasamos- dijeron todos, a coro.

Los primeros días, Tatsuki escribía casi diariamente a Sakuno, a Momo, a su hermano, incluso escribió un par de veces a Ryoma (Y recibió por supuesto una calida respuesta: Nada) y estaba segura de haber escrito un email a Tezuka, que nunca envió pero que sin embargo tampoco encontró el borrador.

Ah! No olvidemos a Oishi, quien se encargo de que ella tuviese una carta casi semanal…

Las cosas ocurridas en Japón se quedaron muy dentro de ella…

Bueno, bueno… tal vez les contó parte a sus amigas…

En verdad…extrañaba esas salidas, extrañaba a Sakuno y aunque no supiese porque, extrañaba a su hermano y a ese amargado de Ryoma.

Suponía que a Ryoga le sucedía lo mismo. Lo miró de reojo mientras traía mas bebidas.

Las cosas en Londres eran en verdad distintas, de hecho, antes de irse allá, en el aeropuerto, le confeso a Oishi que no se sentía segura de ir.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Mmm…estaba buena. Mira la botella de al lado, se distrae un poco leyendo el contenido nutricional y los dice en voz baja.

Y bien, fue a Londres. Asustada y ansiosa. ¿Aun tenia a Echizen, cierto?

Por supuesto, lo tenía. Pero apenas y lo veía entre tantos cursos y trabajos.

Estaba estresada. La vida en esa universidad era peor de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez.

Pero, conoció a Tomoe (Y fue porque creyó que estaba enamorada de Ryoga, como siempre se lo recuerda la misma Tomoe), conoció a Luchia, y a Naga.

Y su vida… ¿mejoro?

Al menos tenia amigas, cosa que antes no tenia… no al menos de su edad…ni de su sexo. Antes solo tenía a Oishi, que si bien es un muy buen amigo es…eso…un hombre.

Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto, como dije antes, esperando por su equipa…

- ¡Ouch!- Las amigas de Tatsuki dejan de sacudirla- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-

- ¿Don-de es-ta- E-chi-zen?!- dijo Tomoe, y Tatsuki señalo la barra, ahí, trayendo unas bebidas, estaba Ryoga.

- Aquí tienen, jugo de frutas para Tomoe, chocolate para Luchia, y una botella de gaseosa sin azúcar, sin colorante y ligeramente gasificada… para Naga- dijo, entregándole sus respectivas cosas a cada una- ¿Me olvide de algo?-

- No, gracias Ryoga- cantaron las otras tres, incluso Naga, que estuvo satisfecha de que el muchacho recordase lo que deseaba.

¿Qué hacen las amigas de Tatsuki en el aeropuerto?

Sencillo.

Venir a Japón de vacaciones no era problema para Luchia ni para Naga, ambas tenían los recursos necesarios para venir y hospedarse en un hotel, pero en Tomoe fue algo más difícil que la dejaran ir, por eso el padre de Naga hablo con su padre, y llegaron a un acuerdo.

Naga dormiría con Tatsuki, en casa de los Kikumaru, mientras que Tomoe dormiría con Luchia en casa de la francesa.

Tatsuki estaba muy feliz por el acuerdo, sobre todo por la cara que pondría Eiji al ver a una chica como Naga alrededor. Y además porque a pesar del porte adusto de Naga, era una buena consejera y ambas se divertían juntas.

El sonido del celular de Ryoga se escucha desde su bolsillo izquierdo.

- ¡Eh, es Sakuno-chan!- dijo, para todas las chicas que estaban a su lado- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo esta Chibi-suke?-

Las jóvenes que viéramos antes se sorprendieron, pero al instante voltearon con lentitud a ver a Tatsuki.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada- dijo Tomoe, acomodando la mochila en su hombro que rebalsaba de lo que ella llamaba 'lectura ligera'- Es solo que…-

- Comment étonnant!- dijo Luchia, y luego se echo a reír.

A pesar que Tatsuki no entendió ni jota de lo que dijo, supo que estaban sorprendidas por algo- ¿Les sorprende que lo llamen? ¿Es eso?-

- Hum, lo que me sorprende es que no te le hayas tirado encima y lanzado el móvil al otro lado del aeropuerto- dijo Naga, cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada divertida.

Vale, Tatsuki era celosa.

¿Y QUE?

Con todas las zorras que estaban detrás de Echizen, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Y sabiendo muy bien que Echizen no hacia nada para apartarlas…

- Gracias- dijo Tatsuki sarcásticamente, y volvió la cabeza hacia Ryoga. Dudó si decirle a todas que Sakuno era de fiar, que era novia del hermanito menor de Ryoga… pero estaba molesta por el comentario de Naga, no podía negarlo porque era cierto, pero la forma como lo dijo le fastidio.

Echizen apago el celular. A diferencia de muchos chicos, el estar con chicas (amigas de su novia, para mas señas) no le afectaba, salvo en que cuidaba sus opiniones…

… como la ves que las acompaño a comprar 'algunas cosas', y para su mala suerte lo llevaron a la sección de ropa de baño. Aquello, dijo convencido Ryoga, era el infierno.

¿Le molestaba acaso a Ryoga que Tatsuki comprase ese tipo de cosas?

Para nada, es mas, Tatsuki ni se veía muy interesada. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Luchia pregunto cual bikini le quedaba, si el verde o el rosado. Por más que trato, Ryoga no vio ninguna diferencia, salvo el color. Pero Luchia insistía en que uno era más pequeño, y que el corte era distinto, además… el otro tenia algo de relleno, y eso era un punto a favor para ella.

¿Relleno?, había preguntado el, sumamente confuso. Si, si, dijo ella, buscando otro bikini entre tantos. Ahora, volteo hacia Tatsuki que había escuchado, e inevitablemente se pregunto si ella usaba ese tipo de cosas… trató de recordar cuando se encontraron en la piscina de Japón…

Como la miraba desde hace bastante rato, Tatsuki se ruborizo, y frunció el ceño, siempre lo hacia cuando pensaba que su novio le jugaba una broma.

No fue tan estupido como para preguntarle. Ya empezaba a incomodarse… Tomoe observaba con impaciencia la salida. Tatsuki le acababa de decir a Luchia que la ropa de baño que sostenía era como tres tallas más grande que ella. La rubia le comento, inocentemente que había escogido ese para la pelirroja.

¿Qué?, grito Tatsuki, evidentemente herida, se volvió hacia Ryoga, que ya deseaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar, ¿Estoy gorda?, pregunto, y Ryoga desde ahí se juro nunca mas volver a pisar esa tierra prohibida.

Sin embargo, quitando el incidente de los bikinis y uno que otro más… las salidas con esas cuatro chicas eran muy divertidas.

- Sakuno-chan te manda saludos, dice que Chibi-suke esta jugando con los demás, pero que ya dentro de un rato va a llegar a la casa-

- Bien, ¿Te parece si vamos de una vez?- pregunto Tatsuki, levantándose y estirando sus adoloridos músculos- No pienso quedarme aquí mas tiempo-

- Ni yo, estoy cansada- dijo Tomoe, arreglando sus pesados lentes, y tomando posesivamente su mochila.

- ¿Has llamado a tu familia, Ryoga?- pregunto Naga, con la mirada en la sala de desembarque- ¿Saben que vamos para allá?-

- Le dije al oyaji… pero… no creo que lo recuerde- dijo, con una sonrisa. Las muchachas se encojen de hombros- Mi madre de hecho que sabe que voy, lo hubiese sabido de todas formas…-

Ven por última vez el aeropuerto, antes de volverse a la zona de equipajes, a recoger el suyo.

Todas llevaban al menos dos maletas con ruedas, Luchia tenía una bonito bolso, algo colorido para el gusto de las demás, colgado de uno de sus hombros.

Ryoga, como todo buen caballero, trata de cargar la cantidad inhumana de maletas.

- ¡Pero que llevan aquí! ¿Piedras?- dijo el muchacho, con los brazos apenas sosteniendo tremendo equipaje. Las muchachas halaban las maletas con ruedas, pero Ryoga debía cargar todas las que no la tenían…

- ¡Chicas, chicas!- dijo una muy emocionada Luchia, señalando el televisor- ¡Miren!

Los cuatro se detuvieron, por la pantalla del televisor pasaron imágenes de sitios turísticos, con la voz de una mujer hablando en japonés sobre los atractivos de Japón.

Luchia apenas y podía contener las risitas, Tatsuki vio con añoranza todos esos sitios, pensando en cuanto había pensado en regresar apenas piso Londres. Ryoga con las justas y podía ver a través de todo lo que cargaba.

- C'est beau!- dijo la francesa, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de algunos turistas.

Naga vio de reojo las maravillas de Japón, y al poco rato siguió caminando.

- ¡Hey, Naga!-

La muchacha de ojos celestes se volvió hace las demás - Vamos-

Tatsuki dio vuelta a sus maletas con ruedas, haciendo un ruido enojoso en el proceso. Vio a Tomoe, hablando en voz baja; a Luchia sonriendo inocentemente y tarareando una canción en francés, a Ryoga, detrás de todo el equipaje y finalmente Naga… no estaba segura si a la muchacha le agradaba la idea de estar en Japón, cuando le preguntaron si deseaba unirse, solo dijo que 'lo iría a pensar' y como todos estaban acostumbrados a sus respuestas a medias, supieron que Naga Shiroi iría a Japón con ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hoy viene Ryoga, tía?-

Nanako pregunto, con emoción en su voz. Rinko asintió, feliz pelando algunas patatas. El regreso de Ryoga nunca fue un tema abiertamente hablado en la casa, aunque Nanako sabia, que todos lo esperaban.

Desde Ryoma, que en cuanto llegaba alguna noticia, o alguna llamada telefónica, su humor mejoraba notablemente.

Como había dicho Ryoga, el dinero que no se uso para su moto, se uso para tener Internet en casa. Por supuesto que estaría lejos del alcance de Nanjiroh.

Solo Kami sabe que cosas no haría el Samurai con tal poder.

Ryoma lo utilizaba principalmente para buscar sobre tenis, tareas, tenis, trabajos, tenis… un poco. Solo buscaba ciertas cosas… no que se iría a divertir leyendo la vida de todos los jugadores del mundo y ver sus fotos o sus últimos romances… ni que fuera Inui…

Y fue por Internet que Ryoga y Ryoma hablaban, a pesar que muchas veces la 'elocuencia' de Ryoma se hiciese muy presente y solo dijese un par de palabras.

- ¿Vendrá Sakuno?- pregunto Nanako de pronto, recordando a la castaña, y Rinko se detuvo a pensar si su hijo le había dicho que llegaría con ella.

La relación entre Sakuno y Ryoma había ido madurando.

No que hubiesen estado juntos por años, pero al menos pasaron la barrera de los cuatro meses sin matarse el uno al otro, y con ambos descubriendo nuevas cosas acerca de los dos, la relación se mantenía fresca.

Los cambios físicos, influenciados en su relación, se hicieron presentes, aunque imperceptibles al principio. Ryoma ya no miraba al espejo por costumbre, sino que en verdad veía su imagen. Su guardarropa creció, mas por presión de Rinko que por otra cosa, pero el cambio le favoreció. Salía más seguido y ahora sabia la trama de al menos diez películas. Algo que nunca en su vida creyó llegar a saber.

Su actitud no cambio mucho, al menos no con los demás. Para su salón seguía siendo el muchacho arrogante y desesperadamente impasible en ocasiones, frío algunas veces y uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela.

Con novia.

El cambio en Sakuno fue algo menos perceptible, pero más radical. Eso fue porque el cambio fue gradual y no tan de pronto como con Ryoma.

Para empezar, su imagen dio tremendo giro, al igual que su reputación, en cuanto soltó su cabello y lo corto, hasta dejarlo algo mas largo que la altura de sus hombros, lamentablemente aquello no ayudo mucho en su desempeño en el tenis, no que Ryoma no se haya ofrecido para enseñarle, sino que si ambos no se distraían el uno al otro en una sesión, era de milagro.

Su actitud fue regida siempre por un perfil reservado y tímido, pero, y nadie sabia como, se las arreglaba para contrarrestar la avalancha de chicas locas que iban detrás de Echizen. Talvez fuese por la nueva fama que tenía con los chicos. Recién cuando fue súper sabido su romance con Ryoma, recién los muchachos parecían verla.

O talvez fuese por cierta amiga loca que tenia.

Las muchachas rumoreaban enojadas que algo debía hacer con Echizen para que le fuese tan fiel. Ryoma no solo no miraba a ninguna chica, sino que ni se molestaba en hablar con ninguna.

Tomoka decía, siempre orgullosa, que eso era amor.

El 'Club de Ryoma' se transformo de repente en 'El Club de Ryoma y Sakuno' y la nueva 'misión' que Tomoka se auto impuso fue el de proteger a la pareja, y sin saberlo, Ryoma y Sakuno le debían varias victorias a la muchacha de las coletas.

- ¡Oh, acabo de recordarlo! ¡Iba a venir con todos sus sempais!- dijo Rinko con un salto, sacando mas cosas de la alacena.

Los demás chicos del club de tenis también sufrieron los cambios de la pubertad.

Tezuka seguía siendo el mismo, y a pesar de ello (o gracias a ello) recibió una tonelada de invitaciones a salir, hecho principalmente por cartas anónimas dejadas en su casillero. Simplemente las leía y las dejaba en su sitio, al día siguiente, ya no estaban ahí.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que no es que Tezuka ya no pensase en esas cosas, sino que en realidad, si lo estaba haciendo, y con un nuevo interés. Pero tampoco estaba tan desesperado como para salir con unas chicas cuyos nombres ni siquiera sabe.

Oishi, con el nuevo afán de sus compañeros de 'interactuar' con muchachas, se volvió más protector y desconfiado. Eiji era su dolor de cabeza, el pelirrojo, la última vez, había invitado a la hija de uno de los profesores, sin saberlo. Lamentablemente lo supo muy tarde y el profesor por poco y lo reprueba. Todo se soluciono cuando Eiji le prometió no dirigirle siquiera la palabra.

Eiji no bromeaba cuando decía que iría a conseguirse una novia, pero no sabia muy bien como comportarse estando solo con una chica. Cuando creía encontrar a la indicada, algo sucedía. O derramaba algo, o tropezaba, o decía algo nada recomendable para una cita.

Fuji, quizás el que menos preocupaba a Oishi pues tenia novia, se convirtió, si no lo era ya, en un adicto al teléfono móvil. Su novia siempre lo llamaba, a todas horas. Mandaba mensajes, mensajes con fotos, mensajes con videos… Si Syusuke perdía alguna vez su celular, perdía su vida. Los chicos conocían a la afortunada, pero ninguno pudo hacerse amigo de ella, más que nada porque la chica estaba mas preocupada en estar al lado del prodigio, que queriendo hacer amigos.

Ninguno hablo alguna vez si Fuji estaba en verdad enamorado de ella, porque se le notaba en el rostro cuando recibía un mensaje, o eso creían ellos.

Kawamura salía con una chica de otro colegio, por más que intentaron sacarle de donde, no pudieron y el nombre del colegio como el de la muchacha quedaron en el anonimato. Pero ello ayudo a que su carácter, sin raqueta, dejase de ser tan sumiso.

Momoshiro y Ann, Ann y Momoshiro. Generalmente salían ambos con Ryoma y Sakuno, ya que las dos muchachas se llevaban tan bien, y los dos chicos…ejem… bueno, también, así que era una manera de salir con amigos y con novios a la vez. El carácter de Momoshiro, de por si sociable, se sensibilizo, al tener novia, tuvo que cambiar algo como Ryoma. Sabia que cada mes debía comprarle algo, y como Ryoma y el tenían casi la misma fecha de 'aniversario' entonces el príncipe se lo recordaba (Y su madre se lo recordaba a el). Iba en su bicicleta hasta su colegio, cuando no había entrenamiento, y la recogía. En fin, hacia cosas de enamorados, pequeños detalles que Ann agradecía con una sonrisa instantánea.

El único problema aquí era Kamio, pero como luego de unos meses no hizo nada, lo olvidaron.

El humor de Kaoru se hizo más irritable. Oishi sospechaba que era porque todos recibían diariamente invitaciones a citas, y el no. Y en eso no se equivocaba. Kaoru siempre se iba si oía que hablaban de alguna cita, o gruñía cada vez que le preguntaban si iría a una fiesta.

Hasta Inui empezaba a hablar más con las chicas, aunque fuesen en su mayoría las que necesitaban ayuda en Química y Matemáticas.

En general, todos empezaron a socializar más. El colegio, haciendo grupos mixtos y trabajos grupales en casas, los estudiantes, con las fiestas de quince años, fin de año o de cualquier excusa, ayudaron a que los chicos se abriesen.

- Listo, Nanako, ¿Me pasas esas salsas?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Eh, Ryoma, toma!-

POK!

POK!

Sakuno miraba de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacia sus ojos chocaban con los de Ryoma, encendiéndose en ambos una llama pequeña desapareciendo en Ryoma, formándose una sonrisa y soltando algún sarcasmo para su adversario, Momoshiro.

- ¡Vamos, Momo!- grito Ann, con un puño en alto, se sentó, riendo, junto a Sakuno y a Tomoka. La última le decía con aprehensión a Sakuno lo que le iría a hacer a una chica que estuvo hablando mal de ella y Ryoma, la otra vez.

Ryuzaki apreciaba mucho lo que hacia y decía Tomoka, pero en ese momento lo que mas le interesaba era ver a su príncipe responder como solo el lo podía hacer.

Fuji estaba sentado a su lado, con una toalla en el cuello, con algo de sudor en la frente, pues había jugado previamente contra Oishi.

Ninguno sabía que Tatsuki y Ryoga iban a llegar ese día, Ryoga había sido MUY específico en eso…

_Mama, no le vayas a decir a Chibi-suke sobre que llego mañana…¿Me oyes, mama? Es una sorpresa… si… por eso es sorpresa…se supone que debe sorprenderlo…¿Impresión? Ja, ni que me vaya a planear una fiesta o algo! Hai, se que ha cambiado algo, pero no es para que de la noche a la mañana se decida a ofrecer un festival en mi nombre…_

Las canchas estaban en buen estado, a pesar de la ligera lluvia de la noche anterior, pero los chicos ya tenían experiencia en ese tipo de ocasiones.

Eiji tuvo la tentación de quitarle el celular a Fuji, cuando el ya tan conocido sonido polifónico de su celular irrumpió en el lugar. No desconcentrando a los chicos pues conocían de sobra el sonido.

- Lo siento- se disculpo, contestando- Ah, hola!-

Era su novia, pensaron todos, restándole importancia, porque…¿Cuándo **no** era su novia? La muchacha parecía haber nacido colgada a un teléfono.

Ryoma arqueo una ceja, ¿Por qué llamaba tanto la novia de Fuji-sempai? No iba a olvidarse de ella por cinco minutos sin escuchar su voz…

Recién cuando dio la vuelta para ver hacia las tribunas, noto cuan sediento estaba, así que se fue caminando hacia donde estaban descansando Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji y las chicas.

- ¡Eh, to… todavía no…te… terminamos! ¿A…donde…crees…que…que…vas?- dijo un Momoshiro, cargando su peso en sus rodillas, apenas hablando del cansancio.

- Tengo sed, voy por una Ponta- dijo el muchacho, bajando su gorra, sonriendo.

Momo no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo, estaba también muerto de sed. Cuando lo hicieron Fuji se despidió por el teléfono y colgó. Para haber sido solo 7 minutos, fue la conversación mas corta que han escuchado.

- ¿Para que te llamo esta vez? ¿Para confirmar si viste la misma nube que ella?- dijo un sarcástico Momoshiro, quien hizo reír un poco a todos. Fuji siguió sonriendo, ignorando la broma.

- No, quiso saber si recibí su mensaje de hace un rato-

Momo soltó una carcajada- De hace un rato… ¿Te refieres al de hace cinco segundos?-

- Ya Momo, déjalo- dijo Oishi, halando a Momoshiro a un lado.

Sakuno le paso una Ponta, y Ryoma se lo agradeció calladamente, Ann hizo lo mismo, y Tomoka empezó con una de sus porras…

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Kawamura.

Momoshiro vio su reloj- Mmm… las dos ya…-

- ¡Woah! Hemos estado practicando por seis horas… ¡El buchou estaría orgulloso, nyah!- intervino Eiji.

- El diría que estuvimos JUGANDO seis horas, no practicando y mucho menos entrenando- dijo Oishi con una gotita.

- ¿Qué hoy no iban a ir a casa de Ryoma a comer?- pregunto Ann, y los chicos, que tomaban agua, dejaron de hacerlo. Mirándose los unos a los otros.

- Pues…-

- Ahora que lo dices…-

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Es cierto, la madre de Ryoma nos ha estado esperando hace una hora al menos!- dijo Oishi, guardando apresuradamente sus cosas, como sea.

- ¡Cierto, cierto, nyah!-

- Ya… mejor nos tranquilizamos… la madre de Ryoma entenderá…- dijo Momoshiro- ¿Cierto…Ryoma? ¿Eh…? ¿Dónde esta Ryoma?-

Todos voltearon, para ver a Ryoma y a Sakuno ya a unos varios metros lejos.

- Por lo visto parece que no- dijo Fuji con una gotita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki, Tomoe, Naga y Luchia salieron rápidamente del taxi, apretujadas como estaban ya parecían no poder soportar un minuto mas dentro del vehiculo.

- ¿Vives en un…templo?- dijo Tomoe, con la boca en forma de 'o' y señalando el lugar. Ryoga asintió, preocupado mas en todas las maletas que había en el taxi.

- Luchia, hazme un favor…- dijo Tomoe-… ¡Si vas a ayudarme con mis cosas…No saltes! ¡Mis libros favoritos están ahí!-

Luchia miro inocentemente la maleta que llevaba entre sus manos.

- Pero creí que cargabas siempre tus libros favoritos en esa…mochila…- dijo Tatsuki, bajando más maletas, ayudando a Ryoga y señalando la 'cosa' que llevaba Tomoe en su espalda de forma protectora.

- Si, es que son varios y no caben en una sola mochila- dijo ella, como si fuese normal.

Entraron a la casa, Tomoe con algo de reserva, Luchia mirando por todos lados y Naga inspeccionaba, no miraba.

Cuando Rinko salio a recibirlos, abrazo a Ryoga, y a todas las chicas y finalmente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Tatsuki!-

Rinko abrazo a Tatsuki con tanta efusión, que sus amigas le preguntaron si se irían a casar o algo.

- No digan tonterías- dijo entre dientes la muchacha.

A la señora Echizen le agrado Luchia, pues hablaba de forma adecuada y era muy alegre; con Tomoe fue algo mas difícil que participara mucho en la conversación, sobre todo porque traqueaba los dedos nerviosa; pero Naga… respondía sus preguntas con cortesía, pero…pero…

- ¿Y sus padres?- pregunto.

Naga contrajo algo su rostro- Están de viaje, pero estuvieron deacuerdo en que visitara el lugar que fue por mucho tiempo su hogar-

- ¿Y tú, Luchia?-

- Ellos viven en Francia, aunque _Papa_ es de Japón-

- ¿Tu padre es japonés?- dijo Rinko, mirando curiosa a Luchia que le parecía mas una gran niña que otra cosa. Sus ojos negros juguetones y esa sonrisa infantil…

- No, se refiere a su abuelo- intervino Ryoga- Así le llama ella-

La madre asintió.

- ¿Y tú, Tomoe?-

Tomoe tardo en reconocer el tema del que hablaban, así de distraída estaba- Mi papa trabaja en varios sitios, es biólogo-

Ryoga quiso decir algo antes que su madre preguntase.

- ¿Y tu mama?-

- No…es…- dijo Ryoga. Tatsuki y Luchia miraron con temor y pena a la chica de lentes, pero ella no estaba a punto de llorar, ni mucho menos mostraba algo diferente en su rostro.

- Mi mama murió, cuando yo era pequeña-

Rinko la miro como con otros ojos, luego paso su mirada a Ryoga, como reprimiéndolo- Oh… Ryoga…debiste… yo lo siento-

- No importa, fue hace mucho-

Se quedaron callados, hasta que Rinko dijo, con voz algo débil.

- Y…ejem… ¿Qué tal la Universidad?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sempais caminaban lo más rápido posible, Ryoma iba mas adelante, con paso tranquilo.

Ann, Sakuno y Tomoka decidieron quedarse en el Centro Comercial.

- Tenemos que comprar algo… No podemos llegar con las manos vacías- dijo de pronto Oishi.

Los demás estuvieron deacuerdo, y le dijeron a Ryoma que se adelantase.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia su hogar, fue cuando oyó voces extrañas desde el interior.

Risas…

Y una voz…

¡Esa voz…!

_¡Pero fue genial, no! ¡Que tal fiesta…!_

Los pasos de Ryoma se hicieron aun más rápidos…

¿Y que tal si no era?

No…

Era el, lo sabia…

¡Porque no le dijo que vendría!

Rodó sus ojos… era Ryoga… de seguro pensaría en algo tan innecesario como darle un sorpresa…

Al fin llego a la puerta, la abrió, con algo mas de fuerza.

- Hola Ryoma-

La voz de la hermana de Eiji-sempai, se dijo Ryoma al entrar completamente. Pero no vio solo a Tatsuki, sino a tres muchachas más.

Tres muchachas que NO debían estar ahí…

Su hermano estaba al lado de ellas, contándoles de seguro alguna anécdota vergonzosa, que el consideraría 'divertida'. Karupin lo recibió con un maullido, aunque camino algo inseguro entre tanta gente desconocida.

Ryoma tomó al gato y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

Ryoga no había cambiado, aunque llevaba el cabello algo más largo, y se empezaba a notar un ligero tono oscuro debajo de sus ojos. Producto de largas horas de estudio… o… como también empezaba a sospechar Ryoma, de fiestas hasta el amanecer por fin de exámenes.

El mismo tampoco había cambiado demasiado…

Aunque estaba orgulloso de poder decir que había crecido…

Vio con mayor atención a las visitantes.

Había una rubia de pelo largo, a quien en cuanto vio noto que expulsaba adrenalina por cada uno de sus poros, no podía estar sin hacer algo.

La segunda era una chica de cabello corto castaño, hubiese sido considerada normal, de no ser por la tremenda mochila que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Y la tercera, con quien tuvo contacto visual al menos por unos segundos, no era una muchacha común. Lo noto por la forma en que lo miro. De algún otro lado lo había visto… esa forma de ver a las personas, de comportarse…

¡Claro!

Los modales altaneros, la mirada sin mostrar sentimiento alguno salvo el honor y orgullo…

¿De donde más pudo haber visto todo eso?

De Atobe Keigo.

Pero esta chica… compartía si, la misma educación al parecer que Atobe, pero al mismo tiempo, su carácter, que suponía Ryoma era temible, se interponía, dándole una fría elegancia… mas parecida a Tezuka Kunimitsu que a Atobe Keigo.

- Chibi-suke, ¡Hola!- se levanto y camino hacia Ryoma- Te presento a Naga Shiroi- dijo Ryoga, mirando a la morena que estaba mas cerca de Ryoma. Ambos se dieron una leve inclinación a modo de saludo- Luchia Nagisa- La chica era la rubia al lado de la de lentes, sonrió abiertamente, adoptando su rostro una nueva belleza y haciendo un gracioso gesto con una mano- Y Tomoe Maho- dijo, y la de la gran mochila lo saludo, distraídamente- Chicas, este es mi hermano, Ryoma Echizen-

Luchia lo vio ahora curiosa, al igual que Tomoe quien comento algo con Tatsuki quien asintió, sonriendo como una madre orgullosa. Naga ni se molesto en mirarlo, y cuando ya creía que no pasaría nada fuera de eso, ella comento, con una voz regulada. Ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, pero segura y determinada, los ojos celeste pálidos mirando directamente a los ojos del menor Echizen- Ryoma Echizen… estuviste en la US Open de este año… Pasaste a cuartos de final…- y agregó, con una sonrisa enigmática-… Interesante…-

(Timbre)

- ¡Yo abro!- dijo con una voz dulce, Nanako.

- ¡Hola!- se oyó desde la puerta. Varios pasos cruzando el lumbral y caminando hacia dentro de la casa…

- Traemos…- la voz era de Eiji, quedo convertida en nada al llegar a la sala y ver de seguro a visitantes inesperados. Los rostros de las muchachas se iluminaron al ver a los otros. Naga adopto una pose aun mas fría, Tomoe se puso los lentes mejor, porque se le resbalaban por la nariz, y Luchia cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de infantil curiosidad.

- ¡Que tal!- saludo Ryoga.

Ryoma fijo su mirada en su hermano, luego en las chicas y finalmente en sus sempais que acababan de llegar.

Algo le decía que esta no seria una visita tranquila…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¡Hola otra vez! Ya que he publicado tan seguido la segunda parte x.x (Debido obviamente a mis demoras en la primera parte) voy a dejar algo de tiempo antes de publicar el segundo capitulo… un par de semanas o algo así… de paso que les doy algo de tiempo para digerir esta secuela.

Por cierto, me parece que dije que haría un bonus en el otro Aniki… pues… uu es que deseaba publicar este hoy, y ya todo se iba a juntar, asi que no voy a publicarlo… igual… no se pierden de mucho nnU


	2. I Parte: Impresiones II

N/A: Si… luego de haberse formado la MATEMOS A GRACE y la TORTUREMOS A GRACE HASTA QUE PUBLIQUE MAS HISTORIAS, he re-aparecido! Lo siento mucho! Mi maquina murió y he estado mas de tres meses en la oscuridad u.u Perdí absolutamente todo! Y eso incluye mis 452346546473 imágenes de Syaoran Li (¡Y DE RYOGA!) Así que tras tres intentos de suicidio… he decidido volver a escribir la historia y que se diviertan…. Prepárense que será una historia muy larga… aun mas larga que Aniki u.u Si, aun mas larga uu

**Pairings-** Aclarando… RYOSAKU! Jejeje… RyogaOC, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u)

_Acabo de notar que en la película de PoT se rompen muchas leyes físicas XD_

_¡Ah si!, eh… PoT no me pertenece :D_

**::ANIKI 2:: **

**Christmas Arc.**

**Impresiones**

**--**

"_**A pesar de lo que siempre digo, no creo que sea 'mucho' mejor que Chibi-suke…sólo un poco…"**_

_**Ryoga Echizen.**_

**--**

- Eh… eh…- dijo entrecortadamente Momoshiro, con esfuerzo, cargaba una botella. Todos estaban estupefactos, sin saber que decir, o sin encontrar voz para hacerlo, tan extrañados estaban con la presencia de esas desconocidas en casa de Echizen, y también de que el mismo Ryoga Echizen estuviese a unos metros, y no a unos kilómetros como pensaron que estaría hasta dentro de un mes.

Eiji trato nuevamente, pero su voz no hacia caso a su esfuerzo por hablar - Traemos…una…-

- Hola- dijo Fuji, que era el único que permanecía impasible a la aparición de las muchachas, fue entonces que todos (Automáticamente) encontraron la forma de recuperarse de estupefacción y saludar a Ryoga y a Tatsuki.

- ¿Ryoga? ¡Pero que…!- dijo Oishi, apenas conteniendo su sorpresa, luego la vio, aquella mata de cabello caoba tan conocida, de pie a unos metros - ¡Tatsuki!

La pelirroja levanto una mano, ondeándola, y saludando de este modo a todos…

O mejor dicho, a la mayoría…

- ¡¡ONEEE-CHAANNN!!- dijo un muy alegre Eiji, lanzándose sobre su hermana y casi haciéndola caer.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de fastidio- ¡Eiji, por favor!- dijo, quitándoselo de encima.

- Que sorpresa verlos aquí…- dijo Fuji, detrás.

(Aun tenia el celular entre sus manos)

(Gotita general x.x)

- Es que decidimos darles una pequeña sorpresa-

Luego de deshacerse de su hermano, Tatsuki fue con sus amigas, quienes le preguntaron varias cosas sobre como conocía a los tenistas, mientras que los muchachos hacían lo mismo con Ryoga.

Echizen Ryoma miraba con profundo aburrimiento a los muchachos ahí reunidos. No lo malinterpreten, estaba fe…ejem… no le desagradaba el que su hermano regresase… ¿Pero honestamente, que hacia toda esa gente desconocida en su sala? ¿Y porque sus sempais tenían esas sonrisas estupidas en sus rostros?

Fue a su cuarto a dejar a su gato, que cada vez le pesaba más. Karupin maulló nuevamente, y el tenista, con un cansancio en la voz le dijo en un murmullo- No van a tardar en irse…-

Eso esperaba…

Si algo seguía siendo igual en Ryoma era sus ánimos de socializar…

Era algo más abierto con sus amigos, pero en cuanto a nuevas amistades se refería seguía siendo igual que antes.

Por eso, cuando regreso a la sala, se retiro a un lado, sin que nadie notase su presencia, y sin quererlo también. Su hermano lo vio de reojo, siempre notaba cuando Ryoma estaba cerca, y sonrió verdaderamente contento, feliz de tener un lugar a donde llegar después de un viaje, tener a alguien que lo haya extrañado (aunque ahora sabia que su hermano no lo había olvidado todo ese tiempo que se fue) y sobre todo, volver a formar parte de una familia… así fuese una tan extraña como la de los Echizen…

- ¡Ryoga, te estoy hablando!- dijo la voz de Momoshiro, cuando Ryoga volvió a la realidad, noto que Momo había estado preguntándole algo.

- Si Momo, ya lo note-

- Hum… ¿Qué tal en Londres? ¿Sigues jugando tenis allá?- pregunto el chico de ojos violetas, Ryoga rió entre dientes.

- Claro, dejar el tenis es casi un insulto en esta familia- dijo, y luego agrego con tono divertido- ¿Y tu Momo, que tal con Ann?-

Eiji rió a su lado, Ryoga por unos momentos disfruto del rostro avergonzado de Momo… Eiji comento algo que todos pensaron que era gracioso (Menos Oishi que lo fulmino con la mirada, negando lentamente la cabeza) pero que Ryoga no escucho porque poco a poco había empezado a cerrar los ojos.

Estaba muy cansado, pese a que hace rato que sonreía y hablaba animadamente, sentía que los últimos meses había dejado de dormir y todo el sueño pasado regresaba con más fuerza ahora. Termino de cerrar completamente los ojos, disfrutando el ajenamiento que experimentaba, sin escuchar ya las risas, ni los comentarios… solo un inmenso silencio. Se repitió que poco ya faltaba para poder descansar en su futon, apagar las luces y caer en un profundo…

- Ryoga-

Y tranquilo…

- Ryoga-

Sueño…

Golpe. Se despertó al instante, y sin que lo advirtiera había fruncido levemente el ceño (Incrementando aun más el inexplicable parecido con Ryoma). Volviese a ver quien lo había llamado- Itai, ¿Qué cosa Momo?-

- Te estaba preguntando sobre porque no dijiste que vendrías-

El mayor cerró otra vez los ojos, repitiendo que ya dormiría luego- Si dije, a Okaa-san y al viejo-

- Argh, no a ellos, ¡A nosotros! De haber sabido…- Momo se quedo callado, y al igual que Ryoga pensaba en que hubiesen hecho de haber sabido antes… tal vez una reunión… o una fiesta…

El mayor de los Echizen pensaba que era mucho mejor así, una reunión tranquila, terminaría pronto y estaría dentro de unas horas en su cama…y…

- ¡Ryoga!-

Otra vez se quedo medio dormido… abrió un ojo, cansado. Bostezo, no preocupándose por los modales que le decían que no lo hiciera. Tenia sueño y no ganas de comportarse bien en ese momento.

- Quise dar una sorpresa, eso es todo- dijo, tratando lo mejor que podía en no caer dormido en ese preciso instante.

- Hmmm, y vaya sorpresa- dijo Eiji, sentado al otro lado de Ryoga, abriendo un poco sus ojos azules- No los esperábamos sino hasta dentro de un mes talvez, nyah-

Aquel 'nyah' hizo que su cerebro le volviese a recordar que nuevamente estaba en casa, en Japón, y que aquel cansancio lo dejaría para después. Hoy todo lo que deseaba, desde hace meses, era estar con ellos.

- ¿Por qué has regresado ahora, los pasajes cuestan el doble en Navidad?- intervino Oishi, siempre preocupado por algo.

- Bah, porque si no es ahora… no tendré ganas de hacerlo después- dijo Ryoga, seguido con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

Tal respuesta no satisfizo a ninguno, pero sabían que si Ryoga tenía alguna razón para ir, tarde o temprano la sabrían… como también sabían que estaba relacionada con su menor hermano, Ryoma.

Y no estaban equivocados.

¿Cuándo algún plan raro de Ryoga NO estaba relacionado con Ryoma? ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

'Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta chibi-suke?' pensó Ryoga, viendo luego a un muchacho de ojos dorados felinos en una esquina, quiso llamarlo pero su madre lo hizo primero. Con pereza, Ryoma entro a la cocina.

- ¿Y ellas? ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Momo, señalando con la cabeza a las muchachas al lado de Tatsuki.

- Amigas de Tatsuki- dijo Ryoga, viendo a las chicas. Cerro un ojo y con gesto juicioso comento- Oi, oi… ¿Y esa pregunta? ¿No estarás tratando de engañar a Ann-chan, eh, Momo?-

Momoshiro enrojeció hasta las raíces, nadie supo si por la mención de la castaña o del hecho de que lo acusaran de infiel.

- Je, se llama Luchia, y no, no tiene novio que conozcamos- dijo el, como respondiendo a las preguntas que se hacían en ese momento los sempais.

Oishi dijo, con indignación- No preguntamos por ella en ningún momento…-

- Sus caras los traicionan- dijo burlándose Ryoga- Pero vamos, no son los únicos… más o menos ustedes y miles de chicos más están tras ella-

_¿Qué tiene de especial?_, se pregunto Eiji, viéndola. Cerro los ojos hasta hacerlos rejillas, pero no encontró nada impresionante en ella. Ni su cabello, ni sus ojos, ni su sonrisa le hicieron interesarse en ella, mas bien adopto un pequeño ceño que no quedaba nada con la usual sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su rostro.

Otro que tampoco parecía muy interesado en la muchacha (Y en nada que constituyera el mundo real) era Fuji Syusuke. El prodigio estaba, literalmente, atado a su celular. No escucho el comentario de Ryoga, ni la repentina irritación de Eiji.

Tatsuki, por otro lado, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naga la miraba a ratos _muy _sospechosamente, sin preguntar mucho sobre los tenistas. A dos de ellos los conocía, a uno muy bien, y para los demás no tenia tiempo para hacerlo. Empezaba a molestarle el que Luchia siguiera preguntando sobre ese deporte tan curioso que era el tenis, y más cosas sobre los campeonatos, hasta que el tema llego hasta el colegio de los chicos, la Seigaku.

Naga frunció aun más el ceño.

Otra que estaba en la misma situación que Naga, era Tomoe.

Se había sentado justo al lado de Naga (¡Mal sitio!), y era la que mas lejana de todo estaba, prácticamente se sentó al rincón. Y se sintió aun más antisocial de lo que era. Quería decir algo que la incluyera. Pero no veía que alguien hiciese el intento de hablarle.

Trato de preguntarle algo a Tatsuki, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la madre de Ryoga apareció, y pidió a Ryoga que comprase algún tipo raro de especia.

(Tomoe no sabe nada de cocina)

(Es en serio. NA-DA)

Ryoga se ofreció, pero Eiji le dijo que por favor le permitiese comprarla, quería algo de chocolate y el aire fresco le vendría muy bien en ese momento.

Lamentablemente, sus planes no salieron muy bien. Su hermana, sugirió que Luchia fuese con el, para que conociese la ciudad.

- Pero la tienda queda solo a unas cuad…- dijo extrañado Ryoga, a lo que su novia lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que Ryoga callase y sonriese negando la cabeza.

_¿Qué tramas?_, le pregunto, cuando Eiji y Luchia se marcharon, en un murmullo, tratando que nadie lo notase. Tatsuki solo puso el índice en la boca de Echizen, en un gesto de silencio y complicidad. A lo que el mayor reacciono dándole la sonrisa mas traviesa que, de haber visto a Nanjiroh cuando joven, Tatsuki hubiese podido comparar, y ver que era muy similar al del padre adoptivo de Ryoga.

- ¡Hey, consíganse un cuarto!- dijo Momo, sonriendo, y palmoteando a Ryoga por la espalda, a lo que Echizen respondió, con una mueca que lo hizo parecerse aun mas al Samurai.

- No es mala idea, el mío esta muy cerca-

Tatsuki se sonrojo, pero replico- ¡Baka! ¡Ese es también el cuarto de tu hermano!-

- ¡Hey, basta! ¡Era solo una broma!- dijo Momo, algo asustado - ¡Kami, no se lo tomen tan en serio!-

Cuando Momoshiro se fue, los dos muchachos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando Eiji y Luchia regresaron, ambos tenían las peores caras que se podrían imaginar. El ceño de Eiji estaba a la vista y paciencia de todos, sin importarle un rábano se sentó lejos de sus amigos, justo al lado de Tomoe.

La muchacha casi saltó al sentir a alguien a su lado, además con tal humor…

Pensó en que Luchia debió jugarle alguna broma o fastidiarlo cuando estaban fuera, por la cara que llevaba, así que trató de decir algo amable.

- No le hagas caso, ella puede ser fastidiosa a veces pero no es mala persona-

La voz le salió en un hilo, y temió por un momento que el pelirrojo no la haya escuchado, pero por el contrario Eiji sí la escuchó, antes que respondiese Tomoe volvió a hablar, ahora algo apenada- Eh, disculpa… no debí meterme creo…- y añadió, con un ceño y volteando hacia al frente, con voz aun mas baja-…A veces debo quedarme callada y tragarme mis comentarios-

Cosa curiosa, Eiji empezó a reír.

Algo bajo, para que nadie se diese cuenta…

Tomoe lo volvió a ver, asombrada, enojada, contrariada…

- Eh- volvió a decir, con cara de no entender nada- ¿Es que dije algo gracioso?-

Eiji dejó de reír, y sacándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos dijo- Disculpa… es que… no me burlo de ti, solo que…- Como Tomoe no le entendía, añadió- Je… me llamo Eiji Kikumaru…nyah-

Y le tendió la mano. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Ni Eiji lo sabia, el saludo era muy formal pero ninguno se dio cuenta de lo raro que veía.

- Tomoe Maho…- dijo, aun extrañada de la risa del muchacho.

- Y… ¿También vas a pasar las vacaciones aquí?- pregunto, tratando de hacer algo de conversación. Aquello alegró mucho a Tomoe que ya temía olvidar a hablar a riesgo de no hacerlo pronto.

- Si, no tengo mucho que hacer en casa y no me pareció mala idea venir aquí un tiempo…-

- Oh…¿Practicas algún deporte?-

La muchacha se hundió un poco con la pregunta, recordando que el era un tenista, y seguramente esperaba que ella también lo fuese. Lamentando no tener algo mas interesante que decir 'Me encanta leer libros' murmuro- Eh… es decir… ¿Cómo Ryoga?...No… no practico ningún deporte…pero… me gusta leer libros en mi tiempo libre..-

_Tenias que decir lo de los libros_, se recriminó…

- Ah- dijo Eiji, pensando que hubiese sido muy bueno que la charla se dirigiese al tema del TENIS que todos los muchachos ahí dominaban muy bien.

_¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! Ahora seguramente piensa que soy alguna clase de ratón de biblioteca, una nerd…¡Porque tenia que decir lo de los libros!_

Con la excusa de ir al baño, Tomoe huyó de la situación que ella consideraba embarazosa.

Y Eiji nuevamente se quedó aburrido.

Su hermana lo estuvo viendo desde que llegó con la especia necesaria, y pudo preguntarle a Luchia que pasaba. La joven sólo le dijo que su hermano era muy raro. Tatsuki suspiró, Naga a su lado llegaba con dos vasos de gaseosa con hielo.

- Toma- dijo, Tatsuki tomo del vaso, y sintió el liquido frío pasar por su garganta.

- No se mucho de estas cosas, pero no me parece que Luchia y Eiji se lleven como pareja, de hecho… me sorprendería que se lleven siquiera-

Tatsuki, con lo distraída que estaba, no reparó en la acertada observación de la morena- Si, eso estoy viendo…-Luego lo hizo-… ¡Pero…como…!-

- Vamos 'Suki-chan', solo basta tener ojos… para notar que quieres emparejarlos… hasta Echizen se ha dado cuenta- dijo, tomando elegantemente de su vaso.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de fastidio, y se alejo de ahí. Naga tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, ya hablaría con ella mas tarde.

Tatsuki Kikumaru fue hacia dentro, a la cocina, a ver si podía ayudar a Rinko. Encontró a la señora preparando algunas cosas, bastante tranquila, con Ryoma sentado en la mesa, jugando distraídamente con una naranja sobre la mesa.

- Gracias cariño, pero ya terminé- dijo, con verdadera alegría la señora Echizen, cuando la muchacha se ofreció a ayudarle.

Con esto colocó algunos vasos en una de las repisas y se retiró, no sin antes intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella sobre el viaje.

- Es _muy_ bueno que estén aquí para Navidad- dijo, con una extraña calma que Tatsuki desconocía en Rinko.

- Si- dijo Tatsuki- Ambos extrañábamos mucho a nuestras familias-

Se escuchó un ruido, proveniente de Ryoma, que Kikumaru no tomó en cuenta pero que Rinko parecía que sí, lucía algo irritada ahora. Se despidió, no sin antes 'aconsejarle' a Ryoma que fuese a dormir de una vez, porque tenia clases al día siguiente.

Ryoma asintió, muy distraído, y Rinko se fue.

Con algo de incomodidad (Tatsuki ya había enfrentado a Ryoma varias veces con un humor así) se acercó al muchacho- Je, Hola Ryoma-

- Hmm-

"Al menos ahora se que eso significa _Hola_" se dijo la pelirroja con gracia. Estaba de muy buen humor.

- No le has dicho nada a tu hermano…- comenzó ella, entrelazando sus manos por su espalda- Ni el tampoco a ti, ¿Están peleados o algo?-

Ryoma se removió, inquieto con la conversación. Tatsuki se enojo cuando los ojos del muchacho se giraron a un lado, y contesto con un defensivo - Ni Ryoga ni yo somos así-

La joven pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada más, pero como siempre pensó después de actuar- Pero sí lo extrañaste-

El muchacho frunció el ceño, le disgustaba hablar de sus sentimientos con las personas, y ahora estaba seguro que hablarlo con ella especialmente le daba algo de vergüenza, no porque extrañar a su hermano fuese algo malo (Era malo que EL y el resto del mundo lo supiera), sino porque fue con ella con quien primero se abrió, fue la primera persona que le dio la confianza como para hacerlo, y porque extrañamente ella le recordaba en muchas formas a el mismo. Abrirse completamente a alguien siempre lo había alertado, siempre mantenía a raya sus pensamientos y ahora tener a alguien que sabia muchas cosas de el, que parecía conocerlo muy bien, lo molestaba.

Ryoga también muchas veces lo ponía así, pero a comparación Ryoma también lo conocía muy bien, y aunque casi nunca lo notaba, Ryoga se asombraba de lo bien que lo conocía su hermano.

Con Tatsuki era distinto… Ryoma aceptaba que no acertaba en una con la muchacha y que pocas (muy pocas) veces entendió sus acciones… parecía que el único que lograba comprenderla era Oishi, y esto aun podía discutirse, tan impredecible, tan voluble…

"Tan rara" se dijo Ryoma, sin notar que Tatsuki aun esperaba una respuesta.

Karupin dio vueltas por su sitio.

Con la única persona que deseaba abrirse y que no le molestaría que lo conociese mejor, era con Sakuno, la joven había sabido ganarse su corazón y estaba muy feliz con ella…

Ryoma ahora esta medio sonriendo y se ha olvidado de la muchacha.

Tatsuki hizo un gesto de exasperación, Ryoma se había marchado a otro mundo y ni le miraba siquiera…

- Ryoma…-

Echizen se volvió a ella, dio un suspiro y con tono de reproche dijo- Hai- Tatsuki le indicó con un gesto que fuese más específico, o como Ryoma prefería pensar, que se denigrara aceptándolo completamente- Sí- _Claro que sí_- Lo extrañé- ¡Espera, qué! ¿Por qué hablo?... Bueno, la chica iba a seguir insistiendo… y además… no era tan malo… sabia que Tatsuki no hablaría… (Lo contrario con Ryoga).

Eso alegró a Tatsuki que sonrió ampliamente a Ryoma- El también te extrañó-

Ryoma asintió, y sonrió arrogante.

- Por supuesto que me extrañó-

Je, no esperaba menos.

**--**

- No tan bonita como creen-

El sub-capitán lo vio con preocupación, sino con sorpresa, por un momento temió que Eiji se haya impresionado con la muchacha rubia, pero parecía lo contrario. Su compañero de equipo se veía irritado.

- ¿Es en serio?- interrumpió Momo. Los cuatro titulares caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas, luego de una extraña reunión en casa de los Echizen. Se le había preguntado a Kikumaru que creía de las muchachas, en especial de Luchia.

El pelirrojo hizo mueca de molestia, algo que se vio mucho durante la reunión- ¿Qué tiene de especial de todos modos?-

¿Qué tenia de especial? Se dijo Momo, si, ¿Qué tenia? Era rubia, bonita, con esos ojos negros brillantes… pero bajo eso, notó Momo, no le pareció muy interesante… bonita sí, pero no especial.

El desprecio de Eiji era genuino, la muchacha se le hacia tan irritante y molesta. Algo que en verdad desubicó a Oishi viendo lo bonita que era y sobre todo por la predilección de Eiji por muchachas así.

Momo ya no quiso seguir presionando. El enojo de Eiji podía ser peligroso si lo tentabas.

Eiji seguía con un puchero, le molestó salir a comprar con Luchia, le molestó hablarle, le molestó su manera de ser, y le molestó sobre todo el que sus amigos la hayan invitado a los entrenamientos en la Seigaku.

_- ¡Es un colegio tan interesante! ¡Me gustaría mucho conocerlo!-_

_- Pues… estas invitada a vernos en las practicas si… si quieres…- dijeron los sempais casi babeando._

_- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-_

Grr.

Momo y Oishi se alejaron un poco.

Fuji seguía con el móvil, de vez en cuando separa el rostro de la pantalla, para ver a sus compañeros. Los pensamientos que tenia él mismo sobre las muchachas eran confusos.

Los cuatro disimularon un suspiro.

**--**

Ryoma ayudó a su hermano a recoger los vasos regados luego de la reunión. Tatsuki y sus amigas habían salido hace tan solo unos minutos, recién notando lo tarde que era.

El ambiente entre ambos era bastante callado, extraño si contamos que Ryoga no podía estar ni cinco minutos sin fastidiar a Ryoma.

De vez en cuando el príncipe miraba de reojo a su hermano, mientras éste recogía de espaldas silbando alguna canción, aparentemente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Incapaz, o harto, de soportar ese silencio que entre Ryoga y él nunca había existido, comentó- El oyaji intentó montar tu moto…-

Pero Ryoga no le respondió, y seguía arreglando.

Ryoma, con increíble e inexplicable paciencia, trató de ignorar esa actitud de su hermano, e intentó otra vez- Okaa-san ha quemado todas sus revistas…- dijo como recordando un grato recuerdo, su padre estuvo refunfuñando como un niño pequeño durante semanas.

Aun así Ryoga no dijo nada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Antes que Ryoma procediese a métodos menos amables (Con la raqueta incluida) Rinko se acercó a ambos muchachos, y le quitó algo a Ryoga de los oídos.

Unos audífonos.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?- dijo éste.

Rinko estaba emocionada, parecía saber algo que ya no podía esperar a develar.

- Tu padre y yo hemos pensado que desde que vas a venir cada vacación, entonces que sería buena idea…-

Ryoma estaba justo al lado de Ryoga, sabiendo lo que su madre intentaba decirle.

-… que tuvieses un mejor lugar donde dormir en vez de un viejo futón…- dijo la mujer, sonriendo maternalmente y esperando que su hijo mayor estuviese al borde de un ataque de felicidad como ella. Pero Ryoga tenía mucho sueño y apenas entendió lo que su madre quiso decirle.

- ¿Nuevo futón? Que bien mamá, ya sabes que me gusta el azul… aunque si es verde no me hago problema…-

Ryoma no entendió porque era a él a quien llamaban "despistado".

Rinko bajó el ceño…

Mala señal.

- No- dijo, ya sin la sonrisa maternal y poniendo peligrosamente sus manos en las caderas- Ven, mira-

Los tres fueron al dormitorio de Ryoma, donde Ryoga había dejado (tirado) sus maletas hace unas horas, pero que casualmente no había visto bien por no haber encendido la luz.

Y al hacerlo en ese momento se dio cuenta que el cuarto había cambiado.

Retirando las cajas y varios muebles que no usaba Ryoma de su cuarto, se hizo más espacio, y en su lugar había una cama, tendida pulcramente como esperando su regreso, todo acompañado por la nueva pintura, de color verde pálido, y con la computadora justo en medio de ambas camas, el reloj despertador (¡Compraron uno nuevo! Observó Ryoga, ya que el antiguo acabó por pedazos en la basura) sobre una mesa frente a la ventana. En lugar de afiches con distintos tenistas, la señora Echizen decidió quitarlas por lo sucias que estaban, se colocaron repisas, para ambos lados. Obviamente el lado de Ryoga estaba vacío, pero el de Ryoma tenía cuadernos (!), libros y varias otras cosas que usaba en el colegio.

- El cuarto de Ryoma… está…-

Rinko soltó una risita, ahora satisfecha con la alegría de Ryoga, y negó- No, el cuarto de los dos…-

Sonriendo, Ryoga le dio un medio abrazo a Rinko, agradecido, seguido por varios halagos a los cambios hechos.

- Primero pensamos en hacer un cuarto adicional justo al lado del depósito, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que en el dormitorio de Ryoma había espacio de sobra…-

Ryoga no escuchaba, miraba fascinado _su_ cama, _su _ropero, _su _cuarto… bueno, el cuarto de Ryoma y él… pero la idea era esa.

- No me hubiese importado seguir durmiendo en el futón… ¡Pero esto es aún mejor!- dijo, tirándose a la cama, estirándose en ella. Rinko apagó la luz y prendió una lámpara que había al lado del escritorio.

- ¡Gracias Okaa-san!-

La mujer asintió, y miró a Ryoma, que le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña.

_Un lugar a donde regresar._

Si, pero por un dormitorio se comienza, pensó Ryoga, dispuesto a dormir todo el día de mañana para reponer fuerzas del viaje.

**--**

Naga y Tatsuki llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, por lo visto su hermano ya había llegado, pensó la pelirroja al ver la cocina hecha un desastre.

Naga se sentó en la sala mientras esperaba que Tatsuki acomodase mejor la cama adicional en su dormitorio. Se levantó para ver mejor el lugar, la sala era muy grande. El cuarto de Tatsuki estaba en el segundo piso, y el corredor que daba a la escalera justo al lado de la sala. Debía ser una familia numerosa… pero ella sólo recordaba al infantil hermano de Tatsuki, Eiji, y no atinaba a otro.

Por un rato se quedó viendo justo a unos metros a una mujer de su edad, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás. Unos ojos celestes, fríos, tristes… o talvez no eran así y sólo eran unos ojos. La piel pálida, para ella, enfermiza. Unas ojeras que parecían hechas para alguien mayor, alguien lleno de preocupaciones. Las cejas negras, largas. El rostro aburrido, muy aburrido. Con la impresión de que nada la sorprendería, que ella lo sabía todo…y como odió ese rostro, ese rostro incapaz de sonreír naturalmente, sin dejar de preocuparse por un segundo de alguna cosa.

Pero eso era ella también, con las ojeras, con el cabello pulcramente peinado, con esos ojos celestes fríos…

Los pensamientos de Naga fueron interrumpidos por los llamados de Tatsuki que la solicitaban desde el cuarto, con una última reflexión, se volvió a la mujer que anteriormente la distrajese.

La otra mujer le devolvió una larga y extraña mirada desde el espejo.

Tatsuki trató lo mejor que pudo de ordenar su dormitorio, no que estuviese hecho un desastre, sino porque de pronto notó que en comparación de las cosas que Naga tuviese en su casa, su dormitorio era…por decirlo así… no tan interesante.

Tragó esperando el veredicto de la morena, ahí parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Mmm…- Los nudillos de Tatsuki se tensaron al escuchar su voz- …no está mal, Kikumaru-

El alivio se reflejó en ella, cosa que Naga notó y como siempre dio su opinión- Por mucho que me halague tu interés en mi opinión, deberás estar deacuerdo conmigo en que ya no eres una niña para sobrevalorarla…-

La muchacha se sonrojó, pero repuso con un ceño mientras se sentaba en su cama- Si, si. No es eso, es…que me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué decidiste venir, Naga?- La morena desvió la mirada, hacia sus maletas- Es que… creo que hubieses estado mejor yendo a visitar a tus padres, o hasta en tu casa que… aquí- Naga siguió sin responder- No es que no me agrade que estés aquí, pero… no te he visto muy animada y aún así insistes en quedarte… varias veces nos has dicho que 'No' cuando te hemos dicho para viajar, la vez que fuimos a España, al museo… dime Naga… ¿Qué hay aquí que aunque no has querido, aunque no has tenido ganas… has sentido que debías venir?-

La morena seguía sin querer decir palabra alguna, continuaba mirando las maletas, y por primera vez Tatsuki sintió que estuvo mal dar _demasiado_ en el clavo, y que se había excedido al hacer tal pregunta.

- No hay nada aquí- sentenció, irritada como indicaba su voz cortante, y fue a ordenar sus cosas en las gavetas.

No, si más fácil es sacarle cosas a Ryoma, se dijo la pelirroja.

Naga arregló rápidamente sus cosas, pero como pensaba que su amiga no tardaría en decir algo más (A veces Naga no notaba cuánto atemorizaba a la gente) dijo, con el mejor tono posible- Por cierto… ¿Me vas a explicar que es todo esto de querer emparejar a Luchia con tu hermano?-

Aquello animó a Tatsuki, que recordando de pronto la GRAN idea que le había venido hace unas horas- ¡Ja! Te cuento en cuanto me cambie- dijo, saliendo del cuarto casi corriendo, con su pijama en el brazo.

La triste verdad, se dijo Naga con burla, es que Tatsuki atinó a dos de las tres cosas que ha dicho…

_No es cierto que no esté animada, solo algo cansada. Sin embargo, es cierto que insisto en quedarme y también es cierto que hubo algo más que mis deseos que me hicieron aceptar este viaje. ¿La razón…? No la sé, no… No es que no la sepa, es que no sé exactamente cuál de todas es. ¿Quería sólo escapar de la rutina que me esperaba en casa? ¿Quería darme una oportunidad de disfrutar algo tan simple y común como era un viaje entre amigos? ¿Quería enmendarme con Kikumaru? ¿Curiosidad de conocer a los personajes de los que tanto ha hablado ella todo el ciclo? ¿Quería encontrar algo aquí?_

Su instinto le dijo que era eso. Ella buscaba algo aquí, ella _esperaba_ encontrar algo aquí. Algo que no había en otro sitio. No eran sus recuerdos de su niñez en Japón, en ese entonces las cosas eran iguales que ahora. ¿Entonces porque Japón? Si, bien, en ese entonces quizás era algo mas feliz que ahora, pero era más porque era una niña, no sabía nada, vivía en una burbuja donde pensaba que las demás familias del mundo eran así, y al menos tenía amigos con quienes jugar.

Error.

No eran sus amigos, eran solo hijos de otros estúpidos y ególatras millonarios como sus padres, pero aún eso era mejor que no tener a nadie y solo una gran mansión…como ahora.

Japón le traía sólo recuerdos, de una época de su vida. Nada sentimental.

Igual como le traía recuerdos Francia, Alemania, Londres, Italia…

Todos esos lugares la vieron crecer… ¿Así que porqué era tan diferente Japón?

Clic. La puerta se abrió con un suave empujón.

- No estoy viendo, ¿Ya te cambiaste?-La pelirroja retiró su palma de sobre sus ojos, y vio a Naga exactamente como la dejó- Hey, debiste cambiarte-

- …Creo que olvidé empacar mis pijamas…- dijo, sin gota de vergüenza. Tatsuki envidió esa cualidad, y por otro lado, irónicamente, Naga envidiaba la ligereza de Kikumaru.

- Oh bueno, no importa, te presto una…- Eran casi la misma talla, de no ser porque Shiroi era algo más alta que Kikumaru.

Buscó en su gaveta, y encontró un conjunto de pijamas- Ten, esto te servirá-

La morena salió al baño, y mientras se cambiaba, Tatsuki podía tirarse a su cama, a disfrutar lo que le aguardaba: dormir. Estaba más o igualmente cansada que Echizen; y la muchacha no lograba entender porqué.

Vio las maletas de Naga, y nuevamente el techo. Juntó sus ojos para que la luz no le hiciera mucho daño.

Es curioso que alguien como ella y como Naga fuesen amigas. Bueno, Momo y Ryoma también lo son…

Ryoga… ¿Estaría despierto? Sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos…Ahora con Naga en su cuarto estaría limitada a hacer llamadas a medianoche. Mejor era así, quizás sin darse cuenta estaba ofuscando a Echizen. El que Ryoga y Ryoma no fuesen hermanos de sangre no se lo dijo a nadie, y suponía que nadie lo sospechaba, por lo extrañamente parecidos que son ambos. No volvió a hablar con Ryoga del tema, y no quería ser ella quien tomase la iniciativa.

La iniciativa…

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y cuando volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, se esforzó para ocultar la risa que le venía...

- Lo…lo…siento… mi…- risas-…mi….jajajaja…mi…mamá…-

Naga ni se inmutó. La pijama era de conejitos, blancos y pequeños por todas partes. El rostro inmutable y _adulto _de su amiga contrastaba con la pijama infantil que llevaba puesta, tanto que hasta pensó en tomar una foto por si nadie le creía si lo contaba.

Pero de sólo pensar que le haría la joven si lo supiese, la idea fue rechazada.

- Vamos a dormir- declaró la muchacha, deshaciendo la cama y echándose sobre ella. Tatsuki apagó la luz.

- Naga- Shiroi continuó de espaldas a ella- ¿Qué te parecieron los chicos?-

Ya lo veía venir, se dijo Naga- ¿Qué me van a parecer? Un grupo de colegiales que les gusta el tenis, nada más-

- Oh- Cuando la morena ya empezaba a disfrutar el silencio, la voz de Tatsuki lo rompió- ¿Ninguno te pareció simpático?-

Naga se dio la vuelta, enfrentando en la semi-oscuridad a la mayor de los Kikumaru- ¿Por qué me parece que esto tiene otro destino?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Kikumaru?-

- A ningún lugar- dijo tomada por sorpresa la joven- ¡Que cosas dices! Ni que quisiera emparejarte con alguno…-

Naga frunció el ceño, dudando claramente de lo que decía- ¿Segura?-

- Si, si-

- Hmm… Porque de ser así te advierto que fallarás, no veo ningún interés en ellos sobre mí, y viceversa- pausa- Se que tratas de conseguirnos novio porque crees que andamos de violinistas cuando sales con Echizen- Tatsuki la mira fijamente- Pero no es eso, por lo menos en mi caso es porque no estoy para novios ahora. Estoy muy ocupada, y créeme que en lo que menos he pensado es en eso. Pero, si en algún momento me interesa, y esté tan desesperada como para buscar tu ayuda- Risas- Entonces serás la primera en saberlo- _Después de mi terapeuta-_ Ya sea que involucre a alguno de los colegiales que juegan en el club de tenis, o el entrenador o quien sea…-

- ¿Entrenador?-

- Si, el punto es que…-

- ¡Je, espera! ¡Casi lo olvido!- Tatsuki prendió la luz de un salto, y revolvió su mesa, buscando algo- ¡Si, aquí esta!-

La vista de Naga, que estaba bastante mal por el cambio repentino de oscuridad a luz, fue de pronto enfocada en unos rostros sonrientes. Todos los titulares del club de tenis de Seigaku le sonreían ampliamente, excepto uno.

Uno bastante fuera de lo común, un rostro muy maduro para estar en ese grupo de jóvenes que recién descubrían la adolescencia. Un rostro que casi hizo creer a Naga que no era el de una foto y que parecía tan real que le incomodaba por lo profunda que era su mirada. Pero no era todo eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino otra cosa… ese chico… se parecía a…

Sin querer, Naga tomó la fotografía, viendo con curiosidad la foto, pero casi sin demostrárselo a Kikumaru, que seguía atentamente sus movimientos- Bien… Adivinaste… ¡Si hay un entrenador! Es…ese que tiene…-

- …lentes-

Tatsuki asintió- Si, el de los lentes…- Mira a Naga- Se llama Tezuka Kunimitsu…- Un brillo apareció en los ojos siempre opacos de la otra muchacha- Es el entrenador del equipo… Se que talvez te parezca algo… algo… muy serio… pero es buen chico y si quieres podría presentártelo…-

- No digas tonterías- dijo Naga, deteniendo a Tatsuki antes que quisiese ofrecerle la vida del chico en bandeja- Ese tipo es igual a todos sus amigos, un colegial. ¿Por qué me lo tendrías que presentar?-

Kikumaru guardó la fotografía, extrañada por el cambio tan radical de su amiga- Pues… parecía como si… te hubiese impresionado…espera… ¿Lo conoces, Naga?-

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Tezuka… ¿Cierto?... Sólo conozco a un sujeto con ese nombre…- Naga volvió a tenderse sobre su cama- Y no puede ser él-

Kikumaru se animó a lanzar una hipótesis- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Conociste a ese 'Tezuka' aquí? ¿Cuándo viviste en Japón? Puede ser él…-

- No- dijo Shiroi, algo más dura que antes- El único Tezuka que he conocido en mi vida…es mi padre-

La noche, como nunca oscura por la falta de luna, brilló con unas cuantas estrellas sobre su manto.

**--**

_Chibi-suke…_

_Chibi-suke…_

Ryoma, medio despertando de su sueño, se levantó. Sólo para encontrarse con su hermano mirando hacia la puerta, escuchando tras la puerta, mejor dicho.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, Ryoga hizo un _Shhh_ de silencio, y lo invitó a acercarse. No pudo negarse porque la curiosidad le ganó, y se acercó hacia la puerta. Oyó unos cuantos pasos nerviosos de un lado a otro, la voz de Nanako que parecía un susurro y finalmente el golpe de la puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza.

- Es el oyaji- dijo Ryoga, al escuchar que no había ya ningún sonido- Ha pasado algo, mamá ha recibido una llamada y dijo algo sobre él… parece ser algo grave…-

Hablaban en voz baja, algo que es muy común cuando se discute sobre alguna tragedia.

Ryoga estaba tranquilo, pero no sonriente.

- ¡Oi, oi! ¡Que cosa habrá hecho el viejo ahora!-

Ryoma permaneció con la oreja pegada a la puerta. No era su estilo, pero prefería esperar a que su padre regresase para interrogarlo. Por lo pronto Ryoga lo había despertado y con tal cosa ya no podría dormir.

- ¿Oíste de que se trataba?-

Su hermano lo miró, meditando por un segundo- Mmm… no, pero debe ser algo con la policía porque Okaa-san dijo algo sobre una jefatura…- Ryoma permaneció callado-… Je, descuida chibi-suke… no me parece que haya sido algo malo… cuando dije 'grave' me refería a lo que ocasiona comúnmente el viejo… no creo que le haya pasado nada …-

Ryoga se sentó en el piso, apoyándose en la puerta, con los brazos sobre la nuca, dormitando.

- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?-

- Si- respondió Ryoga, bostezando- No tiene caso que regrese a mi cama o de lo contrario no tendré la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarme otra vez…-

- ¿Y… vas a dormir ahí?-

- Creo que ya dije que sí, Chibi-suke…-

Ryoma vio su cama… a Karupin dormido en el borde (Recién regresaba a su cama porque se había acostumbrado a dormir con Ryoga la última vez, y terminó gustándole…hasta Ryoga tuvo que aceptar que ya no le molestaba despertar con Karupin durmiendo a su lado) y entendió lo que decía Ryoga.

El también se sentó en el piso.

- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?- preguntó Ryoga, abriendo uno de sus ojos violáceos y con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y burla.

Ryoma cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos respondió su famosa frase- Mada mada dane-

Ryoga terminó de cerrar ambos ojos, soltando una pequeña risa que acabó en algo como 'Enano' y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo entre el piso frío y la puerta dura, añadió- Si, mada mada daze para ti-

**--**

Cuando Ryoma despertó, fue porque oyó el 'OH' de sorpresa de Nanako, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el piso, sentado y con la cabeza de su hermano sobre su hombro, lo levantó de inmediato.

- ¡Eh! Cinco minutos más…- murmuró, acomodándose en el hombro de su hermano.

Al menos intentó.

- ¡Despierta!- La cabeza de Ryoga volvió a caer sobre su hombro- ¡Argh! ¡Ya llegaron!-

El mayor, muy en contra de su voluntad, se levantó, abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta y esperaron a que Rinko no los viera. Afortunadamente lo que menos prestaba atención Rinko era a la puerta del dormitorio de sus hijos. Estaba parada frente a Nanjiroh, que sólo llevaba unas cuantas banditas sobre las mejillas y tenía la misma cara de despreocupado de siempre.

- … ¿Cómo es esto posible Nanjiroh? ¿Por qué no dejaste que se llevaran el carro? ¿Por qué…?- se quejó Rinko, aunque con un dejo de preocupación.

Nanjiroh hizo un gesto de despreocupación- Vamos mujer… te preocupas demasiado… No pasó nada, ¿ves?-

- ¡No paso nada! ¡Llamas a esto no pasar nada!- Parecía una leona rodeando a Nanjiroh, Siendo la cautela la mejor parte del valor, Nanako desapareció. Los dos hermanos escuchaban atentos desde la puerta- ¡Debías estar en la casa para recibir a Ryoga!-

El samurai dio una mirada de sorpresa- ¡Ryoga! Es cierto, es cierto, ¿Hoy llegaba, no? ¿Y como está el muchacho?-

Rinko lo ignoró- ¡No me cambies la conversación! ¡No te apareciste, no estuviste para recibirlo y encima de todo debo salir a medianoche a recogerte de la jefatura porque decidiste que era buena idea enfrentarte TU solo contra un grupo de sujetos con armas!-

El tenista permaneció en silencio, pero su esposa no paró ahí, se sentó frente a él y lo vio ya no con ojos fúricos sino con unos mas suaves- Te imaginas si…-

- Tranquila, mujer, no pasó nada…Sólo llegaron a quitarme algunos papeles que traía- dijo, acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en una abrazo- Además… ¡Para vencerme aun les falta mucho!- Rinko sonrió pero le picó en una de las heridas, haciendo que Nanjiroh se retorciese de dolor por un rato, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vamos, ya es tarde- dijo ella, seguida por Nanjiroh.

Ryoma y Ryoga cerraron la puerta, y se quedaron apoyados en ella por unos minutos.

- Je, el viejo si que está demente- dijo el mayor, negando la cabeza como si su padre adoptivo fuese un niño pequeño que nunca irá a cambiar.

Ryoma bostezó- Me voy a dormir-

El mayor también regresó a su cama, cansado por tanto ajetreo- Cierto, hasta mañana Chibi-suke-

En su cama, bajo sus mantas ahora, Ryoma apenas pudo articular antes de caer dormido- Hasta ma…ña…-

**--**

Rinko se despertó muy temprano, y como talvez la mayoría imaginó, encontró a Ryoga y Ryoma dormidos, el despertador en el piso, probablemente después de estrellarse contra la pared (Obra de Ryoma), Ryoma oculto tras sus sábanas y el brazo de Ryoga fuera de su

cama, y en una pose nada cómoda.

Despertó a Ryoma, y como hizo mucho ruido, también despertó a Ryoga. El menor salió hacia el baño, aun medio dormido, Ryoga se levantó y como viese que Ryoma entró primero al baño se volvió a tirar sobre su cama. El príncipe entró ya con su uniforme, pero con el rostro adormilado y con paso cansado. Ryoga salió al baño, para ducharse y cambiarse.

El menor acomodó sus cosas lo mejor que pudo, y salió a la cocina, en el momento en que Ryoga también lo hacía, con el cabello aun con gotas de agua, sentándose ambos y encontrándose con Nanjiroh leyendo el periódico en la sala.

Ryoga echó su cabeza sobre la silla, mirando el techo y haciendo que la silla se sosteniese sólo en dos patas.

- Deja eso ya Ryoga, te vas a caer- dijo Rinko, sirviéndoles un perfecto desayuno… que para su grata sorpresa…¡No tenia tostadas!

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron a Kami-sama por el milagro.

- Lo siento mamá…- cantó Ryoga, volviendo la silla a cuatro patas. Rinko salió hacia su dormitorio, Nanako terminó de hacer la limpieza y saludó a Ryoga con un abrazo.

- ¡No pude llegar a tiempo! Llegue muy tarde y ya no pude saludarte… ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ryoga, otra vez!-

- Je, gracias Nanako…- dijo Ryoga, y luego, mirando a su padre, dijo- Al menos _tú_ si me saludas-

Nanako supo de inmediato que se refería a Nanjiroh y repuso- Cierto tío… no has dado la bienvenida a Ryoga-

Nanjiroh se dio la vuelta y dijo, distraídamente un 'Bienvenido Ryoga'.

- ¡Esa no es una bienvenida, tío!-

- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo…- dijo el hombre, y se volvió hacia los tres muchachos y esforzó una sonrisa- ¡Ryoga, que bueno que estés en casa! Hay algo de basura que necesita ser llevada afuera…¡Ah! Y no olvides los platos…- dijo, volviéndose hacia su periódico.

Nanako le riñó- ¡Tío!-

- Je, en vez de un saludo de bienvenida recibo quehaceres…- dijo Ryoga, terminando su desayuno.

- ¿No es la vida en familia lo mejor?- dijo Nanjiroh, aún entretenido con lo que sea que leía…(Ya a este punto todos dudaban que fuese un periódico).

- Mira que dejar a tu hijo sin una buena bienvenida, viejo- dijo Ryoga, falsamente herido, mientras Ryoma negaba con la cabeza, su hermano estaba exagerando otra vez… ¿Qué quería ahora?- Soy un chico en crecimiento, necesito atención y comprensión… ¿Te figuras el daño que me has causado? Y ahora con esa bienvenida…-

- No te preocupes Ryoga, el tío Nanjiroh se reivindicará- dijo Nanako, muy segura de ello- ¿Cierto tío?-

- Aja…- dijo Nanjiroh, igual de distraído.

- Seguro que los llevará a cenar…hoy-

_Mariscos, _pensaron Ryoma y Ryoga. No era ningún secreto que la comida favorita de Ryoga era la que se encontraba en el mar, y a Ryoma últimamente le había asaltado el antojo de pescado a la parrilla…

La cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante…

- Aja…- dijo otra vez el samurai, pasando de hoja.

La muchacha juntó ambas manos, muy contenta- ¿Ves? ¡Va a sacrificar el día en que siempre va a ese club para llevarlos a comer!-

- Aja…espera… ¿Qué?-

- Está dicho viejo, te perdono- dijo Ryoga, riendo a medias, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal- No sabía cuanto me querías hasta hoy-

Ryoma sonrió ampliamente con todo el teatro…

Ah… era _tan_ bueno tener a Ryoga en casa… cosas como esa hacen su visita bastante deseable…

- Un momento…- Trató Nanjiroh, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos le dio la oportunidad de reivindicarse- ¡Un momento!-

- Yadda… ¡Te veo en la tarde!- se volvió a Ryoma que ya cargaba su maleta para la escuela- Vamos Chibi-suke, te dejo en el colegio y de paso voy a ver cómo está mi antiguo empleo-

Ambos muchachos salieron, y ya afuera se empezaron a reír. Rinko salió a los pocos minutos y como encontrase a Nanjiroh petrificado preguntó que pasaba.

- ¡Tío Nanjiroh va a llevar a Ryoma y a Ryoga a cenar hoy!-

Rinko lo miró sorprendida, pero feliz- ¡Eso es grandioso, de seguro a los chicos les gustará!-

El pobre hombre suspiró.

**--**

Cuando Momo entró a Seigaku, vio a Ryoga despidiéndose de su hermano, y lo llamó antes de que entrase al colegio.

- ¿A dónde va Ryoga?- preguntó luego de saludarlo.

- A su antiguo trabajo, en esa heladería- dijo Ryoma, arreglando mejor su mochila sobre su adolorido hombro. El tener a su hermano durmiendo ahí hizo que el dolor se hiciera presente en la mañana.

- ¿Lesión?- preguntó Momoshiro, notando que al muchacho le dolía, pero Ryoma repuso, hasta con algo de gracia- No, Ryoga-

El otro muchacho se rió, más porque estaba feliz que por que aquello hubiese sido gracioso- Oh…Ayer estuve hablando con Oishi sobre quien será el siguiente capitán luego que Tezuka se gradúe- Ryoma también había estado pensando eso, pensó en lo que dijo Tezuka hace tiempo, lo de ser el pilar de Seigaku, ¿Eso era ser también su capitán? No le desagradaba del todo la idea, pero aun suponía que le faltaba muchas cosas que aprender para ser un buen líder… hasta el momento se había preocupado por dar lo mejor de sí en cada partido y derrotar a todos esos perdedores (Je, Mada mada dane!) pero ser capitán requiere que se piense ahora en grupo. Además, no se imaginaba soportando ese liquido infernal que era el jugo de Sadaharu ni diciendo ¡Todos corran 20 vueltas!... simplemente no estaba en él ser capitán…por ahora…

Momoshiro hizo un gesto con las manos, dando a entender que Oishi habló por horas y horas- Reemplazar a un tipo como Tezuka… lo veo bastante difícil… no hablamos de cómo juegue, cosa que nadie le niega ser mucho mejor que la mayoría, sino porque…es…¡Es Tezuka!-

Si, Ryoma entendió el punto con eso.

Él también sentía que Kunimitsu era irremplazable, un sujeto como pocos, y sería una gran baja para Seigaku el día que dejase de pertenecer al club. Como también lo serían Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai y Oishi-sempai.

- De cualquier forma… es un hecho que habrá de buscar otro capitán… no es como si el buchou fuese a repetir de año para quedarse en el club-

Ambos rieron.

- Mejor me voy- dijo Momo, volteando hacia atrás- No quiero ser mal tercio-

Ryoma también volteó, y vio a Sakuno caminando hacia ellos, se despidió de Momo y esperó a la muchacha.

Sakuno se acercó a él agradeció que no estuviese su amiga Tomoka para hacerles propaganda a gritos por todo el colegio. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones Osakada sabía como dejar a todos sin capacidad para escuchar por varios minutos.

Arregló lo mejor que pudo los mechones castaños que le tapaban el rostro, ahora con el cabello notablemente más corto, podía andar sin las trenzas sin problemas.

- Ohayou, Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma sonrió, y viendo de un lado a otro (Sus sempais también podían ser igual de molestos que la amiga de Sakuno) se acercó a darle un pequeño y rápido beso a la sonrojada muchacha, cosa que coloreó aún más sus mejillas.

- Ohayou- replicó Ryoma, sonriendo de tal manera que Ryuzaki se ruborizó hasta las raíces. Tomó la maleta de ella, con el otro brazo, el derecho, que no estaba adolorido, y caminaron juntos al salón.

- Tomoka me dijo que Ryoga-kun ha llegado ayer- dijo Sakuno, haciendo que Ryoma se sorprendiese… aunque luego pensó que era TOMOKA OSAKADA y que no era extraño que ella supiese que su hermano ya había llegado.

- Hmm Si Ryoga llegó ayer con la hermana de Eiji-sempai- dijo, tratando de sonar como si no fuese nada y mirando al frente, pero Sakuno se acercó a él y con la sonrisa comprensiva y de verdadera felicidad, tomó el brazo derecho de Ryoma. El muchacho sonrió también, entendiendo que ella entendía, sin necesidad de haber dicho una palabra, ella entendía…

_Que él lo extrañó._

Se sintió algo ridículo pensar que en algún momento entre esos meses tuvo la sensación de que Ryoga desaparecería otra vez, por lo que evitaba hablar de él, como si nunca hubiese regresado, sólo por si Ryoga no regresaba ésta vez ya no doliese como antes.

- ¿Y hasta cuando planea quedarse?- preguntó Sakuno, Ryoma recordó la escena de la mañana y el día de pronto fue más soleado…

_Espero que por mucho tiempo._

**--**

Ryoga llegó caminando tranquilamente hacia la Heladería, cosa que recordaba haber hecho poco porque cuando piensas en **TOUYA** y en lo que te va a hacer si llegas tarde, lo que menos estás es tranquilo.

Estaba igual como la dejó, con pequeñas variantes como el gran letrero del especial de ese día (¡Hey! Era mucho mejor que cuando el trabajaba ahí!), algunos de los chicos con sus uniformes, habían unos cuantos que no reconoció… pero Kaito seguía ahí (Tratando de ligar con toda cosa con falda que se le cruzase), Taikobou… adentro de seguro estarían Yukito y Soujiro.

Se quedó viendo desde la entrada, no sabiendo exactamente a que había ido. La ultima vez se quedó un mes en Japón y acabó aburriéndose, ahora estaría como cuatro meses… necesitaba el empleo… pero había más gente que antes… talvez ya no habría mas…

Alguien salió del lugar, casi tropezando con él. Era un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, con la cabeza gacha y casi tan alto como él, llevaba una escoba.

- Eh… tú…- El muchacho levantó la cabeza e instantáneamente uno y otro se reconocieron- ¡Eh, eres Luffy!-

- ¡Ryoga!-

Echizen lo miro mejor- Oi… ¡Como has crecido, eh! ¿Y el sombrero?-

Luffy le dio una gran sonrisa, como acostumbraba- Hao casi lo quema la última vez y decidí no traerlo más…- dijo, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Hao Asakura? ¿Es que aún sigue trabajando aquí?- Luffy asintió rápidamente. Por lo visto seguía siendo igual de infantil que siempre, aunque claro, más alto y con una apariencia mayor.

Unos pasos se acercaban a Echizen y la persona dijo, con sorna- Lo que sorprende es que este sitio aun siga en pie todo el tiempo que ha estado "trabajando" aquí…-

Ryoga volteó y rió con el chiste de Kaito, quien lo saludó y lo llevó a adentro, Luffy se despidió, diciendo que ya luego entraría por carne, pero Kaito le replicó que si no barría nada, no tendría nada.

- Ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo- dijo Ryoga, admirando lo dedicado que era el chico cuando había carne de por medio.

- Hmm si, si…- dijo Kaito, con algo de molestia.

- Je, creí que te agradaba Luffy…- dijo Ryoga. Había notado cierta _molestia_ en Kaito…

- Me agrada, me agrada- dijo el otro, y cuando lo llevó adentro se sentó en la barra, donde a esa hora no había casi nadie, y donde estaban Soujiro y Yukito. Al verlo mejor notó que Kaito se había hecho otro piercing, esta vez en la otra oreja. Yukito estaba igual, pero Soujiro ahora llevaba el cabello algo más largo.

- Ryoga-kun, que sorpresa- dijo Soujiro, sonriendo apaciblemente y llevando algún postre que tenía cerca- Prueba esto, lo ha hecho Sanji pero Luffy tropezó con Taikobou y se desmoronó un poco-

No tenían que decírselo dos veces, el postre estaba exquisito, y lo terminó en unos minutos. Yukito y Soujiro lo miraban sonriendo, por otro lado Taikobou solo estaba con la cabeza recostada en la barra, descansando.

- Veo que les va bien-

- Hai, ha habido más demanda estos meses… y Touya ha tenido que contratar más personal- dijo Yukito, sacándose sus lentes y limpiándolos.

- Ya veo, vine por si había algún puesto pero imagino que ya no habrá vacante…- dijo Ryoga, lamentándolo sinceramente. El ser mozo siempre se le dio muy bien, y ese lugar era perfecto porque todos lo conocían y estaba cerca de casa.

Soujiro negó- Pero Ryoga-kun… ha habido mas demanda desde que jugó en ese torneo de tenis… todos vinieron para verlo, y luego se quedaron por la comida-

- ¿Eso…eso quiere decir…?- dijo esperanzado Ryoga…

- Que estas contratado, Echizen- dijo la voz calmada y algo fría de Touya, justo en las narices de todos, recién llegaba y se había ganado con toda la conversación. Estaba yendo hacia su oficina, ante la mirada algo atónita de los cuatro- Echizen, ¿Vas a venir a firmar tu contrato o vas a quedarte ahí?-

- ¡Eh…claro!- dijo Ryoga, pero al ver la cara de Touya supo que algo faltaba- ¡Eh…claro, señor!-

Listo, Touya le dio algo que podríamos interpretar como un gesto de aprobación. Ambos entraron a la oficina de Kinomoto.

Dentro, Ryoga se quedó viendo algunas cosas que no recordaba haber visto la última vez, como una foto de Yukito y Touya con los mozos en una casa, todos reunidos y brindando. Viendo mejor notó que el único que llevaba un collar de serpentinas sobre el cuello era Soujiro y si veías entre las botellas y los vasos había algo como una torta. _Una torta de cumpleaños._

Luego estaban esos adornos extraños con formas humanoides…

- Echizen-

Había olvidado que no estaba solo.

- Eh, señor-

- Toma- le tendió un papel sobre el escritorio. Ryoga lo leyó rápidamente, y como era su primer día, mientras firmaba, se atrevió a preguntar- Señor, ¿Por qué Asakura sigue aquí?- Touya levantó una ceja. Glup- Si…si casi siempre hacía desastres y no se lleva bien con nadie…-

- No entiendo tu punto, Echizen-

- Je, olvídelo señor- Se levantó, y le agradeció con una inclinación- Arigatou, Touya-san-

Salió de la oficina, y fuera ya se sentó en la barra como minutos antes, Yukito estaba ya en otro lado y sólo le quedaba Soujiro, que como usualmente pasaba, estaba ocupado en la registradora.

- Je, verdad, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kaito? Creí que Luffy le caía bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué ahora está enojado con él?-

Risas. Ryoga nunca había escuchado la risa de Soujiro hasta ese momento. Claro, siempre sonreía, ese no era ningún secreto, pero no reía mucho, al menos. Su risa era contagiosa, pero no era ruidosa- Ryoga-kun, es que a Kaito si le agrada Luffy, sino que ahora está algo… herido…sí, herido en su orgullo-

- Yadda…¿Cómo así? ¿Qué ha hecho Luffy?-

- Pues… hace unas semanas llegó una muchacha pelirroja muy bonita, y…-

- y Kaito trató de conquistarla…- terminó Ryoga rodando sus ojos, Soujiro asintió.

- Hai… pero no lo consiguió, porque ella dijo que no estaba interesada…-

- Je, demonios, ¡No me digas que Luffy si lo logró!-

Taikobou llegó en ese momento, pidiendo casi sin habla un vaso de agua, había ido a comprar los comestibles que resultaron ser muchos más de los que se imaginaba. Le dio un medio saludo a Ryoga, y luego se sentó, a tomar el vaso de agua en segundos.

- Que pronto viniste, eh. Creí que llegarías para Enero… te debió costar mucho el pasaje… en esta época… estamos ya cerca de Navidad…-

- Si… pero igual, no podía perderme esta Navidad aquí… ¿O si?-

Risas- Jejeje, ¡Mira que si tienes razón! Por primera vez irás con nosotros a festejar el Año Nuevo… je… Hacemos eso todos los años… y luego acabamos sin recordar lo que hicimos pero no te preocupes… siempre hay alguien que esté sobrio (Soujiro) por si pasa algo…-

- Gracias a Kami-sama… eso de festejar entre hombres hasta perder la conciencia suena… perturbador…- dijo Ryoga, poniendo una cara graciosa- Y… sigue contando sobre la pelirroja, Soujiro…-

- Oh… ¡Hablan de Nami!- dijo Taikobou con rostro soñador- ¡Esa si que es una buena historia! ¿Puedo contársela, tenken?-

- Hai-

- Demonios, por la cara que pones parece que esa tal Nami está buena…-

- Jejeje…bien, bien, ¿En donde te quedaste? ¿Ya Kaito intentó ligársela?-

Soujiro asintió.

- Bien, bien- pausa dramática- Kaito estuvo toda esa semana quemando neuronas sobre cómo hacer que la pelirroja, por cierto se llama Nami, estuviese rogándole a sus pies para luego botarla como todas las demás. Pero por más que trataba ella no le hizo ni una pizca de caso… hasta que un día, Luffy fue quien tuvo que darle su orden, puesto que los demás estábamos ocupados y Kaito se enfermó y no vino. Resulta que cuando a los minutos buscábamos a Luffy (Que ya debía haber llegado con la cuenta de ella), lo encontramos hablando con la pelirroja… y ella se estaba riendo…Te imaginarás que no dijimos palabra alguna a Kaito… porque ella no permitía a nadie sentarse con ella y menos a Kaito- Ryoga se estaba partiendo de risa, Taikobou continuó- Pero el que a ella le agradase Luffy se hizo muy evidente, al día siguiente no vino tampoco Kaito y mandamos a Quatre a que la atendiese, y ella pidió por el _chico con el sombrero de paja,_ como es la clienta tuvimos que decirle a Luffy que le llevase el pedido, que curiosamente siempre terminaba comiéndoselo él, vimos que se reían, y que ella a veces se enojaba y le golpeaba pero en realidad se notaba a kilómetros que se llevaban de maravilla-

- Pero en algún momento Kaito tuvo que regresar…-

- Si, y no te imaginas cómo se puso al ver que la pelirroja solo quería a Luffy. No creas que Kaito estaba enamorado de ella… ni nada… pero su orgullo fue pisoteado… ¡Y nada más que por Luffy!-

- Eso duele- dijo Ryoga riendo burlonamente.

- Si, pero Luffy apenas y se da cuenta de su mal humor, y siempre trata de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible para que Kaito no ande tan molesto… Ni se imagina que sea por Nami por lo que él está así. Pero ya se le pasará… ya vendrá otra que no le haga caso y consuma su tiempo…- dijo con tono sabio Taikobou.

- Amén- dijo Ryoga, viendo a Kaito repartiendo las órdenes afuera.

**--**

Kaoru Kaidoh estaba a medio milisegundo de asesinar a Momoshiro si no se callaba _ya_. ¿Pero que historia era esa de unas chicas en casa de, nada mas ni nada menos, que ECHIZEN? ¿Hermano? No entendía palabra alguna y no quería entender… ¿Qué se creía Takeshi? Ir a contarle estupideces sin sentido como esas cuando claramente a él le importaba un rábano si estuvo medio Japón en casa de Ryoma.

Pero al parecer Momo no captaba la indirecta.

Hablaba y hablaba… ¡Y estaban en clase! Idiota, estaba distrayendo a todo mundo…

Pero aunque fue así, aunque acabó la clase y todos salieron, aunque se encontraron con los sempais en las canchas para practicar… aun así Momoshiro SEGUIA hablando…

Y lo peor… Eiji se sumó a él criticando kami-sabe-qué-cosas sobre lo que sea que había estado hablando Takeshi…

Pronto también Oishi se encontró en el tema…

Claro, hasta que llegase Tezuka y los pusiese a todos en su lugar, junto con Syusuke, Inui y Kawamura.

Ryoma y Sakuno salieron juntos, seguidos muy de cerca por Tomoka, quien se notaba hablaba rápidamente sobre algo. Osakada ya no llevaba las dos coletas, solo una. Lo que claro, la hacía más atractiva… pero naturalmente su melodiosa voz alejaba a cualquier pretendiente a riesgo de perder el sentido de audición.

Y lo único que le faltaba… que esa _mocosa_ molesta también se metiese en la conversación aquella…

- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? ¿Estuvieron en casa de Ryoga-sama y Ryoma-sama? ¡Oh! ¿Y quienes son? ¿Son bonitas?-

Oishi había divisado la expresión asesina del rostro de Kaito, he intentó hacer que todos se callasen… aunque fue muy tarde… cuando ya todos empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo, el dueño de _La serpiente Boomerang _se salió de sus casillas.

- ¡Cállense todos!- gritó Kaito, tirando la toalla que estaba rodeando su cuello, al suelo. Los ojos negros resplandecieron peligrosamente.

Tezuka lo ignoró, como siempre ignoraba aquellos arrebatos de sus compañeros de equipo, para evitar alguna innecesaria perdida de tiempo.

- Comenzaremos hoy con veinte vueltas, ya saben las reglas- dijo, y todos callaron. Las chicas fueron a sus sitios. Inui se adelantó y dijo- El que llegue último tendrá que tomar de mi nuevo y mejorado jugo de especias…-

_¡Asco!_

La sustancia que tenia el vaso que levantaba Sadaharu apenas y podía ser vista sin sentir ganas de arrojar. Solo Fuji se mantuvo impasible a la vista de aquella sustancia verde pantano con cosas flotando en su superficie.

- Creo que con _nuevo y mejorado _se refiere a _más repugnante y asqueroso _–dijo Momo en voz baja a Ryoma, quien sonrió en son de burla.

Se formaron y empezaron a correr alrededor de las canchas.

**--**

- No se porqué me estás llevando a este lugar- dijo Naga, que prácticamente era empujada por Tatsuki hacia la puerta abierta de Seigaku.

- Ne, Naga, ¿No te gustaría ver como practican los chicos?- pregunto la pelirroja, arreglando sus cabellos que caían sobre su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Naga suspiró, tratando de comprender por última vez a su amiga.

- No-

- ¿Por qué no? Será divertido…-

- Porque no me interesa… no le veo lo divertido a estar viendo como juegan con una raqueta- dijo Naga, secamente, y separándose de Tatsuki.

Viendo la resolución de la morena por no ir a las canchas le preguntó- ¿De verdad no piensas venir?-

- Ya dije que no-

Kikumaru se lamentó, tendría que llevarla nuevamente a su casa…pero Naga le dijo, lo mejor que pudo, que no se preocupase, que ella sólo iría a caminar un rato alrededor de Seigaku, y que luego la encontraría en las canchas. Como dijimos antes, Naga no estaba proponiendo ningún plan, no le pedía permiso a Tatsuki, sólo se limitó a informarle que estaría por ahí.

Y conociendo todo esto, Tatsuki también se limitó a asentir e irse para las canchas. Muy pocas veces se ponía en contra de Shiroi, fuese por su carácter o porque en realidad habían pocas cosas en las que no estaban deacuerdo.

- Si tú quieres…- Y se fue corriendo a las canchas.

Naga vagó por el colegio, y no supo cuánto caminó, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, o si Tatsuki ya la estaba buscando. Ni siquiera se concentró en el colegio, sino que caminaba robóticamente, antes de toparse con algo que le llamase la atención.

Un joven que cualquiera consideraría atractivo, con otro mucho más alto, justo a unos metros de la puerta principal de Seigaku. Fue ahí que la muchacha realizó en que había dado vueltas en círculos. No que eso estuviese mal…ni importase ahora.

El muchacho hablaba de forma altanera con el otro, a pesar de llevar ambos el mismo uniforme, parecía que el más alto era un criado, en vez de su compañero de clases. Eso no impresionó a Naga que acostumbrada desde pequeña a ese mundo había aprendido a aceptar esa clase de comportamiento.

Detrás de ellos había una limusina lujosa, que ella supuso era del joven.

No retrocedió, sino que caminó justo hacia donde estaban los dos, haciendo que uno de ellos voltease, naturalmente fue el más alto, puesto que como ella sabía, el otro pensaría que cualquier otra persona no merecía su interés.

Un pensamiento que _ambos _compartían.

Se quedó parada a su lado, mientras el chico alto la miraba con la vista perdida. El otro muchacho al fin volteó.

Le tomó unos segundos, más que unos segundos. Pero el rostro de Naga era uno difícil de olvidar. Aún así Atobe dudó- Hm… ¿Buscas algo?-

Tono arrogante, como se lo esperaba Shiroi. Sonrió, con frío desprecio, con un odio refinado- Atobe, querido… ¿No recuerdas quien soy?-

Esa forma de hablar, esa manera de provocar al interlocutor, el respeto mezclado por esos modales lógicos, modales calculados, tono bipolar… Atobe sonrió, de igual manera que ella, igual que lo hacía cuando estaba en un evento con demás gente de su _circulo._

- ¿Debería?- preguntó el.

Naga soltó una risa, y Atobe, que no esperaba eso, tuvo la sensación de que era afilada, y frunció algo el ceño, no mucho, lo suficiente para que Kabaji hiciese lo propio y notase su molestia.

- Hm, Nagasaki Shiroi, ¿Te acuerdas de ella Kabaji?- dijo Atobe, sabiendo que había cometido un error al mostrar su incomodidad, puesto que eso le decía a Naga que tenía el control. Shiroi sólo negó un poco la cabeza al comprobar la costumbre que tenían ellos de contestar una pregunta con otra.

- Usu- dijo el mayor, asintiendo.

La muchacha, sin embargo, no lo recordaba.

- ¿Y que haces en Seigaku, Nagaki?-

Naga odiaba aquel apelativo, y sabia que Atobe quería eso, quería incomodarla. Pero eso le iba a costar, decidió.

- No mucho, ¿Y tu, Atobe querido?-

El joven se encogió de hombros, gesto típico de niño rico aburrido- Hm, casi nada-

Era una guerra, una pequeña guerra fría. Sin golpes, sin insultos, simplemente con la capacidad de cada uno de hablar venenosamente, en doble, en triple en todos los sentidos posibles, en cada gesto desinteresado, como si lo mismo valiese que hablasen con la pared. Eso era, y ni Naga ni Atobe pudieron negar que este tipo de conversación era algo muy entretenido.

Se miraron otra vez, ahora con más detenimiento. Atobe vio a la compañera de juegos de su infancia mucho mas crecida, unos centímetros más baja que él, delgada y elegante, como siempre ella había sido. El rostro maduro e impecable, bonita… no, mejor dicho, _atractiva_.

Mientras ella sólo se limitó a aceptar que Keigo había crecido y ya no era un mocoso egocéntrico. Ahora era un adolescente egocéntrico.

- Hm, bueno Nagaki ha sido…mmm… _divertido_ encontrarte aquí…- dijo Atobe- Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer-

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- dijo Naga, sin dejar de sonreír, burlándose continuamente y dándose la vuelta para retirarse, haciendo antes una pequeña reverencia- Nos vemos, Atobe-kun!-

Keigo la vio alejarse de la puerta principal. Con el caminar seguro, con la vista al frente y con los ojos celestes relampagueando de pura diversión, diversión a su costa, esto es.

_Nagasaki Shiroi._

Si que era todo un personaje. ¿Qué haría ella en Japón y todavía de todos los lugares, en Seigaku?

**--**

Tatsuki colgó el móvil. Naga le había llamado sólo para decirle que se iría a casa de los Kikumaru de una vez, se aburría, notó la pelirroja, desviando su vista a las canchas, donde su hermano ya empezaba a guardar sus cosas, y donde los demás tenistas terminaban ya sus entrenamientos. Ryoga no había ido, como esperaba ella, pero según Ryoma estaba en su antiguo trabajo.

Tezuka ya se retiraba de las canchas, preciso momento en el que Atobe entraba.

- Tezuka… hm… largo tiempo sin verte…-

- Hm…-

Ya Kunimitsu se estaba yendo, cuando Atobe decide preguntarle- Por cierto, adivina a quien vi hoy-

A Tezuka le importaba literalmente muy poco a quien había visto hoy Atobe, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, mas importantes que eso.

- A Nagasaki Shiroi-

El buchou de Seigaku no volteo. Solo se quedo ahí, pensando que Kunimitsu recordaba a la muchacha, Keigo continuó- La encontré aquí, cuando estaba entrando-

- No sé de quien hablas- interrumpió Tezuka, que había girado la cabeza sólo para ver de reojo al muchacho. Atobe iba a responderle, cuando nuevamente habla- Tengo cosas que hacer-

No le dio tiempo para hablar. Keigo lo vio irse igual cómo vio irse a Naga, y sonrió misteriosamente.

**--**

Dos jóvenes llegaban a Seigaku luego de varias horas de vueltas y caminata…

- ¡Eh! ¿Este es Seigaku?- dijo una de ellas, la rubia, mirando la entrada casi cerrada del colegio.

Tomoe miró a un sujeto que salía del colegio, y suspiró- Luchia… ya acabaron los entrenamientos, llegamos tarde-

- ¡Oh no!-

_Continuara… (¡Lo prometo! T.T)_

**--**

**N/A:** Hola! Primero unas cuantas cositas… no pierdan detalle de lo que ocurre, porque aunque Aniki fue una historia sólo de la vida de los chicos, ésta segunda parte incluirá también cosas que no se vio en la otra, para empezar muchos personajes de otros animes harán un pequeño cameo aquí (Aparte de los chicos que ya todas conocen que trabajan en la Heladería… ¡No podía dejarlos sin trabajo!) y la esperada participación de Aoshi, ya que en Aniki 1 aún no estaba claro su papel.

Lo que dice al principio en negrita es algo que comúnmente diría Ryoga, creo que comenzare poniendo en cada capítulo algo así…

Ryoma: Lo que dice arriba no es cierto uú Ryoga no es mejor que yo…

Jejeje… :P

Ryoga: Oh Chibi-suke… no creí que me extrañaras tanto XD

Ryoma: XO ¡No lo hice!

Claro… 99

Ryoga: Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Soujiro?

…Oh demonios! ¡Lo perdí! T.T

Ryoga & Ryoma: xx

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y mientras busco a Seta, los que están perdidos y no entienden muchas cosas les recomiendo que lean Aniki1, o por lo menos el SUPER RESUMEN que hice en el primer capitulo de este Aniki2… ¡Gracias!

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Oyaji**

Una cena nada convencional con Nanjiroh Echizen.


	3. I Parte: Oyaji

**N/A:** Quise dejar más tiempo para que noten que he actualizado… y de paso para retocar un poco la historia… nn bien, ¡Al Capitulo!

**Warning: **Bueno… Antes que sigan habiendo confusiones… Ni Tomoe, ni Luchia, ni Naga son personajes de otros animes; las tres son inventadas… aunque con Luchia si pasó que el nombre lo saqué de la _otra _Luchia (Mermaid Melody) que da la casualidad que es la pareja de mi querido mozo Kaito XD pero** no** son la misma. Y no había notado que también con Tomoe ocurría algo parecido (Rurouni Kenshin) y como aquí aparecen varios personajes de diferentes animes no quiero que se confundan. Luchia sólo comparte el cabello rubio con la Luchia de Mermaid Melody, y Tomoe es totalmente distinta a la de Rurouni Kenshin.

**Pairings:** Aclarando… **RYOSAKU**! Jejeje… RyogaOC, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u)

_¿Se ve como si me perteneciera PoT?... nop…eso pensé xD_

**::ANIKI 2:: **

**Christmas Arc.**

**Oyaji**

"_Me parece raro que cuando alguien pregunta '¿Qué tres cosas te gustaría tener en una isla contigo?', muy pocos responden 'Un bote'…__**"**_

_**Tatsuki Kikumaru.**_

**-+-**

Ryoga fue directo a su casa, como imaginó Tatsuki. Pensó en ir a Seigaku, pero las ganas de estar tumbado viendo la televisión lo tentaron más. Tenía tres meses para ir a Seigaku…

Desde luego su trabajo empezaría recién al día siguiente, Kaito estuvo de un humor pésimo las horas que se quedó. Parecía muy exaltado y con quien se las tomaba era con Luffy. Bueno, ya se le pasará… confió Ryoga… como dijo Taikobou… ya vendría otra que no le haga ni caso…

Su padre estaba durmiendo afuera, porque según él hacía mucho calor dentro de la casa… Ryoga creía lo contrario, pero no le dijo nada. Suponía que estaba molesto por lo de salir en familia…

Le hará bien, se dijo Ryoga, que yo recuerde las únicas veces que hemos estado los tres juntos han sido todas en algún partido de tenis.

Notando lo rara que era su familia pensó en lo que siempre decía su Suki-chan… eso sobre que los Echizen siempre tenían la pelota amarilla en la cabeza. Talvez si era cierto… al menos en chibi-suke era así…

- Tadaima-

Ryoma había llegado. Su padre, afuera, no se inmutó, seguía dormitando. Ryoga apagó el televisor.

- ¿Lo despertamos?-

- Ya está despierto- dijo Ryoma, saliendo a donde estaba su padre, y sin esperar a que éste voltease, dijo- Ya nos vamos a cambiar. Haz lo mismo-

- Hmm… ¿Qué se cree este jovencito para darle órdenes a su padre?- dijo Nanjiroh, como hablando para sí mismo.

Ryoma y su hermano fueron a cambiarse.

_¡Pescado frito!, _pensó Ryoma, cambiándose en su cuarto. Un polo tipo camisa a rayas verdes y amarillas. Pensó que irían a un restaurante elegante y aunque detestase la ropa así, le gustaba comer en sitios donde la comida fuese de primera… y que su padre pagase por ellas.

La boca empezaba a hacérsele agua con la imagen de los platos que pediría…

_¡Mariscos!, _pensó Ryoga, mirando su transformación… detestaba usar ropa así, se sentía incómodo. Pero ¡Rayos, si que valía la pena! ¡Cualquier cosa por comer miles y millones de mariscos hasta reventar!...

Ryoga nunca había sabido cocinar muy bien con mariscos, talvez por eso era que le gustaban tanto…

Salieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Listo-

Ronquidos.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde hace un rato estaba su padre dormitando.

- ¿¡Todavía no te has cambiado?!

**-+-**

Tomoe y Luchia fueron a casa de la última. No quedaba cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos. Estaba más cerca de casa de Tatsuki que la de Echizen y aún más lejos de Seigaku. Luchia había insistido tanto en ir al colegio que muy a su pesar y cansancio Tomoe tuvo que aceptar.

- Nani, nani… ¡Estas muy pensativa!- dijo Luchia, cuando subían ya a segundo piso de la casa de Luchia, donde estaba su gran habitación.

- Si… no es nada… voy a leer un poco- dijo, yendo hacia la biblioteca.

_¿Leer? ¡Dios, pero si leía todo el tiempo!_

Tomoe fue directo a la biblioteca. Tomó un libro cualquiera y se sentó a leerlo. De pronto, la imagen de aquel chico que salía por la puerta de ese colegio la cogió por sorpresa. Pensó que ya no recordaba su rostro pero se alegró de que no fuese así. Tenía ojos marrones, el rostro algo serio y cabello castaño… ¡Era guapísimo! Como diría Tatsuki: Un a verdadera monada…Pero como siempre, creyó que él no se fijaría en ella. Una nerd con lentes fondo de botella. Una rata de biblioteca.

- Uf…-

¿Qué si era una rata de biblioteca? Estaba segura que eso no impediría que algún chico se enamorase de ella… ¿Cierto?

Además… si lo volvía a ver sería una suerte.

El viaje no fue como ella creyó y pese a que recién su estadía en Japón no era tan larga, ya quería regresar a su casa.

- Eh…. Tomoe… Tenemos un problema- dijo Luchia, apenas entró, jugando con sus dedos. Tomoe suspiró. Dejaría para después sus interesantes levantes de autoestima.

**-+-**

Fueron con el carro por el lado contrario por el que Ryoga se dirigía a su trabajo, casi no hablaban, porque Nanjiroh se había puesto a cantar alguna rara canción totalmente desentonado.

Hasta que llegaron a una esquina, y vieron un lugar decorado con gatitos, algún tipo de café, como decía su letrero: KITTY CAFÉ. El carro paró. Todo rosado, pomposo… para chicas… Ryoga y Ryoma empezaban ya a poner la vista en otra cosa cuando notaron que el pervertido de su padre no estaba con ellos. Fueron hasta el café y lo vieron prácticamente babeando en el aparador… y no precisamente por la comida. Entró sin siquiera mirarlos y ellos tuvieron que seguirlo.

Todo era como sacado de algún doujinshi hentai, pensaron Ryoma y Ryoga. Aunque el primero se sintió mas incómodo con el lugar, el segundo sin embargo también lo estaba, pero por distintas razones.

El lugar estaba adornado con luces bajas, música suave y una docena de chicas, con un uniforme _bastante_ sugestivo. Tenían una falda roja con varias capas, mucho más arriba de lo que la falda de Seigaku permitía, una blusa rosada, con un listón y con no mucho para la imaginación, y termina el recorrido con unas orejitas de gato sobre el cabello de cada una… Ryoga tragó, Ryoma surcó su frente, desviando la mirada a otra cosa que no tuviera piernas.

- Eh… esto no era mi idea de comer con el viejo- murmuró Ryoga, mirando el lugar extrañado.

Ryoma bufó, con las manos en los bolsillos y dijo cáscaramente- Seguramente esta _sí_ era la idea del oyaji para salir a comer…-

Caminaron como si estuviesen en una zona minada, evitando mirar a alguna, a riesgo de parecer pervertidos, mientras Nanjiroh, a quien le brillaban los ojos, no se preocupaba en mirar cuanto más podía.

- ¡Je! ¿No es éste lugar fantástico?- dijo, viendo como una de las 'gatitas' se acercaba a él. Le dijo que la siguiera para que ella lo colocase en una mesa. Nanjiroh no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue tras la muchacha. Ryoga y Ryoma se taparon discretamente el rostro.

- Talvez si salimos corriendo no lo note…- preguntó Ryoga.

Ryoma dijo, ya molesto- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Vio a su padre preguntándole a la muchacha si una chica tan linda tenia novio y agregó, tratando de ver alguna manera en la que salir con la dignidad entera de ese lugar- Si dura más de media hora nos vamos-

El mayor de los Echizen asintió, completamente deacuerdo- Ya hablaste, chibi-suke-

Se sentaron, Ryoma y Ryoga al mismo lado, dejando a su padre frente a ellos, aún tratando de flirtear con la camarera.

- Muchos de nuestros clientes vienen sólo para ver a las que trabajamos aquí- dijo la muchacha sonriendo abiertamente con orgullo pero también aparentando inocencia.

- Me pregunto porqué- dijo Ryoga, en voz baja pero suficiente para que su hermano lo oyese y riesen juntos entre dientes.

La muchacha miró a Ryoma y dijo con una sonrisa estúpida- He… ¿Tú no habrás venido para eso, no, niño?-

Aquello hizo que Ryoma desease que aquella muchacha no fuese mujer. Le había dicho pervertido y encima niño. Niño pervertido. El eco en su cabeza era insoportable. ¡Lo de niño quizás lo pasaba pero pervertido jamás! - Vine aquí a comer- Dijo lo más áspero posible, casi gruñendo las palabras y viéndola como si fuese la cosa más repugnante en el mundo entero.

El ambiente de pronto se volvió frío.

- Claro, claro…- dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente.

Se retiró para lástima de Nanjiroh que terminó culpando a sus hijos por el incidente- No era forma de tratar a una señorita, Ryoma. Tienes que empezar a aprender de mí o terminarás sin novia-

Ryoga suponía que Ryoma no le había dicho ni una palabra a Nanjiroh sobre su relación con Sakuno, pero no pensó que duraría mucho hasta que Nanjiroh se enterase con la costumbre de su padre de 'investigar' (Dígase _espiar_).

Se quedaron un rato callados, Ryoma leyendo la cartilla de órdenes que había en la mesa, ignorando por LO ALTO los comentarios de su padre.

- De haber sabido que íbamos a comer en un lugar _así _hubiese venido más casual- dijo de pronto, más para Ryoga que para Nanjiroh. No estaba acostumbrado a ropa que no fuese la deportiva y lo que eligió para _salir a comer_ no era lo adecuado puesto que el lugar no era nada elegante, como pensó que sería.

- Si, yo también…- dijo Ryoga, traqueando los dedos y viendo a su padre de manera acusadora- Pero de haber sabido que íbamos a venir a este lugar hubiese propuesto ir a mi trabajo-

Miraron largamente con gesto enojado al Samurai.

- Oh vamos chicos- dijo Nanjiroh, a sus anchas, captando las indirectas- ¡Esto es fantástico!- Los chicos siguieron mirándolo enojados- Bah… esperaba una actitud así del aguafiestas de tu hermano, pero de ti… esperaba otra cosa… me has decepcionado Ryoga…-

- ¡¿Decepcionado de qué, viejo pervertido?!- dijo Ryoga, con un ceño en el rostro por primera vez, lo que hacía a Ryoma y a él casi gemelos, sin contar la altura. Ryoma no se impresionó tanto con el cambio porque también estaba enojado, y le hubiese puesto en su sitio al hentai que era su padre pero no quería molestarse en hacerlo. Nanjiroh ya no miraba a Ryoga, porque estaba entretenido en otra cosa…o tal vez en dos- Eres un caso perdido- dijo el mayor de los hermanos, cruzándose de brazos.

Fue cuando apareció un joven. Probablemente el único en ese mar de jovencitas. Rubio, alto, cabello algo largo, en una coleta. Ojos celestes oscuros. Tenía un uniforme púrpura, sin la falda ni la blusa reveladora. Pero sí con las orejitas e incluso una colita.

- ¿Listos para pedir?- dijo agradablemente, pero peligrosamente cerca de Nanjiroh. Basta con decir que el samurai buscó por todas partes a la otra muchacha. A cualquier muchacha- ¿Qué buscas, cariño?-

- ¿Y la…la…?-

- Jojojo, no te preocupes. Yo soy el encargado de ordenar para ustedes, mi nombre es Nathan y cualquier cosa díganmelo a mi- Guiño.

El viejo tenista, sacó unos lentes y dijo con acento raro- Eh… disculpe… no hablo español…-

¡PLOM!

- ¡Eso es mentira!- Ryoma y Ryoga dijeron al mismo tiempo. Nathan sólo rió.

- Es tan gracioso-

Ryoma tenia unos ojos como platos, la vista de ese hombre con esas orejas y _esa_ cola de gato le dejaban un trauma de por vida. Ryoga no sabia si reír de su padre, o de la situación o del traje gracioso del muchacho. Sonrió gentilmente al mozo…se le ocurría una idea…

- Disculpe a mi padre. Queremos dos número 3, un número 9, un número…mm… 10…y… Chibi-suke- Señala con la cabeza a Ryoma- Prefiere que no le den lo que viene con el número 3, yo por el contrario sí-

- ¡Ah! Al pequeñín no le gusta el wasabi! Es una pena… No te preocupes por tu padre, lo haré sentir como en casa…señor…- dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nanjiroh.

Ryoga sonrió aún más, traviesamente hacia su padre- Echizen, su nombre es Nanjiroh Echizen. Yo soy Ryoga Echizen y él es Ryoma Echizen-

- Oh… ¡Son una familia! Que lindo, todos unidos…Ya decía yo que se parecían ambos a este simpático caballero…- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Nanjiroh, quien tuvo escalofríos- Bueno familia Echizen, ahora les traigo su orden- Se fue, pero cuando una de las chicas quiso acercarse a su mesa, el rubio la espantó.

- Mmm… interesante…- dijo Ryoga, echándose cómodamente hacia atrás- ¿Sabes Chibi-suke?-

- ¿Qué cosa, Ryoga?- dijo Ryoma, también de humor renovado al ver la estupefacción de Nanjiroh.

- Que siempre nuestro querido y honorable padre ha estado coqueteando con todas las cosas que tengan falda… y con la única que no coqueteó, ¡Le hizo caso! ¿No es la vida una ironía?-

- El infierno que lo es- dijo el mayor de todos, frunciendo el ceño. La aparición de Nathan no le había hecho gracia- De todas estas hermosas jovencitas nos tenía que tocar el único…el único…-

- ¿El único…?- preguntó Ryoga, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Bah!- dijo, refunfuñando- Sabía que esta era una mala idea-

- Eso no dijiste cuando entraste- dijo Ryoma, de forma venenosa, dando un vistazo a las chicas, hasta que notó que varias estaban en Seigaku. Y algunas incluso en su salón.

Ryoga que había notado la mirada de su hermano, le preguntó que pasaba, después de pensar que quizás su hermano ya había sido atacado por la llamada hormonal, Ryoma le dijo que algunas de las chicas eran de Seigaku. Su mirada viajó alrededor, como si estuviera en desesperada búsqueda por alguien. Cosa que no era cierta, el no estaba buscando a nadie, se convenció. Él fue ahí para comer. Nada más ni nada menos. No, no estaba buscando a cierta muchacha castaña porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella preferiría estar muerta antes de llevar los trajes que las otras estaban usando. Además, lo más probable es que ella estuviese en su casa, o en casa de Osakada. No había ninguna manera que ella participaría en esto.

- ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Ryoga-sama!-

Oh por Dios…

Ryoma volteo al llamado, viendo a Tomoka Osakada con la misma falda de todas, las coletas deshechas y las orejas de gato en su cabello. La reconoció por su melodiosa voz, al igual que su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Es genial que estén aquí! ¡Ryoga-sama, me enteré que acaba de llegar! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Ya les tomaron la orden?- dijo todas éstas preguntas a velocidad luz.

Ambos Echizen la miraron sorprendidos por su presencia, pero Nanjiroh aprovechó aquella oportunidad para coquetearle. Al menos intentó hacerlo…

- ¡EH! ¡Usted es el padre de Ryoga-sama y Ryoma-sama! ¡Soy Tomoka Osakada! ¿Me recuerda?- Algo aturdido por los sórdidos gritos de ella, Nanjiroh no respondió.

- Osakada-san… ¿Qué hace trabajando aquí?- dijo Ryoga, a lo que Osakada contestó, muy contenta y casi evitando con todas sus fuerzas no saltarle encima al mayor de los Echizen- Es sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo, nada importante y lo más probable es que lo deje para el próximo mes-

- ¿No le pagan bien?-

- No es eso- dijo- Es todo muy divertido pero hay mucha gente y tengo que quedarme más de lo que debería-

¿Y que si Tomoka convencía a Sakuno para trabajar ahí? Viejos pervertidos como su propio padre irían sólo a verla en ese… _traje_… ¿Qué podía hacer? Dudaba que soportarse siquiera un día sin ir a ese lugar y partirles las caras a esos enfermos, pensó notablemente preocupado Ryoma.

Llegó Nathan y con gesto glacial espantó a Tomoka, que se despidió con los ojos brillándole hacia Ryoga (Quien le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa) , y luego miró a Nanjiroh como con una nueva luz- Sabía que lo conocía… ¡Lo sabía! Usted es Nanjiroh Echizen –duh- ¡El Samurai! ¡Ho! He visto todos, TODOS sus partidos, los veía desde que era un niño… ¡Usted es de lo mejor señor Echizen! Lástima que dejó el tenis… y tan de pronto… No dudo que usted hubiese sido el próximo número uno… ¡Eso ni se dude!- Puso los platos en la mesa- Aquí tienen, disfruten la comida…-

Nathan se fue. Y los chicos vieron su comida…

- No voy a comer esto- dijo Ryoma, mirando ceñudo su plato.

- Je, ¿Por qué?- dijo su padre, igual de ceñudo.

- Es rosado- dijo como si fuese obvio.

Pero Ryoga lo probó y a pesar del color no sabía mal. Muy a su pesar Ryoma tuvo que comérselo. Pensó que irían a comer pescado frito y por eso no quiso comer horas antes.

_Maldito Café._

La comida consistió en chistes muy sarcásticos sobre el _oyaji _y su nueva _conquista._ Cosas como 'Estoy seguro que Okaa-san se pondrá muy celosa… pero de la forma en la que Nathan combina la ropa…' o 'Okaa-san se va a morir cuando lo sepa… pero de la risa'. Nanjiroh sólo gruñía, evitando en lo posible que los comentarios le afectasen.

- Ya basta- dijo, harto- Terminen su comida para que nos larguemos de aquí-

- Oi, oi… ¡Tranquilo viejo!- dijo Ryoga, terminando ya su postre- ¿No te lo estas tomando muy en serio, eh? Debes relajarte…- Nanjiroh empezaba a tranquilizarse cuando el muchacho vuelve a hablar-… talvez Nathan pueda darte un masaje…-

Risas.

- ¡Dejen de reírse!-

Terminaron la comida, los chicos haciéndole pagar a su padre por las vergüenzas anteriores. Nathan llegó con la cuenta, y con una cámara.

- Si no le molesta quisiera tomarme una foto con usted…- dijo, sonriendo, sin esperar respuesta se puso MUY cerca de Nanjiroh y tomó no una, sino vaaaarias fotos. Ryoga y Ryoma sacaron sus respectivos celulares, tomando también varias fotos. Nanjiroh los fulminó con la mirada. Se safó de Nathan y se fue al carro, sin esperar a los muchachos. Ryoga y Ryoma sacaron dinero de sus billeteras, al ver que Nanjiroh no le había dado propina al joven mesero y se lo dieron a Nathan.

- Muchas gracias por la INOLVIDABLE cena- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa enigmática, junto con su hermano.

- Arigatou- dijo Ryoma.

- ¡Oh! No hay de qué…- dijo el rubio, sonriendo, al principio algo contrariado y luego feliz- ¡Vengan cuando puedan!-

- ¡No lo dudes, Ja ne!- dijo Ryoga, ondeando una mano al muchacho y yendo con su hermano al carro.

Entraron al auto, y no se dirigieron ni una palabra por buen rato.

- Acéptalo…no fuiste para comer con nosotros- dijo Ryoga, que se sentó al lado de su padre en la camioneta, Ryoma estaba detrás, mirando por la ventanilla- Ambos sabemos para qué fuiste a ese lugar… ¡Ahora todo explica porqué no querías llevar a Okaa-san, viejo hentai!-

- Bueno, por lo visto no fue buena idea- dijo enojado Nanjiroh, viendo la hora.

- Mereces todo lo que te pasó- dijo Ryoma riendo burlonamente, recordando momentos inolvidables con el…la… er…Nathan…

El mayor gruñó, aclarando que no quería más bromas así.

- Verdad, ¿Qué sucedió ayer, eh, viejo?- dijo distraídamente Ryoga, hablando sobre el robo.

- ¿No están algo grandes para espiar conversaciones ajenas?-

Los muchachos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Si, Nanjiroh Echizen es la persona CORRECTA para hablar de respeto a la privacidad. ¡Por favor!

- Nos preocupamos, nada más…- dijo Ryoga, pero su hermano solo gruñó y volvió su vista a la ventana.

- ¡Bah, bah! ¿También me van a venir ustedes con esto? Sé cómo cuidarme yo solo…- dijo el tenista, dando vuelta a una esquina- Además… no fue un robo… saben que su madre exagera… como siempre-

- ¿No fue un robo, entonces que fue?-

- Estaba saliendo de la casa de un conocido en la ciudad, cuando un sujeto sale de un lugar corriendo y me pide que le dé el carro, como no quise hacerlo trató de herirme y como tampoco pudo, pues me quitó los papeles que tenía en el brazo. Una de las vecinas llamó a la policía por eso todo este escándalo. Eso es todo-

Como Nanjiroh no quisiese decir más, Ryoma preguntó- ¿Y que tenían esos papeles?-

Fue raro, el samurai empalideció y su semblante se puso serio. Cosa que se notaba a la vista como cuando le pasaba a Ryoga pues ambos no tenían la costumbre de hacerlo.

- Nada importante-

Los chicos miraron como bicho raro a su padre, incluso Ryoma que ya no tenía interés alguno en la ventana. ¿Qué demonios tenían esos papeles?

**-+-**

- Talvez alguna cosa de la casa- dijo Ryoga, en la oscuridad del cuarto, a unas horas de haber regresado a la casa, ahuecando sus almohadas. Ryoma, desde su cama, soltó un sonido de quien trata de acomodarse en la cama- O talvez dinero…-

Cuando llegaron a su casa, su padre estaba igual de callado. No dijo el tradicional 'Que sueñen con chicas' ni tampoco fastidió a Ryoma. Ondeó una mano como despidiéndose y fue directo a su dormitorio, dejando a los chicos más confusos que antes.

- Dijo papeles, no dinero- interrumpió el más joven, mirando ahora a su hermano medio sentado en la cama con la vista perdida en la pared frente a él- De todas maneras… ¿Qué nos importa?...-

Ryoga desvió la mirada y se echó en la cama. Ryoma lo vio preocupado y se extrañó, su hermano empezaba a darle mucha importancia a algo que ni sus padres le daban.

- Oyaji no está tan preocupado. De haber sido papeles importantes Okaa-san le hubiese hecho lamentar la pérdida- dijo, riendo, con cansancio, producto de la salida. El cambio repentino nuevamente hizo fruncir el ceño al menor.

Su hermano cambiaba de comportamiento como de calcetines. Ryoma pensó un momento, y una idea se formó en su adolescente cabeza- A menos…-

El menor no siguió, como pensando en la posibilidad.

- …¿A menos que qué?- dijo Ryoga, acomodándose en la cama, para escuchar mejor a su hermano.

- A menos que ella no supiese que eran importantes, que ella no supiese que cosa llevaba tampoco-

- ¿Y que cosa llevaría de importante el viejo que no supiese Okaa-san?-

Antes esto Ryoma no supo qué responder.

- No lo sé-

A los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, aún pensando en las diferentes cosas que su padre ocultaría…

**-+-**

Naga intentó alejar a Tatsuki de sí. Estaba viéndola como si ella hubiese sufrido algo o estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. Ninguna de las dos cosas pasaba.

Atobe Keigo… ¿Cómo lo había reconocido? Estaba igual a hace 10 años… en opinión de Naga, sólo que más alto. Recordaba que él junto a otro niño eran visitantes asiduos de su casa en Japón, los llevaban porque sus padres hacían negocios con los suyos. No atinaba a recordar mucho de esa época.

Fragmentos… y una que otra línea…

Pero no mucho.

_¿Entonces, si no recuerdo nada… porque pienso que hay algo que estoy olvidando y que está mal?_

Tatsuki la vio de reojo, y apoyándose en su brazo habló a través de la oscuridad- Eh Naga-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Cuando llegué a la facultad y…-

- Y no hablabas nada bien en inglés- interrumpió Naga, con cansancio pero resignada a hablar con la muchacha a medianoche, después de todo, estaban en vacaciones…

- Y no hablaba nada bien en inglés- dijo la joven bajo su respiración- Te hable y no me hiciste caso, luego cómo me peleé con la estúpida de Andrews…-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Naga, interesada de pronto en la historia.

- Andrews… o algo así… esa la que siempre iba con el estuche de gatitos… siempre vestía de rosa…-

- Ah… ¿La que tenia los lapiceros con su nombre?- recordó Shiroi.

- Aja… Esa, me peleé con ella porque dijo que vestía como una solterona…-

- Mmm, a mi me dijo lo mismo-

- ¿Así, que hiciste?-

- Le dije que ella vestía como una rufla y nadie le dice nada…- Tatsuki se quedó sin habla, para luego romper en carcajadas con Naga.

De pronto la pelirroja se sienta en su cama, tapándose con la frazada hasta la cabeza.

- Yo no le dije nada así, porque no sabía como decirlo en inglés- dijo, divertida- Y ella decía 'No te entiendo' 'No te entiendo' –Risas- ¡Hubieras visto su cara cuando casi la tumbo por el piso con el golpe que le di! Con eso sí que entendió-

- Si que exageraste- dijo Naga, luego se sentó como Tatsuki en su cama y haciendo un gesto de mujer altanera (Nariz arriba, mirada de desprecio) agregó- Recuerda que no es la manera de comportarse de una señorita-

- ¡Ja! Señorita ni nada…-Risas- Oye Naga, hablando en serio y olvidando lo que te dije ayer… ¿No has tenido enamorado nunca?-

- Y aquí vamos…- dijo la morena rodando sus ojos.

- No, en serio… ¿Nunca, nunca?-

- No- respondió ella evasiva- Aunque creo que si me gustaron algunos tipos… pero nada serio-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque… supongo que los asusto… Yo que sé…- dijo, mirando por la ventana- No es tampoco como si yo hubiese querido mostrar que me gustaban, así que digamos que ninguna de las dos partes quiso concretar algo- Pausa- Así que todo bien, todo normal. Por ahora no está en mis planes tener algo con alguien… si se da, bien. Pero no lo quiero por ahora-

Tatsuki asintió, a pesar que sospechaba que Naga no estaba tan bien como creía.

- Tener a quien quieres a tu lado es algo muy especial-

Naga sonrió de lado, con algo de tristeza y sarcasmo en los ojos, con la mirada puesta en la ventana- Siempre y cuando ese alguien también te quiera-

La pelirroja iba a replicar, cuando suena el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser? Era ya muy de noche… Su corazón dio un salto olímpico al imaginar que fuese Ryoga. Pero aquello era imposible, el muy vago preferiría estar tumbado como una marrana en su cama antes que ir a visitarla. Con pereza salió hacia la puerta, cantando '_Yo abro'_ para que ni su durmiente hermanito ni sus padres se levantasen.

Abrió la puerta, y vio a Luchia y a Tomoe con varias maletas detrás y el chofer de la familia de Luchia, tras ellas.

- ¡Hola!-

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? ¡Y a estas horas!-

- Hubo un pequeeeeeeño problema- dijo Luchia- No conté con que mis parientes llegarían tan pronto-

- ¿Perdón? Bah bah, entra primero, luego me cuentas- La pelirroja hizo una seña al hombre detrás- Pasen todos-

Naga había salido en cuanto escuchó la voz de las demás. Y con una mirada aburrida dijo- ¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?-

- Si, gracias Amshell- dijo Luchia, y el hombre asintió- Ya puedes irte, mañana probablemente te necesitemos así que no olvides la casa, eh-

- Deacuerdo, señorita-

El hombre se fue y al instante Naga se fue contra ellas.

- ¡Ea! Señoritas, aun no han respondido mi pregunta- dijo, algo cabreada y levantando lentamente una ceja. Y todas sabían lo peligroso que aquello era. Por experiencia.

- Eh, pues… mira… esa casa no es mía… es decir, de mi familia… sino de unos tíos… iban a llegar dentro de unos meses aún pero al parecer dejaron cosas pendientes y regresaron… no sé por cuánto tiempo…así que pensé…-

- Pensaste en venir aquí a media noche… ¡Genial!- dijo Tatsuki. Naga intercambió una mirada de enojo con las demás, y Tomoe frunció el ceño. Las cuatro intercambiaron unas miradas serias antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Creí que estaban enojadas!- dijo Luchia con un puchero.

- ¡Y lo estamos, niña!- dijo Tatsuki, quitando algunas lágrimas de risa de sus ojos miel- Pero… es muy tarde y la falta de azúcar me está afectando, así que antes de que empiece a decir estupideces, vámonos a dormir… ya saben cómo me pongo si no duermo lo suficiente…-

Las demás asintieron silenciosamente. La chica normalmente no era tranquila y paciente... Y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era horrible, pero su mal carácter podía llegar a límites terribles e inhumanos cuando se enfadaba.

- ¡Bien, a dormir!-

- ¡Ok!- dijeron Tomoe y Luchia… para luego ir por Tatsuki y preguntarle _¿En donde?_

**-+-**

Ryoma fue quien se levantó primero en la mañana, cosa curiosa porque siempre era el último en hacerlo y generalmente necesitaba la ayuda ruidosa de su despertador. Fue a lavarse y a cambiarse para el colegio. Y cuando pasó por la sala notó que no era el único que estaba despierto. Nanjiroh, curiosamente, también lo estaba.

Veía las noticias con cansancio, con aburrimiento.

El príncipe mantuvo su mirada fija en él, hasta que el noticiero, luego de comunicar que extraño era el hallazgo de dos adolescentes casi muertos en las últimas semanas, dio paso a la sección de espectáculos donde aparecieron las últimas portadas de modelos, haciendo que su padre prácticamente babease delante del televisor.

- _Argh_- dijo Ryoma, yéndose a su dormitorio a alistar su maleta.

Ryoga seguía durmiendo pero cuando Ryoma terminó de meter sus cosas en la maleta, lo vio sentado en su cama, bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo, cansado.

- Bien por ti- añadió Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dijo que todo se debía al frío. Talvez a él le costaba despertar en el verano pero en el invierno era él quien se despertaba primero. Tal vez sólo fue suerte que se despertase antes que todos. De cualquier forma, estaba listo para entrenar y ganar algunos partidos.

Ryoga abrió la ventana y vio toda la humedad opacando el vidrio. Las ganas de levantarse se le fueron por completo.

- ¡Oi, quiero dormir!- se quejó.

Volvió a tirarse a la cama. Pero se levantó como si se hubiese pinchado con alguna aguja, fue directo al baño, aunque con los ojos semi-cerrados.

_Ring-Ring_

Ryoma salio a contestar, como supuso a su padre le valía que el teléfono sonase y sonase, y antes que levantarse (Y perderse aquel show de piernas y bustos) prefería que uno de sus hijos contestase. O de plano que nadie conteste.

- Moshi-moshi-

- _Ryoma, ¿Está despierto tu hermano?- _Era la voz DULCE de Tatsuki. Aunque al menos no grita como Osakada, pensó Ryoma.

Tatsuki tapó el auricular, y gritó- ¡Eh, Eiji, apresúrate quieres! ¡Y deja de pelear con Naga por el baño!-

- ¡Es que ELLA no quiere salir del baño! ¡Y REALMENTE necesito usarlo, nyah!-

- Argh- Tatsuki volvió a hablar por el teléfono- _Eh, disculpa… pequeños problemas en casa-_

El tenista asintió- No importa, Ryoga ya sale-

Ryoga salió, con el cabello algo húmedo y el uniforme de la Heladería, se acercó al teléfono y Ryoma se lo dio con una mueca de fastidio porque su hermano acababa de gotearle algo- Suki-chan, ¿Qué sucede?-

_- Hola Ryoga, ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir hoy a la Heladería?-_ dijo, puesto que ya les había hablado a Tomoe y a Luchia sobre lo grandioso que era ese lugar [Y no nos referimos a los helados.

- Claro, claro-

Tatsuki quería decirle muchas cosas, pero como siempre pasaba hablar por celular-teléfono no era una gran idea, tampoco decirle '¿A dónde fuiste ayer? Te llamé 5 veces' le sonaba bien. Parecería una obsesa con su paradero, una controladora.

Prefería hablar con él en persona.

_- Nos vemos Ryoga_- Colgó.

Por otro lado Ryoga notó su estado de ánimo, y aunque se preocupó, le preocupaba más lo que iría a hacerle Touya si se atrevía a llegar tarde.

- Me voy, ¡Hasta luego oyaji!- Nanjiroh le respondió el saludo con un muy caluroso 'Si si'.

Ryoma se tardó un poco más porque tenía hambre y prácticamente se hizo él mismo el desayuno. Si esperaba que su padre se levantase para hacerlo podía morir de hambre.

**-+-**

Momoshiro salio de su casa más temprano de lo de costumbre, su madre lo había despertado y mientras intentaba desayunar con sus hermanitas rodeándolo, le dijo que tuviese cuidado, puesto que últimamente ha habido ciertos ataques a chicos de su edad. Pese a que Momo sabía que aquellos 'incidentes' sucedieron en otras ciudades, le aseguró que estaría en casa temprano y que siempre llevaría su celular encendido.

_Mamás…_

¿Estaría Ann en la misma situación?

Sonrió.

Ann Tachibana. La muchacha que hace unos meses era considerada la hermana menor del enemigo, y que ahora significaba más que una amiga para Momo.

La sonrisa de idiota, como la calificaba Kaidoh, le vino al rostro, sin que pudiese evitar quitársela, o sin quererlo.

Estar con ella era perfecto, era tan inteligente, agradable y con un sentido del humor que siempre le recordaba lo única que era, y lo afortunado que estaba siendo. ¿Desde cuando le gustaba Ann? ¿Desde que la vio? ¿Desde que lo invitó a salir?

Ella le preguntó una vez eso, y a pesar que no sabía que decir, dijo _Desde que me di cuenta que me gustabas._ La simple respuesta encantó a Tachibana, que abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Momo y se apoyó en el, diciendo _Tu también me gustas mucho, Momo._

Momo era muy celoso, y no era para menos. Ann no era ninguna muchacha cualquiera. Era hermana del capitán de Fudomine. Pero a veces, a veces sus dudas podían más que su inmensa confianza en ella. Como le dijo muchas veces, no es que desconfiara de ella, desconfiaba de los idiotas que estaban tras ella.

Ella suspiraba y sonreía, dándole un beso y riendo coquetamente, ofreciéndole la seguridad que él necesitaba. Pero otras, aunque pocas, fruncía el ceño, diciéndole que él se enojaba por gusto o que no podía ser descortés y dejar de hablarle a Kamio, cuando él sugirió eso.

¿Para qué tenía que hablarle? ¿Por qué? Ella no pertenecía al grupo.

Ella se enojaba muchas veces, pero se pasaba con los días. Y volvía a ser todo color de rosa hasta que otra vez las inseguridades de Takeshi malograban la relación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Kamio tampoco perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo. Sí, el pelirrojo tenista de Fudomine bromeaba con él, pero nunca delante de Ann. Como si esperase guardar una imagen de niño buena ante ella, cosa que exasperaba a Momo.

Ya vería la forma de deshacerse de Kamio, por ahora lo importante era que Ann y él estaban juntos y él trataría que nadie (Ni siquiera él mismo) lo arruinase.

**-+-**

Ryoga conversaba un rato con Soujiro en la barra, riendo de vez en cuando. ¡Oh! Y al parecer… llegó a buena hora… por lo que no se topó con la cara molesta de Touya.

Había olvidado el ritmo del restaurante y sobre todo el ambiente. Mientras cursaba su primer día, conoció a los mozos que no había reconocido al principio.

Eran cuatro hasta el momento.

Primero estaba Kai, que era pelirrojo igual que Kaito pero nada coqueto (¡Gracias a Dios!), alto, y aunque hablaba con todos se notaba que era algo solitario. Luego le seguía Solomon, que en opinión de Yukito fue una gran ayuda ya que muchas de las chicas iban sólo a verlo. Estaba también un tal Zuko, engreído y algo malhumorado, generalmente Hao lo fastidiaba pero el muchacho tampoco se quedaba atrás y entre ambos siempre hubo algo de recelo, según los demás, y finalmente Tsukasa, un muchacho tímido, desconfiado y quien es la causa principal de que al menos casa semana se compren nuevos vasos y platos.

De todos, con quienes había hablado, era con Tsukasa y Kai. Zuko apenas y lo vio (Y notó su existencia) y Solomon sólo le sonrió débilmente y siguió con su trabajo. A Ryoga eso no le preocupó porque no con todos los demás se hablaba. Sólo con Soujiro, Kaito, Yukito, Taikobou y Luffy. Con chicos como Kurapica, que tenían la idea de ir al trabajo sólo y únicamente para trabajar, por supuesto que no. Quatre no era muy hablador, y se notaba constantemente ocupado. Mucho menos con los cocineros que no iban allí justamente para sentarse a charlar…

Luffy entró e intercambio un par de palabras con Taikobou, quien de inmediato salió.

- Por lo visto el funcionamiento ha cambiado, ¿No?- comenzó Ryoga, viendo a Luffy seguir a Taikobou. Soujiro asintió.

- Empieza a hacer frío, la gente ya no quiere helados, así que decidimos servir postres y bebidas calientes-

- Oh, algo como un café…-

- Ajá- dijo, y vieron a Taikobou, invitando a pasar a un muchacho - El problema es que han abierto muchos de esos lugares por aquí, por eso es que Touya está tan estresado y por eso han contratado más mozos, según Touya sólo hay seis y deberían haber doce. Ha contratado a Yamino para que ayude en las cocinas…-

Al ver que Taikobou entraba con rostro de circunstancias se animó a preguntar- Uh… ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

- Hay un chico que quiere ver si aquí puede conseguir trabajo- dijo Taikobou, y el muchacho levanta la cabeza. Todos se quedaron callados. Talvez porque al mismo tiempo un pensamiento recorrió la cabeza de los chicos.

Que ese niño debe ser el más lindo que han visto en su vida.

¡Que cosa más rara!, todos tenían los ojos puestos en él. Al muchacho no le molestó, al parecer, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Tenía unos ojos azules mirando a todos lados discretamente, una sonrisa infantil, aunque la expresión de su mirada era la de una criatura traviesa y con miles de pequeñas maldades en su cabeza. Labios rosados, el rostro pálido, tal vez por el frío. Cejas negras pobladas y daban la impresión de haber sido dibujadas por lo muy bien formadas que eran. Llevaba unos shorts azules largos y un polo tipo marinero blanco, y una gorra que cubría toda su cabeza, aunque dejando sueltos algunos mechones por su frente.

- Hola… ¿No estás muy pequeño para buscar trabajo?- dijo Soujiro, sacando a todos de su mutismo, el niño les llegaba al hombro prácticamente, lo que daba a entender que tendría unos quince o catorce años.

- ¡No soy un niño!- dijo, con una voz algo chillona, y luego sonriendo con soberbia- Y si, vengo para el trabajo de mozo-

- ¿Y… tienes nombre?- preguntó Ryoga, examinando al extraño. Si, tampoco era un niño, pero definitivamente no podía tener más de quince con esa estatura. El muchacho le miró pensativo.

-…-

Touya salió de su oficina, y como todos se le quedaran viendo hizo un gesto de impaciencia, lo que le dio tiempo al chico de presentarse…

- Buenos días señor, busco trabajo…-

Kinomoto se le quedó viendo, para luego preguntar, inspeccionando mejor al candidato- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Dieciséis, señor- contestó rápidamente, dijo ladeando la cabeza.

- Mmm… muy bien, pero tendrás que tener el permiso de alguien mayor o no podré darte el trabajo- dijo, algo cansado, y frotándose la sien.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, y Ryoga tuvo que maldecirse de antemano por lo que iba a hacer…

- Er… señor, yo puedo darle permiso-

- ¿Echizen?-

El tenista asintió, ante la estupefacción de todos, acercándose al muchacho que lo miraba extrañado para luego entender que iba a hacer y asentir- Es mi primo…-

- Ah… ¿Es eso cierto?- Dijo, mirando al niño, con algo de sorpresa.

- ¡Hai!- respondió el chico, viendo con agradecimiento a Ryoga. Touya suspiró.

- Bien, entonces tendrá que firmar algunos papeles, Echizen. Por cierto… ¿Su nombre?-

El muchacho vio por todos lados, al parecer buscando su nombre por las paredes- Wa…Wasashi… señor-

- Bien Wasashi, puedes entrar a trabajar mañana…-

- No- dijo el chico- Digo, ¿No podría al menos quedarme aquí por hoy, señor?-

- Deacuerdo, pero no distraigas a los demás. Puedes ayudar a Luffy con los quehaceres, no es nada difícil-

- Hai-

Touya llamó a Ryoga, quien fue a firmar los papeles. Mientras que Soujiro y Taikobou miraron al nuevo integrante de la Heladería.

Kaito entró habiendo notado ya la presencia de Wasashi junto a Luffy, pero a diferencia de todos que al principio se le quedaron viendo como si fuera una maravilla, el frunció el ceño y masculló algo incomprensible.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó a Taikobou.

- Nuevo mozo-

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desprecio- Genial, otro mocoso-

**-+-**

Ryoma frunció el ceño tras la ventana. Las clases se le hacían muy aburridas y si no fuera porque ya estaba en época de exámenes ni se hubiese molestado en estar ahí sentado viendo el horrible clima que se avecinaba.

Si todo seguía así lo más seguro será que Tezuka-buchou cancele las prácticas. Y sin eso Ryoma sabía que su día estaría repleto de libros y cuadernos que estudiar.

Horio se dio la vuelta, hablaba y hablaba con los demás chicos de su salón sobre algo, hasta que el profesor lo descubrió y le riñó.

El príncipe volteó su mirada hacia la ventana, recargando su cabeza en un brazo. En estos momentos Ryoga debería estar en su trabajo, Sakuno debía estar en su salón, igual de aburrida que él. Suspiro. Era ya diciembre.

Como una suerte de mal agüero cayó en la ventana algo blanco. Ryoma lo observó por largo rato, pensando que su cumpleaños llegaría pronto, junto con la Navidad que tanto detestaba.

Pero ahora estaba con Ryoga, y ese día no sería tan aburrido, jamás sería aburrido ni tranquilo con Ryoga cerca. Sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo ya que no disfrutaba de aquella festividad… quizás ahora si podría pasarla bien, al menos para variar.

Su ánimo decayó un poco al descubrir que aquella cosa blanca era el primer copo de nieve de la temporada.

Empezaron a caer muchos copos más y de un momento a otro el patio se volvió blanquecino… el maestro calló, y todos se dieron cuenta del fenómeno, corriendo hacia las ventanas y olvidando por un momento que estaban en un salón de clases. Riendo felices…y Ryoma gruñó, de seguro ahora _**sí**_ Tezuka-buchou cancelaba los entrenamientos. _Que fastidio_.

Volvió la mirada a su cuaderno.

**-+-**

Tatsuki volvió su mirada al espejo frente a ella, notablemente cansada. Esperaba que Naga terminase de cambiarse en le baño para ir de una vez a la Heladería. Luchia y Tomoe seguían dormitando afuera, en los sofás. No tenían más futones por lo que iría luego al supermercado a comprar algunos.

-Ah- se quejó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el techo de su alcoba.

No había visto a Ryoga desde ayer… y pensar que incluso en épocas de exámenes ambos se la arreglaban para verse…

- Debe ser que está pasando más tiempo con Ryoma-

Frunció el ceño, estaba loca. Jeje… ¡Tenía celos incluso de Ryoma! Por Dios, si que tenían razón sus amigas… ¡Era una loca celosa! ¡Ja! Rió bajo, la risa se extinguió rápidamente. Era sólo un día… no era cosa de hacer drama por tan poco.

Apenada miró por la ventana, miró las maletas apenas deshechas de Naga. ¿Y que si Ryoga empezaba a distanciarse, no digamos por Ryoma, y si le gustaba alguien más?

¡Demonios! Esto le pasaba por no haber tenido más enamorados que el tarado ese. Ya empezaba a ponerse paranoica cuando Naga hizo su aparición, con cara desconcertada y mirando una y otra vez su ropa.

- ¡Vaya! Eso está muy bien…- comentó la pelirroja, con sorna.

Propio de Naga. Estaba con una casaca azul oscuro por el frío y unos guantes muy finos. Llevaba sobre su azabache cabeza una gorra que la abrigaba y unas cosas parecidas a audífonos con peluche que le dio a Naga un aspecto menos formal que el de costumbre. Incluso daba algo de gracia.

- ¿Podemos ya irnos?- dijo con una mueca. Tatsuki rio por lo bajo.

- ¡Ne, claro que no! Tenemos que esperar a Luchia y a Tomoe… ¿Y por cierto, que son esas cosas que llevas eh?-

Naga miró a otro lado, ruborizando su piel marfil. Tatsuki rio aun más.

- No es nada-

- ¡Oh, como que nada! ¡Mira lo bonita que estás!- dijo, fingiendo una voz chillona y con las manos juntas- ¡Te voy a tomar una foto! ¡Estás preciosa Naga-chan!-

Naga tenia ya un tic en el ojo- ¿Naga…chan?!-

- Jajajaja… Ya…-

- A ti te empieza a afectar estar con Echizen tanto tiempo- comentó Naga cruzándose de brazos. La otra muchacha se ruborizó y se puso una casaca gris, con una bufanda roja y unos guantes verdes petróleo. Naga y ella juntaron las camas así pudieron dormir todas, al verlas aún durmiendo tomó un almohadón y les dio en las narices a las chicas durmientes.

- ¡Nee! ¡Luchia, Tomoe! ¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

Las chicas se despertaron, o al menos eso hizo Tomoe, que despertó preguntando ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Estoy despierta!, porque Luchia se acurrucó aún más y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

- ¡Vamos! ¡De una vez!-

Al final la despertaron, con refuerzos por parte de Naga.

Tatsuki se acercó a la ventana, apenas y se podían ver por los copos de nieve que nublaban su vista. Cuando salieron del baño, Tomoe estaba con medio ropero encima, y apenas y podía caminar. En cambio Luchia sólo llevaba una casaca larga que parecía un vestido también y unas botas preciosas. Sus mejillas estaban medio rosas y sonreía excitada.

- Perdón por tardarnos pero Tomoe tardó un poco en vestirse- dijo con gracia, señalando a la muchacha que con gran trabajo llegó hasta dónde estaban. Todas bajaron las escaleras. El cuarto de Tatsuki antes era abajo, pero a raíz de que ahí hacía más frío que en ningún otro lugar en la casa, la trasladaron al segundo piso, en donde antes estaba la biblioteca. Mucho más grande que su antiguo cuarto, al menos.

- ¡Uf!- dijo Tomoe, sacándose los lentes para luego limpiarlos- Esto si que va a ser un problema-

- ¡Que problema ni que nada!- dijo Tatsuki, con sus brazos en su cadera, abrió la puerta principal y salio, seguida por las demás- La Heladería queda MUY cerca… No sean flojas-

Tomoe miró a Naga, con rostro interrogativo. La morena se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Heladería?- susurró luego Tomoe bajo la avalancha de ropa que tenía encima, habiendo caminado un par de cuadras, y saliendo por su boca una bocanada de aire caliente, los copos de nieve constantemente le nublaban la vista- ¿¡HELADERIA?!

Tatsuki puso sus manos en sus bolsillo delanteros, si que hacía frío, no respondió la pregunta. Naga y ella caminaban adelante, seguidas por Tomoe y Luchia.

- Eh… ¿Y que tal hasta ahora el viaje?- preguntó la pelirroja, girando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Oh muy bien!- dijo Luchia dando saltos.

- Estoy empezando a aburrirme aquí- dijo Tomoe con algo de timidez.

La rubia al instante dijo- Aunque si, yo también. ¡No salimos ni hemos ido a fiestas ni nada…!-

- ¡No me refiero a eso Luchia!- dijo indignada Tomoe, no era eso lo que le aburría- No me he sentido muy bien con este viaje-

Naga volteó a verla de reojo- Si no te ibas a sentir bien no hubieses venido-

Ninguna se inmutó con ese comentario, Naga era así. Dura pero no mentía. Tenía razón, se dijo Tomoe bajando algo la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios le mandaba a arruinarle las vacaciones a las demás?

Todas estaban muy calladas. Tatsuki, que generalmente detestaba el silencio, ahora lo agradecía. Le dolía la cabeza como para pensar en algo. Naga tenía sus propias tribulaciones y no deseaba ser distraída. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos agitados de Tomoe. Luchia jugaba con el cierre de su elegante casaca.

Cansada del silencio que por demás no le sentaba, Luchia dijo- Nee… ¿Saben qué? ¡Hay un bonito centro comercial cerca! Talvez podíamos ir… y ver…no estaría mal…-

- Si- contestó Tatsuki. Sus dedos empezaban a entumecerse bajo sus bolsillos. _Malditos guantes._

Caminaron un poco más, sin decir ni otra palabra. Hasta que eventualmente llegaron.

Y desde la entrada vieron a los chicos que atendían el lugar…y con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja entraron. Luchia ahogó una risita.

- Preguntaste porqué íbamos a ir a esta Heladería, Tomoe…- dijo Naga, y con una sonrisa enigmática agregó- Aquí tienes la respuesta-

Dentro de la Heladería se podía ver a Soujiro y a Ryoga hablando, el tenista estaba sentado en la barra esperando a que su ayuda se necesitase, pero no había mucha gente a esta hora. Ni siquiera podía ayudarle a limpiar a Luffy porqué Wasashi lo estaba haciendo.

- Un chico raro, ¿No?-

Soujiro no levantó su mirada de la caja, hacía cuentas. Asintió- Si, algo-

Su mente realmente no estaba ahí. Su mente estaba en cierta pelirroja que acababa de cruzar el lumbral. Había sido un idiota, la había dejado de lado, pero era por el oyaji, chibi-suke…_Soy hombre muerto. Glup. Glup._

Tatsuki llegó hasta donde Ryoga, y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, hasta consideró en pegarle y gritarle pero eso sólo sería peor para ambos_, ¿Se supone que estaba molesta no?,_ entonces sólo se limitó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, bastante frío para el gusto del mayor de los Echizen, que esperaba otra cosa _Otra cosa Un beso de al menos dos minutos_…_Demonios si que estar cerca del oyaji afecta_. Tomoe, Luchia y la demás se sentaron cerca, no queriendo molestar a la pareja y admirando el paisaje (Y demonios que no nos estamos refiriendo a las mesas y a la decoración!).

- ¿Y que hacen por aquí?- preguntó, con una sonrisa floja. ¡Tenía que pensar rápido o de lo contrario Tatsuki acabaría con él!_ ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

La muchacha pelirroja dijo 'Nada', y miró el lugar…todo menos a él, cosa que lo fastidió. Pero su mente brillante y digna de una Echizen hizo **GRAN** aparición, después de todo, su padre había sido un gran conquistador y aunque lo negase rotundamente él y su hermano algo habían heredado _Tal vez eso sí sea contagioso…con tal que no lo sea ser un viejo hentai como él…_La voz algo áspera de su novia le interrumpió tales pensamientos, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. Ya tenía un plan- Sólo estamos de paso-

- ¿Así?- dijo él, con una voz nueva. Tatsuki arqueó una ceja. Soujiro se alejó discretamente, en estos casos quien mejor que él para saber que era inoportuna su presencia.

- Si, tengo que regresar…-

- Ah…- dijo Echizen apoyándose algo en la barra. Ella inevitablemente tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos

- Y… hacer… mis…-

- Mmm…- siguió Echizen, acercándose más.

Tatsuki ya no podía hablar, estaba muy cerca, muy peligrosamente cerca, y con esos ojos hechos rendijas, sonriendo traviesamente… ¡Maldita sea, maldito orgullo! ¡Con las ganas que tenia de besarlo AHÍ MISMO!- ¡Argh! ¡Ya basta Echizen!- dijo con un rugido y alejándose de él antes que el chico llegase a estar aún más cerca de ella. Y Dios sabía que sus nervios no durarían mucho con él a menos de cinco centímetros…Oh claro que no…

- ¿Qué hice?- dijo inocentemente, Tatsuki le echó una mirada enojada, de orgullo indignado. Ryoga sólo rió, aceptando su culpa. No le servía de nada pretender ser un buen chico. No le sentaba.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, dispuesta a dejarlo así, quitarle el habla. ¡Eso! Exactamente, por jugar con ella así… ¡Le iba a quitar…!

Ryoga la haló hasta él. Naga, Tomoe y Luchia desaparecieron igual que Soujiro. Nadie quería ser inoportuno.

Al instante de sentirlo justo detrás de ella la muchacha se puso de color tomate.

- ¡Ech…!-

- Hey- dijo, justo en su oreja, sonriendo- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-

Ella negó, colorándose un poco más. No, Ryoga no era un pervertido. De seguro se refería a otra cosa. Ella era la pervertida. Ella. Ella. Ella.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo él, medio abrazándola.

- No- dijo ella, con voz baja.

- ¿Entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?-

La apretó aún más, como exigiendo una respuesta. Tatsuki mordió sus labios. ¡Malditas mugres hormonas!

- ¿Qué dices?-

- ¡Que si!- Y se soltó rápidamente, respirando agitadamente y roja hasta la raíz.

- Bien- dijo Ryoga, que sonreía, pero no sabía muy bien el porqué de su reacción- Entonces pasaré por tu casa, a eso de las siete- Si, había pensado bien, ¡No había forma que Suki-chan se negase ahora! Ah… que bien se sentía estar nuevamente en paz…

Tatsuki salió de ahí, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Detestaba que Echizen hiciese sus bromas tontas, pero lo detestaba aún más cuando se ponía así, porque al menos cuando era el _Echizen bromista_, con un grito volvía a ser el de siempre, pero así… ella aún no sabía como hacer para detenerlo…

Naga la vio, e inmediatamente supo el porqué de la cara de idiota que tenia su amiga. Echizen. ¿Quién más?

Todas estaban sentadas en una mesa. Llamaron mucho la atención porque las muchachas en las mesas adyacentes miraban enojadas a la rubia, pero Luchia no hacía caso. Nunca hacía caso. Naga les devolvía una mirada enojada, retando a cada una. Mientras que Tomoe estaba distraída viendo el espacio y jugando con un par de servilletas.

- ¡Nos vamos al Mall!- dijo Tatsuki, yendo directamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Si! ¡Al Mall!- gritó Luchia, feliz. Al salir Luffy las vio y les dijo '¡Hasta luego señorita Tatsuki, y…er…amigas!', Wasashi las miró apoyándose en su escoba, lo que todas contestaron con un '¡Adiós!' se distrajeron un poco por el camino hablando sobre los chicos.

Luffy entró nuevamente, seguido por Wasashi, rascando su negra cabellera, por orden de Touya había dejado su incondicional sombrero de paja, lo que le hacía ver mayor [Y no tan raro. Entró y se topó con todos riendo dentro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un chiste? ¡Cuéntenmelo!-

- No, no, no es un chiste, cabeza de goma…- dijo Kaito riendo- Es sólo que… Echizen acaba de hacernos sentir orgullosos-

- ¿Así?- preguntó el moreno ladeando la cabeza. No entendía nada.

- Si, si-

- Bueno, que puedo decir- dijo Ryoga, con el índice en alto- Uno hace lo que se puede-

Rieron. Luffy les siguió más por inercia que por entender el chiste.

- Hey, tu, niño- dijo Kaito, hablándole a Wasashi- ¿No te piensas quitar esa gorra?- Al primer intento que hizo el pelirrojo de quitarle la gorra, el muchacho frunció algo el ceño y se alejó.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso Luffy.

- ¿Pero que mosca le ha picado?-

El silencio fue interrumpido en el Honky Tonk por Hao, que entró con las manos en los bolsillos y con aire descuidado. Con la sonrisa que enervaba a todo quien se le cruzara, le dijo a Kaito- No creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo-

Y como siempre que viese a Hao con ese aire de superioridad, Kaito frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza y dando a entender con quién se metía- ¿A que diablos te refieres, Asakura?-

- Me refiero a eso, de dejar que una rubia como la que estaba afuera se te pasase de largo-

Doumoto le envió la mirada más gélida capaz de hacer- Será mejor que vayas a las cocinas nuevamente antes que YO me encargue de hacer un postre contigo-

Hao se metió, no sin antes reír con burla en la misma cara de Kaito. Taikobou y Ryoga tuvieron que sujetarle para que no se abalanzase sobre el pelilargo.

- ¡Maldito…mocoso…engreído…cuando…lo…tenga…cerca…voy…a…destroz…!- Murmuraba entre forcejeos.

- Ya, ya…-

- ¡Y se puede saber quien fue el que me ocultó que había una rubia afuera!-

Plop.

- ¿Rubia? ¡Ah, Luchia!- dijo Ryoga. Kaito lo vio con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Luchia? ¿Y porqué, porqué se puede saber no me la presentaste?-

Taikobou cerró sus ojos, negando con la cabeza- Amigo, tú estás muy desesperado… Eso o tienes mucho tiempo libre-

- Bah, estupideces- Luego vio afuera a una chica morena que se sentó sola- ¡Eh, ahora vuelvo!-

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, viendo como todos los presentes como el pelirrojo salía a hablar con otra clienta, y en un acto milagroso, dijo- Al parecer necesita mucho una novia-

Todos asintieron, completamente deacuerdo.

**-+-**

Momoshiro sopló nuevamente entre sus manos, tratando en vano de calentarlas. Hacía tanto ruido con ello que Ryoma le dijo por tercera vez que se callase. Ya tenía el suficiente con tener que soportar aquella nevada.

Caminaban hacia sus casas. Ryoma estaba de mal humor porque Sakuno debía ir a casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo, y el muchacho no podía disfrutar de los quince habituales minutos caminando hasta su casa. No, en cambio debía SOPORTAR media hora con Momo hablando de tonteras. Porque a Momoshiro le daba por hablar de cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera de tenis, sino de Ann, de lo que podría sentir Kamio por Ann, de lo que Ann siente por Kamio, de la llamada de anoche, de la llamada que quiso hacer…

Ryoma se sintió gruñir de frustración.

Él también tenía problemas, ¿sabían? Y no trataba de aburrir a los demás con ellos.

- ¿Supongo que no debo hacer nada hasta que Kamio haga algo, no?-

El muchacho supo que no pedía una respuesta, así que no se la dio. Siempre era lo mismo, Momoshiro hablaría horas y horas, llegando a una conclusión madura, para luego al día siguiente volver con las mismas preocupaciones y aún más enloquecido que antes.

Las conversaciones así sólo las había tenido con una persona, con Tatsuki Kikumaru. Y por lo más que detestara admitirlo era la única que daba siempre en el clavo y por demás la única que se atrevía a preguntarle directamente las cosas.

Lo que sí le daba un sentimiento extraño era que ella fuese una _chica_. Aún ahora suponía que las mujeres tenían siempre un lado sensible y no era bueno contarles algo porque podrían hacer un drama de ello. Y él detestaba los dramas. Detestaba hacer gran cosa de nada.

Pero esa chica, era realmente extraña. No sólo por su forma de ser sino por la forma en la que le entendió. ¿Cuánto se conocían? ¿Un mes? Aún así se ganó su confianza…y a su hermano, claro. Sonrisa. Y sabiendo cuan difícil le era confiar en alguien nuevo, ese hecho le hizo ver a Tatsuki con una nueva luz… Si se había ganado su confianza tan rápido, ¿Era por algo, cierto?

Momoshiro le llamó. Ryoma volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué?-

Risas- Nada nada… es que tienes una sonrisa…- Le desordenó el cabello- ¡Ah, no me digas! ¿Estabas pensando en Sakuno-chan, no?-

Ryoma le vio, y la sonrisa que antes llevase se marchitó un poco. No respondió y siguió caminando.

_No, no estaba pensando en Sakuno. _

Su mirada se volvió algo confusa. Varios copos de nieve cayeron sobre su negruzca cabellera.

_Y lo peor, _se dijo, dándose cuenta_, es que no es la primera vez._

**-+-**

Me rechazó.

¡Me acaba de mandar a rodar!

Cosas así por el estilo tuvo que escuchar Ryoga durante todo el día de su trabajo en el Honky Tonk, por parte de Kaito. Al parecer la conquista le había salido pésima, y lo que restaba de las horas de trabajo se la pasó gritándole a todo mundo y con un humor de mil demonios. Nadie le soportaba.

Y no sólo eso, sino la visita del hermano de Kai.

- Eh, Kai… Es tu hermano- le pasó la voz Solomon.

Pasó un chico de unos catorce años, asustado al parecer de haber ido solo a ese lugar. Wasashi estaba sentado junto a Echizen y sin querer vio que sus ojos brillaron al ver al muchacho llegar. Pero por el contrario de pensar que era algún amigo suyo, Wasashi fue directo a las cocinas, como ocultándose. Kaito se giro y le dijo a Ryoga, con el ceño fruncido.

- Si siguen viniendo mocosos tendremos que convertir esto en una guardería-

Entre otras cosas, lo habían dejado molido. En la tarde llegaron tantos clientes que tuvo que atender a cuatro a la vez. Zuko se peleó con uno porque se puso muy exigente y Ryoga tuvo que intervenir.

- ¡Vaya que ese muchacho es explosivo!- comentó Taikobou, viendo como casi botaba humo el moreno.

Llego a su casa, con bastante frío por la nieve, esperando encontrar algo de sosiego a tal día, pero en vez de ello, entró a su dormitorio, su hermano en un mar de cuadernos y libros, todos regados por la habitación. Ryoga tuvo que caminar casi en hurtadillas.

- ¿Y todo esto?- Nunca había visto tantos libros abiertos en un día.

- Mañana tengo examen- respondió el menos pasando una hoja, movía impacientemente una de las piernas, cosa que le indicó que su joven hermano estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por la prueba, lo que le decía…que no era de inglés. Se podía respirar la tensión.

Ryoga estaba cansado, y se tiró a su cama, olvidando completamente ir a recoger a cierta pelirroja a su casa. Hasta que cuando ya empezaba a quedarse dormido, su celular timbró.

Buscó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos de la camisa del trabajo. Lo encontró chillando con una tonadita rara, y se debatió unos momentos en colgarle al inoportuno o contestar… al ver quién le llamaba, contestó.

- ¿A…?- bostezo- ¿Alo?-

- _¡¡Ryoga!!_-

El grito sacó de las casillas a ambos hermanos. Ryoma casi saltó de su asiento, para luego volver a su estado normal. ¡No sólo tenía que soportar la voz chillona de Osakada, sino que ahora los gritos de la novia de su hermano por teléfono! ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

- Eh… ¡Suki-chan!- Lo que olvidó de pronto llegó a su cerebro, y agregó- ¡Ya estoy saliendo!- Vio su reloj, _Un momento… ¡Aun eran las seis!-_ Pero… er…¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? Aun no es tarde…-

- _No… sólo quería preguntarte si…_-

Plack.

Colgó… o más bien… se terminó su saldo.

No estaba molesta…así que no era para amenazarlo con caparlo o algo parecido…¡Además que aquello sería totalmente injusto dado que el no recordaba haber hecho alguna cosa digna de un Echizen, como diría ella, en las últimas 24 horas!

Ryoga rascó su cabeza, y con una mirada impar dijo- ¿Entonces?-

**-+-**

- ¡Mugre saldo!-

Tatsuki casi tiró su teléfono, en menos de un segundo ya había jurado venganza a la compañía de teléfonos. ¡Que cólera! ¡Ah no! Deseaba poder preguntarle a qué clase de cita irían, se dijo, tirándose al lado de Naga, que veía la televisión con aspecto ausente en la sala.

- ¡Mugre compañía del demonio!- dijo, y maldijo bajo su respiración a cada ser vivo que trabajara en las comunicaciones del país.

- ¿Se puede saber a quien le debemos el humor tan agradable que te traes?- preguntó Naga, sin apartar su mirada del televisor. Tomoe estaba al lado, con un gran libro y bastante absorta en su lectura. Luchia también estaba allí y dormía tranquilamente abrazada a uno de los almohadones.

Habían ido a comprar, y más se la pasaron caminando que la muchacha al llegar cayó rendida sobre el sofá, con una sonrisa por haber comprado media tienda de ropa.

- ¡A mi celular!- dijo Tatsuki enojada, señalando el aparato como si le hubiese hecho alguna cosa terrible. Naga levantó una ceja, la volteó a ver.

- No tienes saldo-

- ¡No!- bramó- ¡Y justamente decide acabarse cuando iba a preguntarle a Echizen sobre QUE clase de cita íbamos a tener!-

Tomoe interrumpió- Pero es de noche… ¿Cierto?-

- Si, dijo a eso de las siete que vendría a recogerme-

- Entonces- dijo la muchacha, levantando sus pesados anteojos, los que le daban un cierto parecido a una lechuza- Seguramente te va a llevar a comer a algún sitio elegante-

Naga no discutió aquello. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el televisor.

- Puede ser…pero 'elegante' no es lo que podríamos decir algo que le guste a Ryoga… pero…es Ryoga…así que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal que no me moleste…-

- Aja- dijo otra vez Tomoe, acomodando mejor el enorme libro sobre su regazo- De seguro cree que con llevarte a algún sitio romántico lo va a arreglar todo…-

- Típico pensamiento de un chico- dijo Naga con sorna y sarcasmo- Creen que pueden solucionarlo todo con unas flores y unos chocolates…-

Luchia abrió un ojo, y con voz lenta pero animada dijo- ¿Chocolates?-

- A todo esto… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó Tomoe, y el ceño fruncido de Tatsuki fue reemplazado por una mirada pícara, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Tomoe.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que te empieza a gustar… Mira que no soy una hermana celosa-

- Si, Tat es capaz de regalártelo envuelto y todo- dijo Naga, sonriendo. Tatsuki le envió una mirada enojada.

Tomoe esperó a que Tatsuki volviese a mirarla y dejase de querer matar con la mirada a Naga, para responder- Sólo pregunté porque no hay nada de ruido- Era cierto, si. El hermano de Tatsuki hacía mucho ruido porque generalmente estaba en la cocina, justo al lado de la enorme sala donde ellas estaban en ese momento. Pero también se sonrojó al escuchar lo que dijo Tatsuki, si bien ella no guardaba interés en Eiji, tampoco se podía negar que fuese un chico muy agradable.

- ¡Yo quería ir a Seigaku!- exclamó de pronto la rubia, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había asentado- Quería conocer ese colegio… ¿No podemos ir mañana?-

- Puf- se quejó Naga- ¿Para que? ¿Para ver cómo juegan? Ni hablar. Tengo otras cosas en qué malgastar mi tiempo- pausa- Por cierto… ¿Planean acaso estar así de vagas el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí?-

Las chicas se miraron, y asintieron.

- Creo que esa es la gracia de las 'vacaciones', ¿O no?- dijo Tatsuki, ladeando la cabeza.

- No me refería a estudiar, sino a hacer otras cosas… conseguir un empleo o estudiar algún idioma-

- ¡Voto por el idioma! Nunca he trabajado en mi vida- Dijo Luchia, levantando una mano y poniendo cara de culpa.

Naga también escogió el idioma. De hecho, tampoco había trabajado en su vida.

Tomoe por otro lado, dijo que ella prefería quedarse en casa, porque así estudiaba más. Pero también pensaba que su dinero no alcanzaría para pagar esos estudios, no había llevado mucho a Japón.

Tatsuki hizo un gesto de desagrado. Bien, bien, todo mundo sabe que ella no es ninguna vaga, pero también todos saben el odio que les tenía a los idiomas. Con el inglés había sido más que suficiente.

- ¿Y cuál sería?-

- Mmm- dijo Naga, pensando- Estuve pensando en el francés… pero ya que vamos a estar aquí tres meses, lo mejor será aprender un idioma más complejo…-

- Como…-

Naga sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel pulcramente doblado, y se los mostró a las demás- Alemán-

- ¿Alemán?-

La pelirroja agradeció a los dioses que no fuese un idioma meloso como el francés, pero también gimió interiormente al oírle decir a Naga lo de COMPLEJO. Aquello se le antojaba cansado incluso antes de comenzar las clases.

- Tu ya habías planeado esto, ¿Verdad?-

Naga sonrió de lado, dando a entender que sí.

- El horario es de lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábados. Son cinco horas al día y en tres meses podremos hablar, aunque sea algo-

- Esto me huele a exámenes- dijo con un gesto Tatsuki- Tan sólo termina mi vida y di que escogiste el horario de la mañana…-

- Nop- dijo Naga, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Escogí el de la tarde, porque en la mañana hay sólo niños-

- No me gusta como sonríe- murmuró Tomoe a Tatsuki. La pelirroja asintió y dijo 'A mí tampoco'. La heredera de los Shiroi sólo sonreía en tres ocasiones:

1. Cuando estaba a punto de mandarte al más oscuro y profundo círculo del infierno.

2. Cuando te estaba mandando al más oscuro y profundo círculo del infierno.

3. Cuando estaba feliz, que era en cualquiera de las otra dos ocasiones.

De cualquier forma, ninguna de las tres formas tranquilizaba a las chicas. Naga ensanchó su sonrisa, dándole un toque macabro.

- Bueno… comenzamos el lunes… Creo que nuestra clase será interesante-

Y se levantó, subiendo las escaleras, más ligera que de costumbre, ante la mirada desconcertada de Tomoe y Tatsuki, Luchia la miró algo asustada. Sonriendo para sus adentros, y diciéndose que no estaba dispuesta a aburrirse esas vacaciones, sin saber que no lo haría.

**-+-**

Cuando Ryoga salió de su cálido hogar, eran las seis y media, esperaba manejar hasta allá tranquilamente y llegar temprano a casa de Tatsuki. Su padre jamás le daría el carro en otras circunstancias pero su madre había intervenido.

Lo desconcertaba la llamada que Tatsuki le había hecho, pero suponía que no era nada de importancia.

Mientras manejaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre todo esto nuevamente. Toda su vida, claro está. Siempre lo hacía, o mejor dicho, siempre el tema venía a su mente, pero prefería evitarlo. ¿Por qué? Demasiados recuerdos amargos, ya estaba ahí con Chibi-suke, con su familia y con Suki-chan… ¿Lo demás que le importaba? ¿Qué importaba las cosas que pasó cuando era niño? Si al final, tuvo suerte. Mucha suerte.

¿Aun estaba vivo, cierto?

Y no sólo eso, era feliz.

Suspiró, sonriendo. Era una noche fría y estaba nevando lentamente, pero al fin y al cabo él prefería que fuesen así. El verano sólo le gustaba por las playas y el hecho de poder jugar tenis a cualquier hora. Pero de tanto en tanto se hacía aburrido, con el calor por las noches, y el recuerdo de su uniforme de trabajo en verano era insufrible. No, a el le gustaba mucho más el invierno. Podía ponerse cualquier cosa y encima una casaca, podía andar viendo televisión con mantas y con una taza de chocolate al lado… no lo había hecho aún pero definitivamente LO HARÍA. Podía dormir caliente en las noches, aunque se necesitara dormir con algo extra y con más mantas. En fin, podía hacerse muchas cosas…Ahora mismo se le ocurría tirarse en la nieve como un perfecto idiota, pero eso lo dejaría para después, cuando llegase a su casa y convenciese a Ryoma de hacerlo junto con él.

Pero volviendo a su vida, últimamente estaba medio letárgico. Y no sabía porqué. Tal vez fuese sólo su imaginación, o el cambio de horario. Pero estaba más tranquilo que lo usual, cosa que no le gustaba porque ello indicaba que algo le molestaba.

Para empezar, algo que le molestaba desde hace mucho era el que sus antiguos círculos sociales [Por decirlo de alguna manera lo hayan dejado al olvido así como así. No que él fuese gran amenaza, pero sabía mucho, y cualquiera pensaría que irían a eliminarlo por eso. Algo estaba mal. Tampoco sabía porque el idiota de Sakurafubuki había decidido quedarse callado y no inculparlo. ¡Feh! ¿Qué le pasaba a todo mundo?

Puso sus manos bajo su cabeza, en un gesto que hacía siempre Kaito en señal de despreocupación.

No podía hablar de esto con nadie, no con Chibi-suke de quien sabía cuánto le fastidiaba el tema, no con Suki-chan que de hecho se preocuparía… No con el oyaji porque sería perder el tiempo. De sus amigos, con él único que creía tener algo así como un vínculo más o menos fuerte era con Soujiro, por increíble que parezca, dado que Kaito era más parecido a él. Seta daba la impresión de tener algo así como un pasado oscuro, y eso era lo que había tenido Ryoga, así que suponía que el 'tenken' debía manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Eso, y que necesitaba a alguien con más sentido común que él, y ese definitivamente no era Kaito Doumoto.

Sus pensamientos fuero cortados al ver la fachada de la casa de la pelirroja.

**-+-**

Tatsuki estaba desesperada. ¡Eran ya las seis y cincuenta! ¿Y que había conseguido? Su cabello estaba amarrado en un peinado de lo más incómodo. Le dolía la cabeza. Tomoe le envió una mirada de reproche, había tardado siglos en hacer que su rebelde cabello quedase liso y cayese por el moño como una cascada… Luchia combinaba distintos juegos de joyería para ver cuál le caía al vestido, y Naga…pues… ella sólo miraba el conjunto en total, con el ceño fruncido como una dura crítica.

El vestido era algo debajo de las rodillas, pero igual tenía frío. Los horrendos zapatos con tacos altos y el hecho de no estar usando un sujetador hicieron que su paciencia estuviese a punto de hacer ebullición.

Naga suspiró, notando su estado, si Tatsuki estaba así de cabreada durante su cita con el guapo tenista, sería el fin de la raza humana.

Así, que por el bien de todos y de paso de Echizen, dijo- Eh, Kikumaru… tranquilízate… sólo es una cita. Tienes quinientas con él, es tu novio. Tranquilízate y deja de vernos así. Sólo hicimos lo que nos pediste-

"_No sé que ponerme… ¡AYUDENME!"_

La pelirroja hizo un puchero, que hizo que se pareciese más a su hermano. Asintió- Esta bien… está bien… ¡Vale! ¡Sólo estoy muy incomoda con toda esta cosa!- dijo, señalando todo- ¡Y porque demonios se supone que no debo usar sujetador!-

El timbre sonó. Sabiendo que lo más probable era que fuese Echizen, Naga subió a Tatsuki hacia arriba, mientras ella seguía quejándose.

Tomoe abrió la puerta.

Era Ryoga. Pero había algo que estaba mal.

- ¿Tomoe?-

- ¿Ryoga…porqué estás…?-

- ¡Porque, dime porque! ¡Kami siento que me falta algo, necesito usar el sujetador!- Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ryoga no sabía si reír o poner cara de pervertido a la cantidad industrial de ideas que aquello le sugería. Optó por preguntar a una muy avergonzada Tomoe si esa era su Suki-chan.

- Eh… sí… está algo paranoica. ¿Quieres pasar?-

- Claro-

Olvidó preguntarle a Tomoe porqué estaba en casa de Tatsuki, porque la joven subió las escaleras, dejándolo sólo con Luchia, que miraba interesada la televisión.

- ¿Qué ves?-

- Ah, nada- dijo ella, para luego reponer con una inmensa sonrisa- Tat se ha demorado mucho buscando que ponerse-

- ¿Así?-

- Sip- dijo ella, asintiendo. Ryoga no pudo evitar compararla con Luffy y sus gestos raros- Oye Ryoga…-

- ¿Hmmm?-

- ¿Te gusta?-

A Ryoga más que sorprenderle la pregunta, le sorprendió el que ella haya escogido ese momento para hacerla.

- Claro que me gusta- dijo él, devolviendo el gesto y haciendo un guiño- Pero no se lo digas porque sino se va a poner insoportable- La muchacha dejó de sonreír para reír alegremente por un rato.

Tomoe bajó, algo asustada. Ver a Ryoga con ropa sport no era algo que esperara. Pero no pudo decirle nada a Tatsuki porque no quería abrir la puerta, estaba hablando rápidamente con Naga, así que resignada fue hacia el Echizen.

- Ahora baja, está… arreglando algo…- dijo- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

- Si, claro-

Mientras hablaban, Ryoga creyó que sería buena idea comentarle a Tomoe lo que había escuchado decir a su padre, junto con el accidente que había tenido con la policía días antes, exceptuando detalles humillantes como el que él y chibi-suke esperasen despiertos detrás de la puerta para espiar.

Tomoe lo observó largo rato, por encima de sus gruesos lentes y su humeante taza de té.

Ryoga sabía que ella detestaba el café, que por el contrario era la bebida preferida de Naga. Mientras que a Tatsuki le encantaba la cocoa (El té con limón, el café con leche, y otras combinaciones igual de suaves), Luchia, como ya todos debimos suponer, era adicta al chocolate, incluso al líquido.

- Talvez esos papeles eran de divorcio…- sentenció.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ryoga, casi escupiendo la bebida. No esperaba tal respuesta. ¿El viejo? ¿Separado de Rinko-san? ¡De ninguna manera, era hombre muerto! Con el sentido común que tenía…¡Estaría perdido sin ella!

- Claro, si lo piensas… mira, has dicho que iba a casa de un amigo en la ciudad. Pudo ser un abogado o un consejero matrimonial. Dices que los papeles eran importantes, pero no tanto como para hablar con la policía para recuperarlos… si lo ves así… es lógico. Rinko-san de seguro no tiene idea porque tu padre aun esta pensando si presentarla… -

- Pero Okaa-san estaba preocupada por él…-

- Uh- Ella asintió- ¿Y el que le dijo?-

- Que… que no se preocupase por él… pero… eso no es nada malo…el viejo siempre ha dicho que no necesita la ayuda de nadie más…- dijo él con un gesto de no tomarle importancia.

- No lo sé, Ryoga… ¿Hace cuanto que tus padres no salen, o hacen cosas juntos?-

- Pues…eso debe saberlo Ryoma… pero cuando yo me quedé salían casi todos los fines de semana…-

- Talvez ya no lo hagan tanto…-

- No puedo creer que el oyaji quiera divorciarse de Okaa-san- dijo Ryoga, pensando la idea- Talvez sea otra cosa-

- Talvez… pero si lo piensas bien… creo que es lo mas probable…-

Aquello desubicó por un momento al chico. ¿Qué haría chibi-suke cuando lo supiera? Le daría con la raqueta a su padre por idiota, ni pensarlo. Ryoga haría lo mismo, sólo que por respeto no lo haría con la raqueta, después de todo, Nanjiroh lo había acogido como a un hijo.

¡Pero que baka había resultado siendo su padre! Una mujer tan buena como su madre nunca encontraría…ni tampoco una que lo soportase… ¿Dejarla? ¡Pero en que rayos pensaba el hentai! ¿Qué alguna de esas jóvenes que él tanto veía en sus _revistas_ le haría caso! Ha perdido el escaso juicio que poseía.

- Se le ha derretido lo poco de razón que había en él- diría después Ryoma, con el ceño en V.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron cortados por la bajada de Naga y Tatsuki, Naga tras ella como comprobando que todo estuviese bien. La muchacha pelirroja mascullaba algo con enojo, su vestido estaba cubierto por un gran saco, muy bonito y elegante. Pero Ryoga no se fijó en eso, sino en cuánto la quería, en cuán perdido estaría sin esa muchacha renegona e increíblemente voluble. Y una idea le pasó por la cabeza como una ráfaga. Sonrió.

Tatsuki fijó su mirada en él, y lamentablemente no reparó en su ropa, sino en la cara extraña que tenía. Frunció el ceño, que ella supiese Ryoga tenía dos sonrisas, la enferma que tanto le gust… er… y… la sonrisa burlona… ¿Y que con esa mirada tierna y embobada?

Sus piernas se sintieron débiles, y ya estaba acostumbrada a tal cosa, le pasaba siempre que Echizen estaba con sus sonrisas idiotas, nuevamente se reprochó el estar enamorada de un Echizen. ¡De todos los hombres que pudo escoger! ¿Pero es que acaso no conocía al pervertido que era su padre? ¿Al hermanito con el orgullo en cada gesto? Pero otra vez su cabeza y su corazón se encargaron de enumerar uno a uno sus virtudes, que aunque nadie lo creyese eran muchas. Y sus defectos también. Y otra vez estuvo deacuerdo con sus alter-ego en que no habría chico igual a él, y eso estaba bien. Ryoga era único. Y ella estaba orgullosa de él.

Naga observaba calladamente la situación, y como siempre que se mandasen miraditas cursis puso gesto de asco. Aunque generalmente le agradase Echizen, había que reconocer que ponía a Tatsuki hecha una babosa, cosa que le molestaba grandemente. De todas, Tatsuki era quien mejor le comprendía y quien mejor encajaba con ella. Aunque nunca podría decirle que alguna vez Ryoga le gustó. Si, y ella no lo negaba, porque ya no le gustaba más. Fue un gusto tonto que ella, como los anteriores, supo manejar muy bien. Además, Echizen nunca se dio cuenta, ella no mostró nada. Bien, se dijo, Igual hubiese sido que me gustase el hijo del vecino, jamás diré ni una palabra. Esa había sido su filosofía desde hace mucho. Si alguien gustaba de ella, debía decírselo, y debía estar dispuesto a aceptarla como era, sino, de plano a ella no le interesaba. Y hasta el momento no había chico así.

- ¿Lista?-

Tatsuki asintió. Naga se cruzó de brazos y se despidió de ambos en el lumbral de la casa.

Cuando Tatsuki se sentó en el carro notó la ropa de Ryoga. Y su mirada se tornó oscura.

- Por cierto… ¿Para qué el vestido?-

Tatsuki posó una mano en su sien. ¡Vestido! ¿En qué pensaba Tomoe?

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- Al cine- dijo él, como si fuese lo más obvio, para luego añadir, con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada bastante sugestiva- Ah por cierto… ¿Es cierto que no llevas sujetador?

Cuando bajaron del carro, Ryoga tenía una marca de una mano en una de las mejillas. La pelirroja se sacó el moño como pudo, dejando su antes ordenado cabello caoba suelto y salvajemente libre. Tenía una mirada altiva e iba delante de Ryoga. Varios chicos la vieron extrañados porque estaba muy elegante. Había dejado el saco en el carro de Echizen. Ryoga miró a los chicos que la miraban con una mirada autosuficiente, como si les dijera que no tenía celos porque simplemente ellos no eran rivales para él.

- Pide los boletos de una vez Echizen. Quiero irme a mi casa ya-

Ryoga se acercó a la boletería, y pidió los boletos. El hecho que ella usase 'Echizen' en vez de 'Ryoga' quería decir que aún seguía cabreada.

Entraron a la sala, y ella hizo un gesto de enojo. ¡El muy pervertido! ¡Tenía que ser hijo de su padre! Luego recordó que no era su hijo de verdad, y se sintió algo mal. Para luego volver a la carga, al notar que no había casi nadie en la sala y que aquel horario era más que adecuado para los que andaban de calentones.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de a dos. ¡A ella! Ja… si creía que por ser su novia iría a caer fácilmente iba a descubrir otra mejilla suya palmoteada.

Sin embargo, Ryoga sólo llevó palomitas y bebidas y no intentó nada.

Basta con decir que la pelirroja se sintió desilusionada.

Ni vio la película, veía de reojo a Ryoga que tomaba tranquilamente su soda. ¿Qué acaso no le iba a pedir su perdón ni nada? Puchero. ¡Demonios que niña se estaba volviendo! Volvió a mirar a Echizen, y su defensa se desarmó un poco.

Es que sólo había que ver lo mono que estaba. Sin lugar a dudas, esa familia era una olla de orgullosos, pero nadie iría a negar que Ryoma, Ryoga y hasta en algún tiempo Nanjiroh Echizen eran bastante simpáticos. Ryoga había empezado a comer sus palomitas y Tatsuki tuvo la tentación de hacer lo mismo, aunque sea para tener una excusa para gritarle. Pero nada. Estaba permitiendo que Echizen interviniese demasiado en sus emociones, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo que le había estado fastidiando desde hace mucho. No le había dicho a nadie pero había pensado en decirle a Naga. Lo más probable es que la muchacha pusiese el grito en el cielo y le diese el peor riño de su vida. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, se convenció, era natural que en algún momento lo pensase.

Volvió a mirar a Echizen. Sus ojos violetas miraban fijamente la pantalla, rió un rato al leer algún chiste, y la sala entera con él. Tenía una expresión de infantil curiosidad que hizo que de inmediato una ola de ternura la impulsara hacia él.

No, ella siempre estaría enamorada de él, no importase qué, ni lo que él hubiese hecho.

Al salir, Tatsuki casi se tropieza con uno de sus incómodos zapatos. Se los quitó en cuanto entró a la camioneta. Estaba enojada.

A propósito Ryoga decidió ir por el camino más largo. Pensaba en qué cosa hacer para que ella no siguiese molesta. Cuando eso pasaba siempre le molestaba, por más que fastidiarla un poco siempre era muy gracioso. Prefería poder abrazarla y besarla sin tener que sorprenderla para hacerlo.

- Suki-chan-

Ahí estaba. Se iba a disculpar. Y ella le iría a perdonar. Cuando le llamaba así ella siempre daba un salto y su enojo se evaporaba.

- He pensado...algo-

- Mm… milagro-

El no hizo caso- Cuando… termine mi carrera… podré trabajar en cualquier lado, sin contar lo del tenis… y cuando tu termines tu carrera…¿Harás lo mismo, no?-

¿Eh?

- Creo que sí- dijo ella, a la defensiva, pero estaba muy desconcertada- Tú sabes que lo que yo quiero es trabajar en un bufete internacional… ¿Pero a que viene todo esto?-

- Espera que a eso llego- dijo, y algo serio. ¡Pero y a este chico que le pasaba!- Mira, tu terminas tu carrera, yo también y podemos casarnos el mismo año que terminemos…-

- ¿¡Que?!-

Naturalmente el chico pasó por alto el grito- Claro, si quieres un año después, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo aquí, o dos bodas… una tradicional para que Okaa-san no me mate pero eso sí, tu escoges la madrina y yo al padrino…Pensé en Chibi-suke… pero mejor será que lo sea Kaito o Seta… tu podrías escoger a Naga… aunque me de algo de miedo lo que me vaya a decir antes de la boda…- Sonrisa-… A lo más me amenazará con cortarme en pedacitos si te hago algo pero…eso puedo soportarlo…-

- Ryoga… ¿Es que tu has perdido la cabeza?- dijo con un hilo de voz la muchacha. Las piernas sobre el asiento.

Echizen rió un poco, y a su pesar Tatsuki creyó que era una broma y se puso algo triste. Estaba sorprendida pero también feliz.

- Creo que sí. ¿Sabes que? Hoy pensé… que debía ser demasiado bueno estar contigo por siempre. ¡Eh! Y no creas que lo hago sólo por hentai… Lo de hace un rato fueron los genes de mi padre haciéndose presentes… Aunque… claro, la boda viene con ciertos beneficios y si está en el paquete, bienvenido sea, ¿No?- dijo con un guiño travieso.

Tatsuki se puso roja. Muy roja, le dio en la cabeza con su cartera.

- Tienes suerte que no te dé más fuerte porque estás manejando-

Silencio.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Y que?-

- ¿No vas a decir algo sobre lo que te he dicho?-

Tatsuki tragó.

- Aparte que es una tremenda estupidez- pausa- Que es la cosa más rara y linda que cualquiera me hubiese dicho- Ryoga ríe sonoramente- Ni hablar, tú vas a acabar ablandándome-

El semáforo se puso en rojo. Ryoga paró y la vio, mirando hacia al frente y se acercó a ella, haciendo que girase y le dio un beso que duró casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron parados.

- Ryoga…- dijo ella, suavemente.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿De veras estás tan desesperado como para pedirme matrimonio ahora?-

Ryoga sonrió burlonamente- Creo que sí- Tatsuki ya amenazaba con golpearle nuevamente- Te lo pediría para hacerlo ahora mismo, pero pensarías que estoy necesitado y lo mismo pensaría Okaa-san, eso o que estás embarazada-

Ella sonrió, sonrojada- ¡No seas!-

Risas- No, y creo que me quedo corto. Pero ya, ¿Qué dices?-

- ¿Qué digo? Que si, por supuesto- Risas. Aquello le parecía un juego, y el hecho de que algún día se casaría con él le hacía sentirse más segura- Si no me lo pedías tú, lo hacía yo. Pero francamente pensé que le tendrías miedo al compromiso y todo eso… con lo 'amigable' que eres con las –ejem- chicas del campus…-

Nuevamente el muchacho rió- Si, pero no he hecho más que eso. ¿Miedo al compromiso?- Risa- Eso es una tontería… Yo no creo que me asuste eso… Siempre he querido una familia…-

- Estás un poco raro hoy- dijo ella, y le tomó el brazo, abrazándolo- ¿Seguro que todo está bien?-

- Si- pausa- Se me ha ocurrido algo…Tendremos tres niños. No, dos niños y una niña… Que la niña sea la más pequeña…-

- Ay no, no me salgas con hijos- dijo ella, tapando su rostro- ¡Y pobre niña! ¿Dos hermanos mayores? ¡Ya me imagino lo que le harán si nos salen iguales que tu y Ryoma!-

- Ah… por eso, por eso… Dos hermanos serán suficientes para controlar a una niña como tú-

- ¡Que quieres decir con eso!-

El semáforo volvió a verde. Ryoga ahora manejaba bastante más animado.

- E invitaremos a Chibi-suke y a Sakuno-chan… a Eiji… a todos…-

Tatsuki le escuchaba sin chistar. Ryoga estaba raro, así el dijese lo contrario, estaba triste. Escuchaba sus proyecciones, y ella misma sonreía por lo bien que sonaba un futuro juntos. Pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho para eso, así su corazón y su mente le gritasen que ello era lo único que quería.

-…Y nunca voy a dejarlos…-

Hablaba de su propia familia. Pocas veces Tatsuki recordaba que Ryoga no era verdadero hijo de Nanjiroh, por más que el parecido físico y de carácter era increíble. ¿Es que acaso a Ryoga le dolía aún lo de sus padres biológicos? ¿No había sabido nada de ellos? Frunció el ceño, ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a un niño a su suerte? Y por otro lado, que buen gesto de Nanjiroh Echizen… Sería todo lo que dijese antes pero buen padre al fin. Una _familia_. Si eso quería Ryoga, ella se lo daría. Además… Eiji adoraría una sobrina… aunque talvez la engriese demasiado y…

El auto volvió a parar. Otro semáforo en rojo.

Ryoga iba a seguir, pero Tatsuki se le acercó y casi arrodillándose sobre el asiento le besó tiernamente en los labios, un beso que era distinto a los demás pero que a Ryoga le gustó mucho.

- ¿Todo bien?- dijo, rompiendo el beso.

- Nunca mejor…- pausa- Ryoga…-

- ¿Qué?-

Lo abrazó- Gracias por ser un idiota-

- De nada, Suki-chan. Es sólo algo que se me da-

Rieron.

**-+-**

Pasos.

El hombre sentado frente a la chimenea tomó otro trago de su bebida, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba atentamente los sonidos de pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

Estos se detuvieron, no para tocar, como lo haría uno de sus hombres, sino para abrir la puerta, como lo haría _ella_.

No volteó, ni siquiera se molestó en abrirle la puerta. Ella nunca pedía permiso, simplemente entraba así como así. Con ese caminar altanero. Tomó otro trago. Lo necesitaría después de todo, si era para hablar con esa _mocosa engreída_.

- He, ¿Para que me llamaste?- dijo la voz femenina a su derecha. El hombre aún no giró.

- Siéntate-

- No gracias, así estoy bien- dijo la muchacha con un mohín de enojo- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas así que si te das prisa…-

Siempre era así, siempre era él quien la llamaba, el jefe, el que ordenaba… y al final ella ponía las condiciones…ella era la que mandaba.

- Bien- dijo, cautamente- Te habrás enterado del trabajo que tenemos-

- Lo sé bien. Y ya investigué a los dos que me asignaron. Ninguno concordaba con el perfil. ¿Cómo les fue a los demás?-

- Me temo que igual- Suspiro. Aquel trabajo le estaba generando una pérdida de tiempo y de hombres- Aunque pueda que tengamos _ya_ una pista. No es mucho… Mira-

Le dio una foto, la muchacha rio.

- Claro, lo conozco. He ido ya a su colegio y no lo vas a creer pero…-

- Si, si…- dijo el otro, con un ademán enojado- Resulta que se llama Ryoma Echizen y sabe jugar muy bien al tenis por lo que he oído-

- ¿Así?- dijo ella sonriendo, como no creyéndoselo- ¿Y tu crees que éste realmente pueda ser…?-

- No lo sé- dijo el hombre cortante.

- ¿No está muy joven?-

- Nunca se supo su edad exactamente, y por el momento Ryoma Echizen es una de las alternativas. Una de las más probables. Encárgate de él y no quiero errores. Más líos con la policía podría alertar al desgraciado ese y huya de nuevo- Pausa- Por lo visto han capturado ya a varios de nosotros. Ni los buenos para nada de Itachi ni Kakashi han regresado-

- Descuide- dijo ella, cambiando de 'tu' a 'usted' casi sin querer- Esas cosas pasan. Pero ya, no se preocupe que yo me encargo de éste. Y lo voy a investigar bien antes que proceda a otra cosa… ¿Algo más?-

El hombre pensó por un momento- No, nada más-

- Bien, porque hoy tengo que hacer muchas cosas, adiós-

Cerró la puerta. El hombre volvió a tomar la copa, y a bebérsela de un sorbo.

_Continuara… (¡Lo prometo! T.T)_

**-+-**

**N/A:** Er… la verdad es que si por mi fuera contaría mucho más de la trama pero se supone que tengo que hacerlo conforme los capítulos pasen… de todas formas se vienen muchas más sorpresas, entre uno que otro personaje de otro anime…

Soujiro: nn

. Soujiro!!! ¡Te encontré…digo…REGRESASTE!

Ryoga: x.x

Sabes Ryoga… he estado pensando…

Ryoga: ¿En que?- pensando- ¡Oh no!-

He pensado quien es mejor… tu o Atobe…mmmm…

Ryoga: ¿Atobe y yo? Oó- pensando- ¿MEJOR EN QUÉ?-

nn Si, quien seria bueno…jeje, mejor dejo eso pero sería interesante saberlo…

Ryoga(a los demás): Huyan mientras puedan, yo la sostengo y ustedes salen corriendo a la cuenta de tres…

Ryoma: o.ó

Soujiro: nn

¡¡Por si no lo han notado le puse nombre al lugar donde trabaja Ryoga…!! Jejeje. Bueno, es un lugar 'prestado' a existe… pero por eso mismo creo que lo hará más interesante. Es el establecimiento donde los de "Get Backers" siempre están vagando… El Honky Tonk por supuesto…!

**Invitados en este capítulo:**

**Nathan Maller – **Mesero del Kitty Café – Blood+

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Gemelas & Divas **

Aparición de ciertas gemelas. Caos en el Honky Tonk.


	4. I Parte: Gemelas & Divas

**N/A:** Bueno, al parecer voy a escribir más… porque mis exámenes ya acaban… ¡Si! Ya acaban, así que podré escribir más… nn [Eso si no me matan por mis notas… -.- Ok, quizás en este cap. Vean a Sakuno algo OOC, pero supongo que algo debió cambiar, aunque no se preocupen que no es mucho.

Este Aniki me ha dado muchas ideas, y lo más seguro es que en la segunda parte todo se vuelva menos cómico y entremos a un mundo medio serio. No es mi fuerte, nunca lo ha sido, pero sólo serán unos capítulos. La situación puede que sea seria pero Ryoga siempre será el mismo y verá como salirse con la suya a su manera. Y lo que no se esperan podrá suceder pronto. Esos pensamientos de Ryoma por Tatsuki no se me han escapado ni los he puesto por azar. Talvez pase algo más adelante, por lo pronto una pareja de aquí va a romper. Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo adelantar…¡Disfruten el capítulo! Prometo que el próximo será sólo de RyoSaku.

**Pairings:** Aclarando… **RYOSAKU**! Jejeje… RyogaOC, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u)

_¡No pienso decir lo del disclaimer otra vez! TT ¡Denme un descanso!_

**.:Aniki:.**

**Christmas Arc.**

**Gemelas & Divas**

"_¿Vivir con Ryoga? Mn..supongo que no es tan malo como suena… Compartir cada almuerzo, cena, desayuno… mmm…claro, siempre queda la opción de un matrimonio con Ryuzaki para escapar si eso se vuelve un infierno…"_

_**Ryoma Echizen.**_

**-+-**

Echizen Ryoga se movió por cuarta vez en la noche. Ryoma lo vio hacerlo, y se entretuvo pensando en qué cosas podría hacer luego para fastidiarlo cuando tuviese sueño.

Debía estar muy cansado cuando llegó, porque no dijo ni una palabra y se echó a dormir. Cosa curiosa para alguien tan hablador como Ryoga.

El también se volvió, y vio a Karupin pasarse a la cama de su hermano, talvez para fastidiarlo, o talvez porque por estar más lejos de la ventana su cama estaba más caliente.

Puf.

El también tenía algo de frío.

Por la ventana se podían seguir viendo algunos de los copos cayendo, aún seguía nevando. Con suerte su escuela cerraría mañana y no habría clases… pero también su examen se postergaría y por muy bueno que eso sonase, le molestaba porque realmente había estudiado.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza empezó a dolerle y su cerebro le decía que de una buena vez se echase a dormir. Tendría bastante tiempo al día siguiente como para ponerse a pensar ahora.

Era aún temprano, alrededor de las diez… Ryoma había decidido acostarse temprano ya que el examen del día siguiente lo tenía realmente agotado. Aprender todo lo que debiste aprender hace unos meses en unas cuantas horas NO era fácil.

Bostezó.

No podía dormir. Se levantó, su ser entero tembló algo con el contacto de sus pies y el frío piso del cuarto, y vio a través de la ventana, notando cómo los copos de nieve ya envolvían a la ciudad entera en un manto blanco. Si, al parecer era un hecho que el día siguiente se cerraría la escuela.

Ya no quiso dormir, el cansancio se fue un poco y quedaron unas ganas de mantenerse despierto, viendo estúpidamente la ventana. Ryoga murmuró algo. Ryoma volteó a verlo, con un rictus en los labios. Su hermano soñaba mucho, ¿O era su imaginación?

El no había vuelto a soñar desde aquella pesadilla con el viejo de las mariposas… No que extrañase esos sueños, para nada. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en su posible significado, ni mucho menos había contado el sueño a alguien. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la ventana, que estaba helado.

Inútilmente trató de recordar cómo iba el sueño, recordaba sólo la sensación que éste le había dado. Su respiración empezaba a hacer huellas en el vidrio de la ventana.

Su rostro lindaba entre el cansancio y el aburrimiento. Tuvo la tentación de ponerse a ver televisión, pero la flojera le venció, haciendo que regresase a su cama, mirando nuevamente por la ventana, desde allí. Su cabello cayó tapándole la vista, haciendo que sin que él lo supiera, se viera aún más adorable. Reprimió un bostezo. Aún así se negó a dormir, podría hacerlo hasta tarde al día siguiente.

- _No… no…-_

Ryoma volteó, su hermano estaba aún durmiendo pero su rostro estaba muy extraño, como si tuviese miedo de algo. De seguro tenía una pesadilla ahora.

Se levantó nuevamente y se quedó a poco metros de su durmiente hermano, acercó una mano para despertarlo, pero en vez de hacerlo le movió lentamente el hombro, Ryoga se movió y volvió a dormir.

Karupin maulló suavemente, Ryoga le había abrazado creyendo que era su almohada, su nariz se arrugó un poco, y estornudó.

_Será que…_

Antes de seguir, los ojos de Ryoma le indicaron que ya era buena hora para irse a dormir. Les hizo caso y se echó nuevamente a su cama, mirando hacia la cama de su hermano, donde éste seguía abrazando al gato. Cerró los ojos, esperando que dejase de nevar pronto.

**-+-**

Tatsuki estornudó por segunda vez en la noche. El frío de la noche era aún mayor por la nevada de hace un rato. Ya no nevaba, sin embargo el frío de la nieve parecía haberse impregnado en todo el ambiente.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Naga a su lado, preocupada de que la muchacha haya cogido un resfriado.

- Sí, si- dijo ella, Naga le dio una larga mirada, sospechosa. Tatsuki iba a hablar. Sí, era un hecho. La muchacha pelirroja no podría aguantar mucho antes de decir lo que le preocupaba. Algo en Naga le decía que ese "algo" era "alguien" y que se apellidaba Echizen.

- Eh, Naga-

- ¿Qué?-

La muchacha le miró mordiendo su labio inferior, nerviosamente- Es… he estado pensando en algo que Ryoga me dijo…-

_Kami me libre de terminar así, _pensó Naga.

- ¿Cómo, hoy?- respondió después de un rato la morena, al notar que la otra esperaba alguna respuesta.

- Ajá- dijo ella, algo distraída. Luego la sonrisa le vino al rostro al recordar la mirada pendiente y la actitud despreocupada del muchacho cuando le sugirió aquella extraña idea de casarse.

- ¿Y que pasó?-

Ambas entraron al supermercado, que es adonde iban, no era muy tarde así que aún había gente en él, sin perder tiempo, y todavía con la mirada soñadora, Tatsuki tomó un carrito, seguida por Naga.

- Pues…- Dijo, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que se moría por decir el chisme- Me propuso matrimonio-

Naga levantó una ceja, luego de un rato (Que Tatsuki aprovechó para ir casi corriendo a la sección de cereales) encontró voz para decir con voz chillona- ¿¡Qué?!-

Con grandes zancadas fue hacia donde su amiga estaba con el carrito. Tatsuki se encogió interiormente. _Soy mujer muerta._

Respirando profundamente (Como si tratara de encontrar en el aire la valentía que sentía que no tenía), la encaró- Pues si. Lo hizo- Naga le miró con cara de 'Tu DEBES estar bromeando', pero Tatsuki negó- No, pues, no te estoy mintiendo-

- Por Kami, ¿Pero que le sucede a este mundo?- dijo ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- No sé. Allá tú a saber qué pasa en la mente de Ryoga-

- Paso- Dijo Shiroi, y añadió- Echizen está loco. Ha perdido la cabeza. Totalmente- Dijo Naga como si hablase de algún niño de pre-kinder. De pronto a Naga se le pasó por la cabeza la idea más espantosa- Tatsuki… tu no estarás…-

Al girar la muchacha vio en los ojos azules de Naga lo que quería decirle.

- ¡No! ¡Por Kami, no! ¡¡Nada de eso ha pasado Naga!!-

- Uf… Perdón pero era la explicación más cercana a la lógica aunque no me gustara…-

Tatsuki luego de un rato, sonrió.

- Si, pero… fue… lindo…-

La morena frunció el ceño- No me digas que…-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó soñadoramente Kikumaru.

- Ay, no. ¿Le dijiste que si, no?- Tatsuki le dio una mirada desconcertada- A Echizen, le dijiste que sí cuando te dijo para casarse-

Silencio Incómodo.

- Sí-

Naga rodó sus ojos. Ryoga no sólo estaba loco, sino que estaba volviendo loca a su amiga. ¡Boda! Eso sonaba incluso extraño a sus oídos.

_Plack!_

La atención de Naga se volvió hacia un lado, en la siguiente sección había un chico con rostro apenado, y en sus pies varios comestibles tirados, frente a él una muchacha de cabello azulado largo.

- Lo…lo siento…- Dijo muy apenado el muchacho, la niña frunció el ceño, y se volvió.

- Hm. Deberías ver por dónde vas-

Notando que su amiga estaba concentrada en otra cosa, Kikumaru volvió la mirada hacia Naga, viendo la escena.

- Desu…- dijo el muchacho. Fue cuando Tatsuki notó quienes eran, al menos reconoció a Dan Taichi recogiendo unos comestibles del suelo, frente a una muchacha de cabello azul largo y ojos del mismo color. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta donde se encontraban. Naga la siguió.

- Eh, hola Dan-

Al reconocer de quien era esa voz, los comestibles cayeron nuevamente al suelo, haciendo que la muchacha de cabello azul soltase un bufido de desaprobación.

- ¡Los vas a arruinar!-

La pelirroja se giró hacia la niña, e iba a decirle lo más amablemente posible que dejase de atormentar al pobre Dan cuando otra muchacha, una réplica de la anterior, excepto que llevaba el cabello en una coleta, fue hacia su hermana y con una cara que se caía de vergüenza dijo, ayudando a levantar los comestibles del suelo a Taichi- Disculpen… lo siento mucho… a veces mi hermana se pasa del límite- dijo, y les sonrió nerviosamente a los demás. Dan le devolvió el gesto, la otra muchacha hizo una mueca de molestia- Me llamo Narumi y ella es mi hermana menor… Kurumi…-

Kurumi al parecer no tenía ni ganas de seguir ahí, les puso mala cara a todos los presentes y dando media vuelta se retiró. Narumi le siguió con la mirada y se apenó aun mas- Lo siento…no es así generalmente pero…-

- ¡Onee-chan!-

Era Kurumi, Narumi volvió a disculparse rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia su hermana.

Dan pestañeó dos veces. Aún estaba algo confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar con esa muchacha, al asimilarlo miró a Tatsuki y ésta le dio una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojase, recordando sus antiguos sentimientos hacia ella. Naga giró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tal, Dan?- Preguntó, caminando los tres hacia la salida.

- M…muy bien… señorita Tatsuki, desu-

La muchacha no quiso preguntarle sobre el incidente con la chica aquella, por demás no le pareció importante. Dan miró nerviosamente a Naga, quien al no querer ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba desvió la mirada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó de pronto la pelirroja señalando las bolsas que el muchacho cargaba.

- No- dijo él, con vergüenza. No sonaba muy bien que una chica preguntase si podía con esas bolsas a un chico- Estoy bien, desu-

La sonrisa volvió instantáneamente al rostro de la pelirroja, el muchacho era tan lindo. ¡Tan lindo! Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y tenerlo así por siempre… ¡Se había sonrojado! Así se veía incluso más lindo… Un momento… ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? _No será…_

Kikumaru miró a Naga, sospechosamente y con una mirada traviesa.

- Me tengo que ir, no debía tardarme tanto, desu- dijo Taichi- Hasta…hasta luego señorita Tatsuki…-

- Oh, sólo dime Tatsuki…- dijo ella dándole un amigable golpe en el hombro.

- Tatsuki- Se corrigió el tenista, y se fue. Naga y ella se quedaron solas en la salida del supermercado. Comenzaron el regreso hacia el hogar de los Kikumaru.

- Es un raro día, ¿No? Es decir… tan sólo ayer estaba nevando… Y ahora salió el sol…-

- Mmm…Se está acercando el invierno…- dijo Naga, con una voz que parecía de ultratumba- Y hablando de cosas más interesantes… ¿Quién era el crío, eh?-

Tatsuki recordó de pronto que no había introducido apropiadamente a ninguno de los dos, por lo que con una sonrisa floja le respondió- Es Dan Taichi, lo conocí cuando iba a Seigaku para ver los entrenamientos-

Naga hizo una mueca- Aun me gustaría saber que le ven de interesante en ir a ver como otros juegan-

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y rió por un rato, dándole un codazo a Naga- Deberíamos ir un día para averiguarlo, ¿No crees?-

**-+-**

Luchia dormía profundamente en el futón recién comprado por la madre de Tatsuki, el cuarto de Tatsuki era suficientemente grande como para que entrasen cómodamente las chicas. Sin embargo, Tomoe no podía dormir. Tampoco podía salir porque le daba mucha vergüenza toparse con algún miembro de la familia de Tatsuki en pijamas.

_Tic-Tac_

Tenía hambre. Naga y Tatsuki habían salido a comprar snacks para quedarse viendo la maratón de comedias que irían a dar a partir de las 10, pero ya eran las 11 y no llegaban. Además Luchia no había podido soportar mucho y se había quedado dormida.

Decidió bajar las escaleras y esperarlas en la sala, estaba muy aburrida en su futón y empezaba a acalambrársele las piernas.

Tomoe caminó hacia la sala, pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras oyó un gemido de frustración. La muchacha quedó por unos segundos paralizada en medio del corredor.

Se oyeron luego exclamaciones de enojo, entre uno que otro _Nyah, _miró a ambos lados, y vio una puerta entreabierta, justo a unos cuantos metros de la habitación de Tatsuki, en donde había estado. Caminó hasta la puerta, mientras se debatía entre ver o no ver, hasta que otra exclamación le dio a saber de quien era ese dormitorio.

Eiji se estiró cuanto pudo en la silla, recargándola en dos patas, estaba algo harto de esa molesta tarea de matemáticas, y a sólo un paso de dejarla para mañana a primera hora. De seguro Oishi si la habría hecho.

Se quedó buen rato viendo el techo así, hasta que un sonido detrás le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces contra el piso.

Tomoe entró a la habitación sin pensarlo, al ver al pelirrojo caer dolorosamente contra el piso. Eiji estaba lamentándose en el piso, la muchacha le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estas bien?-

Eiji asintió, aunque aún quejándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el tenista extrañado de verla ahí, al recordar que estaba en el dormitorio de un chico, el rostro de Tomoe se tornó rojo, y se apartó visiblemente del muchacho.

- Pues… yo… estaba…- Eiji vio su cambio, y empezó a reír. Primero débilmente y luego volviéndose carcajadas. Tomoe frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada porque el pelirrojo nuevamente estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Volvió a apartarse, y de tanto hacerlo se tropezó con una de las sillas y acabó sentada frente al tenista acróbata. Su turbación fue en aumento. Necesitaba dejar la habitación. _Ahora_.

Eiji ya estaba más calmado, y ya no reía, solo le sonreía ampliamente se sentó el en la silla que antes estuviese tumbada en el suelo.

- Te oí- Se atrevió a decir ella, ahora moderándose- ¿Tienes algún problema?-

Al recordar la tarea Eiji hizo una mueca de molestia, y dijo algo infantilmente- Es una de matemáticas. Ni siquiera se para que me va a servir, no es como si voy a ser un matemático…nyah…-

Ahora era Tomoe quien tenía ganas de reír… ¡Ja! Ella era MUY buena en matemáticas, y la tarea de un _niño_ de noveno año sería realmente muy fácil…

Con aire de superioridad tomó las hojas de Eiji, y con rapidez y maestría, hasta casi riendo, las hizo en menos de diez minutos. El pelirrojo la miró con desconcierto, como si no fuese humana.

- ¿Cómo…cómo lo hiciste?-

La muchacha castaña se permitió una sonrisa arrogante por primera vez en esa habitación- Eso es fácil para mí-

Si, se dijo Eiji, ¡Había olvidado que ella también estaba en la universidad igual que Onee-chan!

_Pero tan vieja no se veía…_

Eiji tragó, mejor no decía eso en voz alta o Tatsuki lo mataría.

- Ne… gracias…-

La sonrisa de Tatsuki se borró de inmediato apenas volvió a ver la situación. Hermano de Tatsuki o no era un chico. Y ella seguía en su habitación a esas horas. ¿Qué si sus padres pasaban y los veían? ¿Qué si, aún peor, Tatsuki y Naga lo hacían? ¡Oh Kami! ¿Y porque demonios seguía ella ahí?

- Eh, ¿Te llamas Tomoe, no?- dijo Eiji tratando de hacer conversación. Con las únicas que hablaba a diario eran con Naga y Luchia. Con Naga porque siempre renegaba de algo y con Luchia porque peleaban hasta por el pan del desayuno.

- Si-

Silencio.

- Me gustaría saber cómo hiciste para resolverlos tan rápido… He estado aquí desde que llegué del colegio ¡Y no sabía ni de qué se trataba el problema, nyah!-

Tomoe tomó un lápiz, y con una hoja empezó a explicarle el problema. Estaba más tranquila ahora que no tenían que hablar y que le estaba pidiendo la explicación solamente. Miró a Eiji, el muchacho se rascaba la barbilla con un lapicero, mientras tenía su mirada azulina clavada en el techo. Siempre adoptaba esa postura cuando tenía que meditar acerca de algo.

- No entiendo ni una palabra –dijo al fin.

La muchacha profirió algo parecido a un bufido. Uf, mucho tiempo con cascarrabias como Naga y Tatsuki si que contagiaba.

- Pero si es muy fácil- Eiji le dio una mirada de 'Para ti, obviamente'- Mira, tienes que multiplicar esto… y luego lo descompones, porque... –Ella se lo volvió a explicar todo con mucha paciencia. Quizá con otra persona se hubiera terminado hartando, pero inexplicablemente, con él eso no le sucedía.

Por fin, tras una exhaustiva hora, decidieron por mutuo acuerdo dejar el resto para otro día. Tomoe se echó hacía atrás en su silla y se desperezó estirando los brazos.

- Muchas gracias eh. Tendrías que plantearte eso de dar clases de matemáticas, realmente, he entendido contigo más de lo que he entendido en el colegio todo el año-

- No lo creo –rió la muchacha, encantada con la subida de moral -No me gustan tanto como para eso, además… no tengo carácter para enseñar… lo más probable es que terminase llorando y dejase llorando a los niños que enseñe también-

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer después de que termines?-

- Me gustaría... dedicarme a la robótica… Es un sueño que comparto con Ryoga –ella esbozó una media sonrisa. Aunque el sueño de Ryoga difería un poco, sobre todo en la parte de "viajar por el mundo" y "jugar tenis cuanto pueda"- ¿Y tú que?-

- Realmente… aún no lo he pensado bien…- Eiji hizo una mueca. En realidad no había pensado para nada en lo que quería estudiar luego del colegio.

- ¿Si? Creí que querrías hacer algo relacionado con el tenis… A que eso te gustaría, ¿No?-

Eiji se irguió incómodo en su silla, luego encogió sus hombros- Ni tanto- Añadió- Es divertido pero no creo que pueda hacerlo por siempre… Hasta nuestro buchou ha decidido estudiar algo cuando termine… No soy como O-chibi… No creo que pueda vivir jugando sólo tenis…nyah…-

La muchacha no tenía idea de a que o a quien se refería con eso de "O-chibi", suponiendo que era algún apodo raro como el "Chibi-suke" de Ryoga, no preguntó- Ah... Vaya, lo siento –La joven se arrepintió al instante de haber sacado el tema. El pelirrojo había borrado su sonrisa al instante y se veía incómodo- A veces no pienso antes de hablar y meto la pata... –

- No pasa nada...- Dijo él, volviendo a sonreír aunque más levemente- Debería preocuparme más en lo que voy a hacer luego… Oishi siempre me lo dice-

- Pero aún así... Que casi no nos conocemos y no tengo porque ir metiéndome en tus asuntos - siguió.

Eiji rió- En serio, tranquila –Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Y otra vez gracias por la ayuda… ¡Vaya que si la necesitaba!- Pausa- Si… no entiendo algo más… ¿Puedo pedirte que me ayudes otra vez?-

La joven fingió que pensaba- Humm… no sé…- Risas- ¡Claro que sí! No hago más que contar las pelusas del suelo del cuarto de Tatsuki así que no hay problema tener algo que hacer para variar…-

- ¿Así sea repetirme la explicación hasta que lo entienda, nyah?-

- Sí-

- ¿Así sea que la tengas que repetir como cien veces?-

- Sí, si… Si lo pones así uno se desanima- Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente- Pero si me llego a aburrir de explicarte te doy con el libro en la cabeza. Según tu hermana nunca falla-

-Trato echo –

Tomoe salió del cuarto, casi a hurtadillas, temía que alguna de las chicas la viese y pensase lo peor. Y conociendo a Naga y a Tatsuki, así sería. Por otro lado estaba muy contenta, el hermano de Tatsuki era muy agradable. Entró al dormitorio de Tatsuki, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego de unos minutos escuchó otro portazo. Cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir en cuanto oyó las voces de Tatsuki y Naga ya cerca del dormitorio.

**-+-**

_Ryoma._

_Ryoma._

Los ojos se Ryoma se negaron rotundamente a abrirse. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo del hombro, y lo llamaba insistentemente.

- Ya voy- dijo cansado el muchacho, tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

Volvió a dormir. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo así, porque para cuando Ryoga fue a despertarlo con el uniforme de su trabajo ya puesto, le parecieron sólo minutos los que se había dormido.

Frotó sus ojos, mirando con mala cara al mayor.

- ¿Qué no te has ido ya?-

- ¡Oi, oi! Eso me sonó a que me estás botando- Dijo el muchacho quitándose unos mechones de la cara- De todas formas, hoy Fye me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que podemos quedarnos en casa. Pero me lo ha mandado algo tarde por eso estoy vestido así-

Ryoma se quedo medio adormilado entendiendo a medias la historia. Ryoga lo notó y le tendió una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Ryoma no quería dejar el calor de su cama…

- Tienes una cara, Chibi-suke- Rió- Que si no te conociera como te conozco diría que te fuiste de fiesta ayer-

Ryoma lo vio con cara de no tener ganas de aguantar sus bromas. Estaba de pie por algún milagro físico, sus piernas temblaban y querían regresar a la suave cama. Gimió, muy pronto estaría de vacaciones y ya gozaría el estar descansando mientras su hermano estará afuera con un clima de menos cero grados. Aquello le dio fuerzas y un buen humor.

- ¿Quién estuvo despertándome?- Preguntó Ryoma, cuando estaba ya sentado aún con pijama en la cocina.

Ryoga le envió una sonrisa patentada. Hum, parecía de buen humor, observó Ryoma, cualquier cosa que había pasado ayer había sido algo bueno.

- ¿De que hablas? Fui yo, baka-

- No, antes- dijo, apoyando su espalda en la silla, esperando a que su hermano sirviese el desayuno. Se desperezó.

- Mmm… Creo que Okaa-san… Ella me despertó a mí, pensando que iba a ir a trabajar…- Iba a continuar cuando su nariz volvió a hacer un movimiento gracioso y estornudó- Kisama, me estoy enfermando-

Sacó del horno algo humeante, y de la alacena dos tazas, las puso con una cara de concentración que casi hizo sonreír a Ryoma y sirvió agua caliente en ellas. La "cosa" humeante era pudín, como pudo comprobar el príncipe al comer, no sin miedo, lo que Ryoga le había servido.

- No me gusta cocinar postres, eso es muy…ejem… no es mi estilo- Pausa- Pero hoy me desperté con ganas de comer algo dulce… y ante esperar a que el viejo pervertido cocine, preferí hacerlo yo-

Ryoga sirvió chocolate en las tazas, se sentó con la silla al revés y descansó su barbilla en el respaldar, algo que nunca había podido hacer con Rinko cerca, puesto que la mujer era, como todas las madres, una fiel defensora de los modales en la mesa.

- ¿No pudiste comprar algo?- preguntó el menor, soplando un poco el líquido antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Ryoga lo miró escéptico, tomando algo del chocolate que había servido- ¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso quieres que muera de una pulmonía? Han pasado el reporte del clima y va a seguir nevando-

- Ayer no estaba nevando-

- Cuando llegué no. Pero en la madrugada empezó y no ha parado hasta ahora-

Saboreando el sabor del chocolate en su garganta, Ryoma se sintió mucho mejor, tanto que nuevamente se sentía dormir… Ryoga lo sacudió.

- Eh, no te duermas aquí… que no tengo fuerzas para llevarte a tu cama- Se notaba. No había movido ni un músculo, y conservaba la posición inicial. Pero a pesar de todo el cansancio se notaba que la felicidad le brotaba por los poros.

Ryoma sonrió divertidamente- ¿Y que pasó ayer con la hermana de Eiji?-

El mayor rió entre dientes, luego, seguro que Chibi-suke se caería de bruces en cuanto supiese qué le había dicho a Suki-chan dijo- Pues lo normal, fuimos al cine, ella me golpeó, vimos una película, se peleó conmigo, me besó…. Me volvió a golpear… y le pedí que se casara conmigo… ya sabes… lo normal…-

Normalmente Ryoma se hubiese permitido una sonrisa cómplice con Ryoga, excepto por un PEQUEÑO detalle.

- ¿Casarse…con…?-

El muchacho vio como un bicho extraño a su hermano, mientras este tomaba tranquilamente de su taza.

- Sí. Tú sabes, cuando dos personas se hacen marido y mujer, se llevan mal y pelean casi siempre- Luego recordó lo que había dicho Tomoe sobre sus padres, y su ánimo decayó un poco. ¿Se lo decía a Chibi-suke? Nah. No había razón para asustarlo con la hipótesis de la muchacha. Todavía no.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- Dijo sospechosamente._ ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!_, se dijo Ryoga, _Chibi-suke seguramente ahora piensa que he hecho alguna tontería… Pero es que sólo hay que ver la cara que pone… _

- ¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta…- Pausa- No tengo ni idea-

Plop.

- ¿Entonces te le propusiste así sin más?-

Ryoga se encogió de hombros- Bueno, si lo pones así… tampoco… Sólo me dio ganas-

El tenista le miró escéptico '¿_Ganas de qué? ¿De casarte?'_

- Oi… no me mires así que no he hecho nada malo- Dijo, terminando su desayuno- Sólo fue una manera de decirle… Mira, no es como si me voy a casar con ella mañana…-

Ryoma asintió, aún algo desconfiado.

- Mmmm… no sería mala idea…- Ryoma lo vio horrorizado- ¡Que es broma, Chibi-suke!- Ryoma se alejó de él, llevando su taza al grifo- ¡Es broma!-

Antes que pudiese decir algo más su celular sonó. Un nuevo mensaje, Kaito decía que debía estar lo más pronto posible en el Honky Tonk.

_Rayos._

**-+-**

- ¡Si, ya te dije que es cierto!- Dijo la voz chillona de Tomoka, Sakuno suspiró.

- Bueno, pues…-

No sabía que decir. Tomoka insistía en que había visto a toda la familia Echizen en el lugar donde trabajaba, El Kitty Café la noche pasada. Pero ella no había dicho que no era cierto, sólo que nunca había sido presentada formalmente con ningún miembro de la familia, a excepción de Rinko, la madre de Ryoma, aun así Tomoka seguía diciendo que era cierto, que ella los había visto.

La muchacha de cabello castaño pensó que no había visto a Ryoga-kun desde su regreso, y que sólo había hablado con él por teléfono móvil. Él ya le había contado de su regreso, así como también lo hizo Tatsuki, sólo que ella no le dijo a Ryoma porque Ryoga quería que fuese una sorpresa.

La nieve ya había sido removida, al menos parcialmente de la acera y parte de la calle, es por eso que Tomoka había podido llegar sana y salva a su casa. Aunque Sakuno sabía por experiencia propia que no había fenómeno natural que pudiese detener a la chica de las coletas.

- Sakuno-chan… ¿Qué van a hacer mañana tú y Ryoga-sama? ¿Han planeado algo, no? ¿Es algo romántico, eh?-

Ryuzaki se ruborizó, pero negó.

No habían hablado mucho esos días, y ella suponía que era por el clima y por la llegada de su hermano, debía estar muy ocupado poniéndose al día con él.

Su relación estaba algo lejos de lo normal, pero aunque no hubiesen muestras públicas de afecto, Sakuno lo prefería así, si Ryoma fuese un chico muy cariñoso ella tendría un problema respiratorio cada vez que él se acercase.

- ¡Eh, Sakuno-chan!-

La muchacha se despabiló, y quitó algunos mechones de su frente. Esto de tener el cabello suelto no era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado mucho. Pero ni modo, su cabello ahora estaba más corto y ya no había razón de hacerse las largas trenzas.

Además, así se veía mejor.

_Hum, claro, se ve…bien… al menos te ayudará en el tenis…_

Sonrisa. Si no fuera por la nevada hubiese ido a casa de Ryoma, pero eso tampoco podía hacer, porque el muchacho le había pedido –ejem- que le avisase cuando eso ocurriese. Tomoka creía que era por su padre, que según ella era muy raro. Pero eso no le importaba a Sakuno, siempre y cuando no fuese alguna clase de pervertido…

- Maaaa… ¡No me estás haciendo caso!- Gruñó la muchacha con un ojo cerrado y mirando acusadoramente a la otra joven- De todas formas, Ann dijo para ir hoy a comprarnos algo de ropa… ¿Te parece, o tienes planes?-

- Ehmm… no no… Puedo ir- dijo, pensando en que ya no tenia ropa que no haya visto Ryoma, y que sería buena idea para ver qué ponerse mañana.

- ¡Perfecto!- Dijo la otra, dando un aplauso- Entonces pasaremos por ti-

Se despidió. Pobre Tomoka, había estado hablando casi toda la mañana y no le había hecho nada de caso. Suspiró. Se quedó un rato frente a la ventana viendo a su amiga irse, sus ojos caobas se fijaron en el otro lado para encontrarse con la figura de Ryoma, caminando entre la nieve con el rostro algo intranquilo.

Abrió la puerta, con mejor ánimo y al verlo casi cerca lo tomó del brazo antes que entrase y lo haló adentro, con una risita ahogada. ¿Qué le pasaba?, pensó Ryoma, antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

- Es que… hace frío afuera…-

Hum, bueno. Con las mejillas coloreadas miró a Ryoma que ahora tenia ganas de reír, le dirigió en cambio una media sonrisa, la tomó del brazo y cuando ya sus narices estaban chocándose, una voz los interrumpe y hace que Sakuno de un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Tranquilos los dos, nada de eso hasta la boda!-

Con una mirada algo molesta, Ryoma saludó a la entrenadora del equipo de tenis de Seigaku, Sumire Ryuzaki. La mujer los miraba con gesto gracioso, Sakuno, en cambio, con mirada de reproche y las mejillas encendidas repuso- ¡Obaa-san!

- Ya, ya… no hay necesidad de molestarse… Sólo compórtense. Voy a salir un rato a comprar, ya regreso-

Conociendo el carácter de la mujer, Ryoma no se molestó en decir nada más, sabía que, como su hermano, le gustaba mucho fastidiar. Sumire salió y en cuanto cruzó la puerta ambos muchachos sonrieron cómplicemente.

- Y… ¿Cómo está Ryoga-san?- comenzó la muchacha.

- Mmm… supongo que muy bien por como llegó anoche, pero no quiero hablar de mi hermano ahora- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Sakuno tragó.

- ¿Ah no, y… de qué entonces?-

Ryoma seguía sonriendo y avanzando, aún seguían en la sala, y frente a la puerta.

¡Plom!

Sakuno vio como el príncipe cayó frente a ella, su abuela entrando nuevamente apresurada, al ver la escena supo que en el apuro había empujado a Ryoma y éste se había caído- Oh, perdón Echizen- Ryoma aún seguía en el piso con los brazos apoyados en él- Olvide mi lista-

Poco a poco el muchacho se levantó, con ayuda de Sakuno.

La mujer nuevamente se fue, dejándolos solos.

Cansado, y algo adolorido, se sentó en el sofá, seguido por Sakuno.

Que buen comienzo, pensó Ryoma, había temido en el camino que pudiese tropezarse con la cantidad de nieve que había en las calles y termina haciéndolo en la sala de Sakuno.

- Y… ¿Porqué dijiste que "por cómo llegó ayer?", Ryoma?-

- Ayer salió con la hermana de Eiji- dijo algo incómodo el príncipe con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Realmente no había ido a casa de Ryuzaki EXACTAMENTE a hablar de su hermano.

- ¿Así?-

- Son novios, ¿Qué más pueden hacer?- dijo el muchacho, queriendo sacar el tema y cambiar de conversación, algo le decía que no sería buena idea que Sakuno supiese que Ryoga le había -ejem- propuesto a la hermana de Eiji matrimonio. Ryoma frunció el ceño inconcientemente, ¿Pero que su hermano había perdido la cabeza? Feh, lo mejor era no tratar, y sobre todas las cosas, de entenderlo, porque sería complicar todo aún más.

…

¿Pero que si Okaa-san se enteraba? ¿¡Qué si el oyaji se enteraba!?

- ¿Ryoma?-

El muchacho volvió a la realidad, frente a una Sakuno mirándolo preocupada- ¿Ocurre algo?-

- No- pausa- No es a mí a quien le ocurre algo… sino a Ryoga- dijo con brusquedad. La muchacha arqueó las cejas.

- ¿A Ryoga-san? ¿Qué cosa?-

_Feh_- Ayer le propuso a Tatsuki casarse-

- ¿Tatsuki? ¿Casarse?- Sakuno no supo si reír o sorprenderse, aunque sorprendida ya estaba- ¿Casarse… como_… casarse_?-

- Sí- dijo el otro como si su hermano fuese un completo idiota- No sé porque lo ha hecho… pero si mis padres se enteran… si el oyaji se enterara…-

Escalofríos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu padre es muy exigente?-

Sakuno sólo había visto a su padre un par de veces en el pasado y con sólo verlo uno podría adivinar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ryoma tragó. Oh no, otra vez el tema de su padre.

- No- respondió simplemente, esperando que Sakuno volviese a cambiar de tema o en todo caso que le diese tiempo para pensar en uno, pero ella no lo hizo y siguió preguntando.

- ¿Pero entonces que problema podría haber?- Ryoma miró a Sakuno extrañado, la joven siguió- Es decir, ya ambos son adultos- Ryoma dudaba eso en ambas partes- Y si lo quieren pueden hacerlo-

Bueno, sí, podrían. Pero Ryoma tenía un problema en imaginarse a su hermano como un padre de familia… y casado… y también en imaginarse a Tatsuki como la flamante señora Echizen…

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse tales visiones. Su familia era rara.

- Aunque…- Risas-… No podrían estar mucho tiempo sin discutir por algo-

El joven tenista le envió una mirada de agradecimiento, a la que Sakuno respondió con más risas.

- No lo harán- dijo muy seguro Ryoma- Okaa-san va a obligar a Ryoga a que termine la universidad y hará lo mismo con la hermana de Eiji-sempai-

Conociendo a la señora Echizen, así sería.

- ¿Seguro que no fue una broma de tu hermano?-

Ryoma, muy a su pesar, no había considerado esa opción.

- Puede ser-

Se quedaron callados por un momento. Ryoma miraba la puerta pensando que en cualquier momento Sumire-sensei aparecería para arruinar sus planes otra vez. Sakuno miraba a Ryoma y pensaba en lo diferente que era de Ryoga.

Pensaba en eso cuando sintió los brazos de Ryoma sobre sus hombros y al muchacho viéndola otra vez con una sonrisa cautivadora.

- Y… ¿Qué harías tú?-

Sakuno parpadeó, sonrojada- ¿Sobre qué, Ryoma?-

- Si yo te propusiera matrimonio…-

Lo escudriñó con la mirada, y como tantas otras veces no encontró nada. ¿Estaría hablando en serio? Ryoma se acercó más.

- ¿Qué harias, Ryuzaki?-

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonrojarse. ¡Pero que idea! ¿Casarse? ¿Qué diría su abuela? ¿Su familia? ¡Kami, no! ¿Qué diría Tomoka? ¡Que NO diría! ¡No!

- Diría que…-

- …Sí- dijo, tímidamente, antes que tuviese conciencia de ello, lo había dicho, y Ryoma abrió los ojos dorados con sorpresa, para luego sonreír dulcemente y besarla lentamente en los labios.

Se separaron, ambos con una tonelada de cosas que decirse y los sentimientos a flor de piel, se miraron con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa apareció en sus rostros instantáneamente.

- ¿Entonces…qué vamos a hacer mañana?- preguntó Sakuno, mirando a otro lado conciente de que se estaba sonrojando cada vez más.

Ryoma sólo le dio una mirada traviesa y misteriosa a la muchacha.

**-+-**

- ¡Una tres para la mesa de la esquina, he!-

- ¡Saliendo!- cantó Shinji, tomando el pedido. Kaito se acercó a Soujiro, con un buen humor bastante extraño puesto que los días anteriores tenia cara de no querer ver a ningún ser humano cerca- ¿Has visto al vago de Ryoga, tenken?-

Soujiro sonrió algo flojamente al apodo, bostezó- Sí, fue a comprar algunos comestibles-

- ¿Qué acaso nos han visto con cara de criadas aquí?- Exclamó el pelirrojo- Ayer tuve que hacer YO las compras… ¿Dónde demonios está ese mocoso de Luffy? Ya está el bastante grande como para ir a comprar en vez de estar tragando todo el día-

Soujiro lo ignoró. Por más, no había mucho que pudiese decir, pero era cierto. Luffy ya podía ir a comprar dado que Touya se quejaba mucho de que nunca estaban todos los mozos completos y que por eso no había mucha gente. La competencia los estaba aniquilando.

Y a él lo empezaba a cansar…

- ¡Eh, Seta!- dijo otra voz, era Ryoga que llegaba con varios paquetes- No saben la cola que había… y todo porque…-

- Bah, bah, ahórrate la interesante aventura en el mercado, Ryoga- dijo Kaito, sonriendo- Si seguimos así vamos a terminar de amas de casa… ¡Ir a comprar al mercado! ¡Ja! Les digo, hay que tener dignidad… pero si me dicen para ponerme alguno de esos trajes como los del Kitty Café les juro que me doy un tiro-

Ryoga estalló en carcajadas al ver las elocuentes mímicas de Kaito, y Soujiro rió entre dientes. Verlo de buen humor era en definitiva muy bueno.

- ¿Los del Kitty Café? Estás exagerando… aunque de ser así antes de pegarme un tiro se lo pego primero a Touya-

Rieron. Podían hacerlo puesto que Touya no estaba con ellos hoy, a pesar de ya estar en vacaciones como todos, Touya había ido a un pequeño viaje con su familia a visitar a un familiar.

Probablemente regresaría de buen humor. Para Touya siempre era una bendición estar unos días lejos de la molestia mayor, o Syaoran Li.

- O nos lo va a pegar él a todos cuando vuelva-

Los tres apuestos muchachos giraron para ver a Taikobou con cara de circunstancias. La cara que ponía cuando algo de veras malo se aproximaba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, eh Taikun?-

El moreno dio un respiro, preparándose para decirles lo que seguía- Bien, Yukito me acaba de decir que aparte de irse con su familia, Touya…-

- ¡Que, que!-

- ¡No nos digas que….!-

- Se fue con el novio de su hermana-

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamaron Kaito y Ryoga, para luego caer en una profunda depresión.

- ¿Sabes que significa esto? ¡Estamos muertos!-

Taikobou asintió.

- Si, lo único que nos queda es disfrutar estos últimos días-

Suspiraron, aunque Soujiro era el único que conservaba el buen semblante. Luffy entró, parecía que llevaba un aura negra, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

- Eh… Luffy… ¿Qué pasa?-

Con un puchero el muchacho masculló- Wasashi…-

Al rato entró el muchacho de la gorra con la escoba. Su frente brillaba con pequeñas gotas de sudor, y una sonrisa triunfal adornaba su rostro.

- Ya terminé de limpiar, ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer?-

Miraron a Luffy que envió una mirada gélida al otro y dijo con frialdad- No, ya hiciste todo. TODO- Y volvió a su mutismo.

Huh.

- Que les parece… si… eh… Luffy ve a comprar….eh… manzanas….- Se le ocurrió a Ryoga. Wasashi le vio pasar y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo despidió.

- Eh, mira _mocoso_, Luffy llegó antes que tú así que mejor no te metas con su trabajo, ¿Deacuerdo?- dijo Kaito que se había solidarizado con el moreno, porque desde que llegó Wasashi le había caído muy mal- ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!-

El de la gorra asintió- Si, pero yo no tengo la culpa que se haya quedado dormido-

Kaito frunció el ceño, Ryoga ya estaba preparado para sujetarlo si era necesario, cuando apareció Zuko con una cara de cabreado peor de la que llevaba Luffy.

- Oh no, ¿Qué te pasa ahora a ti?- Dijo cansado el pelirrojo. Zuko hacía grandes esfuerzos para no tirar todo lo que había en la habitación por la ventana. Sólo dijo algo de "locas" y "Kitty".

- ¿Podrías decirlo todo en una oración que podamos entender?-

Zuko casi escupió las palabras, preso del enojo- Esas chicas han venido otra vez y están al frente-

- ¿Las del Kitty Café?-

- ¿Quiénes más?-

Y se fue al lavabo con grandes zancadas. Taikobou suspiró- Algo hay que hacer con este chico, un día de estos va acabar matando a alguien con ese temperamento-

Ryoga rió- Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Le temo más a Touya con el cabreo que va a traer que a Zuko con sus infantiles rabietas-

En el baño se escuchó una exclamación de rabia pura.

- Olvidé decirle que no había agua-

Se miraron.

- Yo no pienso entrar ahí- exclamó Ryoga.

Kaito respondió apresuradamente- Dejémosle un rato. Merece un descanso después de todo lo que ha trabajado-

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

Fueron hacia fuera, para arreglar ese problema con las del Kitty Café. Ryoga esperaba sinceramente no volver a ver aquellos atuendos de las muchachas, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Ok, el era un hombre, tenía hormonas, pero esa ropa era una tortura mental!

Kaito, que curiosamente no estaba babeando, las enfrentó con rostro agrio.

- Miren, ya saben que no pueden estar aquí, les dijimos antes y la verdad es que me estoy hartando de hacerlo-

Eran tres muchachas, que respondieron cantarinamente- Podemos hacer publicidad en donde sea, la calle no es suya-

El pelirrojo se sintió reír- Pero donde están paradas no es la calle, inteligentes- Pausa. No, estaban justamente a unos centímetros de la entrada del Honky Tonk- Vamos a poner las cosas muy claras, no me interesa dónde hagan publicidad, por mí pueden hacerlo en el techo de su local, para lo que me importa… pero les voy a dejar bien en claro, que no las quiero ver a menos de cincuenta metros de aquí, ¿Entendieron, o debo repetirlo lentamente?-

Soujiro, Taikobou y Ryoga lo miraron como si fuese un bicho extraño.

Las muchachas le dieron una mirada de reproche y se fueron.

- Bien, al menos ya se fueron. Ojala Fye venga mañana porque no quiero hacer las de encargado, es muy pesado…y…- Mira a los chicos- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Quien eres tú y que has hecho con Kaito Doumoto!-

Plop.

- ¡Soy yo, bakas!-

- ¡Tú no les gritas a las mujeres!- dijo un sorprendido Soujiro, abriendo y cerrando sus azules ojos.

- Y no eran tan feas- Añadió Ryoga con un silbido.

- No sean estúpidos, ¿Acaso creen que no tengo el mínimo control de calidad y me ligo a cualquier cosa con falda?- Los chicos asintieron- Hey, no estoy tan desesperado para ligar con rubias a las que el tinte les ha freído el cerebro-

Pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Ahora qué?-

- Creo que el espíritu de Touya ha tomado posesión de tu cuerpo-

Asintieron.

Kaito bufó- Vaya, vaya, muy graciosos hoy, ¡Vamos a trabajar que tenemos muchas ordenes!-

Entraron cuando Solomon los recibió con una muchacha agarrada del brazo.

- Estaba husmeando dentro- dijo amablemente.

Kaito asintió y le dijo que él se encargaría de eso. El rubio se fue dejando a los cuatro chicos rodeando a la muchacha, la condujeron hacia el depósito.

- Muy bien, tú no puedes estar aquí… Esto es para empleados…-

La muchacha lo vio, y sonrió con malicia. Esperó a que los muchachos vieran su uniforme… Y el nombre escrito en él.

_Wasashi._

- ¿Qué haces con el uniforme de Was…? Espera. Tu. ¿Eres…?-

La muchacha asintió.

La reacción de los muchachos no se hizo esperar, Soujiro abrió sus ojos azules y parpadeó varias veces, Taikobou quedó con la boca abierta, cerrándola y abriéndola varias veces y señalando a una muy aburrida Diva, Ryoga se había quedado petrificado, asimilando lo que talvez sería un nuevo trauma para su vida, finalmente, Kaito, que aunque se tardó no evitó poder gritarle a su antojo a la muchacha.

- ¡ERES UNA CHICA! ¡En qué demonios pensabas…!- Kaito dio varias vueltas en círculo- ¿Por qué…porque…?… ¡TOUYA NOS VA A MATAR!-

Soujiro salió discretamente, diciendo que iría a ver si se habían escuchado los gritos de Kaito afuera.

- Ok, Kaito. Entendimos el punto, no entres en caos- dijo Taikobou tranquilizando a tiempo al pelirrojo, mientras volvía a recobrar el habla- ¿Y… como te llamas?-

La chica, que estaba sentada cantando en voz baja una canción de cuna, no parecía estar asustada por que la hayan descubierto.

Soujiro volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él- Touya no está. Pero no es bueno que nos demoremos-

- No te preocupes, tenken. Ya salimos- dijo Taikobou.

Todos continuaron viendo a la muchacha con ojos acusadores.

- Me llamo Diva- dijo ella, sacando algo de goma de mascar.

- ¿Diva qué?-

- Diva Otonashi- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-

- No me iban a dar el empleo si era una chica- dijo ella, inflando un globo.

- Es cierto- dijo Taikobou- Jamás le hubiese dado el empleo de haber sido…digo… de haberse presentado siendo chica-

- ¿Y porque este empleo? Hay millones para chicas, el Kitty Café por ejemplo…-

Diva desinfló el globo, y dijo con un gesto de asco- El uniforme es horrible, y todas son chicas…-

- Eeh… eso suena bien para mí- dijo Kaito, Taikobou le dio un codazo.

- Este lugar es muy interesante- dijo y rió con una risa misteriosa y tierna. Todos pusieron cara de no entender nada.

- Bueno, es hora de trabajar- dijo, dando un salto grácil desde la mesa y poniéndose la gorra. Los chicos la detuvieron.

- Eh señorita… ¿Y tu crees que te vamos a dejar ir así sin más?-

Ella les dirigió una mirada inocente- ¿No le dirán nada a Touya… verdad?-

- Mmm… no…-

Al escuchar la respuesta la sonrisa de Diva se ensanchó y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta- Entonces me voy-

Salió, dando saltitos.

- ¡Esta mocosa! ¿Le vieron la cara? '_Este lugar es muy interesante'_…- dijo Kaito imitando la voz de ella- ¿Por qué tenemos que guardarle el secreto a la muy ingrata?-

- Porque sí- dijo cansadamente Ryoga. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que se meterían en problemas por aquella descuidada muchachita, pero no podía negar que empezaba a extrañar la sensación de peligro que antes sentía a menudo. Además…la muchacha le agradaba.

- ¿Saben el problema en el que nos va a meter si todo se descubre…?- dijo nuevamente Kaito, haciendo gestos con las manos y tratando de meter algo de sentido común a las cabezas de sus amigos.

- Si… oigan… le vieron… ¿Le vieron la cara cuando dijo que este es un lugar interesante?-

- Mmm… hablando de eso… ¿Qué tiene de interesante este lugar? Kami, sólo servimos comida…- dijo Kaito, frunciendo el ceño.

La pregunta escapó de los labios de Taikobou- ¿Qué podría ver de interesante una chica aquí?-

Soujiro iba a responderle, pero todos supieron la respuesta de inmediato.

¿Qué podría ver una chica en un lugar LLENO de chicos, considerando que estos chicos eran los más solicitados y asediados por las mujeres de la zona? ¿Qué?

La única neurona empezaba a funcionar.

- ¡Mierda!-

Los cuatro salieron de ahí, todos estupefactos excepto Soujiro.

- No puedo creer que haya venido aquí por MI- dijo Kaito de repente.

- Oh por favor- intervino Taikobou- ¿Cómo sabes que es de ti de quien esta enamorada? Podria ser Soujiro, Quatre, Trowa…¡Hasta Hao! ¡Podría ser cualquiera!-

- No no… me golpeó…esto lo explica…-

Ryoga y Taikobou le dieron una mirada de '¿Cómo?'

- Aceptémoslo… soy yo… Sólo mírala- La vieron entregando unas órdenes- Ni voltea a ver a Quatre…- Solomon se acerca a hablarle y ella le responde normalmente- Solomon no es, de hecho- Luffy casi tropieza con ella, se disculpa- Ni hablar es Luffy…- Kurapica se le acerca para pedir algo- ¡Ni ha mirado a Kurapica! Listo… es todo. SOY YO-

Pero cuando Kaito ya tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria y el pecho inflado como si fuese a salírsele la vanidad por los poros, entonces llegó el 'mocoso' hermano de Kai, el niño de cabello castaño y uniforme negro, se acercó al mostrador, donde estaban los chicos y los saludó tímidamente, sentándose al lado, viendo que los chicos estaban en otro mundo.

Diva entró y viendo al niño sonrió de lado, y por algún extraño efecto sus ojos brillaron causando que se vieran más azules de lo que eran. Vio a los chicos y su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Oh no- dijeron, uno a uno, viendo todos al niño, quien asustado entre tantas miradas buscó rescate viendo a otro lado.

- ¿Ese _mocoso_?- dijo calladamente Kaito, con el orgullo herido, a Ryoga, quien se estaba riendo.

- Eh… eres el hermano de Kai, ¿No? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo agradablemente Ryoga, con una sonrisa paternal para que el muchacho dejase la cara de asustado. El muchacho lo vio y sonrió un poco, diciendo en voz educada y baja- Me… llamo Riku Miyagusuku- dijo, y viendo a su hermano cerca se disculpó y fue hacia él.

Todos esperaron a que él saliese para ir con las quejas, Soujiro fue discretamente a su puesto, olía que iba a correr sangre, y decidió intervenir cuando la pobre Diva necesitase su ayuda. Ryoga, Taikobou y Kaito rodearon a Diva y la llevaron a rastras hacia la bodega.

- ¡Tu! ¡Tu debes estar BROMEANDO!-

Ella lo miró con unos ojos celestes pretendiendo no entender.

- ¡Eh, no señorita! ¡No me mire así!-

- Vamos Kaito, seamos razonables-

- ¿RAZONABLES? ¿RAZONABLES DICES? Esta…esta… NIÑA entró aquí ilegalmente, y no solo eso…sino que ahora… ¡Ahora se fija en un menor! ¡Dime que sea razonable ahora! -

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó muy aburrida la muchacha.

- Bueno Diva…-comenzó Taikobou viendo cómo preguntárselo y ráscando su cabeza en signo de no saber si estaba haciéndolo bien- Notamos que… pues… que… al parecer… te gusta Riku…-

- ¿Gusta? ¡Eso no es gustar, se le caía la baba por el niño!-

Diva los miró desinteresada. Luego sus ojos brillaron nuevamente- ¿Riku viene mucho aquí?-

- Últimamente sí-

- Eh, eh… nada de eso, este es un lugar DE TRABAJO no de andar ligando con chiquillos…-

- Por favor… tú no eres la persona indicada que deba decir eso-

Kaito hizo un puchero, los demás suspiraron resignados- Diva- llamó Ryoga, recién acomodándose al nuevo nombre- No es por alarmarte pero si Riku se da cuenta que eres una chica… se lo va a decir a su hermano y Kai de hecho se lo va a decir a Touya…-

- Y eso dejará como resultado a cuatro chicos muy tristes y muy…MUY desempleados en la calle- terminó Taikobou con cierto aire dramático. La muchacha los vio con ojos cansados. Todos esperaban que hiciera o dijese algo.

Abrió la boca…

Y…

Bostezó.

¡Plop!

- ¡ERES UNA DESCONSIDERADA, MOCOSA ENGREÍDA!-

- Ustedes están aburriéndome hoy- declaró Diva, acomodando nuevamente su gorra- Yo me voy-

Kaito la siguió con la mirada y se masajeó las sienes- Esta mocosa va a terminar acabando con mis nervios- Suspiró y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Aparte de ama de casa voy a ser nana… Ya sabía yo que era una mala idea trabajar aquí-

**-+-**

Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann caminaban viendo entretenidas las diferentes tiendas de ropa. No había muchas que estuviesen baratas, las que sí lo estaban no eran muy bonitas ni había de su talla. Tomoka suspiró pesadamente.

- ¡Maa, maa! ¡Esto NO es justo!- Dijo, enojada. Ann la trató de calmar, ya encontrarían algo, le prometió.

Por alguna razón hoy Tomoka estaba más irritable que nunca, y con un cambio de humor que nadie se aguantaba, ni siquiera Sakuno. La veía suspirando entre ratos, perdida en algún punto en el espacio o gritándole a un niño de pronto por haber chocado casualmente con ella.

- ¿Sakuno?-

La muchacha volteó, la habían llamado, estaba segura. Pero no encontró a nadie.

- ¡Ea, Sakuno!-

Otra vez la voz. Volteó al otro lado. Nada. Hasta que subió la cabeza y vio en el segundo piso del gigantesco Mall a Tatsuki con tres muchachas más. Detuvo a Ann y a Tomoka.

Tatsuki bajó corriendo las escaleras, su cabello caoba agitándose violentamente, corrió a abrazar a Sakuno, quien algo apenada le devolvió el saludo. Detrás Naga y Tomoe intercambiaron miradas cansadas, Luchia ya había corrido a ver uno de los escaparates.

- ¡Qué milagro verlas aquí!- exclamó la mayor, saludando a las demás. Ahora Sakuno era casi tan alta como Tatsuki, y la hermana de Eiji se alegró de ver lo bien que se veía con el cabello más corto- Por cierto, Naga, Tomoe… ¿Dónde está Luchia?-

Naga y Tomoe señalaron una de las tiendas, todas las vendedoras parecían ocupadas en algo. La pelirroja suspiró.

- Ya que. Eh, Naga, Tomoe, les presento a Sakuno Ryuzaki, es la novia del hermano menor de Ryoga-

Las chicas la observaron algo fijamente para el agrado de Sakuno. Naga arqueó una ceja y luego de un breve análisis visual volteó la cabeza hacia otra cosa más interesante, por otro lado Tomoe siguió viéndola con esos ojos marrones grandes.

- ¿De Ryoga? ¿El chico ese que no habló con nadie?- Dijo algo dudosa la de lentes. Kikumaru suspiró otra vez.

- Sí, ese-

- Oh-

- Ella es Ann Tachibana, hermana del capitán de Fudomine…-

Ann continuó con la presentación-… Que llegó a las finales del Torneo Nacional y estuvo a punto de ganar…-

- Eh… ya Ann, ninguna le va al tenis- dijo Kikumaru interrumpiendo a la muchacha castaña. Ann sonrió disculpándose- Y ella es Tomoka Osakada, estudia en Seigaku también…-

- ¡Y soy la presidenta del Club de Fans de Sakuno y Ryoma!-

- Del cual es la única integrante, creo- contribuyó Tatsuki. Naga y Tomoe las miraron extrañadas.

Tomoka bufó, había escuchado el comentario.

- Bueno, ellas son Tomoe Maho- La de lentes saludó con una leve inclinación, aun aturdida- Y Naga Shiroi, ambas son amigas de la universidad-

Ambos grupos eran muy distintos. Mientras se miraban unas a otras lo notaron, y Tatsuki en medio no pudo hacer menos que esperar a que alguna hablase. Era claro que Naga veía a aquellas chicas como _niñas_, y que Tomoe trataba de ver cómo aquella muchacha que se veía tan tímida había terminado estando con la arrogancia en persona que era el hermanito de Ryoga. Por otro lado, Sakuno evitaba por todo ver a Naga, que tenía mala cara y a decir verdad le cohibía. Tomoka las examinaba, primero curiosa y luego enojada al notar la mirada de intriga de las mayores, y Ann que finalmente Ann que sólo notaba todo esto y miraba a Tatsuki.

- Eh…-

- ¡Suki-suki, Mou-chan…!-

Tomoe y Tatsuki voltearon, era Luchia que llegaba con millones de bolsas. Ambas se encogieron… ¡Era capaz de haber comprado toda la tienda!

La entrada de la heredera de los Nagisa, con el cabello rubio y casi perfecta (N/A: No la odio! ¡No puedo hacerlo! TT ¿Por qué?!) terminó de impresionar a las muchachas más jóvenes.

La rubia las saludó amablemente, e incluso sin saber quien era cada una muy bien, las llevó a ver un vestido, a su parecer, _grandioso_.

- Gracias a Kami está ella aquí- Dijo Naga, mirando a Luchia con las demás chicas, y hablando con Ann- No tenía idea de qué decir-

Tomoe asintió- Yo tampoco-

Tatsuki dio un respingo- Ella y yo pasamos por mucho, yo con Ryoga y ella con Ryoma. No saben lo que fue… la idiota de Megumi haciendo nuestras vidas aún peores y Ryoga que no hacía nada y cuando lo besó….y…- La mirada de la pelirroja se tornó peligrosa. Tomoe tragó.

- Ya basta. ¿Quién es esa Megumi?- Naga interrumpió los pensamientos homicidas de Tatsuki.

- Una idiota- Escupió la muchacha.

Shiroi sonrió- Ya. Eso nos ha quedado bastante claro. ¿Pero Megumi _qué_?-

- No recuerdo su apellido…-

Naga frunció el ceño, como cuando pensaba. Por lo visto estaba destinada a ir encontrándose con viejos conocidos.

Tomoe fue hacia delante, dejando a las muchachas detrás. Tatsuki lucía preocupada.

- Ahora que pasa-

- No sé, ¿No te parece raro lo del matrimonio? No me ha llamado ni una sola vez, y nada le cuesta-

- Venga, no hagas dramas, Tatsuki. Sólo está ocupado, es todo- dijo, ¿Porqué hacerse la vida complicada conociendo como conocía a Ryoga? Tatsuki sabia que era un vago, olvidadizo y orgulloso. ¿Porqué entonces le parecía raro que el insensible ese no le haya llamado?

- Pero antes sí me llamaba-

- ¿Te refieres esas llamadas para citarte en algún pasadizo solitario o en la biblioteca a media noche?-

Kikumaru se sonrojó, muy a su pesar- No hacíamos nada-

- ¿Me quieres decir que están los dos solos, a media noche… y hablaban?- dijo sarcásticamente la morena.

- Pues por desgracia si –la chica bajó la cabeza, con gesto abatido– Claro que hacemos otras cosas pero más de eso no…-

- ¿Y tu, quieres hacer… "más"?-

La pelirroja estaba con el ceño fruncido.

- No… es decir… supongo que sí… no sé…Ryoga me pareció a primera vista un ligador de lo peor… y no me equivoqué, por eso creí que estando con él talvez intentase algo… no sé… en cambio no ha intentado nada conmigo…nada…- Pausa- Mierda. Ya decía yo que esto de haber tenido sólo un enamorado me jodería la vida-

Naga soltó una carcajada- ¿Has hablado de _esto_ con él?-

Tatsuki enmarcó las cejas- Ni hablar. Será para que crea que muero por él y que me tiene en la palma de su mano-

- Créeme, eso ya lo cree- dijo Naga rodando sus ojos- Contigo y con cualquier chica que le hable-

- No estoy bromeando- dijo oscuramente la pelirroja. Suspiró- Y no puedo decírselo, por eso…-

- Pero has tratado… ¿Verdad?-

- A decir verdad… sí. Pero me quedo con la palabra en la boca… ¿Además como decirlo sin que suene tan necesitada? ¡Por Kami! No es como si estuviera desesperada por contacto físico pero al menos quiero que lo intente-

- ¿Para que le des un golpe por pervertido?-

- Exacto- dijo la otra con una sonrisa- Y quien sabe, talvez una de esas veces no lo haga-

- Debo entender que Echizen ha recibido muchas indirectas tuyas-

- Miles- dijo la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero el tío no capta ni una. No le puedo pedir mucho, después de todo, es un Echizen-

Ambas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se echaron a reír. Tomoe giró a verlas, siguió caminando.

- Es que ha llegado un punto que las indirectas, los tíos ya no las captan. O le mandas directas o su pobre y única neurona no da para tanto... –comentó Naga.

- Ah ¿Es que tienen una entera? –dijo Tatsuki con voz inocente– Creí que solo tenían media y no en el cerebro precisamente-

- Que no la tienen en el cerebro es un hecho mundialmente conocido. Su centro de inteligencia es otro –

Suspiro- Creo que lo que me conviene es salir otra vez con Dan para ver si hace algo-

La otra respondió- ¿Dan? ¿El crío del supermercado? ¿¡Tan desesperada estás?!-

- No, es que cuando salí con él- Tatsuki ignoró el _¿¡YA SALISTE CON ÉL?!_ de Shiroi- Ryoga estuvo muy extraño…-

- Extraño… ¿Cómo celoso?-

- Si- dijo la otra.

Naga soltó un silbido- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el GRAN Ryoga Echizen, capitán del equipo de tenis de nuestra universidad y casi un récord viviente de mejores notas en Matemáticas y Física Aplicadas fuese tan inseguro…- Pausa- ¿De veras vas a sacarle celos?-

- No- dijo Tatsuki, y dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Al menos con Dan no-

Naturalmente Naga lo vio como una chiquillada, pero de todas formas era muy divertido ver a personajes como Ryoga, orgulloso, ponerse así de inseguro… Oh, si que sería divertido…

- Vas a torturar a Echizen, por lo que veo- Naga sonrió también con aura oscura- Kikumaru, me llenas de orgullo-

La conversación se quedó en ese punto, puesto que Naga había visto a uno de sus dolores de cabeza recién encontrados a unos metros. Por primera vez en su vida se vio diciendo en su cabeza que el engreído de Atobe no la viese, pero no fue tan suertuda y el muchacho se acercó a ella y a Tatsuki. Las dos lo recibieron con fulminantes miradas.

- ¡Nagasaki, que sorpresa!- Dijo, con fingido entusiasmo, reparó en la existencia de Tatsuki- Pero si es Tatsuki Kikumaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de enojo, conociendo lo fácil que Tatsuki podía enojarse, Naga tomó la palabra.

- Atobe Keigo, ¿Qué pecado cometimos para volver a verte?-

Keigo sonrió, acostumbrado al sarcasmo de la muchacha- ¿Ya de mal humor a estas horas? Tranquilízate Shiroi, sólo vine a saludar… ya talvez… a invitarte a unírtenos- El muchacho mira a Kabaji que dijo su "Usu"- ¿Qué dices?-

La muchacha sabía que algo se tramaba, y Tatsuki también, por lo que iba a responder que Naga venía con ella y que él, Atobe, podía irse con su invitación a otra parte. No en esas palabras, claro.

- Vamos- dijo la muchacha morena, sorprendiendo a Kikumaru, y un poco a Atobe que esperaba una reacción menos civilizada y amable de la joven.

- Kabaji…-

El más alto asintió y llamó a alguien, Atobe no se molestó en despedirse de Tatsuki, pero Shiroi le hizo una seña con la mano que le daba a entender que no hiciese más jaleo. Kikumaru se contuvo de ir y decirle su vida a Keigo con comas y puntos.

Se volvió a las demás muchachas, a quienes había perdido de vista.

Sakuno volteó por segunda vez, ignorando un poco a Tatsuki, pero a pesar de no ver a nadie tras de ella, no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de estar siendo vigilada.

La castaña se despidió y con Tomoka dijo que iría a su casa.

Tomoe, Luchia y Tatsuki fueron a otro lado. Tomoe las siguió mecánicamente. Llegaron a una curva y la muchacha distraída fue por otro lado. A pocos minutos Luchia fue a buscarla y ya regresaban al lado de la pelirroja cuando vieron a lo lejos que estaba acompañada.

Pero Tomoe, ¡Oh!, no escuchaba ya. Ahí mismo, junto a una muy animada Tatsuki, estaba aquel chico. No, borren eso. Estaba EL chico. Tomoe casi sintió gritar de la emoción.

- ¡Suki-suki!- dijo riendo Luchia, corriendo hacia el misterioso muchacho y la pelirroja.

- Encontraste a Tomoe…- dijo ella, para luego ver a su acompañante- Ah, verdad, les presento a Tezuka Kunimitsu… Es el capitán del…-

Nuevamente Tomoe no escuchaba, _Tezuka Kunimitsu_, repasó en su mente, _Tezuka Kunimitsu_… ¡Que nombre! Sus ojos examinaban algo tímidamente al sujeto. Sólo que ahora, su rostro podría verse mejor. Acomodó sus lentes como pudo con las manos temblándole.

Tenia los ojos marrones…No, corrección…Ojos color…MIEL, sí, eso era, ojos color miel… ¡Y era como dos cabezas más alto que ella! Y…

- ¡TOMOE!-

- ¿Eh, eh?- Dijo al muchacha, sintiendo de pronto la mirada del capitán caer sobre ella. Bueno, su mirada, la de Luchia y Tatsuki.

- ¡Je, deja esa cara, Tomoe!- Dijo Tatsuki con una mirada traviesa- Bueno Tezuka, me tengo que ir… ¡Pero si mañana hay clases en Seigaku iré!-

Luchia también se despidió- ¡Hasta luego Buchou!

Tomoe no pudo ni articular palabra… Oh…eso era malo… ¡No podía hablar!

- Tomoe…-

Prácticamente la halaron, no sin antes escuchar la despedida de Tezuka, que fue algo como "Hasta mañana", antes de retirarse. Tatsuki no era ninguna tonta para no notar que su amiga estaba ya algo impresionada con el capitán, pero ya esperaría a que ella misma le dijese para advertirle del comportamiento de Tezuka. Y por cierto… ¿Dónde se había metido Naga? Ya era el colmo que no hubiese llegado de su reunión con Atobe…

Inconcientemente Kikumaru frunció el ceño. ¿Pero de dónde ahora Naga conocía a Atobe? Luego volvió a pensar. Naga era de una familia adinerada, al igual que Atobe, ella había vivido parte de su infancia aquí, entonces sí tendría algo de lógica.

- Pero no parecían ser exactamente amigos…- se dijo, pensativa.

**-+-**

- No necesitan hacer esto- declaró Diva con voz aburrida, para luego entretenerse caminando sin pisar ninguna grieta. Su largo cabello azulado cayéndole por los hombros. En verdad era muy bonita, si no tuviese esa mirada aburrida casi siempre…pero entonces estaba en su rostro la expresión traviesa y el brillo espectral de sus ojos azules, no, no era una chica normal.

Los cuatro chicos detrás suspiraron. Kaito frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que no? Seremos idiotas como para dejarte ir sola hasta tu casa…- pausa- Aunque hasta ahora no nos has agradecido por NADA de lo que hemos hecho por ti… y eso que hemos puesto en juego más que nuestro trabajo…conociendo a Touya si salíamos vivos era de milagro…-Ve que Diva ni caso y sigue saltando- ¿¡Me estás escuchando, mocosa maleducada?!-

- Vale, tranquilízate ya, Kaito…-

Diva no le hizo caso, y siguió con su juego improvisado. Luego se giró y con una mirada de curiosidad preguntó- ¿Riku tiene un hermano ahí?-

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron extrañas miradas. Una adolescente en el Honky Tonk no era nada bueno, y peor si estaba interesada en un crío.

- Sí… sobre eso… Diva… ¿Acaso te interesa ese…-Tos-…chico?- preguntó con todo el tacto que pudo Ryoga. Kaito estaba a un poco de gritarle, pero se notaba que se contenía.

Diva volvió a reír, y dando dos saltos adelante dio nuevamente la vuelta diciendo con una sonrisa enigmática- Puede ser-

_Plaf!_ Kaito se cubrió el rostro con una mano- ¿Te das cuenta? ¿TE DAS CUENTA?- Le dijo a Ryoga, quien sólo negó riendo por la respuesta de la muchacha- ¡No tiene remedio! Ah… ¡Pero si Touya la descubre…yo…!-

- Tendrás la misma culpa que todos- declaró Soujiro, tranquilamente, con una sonrisa mansa. Aquello desarmó a Kaito, que cerró la boca y miró enojado a otro lado. Si, todos se habían condenado ya con el sólo hecho de ocultar el que Diva fuese una chica.

- Pero hablando de eso… ¿No estamos violando alguna ley?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Taikobou.

- No se preocupen por eso- dijo Diva, dándose la vuelta. Los chicos la miraron.

- Eh… ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque Onee-chan sabe que trabajo ahí-

- ¿Onee-chan? ¿Tienes una hermana?-

A esto Diva hizo una breve mueca de enojo, asintió y volvió a su antigua distracción.

**-+-**

Regresando a su casa, Sakuno y Tomoka caminaron lentamente, a pesar que ya faltaba poco para llegar, es por eso que la muchacha castaña miró a la otra, esperando encontrar una respuesta.

Osakada miraba el horizonte con rostro soñador. Talvez estaría pensando que hacer para mañana, o alguna sorpresa…

Entraron a la casa, y Tomoka también diciendo que debía ayudarle a hacer la tarea de química. Sakuno pestañeó. ¿Tarea? ¿La tarea que era para dentro de cuatro días?

En todo caso, resignada, acompañó a su amiga a su dormitorio. Prácticamente arrojaron sus bolsos en la cama. Sakuno se sentó en el escritorio y Tomoka también.

Fue ahí, que mientras Ryuzaki trataba de resolver problemas de soluciones y solutos, Tomoka dibujaba corazones en todo papel que viese y suspiraba pesadamente.

- Tomo-chan… ¿Sucede algo?-

Tenía hasta miedo de preguntar. Y si que se iba a lamentar luego.

Tomoka dio otro suspiro, y volvió su cabeza hacia Sakuno, con ojos brillantes le dijo la causa de todo eso. Y la causa era algo que realmente Ryuzaki no se esperaba.

Según ella le había bastado dos "encuentros" para saber que el muchacho era el chico de su vida, y que no podría ser feliz si no era con él. Sakuno siguió parpadeando. Consternada era poco. Ryoma Echizen ya pertenecía a Sakuno, y desde hace mucho sabía que el chico tenía algo con ella, por cómo la trataba y porque era a la única chica de todo el colegio que hablaba regularmente. Sakuno siguió en shock. Ryoga Echizen ya estaba con Tatsuki Kikumaru y aunque la relación, según Tomoka, no iba a funcionar, Tatsuki le agradó mucho, por lo que fundó un Club de fans. Ryuzaki estaba a punto de caer de la silla.

Tomoka se hundió en una profunda reflexión sobre que fue bueno que Ryoma se le haya declarado porque sabía que ella, Sakuno, jamás lo hubiese hecho, hubiese preferido MORIR antes de decírselo. Así que ella ya había decidido juntarlos, mucho antes que Ryoga apareciese.

- Había jurado que mi nombre no sería Tomoka Osakada si no los juntaba- dijo, orgullosamente.

Por eso, había estado siguiendo a Ryoma, no que no lo haya hecho antes, para saber qué cosas le gustaban, a dónde iba, y demás. Cuando se dio cuenta no lo seguía ya a él, sino a otra persona.

Sakuno tragó.

- Pero… Tomo-chan…-

¿Por qué, porqué había preguntado?

Tomoka estaba descontrolada, hablaba y hablaba sólo de él.

_De __Kaidoh Kaoru._


	5. I Parte: Tres meses

**N/A:** RyoSaku, RyoTat y un interesante problema. ¡No me maten! Que Tatsuki y Ryoga AÚN son mi pareja favorita. Por cierto, me falta aún una parte de la fiesta, así que habrá más Ryosaku el próximo capítulo.

Diva, es la de Blood+, sólo que algo más… humana. Y si… ¡APOYO EL RIKUXDIVA:D ok…u.u estoy algo loca porque la mujer lo mató pero… bueno n.n hay parejas peores…jeje ¡¿No?!

**Pairings:** Aclarando… RYOSAKU! Jejeje… RyogaOC, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u)

_A estas alturas ya deben saberse el disclaimer de memoria_

**.:Aniki:.**

**Christmas Arc.**

**Tres meses**

"_Pf, todos locos"_

_**Naga Shiroi**___

**-+- Prólogo al Capítulo 5-+-**

Momo acababa de colgar. Había llamado a Ryoma para saber si había habido clases o no. Después de todo, el muchacho de octavo año se había quedado dormido. Maldijo, su madre al menos ya no iba a querer matarlo por haber faltado a clases porque de todas maneras se habían suspendido, pero quien iba a matarlo sería Ann, puesto que por tercera vez consecutiva había olvidado el aniversario.

- ¿Porqué será que esto me pasa sólo a _MI_?-

Maldijo otra vez.

Le había preguntado a Ryoma que planeaba hacer, quizás podría tomar algunas ideas prestadas, le dijo. Fue cuando Ryoma le dio un frío "Adiós" y le había colgado.

Muchacho malagradecido. ¡Todo lo que había hecho por él!

_Oh, Ann iba a matarlo…_

Fue hacia su dormitorio, donde todo estaba tirado. Su madre le recordó amablemente eso en la mañana.

También le recordó, no tan amablemente, que lo recogiese antes que los desheredase.

_Puf…_

Sus hermanas rieron desde abajo. El muchacho frunció el ceño, él matándose aseando su cuarto y ellas riendo a su antojo…

¡Además, porque reían siempre!

Momoshiro evitó pensar en sus hermanas. Evitó pensar en qué haría más adelante, cuando ellas ya no tuviesen nueve, ni ocho ni seis años. Sino diecisiete, dieciséis y catorce, evitó pensar en la cantidad de chicos pervertidos que las seguirían, y que ellas mismas se comportarían distinto.

Ya no pensarían sólo en muñecas, o en cuándo saldría la siguiente película de Zac Efron o algún otro condenado actor norteamericano, no pensarían en Navidades, no pensarían en jugar. Pensarían en _jugar _a otra cosa. Pensarían en fiestas, maquillajes, ropas; una más pequeña que la anterior, y en _chicos_.

¿Porqué tenían que crecer las enanas?

Todo sería más fácil si fuesen pequeñas por siempre. Ruidosas, pero manejables.

¿Y porqué el tenía que ser él único chico en esa familia? ¿Porqué no tuvo un hermano, un aliado que le ayudase a sobrellevar lo que sería la adolescencia de esas tres monstruos que estaban abajo jugando a vestir al osito de felpa?

Lo único que le quedaba era aceptar la derrota dignamente, ayudando a su madre a controlarlas y a celarlas casi al borde de ponerlas histéricas. Después de todo, se dijo al imaginarlo, no hay nada peor para una hermanita menor que un hermano mayor y celoso.

Y eso era lo que él sería.

Nadie miraría a sus hermanas con ojos enfermos, el no lo permitiría.

Se sintió mejor, saber que su madre y la integridad de las niñas esas dependía de él. Así que era así como se sentía un hermano mayor…

_Se siente bien._

Supuso que así también se debía sentir Ryoga con Ryoma. Tener hermanos menores era en verdad una pesadilla, pero ya luego vendría la revancha.

Dejó la habitación bastante arreglada, había ocultado todo lo que antes estuviese regado por el suelo y lo había escondido, según sus propios pensamientos, bastante astutamente (En el armario). Bajó las escaleras, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasó por la cocina y le dio a su madre un rápido beso en la mejilla, como sellando su compromiso de hermano mayor. La mujer le vio extrañada, pero al decirle él que había ordenado su habitación como mandase sonrió complacida, y volvió a sus quehaceres. Al pasar nuevamente por la sala, vio a sus tres hermanitas, viendo televisión y riendo. Se acercó a ellas y como las niñas pensasen que iría a regañarles se pusieron en alerta. Momoshiro les desordenó el cabello, les preguntó qué veían y cuando ellas respondieron a coro "The Fairy Godparents", sonrió, comprensivo. Subió por las escaleras con un humor muy bueno.

Las niñas lo miraron hasta que desapareció de la vista. Volvieron a fijar su mirada en el televisor, algo consternadas.

**-+- Fin del Prólogo al Capítulo 5-+-**

Para cuando Oishi pudo entender todo, no sabía de qué color ponerse. No sabía siquiera si Tatsuki esperaba una respuesta. Él sólo había ido a visitarla. Y claro, también por curioso. Escuchaba de Eiji quejas sobre Luchia y Naga, y elogios a la maravillosa mente matemática de Tomoe.

Tatsuki lo había arrastrado hacia la sala, se sentaron y le dijo lo que hace tiempo le preocupaba. Era lógico, pensó Oishi, era parte de tener una pareja. La magia los primeros meses, luego la costumbre y luego el final.

Ryoga, curiosamente, no se veía aburrido de ella. Así que en su opinión no había razón para que la muchacha estuviese así de preocupada. Pero nuevamente se recordó, es TATSUKI, obviamente estaba histérica.

Debía ser por su inseguridad, y también porque Ryoga no era el tipo de chico que decía mucho de lo que pensaba.

La escuchó atentamente, sus incoherencias, sus silencios. Todo indicaba que la muchacha estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer con tanto que sentía dentro.

Oishi pensó que talvez Ryoga era su primer novio.

La muchacha conocida como "Naga" salió de la cocina con una taza humeante de café. Saludó a Oishi, sin dar signos de recordarlo; o sin querer hacerlo; parecía muy cansada.

Era sí, una muchacha fría, pero cortés. No como la describió Eiji, "Una chica muy mala, a propósito se queda en el baño más de lo debido y usa toda la pasta dentrífica!"

Volviendo a Tatsuki, la muchacha quería una solución. Ósea, como siempre.

- Y si… hablaras con…-

La muchacha lo cortó. Dijo algo sobre que él siempre quería hablar todo. Pero esa vez no era así de simple. Como el muchacho no le dijese nada más, le dijo que estaba cansada y que mejor hablaban otro día.

Oishi la vio más desesperanzada cuando se fue.

Tatsuki subió las escaleras, hacia su habitación. Tomoe estaba en el baño y Luchia dormía ruidosamente en el futón al lado de la cama de Naga.

Naga apagó el televisor. Tatsuki ni caso a eso, se había sentado frente al espejo en su habitación y alzaba y sujetaba su cabello. Suspiró, ¿Porqué demonios tenía que hacer ella el papel de consejera aquí? Echizen era todo un problema.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tatsuki?- dijo finalmente.

La pelirroja suspiró- Estaba pensando que…-

No terminó la frase.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Estaba pensando que mal no me quedaría un cambio de look- dijo, nuevamente posando ante el espejo- Talvez me vea mejor con el cabello más corto… a Sakuno le resultó…-

Naga dio un resoplido, cerró la revista que leía y se levantó, caminando hacia ella, quitándole ambas manos de la cabeza- Haznos un favor a las dos y no digas tonterías otra vez… ¿Porqué querrías hacer eso?-

Kikumaru frunció en ceño- ¿Verme mejor? Es una buena razón…-

- ¿Segura que es eso?-

- Es… ¡Argh! Mira, estoy HARTA de que casi ni me preste atención… No me ha llamado ni hoy ni ayer…-

Naga puso los ojos en blanco. No, ya no… ¡otra vez con Echizen!

- Debe estar ocupado-

Eso no se lo creyó ni ella misma. ¿Ryoga… Ryoga Echizen, OCUPADO?

- ¿Con qué…? ¿Y si está con alguna chica?-

- Tatsuki, escucha. Sólo lo pienso decir una vez- Pausa- Si Ryoga quisiera engañarte lo hubiese hecho en Londres, y en donde sea. Y… si le gustas _verdaderamente, _no le va a importar que estés a la moda, o que tu peinado te siente bien. Ayuda pero no importa mucho. Así que… Deja eso para las desesperadas solteronas, tú estás muy lejos de serlo-

Suspiro- Ah, no sé Naga. Últimamente me está enervando que Ryoga esté tan distanciado conmigo-

Shiroi asintió- Lo sé- Pausa- ¿Qué quieres exactamente de él, Tatsuki? Ayer entendí que querías, como decirlo, algo…más… Pero ahora ya no estoy segura-

La pelirroja se sonrojó, y dio la vuelta- No quiero eso. Claro que lo he pensado, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era un Echizen, creí… que… intentaría algo, tú sabes…-

- Echizen es un idiota, pero no creo que esté _así _de necesitado-

- Bueno, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo ella enojada, su orgullo herido.

- No creo que Ryoga sea ese tipo de chico- respondió apresuradamente la morena- Por favor, ¿Te has fijado que nunca ha pasado del puro flirteo con nadie? Excepto contigo, claro-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- ¿No has pensado que no sabe como comportase contigo?- Tatsuki parpadeó- ¿Nunca has pensado que pueda no ser un experimentado chico como creíste?-

- ¡No quiero acostarme con él!-

Lo había gritado y luego se calló completamente roja, por el enojo y por la declaración.

- Estoy a unos centímetros Kikumaru, no tenías que gritar- Pausa, Tatsuki tenía un puchero. Naga suspiró algo más relajada. Obvio que no quería acostarse con él… Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que Tatsuki fuese así- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué pasa?-

La muchacha dio un respingo, para luego levantarse e ir a su cama, Naga hizo lo mismo.

- No quiero acostarme con él, Naga. Me da terror que llegue el momento y que malogre todo…- Sonrisa sarcástica-… Peor de lo que ya está. Cuando Ryoga me dijo para ser enamorados no creí que nuestra relación fuese inocente, pero tampoco creí que sería una montaña rusa de pasión ni nada- Risas- ¡Estoy siendo sincera, Shiroi!-

Naga ahogó una carcajada, y adoptó una mirada profesional- Puede continuar, Kikumaru-

- Gracias, bien… Pero me di cuenta que es exactamente igual a como cuando éramos amigos. Me llama lo mismo, me habla igual, me ignora igual también… Obviamente ya no me aterraba que quisiese algo más conmigo, sino que no lo quisiese… No sé… No me mires así, ya sé que estoy loca-

- Loca sí, pero te entiendo- Naga miró por la ventana- Es normal que tengas miedo a llegar más allá. Te apuesto que a Ryoga no se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Y en cuanto a que te trata igual te repito que quizás en su vida entera Echizen ha llegado hasta aquí con una chica- La morena desvía la mirada de la ventana y mira fijamente a Tatsuki que sabe por experiencia que se le ha ocurrido algo- Es igual a su hermano, ¿No te das cuenta?- Tatsuki bajó la cabeza y la levantó en seguida- Ryoga tampoco deja que nadie se le acerque demasiado, supongo que le aterra. Igual que Ryoma. Habla con todos, pero no deja que ninguno se acerque más. ¿No lo notaste, Tatsuki? En el fondo, es igual a Ryoma, sólo que con la diferencia que no se esconde tras una máscara fría, sino con una sonrisa, como un payaso-

- Es un payaso- dijo Kikumaru- Y me gusta lo que tenemos; somos amigos sin serlo ya… Pero a veces… es tan… distante…Me cuenta cosas pero siento que no me cuenta todo-

- Estás hoy muy dramática, ¿Sabes? Por cierto… Ponte a pensar algo… Si él no te llama, ¿Porqué no lo haces tú?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Tengo orgullo, que lo haga él-

- Argh, ese es el tipo de comportamiento que no soporto. Te torturas hasta lo indecible porque no te llama, y sin embargo no quieres hacerlo tú- Pausa- No estamos en los 70, Tatsuki. Si cierto Echizen no va hacia ti…-

- Ah…- suspiró- Esta mierda de tener orgullo o no es una estupidez. Tienes razón, ¿Desde cuando YO hago esto? No, mañana voy a hablar con él. ¡Con quien cree que está tratando! Va a ver…-

Mientras veía a Tatsuki dando amenazas por doquier, Naga sonrió.

_Tatsuki ha vuelto._

**-+-**

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

Hoy cumplían tres meses Sakuno y él, y curiosamente ningún sempai se había acercado a "ayudarle a celebrarlo", como era su costumbre de arruinar todos sus planes.

Ryoga había salido temprano ese día, pero él no porque no había clases en Seigaku. Si seguían así las cosas lo más probable es que no diese nunca su examen.

Los sempais siempre se quejaban de que él no daba muestras de afecto frente a todos. Pero él sí lo hacía, sólo que no con todos sus compañeros del equipo de tenis de público.

De todas formas, hoy iba hacia la casa de Sakuno, para…

_Brrrrrrrrrr_

Sacó de mala gana su móvil. Era un mensaje de Momoshiro-sempai. Quería que fuese a su casa por algún asunto urgente. Ryoma guardó el celular, cuando otro mensaje apareció. _ES URGENTE._

Resignado, decidió ir, no sin antes llamar a Sakuno. Timbraba pero nadie contestaba, ni a su celular, ni en su casa.

Para cuando llegó a casa de Momoshiro, todos sus sempais estaban ya ahí, menos Tezuka y Fuji.

Estaban… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy… alegres. Algo muy bueno debió haber pasado.

No se sentó, dando a entender que quería irse ya. Con suerte sus compañeros de equipo lo notarían y lo dejarían ir. Los sempais intercambiaron miradas. Fuji salió de la cocina junto con…

- ¿Sakuno?-

La muchacha se encogió de hombros levemente, dando a entender que no sabía porqué le habían llamado. Se puso a su lado- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Eiji fue el primero que habló- Hoy es un buen día… No hace tanto frío ya, nyah-

- Sí- Añadió Oishi, algo automáticamente.

- ¡Oh!-

- ¿Qué sucede Eiji?- preguntó Momoshiro, una sonrisa de bufón en su rostro.

- Acabo de recordar… Que hoy es el aniversario de O-chibi y Sakuno-chan-

Listo. Eso era. Ryoma sabía ya hacia donde todo esto se dirigía. Sakuno le miró con preocupación, sabía cuánto Ryoma le molestaba la intervención de sus amigos.

- ¿Y… cómo lo van a celebrar?- Terminó Momoshiro.

Ryoma lo miró severamente. ¿Qué creía? No se lo había dicho ayer, no se lo iba a decir AHORA. No era su culpa que olvidase el aniversario con Tachibana que encima fue hace unos días.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, hoy iba a ser un GRAN día, no debía molestarse por pequeñas cosas. Con una sonrisa registrada de los Echizen (Saben a qué sonrisa me refiero) pasó un brazo posesivamente sobre los hombros de Sakuno, apretándola contra él. Sakuno se ruborizó.

- Nosotros no tenemos porqué decirles, ¿Cierto?- Dijo simplemente Ryoma.

Momoshiro sólo levantó su puño como si estuviera listo para darle un golpe al baka de su compañero casual en dobles. Fuji intervino- El tiene razón, Momo-chan!-

- ¿Qué-quieren?-

- Tu hermano ha organizado algo para celebrar tu aniversario- dijo directamente el muchacho sonriente, prodigio de Seigaku.

- ¿Algo como qué?- Dentro, Ryoma sabía que "Ryoga organizando algo" sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

_Fiesta._

Y no una fiesta cualquiera. Dio un resoplido. Este iba a ser un largo día.

- Una fiesta- dijo Fuji. Ryoma volvió a enfurecerse. ¡Que derecho tenía! Hoy era SU día, quería estar solo y no con todos en una fiesta!

Sakuno, a su lado, sintió su turbación, y cautamente le tomó la mano, entrelazándola con la suya propia. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del muchacho y le dio un beso ligero. Eso hubiese tranquilizado al muchacho de no ser porque al ver eso, los sempais irrumpieron en exclamaciones de victoria y jolgorio.

- ¡Que tenemos aquí!-

- Un beso en la mejilla, ¿Podían hacer algo más que eso, sabían?- Opinó Takeshi, aún molesto con Ryoma pero de mejor humor para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Sempai!- Exclamó enojado (Y sonrojado) Ryoma. La joven a su lado no se quedaba atrás.

Bien, eso era todo.

- ¿Ryoma…?-

El muchacho se había girado y había avanzado hacia la puerta con enojo, Sakuno lo siguió y juntos salieron de la casa, seguidos por varias risas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryoma?-

- No es… ¿Porqué tenía que meterse en esto? No le pedí que lo hiciera-

Hablaba de Ryoga, Sakuno asintió, le volvió a tomar de la mano y dijo- Ryoga-kun siempre quiere ayudarte. El creyó que sería una buena idea, talvez también pensó que te habías olvidado-

- ¿Uh…?-

- No sería la primera vez- Agregó la muchacha con algo de timidez, sonriendo.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué entonces una fiesta? Sabe que las detesto-

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, como no tenía una respuesta inmediata tardó unos segundos en hablar- ¿Y… si no lo sabe?-

Sakuno observó largamente el perfil de Ryoma, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho. A veces a Ryoma le costaba entender las acciones algo alocadas de su hermano, y siempre pensaba que lo hacía para molestarlo de alguna manera.

Ella no conocía muy bien a Ryoga-kun, pero el que la haya ayudado, a su manera extraña, le da una prueba de que es una buena persona. Tatsuki le había contado todo a ella, por medio de un correo, y Sakuno no supo si sonrojarse o empezar a reír. Le agradeció de todo corazón y no le dijo ni una palabra a Ryoma.

Era su hermano, y todo el mundo parecía entenderlo mejor que él.

_¿Por qué?_

"Ryoma y Ryoga tienen algunas… diferencias" había dicho Tatsuki. ¿Qué diferencias? ¿En carácter?

- Ryoma…- El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento para verla directamente a los ojos, como siempre hacía- ¿Por qué Ryoga-kun no vivió en Japón todo este tiempo?-

La muchacha no sabe si se lo imaginó, pero vio a Ryoma dar un respingo. Para cuando quiso averiguarlo el muchacho ya había adoptado el rostro indiferente de siempre.

- Porque… estaba estudiando fuera…- Dijo, en voz baja.

- ¿Porqué nadie sabía que existía? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tenías un hermano?-

Sin conocerlo, Echizen se debatía interiormente si decirle la verdad a Sakuno o no. Ryoga le había dicho a la hermana de Eiji-sempai, pero no sabía si sería apropiado decirle a Sakuno. ¿Y porqué tendría él que decirle mentiras? Frunció el ceño inconcientemente.

- Porque… No lo veía desde que tenía cinco- dijo, algo duramente.

_Desde hace diez años…_

- ¿Pero… porqué?-

La joven estaba sorprendida. Ahora si no entendía nada.

Se sentó frente a la puerta de Momoshiro, ordenando sus ideas. ¿Cómo comenzar? _Mi hermano, no es verdaderamente mi hermano. Y al poco tiempo que llegó, se fue._ ¿Por qué se fue? Sólo Ryoga lo sabía.

- Ryoga… llegó cuando yo tenía cuatro años… Se quedó un tiempo con nosotros… y luego, se fue…-

¿Cómo que llegó? Se dijo Sakuno, consternada ¿Cómo que se fue?- No entiendo. ¿Cómo que llegó? ¿De donde?-

El muchacho no levantaba la cabeza, y Sakuno se sentó a su lado.

- Del orfanato- Dijo, finalmente.

¿Del…orfanato?

¿DEL ORFANATO?

- Ryoga es adoptado-

Aquello fue más duro de decir de lo que planeaba Ryoma. Para él Ryoga no era un extraño, era su hermano.

La reacción de Sakuno fue de quedarse hecha piedra- ¿Y…el parecido? ¿Y…?-

Ryoma volteó a verla. Se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía, una extraña jugada de la naturaleza, quien sabe. Lo cierto era que ni él ni Ryoga compartían los mismos padres, al menos tenían algunos rasgos en común, eso era todo.

- ¿A dónde se fue?-

- No lo sé- Dijo el muchacho, cogiendo un pedazo de hojas que había en el patio de al lado, y jugando con eso- Sólo dijo que había terminado sus estudios y que fue hacia Europa. Ahí habló con Okaa-san y… -

- Y así vino-

El muchacho asintió. Seguía jugando con el pedazo de hoja.

- ¿Por qué…se fue?-

- Tampoco lo sé- dijo el otro, dando un resoplido y levantándose.

Tenía todo, no le faltó nunca nada. Era mucho mejor que él al tenis. Era el consentido de Nanjiroh y su "Gran orgullo". Para él también era causa de orgullo. Él quería ser como él.

- ¿No se lo has preguntado?-

No. Negó. No. Y no lo haría. ¿Para qué? Seguramente Ryoga no le diría.

Una pequeña parte de Ryoma temía que fuese por él por quien dejó la casa. Cosa que lógicamente era imposible de creer conociendo la devoción que le tenía el mayor al joven tenista. Ryoma también le quería, pero acostumbrado a no dejar apenarse por nada que para él no valiese la pena, enterró el recuerdo de Ryoga en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Claro, hasta que apareció de nuevo en ese crucero.

Prefería quedarse con la duda de por vida antes de que Ryoga dijese que había sido él la causa de su fuga.

- Seguramente tenía una buena razón- Dijo ella, abrazando uno de sus brazos, tratando de animarlo.

A Sakuno le extrañó que Ryoga fuese adoptado, pero más el hecho que ellos dos parecían más hermanos que otros. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

La puerta se abrió otra vez. Era Fuji, y Ryoma ya empezaba a levantarse para irse, cuando el muchacho de ojos celestes dijo- Espera Ryoma-

- ¿Qué?-

- Tu hermano acaba de llamar. Quiere saber si estas deacuerdo con la fiesta-

Ryoma bufó. ¿Qué le quedaba? Miró a Sakuno, ella asintió. _Kisama!_ Ryoga se las iba a pagar- Deacuerdo-

El prodigio sonrió, satisfecho con su respuesta- Muy bien Ryoma, se lo diré-

Y regresó dentro de la casa. La muchacha castaña supo de inmediato que habían enviado a Fuji porque era el más sensato entre todos ellos, el único que tenía una pequeña posibilidad de hablar con Ryoma en ese estado y vivir para contarlo.

Tan distraída estaba que no notó la sonrisa ancha en el rostro de Ryoma.

_-¿Entonces… qué vamos a hacer mañana?-_

_- Es una sorpresa- dijo el tenista, la sonrisa intrigante en su rostro._

_- Mou, ¿No puedes decirme aunque sea si vamos a salir?-_

_- Nop-_

_El muchacho se sentía con pleno control de todo, además, le encantaba verla intrigada ante la sorpresa de lo que podrían hacer para su aniversario._

_Sakuno frunció el ceño, Ryoma sonrió aún más._

_- ¡Ryoma-kun!-_

_El muchacho ahora fue el que frunció el ceño- Creí que ya no me llamabas así-_

_Ella se sonrojó, para luego reír y levantarse- Ryoma-kun…-_

_- ¿Qué, RYUZAKI?-_

_Ahora la muchacha era quien mostró gestos de no gustarle para nada la mención de su apellido._

_- ¡Ryoma-kun!-_

Un "ejem" le hizo volver a la realidad, Ryoma seguía a su lado pero ahora estaba de pie. Le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Algo turbada por el repentino despertar, la muchacha le siguió automáticamente. Iban hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Momo, donde estaba el patio y se sentaron al borde de un estanque. La joven se preguntó interiormente si habría peces.

Siguió un silencio tranquilo, sin tensiones ni nada parecido. A pesar de ello Ryoma ya no podía aguantarlo más…

- Hm… Sakuno…-

- ¿Hai?- Contestó ella, volteándose para verlo.

Ryoma miraba a Sakuno también. Los ojos de Sakuno se ensancharon apenas él empezó a acercarse hacia ella, para después sentir sus labios suaves encima de los suyos. Era un beso lento, y no como los demás, que eran cortos y ligeros. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a disfrutarlo lo más que se pudiese…

Al menos hasta que alguno necesitase respirar…

El muchacho terminó el beso, separándose para luego bajar la visera de su gorra, tapando algo sus ojos. Sakuno por otro lado sólo heló y se ruborizó más profundamente. Cuando Ryoma la miró de reojo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Mi regalo- Dijo él simplemente.

-R-R-Ryoma-kun- Sakuno tartamudeó, carmesí.

Ryoma sonrió de nuevo, volteando por unos segundos para después volver su vista al estanque.

Sakuno también sonrió. Ella se acercó algo más a él y lo abrazó como pudo en esa posición. El cuerpo de Ryoma heló al contacto súbito- ¿Uh…?- Él preguntó fríamente.

Sakuno palmoteó su hombro festivamente, riendo.

Se apoyó un poco para susurrarle- Gracias, Ryoma-

El sonido suave de su voz trajo zumbidos a su columna, y una sensación extraña en su estómago, definitivamente no iba a poder contenerse mucho tiempo con ella tan cerca.

La muchacha le dio un cálido beso en una de sus mejillas. Ryoma se ruborizó, y evitó que se notase bajando nuevamente la visera de su gorra.

Sakuno lo encontró divertido, por lo que ella le quitó rápidamente la gorra de la cabeza. Ryoma abrió los ojos extrañado por las acciones de la muchacha. Velozmente la muchacha se puso de pie, y se puso al otro lado del estanque. Su cabello castaño libre y sus ojos miel riéndose de él.

_¿Quieres MI naranja, Chibi-suke?_

- ¡Eh, devuélvelo!- Ryoma gritó.

Ryoma rápidamente se levantó, pero a cada paso que daba, ella daba otro en su contra.

_¡Eso no es justo, aniki! ¡Esa era mi naranja! _

- ¡No!- Sakuno gritó.

_Atrápame entonces, CHI-BI-SU-KE_

Ryoma encontró su puerilidad entretenida.

Siendo un deportista como era, no demoró mucho para llegar cerca de ella y luego de ser esquivado cautamente, él consiguió atraparla. La tomó de la cintura y la tiró hacia él- Devuélvemelo- Dijo, severamente.

Ella agitó su cabeza, con una mueca grande en su rostro. El la apretó un poco más y acercó su cara a la de ella. La joven se ruborizó, dejando caer la gorra accidentalmente.

Estaba a punto de escapar del agarre del joven tenista para recogerlo, pero una mala pisada le hizo perder el equilibrio y entre risitas y forcejeos ambos cayeron uno sobre otro. Sakuno bajo Ryoma.

Ryoma sonrió afectadamente- Mada mada dane… _Ryuzaki_-

- _Ryoma-kun_, eso fue trampa- Sakuno contestó.

Luego notó su posición, nada cómoda.

Sus mejillas se colorearon una vez más.

(A este paso esta niña va a romper el record Guinnes de Syaoran Li)

Ryoma sonrió, esta vez maliciosamente. – Hum… ¿Qué sucede…Ryuzaki? –

El joven apenas se quedó encima de ella, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas. No hizo ningún ademán de quererse mover. Sakuno tragó. Ryoma empezó a apoyarse de nuevo, esta vez Sakuno cerró sus ojos esperando otro beso de Echizen.

Ella esperó.

Siguió esperando…

Al notar que nada pasaba, Ryuzaki abrió un ojo.

Sabiendo lo que esperaba Sakuno, el tenista subió más arriba, dándole un casto beso en la frente.

Ryoma rió cuando mientras se ponía de pie- Te estabas anticipando… ¿No crees?-

Le ofreció una mano para ayudarle, ella lo aceptó y asintió con mala cara.

Una vez que los dos estaban de pie, Ryoma se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, sin que ella lo notase hasta que él estuviese a tan sólo unos centímetros, puesto que estaba más preocupada en quitar los restos de plantas de su falda.

- Eh… dije que te estabas anticipando…- Ryoma volvió a apoyarse sobre ella por segunda vez, y sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, a un ritmo lento y ya conocido, los corazones de ambos más ligeros y felices, por el juego anterior.

Entrelazaron sus manos, juntándose cada vez más y profundizando el beso, que en realidad había comenzado algo torpemente, dado la escasa experiencia de ambos.

- Momo… ¿Porqué te demoras tanto? Sólo queríamos té helado…- La voz de Eiji se cortó al ver tal escena entre "O-chibi" y "Sakuno-chan"- ¡Nyah!-

De inmediato los sempais aparecieron detrás de Momoshiro, el tenista de ojos violetas estaba petrificado frente a la ventana.

- ¡Que creen que están haciendo en _MI_ jardín!- Chilló. ¡Si sus hermanas bajaban o si SU MADRE bajaba, era HOMBRE MUERTO!

- ¡Momo, shhh! Podrían oírnos, nyah- Dijo Kikumaru, bastante entretenido con lo que veía. El joven Takeshi frunce el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que me calle? ¡Están ligando en pleno patio… y no cualquier patio… sino MI patio!-

- ¡_MOMO_!- gritaron todos a coro, murmurando.

- Feh, hagan lo que quieran…- Se quejó, resignándose- Pero si bajan mis hermanas ustedes tendrán que darles la "Charla"-

Glup.

Glup.

Kikumaru rió nerviosamente de su comentario, quitando la vista de la ventana, donde Ryoma y Sakuno aún seguían besándose.

Todos se apartaron, nadie quería hablar de… ejem… ciertas cosas con las hermanitas de Momoshiro.

_Bien, ahora sólo falta una cosa._ Dijo Momoshiro, viendo a los tenistas regresar con cabeza gacha a la sala.

Takeshi con un tic en el ojo sacó la cabeza por la ventana- ¡Y tú Echizen, entra a la casa o sal de una vez, no estamos interesados en espectáculos así en _mi_ casa!-

**-+-**

Soujiro le dijo con una sonrisa apologética que Ryoga estaba ocupado en ese momento, que lo esperara unos minutos. Tatsuki se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la barra. El muchacho sonriente le preguntó amablemente qué le pasaba.

- Puedes confiar en mí. No le contaré a nadie-

Tatsuki, como la persona desconfiada que es por naturaleza, se encontró contándole al muchacho su problema. Y es que a aquel rostro, esa sonrisa, aquellos ojos azules profundos y el aire de chico inocente y tranquilo le hicieron hablar.

Culpen a las hormonas.

Soujiro asintió, aquel gesto fue algo tan encantador que la pelirroja tuvo ganas de reír- Déjame entender lo que me has dicho…- Pausa- Te… molesta… que… ¿Ryoga no haya flirteado contigo como hace con las demás?-

- ¿Porqué flirtearía contigo si ya eres su enamorada? No tiene sentido-

Ambos voltearon. Era el amigo estúpido de Ryoga, se dijo la muchacha al reconocerlo. Egocéntrico e inmaduro. Echizen buscó una copia de él en ese lugar, y LO ENCONTRÓ.

- ¡Y quien te ha dicho a ti que opines, eh!- dijo, a la defensiva.

Kaito hizo un mohín de superioridad, que hizo a la muchacha casi rechinar sus dientes- Sólo te digo algo lógico. ¿Quién flirtearía con su NOVIA? Es cómo regatear por algo que ya compraste-

Tatsuki bufó, enojada. Se levantó y le dio una mirada glacial a Doumoto, notablemente ofendida con la comparación. Soujiro volvió a sus cosas, negando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Le dije la verdad…- Soujiro siguió con su gesto desaprobatorio- ¡Bah! Uno ya no entiende a la gente. Se quejan de que mentimos, y ahora, que decimos la verdad… ¡También!... Este mundo está cada vez más loco…- Pausa- Y hablando de locos, ¿Dónde esta la mocosa?-

- Si te refieres a- ejem- "Wasashi", está en las cocinas, ayudando a Shinji a acomodar los comestibles-

Tatsuki fue hacia unos metros lejos de ellos. No soportaba a Kaito.

Ryoga salió de, lo que suponía, era la bodega, con un muchacho de cabello gris y otro más pequeño.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo para saludar le interceptó, diciéndole- Escucha Ryoga, tenemos que hablar-

En cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, Kaito dejó la bandeja y arrastró a Soujiro hacia fuera, Taikobou se disculpó dando una excusa tonta como "Voy a ver…eh…eso…si, eso…" y finalmente Diva que le dio cierto apoyo moral con los ojos a Ryoga, se fue.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para Ryoga.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Dijo, abruptamente. Todo, TODO absolutamente TODO el mundo sabía de la carga emocional que venían con esas palabras.

- ¿Porqué me propusiste matrimonio? ¿Era para disculparte o algo? ¿Para no sentirte culpable?-

El muchacho, que no esperaba esas preguntas, dijo casi rehuyendo- No. Lo dije porque quiero que pase-

- Ya no me llamas, y la verdad me estoy hartando de estar ahí sólo cuando tú te acuerdas de mí-

Oh… ¡Estaba enojada, otra vez!

Pero Ryoga no decía nada, dejó que la pelirroja se quejara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era cierto, la había dejado de lado, pero jamás la había olvidado. Tatsuki Kikumaru era para él como esas punzadas de conciencia que están siempre en tu mente, sólo que… más agradable.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué quería que nos casásemos?-

La muchacha fue interrumpida, frunció el ceño- No, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus bromas-

Se dio la vuelta, miró por el escaparate.

- Aún así, te lo voy a decir- Pausa- …Suki-chan… No te pedí que te casaras conmigo por algo en especial, o porque obtendría algo contigo, sino por ti. Créelo o no esto no es una broma-

_¿Qué cosa tendría de interesante si disfrutara con ella lo que disfrutaría con alguien más?_

¿Qué gracia tendría si fuese así? ¿Cómo se sabría que se siente algo por alguien si con otra persona te pasara lo mismo? Sería un completo desorden…

Ryoga siente que no es cómo ella bese, no es cómo ella es físicamente, no es el hecho que sea bonita. Ryoga sabe que hay chicas mucho más bonitas. Es algo mucho más importante. _Es cómo ella me llama, es cómo ella se enoja, es cómo ella frunce el ceño y me mira con ganas de golpearme y me golpea luego. Es cómo ella me hace saber qué le gusta, sin decírmelo. Es cómo ella camina, como sonríe, cómo intenta hablar de algo y busca las palabras. _

_Es cómo ella me ha hecho parte de su vida._

_Sin que yo se lo pidiese._

- Si no te llamo es porque prefiero salir contigo y verte…- Dijo, dando una mirada seductora, que la muchacha vio de reojo. _Idiota_, se dijo, con una sonrisa_- _Ahora no puedo… estoy muy ocupado trabajando… las ordenes no se atienden solas-

La muchacha volteó riendo- ¿De qué hablas tarado, si el único trabajo que haces aquí es controlar a Kaito y alimentar a Luffy?-

La muchacha tragó. La mirada de Ryoga era penetrante y con un brillo extraño. Parecía como si viese algo… algo que le gustara mucho…

- Eh, que no es nada fácil…- Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente- Tener un perro es una cosa, tener un Luffy, otra-

- ¡No seas, Echizen! Como vas a comparar a Luffy con un perro?-

- Ah, cierto. Ellos comen menos-

La pelirroja rió con ganas, Ryoga se le unió mientras la tomó de la cintura. Sin molestarse, la pelirroja puso ambos brazos en los de él. Intentó besarla pero ella lo detuvo. El muchacho con una mueca comenzó, aparentando seriedad- Muy bien, muy bien, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-

- Solo quería decirte que…- La muchacha hizo un sonido extraño. Él dio un salto, ¿Qué le pasaba? Había bajado la cabeza y temblaba. ¡No, no…no le digan que ella estaba…!- Todo esto… Ryoga… yo… pensé…pensé….que… no…ya no… conmigo…y…-

- Eh- Le levantó la cabeza, ella evitaba que viese sus ojos que estaban rojos, pero sin lágrimas. Uf, Ryoga lo prefería así o hubiese tenido pesadillas con aquellos ojos castaños. ¡Era un idiota! Recordar qué había hecho en estos últimos días; vagando, hablando sonseras con Chibi-suke, le hizo sentir culpable y aún más idiota. Pudo haberla llamado, pudo haber ido… ¿Porqué no lo hizo? La extrañaba mucho, y de no ser porque estaba con su familia hubiese ido corriendo hacia su casa y se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, sin importarle que la madre de Tatsuki le tirase la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Creíste que… ya no me interesabas?- Debía admitir que no sonaba tan descabellado. La muchacha asintió. Aún tomándola de la cintura, la apretó más fuerte, lentamente empezó a reír.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza.

Se volvió loco.

- ¿Ryoga?-

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Suki-chan… Eres tan interesante para mí que me tomaría toda la vida conocerte a fondo… - Pausa- Además… - La abraza finalmente- Cuando estoy contigo ya no me siento solo-

- Tienes a Ryoma…-

- No, él tiene a Sakuno-chan y ella lo tiene a él. Somos hermanos, no siameses. Algún día hará su vida lejos de mí- Se encoge de hombros- Así debe ser. Yo también quiero hacer una vida; y encontrar mi gran sueño, claro-

Ella le dio una sonrisa, y le revolvió el cabello, terminando con un beso en la mejilla- ¿No lo has encontrado aún?- Dijo, viendo la mueca que tenia el muchacho en el rostro.

- No sé, me parece que ya lo hice… -Pausa- Está pisándome ahora mismo-

Tatsuki miró abajo y notó que era ella la que había subido sobre los pies de Ryoga para poder llegar a darle el beso en la mejilla. Sonriendo algo avergonzada se bajó- Cualquiera me lo dice antes…-

- ¿Y perderme la vista de tu cara avergonzada? Ni hablar. Eso no tiene precio-

La muchacha le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo, a lo que él respondió con un rápido beso en los labios.

- Echizen…-

- ¿Si, Suki-chan?- dijo él.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, tenía el rostro hundido en el hombro del joven, separándose un poco de él - ¿Qué…? yo no he dicho nada…-

- EJEM-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a un Kaito con cara de pocos amigos.

- Eh…-

Luego de unos minutos…

- ¡Vergüenza debería darles!- dijo Kaito, con ambas manos en la cintura. Ryoga pensó que si Kaito temía transformarse en una ama de casa, lo último que le faltaba era verse exactamente como su madre.

Inconcientemente Ryoga sonrió ante esa ocurrencia. Kaito frunció el ceño.

- Claro, ¡No sólo debo aguantar a Luffy, no sólo debo aguantar a la mocosa de Diva, sino que también los debo aguantar a ustedes y sus "escenitas" porque andan de calentones por la tienda!-

- Eh vamos Kaito, nada…-

- Alégrense que aquí no hay más mujeres que Diva, sino… Los chismes hubieran terminado con ustedes-

Tatsuki rió, disfrutando la histeria del muchacho, hasta que notó algo. ¿Quién era esa chica Diva de la que hablaban? Ella no había visto a ninguna chica ahí.

- ¿Quién es Diva?-

Kaito la miró furioso, luego algo asustado. Miró a Ryoga que intercambió una mirada de precaución.

- ¿Quién-es-Diva?- preguntó otra vez, frunciendo el ceño.

Silencio comprometedor.

Taikobou y Soujiro miraron a Ryoga, Ryoga miró a Kaito, Kaito miró a la chica rubia que comía sola en una mesa… err… bueno…

- Tienes… que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, Suki-chan- dijo Ryoga.

Tatsuki asintió.

Luego de unos minutos más…

- Oh bueno, he escuchado cosas peores- dijo, concluyendo- Lo mejor será que no le digan NADA a NADIE. Puede perder el empleo-

- ¿Eso incluye a Luffy?- dijo nerviosamente Ryoga. Kaito y él intercambiaron miradas. Tatsuki suspiró.

- ¡Eso incluye PRINCIPALMENTE al chico ese!-

- ¿Qué? ¡Sabes cuanto me ha costado explicarle TODO a Luffy! Y me refiero a TODO, deberían pagarme por haberlo hecho! ¡Acabo de iluminar su diminuto cerebro!-

- ¿Cómo… cómo que TODO?- Preguntaron todos.

- ¿Dónde está Luffy?-

Lo buscaron por todos lados, el muchacho moreno apareció medio mareado en la bodega.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Kaito se cruzó de brazos- Bueno…-

_Ryoga le mandó a que le explicase todo a Luffy, Kaito lo llevó casi a rastras a la bodega. El muchacho no paraba de preguntar y por poco lo noquea para callarlo._

_Dándole una rápida explicación, algo como "Wasashi es una chica y se llama Diva", intentó hacerle entender el misterio de una chica en el Honky Tonk. _

_- Estoy confundido- Declaró Luffy con los ojos hechos torbellinos. Se mareaba._

_- ¿Qué dices? Confundido ya estabas-_

_- Wasashi no es un chico- Recitó como si estuviera aprendiendo a memoria alguna lección, haciendo gestos con sus manos. El pelirrojo asintió tratando de animarlo- Es…una chica…y se llama…¿Diva?- Terminó frunciendo el ceño y con el índice en la barbilla- ¿Pero entonces porqué dijo que se llamaba "Wasashi" y que era chico?-_

_- Porque está loca- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo. Luffy soltó un "Ah…". _

Los muchachos enmarcaron una ceja. La joven Kikumaru interrumpió a Doumoto algo bruscamente para el gusto del muchacho, que frunció el ceño.

- Eso aún no explica el porqué Luffy está así-

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos - Espera… ya llego a esa parte…-

_Como Luffy siguiese con la cara de "No entiendo ni una palabra", Kaito, como el buen muchacho que es, decidió ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco. Con la mejor sonrisa paternal que tenía, le preguntó amablemente- Y ya que estamos en esto… Ea Luffy, ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?-_

_- ¡Oh si! Siempre quise preguntarle a Ace…-_

_Aún sin dejar la sonrisa, Kaito se preguntó quien rayos sería Ace… talvez su padre…_

_- Si, dale- Lo animó._

_- ¡Cómo nacen los bebés!-_

Un grito se escuchó por todo el Honky Tonk, apenas el pelirrojo hubo terminado su relato.

- ¡¿QUE?!- gritó la pelirroja, Kaito asintió.

- Si, ¿Pueden creerlo…? ¡A los diecisiete y no lo sabía!-

- ¡No me digas que le dijiste!-

- Claro que sí… Aunque… con ligeros cambios…

- ¿Cambios?-

- Ajá… ¡No esperabas que le dijese LA VERDAD… ¿O si?- Pausa- Saben lo gráfico que puedo ser…-

Todos hicieron muesca de asco.

**-+-**

Naga rió largo rato ante la cara de Tatsuki.

- ¿Qué hizo qué?-

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Que idiota!-

- Pobre muchacho, ¿Y que más hiciste allá tanto tiempo?-

Luffy D. Monkey, tuvo que darle carne para que reaccionara. ¡Que cosas le habrá dicho Kaito al chico!

¡Ese pervertido de Doumoto!

- Pues- Tatsuki se levantó para acomodarse mejor en el sofá de la sala de su casa- Ryoga quería arreglar el Honky Tonk para una fiesta, según ellos porque es su último día sin su jefe, que llega mañana, y que el lunes empezaran con él otra vez. Luego de dejar todo listo fuimos a acompañar a Diva, la chica que te dije, a su casa-

- ¿La que está enamorada del hermanito de uno de los mozos?-

- Sí. Hoy lo vi. El niño tendría… catorce… no más…-

_Era de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color y parecía tan inocente que hasta daba cierta vergüenza verlo tanto tiempo. _

_Diva es todo lo contrario, cabello plomizo largo, tez muy pálida, pero labios rosados. La mirada de alguien que está siempre tramando alguna travesura._

Shiroi rió otro poco más.

- Fuimos y conocimos a su hermana mayor. Por alguna razón el neardenthal que es Kaito Doumoto no quiso ligar con ella… Es un poco más alta que Diva, y tiene ojos rojizos, además, me parece que es algo menos traviesa que su hermana…-

- Te agrada-

- ¿Quién?-

- Diva-

- Ah claro- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo- Es muy graciosa, e ingeniosa también-

- Adivinaré… Insultó al pelirrojo…-

- ¡Exacto!- Risas- En el camino le hizo molestarse de tal manera que Kaito no habló nada hasta que llegamos a su casa. Saya, así se llama su hermana mayor, tiene un novio…-

- Con razón…-

- ¿Con razón que?-

- Con razón no estás celosa de ella. Ya tiene novio, no necesita quitarte el tuyo-

Tatsuki frunce el ceño- ¡Eh!-

- ¿Y que tal es?-

- ¿El novio de Saya?- La pelirroja hizo un mohín- Bueno… no es mi tipo pero es bastante atractivo. Creo que sería más tu tipo, Naga-

La morena enmarcó una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Nada. Sólo que son parecidos-

La morena se levantó y volvió a acomodar la ropa que había sacado de su closet, en fila. Las vio fijamente como esperando a que ellas se escogiesen solas. Fruncía algo el ceño por lo que Tatsuki supuso que ninguna de las prendas le gustaba.

- Por cierto… No te pregunté… ¿Qué pasó con Atobe?-

- ¿Atobe?- preguntó la otra muchacha, algo distraída.

- Sí, fuiste a cenar, a comer… no sé a qué con él-

- Ah… Si-

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que sales con él-

- No- Dijo la muchacha, con una mueca de asco- Es sólo el hijo de un amigo de mi padre-

- ¿Viejo conocido?-

- Algo así. Por lo visto tu también lo conoces-

La pelirroja arregló las mechas que le caían por la frente- Si, algo. Jugué con él una vez-

- ¿Ganaste?-

- ¿Tu que crees?- Dijo la muchacha con una mueca.

- Que no. Pero que tampoco ganó él- respondió, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Algo así. Si llamas "perder" a casi tirarle con mi raqueta por pasarse de la raya- Viendo que quería desviar el tema, la muchacha volvió a preguntar- ¿Entonces, que pasó entre ustedes?-

- Tomamos el té en su casa. Te imaginarás que es una costumbre inglesa que detesto hasta lo indecible. Peor que venga de un hombre, pero bueno, al menos pude pasar un buen rato burlándome de él-

- ¿Así?-

Era extraño. El Atobe Keigo que ella conocía se BURLABA, no dejaba que nadie se burlase de él. Pero por otro lado, era Naga Shiroi. Todo era posible con ella.

- Claro, ¿Sabes? A veces en un verdadero tormento pasar un par de horas con tipos como esos, pero cuando tienes una gran recompensa como es el burlarte de ellos… y en sus caras… Eso hace que valga la pena-

- Sabes…- Vio la sonrisa extraña en el rostro de la muchacha heredera de los Shiroi- Eres un poco sádica, Naga-

- Gracias-

Por otro lado, Luchia seguía encerrada en el baño, escaleras arriba. Tomoe volvía a tocar la puerta. Nada.

Eiji salió de su cuarto al escuchar el ruido fuera de su puerta, y vio a la muchacha castaña recostarse pesadamente sobre la pared, sonrió y le llamó. Al voltear tan rápido la muchacha se cayó sentada en el suelo.

El pelirrojo le dio señales para que entrase sigilosamente a su cuarto. Tatsuki y Naga seguían aún abajo hablando de "sus" cosas así que tenía que ser precavida.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?-

- Esperaba a que Luchia saliese del baño, para cambiarme para la fiesta- Al ver que el pelirrojo estaba vestido con un polo y un buzo sencillos, preguntó- ¿Tú no vas?-

El tenista sonrió, para luego decir con aire de superioridad- Si, sólo que Ryoga-kun nos dijo una vez que debíamos llegar al menos una hora de retraso-

- Oh, claro- dijo ella, rodando sus ojos castaños. Ella verdaderamente no sabía cómo iba a vestirse. Había querido algo que le hiciese ver bonita, sin que dijese "Estoy desesperada", que le hiciese verse algo más delgada y que hiciese su rostro no tan redondo. Obviamente no lo encontró entre sus snickers y sus polos anchos- Yo… tengo un problema para escoger la ropa-

- ¿Así?- Hombre como era, no entendía a qué se refería. El nunca había tenido problemas para escoger la ropa que debía usar. Excepto si fuesen colores como el dorado y el plateado que por demás su hermana detestaba y le prohibía usar frente a ella- Deberías decirle a mi hermana, ella es muy buena en eso-

Talvez debería hacer eso.

- Buena idea… Eso haré-

Antes que se fuese, Eiji agregó- Tomoe-chan…-

La castaña sonrió algo tímida al apelativo- ¿Eh?-

- Nos vemos en la fiesta, nyah- Dijo finalmente, con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo a Tomoe olvidar momentáneamente que tenía que hacer algo.

Luchia salió del baño aún más bonita que de costumbre. Su cabello cepillado, unos aretes discretos, el bolso bailando entre sus manos y un vestido que podía usarse con zapatillas sin dejar de verse elegante.

La muchacha de lentes deseó verse así. Naga y Tatsuki subían. Naga llevaba

- ¡Kami-sama, Luchi! Tienes que decirme dónde demonios sacas esa ropa- dijo riendo Tatsuki.

La rubia rió melodiosamente. Era la nena del grupo, a la que más protegían porque también era la más descuidada.

- ¡Es una fiesta, Suki-suki! ¿Moe-chan, porqué no te has cambiado?-

Todos los ojos puestos en Tomoe, que aún seguía con unos shorts hasta las rodillas y un polo largo.

- Eh… Porque estuviste desde hace cuatro horas en el baño… Tatsuki… necesito tu ayuda…-

Tatsuki la siguió. Ella tampoco se había cambiado, tampoco Naga. Pero la pelinegra ya había escogido la ropa que iría a usar, se encerró en el baño.

Luchia bajó hacia la sala a ver televisión, mientras Tomoe y Tatsuki estaban en el cuarto de la primera.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No tengo ropa para una fiesta- Dijo apenada- No voy a muchas… y… bueno… tampoco tengo maquillaje…-

- Ah… bueno, ni Naga ni yo tampoco tenemos mucho, tomamos prestado el de Luchia, si quieres te puedo ayudar…-

- Por favor- Casi suplicó la muchacha.

- Bien, primero… vamos a escoger la ropa que usarás siempre y cuando no pongas peros. Prometo que no mostrarás… mucho-

**-+-**

- Mira Chibi-suke, ya dije que lo siento…-

Rinko leía el trabajo que iría a presentar mañana en la mesa, junto a ella estaba Nanjiroh leyendo su… "periódico"… (A este punto de Aniki ya todos debemos haber averiguado que el samurai nunca lee el periódico).

- ¿Cuántas veces van hasta ahora?- preguntó de pronto Rinko a su esposo. El samurai ni levantó la mirada.

- Con esta, son… quince veces que Ryoga le pide perdón al crío-

Ryoga hizo una mueca, viendo a Ryoma ir a su cuarto- Gracias, eso fue de gran ayuda-

Lo siguió.

Deacuerdo, había interferido…

Deacuerdo, era su aniversario…

Deacuerdo, NO era su vida…

¿Pero, hombre, tenía que ponerse así?

- Eh, chibi-suke, necesitas relajarte un poco…-

Ryoma le envió una mirada glacial.

- Muy bien… Voy a cambiarme, mejor haces lo mismo porque tenemos que llegar temprano. Prometí a Kaito ayudarle a recibir a todos los invitados-

Ryoma ya no quiso molestarse con eso. Claro que su hermano invitaría a MÁS gente, chicos que seguramente el príncipe ni había escuchado hablar.

_Genial._

- Por cierto, Chibi-suke… Toma-

Ryoma volteó, muy su pesar, puesto que deseaba seguir ignorando a su hermano; y un objeto cayó sobre sus manos. Ryoga ya había salido del cuarto.

Se vistió, y salió. Ryoga también ya estaba vestido. Ambos bastante casuales, polos, jeans, y unas poleras con capucha, Ryoma llevaba en cambio una casaca, puesto que hacía frío.

Nanjiroh se resistió un poco a darle las llaves de su carro ("_Mi tesoro… mi tesoro"_) pero Rinko con una mirada le hizo dejar de dudar. Ryoga los aceptó gustoso y subió al carro, con Ryoma a su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el muchacho, con la cajita que antes le diese (tirase) Ryoga.

- Ah, Suki-chan me hizo comprarle uno, y me dijo que a Sakuno-chan también le gustaría, por eso compré otro, tenemos casi el mismo nombre así que es igual. No eres el único que está de aniversario. Aunque yo lo olvidé…-

_¿Entonces porqué aun esta vivo?_ Se preguntó Ryoma.

- Felizmente Suki-chan también lo olvidó-

- Son el uno para el otro- Dijo sarcásticamente el menor.

Silencio.

- Ah, por lo visto ese regalo fue lo que el vendedor me dijo-

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, mientras examinaba la cajita rosada con conejitos blancos. Por el bien de su psique esperaba que Tatsuki también lo haya escogido.

- Ayuda a que cosas buenas pasen, algo como un amuleto, Chibi-suke-

- ¿Amuleto? ¿Crees en esas cosas?-

- Ahora sí-

- ¿Porqué, qué cosa buena ha pasado?- dijo, con algo de enojo por la estupidez que decía Ryoga.

El mayor apartó sólo un momento sus ojos del volante, sólo para dirigirle una sonrisa ancha al menor, que tenía una mirada curiosa en la cara- Oi, oi ¿No lo has notado? Has vuelto a hablarme de nuevo-

**-+-**

Había mucha gente en la fiesta, desconocidos, y también conocidos. Eiji fue con los demás sempais. Y su hermana y sus amigas fueron a parte.

Todo el ambiente estaba animado, cada mozo había llevado a su pareja o a sus amigos, así que el lugar estaba repleto. Lógicamente lo habían cerrado, para que no pensasen que era una discoteca o algo parecido.

Estaba todo muy distinto al Honky Tonk que conocemos; en primer lugar toda evidencia de que en ese lugar se vendía comida fue exterminada. Las decoraciones, los letreros de publicidad…. Absolutamente todo.

Oishi dio un suspiro. Esta era una mala idea.

Pero nunca le hacían caso.

Tezuka había llegado, pero dijo que se quedaría poco tiempo. Esos eventos sociales no eran mucho de su agrado.

Fuji estaba a unos metros, no con buen humor. Su novia le había dicho que sí iba a ir, pero luego dijo que se presentó algo, así que no podría. Eiji a su lado no hacía más que animarlo, a lo que el prodigio sonreía cansado y agradecía.

Una muchacha con el cabello en media cola y otra con el cabello suelto se abrieron paso hasta ellos.

- Hola, Ryuzaki-san y Osakada-san-

Sakuno y Tomoka saludaron alegremente. _¿La fiesta está muy animada, no? _

La muchacha del cabello suelto, Tomoka, preguntó si había venido Kaoru, a lo que los chicos contestaron que sí, con una sonrisa gigantesca la muchacha fue a buscarlo, casi saltando.

Sakuno quiso detenerla. Ella nunca se había atrevido a un "ataque directo" como Tomoka.

- Todavía no viene, O-chibi- dijo Eiji, como respondiendo a una pregunta silenciosa de Ryuzaki. La joven sonrió.

- Ya debe llegar, dijo que Ryoga-kun lo traería-

Kaito pasó frente a ellos, buscando al _baka _de Ryoga. Estaba tan enojado con ese… ese…

INNOMBRABLE.

…que si no llegaba en ese momento iría a sacar a cada uno de los que estaban ahí…

NI HABLAR iba él SOLO limpiar todo ese lugar luego de esa fiesta.

- Eh, Kaito-kun…- Shinji se enfrentó a una mirada impar del muchacho pelirrojo- Ejem… KAITO-SAMA… Ryoga-kun... acaba de llegar…-

Sin esperar nada más, el muchacho salió. Ryoma y Ryoga salían recién del carro.

- ¡Ahí estás!-

Ryoma se alejó del dúo, sabiendo que el pelirrojo iba a gritarle la vida entera a su hermano. Iba a buscar a Sakuno.

- Ara… llegué un poco tarde… Nada más-

- Menos mal, un minuto más y cerraba el local-

- Oi, Tranquilo, te dije que te iba a ayudar con todo-

Un carro lujoso paró frente al establecimiento. Ni Doumoto ni Echizen lo reconoció, pero nosotros lo hemos visto antes, en casa de Luchia y en casa de Tatsuki una vez.

La limusina de Luchia se abrió, y Amshell, el mayordomo principal de la familia de Luchia, salió abriéndoles la puerta a las _señoritas_.

Tatsuki estaba verdaderamente feliz de poder usar zapatillas sin parecer fuera de lugar, sorprendió a Kaito verla con falda (_Es el tipo de chica que preferiría estar muerta antes de usar una falda, _le dijo una vez el pelirrojo a Echizen), Luchia se veía elegante y fresca, Naga estaba con algo parecido a unos snickers pero con unas balerinas, y finalmente Tomoe, que usaba un vestido, no muy bajo ni muy alto, que era de su agrado y que tampoco requería tacones altos. Todas estaban bastante casuales pero no tanto para parecer que iban de compras al mercado.

Ryoga se separó automáticamente de Kaito y fue hacia dentro con ella.

- Ah, que buen amigo… me cambias por una chica-

Pausa.

- ¿Eso lo dije yo?- Suspiro- Si que necesito que Touya o Fye regresen-

Al entrar las chicas, cada una se fue a la barra. Excepto Tatsuki que aún seguía con Ryoga, "hablando".

Al verlas, los sempais se acercaron cautelosamente, algunos se sentaron en la barra también.

- ¡Eh, Tomoe-chan!-

Tomoe sacó sus lentes, no veía nada sin ellos, reconoció a Eiji, e iba a saludarlo, cuando notó que había alguien más entre los sempais de Ryoma. Era ese chico, _Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Ni siquiera la miraba, pero eso a ella no parecía importarle.

Eiji hizo un puchero y se acercó a Oishi.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada- dijo el otro, sentándose en la barra. Eso de sentirse ignorado era nuevo para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran.

Naga, por otro lado, había ido a hablar de algo con Tatsuki, puesto que la pelirroja le había pedido con la mirada ayuda, al verse abrumada por compañeros de Ryoga.

La sacó de ahí, y mientras la pelirroja le daba sus quejas, vio entre la oscuridad y las luces de colores a un rostro medianamente conocido. Frunció el ceño. Tatsuki la llamó. Le contestó ausentemente. Volvió a buscar aquel rostro, y no lo encontró.

Luchia conversaba con todos los chicos que se le acercaban, Tezuka acababa de decir que se retiraba, ya era muy tarde. Inútilmente trataron de convencerlo, el buchou era imposible de persuadir.

Kaoru también dijo que se iría, se sentía bastante extraño teniendo a aquella _chiquilla ruidosa _a su lado hablando todo el tiempo.

La fiesta no estaba nada mal; pero Eiji no tenía muchos ánimos, desde que no pudo hablar con Tomoe, que era asediada por varios chicos que querían bailar y que ella rechazaba sutilmente. Luchia bailaba con todos, y no tenía ni cinco segundos en la barra cuando un chico volvía a aparecerse. Naga bebía un daikiri que nadie sabe como obtuvo desde que en esa fiesta sólo daban ponche.

(Que creen, hay menores de edad)

Tatsuki estaba a su lado, con Kaito (¡) que bebía un vaso con algo parecido a ron (Dios de donde sacarán esos tragos!), retó a Tatsuki, estando ya algo ebrio, y ella no aceptó a la primera, alegando que "Estaba ebrio, y que eso era estúpido", pero él volvió a retarla y ella accedió, tal vez por aburrimiento, bueno, sólo Kami lo sabe…

Luego podemos ver a Kaito y a Tatsuki hablando como buenos amigos.

Naga puso los ojos en blanco.

La magia del alcohol.

Alguien se acercó a Doumoto, quien luego le dijo a Tatsuki- Eh, a tu amiga la morena la llaman-

- Dice que te llaman, Naga- dijo la pelirroja. Shiroi se extrañó, salió del establecimiento, no sin antes cruzarse con Luchia.

- ¿Ya te vas, Naga-chan?-

- No, sólo…- Vio el carro, vio al conductor, vio al muchacho dentro de la lujosa limusina…- Oh… no…-

Se recompuso rápidamente. No era tan tonta como para ponerse en bandeja de plata para que Atobe hiciese de ella toda clase de burlas.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas, Atobe la abrió.

- Hola, Nagasaki. Que… bueno verte otra vez-

- Muy bien Atobe, habla de una vez. Ni tu ni yo tenemos tiempo que malgastar y ahora mismo estás haciéndolo con el mío-

Keigo se permitió una risa, fría, calculadora, pero risa al fin.

- Bien, te invito a cenar… ¿No estás… muy ocupada… o sí?-

Vio con algo de burla la fiesta allá dentro. La muchacha no hizo caso. Con una mirada superior le dijo, aunque sonriendo despectivamente- ¿No es algo tarde para eso? No querrás romper alguna de tus preciadas reglas de modales…-

- De eso no te preocupes, Nagasaki- Pausa- Después de todo… ¿Cómo dicen? Oh, que las _reglas hicieron para romperse…_¿No? No habrá nada de malo en romper hoy algunas…- Naga le envió una mirada de furia contenida. Mas, Atobe no la miraba a ella, miraba a su lado, con bastante agrado en sus oscuros ojos- Tu amiga también puede venir- dijo, viendo a Luchia y examinándola. Naga notó entonces que la rubia la había seguido… _Está fuera de tu alcance_ dijo Naga mentalmente, a la vez que cerraba los ojos como rendijas, subiendo al carro.

- ¡Oh, gracias!- dijo Luchia, muy animada.

A Naga no le gustó la sonrisa que puso Atobe al ver subir a Luchia.

No le gusto para nada.

**-+- Epílogo**** del Capítulo 5-+-**

- Hm-

- Hola-

Ambos llevaban caras largas. Ryoma porque todo mundo (Sempais incluidos) se habían puesto deacuerdo para no dejarle pasar una velada TRANQUILA sólo con Sakuno, y Tatsuki porque quería irse de una buena vez a su casa, le dolían los zapatos.

- Dame otro de esos- dijo de pronto Ryoma. Tatsuki quería saber a qué se refería, pensaba que le hablaba a ella, volteó y vio al chico de la barra darle a Ryoma un vaso de un líquido ámbar.

- Ryoma… ¿Has estado tomando?- Vio los vasos vacíos a su lado con horror. ¡Eran como diez!

Con la mirada velada, el muchacho negó- Esto no es… no es…-

- ¿Alcohol?-

- Hmm…no, es…-

- ¿Qué cosa es esto?- Preguntó con enojo la muchacha al muchacho de la barra, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- Es ponche- Dijo, temeroso. ¡Kami, nunca en su vida se le habría ocurrido pensar que alguien pudiese embriagarse con tan poca cantidad de alcohol!

La joven pelirroja estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se tranquilizó. A ella también empezaba a hacerle efecto el alcohol. Maldijo a Kaito bajo su respiración.

Se sentó. El muchacho de la barra se acercó.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó de mala gana.

- Es que… tiene que tomar algo si está aquí en la barra…- dijo, nerviosamente. Tatsuki casi lo estranguló con la mirada, y de veras deseó hacerlo. Pidió un ponche, si pedía otra cosa probablemente terminaría peor que Ryoma.

_Soy tan tonta._

_Ryoga no estaba alejándose de mí. Estaba siendo como es, descuidado y olvidadizo. ¿Por qué tenía yo que ponerme así?_

_Tengo miedo a que se aleje._

Tomó otro ponche. Ryoga a unos metros hablaba animadamente con Soujiro y Taikobou; todos rieron.

_Soy muy posesiva. Soy muy celosa. ¿Está mal? __Es que… ahora… _

Echizen seguía riendo, francamente, y la mayoría de chicas no le quitaba la mirada de encima; todas murmuraban.

Sus ojos violáceos, su figura alta. Frunció el ceño. No era eso.

Otro ponche.

… _Ahora lo quiero más que a nada._

No era su forma de ser, era el hecho que era… él… algo más profundo.

Nadie es como él.

_Nadie es como tu. Y no es__ ese cliché 'Nadie es como nadie más', sino que realmente las personas son la mayoría muy parecidas, no me refiero a la personalidad sino algo que aun no tiene nombre y que es mucho más profundo. _

Otro ponche.

_No se que es. Pero eso es en lo que eres diferente. No sé…. Talvez porque eres así… o por ser tan parecido a mí… no lo sé. _

De pronto se sintió más ligera. Y sonrió bufonamente.

Otro ponche.

_Que raro, me ha ven__ido un sentimiento de felicidad. _

¿Qué eran esos vasos vacíos a su lado? ¡Oh, que importa!

_Pensar que harías estupideces… tu no eres ese tipo de chico. Lo sé. No sé cómo, puedo estar dudando de todo lo demás pero sí sé quien eres realmente Ryoga Echizen, y por eso es que también desesperadamente quiero que sepas quien soy yo….aunque creo que ya lo sabes…_

- ¿Ryoga…?-

Tatsuki no fue conciente de lo que hacía, sólo veía unos ojos parecidos a los de Ryoga, el rostro de él acercándose y detuvo su camino con un beso. El cuerpo de Ryoma se tensó, y de inmediato cayó dormido en la barra. La pelirroja tuvo tiempo necesario para ver a sus amigos como unas manchas, antes de caer también dormida.


	6. I Parte: Una dupla muy extraña

**N/A:** No sé si debí poner el beso, pero fue uno muy inocente, apenas fue un roce… Aunque no se preocupen, va a torturar más a Tatsuki que a Ryoma (Debo admitir que me dio mucha pena considerando que en el otro Aniki se la pasó así oo). Por otro lado, ustedes son concientes de mi amor-obsesión por Ryoga, así que virtualmente, primero me tiro de un puente antes de hacer de Ryoga un malvado, ¡Cosa que no es! Un poco irresponsable, medio despistado (Es Echizen, no pidan mucho u.u). Dado que necesito llegar al capítulo del cumpleaños de Ryoma el mismo 24, tendré que correr con los capítulos (**Si, eso significa uno por semana y si puedo dos**) así que espero que no me maten si los capítulos no pasan de 15 hojas… Pero…en cambio volveré a contestar los reviews:D Todo lo que hago para que no me maten u.u

Ryoga: Ya era hora! Hace mucho que no hablábamos…

Ryoma: ¬¬ Tú SIEMPRE hablas…

Soujiro: ñ.ñ

Bueno, ya basta… ¬¬ El primero que se meta con Sou-kun LIMPIA MI CUARTO!

R&R: OO

**Pairings:** Aclarando… **RYOSAKU**! Jejeje… RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u)

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**Un par muy extraño**

**-+- Prólogo al Capítulo 6-+-**

Cuando la pelirroja despertó, fue conciente sólo de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Según su reloj de pulsera faltaba un cuarto para la una. Se desperezó, casi despegando su rostro de la fría madera. Buscó algo somnolientamente al estúpido del barman, pero no lo encontró. Luego recordó que había visto a Ryoga antes de caer dormida, se dio la vuelta, y sí, efectivamente, estaba el muchacho, aunque también estaba un dormido Ryoma.

El mayor miraba la fiesta, no llevaba nada en la mano y se veía bastante entretenido con el ambiente, estaba de pie, mientras que Ryoma estaba sentado en la silla de al lado.

- Auch…- Dijo ella, al tratar de levantarse. Los pies le pesaban y se iban a un lado que ella no quería. Echizen volteó.

- ¡Eh, eh! No hagas eso, te vas a caer, Suki-chan- Dijo, ayudándole a sentarse otra vez, con algo de vergüenza la muchacha aceptó su ayuda. _Ebria._¡Y con ponche! Seguramente algo así nunca le había pasado a él.

- Estoy… algo mareada…- Se quejó.

- No lo dudo, Suki-chan… con todo lo que has tomado…- Dijo cautelosamente, mirando significativamente la cantidad industrial de vasos vacíos a su lado. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- No fui sólo yo, tu _hermanito _también hizo lo suyo-

El muchacho se rió entre dientes- Si, acabo de verlo. Okaa-san me va a matar, pero con suerte podré decir que se quedó dormido…y… ¿Qué tal la barra?- le dijo, juguetonamente.

- Oh, ya sabes- Dijo ella, simulando seriedad- Algo áspera-

- ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa o vas con las demás?-

Ella suspiró, por mucho que quisiese estar con él ahora, lo mejor era mantener su etílica humanidad lejos de cierto Echizen. Muy peligroso.

Su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas.

- Voy con… las demás… Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?-

- Naga ha _regresado _hace unas horas… No sé a donde fue, me parece que con Luchia. Tomoe ha estado aquí desde hace buen rato-

Trató de levantarse. Ryoga la sujetó otra vez, con una sonrisa- Cuidado, yo las busco por ti…-

Las trajo, y a Naga sólo le bastó medio segundo para armar las piezas, ver la cara de Kikumaru y ver los vasos vacíos en el mostrador era algo que cualquiera hubiera podido enlazar, Luchia, sin embargo, no tenia mala cara, llevaba en cambio una gran sonrisa. Tomoe le miró con un rostro que no parecía el suyo. Tatsuki le dio una mirada impar, pero la desvió notando que Naga hablaba, no le entendía nada. Quería dormir.

Eiji las siguió, estaba muy cansado y quería ir ya a su casa.

Los cinco fueron a la limusina de Luchia, Ryoga le dio un rápido beso en la frente a la pelirroja, y la despidió. Tatsuki aún no entendía nada, el sueño le ganaba y sólo pensaba ya en dormir.

En cuanto la vio irse, Ryoga entró nuevamente, buscó por todos lados a Kaito y lo encontró hablando con el barman diciéndole que _en realidad_ él era un príncipe. El barman le comentó algo maliciosamente cómo nunca había escuchado de él, a lo que el pelirrojo se calló, Echizen aprovechó para hablarle.

- Oi, tú si que estás mal…-

- ¡Miren quien esta… hip… aquí! ¡Mi buuueeen amigo Ryogaaa!-

Haciendo lo posible por levantarlo, Ryoga caminó unos pasos, buscando a otra persona. Soujiro al fin apareció en su vista, recogiendo los vasos, arreglando todo.

- ¿Has estado limpiando durante toda la fiesta?- Le preguntó, algo escéptico. El de ojos azules sonrió tímidamente, y se encogió de hombros- Aa, tengo a Kaito aquí…-

- ¡Tenken! ¿Quiénes son tus otros cinco amigos…hipp…?- dijo adormilado el pelirrojo y señalando un espacio vacío entre Ryoga y Soujiro.

Soujiro y Ryoga lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Puedes encargarte de cerrar el local…?-

- Claro, Taikobou y los demás mozos están por aquí, así que no te preocupes- dijo amablemente Seta, Ryoga asintió, le dio un golpe amistoso y cargando a Kaito se fue hacia Chibi-suke.

Cómo Kaito aún podía caminar, lo guió hacia el carro, mientras cargaba a Ryoma en su espalda. Su hermano hizo varias muecas, y hablaba de vez en cuando entre sueños. Kaito también estaba hablando, sobre su "reino" y otras cosas a las que Ryoga no les prestó atención.

Con dificultad llegaron al carro. Tendría que llevar a Kaito a su casa, considerando que ya era muy tarde y que el departamento de Kaito estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

- Sabes… Echizen… Creo…- Ryoga lo mira de reojo. Ryoma dormía detrás profundamente- Creo que voy a vomitar-

- ¡Oi, aquí no! ¡Que es el carro del viejo!- Se alarmó el muchacho. Las palabras "DESHEREREDADO" y "HOMICIDIO" retumbaban en su cerebro.

Cuando llegaron, Ryoga dejó, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, el carro en el garaje, la luz en el cuarto de sus padres estaba apagada. Pudo respirar tranquilo en cuanto el carro llegó en su sitio.

Trató inútilmente de despertar a su hermano, dormía profundamente. No tuvo más remedio que llevarlo cargando hasta su cuarto, lo cual no era una tarea ni fácil ni mucho menos silenciosa. Kaito lo siguió ya medio sonámbulo. Seguía bastante "alegre" aún, lo que le indicaba que todavía seguía ebrio, le indicó que tomara el futón que estaba en el armario, cuando entraron al cuarto, Kaito lo sacó, lo desenrolló y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él, el otro muchacho se sorprendió al ver cuán rápido había quedado dormido.

Los brazos de Ryoma le caían a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Ryoga se propuso decirle a su hermano que empezase una dieta pero de una vez. Estaba muy pesado, con gran esfuerzo llevó al menor hacia su cama, lo bajó lo mejor que pudo (Considerando que ya tenia los brazos y la espalda bastante adoloridos) y se tiró sin preocuparse de la ropa sobre su propia cama.

Con mucha suerte Okaa-san le creería el cuento de que Ryoma se había quedado dormido, y con más suerte aún Ryoma le seguiría el juego.

Ya con lo de Kaito no podría decir mentiras, con la resaca que tendría al día siguiente ya no habría ni opción de mentir.

No era una buena noche para Ryoga. Tenía a dos ebrios durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que él, la resaca que vendría luego de esto le empezaba a molestar y ni él ni Ryoma (Y de eso podía estar más que seguro) habían pasado mucho tiempo con Suki-chan ni Sakuno-chan respectivamente.

Se dio la vuelta, otra vuelta…

Le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando despertara sólo faltaría un día para que Touya regresase, y con el humor que iba a llevar los gritos de Kaito de toda la semana se iban a quedar cortos.

La fiesta había estado bien, y lamentaba de corazón haber interferido con los planes de su hermano (La cara de Ryoma todo el día le dijo que tenía planes) sin embargo ya podría estar a mano con él después.

_Bah, Chibi-suke no puede estar enfadado conmigo por mucho tiempo._

**-+- Fin del Prólogo al Capítulo 6-+-**

- ¡¡ARGHHH!!-

- ¡Ya cálmate, Tatsuki!-

La joven pelirroja se había despertado a las once de la mañana, con un gruñido que hizo que las chicas chillaran bajo las mantas. Luchia se refugió más entre los almohadones, Tomoe la quiso tranquilizar.

- ¡No puedo dormir con todo ese ruido! ¡¡EIJI!!-

Desde la mañana Eiji había tenido el televisor a todo volumen, mirando expectante un torneo de tenis. No hizo mucho caso a los gritos de su hermana, haciendo que la pelirroja saliese de su cama, con el cabello despeinado y sin sandalias, fuese a su habitación y con una cara que gritaba "¡Quiero dormir!" fue directamente hacia el televisor y lo apagó.

- ¡Onee-chan!- Dijo el pelirrojo con mala cara, que no se comparaba con la de Tatsuki.

- Mira Eiji, no quiero oír ningún ruido… ¡Solo por hoy!- Dijo, masajeándose las sienes.

- Pero Onee-chan… ¡Es el último torneo del año! ¿No puedo verlo aunque sea sin volumen?-

- ¿Para qué, si ya sabes de sobra que lo va a ganar Federer?- Dijo, con lógica la muchacha. Eiji hizo un puchero- ¡Deacuerdo! Sólo no quiero ningún comentario… Escucho uno y te voy advirtiendo que te vas a quedar sin televisor-

Volvió a su cuarto, aunque sumamente cansada, y se dejó caer sobre su cama, era imposible descansar ahí, bajó por las escaleras, en busca de algo en la cocina.

Encontró ahí a Naga con una gran taza de café.

- Ea… Hola-

- Hola- Dijo quedamente la morena. La miraba de una forma extraña, pero Tatsuki no tenía muchas ganas de oír sus recriminaciones por haber tomado más de la cuenta, así que no le dio oportunidad para que le hablase.

Se sirvió una taza de iguales dimensiones pero de cocoa, y con paso algo tambaleante, se sentó en el sofá, seguida por Umi que maulló alegremente, feliz de que su dueña no haya gritado aún. Al verla, Tatsuki la jaló a su lado, y dejó que durmiera en su regazo. Naga la siguió, más porque su espíritu antisocial sólo funciona cuando hay gente a quién ignorar.

Ninguna quería hablar, estaban muy cansadas, pero Tatsuki se esforzó en preguntarle- Eh, ¿Y a dónde fuiste ayer? Ryoga me dijo que saliste de la fiesta con Luchia-

A Naga no le tomó la pregunta por sorpresa, Ryoga la había visto cuando salió con Atobe y Luchia. Con enojo recordó la noche anterior…Grandísimo engreído, tenía que usar a Luchia en esto, y los juegos extraños que Keigo jugaba hacía creer a Naga que el joven andaba tras algún propósito, lamentablemente ella no daba a adivinar cuál era.

- No fue nada, un amigo nos invitó a su casa, regresamos pronto-

Tatsuki tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y rascó descuidadamente la pequeña cabeza blanca de Umi- Ah… Me pareció extraño… Nada más-

**-+-**

Ryoma despertó con un afilado dolor en la cabeza. Apenas intentó levantarse de la cama, regresó a ella, conciente de que sería incapaz de caminar con aquella punzante sensación.

Abrió los ojos dorados, y vio por la habitación perezosamente, vio el reloj. Once y media. Como era domingo no salió corriendo a cambiarse, y se dedicó a ver el techo con un interés de artista. Karupin maulló desde la cocina. Se escuchaban quejidos y una que otra maldición. La puerta se abrió al fin, mostrando a Ryoga riendo, el mayor buscaba algo que Ryoma no supo decir qué era. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, hasta que notó que su hermano estaba despierto y lo miraba expectante.

- Oi, buenos días, Chibi-suke!-

- Hm- Le dolía hasta hablar, por lo que hizo un gesto, que de inmediato captó Ryoga.

- Aa, ya veo que la resaca hizo su aparición…-

Risitas. Ryoma lo miró ceñudo, no era el momento para que bromease, quería que ese dolor se fuera ya.

- Pasa cuando tomas mucho…- Y en voz baja añadió- O cuando tomas poco y no habías tomado nunca-

¡Ah! Lo miró otra vez con mirada asesina.

- No me mires así, yo no te obligué a que tomaras…-

Con dificultad Ryoma tuvo que aceptar que así era. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que cosa le había inducido a tomar tanto. Otra vez el dolor de cabeza… Si así iba a terminar cada vez que bebiese algo, entonces no quería hacerlo otra vez en su vida.

- Es tu culpa, no hubiese ido de no ser…- Dijo, haciendo caso omiso al malestar general que tenía.

- ¿Qué?-

- Olvídalo-

Ryoga suspiró- No será que aún estás molesto conmigo, ¿Ne?-

El otro tenista movió la cabeza ligeramente a un lado. Ya no lo miraba ceñudo, sino con una luz curiosa en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Chibi-suke…?-

Con un ademán rápido, el muchacho se levantó de la cama- Nada, tengo hambre-

Dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano, el otro joven le dijo con una sonrisa ancha- Bueno, estás con suerte. El viejo no ha despertado aún pero Okaa-san tuvo que salir hacia casa de nuestro abuelo. Así que tenemos comida suficiente para los tres-

Lo dijo todo rápidamente, así que Ryoma no se percató de ese "TRES" hasta que pudo digerir todas las demás palabras.

Y fue cuando vio a Kaito Doumoto quejándose por lo alto y echándole la culpa al _maldito barman_ por los dolores de cabeza que ahora sufría.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Dijo Ryoma, sentándose frente al pelirrojo que no le hizo mucho caso al tono despectivo con que pronunció su pregunta.

- Estaba peor que tú, ni modo que iba a dejarlo tirado en la acera-

El espíritu humanitario de Ryoga se hacía presente en ocasiones insospechadas.

- Esto me recuerda, una vez salvé a un hombre que estaba muy ebrio, en un bar. Creo que quería matar a alguien o cosas así. No parecía borracho pero olía a alcohol por lo que pude… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Que extraño…Ya-

Kaito lo interrumpió con gesto adusto, las manos en los oídos- Echizen, a nadie le importa quien era ese sujeto. Haznos el favor de callarte porque cuando te escucho hablar siento cómo si puerco espines bailaran en la pista psicodélica de mi cerebro-

Ryoma estaba en igual condición, con un gesto de dolor.

- Deacuerdo- Dijo, aunque algo fastidiado porque le hayan cortado el hilo del cuento. Ryoma jugaba con la cuchara, dando vueltas en el vaso con café que le había servido. Kaito en cambio bostezaba a cada segundo y parecía recriminarse el haberse permitido el que sus amigos lo vieran en tal estado. Cuando preguntó si alguien más (Además de Ryoma y él, claro) había terminado tan mal, Ryoga le dijo que no, Kaito volvió a preguntar _¿Ni siquiera el Tenken?, _como Ryoga dijese que no otra vez, el ánimo de Kaito se volvió malhumorado, maldiciendo a todo ser que se le acercara, ¡El tenken! Decía, con enojo.

- ¿Y… Touya viene definitivamente mañana?- Preguntó, no estaba acostumbrado a guardar silencio por mucho tiempo, y aquel silencio era tan frágil que esperaba a que alguien lo rompiese. Kaito hizo otra mueca de enojo, o de asco, Ryoga no supo realmente.

- Sí, y hazme el favor de no recordármelo otra vez. Lo más probable es que empiece a buscar otro empleo, porque si así me ve, me despide-

Ryoma los veía curioso, otra vez la mirada que había tenido en el dormitorio. Ryoga se fijó en que miraba a Kaito mientras el pelirrojo maldecía. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia él, Ryoma cambió de rostro, hacia el mismo desinteresado que tenía siempre. Riendo entre dientes, Ryoga entendió que Ryoma no sabía quién era el Tenken, o quien era Touya. Seguramente lo había escuchado a él hablar sobre ellos dos, y seguramente también tenía curiosidad por saber quienes eran, pero eso jamás se lo diría a Ryoga.

Tomando un sorbo de té, Ryoga admitió que Touya era un gran jefe, y que de no ser por él talvez el negocio nunca hubiese prosperado. Kaito asintió, completamente deacuerdo. Cosa curiosa, todos parecían tenerle miedo a Touya, pero lo respetaban, y que Ryoga supiese ninguno lo criticaba.

- ¡Pero el Tenken!- Dijo, con dramatismo.

- ¿Tenken?- Soltó de pronto Ryoma. Habrá sido por el intenso dolor de cabeza que sentía o porque estaba terriblemente cansado, pero no le interesó mostrar su interés por saber- ¿Es en verdad un asesino?-

Kaito se animó, por lo visto le emocionaba contar la historia del apodo, que por demás, Ryoga no sabía- En realidad se llama _Seta Soujiro_ y no, no es nada de eso. Aunque cuando el tipo se cabrea es otro. ¿Sabían que tiene algún tipo de obsesión con los objetos antiguos de guerra? En su casa, eso dice él, tenía un cuarto sólo para guardar esas cosas… Ahora, claro, ya no puede coleccionarlos porque cuestan mucho y el apartamento que tiene apenas y cabe él mismo-

- ¿Porqué no vive en su casa?- Preguntó nuevamente Ryoma, Kaito pensó un rato antes de responder.

- Pues… Realmente no sé porqué exactamente, creo que quiso independizarse…No sé, alguna tontería como esa… Yo de tener el dinero que su familia tiene jamás hubiese querido trabajar otra vez… Pero claro, es Soujiro-

Ryoma asintió, miró a Ryoga y volvió a concentrar su atención en la taza frente a él.

- ¿Y qué sabes de M…mi…? ¿Cómo era?-

- ¿Misao? ¿Comadreja Misao?-

- ¿Comadreja?-

- Es un apodo- Dijo Kaito tomando de su taza- La chica es todo lo contrario que te puedas imaginar al tenken. Al buen, generoso y caballero tenken-

Ryoga rió entre dientes. No había duda que era muy bueno tener a alguien, además de Chibi-suke, para hablar.

- ¿Caballero?- Soujiro ciertamente parecía ser del tipo de chico que ya no encontrarías en las calles ayudando a damiselas en apuros, pero también parecía ser… no tímido, sino… bueno, Ryoga no podía recordar la palabra, ¿deacuerdo?

Kaito asintió- El tenken es un _dandi_, aunque también tiene una cabreo que ni te imaginas. No, no, no te burles. Es cierto. Claro que tú lo ves todo tranquilo y tonto cuando está en el trabajo, pero deberías verlo en las fiestas… fuera es otra cosa-

- Puede ser. Tiene todo el tipo-

Kaito se dirigió hacia Ryoma ahora- Cuando un tipo se enoja, y es peligroso, lo puedes ver por la forma en que explota. Seta Soujiro jamás ha dicho una palabra no digna de su clase, ni tampoco creo que haya insultado a nadie en su vida. Pero eso no significa que no le teman cuando se enoja. Esos sujetos son peligrosos porque **ocultan** su enojo y no sabes qué van a hacer-

A pesar que Ryoma no encontraba razón para que Kaito le dijese todo eso a él, se encontró interesado en la información. _Debe ser el dolor de cabeza._

- ¿Alguna vez has peleado con él?-

- No, por favor. ¿Pelearme con Seta? ¿Qué problema me podría dar él? De todos es el que más trabaja y el que menos problemas causa. Excepto _aquella vez_ en que perdió la razón…-

Ambos hermanos parpadearon- ¿Perdió la razón…?-

- Si- Asintió- Fue con esa chica comadreja. Pff, ¿Quién más podría hacerle algo así? De todas las estupideces que pude escuchar ésa era la que menos esperaba… ¡Y de él! Mira, no seré la persona más madura en la tierra… Pero casarme con la hermana de Aoshi Shinomori y querer huir… Eso es cosa de locos-

- ¿Quiso casarse con ella?-

- Como lo oyes. Tratamos de detenerlo, incluso Fye habló con él. Touya no estaba en ese tiempo y Fye era la máxima autoridad con Aoshi claro. Nadie pudo hacer nada, a mí me dijo que no me metiera. ¿Entiendes? "Mantente alejado de esto Kaito, aprecio tu ayuda pero aún más tu silencio". Le dije que estaba loco, y no quise volver a hablarle hasta que esa locura terminase-

- ¿Porqué quería casarse?- Preguntó Ryoga, ignorando la elocuente mirada de reproche de su hermano. Después de todo Ryoga había querido casarse con Tatsuki también.

¿Cosas de la edad? ¿Cuándo el creciese le daría por quererse casar también? No le molestaba, no era eso. Sólo que _no eran cosas que se suponía que él debería estar pensando en hacer en esos momentos._ La palabra "boda" alborotaría a toda la familia. Él no estaba preparado para tal presión, talvez más adelante.

Aun no entendía muchas cosas que hacía y decía Ryoga; y eso le molestaba más porque Ryoga no parecía querer explicarle. O reía idiotamente o lo miraba como si fuese un niño. Y no había cosa que enervara más a Ryoma que lo vean como un niño.

- Así que era eso- Dijo de pronto Ryoga, silbando. Ryoma salió de sus pensamientos y vio como Kaito asentía sabihondo y Ryoga miraba el techo con algo de sorpresa.

Eventualmente se levantaron, Kaito le preguntó a Ryoga si podía ver televisión antes de irse, porque aún le dolía la cabeza, Ryoga asintió, y luego de dejarlo, fue a la cocina, donde Ryoma aún permanecía sentado.

- Hay algo extraño sobre Shinomori… Que no puedo saber exactamente qué es-

Ryoma lo vio, no esperaba que hablase. Bueno, no esperaba que hablase de eso porque esperar a que Ryoga NO hable era como esperar que Osakada no grite.

- Cuando lo vi… Me pareció familiar…-

- Es uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón- Dijo Ryoma, restándole importancia- Debiste haberlo visto antes por televisión-

Ryoga no pareció muy seguro mientras asentía- No lo sé. Fue extraño. La única vez que nos vimos (Al menos la única que puedo recordar) No parecía interesado en hablarme, sino parecía asegurarse de algo. Me vio y no me dijo nada, sino que habló con mi superior, Touya, de cosas que bien pudo sacar de mi reporte-

Podrían ser siempre alucinaciones de Ryoga, pero igual Ryoma pensó en su pasado nada bueno y añadió en voz algo baja, mirando de reojo hacia donde Kaito reía- ¿Y si tuvo que ver en lo del crucero?-

A esto el mayor se sentó, miró un punto en el espacio bastante concentrado- No, por más que el sujeto ponga los pelos de punta a cualquiera, no parece ser _ese tipo de gente_. Sólo basta con verlo… pero de todas formas, puede ser que lo conozca por ahí-

- Pero si es así, ¿Porqué no te ha despedido?- dijo el menor suspicazmente.

- Si no está muy contento con mi existencia, no creo que lo que quiera hacer sea precisamente dejarme desempleado Chibi-suke- Respondió con una sonrisa triste ante la ingenuidad de su hermano. Ryoma no sabía si enojarse o alarmarse. Ryoga se tomaba a broma cosas que no debía, como era su seguridad. Decidió entonces fruncir el ceño y mostrar su enojo.

- Pero también puede ser que haga drama de nada… No importa, si Aoshi Shinomori me hubiese querido muerto, no estaría hablando contigo ahora. Si vieras al sujeto, entenderías de lo que te hablo-

De pronto Kaito los llamó y ambos fueron. Ryoma más que nada porque el pelirrojo amigo de su hermano había dicho el nombre del dueño de la tienda.

- ¿Qué sucede, que hace Shinomori ahí?-

- Está aquí, nuevamente… Ha regresado de Londres al parecer-

- ¿Hoy?-

- Sí, hoy-

Ryoma ahora pudo ver al hombre de quien hablaban, la cámara parecía hipnotizada con sus ojos azules fríos. Gradualmente Ryoma fruncía el ceño más y más, el hombre no tendría más de veinticinco años, pero parecía saber mucho más que alguien del doble de edad, no expresaba ningún sentimiento. De repente los ojos del sujeto lo miraron directamente, como si supiese que él estaba ahí y Echizen no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. No sabía en qué pensaba Ryoga, pero ese sujeto era muy peligroso. Aunque algo de crédito tenía que darle a su aniki, no parecía ser del tipo que fuese generoso y complaciente; es más, parecía que si alguien lo estorbaba, lo desaparecería con sus propias manos.

Tragó disimuladamente. Estaba preocupado. No le había dicho nada a sus padres sobre Ryoga y el crucero, y felizmente Ryoga tampoco. Para ellos él sólo estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, al menos a salvo. Pero Ryoma sabía que Ryoga había tenido que cometer delitos, menores claro, pero fue cómplice de ese detestable sujeto… y quizás de otros más.

Ryoma sospechaba que Atobe había tenido algo que ver para que su hermano no fuese preso. Aunque también podría haber sido que en ese tiempo Ryoga era un menor de edad y podría haber alegado que el tipo del crucero lo obligaba.

Volvió a su cuarto, se echó cansadamente a esperar a que lo llamasen para el almuerzo. Ryoga entró para decirle que iría a acompañar a Kaito hacia la parada del bus, y salió llevándose un abrigo. El tiempo fuera no estaba nada recomendable para andar sólo en polos.

Mientras lo esperaba, y a la comida también porque lo más seguro era que Ryoga tuviese que cocinar, se puso a cavilar en el desagradable tema que nuevamente empezaba a rondar por su cabeza.

¿Cuándo tendría el valor de preguntarle a Ryoga porqué exactamente se había ido, y a donde? ¿Qué hizo todos estos años?

De pronto bostezó, y cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido, la puerta se abrió, y la voz de Ryoga lo despertó.

- Eh… Chibi-suke…-

- ¿Hmmm?-

Abrió los ojos dorados, enfrentándose con los violáceos de su hermano mayor, se apoyó sobre su brazo, y somnoliento observó la figura de Ryoga.

- Ea, despierta ya. Vamos a comer, ¿Qué se te antoja? Tiene que ser algo ligero o vomitarás-

Hablar de vómitos hizo que el muchacho tuviese ganas de hacerlo.

- Tranquilo Chibi-suke, vamos, toma esto…-

Ryoma miró algo estupidamente las pastillas de colores en su mano.

- Eh…. Todas son buenas, sólo que no sabía cuál comprar. Y compré todas. Una es para el dolor de cabeza, la otra para los vómitos, la otra para la fiebre…-

El príncipe sonrió levemente. Y tomó el vaso con agua que le daba Ryoga. Era agradable tener quién se preocupase. Esa sensación lo acompañaba desde hace tiempo, desde que Ryoga había venido hace meses a su casa sorpresivamente. Tener un hermano mayor era un fastidio, porque Ryoga se metía en donde nadie lo llamaba y no conocía lo que era "privacidad", pero al menos trataba de ayudarlo.

- Oi, ¿Te lo vas a tomar?- preguntó, luego de haberlo observado en silencio y expectante.

Con eso, Ryoma asintió y tragó una de las pastillas. Ryoga sonrió y volvió a su tarea. La del dolor de cabeza. No sentía muchas nauseas, así que con esa bastaría.

- ¿Y… Me vas a decir ya que quieres para comer?-

Sip. Era bueno tener un hermano mayor.

Esperen…

Ryoma al parecer recordó algo que lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Mira, si no te gusta lo que voy a coci…-

No hizo más que botarlo del camino e ir directamente hacia sus zapatillas, buscando al mismo tiempo con la mirada su casaca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Eh, Chibi-suke?-

Ryoma lo botó a otro lado nuevamente, y se agachó para buscar debajo de su cama la zapatilla izquierda.

- Tengo práctica con Sakuno-

- ¿Hoy?-

- Sí-

- ¿Tienes práctica con Sakuno-chan?-

- Si- Respondió el muchacho impaciente. Buscó su gorra.

- ¿Desde cuando?-

- Desde hace mucho-

- ¿Antes que yo viniese?-

- Más o menos- Dijo el otro, poniéndose la gorra y saliendo.

- Ea, ¿Te espero para almorzar?-

- ¡Hai!- Y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal dejando a su hermano con cara de no entender qué pasaba ahí.

**-+-**

- ¿Creen realmente que el desorden sea un fin inevitable? –preguntó Tatsuki sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Tomoe hizo un mohín, y gimió. Luchia seguía tirada en su futón, mirando también al techo.

- Lo que creo es que no hacer nada va a acabar con nosotras –gruñó Naga, incorporándose de golpe y levantándose de su cama. Dio un respingo, y se acercó a la ventana para dar un vistazo al exterior.

- No, en serio- Agregó Tatsuki, incorporándose un poco- Miren, si dejamos un cuarto ordenado bastante tiempo, termina por desordenarse…-

- Así que… Lo que dices es que técnicamente no es nuestra culpa que esté desordenada una habitación- Siguió Naga, rodando sus ojos.

- ¡Ajá! Es algo inevitable-

Luchia miró con sus ojos grandes azabache, y con admiración dijo- Eres muy inteligente, Suki-suki!-

Tatsuki sonrió flojamente.

La llovizna caía perezosamente desde un cielo gris, cubierto por unos nubarrones tan espesos que parecía imposible que despejara algún día. Llevaba desde hace unas horas así. Sumándole a ellos los dolores de cabeza que llevaban cada una (Uno peor que otro) las muchachas se habían refugiado en el cuarto de Tatsuki, y no pensaban salir de allí hasta que la mamá de Tatsuki las llamara a comer.

- ¡Vaya mierda de tiempo! –exclamó la pelirroja.

- Cálmate Tatsuki, enfadándote con el tiempo no vas a mejorar nada –le recomendó Tomoe algo cansada, aún desde el suelo. Llevaba horas leyendo, pero estaba muy extraña. No hablaba mucho y evitaba mirar a la cara a Tatsuki o a Naga. Con la pelirroja se había comportado más rara especialmente, evitaba hablar con ella y cuando se encontraban solas recurría a decir que tenía algo que hacer…

- Estoy calmada –replicó Tatsuki mirando con frustración su reflejo en el cristal. La melena pelirroja le caía repartida homogéneamente a lado y lado del rostro, donde dos ojos chocolate miraban aún con furia más allá de la ventana. Tenía los labios finos fruncidos en una mueca de enfado.

Naga estaba perdida en algún punto afuera de la ventana. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban ligeramente el vidrio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y un muchacho pelirrojo entró.

Eiji llevaba ojeras, pero aún con todo seguía viéndose adorable, llevaba una bandeja con snacks que su mamá le había ordenado que subiese a las "chicas". Con algo de cohibición entró a la habitación, y miraba constantemente a Tomoe, que sin embargo no le prestaba mucha atención.

Saludó a su hermana con su habitual sonrisa y depositó lo que llevaba en brazos encima de su escritorio.

-¡Por fin¡ ¡Comida! –suspiró Tatsuki corriendo hacia la mesa.

- Cuando terminemos de comer podríamos bajar a ver que hacer…–propuso Tatsuki, comiendo con cierto gusto un pastelillo. Eiji tragó, se disculpó y bajó de inmediato con la bandeja - Porque si no, pronto voy a empezar a ponerles nombre a las pelusas que hay debajo de la cama-

- Ne, Suki-suki… Pero si yo limpié ayer!– dijo Luchia triste entre bocado y bocado.

- Es un decir, Luchia. Nadie está diciendo que limpies mal- intervino Naga, caminando hacia la mesa. Escogió una galleta (La única entre tanto pastelito) y comió con cierto desinterés.

Todas parecían sumidas en sus pensamientos, Tomoe más que nada, que cuando Tatsuki le ofreció un pastelillo, se quedó viendo por un rato y pareció despertar, retirándose al baño. Naga la siguió con su afilada mirada celeste.

- Voy a salir- Declaró, al instante Luchia se levantó.

- ¡Te acompaño Naga-chan!-

La morena gruñó por lo bajo.

Tatsuki se quedó viendo la puerta mientras la dejaban sola. Se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, más pastelitos para mí... Eh, Umi, ¿Quieres uno?-

La gatita maulló.

**-+-**

Sakuno siguió golpeando la pelota hacia la pared.

Ryoma se estaba demorando mucho…

…O talvez ella estaba muy temprano, debía ser eso.

La raqueta de Sakuno chocó la pelota de tenis con un sonoro "POK", golpeó la pared frente a ella y luego el piso para después retornar a ella.

La capitana del equipo de mujeres le había dicho una vez que sus métodos necesitaban ser mejorados. Claro que ahora ella ha mejorado muchísimo, pero en este momento no estaba muy concentrada en su juego.

El día de su aniversario de tres meses no había sido lo que esperaba. Estar sentada mientras tu amiga perseguía a uno de los sempais no era su idea de festejar ese día. Sin embargo, agradecía a Ryoga el gesto.

A Ryoma no lo había visto desde ayer, y aunque quiso llamarlo no había podido porque tuvo que ayudar a su abuela a organizar sus cosas. Desde que se supo que viajaría a Estados Unidos cuando acabase el año escolar, ha tenido que empacar muchas cosas.

Por un lado le entristecía que su abuela se fuera, pero al menos estaría feliz.

- Es un buen momento para retirarme, Sakuno. Es ahora o nunca- Dijo una vez, en una de las cenas familiares- Ya entrené a dos generaciones de ganadores, quien sabe, talvez también me toque enseñar a la tercera- Dijo con un guiño travieso a su nieta, refiriéndose a Ryoma y a ella.

Su cabello, aunque ahora más corto que antes, continuamente le bloqueaba la visión. Resopló.

El sonido de una lata abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Tu cabello aún es muy largo-

Sus ojos se abrieron en agradable sorpresa. Ya empezaba a pensar que tendría que entrenar sola ese domingo.

- Ryoma-

- Has mejorado, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- Dijo, tomando de su Ponta sin dejar de verla.

- Sí, lo sé, pero he tratado de hacer todo lo que me has dicho- Respondió Sakuno, mientras jugaba con la raqueta- Mis compañeros me han dicho que he mejorado también-

Ryoma sonrió- Decirte qué hacer no es lo mismo que mostrártelo- Y caminó hacia ella, dejando la lata vacía de Ponta a un lado- Ven, déjame mostrarte- 

El rostro de Sakuno se volvió rojo en cuanto Ryoma se colocó pasos atrás de ella, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo, y tomando su brazo derecho, el que sostenía la raqueta- R..R..Ryoma… ¿Que haces?-

Tranquilamente Ryoma respondió- Mostrándote como se supone que es la pose- Y movió el brazo de Sakuno- Se supone que es así… Ahora, cuando llevas el brazo atrás… Estás moviéndote mucho…-El dijo, con voz que no admitía quejas. Sakuno tragó una bocanada de aire, era así como siempre se comportaba cuando le enseñaba- Aún sigues moviéndote-

- L-lo siento, Ryoma… Pero de verdad estoy tratando- Dijo Sakuno, en un siseo. Ella sí que estaba tratando… pero era muy difícil evitar que sus tobillos dejaran el movimiento gelatinoso, cuando tenía a Ryoma justamente detrás y encima tomándola de la cintura! 

Con una sonrisa que no podía ver Sakuno, Ryoma se acercó hasta llegar a su oído- Bueno, vas a tener que tratar más-

Sin saber qué hacer y tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, la pobre muchacha soltó la raqueta, haciendo que esta cayera irremediablemente al piso. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Echizen.

- ¡Ryoma!-

Riendo entre dientes, el muchacho la enfrentó- Es la verdad… Estas muy desconcentrada… ¿Porqué será?-

- Hmpm…- Dijo ella con un puchero. Suspiró.

Se volvió, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus cosas, la cercanía de la voz de Ryoma le decía que estaba siguiéndola.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

- A descansar- Declaró- He estado aquí por dos horas…-

- Eso no me consta- Dijo el muchacho, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, en actitud despreocupada.

- No importa- Dijo ella. Otras veces quizás hubiese seguido, pero ahora estaba simplemente muy cansada…

- Hmphmm…- Ryoma no le pudo replicar, se sentía culpable por lo del fiasco ayer con su hermano. La acompañó y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella tomaba de una botella de agua.

- Lo siento- Murmuró, mirando hacia las canchas, fijándose en lo raro que era encontrar rostros desconocidos cada día, y recordando los buenos tiempos, en los que podías encontrar a chicos de cualquier escuela allí. Los tiempos cambian. La gente crece y pierde algo de interés en el deporte, y toma más interés en otras cosas.

Por un momento Sakuno llegó a pensar que se refería a haberla contradicho, pero luego notó que Ryoma no se disculparía por algo tan trivial. Se refería entonces a lo de ayer. Sakuno quitó descuidadamente un mechón de cabello castaño.

- No…-

- No sabía que Ryoga planeaba algo así-

… _De haberlo sabido…_

De haberlo sabido Ryoga hubiese terminado amordazado en su cuarto… Pero, bueno, agradezcamos a Kami-sama que Ryoma se enteró al final y no hizo más que ignorar a su querido aniki.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros- Al menos la… pasamos bien…- Lo había dicho en tono de duda. Ella sabía que ninguno la había pasado bien, porque a ninguno le agradaban las fiestas.

Como suponía, Ryoma hizo un mohín de contradicción- ¿Así?-

- No- Dijo, para luego reír algo cansadamente- Pero al menos la intención cuenta…-

Ryoma asintió.

¡La intención cuenta! Si la intención de Ryoga era sólo fastidiarlo.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, pero de la casaca. Mmm… Que extraño, no recordaba haber llevado su móvil… Sacó lo que sea que tenía en uno de los bolsillos, y vio que era una caja extraña con conejitos, la miró fijamente por un rato, tratando de saber cómo ese objeto había llegado a su alcance.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta que era a cajita que Ryoga le había dado la otra noche, antes de llegar a la fiesta. Había olvidado por completo que era para Sakuno y no se la había dado.

- ¿Qué es eso?-

Con algo de torpeza, Ryoma le entregó la caja sin decir una sola palabra. También curioso por la clase de regalo que sería, Ryoga dijo que Tatsuki lo había escogido… ¿Pero realmente eso tranquilizaba?

Miró el regalo, y lo miró. Hasta que reaccionó y por fin pudo abrir el obsequio. Era una bonita pulsera con unos conejitos de dijes. El rostro de Ryoma se coloreó un poco. ¿Eso pidió la hermana de Tatsuki? No parecía ser el tipo de chica que usaría uno así…

En fin, era Tatsuki Kikumaru, probablemente con lo rara que era usaría cosas así…

- Es muy bonito, Ryoma…- Lo vio por un rato para luego ponérselo. Sus ojos se fijaban en los dijes. Sus dedos jugaban con los dijes y se notaba que el regalo le gustaba mucho. Le sonrió a Ryoma dulcemente y se apoyó más cerca de él, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo fuertemente- ¡Gracias!

Ryoma se levantó, en cuanto la vio hacerlo, y le ayudó con sus cosas. Caminaron por un rato, hasta que Ryuzaki se detuvo y lo enfrentó con una mirada esperanzada.

- Ne, Ryoma… Podríamos comer en mi casa- Dijo muy entusiasmada, sería la primera vez que Ryoma comería en su casa, y encima comida hecha por ella.

- ¿Vas a cocinar _tú?_- Dijo con una mueca de asco, a lo que Sakuno se sonrojó, y avergonzada, aunque también molesta, balbuceó algunas palabras. Esto es, hasta que Ryoma riese entre dientes, indicándole que era una broma.

- ¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó la muchacha, con mala cara.

- Supongo que a Ryoga no le importará…- Dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole a Sakuno.

La conciencia de Ryoma le decía que su hermano estaba esperándolo para el almuerzo, pero también le decía que él había arruinado su plan principal para su aniversario, así que ahora se cobraría el favor.

La muchacha le devolvió el gesto y tomó la mano de Ryoma halándolo suavemente hacia su casa.

**-+-**

Naga quería acabar con esa odiosa visita, le aburría, ya no era lo mismo fastidiar a Atobe si le veías la cara todo el tiempo. Además que empezaba a hartarla con tantas invitaciones, peor que ahora tendría que verlo, sólo por Luchia.

- Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho-

Así la saludó Atobe, acostumbrada a que llegase tarde, no se sorprendió.

- Siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando éramos niños- Dijo ella, siseando cada palabra. Luchia se había aburrido y había ido a vagar por el gran patio. Atobe la vio por la ventana y la misma sonrisa que tenía la primera vez que la vio apareció nuevamente.

- Hablando de esa época. Me encontré con Tezuka Kunimitsu…- Comentó, distraídamente. Kabaji no estaba con él.

Naga estaba harta de que le mencionasen al tipo, no sólo Tatsuki, sino también el idiota de Atobe. Ahora no estaba de humor para esto.

- No sé de quién me hablas- dijo lo más áspera que pudo.

Atobe chasqueó. Talvez no lo recordaba realmente. Decidió seguir con el tema un poco más para estar seguro.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Nagasaki, creí que tenías una mejor memoria-

- No-

Tomó un trago del vino que había sobre la mesa. Naturalmente con ello ya había violado varias normas sociales y de etiqueta…

… ¿Eso realmente importaba?

- Yo recuerdo haberla invitado, no a las dos-

Naga lo miró furiosa, y una sonrisa de gata apareció en su rostro inmaculado.

- ¿Y creíste en algún momento que la dejaría sola contigo? Cielos Atobe, diez años y no me conoces ni un poco-

- Es especial…-

No le gustaba hacia donde iba todo esto, sea a donde fuese, no le gustaba ni un poco.

- Pero en fin…- Dijo nuevamente Atobe, sin quitar _esa mirada, _sin dejar de observar a Luchia que miraba con curiosidad infantil todo lo que había en el parque. Kabaji apareció y ella hablaba mucho, al parecer le preguntaba muchas cosas- Hace unos meses encontré a tu padre en Alemania… Dijo que estudiabas en Inglaterra-

Gruñó. De acuerdo, la máscara ya no era divertida, tampoco lo era guardar todo el odio que sentía ante sujetos cómo él. Como si Atobe fuese el representante de toda esa prole que detestaba desde pequeña y que a la vez ella era parte.

- Sí, estudio leyes- Dijo sin ganas- ¿Esto nos llevará a alguna parte?-

El muchacho sonrió, sentía poder sobre ella, al saber que era causante de su molestia- Probablemente… Ella… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Estudia ahí también?-

La rabia empezaba a dominarla.

- Su nombre es Luchia- ¡Hablaba de ella como un objeto! Pasaría por _su_ cadáver si querría algo con ella- Y sólo te voy a decir algo de ella, es mucho para ti, Atobe. Mucho. Jamás podrás ponerle un dedo encima sin que te quite los diez que tienes-

El muchacho parecía muy entretenido con su enojo.

- Tanta violencia va a ser innecesaria, Nagasaki…- Pausa- No pretendo hacer ningún mal… innecesario…-

Naga se levantó, muy furiosa ahora.

- Sólo es muy extraño… Todo- Reflexionó el muchacho como ignorando su presencia, el seguía cómodamente sentado mientras ella ya estaba de pie y aputno de tirarle la mesa en la cabeza- Tú no recuerdas a Tezuka, y él tampoco a ti. Me pregunto si es cierto o sólo tienes mala memoria. Cinco años no son nada, Nagasaki… ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?-

-No…- Volvió a decir, aunque esta vez más indecisa. ¿Cinco años? ¿A qué se refería?

Atobe asintió ligeramente, dejándola libre. Por esta vez. Ella se veía muy molesta e irritada en su compañía, y él no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, sin embargo, siempre que la invitaba ella no declinaba. Algo debía estar tramando, entonces…

- Suelo olvidar lo innecesario-

Naga caminó hacia el patio, se despidió de Kabaji, y se fue buscando a Luchia. Atobe sonrió, y tomó otro sorbo de té.

- _Touché…_-

**-+-**

Eiji dio un respingo, había pasado el día muy aburrido y encima por alguna razón no se sentía para nada feliz.

A su lado, Momoshiro estaba peor que él, sus hermanas habían hecho un bonito graffiti de garabatos con sus trabajos, y ahora debía volver a hacer todo.

- Vamos chicos, no pongan esas caras- Kawamura trató de animarlos, ambos habían llegado al restaurante con caras muy largas, y el muchacho esperaba que Oishi apareciese en cualquier momento para ayudarle a levantarles el ánimo.

Ambos lo miraron medio zombis. Kawamura rió nerviosamente y volvió a sus cosas.

En el restaurante no había nadie más que una familia comiendo en una esquina y una chica con un uniforme marrón muy elegante con un saco verde petróleo. Comía con cierta parsimonia su orden. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su uniforme, y lo llevaba suelto, únicamente sujeto por una banda (Como la de Dan).

Jugaba con el menú, y estaba pensando en otra cosa. Así lo quiso pensar Kawamura cuando la vio levantarse y casi salir sin haber pagado la cuenta.

- Señorita… Se ha olvidado de de pagar…-

La muchacha lo vio desconcertada por un momento, para después acercarse a la barra, y abriendo su mochila sacó una graciosa billetera, y le pagó a Kawamura- Cuanto lo siento, _cariño_. Aquí tienes, eh! Y muchas gracias- Dijo, dándole un guiño al muchacho que lo dejó aún más desorientado. La morena vio cómo Eiji y Momo la miraban sin ningún reparo y los saludó gratamente.

- ¿Quién era ella?-

- No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo aquí- Respondió Kawamura entrecortadamente, pero ni a Eiji, ni a Momo se le escapó que había cierto sonrojo en el rostro del tenista. Y rieron a costa de eso.

**-+-**

Sumire terminó de hablar con algunos profesores, había estado averiguando las notas de Sakuno, y estaba sorprendida al encontrar que la muchacha había superado las expectativas.

Ya salía de Seigaku, dirigiéndole una última mirada al edificio en el que ya había hecho historia. Al menos estaba segura que una vez que dejase el lugar de entrenadora nadie podría olvidarse tan fácilmente de ella.

Pasó por las canchas, donde ya no estaban ninguno de los muchachos, seguramente disfrutaban de una última semana de clases, puesto que la próxima semana sólo se tomarían algunos exámenes y sería el evento para celebrar el final del año escolar.

Ese año escolar sería el final de su estadía en Seigaku, tantas victorias, tantos juegos, había escogido ese año para irse, porque quería dejar con ese último gran recuerdo. Tenía tantas ganas de irse a América, viajar. Al principio sólo serían vacaciones, pero ahora, ¿Quién sabe? Talvez pudiese dedicarse a entrenar a algún prodigio… o a conocer el mundo.

Lo único que lamentaba era dejar a sus niños solos, esos chicos estarán perdidos sin ella. Pero cada uno seguiría su camino y eso era lo que al final ella deseaba.

Iba a irse cuando vio a una muchacha, con un uniforme marrón muy elegante con un saco verde petróleo. Llevaba el celular en la mano y miraba con una expresión indescifrable las canchas.

- Si vienes a buscar a alguno de los chicos del club de tenis no están aquí, volverán a entrenar cuando se reanuden las clases el lunes-

La muchacha le vio con intensos ojos marrones. De inmediato suavizó su expresión, y casi sonriendo le respondió- ¿Recién el lunes?-

- Así es- Respondió Sumire- ¿A quién buscas?-

- A… Ryoma Echizen- Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, conciente de lo que estaría pensando la mujer, y queriendo que siguiese pensándolo. Le convenía que creyese que era una fanática del muchacho, seguramente tenía muchas puesto que no era nada desagradable, de hecho, si no tuviese que hacer el trabajo que debía hacer podría hasta dedicarle algo de tiempo…

- Ya veo- Dijo, riendo un poco- Pero debo advertirte que él ya tiene novia…-

_¿Novia? _¡Ja! Eso no era problema.

- No no… Sólo quería saber más de él, y de su juego, claro. Entreno al equipo de mi escuela y sería de gran ayuda-

¿Una entrenadora? Eso era peor que una fanática…La miró sospechosamente ahora, las únicas veces que Seigaku había recibido visitas de entrenadores de otros colegios no era para nada bueno, generalmente sólo querían espiarlos.

- ¿Lo conoce?-

- Por supuesto-

Por el gesto de la entrenadora la muchacha pudo saber sin problemas que no sólo lo conocía, sino que lo conocía y muy bien.

- Aparte del Torneo estatal, ¿Cuántos torneos ha ganado?-

- Muchos, ha ganado también competencias en América- Dijo la entrenadora. Frunció el ceño al adivinar un leve brillo malicioso en los ojos claros de la joven.

- ¿Así? ¿Ha vivido en América?-

- Sí, por largo tiempo cuando era pequeño, nació allá, pero luego vino aquí-

- Por lo visto lo conoce mucho-

Sumire se irguió con algo de orgullo- Claro, entrené a su padre cuando estudió aquí y ahora a él. Ahora, prácticamente podríamos decir que voy a ser parte de su familia-

La joven rió entre dientes- ¿Su padre?-

- Sí, Nanjiroh Echizen-

Ahora abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Nanjiroh Echizen? Esto ya era más que seguro. Ese chico, Ryoma Echizen era a quien buscaban.

- Bien, muchas gracias señora…-

- Soy Sumire Ryuzaki-

- Bueno, muchas gracias- Dijo, ondeando una mano- Ha sido de gran ayuda-

Sumire la vio mientras cruzaba el portón de salida de Seigaku, con el paso ligero y casi como si estuviese cantando.

Ya algo lejos del colegio, la muchacha soltó otra vez una risotada. ¡No podría creer su suerte! Y esos, todos idiotas, de los demás, tras falsas pistas. ¡Y ella en un solo día encontró al muchacho!

_Soy buena en esto, no hay nada que hacer…_

Sacó un celular de su bolsillo, marcó algunos números.

- Lo encontré- dijo simplemente.

**-+- Epílogo del Capítulo 6-+-**

La llovizna de la mañana se había convertido en lluvia, y con cierto apuro, Ryoma y Sakuno llegaron a casa de la muchacha a comer. Cierto era que tenía que llamar a su hermano para decirle que no comería en la casa por hoy. Ryoma estaba empapado de pies a cabeza

Ella no estaba muy mojada, pero él sí, al protegerla a ella de la lluvia. Su cabello verdoso ahora estaba goteando alrededor de su rostro, y sus respiraciones dibujaban círculos de vapor mientras hablaban.

Preocupada por su salud, le preguntó en cuanto entraron- ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo un poco húmedo- Dijo, sonriendo afectadamente a la muchacha.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, no había nadie en casa, talvez Obaa-chan había salido a comprar. Sabía que sus padres al menos estarían fuera. Ryoma quitó algunas gotitas de su frente, e intentó en vano quitar algo de agua de su ropa- Sería mejor cambiarme…-

Ella asintió, y lo guió hasta el baño.

Con la ropa del tenista secándose, y todas las huellas de agua en el piso totalmente limpia ahora, Sakuno estaba ahora en la cocina, calentando algo de leche. Ryoma odiaba admitirlo, pero a fuerza de haber tomado tres vasos por día, había terminado por gustarle. Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, en cuanto lo oyó salir del baño.

Se quedó parado, parecía incómodo con sólo la yukata que Sakuno le había dado, y la toalla pequeña para el cabello. Al menos dentro de poco su ropa estaría seca y podría ponérsela nuevamente.

- Pensé que querrías algo caliente para tomar-

Ryoma asintió- Gracias-

Sakuno se sentó con él en la mesa. Y sirvió dos tazas de leche. La comida estaba calentándose también, así que tardarían un poco en comer.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron, tomando la leche a sorbos pequeños.

- Ne, Ryoma… ¿Sabes…?-

La puerta principal se abrió. Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver al visitante.

Sumire rápidamente los miró, primero no estaba sorprendida, pero luego reparó en LA YUKATA. Y me refiero a LA yukata de Ryoma. Muy bien, algo estaba pasando aquí y no se veía nada bien…

- Mmm… Te estás adelantando un poco, ¿No, Echizen?- Pausa- Eres digno hijo de Nanjiroh- Sumire dijo, con un aire bromista.

Los labios de Ryoma formaron una mueca, pero Sakuno estaba algo perdida, sin entender lo que había dicho su abuela. Rápidamente le dio las explicaciones, diciéndole que Ryoma la había acompañado y que estaban secando su ropa.

- Bueno, supongo que entonces tendrás que acompañarnos a cenar… De ninguna manera Rinko me perdonará si te dejo salir en este clima- dijo Sumire- Será mejor que los llames y les digas que luego te llevaré yo personalmente a tu casa-

Ryoma asintió, y Sakuno se levantó hacia la cocina.

- Aunque su comida luzca horrible, sabe realmente bien- Dijo en un susurro confidencial la mujer al tenista.


	7. I Parte: Saliendo con el enemigo

**N/A:** Bueno, a contestar los reviews!!

Ryoga: ññ Yo lo hago!!

No, además… Nadie te escribe a ti… P

Ryoma: A ti solo te escriben porque eres la autora ¬¬

Por lo que veo hay CIERTO ALGUIEN que no quiere almorzar hoy… ¿No? ¬¬

**FikiiTa: **Seee… se viene una borrachera más, creo que ahí podré explotar la situación UN POCO. Muajaja XD

Ryoma (Pensando): ¿Porqué yo?

**Mashi022: **Sí, pero aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto de Ryoma y Sakuno como pareja. Créeme, no es nada fácil.

**ArY-MiYu: **Gracias, la historia está poco a poco dándose, pero me muero por contarles todo en un solo capítulo… u.u Aunque si hago eso mato la historia y ustedes probablemente me maten a mí.

**Lita Black:** Oh Dios no!! TTTT Otra madre que me odiará por intervenir en la alimentación de sus hijos… Bueno, no debería decir esto… pero más que matarlo lo que quieren es encontrarlo, quién o para qué no puedo decírtelo… Por más que quiera… u.u ¿Cómo que no le doy de comer? Ok, quién habló?

Ryoga: ;; Yo no fui… ¡Fue Chibi-suke! . 

Ryoma: Me las vas a pagar ¬¬

**Jackilyn-San:** Sí yo también creí que sería divertido… Se supone que se embriagará otra vez en la fiesta de Graduación de los sempais. ¡Ja! Ryoga lo hace con las mejoooores intenciones (De molestar), creo que era un poco imposible que Ryoga no supiera que Ryoma detestaba las fiestas (No hay que pensar mucho para llegar a esa conclusión) Tatsuki me da risa cuando esta ebria… XD Pero ya tendrás oportunidad para darte cuenta… Ryoma TIENE hormonas, y por Soujiro (Y mis quinientos bishies) QUE LO DEMOSTRARÉ! Muajajaja ñoñ

Ryoma: Glup…

Gracias por los cumplidos, en verdad me gusta la historia más porque hay acción cosa que no había en Aniki1… Sin embargo, habrá también momentos en los que tendré que escribir cosas que me entristecerán mucho.

**Amathea:** Er… Gracias:D

**oOo.Thea.oOo:** Sí, TENDRÉ que hacerlo, si quiero escribir el cumpleaños del Ryoma el 24.

**Leri-:** ¡No te lo puedo decir! Talvez sí, talvez no…

**Romycrazy:** Naga también me agrada mucho, después de Tatsuki, claro.

**Silvergirl:** Jaja, lo que vale es que al menos me escribiste un review! D Por lo visto te agrada Atobe -.-U Me gusta escribir cómo Naga y él pelean. Tezuka y Naga fueron amigos de infancia, hubo "cierto" reto que hizo Naga, por eso lo odia. Atobe y Luchia… No puedo decirlo. Por ahora no va a pasar nada entre Eiji y Tomoe.

**Ñaca ñaca :D:** Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

**ShInaTA o:** Jeje, si bueno, será un reto escribir su reacción, porque por un lado adora a Ryoma, pero por otro estará celoso de él…Hum…Atobe no se ha enamorado de ella.

**Saralpp:** Te entiendo! Felizmente mi universidad se ha dado cuenta que la vagancia es NECESARIA para el estudio así que las clases están suspendidas temporalmente. Jajaja, hablas como si hubiese escrito desde hace años!

**Liita: **Gracias-Gracias-Gracias. XD

**SamanthaW: **OO Jejeje, a todas les gusta al parecer que Ryoma sea tan picarón ;)

**Elendil Alcalime: **Si, lo seguiré…

**LUCHYCHARMS: **;; En serio? XD Pues, gracias!

**Neko-chan: **Uhh.. NO ERES LA UNICA! El chico será un tarado íntegro pero… ESTA BUENO! Listo, lo dije X3

Ryoma: O.o Ah???

Soujiro: ñ.ñ

**Misthy sakura Agustina: **Si, gracias. Y SI VOY A ACTUALIZAR! Diablos, tienen que confiar un poco u.u

**Tsuki-chan: **Sip, a mi también me pareció eso. Pero ya habrán más capítulos que exploten esta pareja…

**Natalia:**¿Momentos serios? LOS HAY EN ESTE FIC?? Jajaja, mentira, claro que los hay… 3 jiji, muchas gracias ah!

**SoftY: **Ea! Todos están intrigados con la chica del restaurante, bueno, todo a su debido tiempo. En este capítulo sabemos quién es.

**Yoyi: **Pues Ryoma y Sakuno son adorables, y con Ryoga y Tatsuki… Pues es lo normal… Tu sabes, Tatsuki le pega, él la seduce, ella le vuelve a pegar pero finalmente cae. Hombres. Una no puede vivir con ellos pero tampoco sin ellos… Son la contradicción de la naturaleza u.u

**.:kittn:. **Me gusta tu nick! n.n Pues como ya dije en este capítulo sabemos quién es ella.

**Marianita: **Tomoe y Naga son más parecidas a mí que Tatsuki, como alguna dijo al principio. Soy una rata de biblioteca como Tomoe, claro no exageradamente como ella que lleva sus quinientos tomos "ligeros" en la espalda, pero por ahí. Naga es una anti-Tomoe, es muy centrada, piensa todo dos veces; pero a pesar de eso comete errores más bien dictados por su arrogancia y orgullo. Supongo que ése es su punto flojo, como el de Tatsuki es su volubilidad. Ella se enamorará, o ya está enamorada, pero justamente es por su orgullo por lo que se niega a ser feliz, porque la persona a quien ella quiere (Shh, es en secreto) también le corresponde, así que la única que evita que ella esté con él, es… bueno, ella misma.

Un aviso ESPECIAL para **Arihdni**, niña, si quieres escribir un fanfic lime, lemon de Tatsuki y Ryoga, TE AMARÍA! Por favor! Me ayudarías mucho porque nunca he escrito algo más fuerte que besos en mis fanfics, y se supone que en Aniki2 hay lemon de Ryoga y Tatsuki… Y no tengo ni una mísera idea de cómo hacerla. T.T Va a salirme horrible, LO SÉ! (Llanto descontrolado)

Ryoga: Oó ¿Que? ¿Estás…?... Espera… ¿Por qué me estoy quejando? u.ú

Ryoma: (En Shock)

**Pairings:**** Aclarando… RYOSAKU! Jejeje… RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u) **

**-**

**-**

_El día que me pertenezca PoT invitaré a todas mis lectoras a comer lo que quieran, cuanto quieran y con quien quieran XD y YO PAGARÉ._

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

**Capítulo 7: Saliendo con el enemigo**

Ryoga parpadeó.

¿QUE?

Era lunes, y como deben saber muy bien Touya regresaba de sus ENVIDIABLES vacaciones con nadie más que con Syaoran Li.

Lo que explicaba su mal humor.

Aún así nadie esperaba, y con esto queremos decir "nadie", que Touya dijese que cada uno escogería algún pasatiempo. Después de todo podían darse el gusto de darles esa opción puesto que gracias a los mozos el negocio estaba prosperando.

- Como lo oyen- dijo Touya, aparentemente calmado. Kaito casi comete la imprudencia de hablar. Yukito hizo ademanes desesperados de que no dijesen nada detrás de él. Todos los chicos los veían. Zuko frunció aún más el ceño- Comienzan el lunes, así que mejor vayan apuntándose con Yukito-

Eso era, listo. Se fue. Dejando a todos con grandes interrogantes. Cada uno se fue con Yukito, mientras los tan conocidos chicos discutían.

- ¿A que te vas?- preguntó Taikobou, pero Sanji interrumpió.

- Definitivamente el Francés… ya saben, a las chicas les gusta eso-

(N/A: Argh…)

A todos les salieron gotitas. Ignoraron el comentario de Sanji y Kaito contestó esta vez- Pues creo que le voy al italiano o al alemán… eso del francés no es lo mío-

Ryoga chasqueó- Me interesa el alemán. No lo domino para nada- Mira a Soujiro y a Diva- ¿Y ustedes?-

Soujiro se encogió de hombros- Por mí está bien, además según esto- Coge un folleto- La academia queda muy cerca-

- Y son clases personalizadas- dijo Kaito, viendo el folleto que tenia Soujiro, todos lo quedaron viendo- ¿Qué? ¿No me puedo preocupar de la clase de enseñanza que voy a recibir?-

Ajam.

- ¿Y tú Diva?-

Diva hizo un mohín, como de no querer estudiar nada de nada, cuando escuchó a Kai decir que su hermano estudiaba Alemán en esa academia. De inmediato se apuntó.

- ¡Hay que tener personalidad!- dijo enojado Kaito- Vamos, si el enano ese está ahí, tu vas corriendo- Diva le saca la lengua, retándolo- ¡Mocosa de…!-

- ¿Tendremos que estudiar?- Dijo con un puchero Luffy acercándose. Los demás tenían gotitas.

- Claro, vas a estar con nosotros… Será divertido- Comentó Taikobou, acercando al menor al grupo.

- Hecho. Nos vamos a la academia esa-

Todos asintieron.

- Mm… Tengo una pregunta- Dijo de pronto Hao con una voz de aburrido e ignorando las advertencias histéricas de Yukito- ¿Van a descontarlo de mi paga?-

Todos tenían gotitas otra vez.

Kaito, Soujiro, Diva, Ryoga, Taikobou y Luffy fueron adentro riendo entre dientes. En caso de Diva era una melodiosa risita, se sentó en una de las sillas altas frente a la barra.

Ryoga empezaba a preguntarse porqué nadie había notado que Diva era realmente una chica. Kaito que estaba a un lado, le vio extrañado.

- Me pregunto cuánto tardará en saberse la verdad con Diva-

El pelirrojo se apoyó en al barra- No mucho, ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos? Es decir… es tan pequeña que parece una niña, su voz -aunque era fingida- es más aguda que las de todos y sus movimientos…tienden a ser femeninos COMO LOS DE UNA MUJER!-

Ryoga rió- Si es cierto… Pero nadie parece sospechar…-

Kaito rió- ¿No has notado en donde estamos, Echizen? En el Honky Tonk, lugar de los anormales de esta ciudad… Tenemos un pirómano, un jefe homicida, un encargado de la caja que no deja de sonreír… Los únicos normales somos nosotros… Pero no durará mucho-

- Creo que Hao es suicida. Miren que preguntar eso con el ánimo que se carga Touya- comentó Taikobou, detrás de la barra, sirviéndose uno de los postres. Ryoga estaba a su lado, también detrás de la barra.

Risas- Eh, ¿Y porqué crees que ahora se preocupan en qué hacemos en nuestras vacaciones o no?-

Diva acomodó discretamente su gorra. Sus ojos brillaban maquinando seguramente alguna cosa. Ryoga la vio de reojo y dejó pasar de lado el detalle, pero Kaito también lo noto.

- Ah, ah… ¿Qué estás pensando eh?-

La muchacha se enojó obviamente por su interrupción, lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- No tengo porqué decírtelo-

- Eh, eh, no peleen…- Interrumpió Soujiro, separando a ambos muchachos.

Diva le sonrió descaradamente, alejándose de los chicos. Luffy estaba en la barra con la cabeza en la mesa. Estaba cansado. O durmiendo, con él nunca se sabe.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Taikobou mirando extrañado al pelirrojo, generalmente soportaba bastante bien las provocaciones de Diva. Pero hoy estaba de un humor terrible, encima casi se va a golpes con Hao.

- Es…- Comenzó, desarreglando su cabello pelirrojo- No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza-

La sorpresa de todos al descubrir que Kaito estaba pensando en una chica por tiempo récord de una semana no fue nada comparada con la sorpresa de todos al saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿La morena? ¿La de la otra vez?-

- Sí, sí-

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama!- Exclamó Taikobou. Soujiro estaba tranquilamente esperando su respuesta.

- Se llama Rei Hino- Dijo el muchacho rápidamente. Aquello sorprendió a todos.

- ¿La… investigaste o qué?- Preguntó desconcertado Ryoga. Deacuerdo, es algo exagerado, pero… ¿Kaito, DOUMOTO? ¿Pensando en una sola chica?

Sí, y Jin Akutsu ayuda a los ancianos siempre que puede…

- No seas idiota- Respondió Kaito, evitando ahora a todos. Salió, y gritó a Zuko por quedarse tanto tiempo en la bodega, a Kurapica por demorar con los comestibles y a Hao por respirar…

- Está enamorado- Declaró trágicamente Taikobou. Ryoga silbó.

- Ya era hora-

**O o o O**

Ryoma estornudó por segunda vez.

Esperaba que aquel pequeño comienzo de resfriado no terminase en un verdadero resfriado. Las clases habían estado aburridas, como siempre, pero al menos hoy estaría con Sakuno más tiempo…

… Y con los sempais…

Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Pudo ser con Ryoga también.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kawamura, todos iban ahora en grupo al restaurante de sushi.

Ann estaba tomada de la mano con Momo, que sonreía con una felicidad que se le escapaba por los poros. Ryoma rodó sus dorados ojos, _Idiota._

Toda, absolutamente, TODA la semana anterior lo había torturado con sus "dudas existenciales" con respecto a Tachibana, y ahora? Ni siquiera parecía haber estado en tal estado alguna vez.

Los demás sempais estaban solos. Fuji no estaba con su novia, y los demás no tenían una enamorada. Sólo Momo y él.

_Hm…_

_Mada Mada Dane, sempais._

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, medio abrazó a Sakuno, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Todo estaba bien hasta que Momoshiro, contento como estaba, miró a Eiji y preguntó- Eh, Eiji, ¿Qué paso con eso de tener novia? ¿Te desanimaste?-

Ryoma miró significativamente a Eiji, al mismo tiempo que Oishi se ponía colorado y decía con escándalo "¡No digas esas cosas, Momoshiro!". No entendió porqué Eiji se había puesto rojo también, talvez era su imaginación.

- Fssshh… Eres un chismoso- Comentó Kaito, con los brazos cruzados.

- B-bueno…- Retorció Eiji sus dedos juguetonamente-… No…No es…-

Ok, esto no era su imaginación.

Eiji-sempai… ¿Tartamudeando?

Eso no se ve todos los días.

El chico tenía una capacidad para hablar 3453454565768 palabras por minuto.

Imaginen su sorpresa al escuchar lo que Oishi dijo, olvidando su acto de puritano- ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿No se supone que ibas a salir con tres chicas del salón?-

Bien. Bien.

¿En que extraño mundo alterno había caído?

¿Qué? ¿Ahora aparecería Ryoga diciendo que su verdadera vocación era la de ser escritor?

Rió de su propio chiste. ¿Ryoga, escritor? Imaginó cómo escribiría. Sería estúpido, su hermano apenas y redactaba sus mensajes de texto.

Los sempais notaron su risa y se voltearon a verlo. Ryoma dejó de imaginar a su hermano siendo escritor (_Lo más largo que ha escrito es su solicitud a la Universidad y bueno, esto no cuenta), _evitó imaginarlo…

La sonrisa burlona regresaba…

Millones de cosas como _Ryoga apenas y puede leer los subtítulos de las películas_ inundaban su mente y era muy difícil no reír.

La risa llegó suave, pero segura. En cuanto notó los ojos de todos en él, la sonrisa se borró, dejando un leve rictus de represión. Hasta tuvo que morderse un poco los labios para no dejar escapar la sonrisa.

Pero de inmediato volvieron al tema de Eiji, él no parecía muy feliz. Estaba muy preocupado, eso NO era propio de Eiji. ¿Preocupado? Jamás. Debía ser algo muy urgente…

Ryoma se fijó en Fuji-sempai también. Qué extraño. No estaba con el humor de siempre. Ni siquiera sonreía.

Esto se ponía muy raro, frunció el ceño.

Estornudó por tercera vez. Sakuno lo miró pero él hizo un gesto de estar bien…

Entraron al restaurante de la familia de Kawamura, los recibió el mismo Kawamura, y su padre. El restaurante estaba cerrado para demás clientes, por lo que sólo estaban ellos. Tezuka dijo que llegaría algo más tarde, tenía que hablar con algunos profesores.

Eiji y Fuji se refugiaron en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa. Pero en cuanto sirvieron la comida, los ojos de Eiji volvieron a la vida y empezó a comer todo lo que veía. En cambio Fuji estuvo distraído, y… Oh Kami…

¡No había sacado el móvil ni una sola vez!

¿Pero que le pasaba?

- Eh, Fuji, ¿Y tu novia, ya le quitaron el móvil?- comentó con tono bromista Momoshiro.

Sí, Momo-sempai hoy vino con ánimo de hacer bromas.

Silencio Incómodo.

(-Grillos-)

Bien, captaron la idea.

Había un algo en el ambiente que les dijo de inmediato que esa pregunta no era adecuada. Es más, nunca debió haber sido pronunciada.

- No tengo hambre. ¿Dónde están los lavabos?- Kawamura le señaló un rincón del establecimiento- Gracias-

Se levantó y se fue.

- ¿Qué-fue-eso?- Pronunció Momoshiro con un poco de algún plato en la boca. Ann le recriminó el haber preguntado eso sin tan poco tacto- ¿Pero qué hice?-

- Seguramente se ha peleado con ella… Si no han terminado ya- Respondió Tachibana, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Fuji. Suspiró- Es una verdadera pena, Fuji-kun es un chico tan bueno, no merece estar solo por mucho-

Ahora Momoshiro miró a Ann, con reproche. ¿Bueno? Estaba celoso. Volvió a su comida pero ahora con un ceño en el rostro.

Ryoma lo vio largamente. _Seguramente se ha peleado con ella… Si no han terminado ya, _Fuji-sempai era tan sonriente, tan tranquilo que era un poco imposible imaginárselo discutiendo con alguien y encima que ese alguien sea una chica y su enamorada. Él nunca había discutido con Sakuno, se sintió orgulloso de ello, tampoco imaginaba hacerlo. ¿De qué pelearían?

Feh. Las peleas eran innecesarias, eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Él no era un tipo de peleas, le molestaba gastar minutos preciados en palabras en ves de jugar de una buena vez.

_- ¡Ne, baka Chibi-suke!-_

_- ¡Dame el libro! ¡Tengo examen!-_

_- No hasta que me digas qué pasó con Sakuno-chan…- cantó Ryoga- Aún soy muy alto para ti-_

_- ¡Kisama!-_

_- ¡Okaa-san…! Chibi-suke está diciendo malas palabras otra vez…-_

_- ¡¡¡RYOMAAA!!!-_

Está bien, está bien. Con Ryoga SÍ peleaba. Su ceño se profundizó al recordar la cantidad de veces que Ryoga había ganado._ Pero ya me las cobraré cuando crezca._

El sonido de alguien entrando distrajo a todos. Pensando que era Tezuka, ya habían puesto el porte de alguien que ha estado esperando todo el rato en lugar de engullirse todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Pero resultó que no era Tezuka.

Ni tan siquiera era alguien que conocían.

O al menos no todos.

Una chica de la edad de los sempais llegó, con un uniforme verde petróleo, un saco olivo elegante. El rostro de Kawamura brilló de felicidad.

Sip, era la misma chica de la vez pasada. Con el mismo atuendo, pero con distinta banda (La de ayer había sido roja, mientras que la de hoy era más bien violeta).

- Perdón pero hoy no atendemos- dijo el padre de Kawamura. La chica sonrió disculpándose, pero de inmediato Kawamura se le acercó.

- Hola, me llamo Ka…-

- ¡Hey, tu eres el chico de ayer! Mira que lo siento, olvidé por completo pagar la cuenta…-

- No, espera… Hoy estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños… Si quieres quedarte…- Añadió en voz baja. La muchacha a la que nadie conoce asiente.

- Gracias-

Y se sentó.

Todos con gotitas.

- Eh… pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La muchacha ríe- Perdón, me llamo Rina…-

Silencio.

- ¿Rina…qué?-

- ¡Momo!- Recriminó Ann.

- ¿Qué? Le estoy preguntando por su nombre. Esa no es una pregunta mala, o si?-

- Rina Shouji- dice con gracia. La muchacha había escogido el peor lugar para sentarse. Entre Inui y Kaoru. El de lentes la miraba curioso, y el otro ni tan siquiera la miraba. Ante todo ella parecía muy feliz.

- ¿Dónde estudias, Shouji-san?-

- Oh bueno, estudio muy cerca de decir verdad… No creo que hayan escuchado de mi colegio. No es nada fuera de lo común, en serio-

Kawamura la miraba embelezado, pero cada vez que ella giraba él evitaba hacerlo. Eiji lo notó y pese a todo su humor se hizo presente, le dio codazos al muchacho de la doble personalidad, y dijo- ¡Ne, Kawamura! ¡Invítala a salir…nyah!-

El muchacho se puso como tomate- Eiji…-

- ¡Tiene razón! Anda invítala a salir y deja de babear por ella- Siguió Momoshiro. Ryoma sonrió cómplice.

Rina estaba en otro mundo, y no los escuchó, hablaba con Inui sobre su colegio. Contrario a lo que podríamos pensar, Inui se mostró muy interesado.

El que no pintaba ahí era Kaito. Fuji regresó, eventualmente, y se mostró atento, pero definitivamente no feliz.

Sakuno comía lentamente de su plato, miraba constantemente la pulsera que Ryoma le había regalado y sonreía. Ann lo notó y se alegró sinceramente por ella. Ryoma, que no era capaz de notar que Sakuno estuviese enamorada de él, se había convertido en un gran novio. Al menos mejor que el distraído de Momoshiro.

- ¿Y ustedes en qué año están?- preguntó la muchacha, tomando de su bebida. Ryoma sintió gran simpatía por ella al descubrir que era una Ponta.

- Nosotros nos graduaremos este año, ¿No Kawamura?- Dijo Eiji, con una sonrisa fresca. Se notaba que quería ayudar a que Kawamura intercambiara más de una sílaba con ella.

- Eh… sí…-

- ¡Si, nyah!- La muchacha ríe- ¿Uh?-

- ¡Ne, eres muy lindo!-

Eiji se sonrojó visiblemente y sonrió nervioso. Kaoru gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Qué --- hacía ÉL ahí? Bien, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros, bien, Inui prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta allí, bien, a él no le disgustaba comida gratis de ves en cuando… Pero soportar a aquella chica era…

- ¿Y tú?-

La muchacha no parecía reparar en la mirada de intenso desprecio que tenia Kaoru, no. Tampoco en las chispas que salían de sus ojos. Tampoco. Ella sólo se dirigió a él, de entre todos los invitados, para hablarle. Y Kaoru Kaidoh se volvió hacia ella con una cara de quién no entiende qué demonios estaba pasando.

- Fsh… ¿Qué quieres?-

Risas. Su _estúpida_ risa llenó el establecimiento- Te pregunté si ya te ibas a graduar…-

- No-

Pero ella no lo dejó así. Los demás sempais ya se preparaban para evitar algún arranque homicida por parte del muchacho- ¿Entonces… en qué año estás?-

No lo iba a decir.

No.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Sólo porque esa muchacha estúpida e ingenua cree que él le va a hablar…

Odiaba la mirada que todos le estaban dando.

Incluso ese enano de Echizen.

_Fshh…_

- Octavo-

Sorpresa en ojos de los presentes. Esa atrevida chica había logrado sacar DOS PALABRAS de Kaoru Kaidoh! Kami, TRAIGAN LA CAMARA!

- ¡Yo también!- Dijo ella alegre. El muchacho de la bandana rodó sus ojos sin evitar el rostro de desagrado que llevaba.

- Me huele a romance- Dijo cantarinamente Ann en el oído de Sakuno. Ryoma también escuchó.

- Espero que no… Tomo-chan…- Ann no escuchó eso último, pero Ryoma sí.

¿Romance? ¿ROMANCE? ¿Dónde veían "Romance" ellas?

Ryoma miró más detenidamente a la -ejem- pareja.

Ella estaba sonriendo a todo mundo, y él gruñía porque lo dejase en paz.

¿Dónde rayos estaba el romance en eso?

Francamente, las mujeres desde que nacen creen ver amor por todas partes…

O talvez el no lo veía…

Sus ojos se hicieron rendijas. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había visto lo de Sakuno hacia él, ni lo de Ann hacia Momo, ni mucho menos vio venir aquello de Tat… Kikumaru con su hermano…¡Por favor! NADIE vio venir eso. La chica prácticamente lo quería matar con la mirada (Esto es si no con algo más) cada vez que veía la molesta imagen de su hermano cerca.

No la culpaba, él también sentía lo mismo.

Aún no entendía porqué, cómo, cuándo terminaron juntos. Ryoga había dicho que su aniversario era cercano al de él, así que debió ser por esa época de la Obra (Aún los escalofríos le hacían recordar lo que TUVO que hacer para no jalar Literatura).

¿Y qué era eso con Osakada? Esperen… No será que le gustaba Kaidoh-sempai… ¿¡CIERTO?!

Es decir… Ellos… JUNTOS… Kami, eso sí que no cuadraba. Ni siquiera imaginándolo lo imaginaba.

Tomó de su Ponta. _Mm… Uva…_

Kaoru, mientras tanto, estaba viendo cómo quitársela de encima. La muchacha se había prendido con él. Le hacía preguntas a él. Y él ya no respondía. Es decir, respondía pero sin hablar.

La comida estuvo muy bien, Tezuka nunca apareció. Llamó a Fuji para decirle que había estado llamando y él no contestaba. No podía ir por algún imprevisto.

Respirando pesadamente, y prometiéndose un día mejor al día siguiente, Kaoru salió del establecimiento, todos salieron hacia sus casas.

De pronto, cuando creyó haberla perdido, la muchacha apareció.

Sin ningún reparo le dijo sólo una palabra, que hizo que Kaoru casi tropezara.

- Salgamos-

Simple.

Deacuerdo. Eso debió ser una broma.

Pero no, viéndola como lo estaba viendo, supo que ella estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio.

_Fshh_

**O o o O**

Poco faltaba ya para las cinco, hora en la que tendrían que ir a sus clases de alemán. El primer día.

Los chicos estaban atendiendo a los clientes, ninguna cosa anormal en eso… Claro que todos habían disfrutado de mucha paz…

Extraña paz…

¡Ah! Es que Luffy estaba muy entretenido con Nami. Finalmente, luego de varios días, la muchacha había hecho aparición y Ryoga la había conocido finalmente; era muy atractiva, pero por más que quemaba neuronas, no encontraba una manera por la cual Luffy y ella terminarían juntos. Al contrario del muchacho despistado, ella parecía más realista y madura…

- ¿Dónde demonios está Hao?- Preguntó Kaito con el ceño fruncido. Sí, hace unas horas que ninguno gozaba de su "cálida" compañía- Hey, ¿Y tú que haces aquí mocosa? ¿No te dije que le atendieras a esa chica?- Le dijo a Diva en cuanto la vio entrar.

- Ya la están atendiendo- Dijo sin hacerle caso y tomó un regaliz.

El pelirrojo vio por la ventana…

Luffy seguía con Nami, _Grrrr, _Kurapica atendía las mesas de adelante, _Nada bien por cierto, _Zuko acababa de prácticamente arrojarle uno de los postres a una de las chicas, _Kami, ¿Qué este chico no puede ser normal? De que hablo, aquí todo es anormal… Sobre todo con ese baka de Hao…_- ¿Quien la está atendiendo?-

Diva se tomó su tiempo.

Quería terminar el dulce.

- Hao-

Silencio.

- ¡Hao!- Gritó Kaito, quien sabe si con miedo o con enojo. Los cuatro mozos (Soujiro, Kaito, Ryoga y Taikobou) fueron hacia la mesa de la chica como si ésta estuviese pidiendo socorro a gritos.

Lo que vieron no fue a la chica gritando de dolor, ni siquiera con algún gesto de molestia en la cara. No vieron la mesa ardiendo en llamas ni a Hao riendo siniestramente…

…Lo que vieron fue mucho más aterrador. Hao estaba HABLANDO CIVILIZADAMENTE con la chica. Sonreía. Era humano.

Las caras de los cuatro muchachos era digna de fotografiarse.

- Eh Hao, ven aquí-

Hao obedeció, cosa aún más rara. Kaito no sabía qué decir, entraron todos y aprovechó para decirle a Diva para que la atendiera y de paso que le sacase información sobre qué onda había con Hao. A Hao lo mandaron a las cocinas, el muchacho fue SIN DISCUTIR. Ryoga intercambió miradas con Kaito. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello, desarreglándolo. Estaba pensando con cada neurona de su cerebro. Diva regresó.

- ¿Y?- Dijo, desesperado.

- No está molesta, pero prefiere que Hao no vuelva a servirle-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó feliz Kaito. ¡Ja! ¡Así que no era tan normal como creyó verlo!

- Dice que es muy raro, le preguntó su nombre y luego de llevarle el café se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa…- dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hao nos va a espantar la clientela…- Murmuró Taikobou mirando preocupado hacia fuera.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese chico…? ¿Lo dejaron solo de pequeño o qué?- Se preguntó Kaito- Aunque no sé que me da más miedo, si Hao en estado pirómano amargado con la humanidad… O que las hormonas ya hayan dado con él-

Los demás rieron.

Y con eso terminó su turno. Era raro ir así, vestidos sin el uniforme a otro lugar… Era aún más raro ver a Diva tan callada, cuando generalmente siempre hablaba de uno de sus planes raros. No, ahora estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca.

- La mocosa está tramando algo, y ese "algo" no es trabajar y hace un mundo mejor, se los aseguro- comenzó Kaito, viendo a Diva como si fuera una asesina en potencia.

- Oi, te preocupas mucho. Seguramente está viendo cómo hablarle a Riku…-

Luffy caminaba adelante con Diva. Estaba muy entretenido siguiendo la travesía de un barco de algodón por la pista.

- Violarlo sería más apropiado- Respondió Kaito amargamente. Según él, ella miraba _demasiado fijamente _al niño. Ryoga rió y negó. _Eres un exagerado,_ le dijo.

- ¿Qué es "violar", Kaito-sama?- Preguntó ingenuamente Luffy.

- ¡Argh, cállate y fíjate por dónde caminas!-

- Por el bien nuestro espero que le hable YA- Dijo Taikobou apenado- ¡La otra vez me hizo preguntarle cosas de lo más extrañas!-

- ¿Porqué aún no le hablas, Diva-chan?- preguntó educadamente Soujiro, todos concientes que al estar Diva a unos pasos había escuchado todo. La muchacha giró graciosamente sobre sus pies, y empezó a caminar de espaldas. Luffy intentó imitarla pero casi cae.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta, tenken?- Kaito señaló a Diva sugestivamente, bueno, a la gorra de Diva- Diva no existe en el Honky Tonk. Existe WASASHI. Y quiero ver que intente enamorarlo como Wasashi- dijo sarcásticamente- Claro que el niño ese es de lo más raro. Talvez termine gustándole más Wasashi que Diva-

Y rió de su propio chiste. Diva frunció el ceño delicadamente.

- Hum, llegamos-

La academia era azul con granate, se veía como una casona antigua desde lejos, entraron todos. Se suponía que ya estaban inscritos así que lo único que tenían que hacer era recoger su pase y ver qué salón les tocaba.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que todos estaban en el mismo salón B101, mientras que Diva estaba en el I303. Lo que quería decir que mientras ellos estaban en BASICO, ella estaba en INTERMEDIO.

Anonadados la acompañaron a su salón, en cuanto vieron a Riku en el mismo salón, Kaito fue a la carga- Muy bien mocosa, ¿A quien has sobornado para que te pongan aquí? ¿Eh?-

Soujiro sonrió amablemente y tradujo lo que dijo Ryoga- ¿Cómo puedes estar en la clase de Riku? El debe estar más avanzado que tú-

- Porque sé algo de alemán- Respondió ella.

La dejaron, luego que Kaito la amenazara unas cuantas miles de veces para que dejara al crío en paz, fueron a su salón.

Y Kaito y Ryoga casi caen de espaldas.

Y Tatsuki también casi lo hace.

Y Luffy también pero fue porque no notó que Ryoga y Kaito seguían parados en la entrada.

- ¡Uh, eso dolió!- Se quejó Luffy. Los chicos lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Chilló la pelirroja. Naga sonreía, sabía que ellos estarían ahí porque vio a Yukito el mismo día que ella fue a inscribirlas, como lo había visto antes en el Honky Tonk le preguntó que hacía ahí.

Resultado: Kaito diciendo que iba a cambiar de salón, Ryoga que no sabía si sonreír por ver a Tatsuki o mostrar su sorpresa, y ella misma sentada en un salón para que le enseñaran una lengua que ella dominaba casi tan bien como un alemán.

- ¡Ella está aquí!- Dijo histéricamente Kaito al sentarse junto a Ryoga, quien estaba al lado de Tatsuki.

- ¿Quién "ella"?- Preguntó Taikobou que estaba detrás de Kaito.

- ¡ELLA!-

Señaló a una muchacha morena de cabello largo y mirada orgullosa. Ryoga no pudo evitar pensar en que se parecía ligeramente a Megumi de espaldas.

Soujiro le dijo que no gritara. Había entrado el profesor.

Al instante las chicas suspiraron en sus pupitres, otras mordisquearon sus lápices. Y es que el profesor, más que profesor parecía un Adonis, una Divinidad, la perfección…

(Kaito: Oye, ya vale… YA ENTENDIMOS! ¬¬ El profesor es perfecto y blah blah, ya sigue con el fic!)

- ¿Qué? ¿Vine hasta aquí para que me enseñara un HOMBRE? ¡Mínimo tenia que ser mujer!- Se quejó Kaito. Lo callaron las miradas de odio de las chicas.

El profesor (N/A: Awwww) era pelirrojo, alto, un Adonis, una Divi…

(Kaito: ¡YA BASTA!)

Bueno ya… Una ya no puede hablar como antes, ¿No?

En fin…

- Me llamo Aya XXX, seré su profesor por los siguientes cinco cursos básicos. Para empezar…-

_Es tan guapo._

- …Y así, podrán más adelante hablar…-

_¡Míralo! Kami… Quisiera ser la pizarra…_

- … No es muy difícil, siempre y cuando…-

_¿La pizarra? Yo desearía ser la tiza._

- ¡Ya cállense, todos podemos escucharlas, SABEN?!- Intervino un alterado Kaito Doumoto, atrayendo la atención del profesor.

- ¿Nombre?-

- Kaito Doumoto, _profesor_- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Bien, Doumoto, elige a alguien para que se presente-

Kaito señaló a Ryoga, y se sentó murmurando "Esto es estúpido".

- Me llamo Ryoga Echizen- Señaló luego a Tatsuki. La muchacha giró sus ojos.

- Soy Tatsuki Kikumaru- Señaló a Naga.

- Naga Shiroi- Señaló a Luchia.

- ¡Mi nombre es Luchia Nagisa!- Dijo con una sonrisa angelical, antes de señalar a Soujiro.

- Soy Soujiro Seta- Señaló educadamente a Luffy.

- ¡Soy Luffy D. Monkey!-

- ¿Qué significa "D"?- Preguntó el profesor, muy serio.

- No sé-

PLOP.

Señaló a Taikobou.

- Soy Taikobou- Voltea para señalar a alguien conocido…- Hey, no es justo… Ya señalaron a todos…-

El profesor gruñó. _Otra clase llena de idiotas. Deberán pagarme el doble por esto. _Con algo de timidez Taikobou señaló a una chica de cabello verde.

- Soy Jun Tao, mucho gusto- Señaló ahora a un sujeto de aspecto nada amigable. El muchacho se levantó.

- Seto Kaiba- Señaló descuidadamente a una chica a su lado. Ella le envió una mirada glacial y dijo.

- Soy Rukia - Luego por fin señaló a la muchacha morena.

- Rei Hino-

Y así terminaron las presentaciones.

- Estas clases aburren, tengo que escapar…-

Ryoga ahogó una risa. Tatsuki miró a Kaito enojada- Es el primer día, Kami-sama… ¿Cómo haces en la Universidad?-

- Voy a clases que no me aburran, duh-

- De haber sabido que íbamos a estar con el cabeza hueca del amigo de Echizen jamás hubiese aceptado venir- Dijo Naga. Kaito la miró ceñudo.

- Hey, ni siquiera te conozco-

- Paso-

Taikobou susurró furioso- Bajen la voz, no escucho nada de lo que está diciendo-

El primer día de clases era básicamente presentaciones y una que otra palabra en alemán.

_Ringgggg_

PLOM. Eso fue todo. Salieron en grupos. Luchia ya había hablado con Rukia y Jun. Y Tatsuki charlaba con ambas.

- ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que no tenga YO por doble?- Se quejó Kaito interrumpiendo a todos.

- Ejem-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-

- No voy a decir nada-

- Tengo que irme-

- ¡Nos vemos!-

Diva luego se acercó a ellos. Debían acompañarla a su casa. Ella les informó que no.

- He quedado con Riku, vamos a las maquinas- Les confió extasiada Diva. Ryoga le dio unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en el hombro. Diva se despidió de los demás (Le sacó la lengua a Kaito) y se fue en busca de su pequeño príncipe azul.

**O o o O**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Tomoe las recibió resuelta y extrañamente seria.

No le hicieron mucho caso, Tatsuki y Naga fueron a la cocina, ahí aprovechó Tatsuki para fastidiarla un poco por sus continuas salidas.

- Con que "ese novio tuyo"… Atobe…- Silba- Que gran partido…-

- Bien- Dijo la morena, la mirada de Tatsuki de divertida se tornó curiosa. Luchia bajaba en ese momento a la cocina. Naga la miró de reojo cuando pasó por su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Naga? ¿Qué?-

Luchia se quedó mirándola con ojos grandes. Tatsuki parpadeó.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No soy yo la que sale con él- La pelirroja iba a decir algo cuando nuevamente la heredera de los Shiroi continuó- Luchia está saliendo con Atobe-

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¿Atobe? ¡Como…Atobe! ¡¡Tu, tu… DEBES estar bromeando!!-

Naga sólo rodó sus ojos, esperando a que la muchacha se tranquilizase, porque todos sabían que Tatsuki en MODO histérico no era muy buena para entender explicaciones de ningún tipo.

- ¡Luchia! Ese sujeto es… es…- Dijo Tatsuki, volviéndose hacia Luchia.

- Pero me gusta, Suki-suki… ¡Naga-chan me ha permitido estar con él!- dijo infantilmente la muchacha, subiendo por las escaleras como una niña que ha sido regañada.

- No tuve otra opción… Se empeña en que es amor… Y no soy buena en decirle que no- Dijo a la defensiva Shiroi.

- Oh bueno, no podemos prohibírselo… Pero… ¿A él le gusta ella? Al menos…-

- No sé- Naga quiso decir "No, en absoluto" pero por alguna razón no pudo. Decir eso era como condenar a Luchia a un fracaso sentimental… Y eso no podía hacerlo. En fin, evitaría que eso pasase amenazando a Atobe.

Tomoe bajó, y con aspecto solemne les dijo que tenía algo que decirles.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoe?-

- Creo… que… bueno… Es que…-

- ¡Habla ya!- Interrumpió Naga, estaba cansada y enojada. Mala combinación.

- Es algo que vi en la fiesta- dijo Tomoe, sonrojada- No estoy muy segura pero talvez tú puedas… puedas decirme si fue cierto…-

- ¿Viste lo de la fiesta?- preguntó Naga, Tomoe asintió.

- Ah eso- dijo Tatsuki, tranquilizándose- Ya lo sé, Tomoe, no te preocupes-

- ¿A si? Es que… parecía…-

- Sí, y no sólo parecía… ESTAN JUNTOS- Aclaró Naga. Tomoe abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿¡Que?!-

- Eso dije yo, pero vamos, ya está grande…- repuso Naga.

- Pero… él… él es…- Tartamudeó.

- Lo sé, Pero qué quieres que haga, así es el amor…- dijo Tatsuki.

Tomoe se ponía pálida- Pero… Es mucho menor…-

- No, tendrá un año menos… no más…-

- Parecía mucho menor- Dijo Tomoe, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no… Y ahora que hablamos de él… Quiero decirte que es el idiota más arrogante que he conocido-

- ¿Y entonces porqué…?-

- No seas tonta Tomoe, ya te dije que así es el amor… o eso según Luchia…-

_Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Tatsuki va a dejar a Ryoga por Ryoma si no lo ha hecho ya! Cálmate Tomoe, calmaaate… Ok, las cosas no están tan mal… sólo cambiamos de Echizen… ¡Oh no! Sí está mal… ¿Pero en que pensaba? ¡Que digo, no estaba pensando! Eso es lo malo del alcohol… Muy bien, tranquilízate Tomoe, tranquilízate…_

- ¿Qué pensará Ryoga de todo esto?- Se preguntó Tatsuki, con una risita.

Tomoe tartamudeó- ¿Ryoga…? ¿Qué no se lo has dicho aún?-

- ¿Aún? Acaba de pasar Tomoe, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya corriendo con el chisme? Nah…-

- Pero tiene derecho… Es… ¡Es su hermano!-

Las dos la miraron como si estuviese loca.

- ¿Hermano, ATOBE?-

- ¿Atobe? ¿Es así… es así como le llamas?-

Tatsuki frunció el ceño- ¿Llamar? ¿A qué te refieres?-

- A Ryoma…-

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Y qué pinta Ryoma en todo esto?-

- ¿No estabas hablando de Ryoma…?-

- No…- Dijo ella, arrastrando la última vocal- Hablaba de Luchia y Atobe Keigo…-

Pausa.

Naga frunció el ceño.

- ¡Tomoe!-

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Tatsuki al verla desaparecer por las escaleras completamente sonrojada.

- No sé, ya le preguntaré- Pausa- Hablando de Ryoma… En la fiesta los vi muy juntos en la barra-

Tatsuki casi escupe lo que había cogido de la alacena- ¿Qué? Nada que ver, Ryoma es un crío, yo no me meto con críos-Pausa- Aunque… él no es muy apegado a las personas que recién conoce… pero…-La pelirroja se encoge de hombros- Debe ser porque soy la novia de su hermano querido que me tiene confianza…- Pausa- ¿Tu no crees que esté…?-

Silencio.

- Nah- Dice Naga- No es ese tipo de chico, además, tu eres mucho mayor, eres la novia de su hermano, y tienes un carácter… que sólo aguanta Ryoga-

Tatsuki juega con la cuchara de su taza- Sí, es cierto. Ryoma no es mi tipo. Al menos como amigo es muy interesante y me alegra mucho hablar con él. Mas aún con eso de que le cuesta hablar con la gente…-

Ambas suben al cuarto donde ya está durmiendo Luchia.

- Bueno, voy a hablar con Tomoe…-

La muchacha asiente.

Naga sale, buscando a la chica de lentes que salía del baño.

- Muy bien, habla ya…-

- ¿Qué… que cosa?-

Naga puso casa de "Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, déjate de tonterías y habla" (Esa cara SÍ existe).

La chica suspiró- Está bien… está bien… es que… El día de la fiesta vi a Tatsuki y a Ryoma…-

La puerta de Tatsuki se abrió de par en par.

- Mira Kikumaru, detesto meterme en estas cosas pero de vez en cuando hay que poner algo de orden…-

- ¿Qué pasa, Naga?-

- Ve a casa de Ryoga… Y háblale muy claro a su hermano, ¿Deacuerdo?-

- Ahh… Naga… Ya quedamos en que Ryoma nunca me cambiaría por Sakuno…¿No te acuerdas? Soy muy vieja, muy temperamental…-

- Recuerdo lo que dije, pero vas a hacerlo…-

- ¿Pero…?-

- Mira Kikumaru, los hombres son unos trogloditas con media neurona no exactamente en el cerebro, no pretendo comprenderlos. Pero antes de que te metas en un serio, y me refiero a un MUY serio problema, te sugiero… No, te voy a obligar si es necesario a que vayas a esa casa y aclares las cosas con el hermano de Ryoga, y te sugiero que lo hagas ya-

- Muy bien… Iré mañana-

- No, me refiero a AHORA. Te acompaño, usamos a Amshell si quieres, pero vamos ahora-

- Oi, deacuerdo…-

**O o o O**

_Ryoga escribiendo una obra.__ Ryoga escribiendo una obra. Ryoga escribiendo una obra._

Ryoma trató por quinta vez de suprimir el recuerdo de Ryoga escribiendo una novela. No sabía porqué le daba risa. Igual, llegaron a casa casi a la misma hora, él por que acompañó a Sakuno y se quedó buen rato en su casa, y su hermano porque… realmente no sabía porqué, pero conociendo a Ryoga se lo diría pronto sin siquiera él tuviese la necesidad de preguntar.

- Hoy tuve mis primeras clases de Alemán-

¿No dije?

- Pero tu sabes alemán- Intervino Nanako mientras servía la comida- ¿No, Ryoga-kun?-

- Ne, sí, claro. Pero lo aprendí por inercia. No sé las reglas y… ¡Oh, mira Chibi-suke! ¡Brownies!-

- Sí, sí- Dijo distraídamente Ryoma, evitando que su hermano le metiese por la fuerza un brownie en la boca- ¿Sabes dónde están Okaa-san y el oyaji?-

- En una fiesta en la casa del Abuelo-

- Oh…- Dijo Ryoga- Las fiestas del abuelo deben ser de lo mejor…-

Ryoma casi pensó que la locura de su abuelo la había heredado Ryoga, pero luego se corrigió diciéndose que Ryoga lo único que había heredado, por tanta convivencia en el pasado, había sido la idiotez de su padre.

(Timbre)

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- Se preguntó Nanako, fue a abrir la puerta mientras Ryoga seguía fastidiando a Ryoma con el brownie.

- ¡Ryoga…no… Ryoma!-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el muchacho enojado, esquivando al brownie de su hermano.

- ¡Te buscan!-

Ryoma salió, más cansado y enfurruñado que de costumbre. Ryoga rió, comiéndose finalmente el brownie.

- Eh Nanako, ¿Hay alguna naranja? Esto sabría mejor con una naranja…-

Nanako sonrió- Si, Ryoga-kun, compré naranjas hoy mismo. Cáscara delgada, como te gustan-

Ryoga casi llora de emoción- Nanako, eres un ángel-

La muchacha ríe, y con orgullo dice- Ya lo sabía-

Ryoma fue hacia la entrada, la novia de su hermano estaba ahí. Ya iba a voltear para llamarlo, cuando Tatsuki le dice que debía hablar con él. Ryoma se extraña.

La invita a pasar, pero ella prefiere que hablen en el patio, según lo que dice, es un asunto delicado. Ryoma instintivamente mira hacia atrás, hacia donde su hermano come un brownie con una naranja.

- Esto es muy incómodo- Pausa- ¿Eh… te… No sé… te… gusto… de alguna manera… que no sea como amiga o la "aburrida novia de mi hermano"…?-

La muchacha casi cerró los ojos a casa palabra.

_Iba a matar a Naga cuando saliese por haberla convencido de esta locura._

- No…-

- Porque si es así, mira, te quiero aclarar que eres sí, muy lindo, ¿Qué puedo esperar? Eres hermano de Ryoga… pero no eres mi tipo, eres muy bajito y bueno, sí, juegas muy bien al tenis, pero sabes que detesto ese deporte…-

- Oye…-

-… Yo sé que has terminado entre los dieciséis mejores jugadores de cancha dura, pero mira, así seas el mismo Roger Federer no saldría contigo, porque eres hermano de Ryoga, y ¿Sabes? No siento nada por ti salvo, claro, lo mismo que siento por mi hermano…-

- Ya dije que no…-

- De veras, si no hubiese conocido a Ryoga, si no fueses el compañero de Eiji, si fueses más alto, y no estuvieses tan serio todo el tiempo… pues… creo que podría ser… Pero… ya sabes…-

Antes que siguiese hablando tonterías, Ryoma la cortó por cuarta vez, algo bruscamente- No, no me gustas-

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro. El rostro ahora se calmó.

- ¿En serio?-

- En serio- Dijo muy incómodo el príncipe. No le gustaba, eso era cierto. Pero últimamente pensaba más de lo normal en ella- Tatsuki, ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?-

La muchacha lo miró muy sorprendida.

Eso era peor que cuando lo ignoraban.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?- Le espetó.

- No… nada… Es que… siempre te refieres a mí como Kikumaru, o la hermana de Eiji… es… bueno. Supongo que no está mal que uses mi nombre de vez en cuando- Dijo sonriendo. En el carro Naga miraba su reloj impaciente. ¿Qué tanto se tardaba Tatsuki en decirle al niño ese "No quiero nada contigo, me gusta tu hermano"?

Definitivamente no le iba a decir lo del beso, que Tomoe le contó, a Tatsuki. Seria para que armase un escándalo…

Ryoma se sonrojó levemente- No es nada-

- Oh bueno… Nos veremos luego, ¿Deacuerdo? Mejor… no le digas a Ryoga que estuve aquí…-

Ryoma asintió.

Rara.

Entró a la cocina, Ryoga preguntó- ¿Sakuno-chan a estas horas?-

- No era ella- Dijo Nanako. Ryoma maldijo, él iba a decir que no era su problema y asunto resuelto.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces quién?-

Al mismo tiempo que Nanako dijo _Tatsuki-chan, _Ryoma dijo _Nadie en especial._

- Muy bien…- Dijo ahora extrañado del mayor de los Echizen- ¿Tatsuki-chan… acaba de venir para…hablar contigo?-

Ryoma se inventó que su novia _loca _quería saber qué cosa regalarle para Navidad, y había tenido la grandiosa idea de preguntarle a él, a esas horas. Ryoga pareció tragarse el cuento, en fin, su hermano tenía la imaginación de una hormiga, así que probablemente no sospecharía nada.

_Ryoga escribiendo una obra.__ Ryoga escribiendo una obra. Ryoga escribiendo una obra._

La risa se apoderó de él. Ya no pudo evitarlo más.

- Ne, Chibi-suke, ¿De qué te ríes?-

_Ryoga escribiendo una obra.__ Ryoga escribiendo una obra. Ryoga escribiendo una obra._

- Oi…Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

El día que su aniki decidiese escribir una obra (Una de verdad, con actos y todo) él, Ryoma Echizen, dejaría oficialmente el tenis.

Y probablemente admitiese que se equivocó.

**O o o O**


	8. I Parte: ¿Que? Cumpleaños de Eiji

**N/A:** Oh, agradezco al sujeto que inventó los paréntesis vacacionales… ñ.ñ

Ryoga: ñ.ñ ¡Yo también!

Soujiro: Pero ahora debemos estudiar Alemán… -

Ah claro, es que me pareció que no hacían nada… Y eso no lo iba a permitir Touya luego de sus "súper vacaciones" ¬¬

Ryoga: Ehm… Chibi-suke… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Ryoma: ¬¬ Oye tú…

Ejem nn Si, Ryoma?

Ryoma: Tenemos que hablar… ¬¬

Ejem… (Glup-Glup) Ok… u.u Antes de que Ryoma me mate (Probablemente me lo merezca esta vez) responderé…

Ryoga: EJEM…

¬¬ (Damnit) Responderemos los reviews…

Ryoga: Mucho mejor ;)

En fin, como he estado muy mal… es decir, enferma…

Ryoma: ¬¬ Siempre lo has estado

No eso! Sino ENFERMA, de verdad, de gripe! Baka enano! Bueno, no podré responder los reviews cada uno… creo que con este capítulo se dan cuenta de con quien emparejaré a Luchia y a Naga. Pero con Rina tengo mis dudas… Bueno, en fin…

Ryoga: ;; Eso quiere decir que no responderemos los reviews?

Nah.

Ryoga: Y.Y

Pero la próxima si, ¿Vale?

Ryoga: Todas dicen lo mismo.

IDIOTA!

**Pairings:**** Aclarando… RYOSAKU! Jejeje… RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn… hay millones de parejas por venir (Exagero con el numero, pero la idea es que son muchas! u.u) **

**-**

**-**

_PoT no me pertenece, pero duh, eso no importa porque POR AHORA sólo quiero que Daniel Radcliffe me pertenezca o jojo_

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

_-_

-

**Capítulo 8: ¿QUÉ?**

Luchia con Atobe.

Eso no podía ser. Tatsuki miró con reproche a Naga mientras ambas se preparaban para un nuevo día. Eiji estaba último en la fila para el baño, y empezaba a renegar porque éste era su último día de escuela.

Durante los últimos días nada había variado, salvo que veían a Luchia con Atobe casi todo el tiempo, la muchacha rubia estaba encantada con él, y él parecía haberse conseguido un nuevo juguete.

Nada de eso causaba gracia a ninguna de las tres chicas.

Naga estaba muy molesta consigo misma por haber caído en la estúpida trampa de Atobe. No debió ir. Pero ella muy tonta creyó proteger a Luchia, ya que en realidad no podía prohibirle nada. Y ese asunto con el entrenador de Seigaku tampoco la dejaba tranquila. Aceptaba haber reconocido su rostro, pero no recordaba ningún Tezuka en su vida. Excepto su padre, claro.

Tomoe seguía ayudando a Eiji, tan histérico cómo estaba con los exámenes finales, pero algo había cambiado, si bien ambos empezaban a estar juntos más tiempo, Eiji ya había dejado de sentir incomodidad (O algo parecido a eso) a raíz de las continuas ausencias de ella, estaba muy distraída…

- ¡Eiji! Entra de una vez antes que se te haga tarde- Le interrumpió su hermana. El pelirrojo se apresuró, era su último día de clases…

Aún sin levantarse de la cama, Tomoe esperaba a que sus demás compañeras de cuarto terminasen con el baño. Estaba menos estresada porque ya le había dicho la verdad de lo que vio a Naga, aunque aún estaba algo mal por Ryoga. No sabía si decirle o no…

¿Fue sólo un beso, cierto? Nada más, ni nada menos.

(Timbre)

- Seguro es Oishi, yo abro- Dijo Tatsuki, bajando.

Y si, era el muchacho sub capitán y pronto ex sub capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku. Lo invitó a pasar, pese a todas las advertencias del chico que ya estaba muy tarde.

- Pero Tatsuki…-

- Tatsuki nada- Dijo ella de buen humor- Ven siéntate un rato que mi hermano ya baja-

Oishi aceptó la invitación (Ya saben su debilidad de no poderle decir NO a ninguno de los hermanos) y se sentó resignado a llegar tarde a la ceremonia de fin de año.

- ¿Porqué estás tan feliz?-

Naga que bajaba cortó lo que iba a responder- Porque ayer ligó con Echizen hasta que vinimos, ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pasando a la cocina. Tatsuki frunció el ceño, se volvió hacia el muchacho que ya veía cómo escapar. Iba a entrar a un terreno pantanoso, algo en la velocidad interestelar de su pulso se lo decía.

- Estoy feliz porque hoy no hay clases en ese odioso instituto, porque es el cumpleaños de Eiji y tengo el REGALO PERFECTO y porque…- dijo ella rápidamente.

-… Ryoga vino ayer…- Interrumpió nuevamente Naga subiendo con su taza de café inseparable.

Tatsuki gruñó.

- ¿Y para qué vino?- Preguntó con algo de miedo Oishi.

_La muchacha abrió la puerta. Seguro eran sus amigas que venían luego de un interesante paseo __por el Mall. Pero no, era Ryoga._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_- Hoy fue el fin de curso- Dijo el muchacho con una voz ingenua, cómo si le explicara a un niño de tres años- Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude alcanzarte-_

_La muchacha salió y vio a ambos lados, esperando encontrar a su grupo de amigos. No los encontró. Ryoga seguía sonriendo._

_- Entra-_

_Esa palabra fue decisiva. Nunca, es decir, NUNCA había dejado a un tío cruzar el lumbral de su casa sin nadie más que ella dentro. Oishi no era la excepción. _

_Ryoga pareció no notar esto, entró como siempre, con la sonrisa de idiota en la cara._

_- ¿Estás sola?- Si, recién parecía notar ese PEQUEÑO detalle. _

_- Sí- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No le iba a dar muestras de su incomodidad… De seguro algo así era muy común en Europa… _

_Tampoco le pareció que él se incomodara…__ ¿Así que para qué hacer drama?_

_Echizen vio la casa como si la viese por primera vez. Tatsuki frunció el ceño, ¿Y ahora qué?_

_- No había notado antes cuán grande era tu casa- Dijo él, al mismo tiempo que silbaba. _

_No era raro que su casa fuese enorme, puesto que sus hermanos mayores venían de vez en cuando. Se lo dijo a Ryoga y éste puso cara de no entender de qué hablaba._

_- ¿Tienes hermanos mayores?-_

_La pelirroja suspiró- Si, tres__. Hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros que cuando yo estaba en pañales ellos ya terminaban el colegio. Digamos que ahora tienen sus propias familias-_

_Ryoga asintió, pero parecía haber cambiado su actitud despreocupada._

_- Van a venir para Navidad, si quieres te los presento- dijo la muchacha encantada, Ryoga asintió nuevamente pero ahora ausente. Tatsuki pensó que probablemente preferiría dejar __el tenis antes de que le presenten a los tres hermanos mayores y (seguramente) sobre protectores de su novia._

_- Eh, ¿Quieres ver unas fotos?-_

_Casi se palmoteó mentalmente, pero ya era muy tarde porque Ryoga ya la seguía escaleras arriba. ¡En-qué-demonios-pensaba! ERA SU HABITACIÓN. De seguro estaba desordenada… Ya no había ni tiempo para una limpieza de emergencia (Léase esconder todo en el armario)._

_- Tu cuarto también es grande- Dijo él, riendo entre dientes. Sip, ya volvía a ser el mismo chico despreocupado. Lo de sus hermanos mayores no le duró mucho al parecer…_

_Se sentaron en su cama. Oh, algo de esto está muy mal… MUY mal. Cuando ya estaban riendo por las fotos de pequeños, la mente de Tatsuki se proyectó cómo pocas veces… ¿Qué si venían sus padres? ¿Qué si subían? ¿¡QUE SI LOS ENCONTRABAN ASÍ?! _

…_¿Qué fue ese sonido?_

_Su rostro debió mostrar algo porque Ryoga la miraba algo preocupado desde hace unos segundos._

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- No es…-_

_¡Otra vez ese sonido! Su corazón latía en su garganta, oh demonios, oh demonios… Miraba desesperadamente la ventana… Ryoga podría saltar… Se volvió hacia él, pero sin querer pinchó a Ryoga con las fotos…_

_El muchacho tapó el ojo derecho con una mano._

_- Lo siento Ryoga… ¿Te duele m…?- Pero Ryoga ya estaba riendo._

_- Te engañé-_

_Kikumaru se le fue encima a golpes._

_- ¡Estúpido! No es momento para tus bromas...-_

_Y la puerta se abrió._

_- ¡Onee-chan, ya llegué!-_

… _Y eventualmente Eiji se traumó._

_El pelirrojo no vio a su hermana golpeando a Ryoga sobre su cama, INOCENTEMENTE, vio a su hermana ENCIMA DEL hermano de O-chibi, que por cierto sonreía abiertamente y que encima llevaba el polo algo más arriba de lo normal._

_- ¡EIJI!-__ gritó su hermana, aterrorizada o molesta. Nadie podría decirlo con certeza._

_- ¡Onee-chan juro que no vi nada!-__Dijo el muchacho tras taparse los ojos rápidamente y volverse escarlata._

_- ¡Que! ¡Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada!- Chilló la muchacha totalmente roja. Ryoga volvía a pasar una de sus manos sobre su cabello verdoso, intentando no verse demasiado culpable, seguramente._

Glup.

Oishi no sabía si reír o reñirla por dejar a Ryoga entrar sin nadie más en la casa. Claro que confiaba en Ryoga, de la que no confiaba era de ella… Siempre haciendo cosas sin pensar (mucho), ¡Quien sabe lo que haría luego!

- ¡Es Oishi, nyah!-

La voz fresca de Eiji los sacó de su conversación. Tatsuki recordó cómo tuvo que CONVENCER a su hermano todo el día anterior que no había pasado nada de nada con Ryoga, pero él, terco, se rehusó a creer. La miraba sospechosamente cuando creía que ella no lo notaría.

- ¿Vas al baile?- Preguntó Oishi, el día anterior ambos habían tenido una grandiosa charla de nada menos que CUATRO HORAS por móvil. Lo que rompía otro récord en la compañía de telefonía.

¿De qué hablaron?

Principalmente Oishi trataba de convencer a la muchacha a que vaya al baile. Tatsuki dijo que si, por supuesto.

Y Tatsuki quería convencer a Oishi para que convenciera a los demás chicos del equipo para que llevasen a Naga y a Tomoe. Luchia ya estaba comprometida con Atobe para ir a SU fiesta de graduación. Además Tatsuki necesitaba otro favor a cambio, él tendría que distraer a su hermano para poder organizar la fiesta…Oishi le prometió que lo haría… si iba al baile.

- ¿Ne, ahora me estás chantajeando?- Le había dicho ella, riendo por el teléfono. Oishi se había sonrojado al otro lado de la línea- Bien, veré que puedo hacer. La falta de fiestas nos está matando-

Ni Tomoe ni Naga aceptarían ir a esa fiesta de graduación fácilmente. Pero Tatsuki creía que sería una buena idea que vayan para que de una vez los sempais se integraran al grupo de las chicas.

Aunque también quería que fuese Ryoga, ¿pero cómo hacer eso? Bien, la pelirroja ya tenía una idea…

Oishi había dicho que estaba prohibido llevar a alguien que sea del mismo colegio. No había excepciones. Algo de "socializar" se le había escapado al profesor como excusa.

Plan: Convencer a una de las chicas del salón de Oishi para que lleve a Ryoga (Una con novio dentro de Seigaku) y hablar con el novio para que la lleve a ELLA. Y listo, estarían los dos en la fiesta…

No habría ningún error.

Sus amigas podrían ir con los demás chicos del club de tenis.

- Creo que sí iré-Dijo ella estirándose.

- Bueno- Oishi se dirigió a la puerta, Eiji robaba un panecillo de la cocina y salía con él en la boca. Tatsuki los despidió.

Naga volvía con su taza de café, tenía costumbre de comer de pie, cosa que exasperaba a Tatsuki porque también tenía la costumbre de caminar de un lado a otro cuando lo hacía.

- Naga hazme el favor de quedarte en un solo sitio… ¿Vale?-

La muchacha se sentó en el brazo de uno de los muebles.

- Estás muy irritable…-

La muchacha masajea sus sienes- Aún no te perdono lo que pasó con Ryoma ayer… ¡Tu sabes lo que me cuesta ahora mirar a Ryoga a la cara!-

Naga hizo una mueca. Estuvo tentada a decirle lo del beso, pero nuevamente desistió- Debe ser tu conciencia-

Tatsuki arqueó una ceja- ¿Conciencia? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!-

Naga no replicó, la miró elocuentemente…

La salvó la entrada de Luchia, que era una especialista en cascadas de risas no motivadas. Andaba de muy buen humor desde que salía con el indeseable de Atobe.

Bajó y de inmediato contó lo que planeaba hacer todo el día. Mientras lo hacía Tatsuki se puso a peinar a la muchacha que le dio sus mechas enloquecidas con el aire semi-tierno, semi-altivo, de una niña encantada porque se ocupaban de ella pero preocupada por demostrar impaciencia.

**O o o O**

No era que se quejara, no.

NO se estaba quejando.

Su hermano tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz y sonreír como un estúpido toda la mañana. Su padre lo había hecho toda su vida, y no le molestaba realmente. Al menos ahora que no se estaba metiendo con él y su vida amorosa.

Pero ya era el colmo que hasta su desayuno sonriera. Luego de ver que su comida tenia, de hecho, UNA CARA, miró ceñudo a su hermano.

El no iba a comer _eso._

Su hermano por otro lado canturreaba alguna de sus raras canciones inventadas, producto de la suma de las muchas que se sabía. En inglés, en francés, en italiano y hasta en un par más de lenguas que ni tenía idea cuales eran.

Nanako estaba pálida frente a él, aunque rió al ver el desayuno con caritas felices de Ryoga. A pesar de su mal semblante se notaba feliz.

- Ne, Nanako, ¿Alguna vez conoceremos a ese novio tuyo?-

Con una risita (A Ryoma empezaba a molestarle que se rieran de todo) le dijo que pronto lo conocerían.

- Tía Rinko ya lo conoce-

Como si la hubieran llamado, Rinko salió de ese momento de su habitación, la siguió Nanjiroh bostezando y preguntando que había de comer. En cuanto vio el plato de Ryoma (Sonriéndole, digo, el plato) parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

Por primera vez Ryoma se unió a la opinión de su oyaji. _Dile_, dijo mentalmente, _dile que se ha vuelto loco._

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco muchacho?-

Ryoma sonrió complacido. Miró a su padre con buenos ojos.

- Bah, no tiene nada de malo, Nanjiroh. Me parece muy ingenioso…- Interrumpió Rinko con el ceño fruncido. Nanjiroh no replicó, se encogió de hombros y tomó un plato.

Ryoga sonrió agradeciendo la defensa de su madre.

- Estoy probando nuevas presentaciones para los platos en mi trabajo… Ya saben, para que mi jefe no termine cometiendo un genocidio allí-

Nanjiroh quería seguir criticando el plato, pero Rinko lo calló con una mirada. Era obvio que cualquier cosa que Ryoga hiciera estaba bien para ella y no admitiría críticas hacia él en su presencia.

- Lástima que te cayeses de la moto, viejo. Pero dentro de unos días estará como nueva (Más te vale ¬¬)… He estado llegando algo tarde al trabajo e ir con la moto ayudará…-

¿Y que creían? ¿Qué Ryoga había olvidado su "tesoro"?

No, Nanjiroh tuvo la GENIAL idea de probar la moto en la ausencia de Ryoga, y casi no vive para contarlo. Mandaron la moto a reparar, la peor parte se la había llevado Nanjiroh sin embargo, y estaría lista dentro de unos días.

- Ryoma, asegúrate de alimentar a Karupin y no dejarle la puerta abierta. Últimamente ha estado viendo la manera de irse de aquí a seguirte como la otra vez…-

Ryoma levantó a su gato, Karupin ronroneó. Se disculpó y fue a alistar su maleta para irse de una vez a Seigaku. En su habitación ninguna de las dos camas estaba hecha. Puso a Karupin encima de su cama, mientras buscaba sus libros.

- No puedes volver a seguirme, es peligroso ir a Seigaku por ti solo…-

Karupin le dio la espalda. Ryoma suspiró.

- Y no voy a volver a buscarte si vuelves a escapar. Dormirás afuera-

El gato no le hizo caso, miraba a Ryoga que estaba parado en la puerta con una mirada escéptica.

- Deacuerdo, ¿Y dicen que yo soy el loco?-

- Feh, ¿Ya terminaste de hacer experimentos con la comida?- Repuso. Ryoga se había agachado hasta la altura de Karupin, y mientras éste quería atrapar el juguete que le tendía Ryoga, el muchacho reía.

- No, prepárate. Mañana haré la casa con patatas… ¿Qué te parece?-

La mirada de "No es gracioso" le indicó a Ryoga que su hermano no estaba de buen humor.

Volvió a reír negando con la cabeza.

_Chibi-suke nunca cambiará…_

Ryoma lo examinó con su mirada ambarina- ¿Porqué estás sonriendo como un idiota?-

- Oi, ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Estás muy extraño- MAS extraño de lo normal, claro.

_Su hermano no estaba, y Ryoga se sentía más aburrido que de costumbre. __Había tratado de quedar con Tatsuki apenas saliesen de las clases de alemán, pero ella había desaparecido. _

_- Muy bien, entonces iré yo a buscarla-_

_Mientras caminaba se preocupaba en qué cosa iba a comprarle a su hermano para su cumpleaños. __Sin contar con que el cumpleaños de Eiji sería al día siguiente._

_Agréguenle a eso los DEMÁS regalos. Los de los sempais de su hermano, los de las chicas… ¡Los de su familia! Maa, maa… ¡Que tal presión!_

_- Diablos, no tengo tanto dinero…-_

_Tocó el timbre. __Ya pensaría luego en eso._

_Tatsuki le abrió con el ceño fruncido. Al verlo desapareció. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con voz algo dura._

_- Hoy fue el fi__n de curso- Dijo, con reproche- Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude alcanzarte-_

_La muchacha salió y vio a ambos lados, esperando encontrar Kami sabe qué cosa. _

_- Entra-_

_Ryoga entró confiado, no sabía que no había más gente, y tampoco le parecería extraño entrar a la casa de su novia sin nadie más que ella dentro._

_- ¿Estás sola?- Preguntó. No se escuchaba ningún sonido._

_- Sí- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía incómoda._

_¿Porqué sería?...El no intentaría nada… _

_Ryoga sonrió más ampliamente._

_Ahora que lo veía mejor… La casa era enorme. Como dos veces más grande que su propia casa._

_- No había notado antes cuán grande era tu casa- Dijo él, al mismo tiempo que silbaba. _

_- Mis hermanos vienen de vez en cuando…- __¿Hermanos? ¿QUÉ hermanos?_

_Y cayó en la cuenta…__- ¿Tienes hermanos mayores?-_

_La pelirroja suspiró- Si, tres. Hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros que cuando yo estaba en pañales ellos ya terminaban el colegio. Digamos que ahora tienen sus propias familias-_

_Ryoga asintió._

_Oh demonios, lo que le faltaba._

_¡Hermanos mayores!_

_- Van a venir para Navidad, si quieres te los presen__to- dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa._

_Ryoga asintió nuevamente. __No, esto no estaba bien… Bueno, si había podido con sus propios parientes, había salvado a Chibi-suke en el crucero (Que el fuera un causante indirecto de esa catástrofe es un detalle que prefiere pasar), esto de ganarse a los hermanos mayores NO ERA NADA._

_¿Cierto?_

_¿Cierto?_

_- Eh, ¿Quieres ver unas fotos?-_

_La vio subir a su (lo que suponía) habitación. __La siguió._

_- Tu cuarto también es grande- Dijo él, __riendo. Estaba desordenado… ¡Oi, ni siquiera el cuarto que compartía con Chibi-suke estaba así de revuelto! _

_Se sentaron en su cama. Esas fotos eran muy graciosas… Había unas dónde Eiji se vestía de gato y se trepaba en los sofás, mientras Tatsuki lo miraba enojada. Aunque parecía que de pequeña no se enfurruñaba tanto, porque había muchas fotos en las que posaba y sonreía ampliamente._

_- Eh…- Volteó a verla. Estaba asustada, tenía cara de haber visto a un zombi levantarse a la vida frente a ella._

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- No es…-_

_Ella se volteó y casi le pincha con las fotos que llevaba en la mano. _

_El muchacho tapó el ojo derecho con una mano.__ Claro que simulaba. _

_- Lo siento Ryoga… ¿Te duele m…?- _

_Rió, no podía aguantar más la risa…_

_- Te engañé-_

_Tatsuki no es buena para aguantar una broma, se prometió recordarse para otra vez, puesto que ella se le había lanzado a golpearle._

_- ¡Estúpido! No es momento para tus bromas...-_

_El sonido de la puerta los hizo voltear. _

_- ¡Onee-chan, ya llegué!-_

_Ryoga miró a Tatsuki, luego vio la situación entera…_

_EJEM._

_- ¡EIJI!- gritó Tatsuki, casi botando a Ryoga en el apuro al suelo. El muchacho se levantó como pudo. Quería reír pero también quería aclarar las cosas… aunque la cara de Eiji! Jaja… No, podría sacar provecho de esto…_

_- ¡Onee-chan juro que no vi nada!-Dijo el muchacho tras taparse los ojos rápidamente y volverse escarlata. Seguramente creía que estaban haciendo…_

_- ¡Que! ¡Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada!- Chilló la muchacha totalmente roja. _

_Ryoga volvía a pasar una de sus manos sobre su cabello verdoso, __se había despeinado con la casi-caída. _

Rió. Ryoma lo vio como bicho raro.

- Lo que sea- Dijo con soltura. Las interesantes "cosas" que hacen su hermano y la hermana de Eiji-sempai no le importaban. Es más, mejor que se las guardasen para ellos.

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que no estábamos haciendo nada?-

El tenista levantó una ceja. El hecho que fuese menor no quería decir que "estúpido" entrara en el paquete.

- ¡Oi, oi! Es verdad… No tendría problema en admitirlo si hubiera pasado algo, Chibi-suke…- dijo con una sonrisa soberbia y unos ojos que relampagueaban juguetones.

Ryoma, muy a su pesar, se sonrojó.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Te estás sonrojando! Maa, no te preocupes Chibi-suke… No volveré a decir ese tipo de cosas, porque tendría que explicarte muchas cosas más que seguro no sabes…-

Aún sonrojado, Ryoma se defendió- ¡Claro que sé de lo que hablas!-

Fingiendo sorpresa, el mayor lo aprisionó por el cuello- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh mi pequeño hermano está creciendo!-

- ¡Tengo que irme, suéltame!- Muy tarde, su hermano era más fuerte que él y considerablemente más alto.

_Kisama, ¡Cuando crezca!_

- ¡Espera a que el viejo se entere!-

Ahora su rostro empalideció- ¡No te atreverías!-

Lo soltó- No, es cierto. Tienes suerte de tener a un gran hermano como yo-

Mirada asesina.

- Te acompaño- Dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Rió por lo bajo. La cara de Ryoma era un poema. Vio a su madre sola, y se acercó cautelosamente.

- ¡Ryoga! Me has dado un susto… ¿Qué sucede?-

El muchacho se disculpó con una sonrisa- Eh… Nanako dice que conoces a su novio…-

La mujer lo miró y una mueca juguetona amenazaba con hacerla romper en risas- No es gran cosa, pero tampoco está nada mal. Es un buen chico… Aunque no me gusta que lleve el cabello así pero…-

- ¡Tía!-

Nanako. Ryoga se separó de su madre.

La más joven suspiró- Voy a salir-

- No te ves muy bien- comentó Ryoga- ¿Estás enferma?-

- No, no…- Dijo, alarmada.

- …Ah bueno…- Dijo algo intrigado el muchacho, luego se volvió hacia la entrada del cuarto que compartía con Ryoma- ¡Hey, Chibi-suke, no voy a estar todo el día aquí, sal de una vez!-

**O o o O**

Luchia caminaba descuidadamente por las calles. Conocía ya lo suficiente Japón (Al menos esa parte) como para no perderse.

De todas formas eso le preocupaba poco, lo que más le importaba era conocer ese lugar que Tatsuki había hablado tantas veces. El templo antiguo sobre una loma casi escondida. Ella decía que se veía un atardecer muy bonito.

Casi saltando pasó por Seigaku. Al ver a tanta gente decidió entrar.

Con una risita pensó que no sería mala idea molestar un poco al hermano de Suki-suki.

Caminó como pudo entre tantos alumnos. Miró de lejos la ceremonia de fin de año. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos negros para poder mejor el escenario. El día estaba algo soleado, pero bastante ventoso. Eso indicaba que el invierno se acercaba irremediablemente.

Reconoció la cabellera pelirroja-caoba de Eiji. Se acercó sin pensar en esos personajes que estaban a los lados de las filas, ni mucho menos reparar en que eran profesores…

- ¡Ne, Eiji-kun!- Dijo sonoramente y con una gran sonrisa, que Eiji no devolvió. Miró nerviosamente a todos lados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, nyah? ¡Me vas a meter en un tremendo lío si te ven hablando conmigo!-

La muchacha rió ante su histeria- ¡No te preocup…!-

El pelirrojo le había tapado la boca- ¡SHHHHHH…!-

Luchia soltó una risita en cuanto la soltó- Perdón…-

Hizo que ella se formara delante de él rogando que nadie la notara. Después de todo, la ropa que usaba era verde limón, y parecía el uniforme… con suerte…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mi hermana está contigo?-

La rubia negó, su larga y dorada cabellera respondió a este gesto danzando libremente. Las muchachas que estaban ahí formadas le dirigieron miradas de odio, Eiji tragó.

- Suki-suki se quedó con Naga-chan y Moe-chan en la casa- Acostumbrado a los apodos que les ponía a todos, el muchacho la entendió perfectamente. Tampoco quiso corregirla y decirle "MI casa dirás", no tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba más preocupado en qué hacer para que se fuera.

- No puedes estar aquí, Luchia...- Trató. Pero la muchacha le miró con un puchero.

- Ne, ¿Porqué no, Eiji-kun? Estoy muy aburrida en casa y Atobe-kun está muy ocupado hoy…- Dijo apenada. El pelirrojo miró a otro lado, evitando su mirada.

- ¡Maa, eres muy inmadura, nyah!-

Una risa, que no era de ninguno de los dos, les llegó a los oídos.

Luchia y Eiji volvieron sus cabezas hacia al frente, Syusuke estaba delante de ellos en la fila.

- ¡No es gracioso!- Se quejó Eiji- ¡Me van a castigar si la descubren!-

Syusuke se volteó un poco, y Luchia miraba cada movimiento que hacía curiosa, sin decir palabra.

- Lo siento, Eiji. Pero ella se parece mucho a ti-

La rubia seguía con la mirada puesta en Syusuke, o al menos en su perfil.

- Ne… ¿Quién es él, Eiji-kun?- Dijo la muchacha ladeando su cabeza como un pajarito.

- Soy Syusuke Fuji- Dijo el muchacho, siempre de perfil.

- ¡Ne, yo soy Luchia Nagisa!-

Eiji volvió a susurrar histérico- ¡SHHHHH…!

La muchacha sonrió- Lo siento… Ne, Syusuke-kun… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Estamos esperando a que termine la Celebración por fin de Año. El director está dando su discurso, termina y vamos por nuestros resultados. Luego habrá una pequeña feria…-

- ¡Ja, una feria! ¿Me puedo quedar Eiji-kun? ¿Puedo?-

Syusuke rió entre dientes nuevamente. Escuchó a su amigo gruñir y asentir seguramente, porque luego escuchó las exclamaciones apenas elevadas de Luchia.

- Nyah… me vas a meter en un gran lío…-

Luchia bostezó- Ne, Eiji-kun… ¿Porqué a Luchia le dices "Luchia" y a Naga-chan o a Tomoe-chan les dices así…?-

Eiji frunció el ceño en actitud que suponía madura.

- Maa, Luchia, tienes que bajar la voz o sino el profesor me va a castigar…-

- Pero… Hoy es el último día…-

- ¡Ya sé, pero igual me pueden castigar!-

Varios chicos lo callaron. Felizmente el profesor estaba al final de la fila. Oishi lo volteó a ver. Estaba como a tres lugares más que Fuji. Frente a él estaba Tezuka. Eiji le hizo señas desesperadas de que Luchia estaba ahí, pero Oishi le hizo un gesto de que guardase silencio y lo ignoró.

- Es Shi-kun - Dijo la muchacha pensativamente.

- ¿Nyah? Su nombre es Oishi- dijo él a la defensiva.

La muchacha sonrió- Ya sé, tonto. Es que "Shi-kun" es más bonito, ¿No crees?-

- Tienes una manía extraña de cambiar los nombres de las personas que apenas puedo seguirte, nyah-

Ella rió.

Se oía agradable, pensó sin querer Fuji.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Luchia?-

La muchacha volvió a posar sus ojos en el cabello castaño que tenía delante.

- Dieciséis-

Era joven, no más joven que él como supuso.

Fuji asintió. Podía sentir la mirada de Eiji sobre su nuca. Hoy era su cumpleaños y nadie le había dicho nada. Probablemente en la práctica se pondría a reclamarles porqué. Bien, el porqué era simple. Su hermana se había esforzado por amenazar a todos por teléfono un día antes, le iba a hacer una fiesta sorpresa y el primero que abriese la boca se las vería con ella.

- ¡No te muevas tanto!-

- ¡Y dices que yo soy la que grito!- se quejó Luchia.

- ¡¡ES QUE TU ERES LA QUE GRITA!!-

Ahora no tuvieron tanta suerte, el profesor fue hacia ellos con cara de "Debí dedicarme a otra cosa".

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

A esto Luchia sonrió dulcemente y dijo con voz de niña buena- Lo sentimos profesor-

- Eh… Muy bien señorita…- Dijo, tratando de recordar su nombre. No lo logró- Y usted señor Kikumaru… Deje de gritar… ¿Deacuerdo? De lo contrario me veré forzado a castigarlo el último día de clases, y créame que puedo hacerlo-

Se fue.

- Todo por tu culpa-

- No, tú gritaste, Eiji-kun- Terminó ella con un guiño.

Terminado el discurso, fueron a sus salones, dándose la vuelta. Ahora Eiji estaba primero, luego Luchia y le seguía Syusuke. El muchacho recién pudo reparar en los grandes ojos negros de Luchia que no le quitaban la vista, y el cabello largo y rubio que pasó como una ráfaga.

- ¡Ne, vamos Syusuke-kun!-

Fuji asintió. Sus ojos celestes siguiendo a la muchacha que arrastraba a Eiji adentro y saltaba con cada paso.

**O o o O**

- Ryoma, esto no está nada bien…- Se quejó Sakuno.

- Hmmpphmm…-

- ¡Ryoma!-

Sé lo que están pensando.

Oh si.

Pero no, antes que vuelvan al rating de este fanfic, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas…

Sakuno lo despertó, cuando ya empezaba a dormir. Estaba echado sobre su regazo y ella volvía a despertarlo con sus temores a ser descubiertos.

Sí…

Malpensados. La gente tiene una mente muy enferma (…)

- Es el último día, nadie ha notado mi ausencia todo el año… No van a empezar a hacerlo hoy-

Buen punto. El chico prácticamente ha roto su propio récord de días ausente.

Igual, Sakuno estaba preocupada de que el profesor le fuese con el chisme a su abuela y ahí si que se las vería con ella. Suspiró.

- Al menos vamos a recoger nuestras notas…-

El muchacho se levantó, con un solo ojo abierto- Deacuerdo-

Con un "A+" en Lengua, otro en Lengua extranjera (AKA Inglés), un "A" en Matemática (Se lo restregaría a Ryoga en cuanto lo viera) y las demás notas que no bajaban de "B"… era NATURAL que quisiese recibir sus notas pronto.

Quería una nueva raqueta… Juguetes para Karupin… Nah, pero eso no cuenta. Esos eran para KARUPIN. Bien… Unas nuevas zapatillas… Ropa deportiva…

Y mientras Ryoma hacía su lista para Navidad…

- ¿Y que van a hacer hoy para el cumpleaños de Eiji-kun?-

El muchacho se encogió de hombros- No sé, su hermana ayer me llamó diciendo que no le dijese nada. No tenía que hacerlo porque no recordaba que hoy fuese su cumpleaños…- Frunció el ceño-… Quisiera saber quién le dio el número de mi celular-

Ella ignoró lo último.

Ryoma ignora que las mujeres tenemos métodos más eficaces para conseguir teléfonos que preguntarle a su dueño por él.

Feh, Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma.

Miró su pulsera. Los dijes de conejitos saltaron al movimiento y ella sonrió al recuerdo del día en que Ryoma se los entregó.

Pero pensándolo mejor… Ella no le había dado un regalo aún…

¿Qué podría querer Ryoma? ¿Una nueva raqueta? Mou, no tenía tanto dinero. Además debía guardar para el doble regalo de Ryoma-kun. O quizás uno muy bueno. Entonces la raqueta sería para Navidad. Bien, ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Pelotas de tennis? Mmm… tiene muchas… Talvez sería mejor que discutiera esto con Tomo-chan, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…

Ryoma bostezó nuevamente, quería dormir, se le notaba en la cara. Pero si volvía a dormir ella sabia que sería muy difícil despertarlo. La miró con un ligero puchero y los ojos semi-lacrimosos que lo hizo adorable.

- Ryoma…-

El muchacho hizo un gesto y se levantó- No importa, igual tenemos que ir-

- ¿Porqué tienes tanto sueño?-

Ryoma hizo un mohín de enojo al recuerdo. Oh claro, RYOGA.

El estúpido de su hermano no podía entender que a él no le interesaba su vida amorosa. ¡Y menos con tantos detalles! Y encima esta mañana habla de eso.

Ryoma se sonroj­­ó.

¡Iack! Ojala Ryoga haya entendido esta vez que no requería noticias diarias de sus actividades con Tatsuki Kikumaru.

Y mucho menos ESE tipo de actividades

- Por nada…-

Pero la cara que había puesto era ya muy conocida por todos. Era la cara de "Ryoga tiene la culpa… OTRA VEZ".

Sakuno soltó una risita- Fue Ryoga-kun…-

El muchacho se apoyó en una de las paredes, el sol brillaba levemente sobre sus cabezas. Llevaba la gorra blanca.

- Sí. Fue a casa de la hermana de Eiji-sempai y no se ha querido callar desde entonces-

Pensándolo mejor… ¿Cuándo se ha callado?

- Debe estar muy feliz. Siempre está de buen humor cuando va a ver a Tatsuki-chan-

El muchacho se llevó las manos a la nuca, descansando sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos dorados- Supongo-

¿De buen humor? ¡LE PUSO SONRISAS A SU COMIDA! Ese sujeto tenía un problema…

Aunque la comida no estaba nada mal.

Si Ryoga no cocinara bien, le hubiera arrojado el desayuno a la cara, pero su madre estaba ahí y sería castigado sin piedad si lo hiciera.

- ¿De todas maneras vas a ir el sábado?-

- Hai- Respondió la chica, sujetando imaginariamente su cabello. Le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y lamentaba ya no haber llevado algo con qué sujetárselo- Ryoga-kun nos dijo a Ann-chan y a mí que uno de sus amigos había hecho un postre especial para… Navidad…-

- Ah…-

Navidad. Navidad. Mi cumpleaños.

Cumpliría recién catorce años. Eiji-sempai hoy cumplía dieciséis.

- Ne, Ryoma, ¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?-

El muchacho abrió los ojos, pese a que la luz del sol le caía en plena cara.

- Pues…-

La puerta se abrió con gran fuerza, apareció tras ella una chica que al verlos sonrió y dijo sin pizca de remordimiento- ¡Oh perdón!-

La muchacha, que pecó de inoportuna, no era de Seigaku. Llevaba un uniforme verde olivo (Ya me harté de describir el mismo uniforme una y otra vez, a estas alturas ya deben saber cómo es).

- Me llamo Kotoha Houji. Lo siento nuevamente, ¿Interrumpí algo?-

Kotoha casi ríe de lo suertuda que era. ¡Ese era el sujeto! No tan alto como creyeron al principio, pero bueno, tampoco fueron muy exactos con su descripción.

Con superioridad vio a Sakuno, que por unos segundos se vio intimidada ante tal mirada. Frunció delicadamente el ceño, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

- Ah, tu eres aquel muchacho de la otra vez, ¿No?-

La frente de Sakuno se despejó, conocía su rostro, era la chica que vino una vez y que ella pensó…

- No sé quien eres-

Plop.

Ryoma seguía siendo Ryoma no importa qué. El largo cabello de Kotoha era casi tan largo como el de Sakuno, e igual de castaño.

- Oh bueno- A ella no parecía afectarle- Ryoma Echizen, ¿Cierto?- Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente al pronunciar "Echizen", pero volvieron a la normalidad- ¿Y tu eres…?-

- ¡Sakuno Ryuzaki!-

Esa voz no era la de Kotoha, sino de una mujer que entraba a la azotea con velocidad. Sakuno heló.

Dicen que cuando estás al borde de la muerte ves tu vida completa.

Bien, la niña no sólo vio su vida, sino con subtítulos y todo.

- ¡Abuela!-

- Tú, debí suponerlo- Dijo con desaprobación al ver a Ryoma- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

- Ya bajábamos- Dijo rápidamente Ryoma, y haló a Sakuno hacia la puerta. Sumire lo detuvo impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Nada de eso! La ceremonia ya acabó, ahora vayan a recoger sus notas y con que no tengan más de una "A" les…-

- ¡Deacuerdo Obaa-chan!- Dijo Sakuno antes que con Ryoma desaparecieran por la puerta hacia sus salones.

La mujer volteó hacia donde había visto a una tercera adolescente, pero no vio nada.

_Hum, que extraño. Ya tendría que empezar a usar lentes…_

**O o o O**

Eiji salio particularmente feliz de su entrega de notas, tenía al menos tres A+ y una de ella era en Matemáticas. Fuji sugirió ir a perderse, perdón, a pasear. Sin embargo Oishi se acercó a ellos, por la mirada que llevaba parecía que debía realizar una misión en secreto. Fuji supo de inmediato que era distraer a Eiji, así que lo convenció de que luego hablarían.

Luchia, a su lado, sonrió- Suki-suki quiere distraerlo para hacer una fiesta en su casa-

- Sí, imaginaba algo así-

Pese a su capacidad de hablar 23434534 palabras por segundo, la muchacha no sabía qué decir, mucho menos lo sabía Fuji.

- Eh…-

- Yo me voy por aquí, ¿Estarás bien por ti sola?-

Los párpados de Luchia se abrieron y se cerraron un par de veces antes de formar una respuesta.

- Ne, claro… Yo conozco bien como regresar…-

- Bien, nos veremos Nagisa-san-

Y listo. La rubia quedó viendo a Syusuke que se iba por otro lado, no estaba segura porqué, pero se decepcionó verlo irse tan pronto, esperaba hablar un poco con él, talvez él no quería… Sin complicarse mucho decidió que Fuji-san no agradaba mucho de Luchia, en fin… era hora de comer e ir a casa de Suki-suki e salir luego con Atobe-kun!

Fuji, por otro lado, tenia tanta idea de su "salida" como Luchia, había algo en ella que le molestaba, o mejor dicho, que lo inquietaba. No era eso muy común en él, además, debía ir a recoger el regalo de Fuji… quien dicho sea de paso le había insinuado SUTILMENTE todo el año lo que quería.

_Syusuke-kun, ESAS ZAPATILLAS SON LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO._

_Syusuke-kun, ¿Recuerdas las zapatillas que vimos? Sería el MEJOR regalo que alguien podría hacer para su, digamos, compañero de equipo el día de su cumpleaños, ¿no crees?_

Una sensación le hizo sacar instantáneamente el móvil del bolsillo del uniforme del colegio, pensando que alguien lo llamaba. Al ver que sólo había sido su imaginación, guardó el celular y evitó pensar en cosas que ya no valían la pena.

- ¡Hey, hey tú!-

Volteó esperando encontrarse con cualquier otra persona y no con Rina Shouji caminando alegremente con un maletín y otra banda en el cabello.

- Rina-san- Ligera inclinación. Rina sonrió y le indicó que le siguiera.

- Aa, ¿Cómo están Kaidoh y Taka-san?-

- Ellos están bien. Hoy fue la entrega de notas- Dijo, sin saber a dónde se dirigía la muchacha. Rina llevaba el uniforme olivo algo distinto, la corbata estaba colgada en su cuello totalmente deshecha, su saco amarrado a su cintura y finalmente un número inusual de pulseras en cada brazo.

Risas- Me pregunto que habrá pensado Kaidoh…-

- ¿Con qué?-

- Es que salimos- Dijo como si a cada minuto invitaran a salir a Kaidoh Kaoru y se viviera para contarlo.

- Así que salieron-

- Oh si, fue divertido. Talvez le diga para hacerlo otra vez-

En nuestro lenguaje, esto es, en el NORMAL, la cita fue, lo que diríamos, UN DESASTRE. Pero dejemos eso para el final.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos Fuji?-

Ejem.

- Eso iba a preguntarte-

Plop.

- Bueno, ¿A dónde ibas cuando te encontré?-

- A la tienda deportiva, tengo que recoger el regalo de Eiji… El chico pelirrojo…- Dijo al ver que la muchacha ponía pose pensativa, preguntándose quien será Eiji, pensó Fuji.

- Oh, oh… Sí, el chico lindo del "Nyah", bueno. Supongo que también le compraré algo. Después de todo, mi abuela dice que no debo colarme a una fiesta sin llevar regalo al menos…-

Fuji rió entre dientes con los ojos cerrados.

- A Kawamura les gustará verte-

La muchacha sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que no permitió ver al castaño si sabía la verdadera intención del comentario o si sólo pensaba que lo decía porque Kawamura la tenía por amiga.

- Cierto, Shouji-san. ¿Acaba de salir del colegio ya?-

- Mi colegio es un internado- Dijo, jugando con sus pulseras- Así que en realidad… Me escapé-

Syusuke mostró su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos- ¿No es eso… (Glup)… peligroso?-

- No me van a descubrir- Dijo sin preocuparse- Todas lo hacen. Es un internado de mujeres-

El muchacho asintió.

- Bien, aquí está la tienda-

Fuji salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Aa, sí-

Entraron en la tienda, el hombre que atendía reconoció a Fuji. No había mucha gente a esa hora, pero él sabía que pronto se llenaría el local, conociendo, como conocía, la hora de salida de los colegios de la zona.

- A él le gusta mucho hacer deportes, por lo que veo…- Dijo la muchacha ausentemente mientras miraba los distintos tipos de zapatillas.

- Jugamos tenis en nuestro colegio-

El hombre recordó el encargo _especial _del muchacho, con solemnidad dijo que esperara unos segundos que iría a traerlo de la trastienda.

- ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Le gustará?-

Era un estuche de cuatro raquetas, último modelo, llevaba incluso la leyenda de que era el mismo modelo que usó Roger Federer en el último US OPEN.

- Je, que tipo más extraño- Syusuke sonrió al notar que ella no tenia ni idea de quien era Roger Federer- ¿Quién le importa si llevó esto a…eso?-

- A Eiji le encantará el estuche-

Rina asintió- Bien, entonces me lo llevo-

Y fue a ver otros objetos ahí expuestos. Fuji, por otro lado, vio más cuidadosamente el estuche. Su precio no estaba dado en yenes, sino en euros. Cosa extraña, pero que luego de unos segundos no le pareció tan raro al ver CUÁNTO estaba.

¿Compraría esa muchacha ese estuche o sólo bromeaba? ¿Gastaría esa cantidad de dinero en un chico que apenas y conocía? O talvez no había visto el precio…

El encargado lo llamó. El muchacho se acercó y revisó el paquete pulcramente envuelto. Con satisfacción le entregó al señor lo que restaba de la deuda, ya que él no había podido pagar todo.

- Listo, ahí lo tienes. Sólo tenía tres modelos así y ya los compraron. De no ser porque guardaste este, lo hubiera vendido ayer. El chico quiso ofrecerme hasta el doble, pero le dije que no estaba a la venta- Dijo el sujeto orgulloso de su hazaña- A su amigo pelirrojo le agradará-

Rina volvió a su lado, y dijo con voz neutral- Quiero comprar ese estuche, aquí tiene-

Le pasó una tarjeta dorada, y muchacho y hombre miraron el objeto con sorpresa.

- ¡Gracias, de gozaru na!-

Y con el enorme estuche consiguió salir, Fuji se ofreció a cargárselo, mientras ponía su regalo en la maleta. Rina al principio mostró cierta disconformidad, pero luego aceptó, porque al tratar de caminar unas cuadras con él en sus brazos casi cae sobre la acera.

**O o o O**

Tatsuki casi sentía la sonrisa maniaca que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. ¡Era PER-FEC-TO!

Limpieza. Check.

Bocaditos. (Kawamura espantaba a los chicos con ímpetu jamás visto sin su raqueta). Check.

Bebida SIN alcohol. Check.

Invitados. Mmm… Faltan los hermanitos Echizen, Tezuka, Sakuno y Fuji. Pero, sí, los demás. Check. (Ella sabía que Oishi estaba distrayendo a su hermano)

Regalo PERFECTO. CHECK!

Jojojo, ¡Todo era perfecto! Ahh, se sentía tan bien.

Alrededor los chicos la miraban rencorosos.

- Se supone que somos los invitados- Murmuró cáscaramente Momoshiro, arreglando unos muebles con demás chicos- ¡No deberíamos hacer esto!-

- Shhh- Murmuró Tomoe algo desesperada- ¡Te puede escuchar, Momo!-

Todos miraron un rato a la chica, estaba muy ocupada tomando "revisión" por tercera vez a la comida de Kawamura.

Haciéndosele agua la boca, los chicos volvieron a sus labores. Naga estaba sentada con una taza de café humeante leyendo algún libro (_"Como evitar hacer el aseo y no morir en el intento"_).

- ¿Porqué no hace nada ella?-

Luchia, que estaba al lado de Naga haciendo una gran pancarta, le habló- ¡Maa, Naga-chan! ¿No quieres ayudar?, es divertido!-

La morena bajó sólo un poco el libro y la miró con ojos celestes duros- Ajá- Pausa- No gracias-

Luchia siguió con su trabajo, los chicos suspiraron junto con Tomoe, puesto que Luchia era la única que de veras encontraba entretenido eso del aseo.

- Las probabilidades de que Shiroi haga el aseo es de 1 a…- Pausa-… Un millón-

Todos enviaron miradas asesinas a Inui.

- Son las mismas probabilidades que tenemos de que Tatsuki nos deje jugar un poco antes que venga Eiji- Interrumpió Momo.

Lo habían estado haciendo, al menos hasta que la muchacha bajara de su habitación y viese el desorden que causaron al entrar con las zapatillas llenas de barro y tierra, ensuciando todo. No hay que decir que de inmediato los mandó a limpiar.

- Fssh… Débiles-

Momoshiro casi tiró la escoba.

- ¿A QUIEN ESTÁS DICIÉNDOLE DEBIL, MAMUSHI NO BAKA?-

- ¿Y A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA?-

Ambos se iban a sumergir en otra pelea inmadura y sin sentido (¡Es cierto!) cuando la pelirroja hermana de Eiji se acercó y 'amablemente' les dijo que volvieran a limpiar.

- ¡HÁGANLO Y LO QUIERO IMPECABLE DENTRO DE MEDIA HORA O LOS DESPELLEJARÉ Y CUANDO LES HAGAN LA AUTOPSIA NO SABRÁN QUE FUERON HOMBRES, ME EXPLICO?-

- ¡Hai!-

Bien, así cualquiera entiende.

_RINGGGG - RRINGGG_

Tomoe fue a abrir, eran Ann, Sakuno y Ryoma. Al parecer encontraron a Ann por el camino, todos llevaban regalos, incluso Ryoma que no tenia muy buena cara.

- ¡Pasen, pasen!- Les dijo Tatsuki- Me alegra que hayan venido, mi hermano ya va a aparecer y si…- Mirada asesina a todos los chicos. Los muchachos retroceden unos cuantos pasos-… Ninguno de ustedes cometió la estupidez de decirle algo sobre esto- Su mirada vuelve a cambiarse a una normal- Entonces lo sorprenderemos cuando venga. Oishi me mandará un mensaje en cuanto estén cerca-

Un nuevo sonido los alertó, alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

- Tatsuki, ya me voy, si viene…- Pausa- Hola chicos-

- Buenas tardes señora Kikumaru- Cantaron todos como los tiernos e inocentes angelitos que son.

¿Alguien se creyó tremenda actuación? Sólo la señora Kikumaru… (Ejem)

- Ya están aquí, bien, esa es mi señal. No destruyan la casa para cuando vuelva, cuídense-

Tatsuki soltó la respiración que contenía. Se había asegurado que sus padres (Principalmente su padre por Ryoga y por el hecho de que no quería quedarse sin novio y con su padre en la cárcel por homicidio) estuviesen fuera. Su madre había aceptado, y su padre tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes.

Miró nuevamente las escaleras, su regalo estaba espléndido en la mesa de su cuarto, esperando que su dueño apareciese y mostrase la sonrisa más grande del mundo para la MEJOR hermana.

El timbre sonó, nuevamente. Luchia abrió esta vez.

- ¡Oi, llegué muy pronto? ¿Ya vino Eiji?-

Ryoga pasó el lumbral sin regalo, aparentemente, lo que hizo que la pelirroja apretara los dientes, saludó a su hermano y lo molestó un poco con Sakuno. Saludó a los demás y se volvió con una sonrisa patentada hacia ella.

- Aa, ¿Porqué están todos limpiando, Suki-chan?-

Cerró los ojos caramelo- Porque ensuciaron la sala-

- Aa-

- ¿No trajiste regalo?-

La miró como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta- Mi regalo es MUY especial, Suki-chan-

- ¿Cómo, invisible?- Rió de su propio chiste. El muchacho sólo acentuó su sonrisa.

- No. No te puedo decir-

Ann se había sentado junto a Naga y hacía algo de charla con ella, Momoshiro competía con Kaidoh por quién dejaba más brillante los marcos de las puertas de la sala e Inui había evadido la vigilancia de Tatsuki y estaba frente a la mesa de bocaditos, sospechosamente cerca de las bebidas con su infaltable cuaderno verde y una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle en lo maniaca a la de Tatsuki.

El timbre sonó nuevamente para presentar a Syusuke (Con algo tremendo encima) y Rina. Kawamura al verla sintió el alma en los pies, no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto. Por otro lado, Kaidoh al verla se revolvió incómodo y sin sabe qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Rina saludó a todos y pese a lo que pensara Kaidoh, no lo saludó. O mejor dicho, pasó por su lado y ondeó una mano, como quien pasa y saluda a un desconocido.

Eso extrañó a Kaidoh, quien por otra parte se decía que era lo mejor, porque no quería lidiar con la _fastidiosa chica esa._ Además de rara.

Fue directo hacia Tatsuki, Fuji las presentó y de inmediato cayó bien a la pelirroja.

- Me gusta la decoración-

- ¿Así?-

- Sí, ¿A quién contrataste?-

- A nadie, yo sola lo hice- Oh, el orgullo. Se siente bien.

Syusuke colocó sus regalos junto con los demás y empezó a ayudar con la decoración, al igual que Luchia parecía entretenido haciéndolo. Hablando de la rubia lo saludó cordialmente pero sin familiaridad alguna, lo que acabó por sorprender al castaño que hace unas horas notó que la muchacha se comportaba con más soltura, además que no lo evitaba como estaba haciendo ahora.

Rina se sentó al lado de Ann y Naga y prendió la televisión, las tres estuvieron tan entretenidas viendo alguna serie que no notaron la presencia de otro nuevo invitado, digamos, el último que faltaba.

Tezuka Kunimitsu entró a la sala luego que una muy alterada Tomoe le abriera, la muchacha lo seguía con ojos grandes a distancia prudente. Saludó a todos con solemnidad, e intercambió ligeras venias con Ryoga, quien de inmediato se había colocado al lado de Tatsuki.

Para cuando Naga notó la presencia de Tezuka, él estaba en medio de la sala, hablando con Fuji y ella se levantaba hacia la mesa para tomar algún bocadito.

Y ojos marrones se fijaron en ojos celestes.

Y el mundo detuvo su curso.

Y todos se quedaron con cara de '¿Qué en todos los Gran Slam pasa aquí?'.

Y…

Naga pasó de largo.

Fueron unos segundos pero todo había cambiado en el ambiente, Naga regresó a su sillón y no dirigió ni una sola mirada a Tezuka, y viceversa. Sin embargo la heredera de los Shiroi ya notaba la carrera de su pulso y el terrible dolor de cabeza que había comenzado justo cuando notó quien era el sujeto.

Tezuka, por otro lado, había tardado en reconocerla, pero luego de un poco de esfuerzo pudo saber exactamente quien era.

- ¡Ea, ya está aquí!- Gritó Momo, asustando a todos.

- ¡Todos a sus lugares!-

Se escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta con una llave, sonido de quien se quita los zapatos y de quien tira la maleta sobre el sofá. (Momo estaba escondido ahí y le cayó en la cabeza, OUCH!)

- ¿Qué fue eso?-

- Debió ser Umi, maa… Onee-chan no le ha dado de comer otra vez…- Dijo el pelirrojo con voz triste- Oishi, ¿Estás seguro que no puedes quedarte? No quiero pasar solo el día de mi cumpleaños-

- No puedo, y no vas a estar solo, tu familia estará aquí- Dijo Oishi, tratando de ver entre la oscuridad.

- Ne, Oishi, prende la luz, voy a tropezar con…-

Prenden la luz, todos salen de sus escondites…

Y se quedan ahí. Eiji los mira confuso y Oishi a punto de un ataque cardiaco por la sorpresa (¡No me dijeron que iban a salir así!, ya lo escucharía Tatsuki…Un día de estos acabaría matándolo!)

Se escucha un muy claro _¡Digan algo idiotas!_ y luego todos gritan- ¡SORPRESA EIJI!-

La pancarta sale a flote FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EIJI (Y flores y mariposas, que dibujó Luchia), y todos ríen y tiran papeles de colores y Eiji no sabe qué hacer o decir hasta que ve la torre de regalos y se abalanza sobre ellos y dice- ¡REGALOS, NYAH!-

Pero claro que también le agradó ver a sus amigos.

- ¡Regalos!-

¬¬ Oh bueno…

- ¡Ábrelos!- Gritaron todos a coro, Tatsuki traía ya la torta que ELLA MISMA HIZO. Al verla Ryoga casi rompe en risas, pero decidió no hacerlo. Momoshiro, por otro lado, no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Que…es…eso! Jajajaja…-

- ¡Es mi torta idiota!-

- Jajajaja…-

- ¡Ann, te vas a quedar sin novio!- Advirtió la pelirroja.

Tachibana jaló a Momoshiro, y le replicó que no dijese más cosas sobre la torta de Tatsuki, el muchacho a duras penas guardó la compostura.

Eiji vio ante sus ojos cuerdas nuevas para su raqueta de O-chibi, un CD de The Chocolates por parte de Sakuno, un libro de Matemáticas de Tomoe (Ejem -.-U), un muñeco exactamente parecido a él con una mini raqueta de Luchia…

- ¿Eso es una muñeca?-

- No es una muñeca- Dijo la rubia con un puchero- ¡Es Eiji-kun!-

Nuevamente las risas burlonas.

- Ne, gracias Luchia, nyah…- Dijo el muchacho sin saber qué decir.

La rubia lo abrazó casi tumbándolo- ¡A Eiji-kun le gusta!-

El estuche de cuatro raquetas de Rina, Eiji casi la adopta como hermana por el regalo. Tatsuki dejó un poco la sonrisa inmensa que tenía, escondía el regalo de Eiji en su espalda.

Naga se acercó y le regaló una raqueta nueva. Era el mismo modelo que Ryoma quería, así que se la pidió por un rato a su sempai.

Tezuka le dio un libro sobre reglamentos del tenis y otro de la Historia del tenis, Eiji agradeció y tenia la sospecha de que si no los leía le iba a decir para que corra 20 vueltas alrededor de la casa.

Inui le dio una botella de su mejor jugo de verduras. Aunque Eiji sabía que lo botaría apenas se fuera, le agradeció el gesto.

Kawamura le había traído todos los bocaditos de regalo (Que parecían para todo un ejército) y finalmente, sólo quedaban los regalos de su hermana, Syusuke y Oishi.

Abrió lentamente el de Oishi…

- ¡Las zapatillas!-

El corazón de Tatsuki se detuvo, el de Fuji también.

- ¡No puede ser!-

- ¿Cómo supiste, Oishi?- Preguntó inocentemente (En un tono muy falso) el pelirrojo. Tatsuki se acercó más a los regalos.

- ¡No puede ser!- Repitió.

- ¡Otro par de zapatillas!- Eiji había abierto el regalo de Syusuke.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

Tatsuki ya estaba en estado de shock. Todos sus ahorros, y… y…

- ¡Maa, regalo para mí, Onee-chan!- Abrió el paquete- ¡Otras zapatillas! ¡Tengo tres pares!-

Ryoga, a su lado, rió entre dientes- Bien hecho Suki-chan- Pausa- Ahora, oi oi… ¡Te falta mi regalo!-

Sacó de su bolsillo sólo un papel.

- ¿Qué es eso?-

- ¡Es un papel!-

- Aa, Suki-chan… Son dos papeles y no fue nada fácil conseguirlos…-

Todos miraban expectantes. Eiji abrió el primero que estaba doblado. Era la foto de cuatro chicas y sus respectivas firmas.

- ¡ES…ES…!-

- Ajá, los autógrafos de las chicas de The Chocolates- Dijo con sonrisa de ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Eiji lo miraba casi llorando.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo?-

La mirada de Ryoga se posó en su novia y tragó- Eh… pues… Consiguiendo…-

Tatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Abre el otro!-

El otro era un pase para su único concierto el próximo mes en Shangai.

Eiji pensó que si moría ahí mismo, hubiese muerto feliz.

Muy feliz.

Al ver que Eiji abrazó a Ryoga con verdadero afecto, Tatsuki sintió en su sangre un sentimiento venenoso.

- ¡Echizen, quiero hablar contigo en la cocina!-

Y lo haló.

- ¡Eres… eres…! No sé porqué debería matarte, por haber arruinado lo que YO planeaba para el cumpleaños de Eiji, o por haber hecho quien sabe qué cosa con esas estúpidas mocosas de The Chocolates!-

La sonrisa de Ryoga volvió a su rostro en cuanto dijo lo último- Estás celosa-

- ¡Claro que estoy celosa, estúpido!-

- Oi, Suki-chan, sólo tuvimos que hacer… cierto arreglo con Diva porque su hermana conoce a alguien que es amiga del grupo-

- ¿Y porqué no dijiste eso antes?- Dijo la muchacha más calmada- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

- Lo del arreglo es lo malo… No creo que haya sido siquiera una cosa legal-

- ¿Qué era?-

- No puedo decírtelo, pero tiene que ver con Riku y helado… No quieres saberlo- Abrazó a Tatsuki- Además, no te lo dije porque te queda bien el estar celosa-

- ¡Ryoga…!-

La puerta se abrió. Eiji los miró un segundo y luego atentó con irse…

- Yo… yo los dejo…-

La cara de Tatsuki se vació, estaba granate. ¡Eiji pensaba que estaban haciendo _otras cosas_!

Haló a Ryoga y a Eiji. Era la última indirecta que iba a soportar.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Dile a mi hermano que no pasó nada ayer!-

- ¿Ah?-

Eiji palideció- Onee-chan no es necesario…-

- ¿No pasó nada ayer, Suki-chan? ¿Segura?- Replicó Ryoma pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tatsuki, con una sonrisa traviesa, Eiji palideció.

La muchacha abrió la boca- ¡IDIOTA, NIEGALO DE UNA VEZ!-

- Mmm… ¿Negar qué, querrás decir "mentir"?-

- ¡NO PASÓ NADA, BAKA!-

- No, Suki-chan, lo siento. Por más que quisiera no me gusta mentir…-

Tatsuki estaba cerca de tirarle media habitación encima al mayor de los Echizen.

- Maa, ya sé lo que quiere decir Suki-chan- La muchacha se obligó a calmarse, le iba a explicar todo a su hermano. Ryoga se volvió a Eiji- Eiji, te lo explicaríamos, pero eres muy joven aún para saber ciertas cosas-

Eiji ahora estaba morado.

- ¡ECHIZEN!-

Ryoga ya la había dejado, estaba ahora riendo con Momoshiro y Rina, que eran algo así como el alma de la fiesta.

La pelirroja salió hecha una furia de la cocina. ¡Hombres!

Eiji también huyó, luego del fiasco de los regalos, no quería estar cerca de su hermana por ahora.

Tenia razón porque Syusuke requirió de mucho valor para acercarse a la pelirroja, Tomoe lo siguió. Había estado hablando en un rincón, Naga los había visto, pero preocupada como estaba en ese reencuentro que acababa de tener con nada más ni menos que con _Tezka_, no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó Tomoe.

- Aún no- Respondió Fuji en el mismo tono confidencial.

- ¿Decir qué?-

- Lo que pasó con Ryoma-

- ¿Pasó? ¿Qué cosa pasó?- Miró a Fuji y a Tomoe, la muchacha de lentes heló.

- Lo que pasó… en la fiesta…- La cara de Tatsuki estaba completamente en nada. ¿Qué cosa? Tomoe tragó - ¿Qué… Naga no te dijo?- Dijo algo temerosa Tomoe. Fuji se disculpó, dejándolas solas.

Luego de unos segundos…

Tatsuki… perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar.

_¿QUÉ_

¿¡HABIA BESADO A **RYOMA**?!

Inconciente o no esa ya era una falta grave.

Ryoga se acercó a ella con un vaso de refresco (Talvez para disculparse), al verlo Tomoe huyó. La muchacha pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

Ella suspiró, masajeando sus sienes.

- Nada…-

¿Por qué con Ryoma? ¿POR QUE?

- ¡Naga!- Llamó, luego de un rato, la muchacha se acercó a ella, con semblante extraño, sumida en sus propios problemas.

_¿Por qué Ryoma?_

Mientras otra pensaba.

_¿Por__ qué Tezka?_


	9. I Parte: Desencuentros

**N/A:** ¡Soy FELIZ! Voy a tener nuevo celular. ¡Y no cualquier celular! ¡Sino un rokr! En fin, hoy me siento particularmente benevolente, y daré más romance de lo acostumbrado…

Ryoga: Ne, espero que hables del RyoTat

Ryoma: ¬¬ Pervertido u.u

Soujiro: Lastima que la señorita Misao esté fuera. n.n

Ryoga: o.o ¿Es que este tío sólo sonríe?

Soujiro: n.n

Ryoma: Raro.

Sou-chan quiere a Misao-chan! (Todos: ohhhh) En fin querido Soujiro, NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡¡Aquí Grace está para cumplir lo que ordenes!!

Ryoga (A Ryoma): Creo que aquí la pervertida es otra…

Ryoma (Asiente): …

¡Uds dos! ¡LOS ESCUCHÉ!

Ryoga: Maa, ¿Cuándo vamos a responder los reviews?

¡Ahora…!

Ryoga se acomoda en un sillón mientras saca uno de los reviews.

**Jackilyn-san: **¡Oi, oi! Es un bonito nombre…(Yo: ¡Deja de ligar, baka!)… Ohhh… parece que el rumor se corre rápido, en fin… Eiji es muy sensible… ¡Como Chibi-suke! Maa, el enano exagera, yo sólo quería despejar sus dudas… Que extraño que el viejo no lo haya hecho… Mmm… ¡Es muy despistado! ¿De qué chica habla, Chibi-suke?

Ryoma: No sé.

Kotoha es la tipa que apareció en un capítulo del manga, al parecer era espía de su colegio. Cumple la misma función aquí.

Ryoga: ¿Una espía? Bueeeeeeno, es tu fic n.n

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

Ryoga: ñ.ñ ¡Que…que es increíble!

u.ú Te voy a emparejar con Tomoka.

Ryoga: T.T No por favor… (Siguiendo con el review)… Ejem, como siempre… TENIA QUE SER MI REGALO, el mejor! Aunque no creí que Suki-chan se enojara tanto por eso…

Ryoma: . ¿Indecente? ¡No soy un pervertido! //// 

Ryoga: ¡Ahí está, estas rojo Chibi-suke!

Por favor, ALGUIEN TRAIGA UNA CÁMARA.

Soujiro: n.n Aquí tienes…

Awww… (Amo a Soujiro, ¡NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!)

**Lita Black: **T.T (Yo: Es cierto, un dia de estos voy a olvidar que eres uno de mis bishies favoritos ¬¬) Y.Y… OK, ¿Porqué demonios todos están molestos conmigo por el regalo? ¿La gracia no es que le guste a quien se lo regalas? Mujeres u.u…

Ryoma: o.o A alguien le gustó el desayuno que hiciste…

Ryoga: ¡Claro que sí! Todo lo que YO hago le gusta a la gente.

Dichos del abuelo me gustó mucho. Sobre todo porque tiene algo que lo hace sutil y certero. Por cierto, ya leí el segundo capítulo de GRADUACIÓN, y estuvo muy gracioso. XD Tatsuki te salió perfecta:D

**misthy sakura agustina: **Lo cambié hace tiempo, es que quería que supieran más sobre la primera parte de Aniki2. La segunda parte es luego del cumpleaños de Ryoma.

**SoFTy: **Jaja, La fiesta si estuvo muy graciosa, aunque este capítulo me gustó más porque involucró a más gente y como que las chicas empiezan a juntarse con los sempais.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXu: **O-o La gente QUIERE lemon. Oh dios, yo la verdad soy muyyy mala para los lemon, tan mala que no he hecho ninguno XD pensaba hacer uno con justamente Tatsuki y Ryoga, pero la verdad no lo sé, talvez sólo haga un lime (Algo menos específico que un lemon)…

**Liita: **Repito: TODOS QUIEREN LEMON. Bueno, se me ocurrió lo de Eiji porque una vez hicieron eso CONMIGO, y estuve casi al borde de matarme, pero antes los mataba a todos mis amigos por olvidarse… sí lo actualice rápido…:) No me maten… Y.Y

**Marianita: **Naga con SU PROBLEMA (Aka, Tezuka Kunimitsu) bueno, en este capítulo veremos más sobre eso.

**Elendil Ancalime: **Cumplido.

**Luna: **Lo mío es obsesión de la más enferma. Naga es pesada, es muy difícil de digerir porque por ahora está en un ambiente que no es el suyo. Jojojo, los dejaré de hacer sufrir cuando noten que están mal. El tenis no es todo en la vida, Ryoma ya lo entendió y miren lo bien que le va.

**Killa dl: **Oh gracias y bienvenida, espero que te gusten lo siguientes capítulos y tengas paciencia para terminar el fic -.-U que por lo que veo será largo.

**ShInaTA o: **Jajaja, creo que ya le tomé el gusto a esto del RyoSaku PAREJA, aunque es difícil.

**Romycrazy: **Gracias, pues trato de hacer a los sempais lo más parecidos a la "realidad" posible, aunque con quien es más difícil es con Tezuka (Ahora que tendrá más participación) y con Ryoma.

**Silvergirl: **:D Gracias.

**oOo.Thea.oOo: **Jejeje… Claro que lo continuaré, nunca pienso dejar un fic inconcluso. Lo puedo jurar por Ryoga XD

**Yoyi: **n.n La mía también, sí, probablemente haya algo en este capítulo…jojojo…

**.:kittn:.: **¿Final? Es un poco pronto para decir eso… en realidad MUY pronto.

**Soff: **¡Ya lo actualicé!

**More-chan: **Ni yo misma lo sé, jajaja. Nah, no te preocupes que por ahora no va a pasar nada.

**Alex-chan Kyiozumi: **¡Nooo! ¡Que ni te atrapen de lo contrario en tu escuela me vetarán! (Yo hacía eso, imprimía hojas y hojas y lo leía en la movilidad) Jajaja, claro que me acuerdo… No se pierde la costumbre, ne? XD ¡Ay! DivaxRiku es lo mejor, mejor QUE HAY! Me gusta n.n aunque todavía no se me ocurre algo para ellos en un fic aparte… Pues claro, creo que este capítulo te gustará. Adoro a Diva, o a Wasashi… ¿Qué importa? Creo que él tiene 14 y ella como 18-19. Pero mentalmente Diva está por su edad, es que es bien inmadura la nena (Sigo diciendo que la adoro, es lo máximo, me agrada más ella que Saya, y no sé porqué) pero en mi fic ella tiene 16, porque se vería muy extraño que fuese mayor que Ryoga, y quiero que justamente sea la más mocosa para que Kaito la trate así.

Pairings: RYOSAKU! RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn, SempaisxOC, KintarouxNarumi, DanxKurumi

**-**

**-**

_PoT no me pertenece, de lo contrario Sakuno hubiese aparecido en los OVAs y hubiese tenido Sakunitos y Ryomitas (Owww)…_

… _Con Ryoma, OBVIAMENTE!_

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

_-_

-

**Capítulo 9: Desencuentros**

_Naga paseó por el patio __interno de la casa de Tatsuki y Eiji. Dentro la fiesta se iba animando, ella no quería estar dentro, sentía en su cabeza un verdadero revoltijo que casi le da mareos._

_Un sonido detrás la hace voltear, Tatsuki se acerca con pasos calculados, viendo por la ventana que da a la sala, buscando que Ryoga no la vea y la siga._

_- Esto está muy mal- Murmuró, sentándose con un duro ¡Plaf!- Lo sabías, por eso me hiciste ir con Ryoma aquella vez a aclarar las cosas…¿Porqué no me dijiste que había pasado…eso?-_

_- Porque te ibas a poner así- Dijo Naga, pensando que talvez lo mejor hubiese sido decírselo. Últimamente cometía muchos errores. Se llevó las manos a la sien._

_- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la pelirroja. Naga negó- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-_

_La morena se sienta. __No es muy recomendable andar con la cabeza dándole vueltas- Algo-_

_- Naga…-_

_- __Estoy bien, no hagas caso. Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-_

_- Hablaré con Ryoma, otra vez. Obviamente no pasa nada entre nosotros pero tengo que decirle lo que pasó, Fuji nos vio y pues, prefiero decírselo yo. Además, también quiero saber si le dirá a Sakuno… Sé que es lo más apropiado pero quiero saber primero a qué atenerme con él. En cuanto a Ryoga…- Desvía la mirada hacia dentro por un segundo-… Se lo diré tan pronto termine de hablar con Ryoma-_

_- ¿Qué tan pronto?-_

_- Hoy hablaré con Ryoma, lo jalaré si es necesario para que hable conmigo-_

_La morena asintió- __Está bien-_

_Kikumaru__ la miró largamente preocupada, la interrupción de Luchia salvó a Naga de un interrogatorio. La rubia se acercó a Tatsuki y le dijo que Momo quería saber dónde estaban las servilletas, la pelirroja fue con ella, prometiéndole a Naga que regresaría._

_Era tan extraño para Naga sentirse así de débil, de abrumada y sólo por una persona._

_Nuevos pasos. _

_Hubiera pensado que era Tatsuki, de no ser porque éstos eran silenciosos, casi inexistentes. De inmediato Naga levantó la cabeza, y nuevamente se fijó en esos ojos marrones. Iba a levantarse, jamás se perdonaría estar por debajo de Tezka por ningún motivo, pero él se sentó. No muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos. _

_La morena trató de guardar la compostura._

_Fue el capitán quien habló primero- __Nagaki-_

_Maldita sea, maldijo Naga, como pocas veces. _

_- Tezka- Dijo ella a su vez con una ligera inclinación- Por lo que veo aún sigues con lo del tenis…y ahora usas lentes-_

_Por algún motivo su voz salió algo chillona. __Tezuka no dijo nada por un momento. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_Ella sonrió despectivamente- __Modales, Tezka. Modales- Se acomodó mejor- Estoy aquí de vacaciones en la Universidad-_

_A Naga le empezaba a incomodar que no dijera nada. __Estaba acostumbrada a que le respondieran, pero Tezka no lo hacia. Simplemente preguntaba lo que quería y listo. _

_De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos __dentro y volteó hacia la ventana, cuando justamente Tezuka lo hacía. Era imposible ignorarse. Ella lo miró impasible, él la miró de algún modo curioso._

_- ¿Qué?- Casi escupió ella. __Estaba enojada._

_El no bajó la mirada como ella quería, sólo se volvió hacia delante, a su posición anterior- Has cambiado-_

_Fue extraño, pero eso no le molestó. Hasta le sonó a cumplido. Sin querer la sonrisa gatuna regresó.__ Tezuka, por otro lado, se levantó de improviso y se empezaba a alejar._

_La garganta de Naga se aclaró y pudo al fin hablar con normalidad._

_- Si de algo sirve…- Tezuka paró, y __Naga pudo ver su perfil, y un retortijón le dio a entender que él ya no era el mismo niño sumiso a sus caprichos, ahora Tezka no sólo podía hablar con ella tranquilamente, sino que hasta a su nivel, o incluso de manera superior-…No pensé volver a verte-_

_El no dijo nada a esto, y se volvió, regresando dentro de la casa._

Naga recordó todo esto con sentimientos encontrados. Tranquilidad, porque ya sabía quien era Tezuka Kunimitsu, o mejor dicho "Tezka". Enojo, porque detestaba a Tezka por ser un estúpido impasible después de tantos años, por Atobe que era un idiota y que sabía desde el principio todo.

Y era a ese idiota a quien iba a ver.

- Nag…-

No terminó, Naga hizo un ademán impaciente y lo interrumpió. A Atobe no le agradó nada eso.

- Déjate de juegos, dime de una vez porqué no me dijiste que se trataba de Tezka en vez de hacer toda esta novela de "Tezuka Kunimitsu"-

Keigo hizo una seña, y Kabaji desapareció. Traqueó los dedos en el brazo de su, seguro, costosísimo sofá- Olvidé que conocías a Tezuka como Tezka, por que tu padre se llama igual- Pausa- Así que ya recordaste-

La morena lo miró con intensidad antes de contestar, una mirada que hizo a Atobe de alguna manera sentirse desarmado- Ve al punto, sabes que hay algo que quieres, al menos ten el valor de decírmelo de frente-

Atobe nuevamente se sorprendió por la perspicacia que demostraba esta muchacha, de joven siempre la había admirado (En secreto) junto con Tezuka. Ella ignoraba todo esto porque siempre ignoraba lo que no suponía mejor que ella.

- ¿Recuerdas ese día en el jardín?-

- Sé más específico- Siseó ella.

- El día de tu cumpleaños, cuando desapareciste y te encontramos Tezuka y yo en el estanque-

- Ah- Si, claro. Ese cumpleaños, cuando ella tenía once y ellos seguramente nueve o diez. Los zapatos la mataban y el kimono también. Detestaba ese tipo de vestimenta. Se había escapado de toda la guardia ahí metida, evadiendo a su nodriza para finalmente tumbarse al lado del estanque, habiendo tirado al agua sus zapatos- ¿Qué tiene?-

Recordó a los niños Tezuka y Atobe. El primero sin lentes, cabello castaño y porte maduro que no suponía la edad que tenía. Recordó que su padre lo ponía de ejemplo a ella siempre. El segundo era muy engreído (De los que hacen escándalo si no se les hace caso), seguía siendo igual sólo que ahora lo escondía con buenas costumbres y millones de dólares.

- Lo que dijiste de…-

Y Naga ya no escuchaba. Recordó absolutamente todo de lo que dijo ese día. Cómo la estupidez de Tezka la había hecho enojar hasta el punto de sugerir aquello.

_¿Y porque no? Si yo quiero puedo hacer que cualquiera se enamore de mi… incluso tu_

La risa de Atobe, la confusión de Tezka. _Si, claro._

_Mira Tezka…- _¡Recordaba incluso que lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa! Tezka había parpadeado, estaba muy confundido_- Vas a ver… vas a terminar enamorándote de mi… ¡No, mejor aun! Muriéndote de amor por mi… y cuando eso pase… te voy a rechazar… ¡SI! te voy a rechazar…_

Las risas de ambos, Atobe y ella. Se había ido dejando al muchacho atrás.

- Realmente creí que podrías- Dijo la voz de Atobe, haciéndola regresar a la realidad- Pero no te dio la oportunidad… Te fuiste al mes, es una verdadera lástima, hubiese sido divertido. Aunque pienso que Tezuka era mucho para ti-

Palabras claves. MUCHO PARA TI. La furia empezaba a expandirse desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. Sus palmas se fijaron en puños y como si rematara el colmo de su furia, una risa cargada de odio, sarcasmo y superioridad salió de sus labios.

- Por supuesto que no, querido Atobe. No ha nacido aún la persona que pueda conmigo- Pausa- Y si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer-

Atobe la miró mientras salía de la enorme sala, los pasos firmes, sin indecisión alguna. Se preguntó si se atrevería a cumplir aquel reto pueril de hace tantos años.

- ¿Podría?-

Si alguien podía, era ella.

- Claro que podré-

No había notado que ella seguía ahí, recogiendo su bolso. Le sonrió, y un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina. Esto no era algo común que sintiese él.

Esa mujer era de mucho cuidado.

**O o o O**

Vemos a todos los chicos del Honky Tonk viendo tras la ventana, hacia las mesas de afuera. Si bien Touya se encontraba en un humor de todos los demonios, al menos eso había menguado porque todos habían pasado los cursos que se les impuso. Yukito estaba en su lugar de siempre, sonriendo ante la escena. Incluso Soujiro estaba dentro del grupo que veía por la ventana…

¿Y qué veían?

- Jeanne ya le agarró el juego…- Comentó Kaito, viendo a una muchacha de cabello plateado y ojos rubíes sonriendo amablemente a Hao.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-

- Porque está jugando el mismo juego que Hao… Sniff… Crecen tan rápido- Risas.

- Tarado, ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Van a terminar juntos… ¿Qué no lo ves?- Dijo con verdadero orgullo Kaito, como si el hecho de que Hao hablase civilizadamente con alguien fuese por él.

Hao se volvió hacia dentro, iba a traer la orden de la chica, que por demás a pesar de que le había dicho a Diva que no quería que Hao la atendiese, no había reparado en que de cualquier forma Hao obtenía lo que quería.

En cuanto lo vieron dirigirse allí, los chicos volvieron a sus puestos, tratando de verse en actitud "normal".

En su apuro, colocaron a Diva en medio y fingieron reír. Hao ni les hizo caso, pero lo cierto es que aquella escena era tan rara como ver a Soujiro molesto o a Rygoa serio .En cuanto se fue, todos suspiraron.

- ¡Estuvo cerca!-

- Eh…-

Zuko los vio como bichos raros. Todos volvieron a sus puestos con gotitas en la sien.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

- Luffy- Dijo, estaba más accesible que antes, porque no había siseado las palabras como acostumbraba.

- ¡Ay no! Otra vez el dolor de estómago- Ryoga, a su lado, también se quejó. Luffy comía cualquier porquería que veía, y MÁS si era carne. Zuko trajo al muchacho y prácticamente lo tiró sobre la mesa.

- Ahhh…- Salió un sonido gutural de la boca de Luffy, tenía los ojos hechos torbellinos.

- ¡Rápido, un pedazo de carne!- dijo Kaito, como si de una operación se tratase. Taikobou le pasó a Ryoga la carne que luego le dio al pelirrojo. Doumoto lo puso en la cara del moreno, quien al oler carne se despertó, con cara de poseso.

- ¡Remedio, ya!-

Soujiro le dio el remedio. Todos sostuvieron a Luffy porque se negaba a tomar esa condenada cosa que más parecía jugo de Sadaharu.

Al fin, luego de terminarlo, lo dejaron, el chico cayó como muerto nuevamente sobre la barra.

- Uf, estuvo cerca-

Diva, que era la única ahí que no había colaborado con la curación, leía un libro muy concentrada sentada junto a Luffy. Su gorra dejaba escapar algunos mechones negruscos de su cabello largo.

- ¿Qué lees?- Preguntó Kaito, acercándose a la muchacha. Ella le respondió con voz monótona.

- Un libro-

La ceja de Kaito empezó a vibrar de cólera.

- ¿Un libro, de qué?-

- De unos vampiros…-

- Oh vamos, ¿No creerás en eso, no?- Dijo con tono sabiondo.

- ¿Porqué no?-

- Porque no existen… Por eso, tonta…-

- Con eso no me has dicho porqué no existirían…- Dijo la muchacha, dejando su libro aparte, y preparándose para una batalla verbal con Kaito.

- A ver… entonces un dragón también puede existir…-

Se enviaron miradas de rencor, que le recordaron a Ryoga sus peleas con Chibi-suke.

- Va, va… ¿Ya están peleando otra vez?-

De pronto el sonido en la puerta hizo que todos voltearan, a ver a Riku, que venía de sus clases de chelo. El muchacho era algo torpe y había botado unos papeles de la mesa. Al instante Diva se olvidó de Kaito, de los vampiros y del mundo.

Kaito también tenía la mirada perdida, y salió rápidamente. Ryoga ojeó hacia dónde se iba, una muchacha sentada de cabello negro. ¡Era Rei, la de la academia de idiomas!

- ¡Aléjate de mi mesa, idiota!- Se escuchó, la gente volteó. Incluso Diva salió de su propio mundo.

_¡Plaf!_

Una morena entró encolerizada hacia dentro, rivalizando con el mal genio de Kaito.

- ¡No quiero que éste sujeto me vuelva a servir NUNCA MÁS!- le gritó a Ryoga, el muchacho iba a hablarle, cuando otro grito lo detiene.

- ¿Así? Cómo si quisiera…-

- ¡Lo has querido desde que vine aquí! ¿Qué crees que no veo como no me quitas tu pervertida mirada en la Academia?- Se quejó, con pose orgullosa. Ryoga iba a replicar cuando Kaito lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ja!- Rió, con sarcasmo el pelirrojo- ¿Eso era o te lo imaginaste? Ni siquiera me fijé que existías hasta que me empezaste a gritar-

La muchacha no bajaba la mirada de orgullo, tampoco Kaito.

- Lo que sea. Te quiero lejos de mí-

Se estaba yendo, cuando Kaito murmuró, no tan bajo- Por supuesto, como si yo tuviese tan mal gusto-

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, le tiró con los libros en la cara.

- ¡IMBECIL!-

- ¡Oye, cuidado con eso!

Y se fue, dejando a Kaito con cara de matar a alguien y todos ahí se vieron a sí mismos como objetivos apetecibles a su descargo.

- ¡Diva…!- gritó Kaito para que le hiciese caso. En su apuro había dicho el nombre verdadero de la chica. Al notar su error lo quiso reparar- ¡Wasashi!- Riku, sin embargo, lo notó y le preguntó antes que se fuera, con Diva detrás que ahora tenia también ganas de matar a alguien.

- Le acabas de llamar "Diva"- Dijo Riku, bastante extrañado. Diva había huido ya a la bodega. Como Kaito tenía tantas ganas de contestar las dudas existenciales del hermano de Kai como de hacer las pases con Rei, dijo rápidamente.

- Ah.. es… es… ¡Que te lo diga Echizen!-

Ryoga levantó la cabeza, terminando con las cuentas. Miró a Riku. Maldijo por un momento a Kaito por dejarlo a él con un problema que el mismo había causado.

- Es un apodo…- Dijo, luego de pensar en qué decirle.

- Oh…-

- ¿Te agrada Wasashi?-

El muchacho se puso algo nervioso, pero luego lo miró desconfiado- ¿Porqué?-

- Ea, es sólo una pregunta… cómo andas mucho con ell…él…-

- Es que… tengo que esperar a mi hermano que termine su turno para que me acompañe hasta la casa- Dijo apenado, aunque ahora hablaba. No como antes que apenas y les dirigía una mirada antes de fundirse en un mutismo que era propio de él.

- ¿Es muy lejos? Porque si es así podemos ir todos. Kai puede que trabaje también aquí hasta el turno noche…-

- Sí, necesita el dinero…- Dijo pensativamente el muchacho.

- Dicen que antes tenías un negocio parecido-

- Ah sí… pero dejó de darnos ganancias y ahora lo hemos cerrado-

Pensando más que nada en lo feliz que sería Diva si se enterara que irían a acompañar a Riku, Ryoga le ofreció acompañarlo una vez más- Podemos acompañarte, nosotros llevamos a Wasashi hasta su casa, así que no habría problema…-

Kaito salía de la bodega, y escuchó la proposición. No estaba en su carácter rogar por perdón, pero había metido la pata con Diva y de alguna forma tendría que repararlo. Así que con una sonrisa de casanova, decidió decirle algo a Riku para que se decidiera a ir con ellos- Claro, además estarás con nosotros… ¿Qué malo te puede pasar?-

Riku sonrió nervioso. Soujiro negó la cabeza, ya conocía el orgullo de Ryoga y la vanidad de Kaito demasiado como para sorprenderse.

- Hecho. Entonces le decimos a Kai y nos vemos. Si quieres siéntate y haz tus deberes, aquí todavía tenemos para una hora más… -

Más en confianza el muchacho se sentó. Dejando a Kaito y a Ryoga a sus anchas.

- Hoy estás muy extraño-

Eso sonó a Chibi-suke, pensó Ryoga. Todo el día había pensado en su hermano, y no mucho en Tatsuki, lo que le extrañaba por lo que le había dicho ella la noche anterior.

- Sí, pasaron cosas-

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer, en la fiesta del hermano de tu novia psicópata?-

Quiso reír. La cuestión es que estaba algo cansado, necesitaba pensar.

- Sí, ayer y en la fiesta de la otra vez…-

- Oh- Recordar eso hacía a Kaito tener un dolor de cabeza increíble- ¿Qué pasó?-

_Tatsuki había salido con su hermano, de alguna forma le parecía que ella lo evitaba. Salieron y cuando regresaron ambos tenían caras de circunstancias. Algo malo había sucedido, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo._

_Fue cuando ella fue hacia él, y sin mirarlo le dijo que tenían que hablar. Fueron a la cocina._

_Era la segunda vez que ella decía eso de "Tenemos que hablar" y era la segunda vez que él tenía esa duda de que ella quería terminar con él. Sin embargo, por su cara y el tono de su voz, pudo entrever que algo peor que eso se veía venir de sus labios._

_- Yo… besé a Ryoma-_

_Fueron palabras que nunca pensó oír._

_- ¿Qué, a Chibi-suke? ¿Cuándo?- Dijo a media voz._

_- En la fiesta, tomamos mucho y al parecer nos besamos…- Miró a Ryoga con ojos llorosos- ¡No fue mi culpa deacuerdo! ¡Jamás te haría algo así!- Y añadió muy bajo- Y menos con tu hermano-_

_Luego de unos segundos, Ryoga le puso las manos en los hombros, haciendo que ella levantase la cabeza._

_- Suki-chan…-_

_- ¿No estás molesto?- Murmuró ella. _

_- No-_

_- ¿Enojado?-_

_- No-_

_- ¿Decepcionado, triste, celoso?- Dijo ella, algo desesperada. Ryoga sintió reír, pero nada salió de su boca, salvo el gesto de una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Mm… Celoso talvez, pero Chibi-suke quiere a Sakuno-chan, y… hasta donde yo sé…- Pausa- Tú a mí-_

_Ella frunció el ceño- Eres un egocéntrico de mierda-_

_- Lo sé- Dijo, extrañamente orgulloso- Soy un Echizen, ¿Recuerdas?-_

_Ella lo abrazó, con voz débil susurró- ¿Debo suponer que ahora está todo igual que antes?-_

_- No- Pausa- Ahora tendré que cuidar a Chibi-suke y a ti en las fiestas o de lo contrario acabará ligándose a Osakada-chan y tú a Taichi…-_

_- ¡Mira que tienes una imaginación!- Dijo indignada._

_- Mphm… -_

_- La única forma en que pasó…eso… fue con alcohol, de lo contrario no hubiese podido...- Dijo, midiendo sus palabras- Tu sabes que no siento nada por tu hermano…-_

_- Chibi-suke no está tan feo…- Dijo Ryoga algo herido. ¿Pero que le pasa a este hombre? ¿Estaba defendiéndolo?_

_- ¡¡No lo digo por eso…!! ¡No me estás escuchando!- Dijo._

_- Es que no entiendo porque me dices todo esto, ya dije que a mí no me molesta…-Dijo, desviando su mirada. Sí le molestaba, pero no por ella, no por él. Sino porque estaba celoso de su hermano, algo al menos. Eran esos celos lo que le fastidiaban._

_- Porque me siento mal-_

_Bajó la cabeza._

_- Es que no tienes idea de lo terrible que es enterars…-_

_Ryoga no pudo evitarlo más, no dejó que siguiera hablando porque ahora estaba besándola. Cosa que, agregó mentalmente, era la mejor forma de callarla. Era un beso extraño, un beso en el que no había ternura, no había pasión, sólo un sentimiento infinito de algo indescriptible, un compromiso, algo tan raro y de alguna forma, sagrado, que Tatsuki se sintió conmovida como nunca._

Kaito lo miró con los ojos abiertos, luego volvió su mirada a su trabajo- Tu eres extraño. Cualquiera hubiera terminado con esa loca y hubiera puesto un pare al hermanito ese que tienes-

Ryoga ahora sí rió- Si hay algún culpable es el alcohol-

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- Talvez. Pero… ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Vas a terminar con Tatsuki?-

- No- Dijo, muy seguro- Chibi-suke debe estar peor que ella, y… pues… si es raro, pero supongo que somos una familia rara-

- ¿Qué? Ósea… ¿No vas a hacer NADA?-

Ryoga fingió pensar, con el dedo en la barbilla añadió- Bueno… Para otra fiesta me aseguraré que sea yo quien esté a su lado, en caso de que… pase algo- Dijo con voz traviesa.

- Hermano, estás demente. Pero tu idea me agrada-

Rieron. Soujiro sonrió detrás de la barra, Luffy seguía inconciente, pero al menos ya no se quejaba (Una de dos, o estaba mejor o ya había pasado a mejor vida. Glup.). Taikobou había salido a las mesas exteriores a servir las órdenes y Riku escribía silenciosamente su tarea.

- No sé que ve Diva en él- Dijo Kaito, con algo de orgullo herido, señalando al muchacho que escribía, Ryoga no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo. No es que fuese feo, pero… Era muy joven para ella, en todo sentido- Es decir, es un enano, es un mocoso, se sonroja por todo, ¡Es prácticamente una niña por dios!-

Soujiro se acercó a ellos, parecía aburrido y su cabello castaño le cubría uno de sus ojos azules. Todavía no había cuentas que hacer- No lo sé, Kaito-kun... Diva-chan tiene gustos extraños-

- Primero- Dijo Kaito con una ceja levantada- Seta, no me llames "Kaito-kun" ya te he dicho que eso suena muy _poco _masculino entre hombres. Segundo, esa chica está loca, esto lo comprueba una vez más. Y tercero, creí que eras tú el de los gustos extraños, mira que haberte fijado en la comadreja…-

El siempre sonriente tenken rió entre dientes- Maa… Deacuerdo Kaito-k… Gomen nasai, las viejas costumbres tardan en morir. Y… no sé a que te refieres… Misao-chan no es extraña-

A Ryoga se le hizo muy poco habitual ver un puchero en el impecable rostro del castaño. El pelirrojo soltó un bufido.

- Bah, no me digas que andar siempre en shorts y practicar con sus cuchillitos no era extraño. Ni qué decir de cómo grita e insulta… Sabes, hasta tu novia loca- Se dirigía a Ryoga- es mucho más femenina que Makimachi-

- ¿Qué cuchillitos?-

- Kunais- Intervino Soujiro a la defensiva- Son armas antiguas de los ninjas- Pausa- Ella… sus antepasados fueron todos ninjas, de hecho, pertenece a los Oniwabanshu… Así como yo a los del Juppon Gatana, que eran una familia de espadachines-

Ryoga y Kaito lo vieron con interés, cosa que notó Soujiro y sonrió nuevamente, como para desviar el tema.

Echizen se apoyó en la barra- ¿Sabes cómo manejar una espada, Soujiro?-

El muchacho cambió la expresión de su rostro por una algo vanidosa, pero que de cierta forma parecía sincera. Como si no se jactara de algo que no fuese cierto- Hai. De hecho, tenía el apodo de "tenken" incluso antes que Kaito-k… Kaito me lo pusiera-

El pelirrojo soltó un silbido- ¡Tenken no Soujiro! Que buen nombre para un samurai-

- Soy uno de los mejores-

- Oi, ¡Entonces no nos conviene tenerte de enemigo!-

Rieron nuevamente. Soujiro volviendo a ser el chico de siempre con su sonrisa infinita.

- Hay mucho que no sabemos de Seta- Murmuró Kaito luego de que Soujiro regresase a su lugar. Ryoga siguió con la mirada en las cuentas de las compras.

- Sí, pero ya lo dirá con el tiempo-

- O talvez no…-

La sonrisa de Kaito le dio entender a Ryoga que tramaba algo.

- ¿Qué, qué piensas hacer?-

- Hay otra forma para que suelte todo-

- ¿Cuál?- Ya temía la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Kaito se transformó en una demencial.

- Alcohol-

Pausa.

- Oye… ¿Y Riku?-

Vieron a todos lados.

- ¡La bodega!- Gritaron ambos y fueron en carrera hasta allá.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un cuadro muy bochornoso. Diva, con la gorra puesta, con el uniforme y siendo Wasashi, besando a Riku, quien tenía los ojos semi-abiertos y el rostro más rojo que nunca.

- ¡WASASHI!-

Se separaron. Riku casi dando un salto hacia atrás, y asustado. Diva, muy molesta.

- Eh, Riku… Ve con Soujiro- le dijo Ryoga, sintiendo pena por el niño que parecía muy confundido y muy apenado. No había mirado a nadie a la cara y llevaba el color escarlata de la inocencia en todo el rostro.

Taikobou se acercó lentamente- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Diva besó a Riku- Informó Ryoga. Taikobou casi se atora.

- Diva… ¡Tiene como 10 años!- Se quejó.

- ¡SE LOS DIJE!- Gritó histérico Kaito, tratando de encontrar las palabras para regañarla.

- Quince… ¡Pero no es lindo!- dijo la muchacha colocando mejor su gorra.

- ¡Diva, te van a meter presa por esto!- Gruñó Kaito, Diva lo miró ceñuda.

- Por favor…-

- ¡Lo…lo acabas de violar prácticamente!-

Encogiéndose de hombros la muchacha replicó como si no fuese nada- Solo lo besé-

- ¡Eso no era solo besar, señorita! Vi CIERTA cosa que podría decir lo contrario, sabes?-

- Oh vamos, tranquilícense… si no regresa mañana quiere decir que lo asusté y nunca más lo volveré a buscar…-

- ¿Lo prometes?-

- Hai-

- Bien, entonces, vamos a tu casa de una vez… si no queremos que Saya nos mate…

- Espera- dijo Ryoga- Quedamos con Riku de llevarlo a su casa…-

- Genial- habló Taikobou- Sabíamos que esto pasaría… Lidiemos con esto lo mejor que podamos, ¿Vale? Sin dramas…-

- ¡Voy a matar a esa mocosa, la acusaré con Saya, lo juro por Kami! ¡Jamás volverá a hacerlo otra vez!-

- Esa no es la actitud…- quiso interrumpir Taikobou, pero Kaito estaba demasiado fuera de sus casillas como para escucharlo.

- ¡OH CALLATE!-

Para cuando salieron a acompañar a Riku, todos estaban muy callados. Incluso Soujiro a quien Riku le había contado todo en murmullos. El/La única/o normal era Diva/Wasashi. Caminaba alegremente y tarareando. Incluso Riku lo/la miraba extrañado de su conducta despreocupada. De vez en cuando volteaba (Kaito había dicho que los separarían lo más que podían comenzando desde ese momento) y le lanzaba sonrisas y risitas coquetas, a lo que Riku sonrojado miraba al suelo… y Kaito fruncía el ceño.

- Ahí está otra vez, esta mocosa no aprende-

Llegaron a casa de Riku, le dieron un saludo de despedida algo torpe y se fueron, luego de ver que el padre de éste le abriese la puerta.

- Diva-chan…-

- No quiero escuchar más regaños- Cantó, Soujiro volvió a la carga.

- Diva-chan, sabe que estuvo mal lo que hizo hoy-

La muchacha se quitó el gorro y lució su cabello negruzco y largo. Se volvió hacia los chicos.

- ¡Bah!-

- Tenken ni te molestes. A ella muy poco le importa que nos boten del trabajo, como ella está allí sólo para ver a _su Riku_- Dijo parpadeando y simulando ser Diva, a lo que la muchacha lo miró algo retadora.

- No hice nada malo-

El castaño con una sonrisa tranquila replicó- Pero Diva-chan…Puede que se haya confundido…Recuerda que tú no existes ahí, existe Wasashi-kun y él pudo pensar que tú eras un chico de verdad…-

Ese detalle se les había escapado a todos… Hasta que Seta lo hizo salir y los chicos fueron golpeados por la dura, dura realidad.

- Mierda… ¡El piensa que eres un hombre!- Soltó Ryoga.

- Si…pero…-

- ¡Oh demonios! ¡SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO NOS METEN A LA CARCEL POR PERVERTIDOS!- Gritó Kaito, olvidando que estaban en la calle y que todos los veían como bichos raros.

- ¿A nosotros?-

- ¿!Quién nos mando a cuidar a esta mocosa que solo da problemas?!-

- ¡Hey!-

- Mándala con Saya y acúsala- Murmuró Taikobou.

- Si eso sonó tan maduro…- Intervino Ryoga.

- ¿Qué haremos?-

- Bien… tendrás que decirle que eres una mujer…- Miró a Diva quien hizo un puchero- Y si Touya lo descubre algún día… será mejor a que todo el mundo piense que eres un chico raro… o que aquí hay mozos pervertidos corruptores de menores…cuando aquí sólo hay uno…-

- ¿Así? ¿Cuál?-

- ¡Tu, Diva!- Dijeron todos a coro.

**O o o O**

- Rina, no quiero asustarte ni nada… Pero aquí hay muchas chicas con tu mismo uniforme… ¿No sería mejor que te lo cambiaras?-

La muchacha aludida sacudió graciosamente sus pulseras, y sonrió a Tatsuki- Es que hoy es sábado y tenemos permiso-

El centro comercial estaba muy lleno de muchachas, las fechas de las fiestas de graduación se acercaban, y todas buscaban el "vestido". Y no cualquier vestido, sino EL vestido.

- ¿Así, tu también? ¿Entonces porqué cuando fuimos a recogerte saliste por los muros y no por la entrada?- Preguntó Naga con un suspiro. Luchia estaba de brazo a brazo con Rina, quien por demás parecía incluso mayor que ella.

La muchacha empezó a reír- Bueno, técnicamente yo no-

Todas con gotitas.

- ¿Cómo que _técnicamente_? Eso es un eufemismo-

- Me castigaron por escaparme tantas veces… Aunque sólo me atraparon en la época que tenía el brazo lastimado, así que los guardianes escuchaban cuando saltaba-

Suspiro general.

- Ya decía yo que era muy extraño eso de ir por detrás del colegio y ayudarte con tu mochila…-

- Sí bueno… Detalles, detalles- Pausa- Ne, ¿Ya encontraste lo que querías Luchia?-

- Nop- Dijo mirando recién los escaparates- Todo es tan gris-

Las chicas miraron alrededor, estaban buscando el vestido de Luchia para la fiesta de graduación de Atobe. Y como conocían sus gustos el vestido debería ser rosado o de alguno de sus derivados.

Y todo era negro, plomo, azul y uno que otro celeste.

- El celeste te queda bien, Luchia. Al menos deberías probártelos-

Luchia hizo un mohín y fue hacia la siguiente tienda, donde un ejemplar celeste se veía.

- Nosotras también deberíamos probarnos algunos vestidos…- Propuso Tatsuki, a lo que las chicas asintieron- Talvez podremos comprarle alguno a Tomoe ya que estamos aquí-

- Es una talla más que yo- agregó Luchia, sonriendo- ¡Y yo se que le gusta a Tomoe-chan! ¡El marrón!-

Dejaron a la hiperactiva muchacha correr hacia dentro, Naga y Tatsuki suspiraron. Rina sonrió y la siguió.

Tatsuki había mejorado su humor, había hablado con Sakuno esa mañana y no tenia ganas de matarla como pensó. Ryoma sin embargo la estaba evitando, y se había cerrado en un mutismo aún increíble en él. Esa era la parte que le molestaba.

- No puedes esperar que todos sigan como antes- Le dijo de pronto Naga.

- Ah… Pero… No sé porqué tanto le afecta a él, si yo ni lo recuerdo. Lo que quiero decir es que sí me afecta, pero sólo por Ryoga. Con Ryoma… me daba vergüenza porque se notó que no tomo mucho (Naga corrigió: No tomas NADA), Sí, ya… no tomo nada… Pero de ahí a evitarlo y eso… Me parece algo exagerado-

- Hum, alguien está madurando-

Tatsuki rió.

- Ja, gracias. Me gustaría creer eso, pero la verdad no siento nada por Ryoma, nada de nada, así que una cosa así no me afecta mucho…-

- No como a él-

Pausa significativa. Tatsuki voltea a verla y en cuchicheo le pregunta- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Piensa, que si a él le afecta tanto… ¿No crees que siente algo por ti?-

La muchacha la miró escéptica- Ay por Kami, Naga. Le afecta porque es un crío y mi novio es su hermano. Y tú sabes la relación entre Ryoga y Ryoma. Se adoran, a pesar que Ryoma no lo soporta-

- Bueno, yo no lo conozco tanto, sólo digo que es una posibilidad, ¿Le has contado a Oishi?-

La pelirroja rió con nerviosismo- ¿Estás loca? ¿Y que me de el grito de mi vida como casi lo hace cuando le conté lo de Ryoga? No, Oishi es muy puritano… Y va a hacer drama, y ya suficiente tengo con el que hace Ryoma. Por cierto, ¿Crees que deba hablar con él?-

- ¿Qué crees tú?-

- Que sí. Aunque a este paso tendré que secuestrarlo para que me escuche. Se le ha dado por casi colgarme cuando llamo a Ryoga-

Rina aplaudió.

- ¡Ese es perfecto!-

Voltearon hacia Luchia, con un vestido celeste largo y elegante, mostrando los hombros bronceados, se veía muy bonita. Pero para romper la magia de mujer elegante, soltó una risita aniñada y dio un pequeño salto. Sip, esa era Luchia Nagisa.

- ¿Te gusta ese?- Preguntó Rina. Luchia asintió rápidamente. Rina se volvió hacia las chicas sonriendo nerviosa- El único problema es que le gustan como 12 más-

Tatsuki se levantó- Luchia, no podemos comprar los 12 vestidos-

- Maa… ¿Porqué no, Suki-suki?- Dijo lamentándose y tomando los 12 vestidos entre sus brazos, como para protegerlos del horrible destino que era llevar sólo un vestido a una fiesta y no los doce.

- Ya suelta esos. No vas a ir a doce fiestas, sólo a una. Y dudo que uses esos vestidos en otra fiesta que no sea formal…- Regañó la pelirroja.

- ¡Pero… son tan bonitos!-

- Escoge uno- Soltó Naga. Luchia se mordió el labio inferior como una niña regañada.

- El celeste- dijo a media voz, al parecer, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Bien- Rina le ofreció su brazo y Luchia lo aceptó, sin decir una palabra. Pagaron por el vestido y salieron. Al pasar por una tienda de chocolates Luchia sonrió feliz y olvidó el incidente del vestido y fue a comprarse el más grande pote con chocolate y helado encima.

- Que bueno que ya se resolvió ese asunto entre Ryoga, Ryoma y tú- Comentó Rina, a lo que Tatsuki se encogió de hombros. Naga supuso que Tatsuki ya se lo había contado a Rina.

Las tres habían pedido un café en el Starbucks, Luchia seguía pidiendo su chocolate (Puede tardar…).

- Felizmente Ryoga no es vengativo… de lo contrario hubiese ligado con tu hermana…- Volvió a decir la colegiala fugitiva.

Con una gotita de sudor, Tatsuki replicó- Pero yo no tengo hermana, tengo a Eiji… y a mis tres hermanos mayores-

- Ves muchas telenovelas Rina…(-.-U)- Sentenció Naga.

- Bueno, crean o no, esas cosas pasan en la vida real…(o.ó)- dijo la otra tomando un sorbo rápido de su café bien cargado y nada descafeinado.

- Insisto- dijo Naga, moviendo su bebida caliente.

- Cierto, ¿Los vestidos?-

- ¿Qué vestidos?-

- Falta una semana para la fiesta de graduación… ¿No piensan ir?-

Pausa.

- …-

Caos.

- ¡LOS VESTIDOS!- Gritó Tatsuki, casi derrumbando la mesa.

- Dijiste que nos lo probaríamos en esa tienda…-

- Lo olvidé completamente…¡Muy bien, tomen rápido!-

Las tres bebieron sus cafés a la velocidad luz.

- Y Rina, ¿Tu también vas?- Preguntó la pelirroja levantándose para ir con Luchia que ya cargaba un Súper Helado de Chocolate, sobre chocolate con chispas de chocolate y galletas de chocolate.

- Si, voy con Kaidoh- Dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿Así? ¿Te lo ha pedido ya?-

- No, pero lo hará-

Todas con gotitas.

- ¿Pero cómo Kaidoh puede ir si es fiesta de graduación? Ellos no se gradúan- Dijo Naga, con lógica.

Rina se encogió de hombros- Su entrenadora los ha invitado, es como una despedida para Tezuka… Supongo…-

Naga y Tatsuki asintieron.

Pausa.

- Espera, ¿Y tu como sabes eso?-

La muchacha rió nerviosamente, presintiendo que había metido la pata- Bien, hablo mucho con Fuji… O espera… Creo que fue la misma entrenadora… No sé… Talvez lo escuché por ahí-

Naga la miró sospechosamente.

- De todas formas… Yo quiero algo rojo, granate… Es mi color- Dijo Rina con coquetería. Jaló a Luchia y comió algo de su helado.

- Pues, yo quiero algo… verde… o plomo…-

- A mi me da igual, con tal que sea oscuro…-

Tatsuki sonrió y al ver un vestido que le gustó, llamó a todas para entrar a la tienda.

**O o o O**

Sakuno no había hablado mucho. No estaba molesta, ni siquiera algo celosa. Sólo se sentía mal por cómo Tatsuki y Ryoma habían reaccionado a la noticia. Y también temía por Ryoga, esperaba que no terminase con Tatsuki por algo así.

Tomoka no sabía nada, por supuesto. Había preferido dejar el tema atrás y no publicarlo. Si la muchacha se enteraba ella sería la primera en pedir la hoguera para Tatsuki, por engañar a Ryoga-sama y besar a su Ryoma-sama.

Para la muchacha de las trenzas enterarse por boca del mismo Ryoma no fue fácil, el tenista la había tenido en "espera" por más de cinco minutos. Parecía querer evitar el tema, y luego de pronto le salió con voz baja y avergonzada. Sí, Ryoma avergonzado.

Cuando se lo dijo ella estaba completamente atónita, pero luego se dio cuenta que él estaba profundamente arrepentido, tanto, que parecía esperar un castigo por su parte. Pero ella no hizo nada de eso, sólo le preguntó si quería acompañarla al día siguiente a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de graduación de los sempais.

Y para su gran sorpresa él había ido a recogerla a su casa para ver los vestidos al día siguiente

Miró los estantes delante suyo y vio cómo Ryoma se revolvía incómodo, con las manos en los bolsillos, ella suspiró.

- Ryoma, sé… sabemos que no te gusta esto. Talvez debas regresar, puedo terminar de comprar sola…-

- No-

Aquel carácter frío le indicaba que se lo merecía, se merecía todo por haber besado a la novia de su hermano. Ryoma lo sabía muy bien, no había podido ver a la cara a su hermano en la mañana y había esperado cobardemente a que se fuera a su trabajo para levantarse. Tampoco quería volver a ver a Tatsuki Kikumaru, y a pesar de que ella había llamado todo el fin de semana, él había contestado muy autómata una sola vez, las otras veces había dejado a Nanako que contestase.

El sábado por ejemplo, Tachibana y Sakuno habían ido a cocinar, y Ryoga se mostró normal, y él apenas salió de su dormitorio con la excusa de que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, Ryoga había asentido y le había revuelto el cabello…COMO SIEMPRE. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, se sentía mal, terriblemente mal.

Ni siquiera con Sakuno se sentía TAN mal.

El domingo habían comido en familia, y se inventó un dolor de estómago y no se levantó de la cama todo el día, Ryoga le había llevado sopa y pastillas, el las tiró a la basura y la sopa ni la tocó.

Le dolía, un sentimiento negro en su estómago.

- Ryoma, ya hablamos de esto…-

El evitó su mirada.

- Hmpp…-

- ¿Porqué Ryoga se molestaría contigo? No lo hiciste a propósito- Dijo la muchacha con cuidado. Ryoma no dejaba de evitar su mirada.

- Porque yo lo hubiese odiado si hacía lo mismo- Sentenció. Sakuno se sonrojó.

¿Lo hubiera odiado? ¿Eso era cierto? Ni siquiera porque se haya ido tantos años había llegado a odiarlo… ¿A quién quería engañar?

- Ryoma…-

- Yo pensaba mucho en ella- Confesó, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Sakuno calló. Cualquier cosa que iba a decir quedó en el aire.

- ¿Estás… te…?-

Ryoma giró la cabeza hacia ella, con un ceño en la frente- No. La hermana de Eiji-sempai no me gusta- Suspiro- Pero igual he pensado mucho en ella-

Era cierto. Sus ojos decían eso. El nudo en la garganta que tenía Sakuno se esfumó. Suspiró en alivio.

- Es tu amiga. Eso es-

Ahora Ryoma le dio una mirada escéptica. ¿Amiga? ¿La hermana de Eiji-sempai? ¿DESDE CUANDO?

Las risitas de Sakuno lo sacaron de sus pensamientos- Es por eso que pensabas mucho en ella, estabas preocupado- Dijo con una mirada tierna, como cuando se enteró que a Ryoma no le era indiferente la situación de no-titular de Momoshiro. Ryoma hizo una mueca con los labios y volvió la cabeza al lado contrario, como queriendo sacar la idea de su cabeza.

- De todas maneras, no quería besarla-

Y no lo había hecho, Tatsuki le había dicho que fue ella quien, aparentemente, lo hizo. En fin, detalles, detalles.

- Ya lo sé-

Por primera vez en su vida, Ryoma Echizen se sentía un perfecto estúpido.

- Tienes que hablar con Ryoga-kun-

No. No. De ninguna forma.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

- Aa, ¿Qué me queda?-

Sakuno volvió a reír, y se fijó en un vestido muy bonito, y fue a preguntar por él, Ryoma la siguió, profundamente dentro de sus pensamientos.

_La hermana de Eiji-sempai se acercaba indecisamente. Le hizo fruncir el ceño porque __tenía cara de problemas. ¿Había pasado algo con su hermano?_

_Se disculpó rápidamente con Sakuno, y a su sorpresa lo jaló por la manga, haciendo que la siga. Antes que protestase (Y lo hizo pero ella lo ignoró), lo llevó hacia fuera, donde Naga hablaba con el buchou. Ambos se quedaron en el lumbral, sin ser vistos por la pareja. La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un rincón oscuro de la casa._

_- Bien…-_

_Dijo, y ahora Ryoma estaba bastante curioso._

_- ¿Qué?- Espetó, ¿Es que nadie captaba la indirecta de que "Estaba ocupado"?_

_- Ryoma… Pasó algo en la fiesta- Dijo dramáticamente. El frunció nuevamente el ceño. ¿Algo? ¿Se refería a su ejem, incidente con las bebidas?._

_- ¿Qué cosa?-_

_- Es que al parecer… nosotros…-__ Pausa-… Nosotros nos besamos- Dijo con voz muy baja y la cara pálida._

_Ryoma esperó unos segundos._

_- ¿Estas bromeando, no?-_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, enojada- ¿Qué? __Si claro, mi gran sueño es besarte… ¡No seas tonto! ¿Crees que inventaría algo así porque sí?-_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que eso pasó? Yo no lo recuerdo- Sentenció ofendido._

_Ella se revolvió incómoda __- Porque, bueno… Fuji y Tomoe lo vieron…- _

_Sin querer __frunció sus labios. Ni hablar, se lo estaba inventando, ¡El no recordaba haber hecho eso!_

_- __Bien-_

_- ¿Hm?- dijo, estaba mirando a Sakuno de reojo._

_- ¿Qué haremos tarado?-_

_El insulto rebotó en Ryoma, que estaba ahora más preocupado en otra cosa. ¿Habia besado a la chica? ¿En qué momento? Definitivamente el alcohol estaba en su lista negra__- Aa, yo le diré a Sakuno, tendrás que arreglártelas con mi hermano…-_

_Al ver su encogimiento de hombros, Tatsuki tuvo ganas de matarlo porque le importaba muy poco su situación. Se mordió el labio inferior._

Suspiro. Tendría que hablar definitivamente con Ryoga, así eso significase que el muchacho le reclamara de por vida y que su situación actual cambiase drásticamente.

**O o o O**

Eiji pateó su quinta lata en la calle, mientras esperaba que Fuji, Momo, Inui y Kawamura terminaran de jugar dobles. Impaciente movió sus piernas, ¡Donde estaba Oishi! ¡Le había dicho que tenían que llegar TEMPRANO!

Bufó y gruñó. Muy enojado. Muy muy enojado.

Un gusanito le preguntó calladamente si ese comportamiento tenia que ver con lo que había escuchado ayer, en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus tenis nuevos rechinaron cuando el negó fuertemente en su cabeza.

Jamás. El solo quería a Tomoe-chan como amiga. No odiaba a su buchou. ¡Claro que no!

¿Pero le tenía envidia? ¿Celos?, preguntó aquel bicho molesto dentro de él.

- ¡No!-

Oishi le quedó viendo como si estuviera loco. Comprensivo como era, se sentó a su lado, esperando que el muchacho no le arrojase algo porque con el humor que llevaba más el parecido entre su hermana y él se notaba.

_Tezuka-san._

_Me gusta._

Ahogó otro gruñido de frustración.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- ¡No!-

No le sucedía nada. ¡Nada! Todo mundo puede tener un mal día. ¿Cierto?

- Oishi-kun…- Dijo luego de unos minutos, algo temeroso, en voz baja. Bastante arrepentido por haber gritado al subcapitan. El otro muchacho se volvió a verlo, le dio palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Ya estas mejor Eiji? Talvez deberíamos jugar de una vez porque parece que Kawamura ya se está cansando…-

El negó- Primero… Tengo que preguntarte algo…-

Se mordía los labios. OH OH.

Eso era mala señal. ¡Muy mala!- Pregúntame lo que quieras Eiji, ojala pueda responderte-

Luego de mucho pensar en cómo formular la pregunta, Eiji habló.

- ¿Cómo sé cuándo me gusta alguien como amigo o… como para algo más, nyah?-

Sonrojo.

Sonrojo.

Sonrojo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?-

- Es que…- Juega con sus dedos, hasta que una BRILLANTE IDEA se le cruza por la mente- ¡Oh! Tengo un amigo…- Gotitas por parte de Oishi-… que se siente muy raro alrededor de una amiga…-

- Sé más específico…-

- Bien, siente… que quisiera que ella se quedara más tiempo con él, que le siguiese hablando… Aunque sea de matemáticas… Y… Y… No le gusta que hable de otros chicos…-

- Ajá- Mas gotitas. Si no estaba mal, de quien hablaba era de Tomoe, la amiga de Tatsuki. Que lío.

- Y… El quiere lo mejor para ella. Incluso si quiere estar con otro chico-

Mentira, dijo el gusanito. ¡Mentira! ¡Quieres que esté contigo, sólo contigo!

Ignorando aquellos gritillos, Eiji siguió- ¿Cómo hago?-

- Creo que sólo la quieres de amiga, Eiji- Dijo Oishi, meditando. El pelirrojo suspiró y ahogó un "Oh", por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado, tanto, que no había notado que con ello se había delatado con Oishi. El sub-capitán sonrió.

- ¿Quieres jugar ya?-

- Hai-

**O o o O**

- ¡Tadaima!-

Ryoga prácticamente tiró sus tenis, estaba muy cansado y sólo pensaba en su cama.

- ¡Hola!-

El muchacho casi tuvo su primer infarto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente por unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Tatsuki Kikumaru hecha un desastre y con algo en las manos.

Algo negro y extraño. Ryoga rogaba interiormente para que aquello no fuese una cena sorpresa.

- ¡Mira lo que te hice!-

Interiormente Ryoga notó cuánto Kami-sama lo debía odiar.

- Aa… Interesante Suki-chan…-

La mirada y la sonrisa nerviosa de Echizen fueron suficientes para que ella notase que había algo mal. Y estaba en sus manos.

- Está horrible, ¿Verdad?- Caminó hacia la basura y lo tiró- ¡Lo intenté de veras, pero no entiendo nada! ¿Cuánto se supone que es un "poco"? ¿Una cuchara? ¿Dos? ¿Toda la botella? ¡Y que es eso de marinar! Te juro que no entiendo palabra… ¡Debía haber ordenado! ¡Soy tan tonta! Ahora tu madre me matará cuando vea la cocina-

- Maaa… No creo que…- Entra a la cocina y ve el desastre- ¡Kami-sama!-

No la iba a matar, al menos no rápidamente. ¡Esa cocina estaba hecha un desastre! Y crean que Ryoga sabe mucho de desastres "culinarios". Los platos llenos de… una masa extraña y verdosa. Todas las botellas abiertas y regando el piso. Humo saliendo del horno. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Era eso un ojo lo que había en una de las sartenes?

- ¿Ves? Apesto. Nunca más vuelvo a coger una olla-

Con furia tomó un cucharón y lo blandió como si de una espada se tratase. Con cuidado el muchacho se la quitó.

- Creo que estoy deacuerdo contigo, Suki-chan… Pero va, si querías… hacerme una sorpresa… Vale, la hiciste. No se me pasó por la cabeza que vendrías a destruir la cocina de mi madre…-

Risas. Tatsuki le golpeó un brazo.

- ¡Tarado! Ahora que haré…Tu madre sin duda me matará…- Repitió.

- Maaa… Creo que yo no tengo la culpa de eso…-

Se quedaron viendo.

- Tenemos que limpiar esto…-

- ¿Tenemos?- Ryoga repite escéptico. Pero luego parece pensárselo mejor y se acerca a Tatsuki que ahora está de espaldas.

- Mmm, Suki-chan…-

- ¿Hmmm?- Dice ella fregando las ollas. Ryoga pone sus manos en los hombros de ella, apoyándose para hablar en su oído.

- El cuarto de invitados tiene seguro…- dijo con voz ronca.

- …- Tatsuki soltó la olla estrepitosamente y antes que reaccionara una voz, igual de ronca y cantarina que la primera, habló.

- Sí, y tu padre está aquí, jovencito-

Ambos saltaron.

- ¡Viejo!-

- ¡Señor Echizen!-

Ejem.

Si, frente a ellos salía del cuarto con cara de somnoliento el señor Echizen, y con cara de pervertido también.

- Ajá, ahora… ¿Se van a portar bien o tengo que decirle lo que he visto a tu madre?- Dijo viendo a Ryoga con cara de "QUE ORGULLOSO QUE ESTOY!". Aún así Nanjiroh era conciente de que un padre no tendría que decir eso. Aunque fuese un padre como él.

- Oyaji hipócrita- Se escuchó una voz por la entrada.

- Oh… El mocoso ya llegó- Dijo el viejo con las manos bajo la nuca. Mientras tanto Tatsuki entraba en shock. No se supone que ellos estarían ahí. La mamá de Ryoga la había dejado entrar (Y usar la cocina) por que le pareció un bonito gesto cocinarle a Ryoga. Seguramente no sabía que la pelirroja en su vida había hecho algo más que ensaladas (Y esto realmente no cuenta). Ahora resulta que estaba Nanjiroh. Y Ryoma. Frunció el ceño. ¡El viejo pervertido no había despertado con todo el alboroto que había hecho pero sí cuando Ryoga flirteaba con ella! ¡Ese viejo…!

- Uh… Hola- Dijo Ryoma sin verla.

Oh… ok. Eso fue… extraño.

- Ryoma- Dijo, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga decía "Chibi-suke". Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

- Tenemos que hablar- Otra vez los dos. Ryoma los miraba alternativamente, despreocupado.

- Aa…- dijo el menor.


	10. I Parte: Pequeños Grandes Problemas

**N/A:** Eh… ahora qué?

Ryoma: ¬¬ Alimentarnos sería buena idea…

No, siento que me olvido de algo… Mmm… 

Soujiro: Descuide, esperaremos hasta que lo recuerde n.n

Ohh… ¡Gracias!

Ryoga & Ryoma: ¬¬

Soujiro: n.n

Oh no.

Ryoma & Ryoga: O.O Que?

¡¡Olvidé apagar el horno!!

Ryoga: T.T Noooo

Antes que vaya a la cocina a evitar un desastre… Tengo muy poco tiempo y quiero publicar este capitulo lo antes posible (Irónico, no? XD), les prometo que a la próxima (Me voy a demorar menos, no se preocupen) les respondo los reviews!

Pairings: RYOSAKU! RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn, SempaisxOC, KintarouxNarumi, DanxKurumi

_PoT no me pertenece, de lo contrario no hubiera necesitado estudiar y estaría en estos momentos nadando en un mar de yens…:D_

_Por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a Alex-chan Kyiozumi (Al menos la parte de DivaxRiku), ¡Me gustó mucho "Freedom" _

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

**Capítulo 10: Pequeños Grandes Problemas**

Ryoga dio tres vueltas alrededor de la sala, su padre lo miró escudriñador. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? Definitivamente el estar nervioso no iba con Ryoga. A la cuarta vuelta Nanjiroh no pudo más y lo detuvo.

- Je, tranquilo muchacho. No des más vueltas que me mareas. ¿Por qué no haces algo más productivo y te pones a limpiar lo que ha hecho tu noviecita? ¿Eh?-

Ryoga se detuvo, pero no escuchó nada de lo que dijo Nanjiroh. Tenia la mirada fija en la pareja que hablaba afuera, en el patio. Veía la espalda de su hermano y el perfil de Tatsuki. Ella hablaba y él miraba algo que llevaba en las manos. 

Tanto se había preocupado por los sentimientos de su hermano, que no se había puesto a analizar los suyos. 

A Ryoga no le iban los celos, era demasiado autosuficiente, demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar (Incluso en la intimidad de su mente) que podría haber alguien mejor que él. Pero si había uno, ese era su hermano.

Nunca había celado a Ryoma. Es decir, el muchacho era un completo desastre en tenis cuando joven. Ahora era mucho mejor, y eso lo hacía feliz. Era su hermano, quería que fuese el mejor, sabía que podía. 

Pero esto no era un partido de tenis, esto era su Tatsuki y el que ella y su hermano se hayan besado.

La verdad, es que estaba molesto. Mas no sabía con quién estarlo. No podía con Chibi-suke porque no estaba conciente, tampoco Suki-chan porque ella no recordaba nada hasta que Fuji y Tomoe se lo dijeron. ¿Entonces con quién? ¿Con las compañías de bebidas alcohólicas? ¿O por el estúpido del barman por dar alcohol a menores?

Hasta que terminó molestándose con él mismo. No había dado mucho tiempo a su relación con Tatsuki y la estaba dejando de lado. El no era alguien de compromisos largos, ni siquiera de compromisos. Pero algo en esa pelirroja le decía que iban a seguir adelante, juntos. Y a eso se aferraba, porque era ella la única, aparte de su familia, que lo había aceptado como era. Como el hijo adoptivo de Nanjiroh Echizen que fugó de su casa a los 9 años. Como un casi don nadie. Porque así se sentía Ryoga, agradecía infinitamente a los Echizen por haberle dado una vida, pero ese no era él. Su padre y su madre verdaderos, totalmente incógnitos. ¿Habrán muerto? ¿Acaso se perdió? ¿Acaso lo estarían buscando ahora mismo?

Negó la cabeza. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. Ya había dejado el tema a un lado, ya había decidido que era un Echizen, que tenia un hermano menor llamado Ryoma, un padre pervertido y una madre comprensiva como Rinko-san.

Miró de reojo a su padre que estaba apoyado sobre la pared frente a él, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona.

Talvez pudiese preguntarle…

- Viejo…-

El Samurai abrió uno de sus ojos, y como siempre que lo llamaran así, apareció un tic.

- … ¿Supiste quienes eran mis verdaderos padres?-

No lo dijo con temor, lo dijo tranquilamente. Aquella tranquilidad confundió a Nanjiroh que por demás no esperaba tal pregunta.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿De que hablas?-

- Los verdaderos, ¿No te dijeron si estaban vivos?- Preguntó nuevamente Ryoga.

Nanjiroh hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

- No, no me dijeron nada de los padres-

Ryoga soltó un "Oh" y volvió a su antigua posición. Nanjiroh lo vio un rato y suspiró- Pero conocía a tu madre. Era una amiga mía, y luego de que ella…-

- ¿Murió?- 

El Samurai asintió ausentemente, su rostro sin rastros de burla.

- Sí, no tenía con quién dejarte, la carta que me escribió pidiendo que cuidara de ti nunca llegó porque se perdió. Pude localizarte porque me enteré de lo que le pasó, e incluso en el Testamento decía algo así…-

- ¿Y mi padre?- Dijo tragando difícilmente. Nanjiroh lo miraba suspicaz, captando cada gesto y movimiento, con eso pudo sacar que Ryoga estaba asustado por la respuesta. 

- ¿Tu padre…?- Nanjiroh se rascó descuidadamente la cabeza- No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo-

- Ah… Ella… ¿Cómo era?-

El mayor rió como recordando un chiste- Era muy ingeniosa, jugaba tenis y era muy buena en eso. También era graciosa e inteligente, aunque… recuerdo que le gustaba viajar, no podía estar en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo…-

Ryoga sonrió melancólicamente, no recordaba mucho de su vida antes de llegar a casa de los Echizen. Sólo fragmentos, unos pocos relacionados con una gran casa y unos brazos que lo animaban a lanzarse sobre ellos.

Las voces en el patio se hacían más claras, signo de que Ryoma y Tatsuki ya terminaban su conversación y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Ryoga pudo ver cómo Tatsuki le tendía la mano francamente a su hermano.

- ¿Amigos?-

El menor la vio por unos segundos, bajó su gorra y murmuró…

- Mada Mada Dane-

La muchacha levantó una ceja - ¿Qué significa eso?-

- Aún te falta mucho…- Dijo el príncipe sonriendo ampliamente y levantando la cabeza. 

Ryoga y Nanjiroh cerraron algo los ojos esperando la explosión de la pelirroja. Que llegó con toda su fuerza.

¡PLOM!

- ¡Eres un mocoso tarado!-

- ¡Itai!-

Dentro Nanjiroh reía entre dientes, vio a Ryoga como esperando su reacción, que no vino- Hey, ¿No vas a salvar a tu hermano?-

- Eh… claro…- Dijo indeciso. Salió al patio donde Tatsuki ahorcaba a Ryoma- Suki-chan…-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Mejor deja de ahorcarlo-

Cuando lo soltó, Ryoma dijo algo como "Loca" y se fue a bañar. Karupin lo siguió, maullando indignado a Tatsuki por atreverse a dañar a su amo.

- Bueno…-

La pelirroja jugó con sus dedos- Bueno…-

Silencio.

- Oi, Suki-chan- Tatsuki volvió a mirarlo, estaba a sólo unos cuántos centímetros- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?-

- EJEM-

Ambos saltaron. Habían olvidado la presencia del viejo samurai.

Ryoga rió nerviosamente y miró a otro lado- Ea, hablamos luego…-

- Ajá- Respondió la muchacha sonrojada- ¡Hasta luego señor Echizen!-

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Ryoga cerraba la puerta, se volvió a su padre.

- Maa, viejo. Tu sí sabes cómo ser impertinente-

Con una sonrisa que era similar a la de su hijo, respondió con sorna- No quiero ser abuelo tan pronto, muchacho-

El más joven soltó una franca carcajada, dándose la vuelta añadió- Aunque ya estás en la edad, viejo-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Nuevamente el tic.

Ondeando una mano, Ryoga trató de calmar a su padre- Nada, nada…-

- ¡Retráctate, jovencito!-

- Maaa, viejo… No te lo tomes tan a pecho-

**O o o O**

Tomoe miraba completamente impávida al vestido frente a ella, de ahí a Luchia, de ahí a Rina. Estaban las tres en la sala de Tatsuki, Rina aún seguía con su uniforme verde olivo, mientras que Luchia ya se había cambiado. 

- ¿Qué se supone que haga yo con esto, Luchia?-

- ¡Ponértelo, claro!- 

Rina comenzó a jugar con los bordes de los cojines, evitando la mirada desesperada de Tomoe.

- Pero… Yo…-

- Luchia cree que irás a la fiesta de graduación de los chicos…- Interrumpió la morena sintiendo pena por la chica de lentes. La rubia saltó.

- ¡Hai! Tomoe-chan se va a ver taaaaaan linda… ¡Escogí el vestido más bonito para ti!-

Reprimiendo una mueca de asco, Tomoe vio el vestido en su totalidad. Bien, era bonito. Pero seguramente no se vería tan bonito en ella. 

Se notaba que su amiga había puesto mucho esfuerzo en encontrarlo, además, era azul oscuro, su color favorito.

- El de Suki-suki es verde esmeralda, el de Luchia es celeste, el de Naga-chan es negro y el de Rina-chan es rojo granate- añadió la rubia contando con los dedos infantilmente.

A esto Rina soltó una risita cómplice.

- Si, que bien Luchia… Pero… Yo…- Pausa- Nadie me ha invitado a esa fiesta-

Esperaba que Luchia no se le quedara viendo con cara de pena, pero eso hizo. 

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero… Tomoe-chan!-

- No es nada, pero… No debiste. Ahora no podrás regresarlo, y de seguro ha costado una fortuna… Lástima…- Dijo la muchacha castaña, subiéndose los lentes que empezaban a resbalársele por la nariz.

Sí que era una lástima, Luchia había empezado a hipar y sus ojos se volvían acuosos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

- Oh Kami, no-

Esto es, hasta que sonó el timbre. La primera que saltó fue Tomoe, y por la sorpresa, Luchia dejó de hipar.

Escucharon a Tomoe decir que "Eiji estaba ocupado arriba" y que "Tatsuki no estaba en casa". Kawamura apareció en la sala junto con la castaña. Saludó a Luchia que dio un gritillo junto con "Ohayou!" y Rina que hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Buscas a Eiji?- Dijo Tomoe- Porque creo que ha salido y…-

Pausa- En realidad… No busco a Eiji…-

- ¿A Tatsuki? Porque tampoco…-

Kawamura se puso rojo de turbación- No, te buscaba a ti-

Los labios de las tres muchachas se curvaron en un "Oh!" y callaron, lo que hizo a Kawamura ponerse más rojo.

Miró a Rina y a Luchia.

Muy elocuentemente.

- Er… Luchia, mejor nos vamos- Dijo Rina levantándose y arrastrando a la rubia hacia la cocina. 

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero si quiero escuchar!-

Tomoe se sintió incómoda luego de aquella escena, en realidad conocía muy poco a Kawamura y no sabía que quería hablar con ella. No es que no le agradara, en verdad sí, pero… 

- Así que…-

- Ah…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando para luego darse una sonrisa tímida.

- Lo siento- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron otra vez.

- Supongo que sabes del baile de graduación que dará Seigaku en Enero, ¿Cierto?- Dijo, sentándose en donde hace unos minutos estaba Rina. Tomoe asintió.

- Ajá. Me extrañó que fuese en Enero, generalmente es en Diciembre…-

- Ha sido por la nieve… Todas las escuelas lo han postergado, el tiempo no se ve nada bien y ya han cerrado tres veces el colegio y…-

- Kawamura, hablabas de la fiesta. ¿Qué con eso?- Interrumpió educadamente la castaña.

Al notar que inconcientemente había desviado el tema, el sub capitán se ruborizó.

- Tenemos que ir con pareja…-

Ahora la nerviosa era la muchacha. 

¿Con pareja? Eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo en la cocina seguido por un "¡Estamos bien!", a lo que poco prestaron importancia.

Se sentía bien, decidió Tomoe, que alguien te pidiese ser pareja de baile. ¡Y no como última opción!... ¿O si?-

- ¿Fui la última opción?- Preguntó peligrosamente. Kawamura empalideció.

- ¡No, no! De hecho, hoy nos dijeron que debíamos llevar pareja… Y vine hacia aquí-

- ¿Porqué no Rina? Ella parece gustarte…-

El muchacho se puso granate- Ella ya tiene pareja…-

- Entiendo- Pausa- Está bien. Además ¿Porqué no? Ya tengo el vestido-

Pese a todo se sentía feliz. Le sonrió al tenista que desconcertado por el gesto se la devolvió.

- Entonces… ¡Gracias!- Pausa- Dile a Eiji que mañana estaremos en mi restaurante, por si quiere ir…-

- Yo le diré, descuida-

Para cuando Luchia y Rina asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta temiendo interrumpir algún "Momento Romántico", Tomoe ya despedía a Kawamura.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo luego de haber cerrado la puerta al muchacho.

Ambas jóvenes tenían sonrisas bufonas y picaronas en sus caras.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada…-

En sonido de la llave contra la cerradura las hizo girar, era Tatsuki con las mejillas enrojecidas (¿Por la nieve? ¿Por…otra cosa?) y ojos turbados. Se quitó el gran abrigo y lo tiró en el perchero, volviéndose al sofá dispuesta a depositarse en él.

- Rinaaaa…-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó amablemente la colegiala.

- ¿Dejaste mi vestido arriba?-

- Yep, yep-

La muchacha suspiró. 

- Bien, porque Ryoga y Ryoma van al baile-

- No es el único, todos los del equipo de tennis ganador del Torneo Nacional irán. Sólo porque la entrenadora es Sumire-sensei- Dijo Tomoe- Hoy me lo ha dicho Kawamura-

- ¿Ha estado aquí?- Dijo la pelirroja despertando.

- ¡Taka-san ha pedido de pareja a Moe-chan!- Dijo Luchia saltando se alegría- ¡Maa, quiero ver el anillo! ¡Quiero verlo!-

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿QUE ANILLO?-

- Vamos Luchia- Intervino Rina con una sonrisa confidencial- Es su pareja de baile, no se van a casar…-

La rubia soltó una risita cantarina- Lo siento Moe-chan… Creo que confundí las situaciones…-

Tomoe no podía estar de más colores.

- ¡Que bien!- Dijo Tatsuki, dándole una palmada a la consternada muchacha.

- Sí, supongo. Al menos ya tendré dónde usar este vestido…-

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta las hace girar, es Eiji con su madre. Y millones de bolsas del súper. Al verlas con sonrisas bufonas, la madre preguntó que pasaba, como quién pregunta por el clima.

- ¡Kawamura es pareja de Moe-chan!-

- ¿Así?-

Seguidos de gritillos felices de Luchia, Eiji se retiró lo más sigilosamente posible de la cocina, murmurando cosas indefinibles a su compañero. Aún arriba podía escuchar las felicitaciones de su propia madre a la muchacha, que ahora sabía de sobra, le gustaba.

**O o o O**

- Sabes Chibi-suke… Hay cosas en la vida que uno debe aguantar como hombre y hacerlas. Es así, te lo digo yo que he tenido que trabajar en lo que he podido para poder vivir… -

- Eso fue porque te escapaste- Soltó Ryoma con enojo, quitando un mechón de su cabello de su sudorosa frente. Ryoga chasqueó, ni siquiera se molestó en replicar.

- … Así como ahora…- Ver escena total con Ryoga y Ryoma limpiando la cocina con Nanjiroh vigilando que lo hagan bien leyendo su "periódico"- …Nosotros no hicimos nada…-

- Fue tu novia-

-… Pero aún así tenemos que limpiar…- Repuso el apuesto chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Porque sino su madre los matará… ¡Apúrense y dejen la charla para otro momento!- dijo Nanjiroh sin quitar la vista del diario.

- Es suficiente, ya me cansé- Dijo Ryoma, levantándose y tirando el trapeador a una cubeta cerca. 

- ¡Vamos Chibi-suke! Falta poco…-

- Bien, entonces terminarás pronto. Yo me voy-

Nanjiroh lo detuvo con un simple "Ryoma".

- ¿Qué?-

- Tienes que ayudar a tu hermano-

- No lo haré, no hice nada de esto. Fue su novia-

El viejo Samurai pareció pensársela, luego lo reconsideró y asintió- Mmm… Cierto. Deacuerdo, puedes irte-

Ryoga vio con desaprobación a su hermano desertar hacia su dormitorio.

- Oi, ¡Eso no es justo, viejo!-

- Si lo es- Pausa- No me cuestiones, jovencito. Recuerdo que no fue Ryoma a quien atrapé haciendo cosas indebidas con su novia- Ryoga bufó- Apuesto a que a tu madre le encantaría saber eso…-

Glup.

Ryoga empezó a fregar más rápido.

Cuando el mayor entró al cuarto con cara de haber trabajado sin parar, Ryoma estaba echado en su cama, jugando con una pelota.

Ryoga colapsó en su cama. Ryoma lo vio de reojo.

- Me alegra que Suki-chan y tú ya hayan hablado…-

El menor no le hace caso y sigue tirando y cogiendo la pelota, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Al fin al cabo, no lo hiciste adrede… o mejor dicho, conciente, ¿No chibi-suke?-

El príncipe gruñe.

- No te debes sentir mal, no fue tu culpa…- Dijo Ryoga, con un sorprendente aire comprensivo de padre a un hijo que ha cometido una falta- Tampoco la de ella…-

Ryoma deja de tirar la pelota y dice algo en tono muy bajo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ella no me gusta- Repite.

El mayor se levanta, sentándose en el borde de su cama- Lo sé. ¿Le has contado a Sakuno-chan?- No deja que Ryoma conteste y simplemente dice- Claro que se lo contaste… En fin… No te preocupes Chibi-suke… Dos hermanos Echizen no lo serían sin un problema así. ¿Porqué seremos tan condenadamente guapos?- Risa- Es una maldición…-

Ryoma lo mira con cara de no aprobar sus bromas. La misma cara que curiosamente pone Rinko cada vez que descubre a Nanjiroh leyendo sus revistas.

Para cuando se puede dar cuenta, su hermano ya se da la vuelta y está empezando a dormitar, no sin antes decir con voz cansada por hacer la limpieza - Maa…No te preocupes… Te perdono Chibi-suke, te perdono-

El muchacho gruñe (Otra vez), decidido a irse a dormir y dejar de escuchar las alucinaciones de su hermano. Pero en su interior es feliz, porque sin pedírselo su hermano ha adivinado y lo ha perdonado. Mas eso jamás lo admitirá, jamás aceptará que Ryoga es tan importante para él, que incluso defraudarlo no lo dejaría vivir en paz.

Jamás admitiría que quería a ese baka.

- ¡Ahhh! Chibi-suke, me duele todo…-

- ¡Ya cállate!-

**O o o O**

Kawamura se levantó muy temprano, ahora que ya tenía pareja se sentía más tranquilo. 

Se cambió y bajó a ayudar a su padre con el restaurante, desde que estaba de vacaciones eso se iba a convertir en una rutina.

El día estaba soleado, a pesar que las últimas semanas sólo había nevado.

Le había costado decidirse, curiosamente muchas chicas lo tenían de prospecto. Bueno, se dijo, Tomoe es mucho más tranquila que ellas. Y la muchacha le agradaba. En fin, por lo visto sería un baile interesante, entre compañeros…

- ¡Porqué la invitaste a ella!-

De pronto Kawamura paró en seco.

Se volvió hacia el origen de aquel grito. Era un muchacho con el cabello caoba desordenado, la camisa mal puesta, algunos botones no estaban en el correcto agujero. Era Eiji. Eiji de muy mal humor. Kawamura dejó las cajas que bajaba de las compras, y miró a su compañero de equipo realmente extrañado.

- Ah, hola Eiji. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?-

- ¡Porqué tenía que ser ella!- Volvió a gritar el muchacho, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes.

Kawamura se quedó en blanco. ¿De que hablaba?-

- ¡Porqué no invitaste a otra al Baile!-

Ahora el muchacho de la doble personalidad tenía una idea de lo que pudo motivar ese arranque por parte del acróbata- ¿Te refieres a Tomoe? Sí, la invite, pero Eiji, no es lo…-

- ¡No tenías que invitarla!- Volvió a decir, entre gritos, acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo.

- Eiji, escuch…- Trató de razonar….

- ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!-

Pero toda razón escapó del cuerpo de Kikumaru de repente.

¡Plom!

Lo empujó y se fue. 

Kawamura frunció el ceño débilmente. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado? 

Mas tarde comentó este hecho con Oishi, que tranquilo hasta un punto llegó a casi un estado de histeria al oír la historia completa.

- Y eso pasó… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-

- Kawamura… A Eiji le gusta Tomoe!-

Los chicos habían ido al restaurante a visitarlo, con el grito de Oishi todos saltaron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y porqué nadie me lo había dicho?- Dijo el muchacho, aunque más que enojado con otros estaba enojado con él mismo- Ahora entiendo todo… Lo mejor será que le diga a Tomoe que no puede ser mi pareja ya…-

- No, se molestará… Deja, yo hablaré con Eiji-

Fuji escuchaba la conversación desde lejos, obviamente no era de su incumbencia, pero tampoco el par hablaba en voz baja. 

Al notar una presencia a su lado, el muchacho volteó.

- Oh, hola Tezuka-

Tezuka cabeceó a modo de saludo.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?- Preguntó divertido. Era obvia la respuesta. 

O eso creyó.

- Hm- Y cabeceó por segunda vez.

Syusuke abrió los ojos celestes- ¿Así? ¿Quién es la afortunada?-

El capitán no hizo caso de la pregunta, parecía en otro lado.

Al ver que no respondía, Fuji volvió a hablar- Yo aún no consigo a nadie- Dijo como si eso poco le preocupara. Kunimitsu asintió, aunque una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba como eso podía ser posible, viendo el apego que tenían las chicas de su año al castaño.

- Tienes que apresurarte-

Y con eso el muchacho de los lentes se fue. Fuji tomó otro sorbo de su jugo. Sadaharu a su lado.

- Tezuka tiene razón, hay un 15 de probabilidad de que consigas una semana antes de la fiesta y un…-

- Gracias Sadaharu…- Lo interrumpió Fuji, no queriendo tener más presión de la que ya tenía. Sí, presión. No por conseguir pareja, sino por evitar preguntarle a cierta rubia.

_Ella irá con Atobe, a SU fiesta de Graduación._

Era cierto. ¿Pero porqué ella? ¿Porqué no dejaba de pensar en la forma en cómo reía y hablaba? 

No era propio de él estar tan distraído. Odiaba que lo distrajeran.

Y sin embargo…

- ¡Hey, Fuji!-

Alguien lo sacudió, sacándolo de su ensueño.

- Ah, hola Momo-

- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó extrañado el muchacho, había visto al prodigio viendo un vaso con cara de poseso- Porque traes una cara…-

- Sí, todo bien-

- Bien, ¡Acabo de preguntarle a Ann si quiere ir a la fiesta de Graduación conmigo!-

- Puedo adivinar la respuesta- Dijo el muchacho, sonriendo. 

- Si, bueno, dijo que sí, claro. Pero no esperaba que yo fuese a la fiesta de graduación de ustedes y…-

El castaño suspiró, Momo seguía hablando.

**O o o O**

- ¡Que bien que te lo pensaste mejor y salimos de esas clases!- Dijo Tatsuki tumbada en el sofá, cambiando de canales como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Bah, deja de cambiar el canal… ¡No puedo ver nada!- Gruñó Naga.

- Que raro que no hayas ido hoy a ver a tu amigo Atobe-kun…- Dijo Tatsuki riendo. Rina estaba entre ellas, y es que escaparse de sus clases se había vuelto una costumbre.

- No es raro, no tengo nada que hablar con él, es todo- comentó Naga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Oye Naga, tenemos que ir a Seigaku otra vez…-

- Ay no- Se lamentó la morena. Tomoe levantó sus lentes y les pidió que bajaran la voz, que trataba de leer- ¿Y para qué sería eso?-

- No has conocido a Tezuka…-

A la mención de Tezuka la muchacha cambió de posición y puso mala cara.

- Eh, ¿Sucede algo?-

Naga se levantó del sillón y tomó un abrigo, iba a salir.

- ¿Naga?-

- Ya regreso-

Unos instantes después Luchia se levanta, y también toma su abrigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también?-

- Luchia tiene que ver unas cosas…- dijo la rubia hablando de ella misma en tercera persona.

- Deacuerdo, vete- Dijo Tatsuki resignada. 

**O o o O**

- ¡Será GE-NIAL!-

Ryoga asintió, tratando de evitar que Kaito se le fuera encima de la emoción.

- ¿Porqué no están felices como yo?-

Esta vez fue Soujiro quien respondió- No es que no estemos felices, es que aún no nos dice que cosa es tan maravilloso-

Gota general.

- Err… Claro- Kaito se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas altas frente a la barra. Diva, Soujiro, Ryoga y Taikobou escucharon atentamente.

- Tengo un pariente que tiene un hotel en las montañas… Nos ha invitado a todos a pasar las vacaciones allí. Listo, pueden empezar a saltar felices-

Al no ver nada de felicidad en las caras de los chicos, Kaito frunció el ceño.

Taikobou intervino antes que pudiese decir algo- ¿En las montañas? Eso… ¿No es muy lejos…?-

Kaito lo miró descreyendo su estupidez- Duh, creo que eso está muy claro-

Soujiro suspiró- ¿No es muy pronto para un viaje así?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son gallinas? Tenemos 18 años, una vida por delante… ¡Dejen de comportarse como unas niñas y vamos!- A la mención de "niñas" Diva hizo una mueca que el pelirrojo pasó de alto.

_Bueno_, pensó Ryoga, _él estaba deacuerdo_. Luego de viajar por el mundo pocas cosas te pueden llegar a asustar.

El único que parecía inalterado por la propuesta de Kaito era Soujiro, incluso Diva se había cruzado de hombros y había hecho una mueca.

- ¿Qué?-

- Mi idea de pasar las "vacaciones" no es EXACTAMENTE andar con un grupo de sujetos con las hormonas a punto de estallar en las montañas-

Todos la miraron.

- ¿Hormonas? ¿Qué acaso no crees que podemos controlarnos? Además, nadie ha dicho que tú vas a ir. Esto es para chicos. Masculino, machos, no niñitas…- Agregó Kaito despectivamente.

A lo que Diva volvió a hacer una mueca. Soujiro trató de abogar por ella.

- Vamos Kaito, podemos preguntarle a Saya-chan si puede dejarla… -

- ¡Claro!- Agregó Taikobou.

- Y podemos decirle a Tatsuki-chan para que vaya y la cuide, con las demás-

Kaito y Ryoga hicieron una mueca. ¿Qué?

- Espera, ¿QUE PARTE DE VIAJE ENTRE CHICOS NO ENTENDISTE, TENKEN?-

Insertar un Soujiro chibi y con gotitas.

- SI, ¿Y DESDE CUANDO MI NOVIA HACE DE NIÑERA?- Ryoga se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz y la bajó- Oh, disculpa, Seta- Repuso con una sonrisa.

- Creo que esto será más interesante, un viaje entre amigos- Dijo Taikobou rápidamente.

Kaito se lo pensó mejor- Bueno, con tal que no intervengan en nuestros planes pueden venir… Pero no quiero que nos cambies por esa novia loca que tienes, Echizen. Este viaje fue mi idea y no voy a permitir que nadie, NADIE lo malogre…- Y dicho esto se fue a pedir las ordenes, dado que Touya ya lo miraba feo.

La razón de todo esto era que pronto se acercaban sus vacaciones de fin de año, y conociendo como conocemos a Touya debemos ya tener una idea de lo largas que serán. 

Luffy entró, cansado. Parecía que siempre tenía hambre. Diva le proporcionaba siempre algún plato de carne que ahora Sanji debía hacer a causa del gusto de su compañero por esta comida. A la única camarera del Honky Tonk le gustaba ver devorar el plato al muchacho en sólo segundos, además Luffy la consentía como ninguno de los chicos lo hacía.

Así que como todos los días, Diva le sirvió un plato de algún pedazo de res a medio cocer.

- Hum… dcofgdfmdspsdf-

- Tienes la boca llena, Luffy-niisan- Repuso Diva con una sonrisita malvada.

Glup!- Decía que en qué piensas-

La muchacha sopló un mechón que le caía por la frente y lo puso delicadamente dentro del sombrero- En Riku-

- ¿Le pasa algo?- Replicó el moreno inocentemente.

- No. Pero le pasará-

- Oh…- Pausa para comer.

- Kaito nos ha dicho para ir a las montañas en vacaciones, ¿No querrías ir? Será interesante-

Luffy negó, pero sus ojos se veían tristes- Mi hermano quiere que pase con él las vacaciones…-

- Sí, te entiendo. Los hermanos mayores son unos pesados-

El muchacho negó rápidamente- No, no… Ace no es así. Es muy divertido-

- ¿Entonces porqué estás triste?-

- Porque ya no me queda más carne-

Cierto. Diva se fijó en su plato y estaba vacío.

Ryoga y Soujiro estaban en la caja, Soujiro como siempre haciendo cálculos rápidamente, Ryoga simplemente esperaba a que el lugar se llenase para ir a atender a los demás clientes.

- No es mala idea que Suki-chan vaya. Necesito tiempo a solas con ella, creo que empieza a sentir el choque de que yo me haya alejado de ella…-

- ¿Siempre estabas con ella en la universidad?-

- Mas o menos…- Pausa. Ryoga sentía la pregunta ya salir de su garganta y no pudo hacer nada más que decirla- ¿Y Misao?-

El castaño no se molestó, pero le incomodó notoriamente la pregunta- Aún sigue en el internado-

- No ha vuelto a escaparse, eh?-

- Iie-

- Me gustaría conocerla- Soujiro le envía una sonrisa discreta- No creas para quitártela, ya tengo a Suki-chan… Pero parece alguien especial-

Aquello puso de buen humor al tenken, que de buenas a primeras le contó todo lo que podía contarse de Misao Makimachi. Su forma de hablar, de caminar, de reír, sus chistes, sus sueños… Evitando claro, todo lo que tuviese que ver con su relación con él. 

Al final, a Ryoga le quedó la sensación de conocerla de por vida, y sintió verdadera pena por Soujiro, y sin que él supiera, ya se había puesto deacuerdo consigo mismo para ayudarlo.

- ¡Pero qué le sucede a ese sujeto!- Dijo Tatsuki que había llegado con Tomoe y Rina, debido al abandono que sufrió en su casa por parte de Naga y Luchia.

- No sé… Soujiro no es mal tío- Dijo Ryoga, ahora Touya no quería que nadie estuviese "vagando" en sus horas de trabajo, por lo que permanecía de pie, como pidiendo una orden.

- Claro que no- Dijo la pelirroja con toda la pose de defensora de los inocentes- Si yo tuviera una hermana, estaría feliz de que estuviese con él-

- Yo la casaría. Es más, si fuese mi tipo me casaría yo con él- Dijo Rina que había estado examinando a Seta desde hace mucho rato.

- ¡Rina!- dijo Tomoe con las mejillas coloreadas y sin atreverse a ver al muchacho.

- ¿Qué? No está nada mal… Sólo que es muy… lindo, para ser mi tipo… Pero…- Se puso de pie- Nada quita que pueda ser mi amigo, ¿Cierto? Quien sabe, talvez Seta tenga un lado… "salvaje"… ¡Ciao!-

Y la vieron irse hacia dentro, donde estaba Soujiro y hacerle el habla de la nada. Tomoe la miró boquiabierta.

- ¡Está loca!-

- Aich, déjala. Ya ha dicho que no es su tipo-

- ¿Quién la entiende? ¿No estaba obsesionada con Kaidoh de Seigaku?-

- ¿Kaidoh? ¿Mamushi?- Preguntó Ryoga. Tatsuki ondeó un brazo.

- No es nada. A comparación tuya, Tomoe, cuando a ella le gusta alguien, no significa que no pueda ver otras opciones…- 

- Hum- Dijo Ryoga fingiendo estar molesto.

- No me refiero a ti, tonto. Estamos juntos, es distinto-

- Bueno, me voy, o de lo contrario me convertiré en un monstruo celoso si sigo escuchándote- Y se apoyó para darle un beso rápido, pero ella lo empujó.

- ¡Como si te fuera a dejar, ya vete!- Dijo ella, lanzándole un beso al aire, puesto que Touya ya se había fijado en ellos.

- Tu relación parece haber florecido…- Dijo Tomoe, fijándose en la sonrisa boba que llevaba Tatsuki en su rostro- Después de todo el berrinche que hiciste…-

- No era berrinche. Pero sí, estoy más ocupada, con ustedes, con la casa… Así que también entiendo que él tenga un trabajo, amigos, y todo eso. Ahora hemos encontrado un equilibrio… ¿Y tú? No sabía de tu "historia" con Taka-san-

Tomoe se puso pálida- No hay nada de eso. Es… Es sólo que me pidió ser su pareja…-

- Ya ya… Ryoga y yo vamos, tú con Taka-san… Lástima que Luchia vaya a ir con el idiota de Atobe, y Naga está muy indecisa-

- Ella te dijo que no- Dijo confusa la de lentes.

- Pero compró un vestido…-

- ¿Con quién iría ella?-

- Bueno, Fuji de seguro tiene pareja; talvez Tezuka también- A la mención de Tezuka la muchacha frente a la pelirroja se puso de color granate y casi tira el vaso al suelo- ¡Oh! Puedo decirle a Oishi-

- O-Oishi es buena opción-

- En fin, estaremos todas juntas-

- Ajá-

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, sí-

Tatsuki la escudriñó.

- ¡Eh, tú!-

Tatsuki volteó, era Kaito que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Tenemos que hablar contigo, ¡Ah! Y con tu amiga también-

Tomoe y Tatsuki se levantaron, siguieron a Kaito que las llevó a las bodegas, antes que pensasen en alguna clase de abducción, vieron que Rina, Diva, Soujiro, Ryoga y Taikobou ya estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué cosa es esto? ¿Una logia?-

Kaito rió sarcásticamente- Mira Kikumaru, necesitamos que vayas con nosotros a las montañas por vacaciones. Ah, si quieres lleva a tus amigas- 

Tatsuki lo miró con odio, frunció el ceño, su palma se volvió puño, pero antes de que se la estrellase en la cara al pelirrojo, Ryoga se le acercó.

- Calma, Suki-chan…- Pausa- El problema es que Diva quiere ir, pero somos todos chicos… Además- Agregó en voz más baja- No voy a estar todo el tiempo con ellos…-

Suspirando, la pelirroja se volvió hacia Diva- ¿Quieres ir?-

Ella se encogió de hombros- Sí, nunca he ido a las montañas-

Tatsuki volvió a suspirar y con voz muy baja volvió a preguntar- ¿Es por el chico, no?-

- Se va mañana con su hermano…- Repuso Diva en voz igualmente baja. Los chicos las miraban extrañadísimos.

La muchacha se irguió y con tono seguro habló.

- No estoy segura de poder hacer esto… Es decir, tener que cuidar a tanto chico hormonal…-

Diva rió ante el comentario. Kaito las miro ceñudo.

- ¡Ja! Si aquí hay alguien hormonal es Diva… Y ni se te ocurra decir que no es así porque sólo hay que verle la cara al pobre de Riku. ¡Parece que los has traumado de por vida!-

- Shh… Cállate Kaito…- Advirtió Taikobou con un siseo.

Pausa.

- Por otro lado…- dijo Tatsuki, miró a Diva misteriosamente- Iré, necesito unas vacaciones urgentes- Todos los chicos ya sonreían aliviados- PERO, tendré algunas reglas…-

Por ningún motivo quiero que haya aquello de "cuartos mixtos", porque sino… Pongámoslo así, no podrán tener hijos.

Más vale que el complejo o club sea muy bueno.

Quien me moleste o moleste a Diva de alguna forma morirá lentamente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Porqué proteges a esta mocosa?- Dijo Kaito indignado.

Nuevamente la mirada de odio. Kaito se calló.

- Bueno, entonces, que así sea-

Rina intervino, alzando la mano al más fiel estilo del colegio- ¿Yo también estoy invitada?-

Gotitas.

- Claro-

- Perfecto, porque tengo una regla también-

- Ay no- Dijo Kaito con una mano en la cara, signo de desesperación.

- Quiero que vayan los de Seigaku-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Encima que tenemos que ir con USTEDES, ahora tendría que llevar a ese grupo de niños!-

- Deacuerdo- Aceptó Ryoga.

- ¿Qué? ¡TRAIDOR!-

- Ea, vamos, de paso va mi hermano también y podríamos pasar todos juntos Año Nuevo-

Kaito le envió una mirada fulminante- Claaaro. ¡En familia! ¿No quieres llevar a tu padre y madre también? Dado que ya este viaje se fue al drenaje-

- ¡Hum! No, mis padres pasan Año Nuevo con una de nuestras tías que cumple años el primero, pero gracias por la invitaci… -

- Era sarcasmo-

- Oh-

**O o o O**

Naga había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por unas horas, hasta que encontró un Café tranquilo y pequeño (Pero elegante, de eso no cabía duda) en el centro de la ciudad.

Allí podría leer tranquilamente.

Había muy poca gente, por lo que pudo escoger el lugar más cómodo y cálido. Detrás de ella había un joven y a unos metros una pareja de ancianos. Se sentó y sacó un libro de mediano tamaño y empezó a ojearlo. _Humillados y Ofendidos, _decía el título.

Estuvo unos minutos entre leer la novela, y tomar el café que ya había ordenado. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Y encima, no dejaba de notar una miraba en su nuca. Parecía que el dueño o dueña de esa mirada que empezaba a molestarla estuviese dándose valor para hablarle. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había tenido la misma sensación varias veces con los mismos resultados.

Un golpe en el hombro…

- Disculpa, no pude evitar notar que estamos leyendo la misma novela-

…Y una excusa.

Naga lo miró de reojo, era el chico detrás de ella.

¿Había visto bien?

Se volvió mejor a verlo. No, era muy distinto a Tezka pero tenía cierto parecido en los lentes y la postura, luego se fijó en el libro entre sus manos. Sí, era cierto.

- ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte?-

La morena estuvo a punto de decirle que no necesitaba compañía alguna, pero estaba de buen humor y asintió, sin que la presencia del extraño la alterase de ninguna forma.

- Es un libro muy interesante hasta donde he leído… ¿En qué parte vas?-

Naga evitó informarle que era la quinta vez que leía el libro, pero como dijimos, estaba de buen humor.

- En la página 15- Dijo después de un rato. El muchacho le sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Oh, así que hablabas! Ya empezaba a pensar que no-

Naga sonrió profesionalmente. 

- No pareces de aquí… ¿Vienes del extranjero?-

La muchacha quiso preguntar qué cosa de ella no parecía de "ahí", sin embargo se ahorró la pregunta y le contestó que sí.

- Ah. Ya lo sabía. ¿Colegio? ¿Universidad? ¿Trabajas?-

Muchas preguntas. Este desconocido empezaba a fastidiarla. Tomó un sorbo de su café.

- Lo siento, olvidé presentarme… Me llamo Yuushi Oshitari-

Le extendió la mano, y con un gesto franco la joven se la estrechó- Soy Naga Shiroi. Estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Londres, derecho-

- Derecho, es la carrera que yo quiero seguir-

- Es muy pesada-

- Lo sé, por eso quiero seguirla- Pausa- ¿Estarás mucho tiempo aquí en Japón?-

- No lo sé, supongo que hasta que terminen mis vacaciones si no sale algo muy urgente-

¿Por qué estaba contestando todas sus preguntas? ¿Porqué no simplemente lo callaba? 

- Estupendo… Digo, es… Bueno tengo que irme, toma, mi número, por si quieres salir algún día. Estoy muy tarde así que no podré esperar a que me des el tuyo… Hasta luego Shiroi, ha sido realmente un placer- Y salió del establecimiento…

Los ojos de Naga resplandecieron, y una risa irónica se le asomó por el rostro al ver lo que el muchacho cargaba en la espalda…

Unas raquetas de tenis.

**O o o O**

Ryoma esperaba que esta vez aquel postre le saliese bien a Sakuno o de lo contrario estarían todo el día en la cocina.

- ¿Ya?-

Sakuno (Entre ollas, recipientes llenos de alguna masa extraña) resopló, signo de que no era la primera vez que el príncipe la apuraba.

- Sakuno, hemos estado aquí desde muy temprano. ¿Podríamos salir ya?-

- Sólo un segundo, Ryoma. Este estoy segura que saldrá bien-

Ryoma lo dudó.

- El anterior no estaba _tan_ mal-

La muchacha lo miró de soslayo con algo de ironía.

- Pensaste que era comida malograda-

Echizen abrió uno de sus penetrantes ojos dorados- No es cierto. Dije que parecía comida para Karupin, no comida malograda-

- ¡Arr!-

Sonido de ollas.

- ¿Qué paso?-

- Nada, nada-

Silencio.

- ¿Sakuno? ¿Estas bien?-

Silencio.

- ¡Ah!-

Ryoma se levantó en unos segundos, preocupado porque alguna cosa le haya sucedido a Ryuzaki. La encontró frente a una masa algo rara, pero con cara de felicidad, junto a ella había una cucharilla, signo de que había probado la masa aquella.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡Me salió! ¡Al fin!- Dijo sonriente. 

El muchacho no sabía que decir. Al menos el anterior intento _parecía _comida (Comida malograda, pero comida al fin) en cambio esperaba que este nuevo intento comenzase a caminar.

- Ah… ¿Probaste algo de eso?...- Sakuno asintió. Muy bien, podía ser que Ryuzaki estuviese alucinando…

- ¡Pruébalo!-

De ninguna manera.

- Hmm- 

Con una mueca de asco, Ryoma tomó algo de _eso_ y se lo comió de un solo trago. 

Sakuno esperó.

Y para sorpresa de Echizen, no vomitó. Es más, sabía muy bien. No tanto como la cocina de Ryoga, pero bien.

- Sabe bien-

Ryuzaki sonrió nuevamente, y aunque la masa se veía asquerosa, Sakuno no parecía muy preocupada por el aspecto, pero sí por el sabor.

Después de todo, llegaron a salir. Ryoma con un delicado ceño en su rostro, se había demorado mucho "cocinando" que perdieron la función de cine que iban a ver. No que a Ryoma le importara ver la película (Una comedia romántica, ni más ni menos. Nadie se muere por no ver una) sino que ahora no sabían qué hacer. 

Caminaron unos minutos, y ahora que estaban de vacaciones junto con todas las escuelas de la ciudad, se encontraron con varios ex oponentes de Ryoma. Incluso pasaron por el restaurante de la familia de Kawamura, para encontrarse con medio Seigaku dentro, incluido todo el equipo del club de tenis.

- Supongo que irán a la fiesta- Dijo Momoshiro con picardía. Era un verdadero milagro no verlo junto a Ann.

Ryoma negó, Sakuno asintió.

Ops.

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja.

- ¿No iremos?- Preguntó Sakuno, luego de un momento de consideración. Ryoma hizo una mueca, que en otros momentos Ryuzaki habría catalogado como adorable.

- Tendría que usar ropa elegante…-

Admirable conclusión. Fiesta elegante, ropa elegante. Este tipo es un genio.

Sakuno esperó la respuesta completa, que llegó más suave y débil de lo que ella supuso.

- … No me gustan las fiestas-

Claro que ella lo sabía. 

- Oh- Pausa- Si no quieres no iremos-

Pero ella se moría por ir. ¡Moría por ir! Ver al equipo por ULTIMA vez juntos. Además, era una fiesta, sería su primera fiesta juntos. Incluso ya había escogido el vestido.

Verla tan desanimada hizo que Ryoma reconsiderase su elección. Detestaba las fiestas, y las elegantes aún más, odio que compartía con su hermano. Pero odiaba más verla tan triste.

Decisiones, decisiones…

- Iremos- Anunció, Sakuno lo miró con apreciación y Momoshiro sonrió. Mentalmente anotaba esto para contárselo más tarde a Ryoga, que se había convertido en algo así como su cómplice en el proceso de hacer madurar a Ryoma.

Kawamura se acercó a la pareja y les entregó un par de bandejas con comida. Ryoma ya había almorzado en casa de Sakuno, sin embargo, hombre como era, comida era comida. 

A Ryoma no le pasó desapercibido el ambiente de pesadumbre entre sus titulares. Ahora, junto con Momo, eran los únicos con novias. (Esto es, hasta que Tachibana se harte y lo cortara). Así que era de esperarse que los demás estuviesen buscando pareja de baile. No entendía porqué tanta desesperación si todos los del club de tenis estaban bastante cotizados. 

No que a él eso le importase, ni nada.

Sin embargo, parecía haber algo más. Las miradas de curiosidad que mandaba Oishi a Kawamura; el mundo alterno en el que parecía estar sumergido Kaidoh, Fuji con mala cara. Todo parecía al revés. Incluso él, sonriendo, parecía fuera de lugar.

- Inui-sempai, ¿Ya consiguió pareja?-

No sabía exactamente porqué había preguntado eso. O bien, sí. No podía imaginar con quién iría al baile Sadaharu.

- Hai. La elegí luego de hacer unos tests de compatibilidad…-

Momoshiro que escuchaba agregó en voz baja al príncipe- La única pareja compatible con él parece ser su libro de anotaciones…-

Risas.

- No has preguntado si tengo pareja, Ryoma-

Echizen arqueó una ceja. ¡Como si hubiera necesidad!

- ¿Para qué? Vas con Tachibana-

- Ah… Sí- Dijo Momo desilusionado por no dar una gran novedad- Adivina qué… El Mamushi ha decidido invitar a Rina-

- ¿Así?- Declaró sorprendido Ryoma y sin esforzarse por ocultarlo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Ella me lo ha dicho-

Gota general.

- ¿Y él?-

- Le he preguntado y me ha dicho que me meta en mis asuntos, pero se ve que no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que la invitará pronto. ¡Míralo!- Ryoma volvió a verlo- Está como poseído, no quiere hacerlo pero lo hará-

- ¿Y Kawamura?-

Incluso Ryoma sabía que al muchacho le gustaba Rina.

- Irá con Tomoe. Ya sabes, la amiga de Tatsuki… Que por cierto, también sucede que le gusta a Eiji-

- ¿A Eiji-sempai?- Pausa- ¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?-

- Porque lo sé. Y porque escuché a Oishi hablar con Kawamura-

Plop.

Oh, el drama. ¡Y Ryoma creyó que se salvaría de estos enredos amorosos por estar en el club de tenis! 

**O o o O**

- Ah, ya terminé- Declaró Kaito, abanicando como podía el libreto de las órdenes. Ryoga hacía la lista para que Luffy fuera a comprar, antes que acabase su turno- ¿Ya lo pensaste, Echizen?-

Tatsuki, Tomoe y Rina habían salido a pasear por el Mall, iban a averiguar algunas cosas para la fiesta de graduación.

Sabiendo que el pelirrojo sólo podía referirse al viaje, Ryoga asintió- Sí, pero no depende enteramente de mí, sino también de mis padres-

- ¿Crees que Ryoma acepte?-

Echizen se encogió de hombros- Puede ser, si aceptan los demás será más probable. Chibi-suke odia no tener con quién jugar-

Doumoto rió- ¿Es que todo en tu familia es tenis?-

- ¿Recién lo notas?-

Soujiro entró a las cocinas un momento, y salió con un monumento de helado.

- ¡Seta, estás loco! ¡Estamos muriendo de frío aquí y tu traes eso!-

El muchacho sonriente negó- No, Kaito… No es un helado, es una torta-

- ¿Torta? Pero parece un helado-

- Sanji la acaba de terminar y me pidió que la probara-

- Te vio cara de objeto de experimentos. Mejor deja eso, Seta. No queremos que te enfermes o de lo contrario no podrás ir con nosotros-

Soujiro asintió, agradeciendo la preocupación. Kaito bufó.

- No es que no me agrade, pero a veces la "educación" que tiene el tenken me desespera-

Ryoga rió por el comentario, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de observaciones de Kaito- Puede que este viaje sea lo mejor. Así podremos conocerlo más-

Kaito le envió una mirada impar- ¿Cómo? ¿Y que es eso de "conocernos más"? Mira Echizen, ya estoy dudando de tus gustos. Y para el récord; yo sólo "conozco más" a las tías, con los tíos para amigos y nada más-

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Ryoga con una gran interrogación en la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos el pelirrojo regresó con una mezcla extraña de palidez, enojo y asombro en el rostro, haciendo que Soujiro y Ryoga se asustasen.

- ¿Qué pasó? Oi, hombre. Lo de conocernos más fue un malentendido…-

- Riku… Diva… Atrás…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Atrás… Diva…-

Sin ánimos de traducir lo que suponían era sólo un puñado de incoherencias, Soujiro y Ryoga llevaron a Kaito hacia atrás, y justo cuando iban a entrar (O salir?) Kaito los jaló.

- Shhh-

Los tres callaron, y al mismo tiempo, dos débiles voces empezaron a escucharse mejor.

La primera voz era de Diva, indiscutiblemente. Claro que no la voz normal, sino la aguda y dizque masculina de su alter Wasashi.

Los tres asomaron sus cabezas por el borde, viendo así la escena.

- Hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo la voz de Diva, tomando al niño por sorpresa, Riku retrocedió, aunque tenía miedo, era más por lo que él también iba a decir.

- Yo…yo también-

- Bien, comienza tú…- dijo ella rápidamente.

- Bueno… yo… todo el tiempo que te conozco Wasashi…me has agradado mucho y e he sentido muy a gusto contigo…lo…lo que quiero decir…es que… es que creo que me gustas…y mucho…y no me importa si…si…¡No me importa nada! Solo…solo sé que me gustas…y…y…-

Diva estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él por lo lindo que se veía sonrojado. No cabía duda, si continuaba así acabaría haciendo lo que sus queridos compañeros de trabajo temían.

Los chicos fueron abriendo sus ojos a medida que todo ocurría.

- Pues… gracias por todo pero…- Riku bajó la cabeza. Siempre había un pero, la voz de Diva cambio a la de una mas femenina- Riku…- se acercó a Riku, levantó su cabeza hasta que ambos se mirasen y lo besó. Lo besó con mayor intensidad que la vez pasada, tanto que se escuchaban pequeños gemidos de parte del chico. Esto causó en Diva el efecto que sus sonrojos tenían sobre ella… sólo que multiplicado por… mil. Lo acorraló hasta una pared sin dejar de besarlo por un segundo. Naturalmente ella ya había besado antes, pero Riku jamás. 

Su primer beso fue con quien él cree era un hombre, Wasashi. Y fue robado. Éste era un beso adulto, Diva quiso profundizar el beso usando su lengua, pero el muchacho no la dejaba al principio porque no tenia idea que lo que quería hacer, al final fue ella quien le obligo a separar los labios y a dejar la entrada libre. El chico empezó a gemir más y conforme el beso duraba. Riku apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Wasashi… con algo de temor…encontrándose con dos sorpresas…

Rompió el beso. Asustado.

_¡Mierda!_, gritaron las mentes de los chicos. TODO ESTABA PERDIDO. A menos que Riku fuese muy, y decimos, MUY inocente, a esas alturas ya debía saber que "Wasashi" no era un chico. O que era un chico con problemas hormonales.

- Que…-

- Puedo explicarlo…- Se sacó la gorra, una cascada de cabello azul negruzco cayó por su espalda, refregó sus manos sobre sus labios y quedaron nuevamente rojos…como el de una…el de una…

- ¿E…Eres una chica?- dijo Riku, tratando de encontrar el aliento.

- Así parece…-

- Pero como…-

- Me llamo Diva… solo aparente ser chico para entrar a trabajar aquí…-

- ¿Por…? No… No entiendo…-

- Riku…-

Los chicos se fueron alejando. Talvez sea mejor que Diva se las arregle sola. Regresaron a sus puestos, con Taikobou buscándolos por todas partes. Le contaron todo lo que había visto.

- Ese mocoso, como descubra a Diva ya verá-

Ryoga miró con diversión al pelirrojo- No sabía que Diva te agradase tanto-

A la defensiva el muchacho replicó- No me agrada. Si esto se llega a saber, todos nos quedamos sin empleo…-

Terminaba esta frase cuando Riku salió corriendo y muy ruborizado del establecimiento, preocupando a su hermano Kai que fue tras él. Diva salió al rato, nuevamente como Wasashi. Los chicos esperaron una explicación.

- Bien, se lo dije-

- ¿Y?- dijeron cuidadosamente.

- Creo que no le agradó la idea…-

Los chicos la miraron extrañados- ¿Mala idea? ¡Eres una chica por dios! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué siguieras siendo chico?-

- Ese niño es raro...-

- No… creo que no le gustó que yo le escondiese que era una chica-

- Oh…- Todos la rodearon. Diva estaba tranquila pero triste- No te preocupes niña. Ya verás que llegará otro…-

- Otro mayor que él…esperamos- Agregó Taikobou.

- Te adelantaste demasiado, es un niño… - dijo Ryoga, dándole una palmada amistosa. Diva le sonrió.

- Yo sé, yo sé-

- Casi te le fuiste encima… Eso no se hace Diva…-

- Ya…-

- Pero… me alegra que le hayas dicho la verdad-

- Si, se necesita mucho valor, y tú lo tienes-

- Gracias-

Pausa.

- Aunque debes saber que es probable que nunca quiera volverte a ver…-

Otra pausa.

- ¡Cállate Kaito!-

**O o o O**

Naga evitó la sonrisa que ahora quería aparecer por su rostro.

Atobe no estaba muy sonriente que digamos.

- Llegas tarde-

Llegaba escandalosamente tarde. Una hora tarde. Y ni siquiera era una fiesta como para ponerlo de excusa.

- ¿Estabas con alguien, quizá? ¿Tezuka?-

Dejó su bolso en el mueble, mirando retadoramente a Atobe, que trataba de guardar la compostura y no mostrar su desagrado hacia la impuntualidad de ella- Argh Atobe, el que vaya a cumplir esa tonta apuesta no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir mientras…-

- Ah… Así que encontraste algo interesante aquí en Japón-

- Puede ser, y te advierto que mejor no te metas en mi vida, Atobe- Pausa- No permito que nadie haga sugerencias de ella, ni siquiera a mis padres-

- Deacuerdo… Haz lo que quieras- Dijo el muchacho, con un ceño en el rostro y mirando hacia la chimenea.

- ¡Oh, eso hago siempre, querido Atobe!- Dijo ella, riendo.

**Próximo**** capítulo: ****Peces en el mar.**


	11. I Parte: Peces en el mar

**N/A:** UF! Hola nuevamente! n.n

Ryoga: Oi! ¿Soy yo o ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no publicas ningún capítulo?

Ryoma: u.ú No ha publicado ningún capítulo desde hace meses.

Ryoga: ¡Ah! Con razón que ahora tenemos más tiempo libre… No, en serio. Tenemos mucho tiempo libre x.x

Sí, ya lo sé. Me demoré mucho, y todo por la universidad! Pero descuiden, en estas vacaciones terminaré al menos diez capítulos, y los publicaré para que no hayan problemas.

Soujiro: ¡Genial, Grace-chan! n.n

Todos: O.o ¿Porqué estás tan feliz?

Soujiro: Es que yo también me aburría sin hacer nada nnU

Hum, bueno Sou-chan, ¡Me alegra que estés feliz! Y si actualizar hace feliz a mis lectores y a ti entonces LO HARÉ SIEMPRE!

Ryoga: ¡Hey! ¡Esto no se vale! ¡Yo soy el que te inspira! ¡LO DICE EN TU PROFILE! ToT Porqué siempre lo prefieres a ÉL!

Sí, sí, pero Soujiro es el chico que necesita amor, ¿Recuerdas?

Ryoga: u.ú Yo también no tuve hogar…

Ryoma: ¬¬ Eso no vale, te escapaste…

Soujiro: .

Ryoga: ToT ¡Yo también necesito amor!

Argh. Deacuerdo, ¿Necesitas amor, no? Bueno, te daré amor.

Ryoga: Ja, siempre funciona ;)

¬¬ Pero primero ordena mi cuarto que está hecho un desastre y lava los platos.

Ryoga: ¿Qué? ¿Y Chibi-suke? ¿Y tenken?

Ryoma: u.ú Yo no necesito amor. Sólo una raqueta.

Soujiro está ocupado.

Ryoga: ¬¬ ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¿Que está haciendo?

Lucir lindo y atractivo para mí. ¡Ea! ¡Ve de una vez!

Pairings: RYOSAKU! RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn, SempaisxOC, KintarouxNarumi, DanxKurumi

**-**

**-**

_PoT no me pertenece y…_

_Mmm, me sonó a Dejavu._

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

_-_

-

**Capítulo 11: Peces en el mar**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Ann Tachibana. Por la mañana la había despertado con un aviso de 20 llamadas perdidas de su novio, Momoshiro Takeshi. Ann suspiró.

La pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué la llamaba con tanta urgencia?

Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros nos hacemos, pero no Ann. Oh no. Ann sabía muy bien porqué había llamado tan temprano y tantas veces a su móvil.

¡Y quien no lo sabría! Momoshiro tenía fama de chismoso y no faltaba razones para pensar que en estos momentos, a tal solo 24 horas de lo sucedido, ya supiese todo con detalles incluidos.

Pero Ann estaba tranquila. Salvo algo preocupada porque Momoshiro tendía a pensar muy mal y se proyectaba demasiado.

Mas, ella sabía manejarlo.

Fue hacia su cómoda, revoloteó un buen rato dentro de su armario, y escogió un conjunto que consideró adecuado. Fue hacia la ducha. Iba a encontrarse con Momo dentro de un rato y le convenía mucho verse mejor que siempre.

Pero…¿Qué había pasado hace 24 horas?

Ann caminaba tranquilamente el día anterior hacia la práctica de los de Fudomine. Habían terminado ya el colegio oficialmente, pero su hermano deseaba seguir entrenándolos, como un regalo para su equipo ya que él se graduaba.

Todos lo hacían muy bien y se esforzaban mucho. La muchacha miró con gran alegría al equipo. Todos muy concentrados.

Excepto uno.

Kamio no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima, y si bien eso a ella no le molestaba, luego de la quinta vez de sorprenderlo viéndola decidió hablar con él para saber qué quería.

Aprovechando el descanso, Ann fue hacia él, seguida claro, de las miradas sobre protectoras de su hermano.

- Hola, Kamio-

- Eh… Hola-

- ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo, yendo al grano. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No-

- Ah, bueno… Enton…- Volvió a hablar ella, lista para retirarse.

- Espera…-

- ¿Qué?-

Nuevamente esa mueca. Parecía que lo que iba a decir le costaba mucho. Y al ver el sonrojo del muchacho Ann sabía a qué cosa podía referirse…

- ¿Te… Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación?-

Y es que, Fudomine y Seigaku la harían juntos. Cosas del presupuesto, no sé, como que el equipo de tenis no mantiene los gastos de los colegios, así que el que Seigaku haya ganado las Nacionales no iba a cambiar el hecho que la directiva del colegio estaba formada por un grupo de tíos tacaños.

(Directiva: HEY!)

En fin, a la historia.

Ann, por supuesto, no sabía qué decir. Claro, la respuesta era NO, por supuesto, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Ya estaba muy al tanto de los sentimientos de su compañero de equipo (Gracias a Momo) pero una cosa era eso, y otra muy distinta es decirle fríamente, cara a cara, que no pasaba absolutamente nada entre ambos, salvo amistad.

Y de haber sabido el plan que se formaba en la mente de Kamio le hubiera dicho que no, pero ella no era conciente de todo ello.

- Yo… Lo siento, Kam…-

- No, no, no- Intervino Kamio frunciendo el ceño- No me has entendido, quiero ir contigo, pero no como pareja. Como amigos… ¿Qué te parece eso?-

Ann se lo pensó mejor. _Sólo amigos_, eso quería decir que ya había aceptado que ella haya elegido a Momo.

Kamio se desesperó, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué dudaba?

- ¿Amigos?- Preguntó la muchacha algo indecisa.

- Claro, es obvio que irás con ese pelos de escoba de Seigaku. Pero talvez allá, podamos pasar un rato juntos, ¿No? ¿O eso le molestaría a Takeshi?- Dijo, con sorna- ¿Muy celoso, eh?-

Y ella le dijo que sí. Que estaba bien. Aún sabiendo el lío que ello le iba a traer con Momoshiro, pero ella se encargaría de persuadirlo. Después de todo, la amistad con Kamio también es muy importante para ella. No estaba engañándolo, no estaba saliendo con Kamio, sólo estaba acordando verlo en la fiesta. Eso era todo.

Aunque, se dijo mientras se cambiaba, talvez debió pensárselo mejor.

- Es momento que Momoshiro me tenga más confianza y deje de escuchar rumores tontos- Dijo la joven. Rumores, que debemos añadir, ÉL mismo crea.

Salió, yendo a la Heladería donde Momoshiro la esperaba. Caminó a paso normal, y cuando divisó la mesa en donde estaba sentado el titular de Seigaku, se acercó a ella. Había por lo menos cuatro órdenes en su mesa. Y sabemos de sobra lo que significa que Momo coma tanto.

_Está alterado._

¡Estaba más que alterado! Si tan solo ella supiese lo que Ryoga había tenido que hacer para tranquilizarlo… (Kaito sugirió echarle un sedante a la bebida).

La castaña saludó lo más calmada posible y con una sonrisa al chico frente a ella. De inmediato el joven dio un salto, notablemente sobresaltado.

- Hola Momo-

Takeshi le medio sonrió a su novia, pero volvió a la expresión seria de antes.

- Hola Ann-

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza realmente?

_Miserable pelirrojo, ¡Me las va a pagar! _Se dijo mentalmente Momoshiro, con una venita en la sien.

Estaba harto de que el muchacho se burlase abiertamente de él, de que le pusiera apodos a sus espaldas y sobre todo que hablase mal de él delante de su cuñad… err… Hermano de Ann… ¡Estaba harto! Y que se haya atrevido a pedirle a Ann que lo acompañase al baile era EL COLMO.

Pondría un pare a ese sujeto ya. Pero primero, hablaría con Ann.

Porque según los rumores ella había dicho que sí.

Y Momo también empezaba a hartarse de estar tan inseguro con Tachibana, si iban a llegar a algo bien, sino, mataría a Kamio.

Eso sin contar que estaría perdido sin ella a su lado.

¡Argh! _¿Desde cuando la vida de un tenista se había vuelto tan complicada? _Primero Ryoma, luego Ryoga, después Fuji y Kaidoh y recientemente Tezuka y el triángulo amoroso Eiji-Kawamura-Tomoe.

¡Que pasaba con éste mundo!

Y de pronto, notó los ojos grandes y castaños viéndolo al otro lado de la mesa, Momo se encontró bastante incómodo bajo es mirada inquisidora. ¡Pero que pasaba, si alguien ahí debía sentirse incómodo era ELLA! ¡Ella! ¡Ella!

Y el silencio lo mataba, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Comenzando de preferencia por esa afirmación que le dio por respuesta a ese idiota de Kamio. Luego, preguntarle si con quien quiere estar es con él o con ese estúpido, finalmente, reconciliarse, ella estará deacuerdo (¡Tiene que estarlo!) en dejarle de hablar permanentemente al tipo ese y ¡Listo! Irían a la graduación como planearon, comerían, haría algunas bromas sobre Ryoma y Sakuno con Ryoga, bailaría como pudiese con Ann y disfrutaría el último día de sus compañeros de equipo para…

- Eh, Momo… Tenemos que hablar-

Pero Momo no esperaba eso. Lentamente volvió a la realidad, sintiéndose desconcertado, porque estaba seguro que había escuchado algo terrible.

Y Ann seguía viéndolo de esa manera.

- ¿Qué?-

La muchacha dio un rápido respiro, se acomodó en la silla, Momo estaba apunto de la desesperación, podía sentir los segundos pasar por su cabeza y pisotearla. El tenista se dijo mentalmente, que prefería la mirada molesta de hace un rato, que la tranquila de ahora. ¿Qué pasaba?

- He dicho que tenemos que hablar…- Dijo, tranquilamente.

Y fue cuando Momo se dio cuenta que Ann prácticamente le había dictado una sentencia de muerte.

_¡Mierda!_

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Naga Shiroi.

Se había levantado muy tarde, tanto, que cuando bajó a la cocina, ya todos habían desayunado. ¿Qué había de malo en ella? Nunca se había despertado tarde. Y se sentía tan cansada…

Hoy no tenía ninguna gana de salir, se quedaría en casa, en pantuflas. Cómoda y viendo televisión.

Claro, ese era el plan hasta que Luchia, Tomoe y Tatsuki hicieron su entrada, llegaban del supermercado, con por lo menos diez bolsas en total. Naga bufó.

- ¿Qué pasó, dormilona? ¿De mal humor?-

Y eso se notaba, la cara de la morena era de un cansancio increíble, con ojeras y débiles arrugas bajo los ojos. Y para eliminar toda duda, ni siquiera se había cambiado los pijamas.

- Kikumaru, ahórrate los sarcasmos, que estoy con dolor de cabeza y no tengo ganas de escucharlos- Dijo, masajeándose las sienes.

- ¡Maa, Naga-chan está mal!- Gimió Luchia, con un puchero- ¿Quieres chocolate?-

A lo que la morena con una mueca contestó- No, quiero que me dejen sola-

- Oh vamos, ¿Ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó Tatsuki desde la cocina. Estaba desempacando todas las cosas que habían comprado. Tomoe fue a su lado a ayudarla.

- Nada- ¿Porqué tenia que pasar algo para que ella quisiese algo de privacidad?

Todas la miraron sospechosamente.

_Aparentemente sí._

Todo fue silencio por algunos segundos. Cuando Naga ya empezaba a disfrutar la quietud, las chicas volvieron a la carga, hablando de temas trascendentales…

- Lina dice que Kaidoh la invitará al Baile-

…Eh… Bueno, al menos trascendentales para ellas.

Aún masajeándose las sienes, Naga respondió- Lo hará, Lina sabe jugar sus cartas-

Kikumaru se encogió de hombros, Tomoe aprovechó para intervenir- Pero… ¿Kaidoh no es el que decía que no la soportaba? Eiji lo dijo-

- Lina-chan dice que no- Dijo Luchia, ladeando su cabeza, en señal de contrariedad.

- Hablando de mi hermano, ¿Últimamente no has notado que está muy raro…?- Dijo la hermana del tenista, mirando fijamente a todas las chicas, especialmente a Tomoe, pero ésta no lo notó.

- ¿Raro? A mi me parece bastante normal-

- Me refiero a que está raro contigo, Tomoe. No quiere hablar de ti y cuando entras a la habitación se va- Tomoe trató de recordar esas veces que hablaba Tatsuki, pero no pudo- ¡Claro, como lo vas a notar! Si estás todo el día pensando en Tezuka- Dijo la muchacha con un guiño. Tomoe y Naga se estremecieron, pero la última supo disimularlo, mientras que la primera empezó a temblar débilmente.

Luchia miraba interesada la reacción de su amiga de lentes.

Cabe decir que ésta comenzó a tener una pequeña crisis.

- N-no sé de qué… Hablas Tat-tatsuki… Yo…-

Pero antes de decir alguna cosa coherente, Naga la interrumpió- Te gusta el capitán del equipo de tenis, ¡Gran cosa, Tomoe!- Dijo, pero el dolor de cabeza tan insoportable de hace unos segundos y el mal humor hicieron que dijera lo siguiente- Cómo si algún día él…-

Se calló. Tomoe se sonrojó profundamente y bajó la cabeza, Tatsuki dejó en la mesa las cosas que tenia y la miró muy sorprendida, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento Shiroi era que dejasen de verla así.

- No importa- Agregó.

Tenía que irse, en ese momento quería estar sola…

- Es cierto, me gusta el capitán de Seigaku- Dijo con voz queda Tomoe, coloreándosele hasta las orejas. Naga quería palmotearse. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Porque no mejor hacían una conferencia sobre el asunto? ¡Con las ganas que tenia de hablar de Tezka!- Pero él ni siquiera me ha hablado-

- ¡Entonces háblale tú!- Dijo Luchia, dándole ánimos.

Naga rodó los ojos celestes. Si claro, como a Tezuka se le va a conquistar con un "Hola". ¿Por qué no cambiaban de conversación?

- ¡Claro! A Tezuka le tienes que hacer tú la conversación…- Intervino Tatsuki, con el índice en la barbilla.

Harta de tantas tonterías, Naga decidió parar el tema de Tezuka con una frase lapidaria.

- Oh por favor, Tezka es un chico de pocas palabras, le va a molestar si le hablas a menos que él lo haga, aunque si lo haces tendrá que ser de algo muy interesante- Dijo Naga, nuevamente con el masaje en las sienes. ¡Necesitaba una aspirina…!

Shiroi se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error, pero no le importó mucho. Al menos ya no hablaban de Kunimitsu.

- Naga… ¿Conoces a Tezuka? ¿Porqué le dijiste "Tezka"?-

Silencio.

_Argh._

- No lo conozco -

Prontamente Luchia interrumpió el silencio incómodo de las tres, recordando algo de pronto y subiendo a grandes zancadas al segundo piso, para luego bajar de la misma forma a los pocos minutos.

- ¡Maa, Suki-chan! ¡Suki-chan!-

La pelirroja no dejó las cosas que hacía, pero sí suspiró pesadamente- Ahora qué, Luchia-

- ¡La blusa blanca! ¡La necesito!-

Antes que se pudiera decir otra cosa, Naga intervino con una voz estruendosa que sobresalió a todos los demás ruidos.

- ¡Busca en la ropa sucia, Luchia!-

La rubia fue a la cesta a buscar la preciada blusa, vació todo su contenido y se sentó en el piso buscándola la prenda desesperadamente.

- ¡Como que no lo conoces Naga! Acabas de decir todo eso de Tezuka…-

Y siguen. Iba a terminar hablando de Tezuka tarde o temprano, así que decidió que mejor tarde.

- Déjenme en paz, talvez sí lo conozco… ¿Deacuerdo?-

Antes que Tatsuki pudiese replicar, Luchia volvió a hablar del otro lado del cuarto.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

Naga iba a voltear y decirles de una vez que si se iba a quedar que al menos guardara algo de silencio, pero cuando vio lo que tenia Luchia entre sus manos quedó petrificada, para luego fruncir el ceño profundamente.

- Dámelo, Luchia- Nadie la escuchó, la rubia leía ahora el pedazo de papel.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó nuevamente la rubia, llamando la atención de Tatsuki y Tomoe que fueron hacia ella dejando de lado el arreglo de la cocina- Parece un teléfono_. Yuushi Oshitari_-

Al oír el nombre, la primera imagen que se le cruzó fue la de un sujeto muy parecido a Tezka, con cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color. Y ahora viéndolo nuevamente en su mente, le atrajo. Oh sí, le atrajo y mucho.

- No es mío-

Y antes que preguntasen por toda la casa, Naga se levantó y dijo con voz calmada- Es mío-

- ¿Quién es Yuushi Oshitari? ¿Algún amigo tuyo, Naga-chan?-

- No es asunto suyo. Luchia, dámelo-

Pero no se lo daba, la rubia saltaba de un lugar a otro, obviamente queriendo sacarle más información a su amiga. Incluso Tatsuki llegó a formar parte del juego, esto es, hasta que Naga se hartó.

- ¡Dénmelo de una buena vez!-

- Apuesto a que ni lo has llamado- Dijo Tatsuki riendo- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo, tomando el teléfono- ¿Lo hacemos por ti?-

- ¡No juegues con eso, Kikumaru!- Dijo con rabia la morena, tratando de alcanzar el dichoso papel.

- Sí, creo que lo haremos-

Y a los segundos Luchia dio un gritillo- ¡Sí, está repicando!-

Y con horror las chicas vieron que sostenía el teléfono. Naga abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no se supo si de cólera o de… Bueno, en realidad no se sabia de qué era.

- ¡Eh, no! ¡Lo dije de broma, Luchia!-

La rubia tragó, sosteniendo el teléfono- Ups-

- ¡Argh!- Dijo Naga, yendo hacia ella.

_- ¿Alo? ¿Alo?-_

Girando sus ojos y arrebatándole el teléfono a Luchia la morena contestó de mala manera- Hola, soy Naga, de la cafetería-

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Kaoru Kaidoh.

No había podido con el entrenamiento que Inui le había dejado para ése día, estaba muy cansado y no tenía ya ninguna gana de seguir con los ejercicios. Sin embargo siguió haciéndolo, automáticamente claro.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a cansarse. Dejó sus cosas en una de las bancas del parque, y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. El sol brillaba muy levemente, y más que caluroso el ambiente estaba templado. En cualquier momento volvería la nieve, puesto que ya se acercaba el invierno, así que debía aprovechar los días soleados como ese.

Tuvo una sensación extraña en la nuca, como si alguien…

- Hola-

Kaidoh se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no vio a nadie.

- ¿Qué haces?- Dijo una voz a su lado. ¿Cómo hacía para caminar tan rápido?

El muchacho de la bandana simplemente la ignoró por completo, esperando que así la joven se largase por donde llegó. Pero ni ella se largó, ni él pudo ignorarla por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente Kaidoh se dignó a responderle.

-Entrenando-

Lo dijo con cólera y dejando bien en claro que su presencia le molestaba enormemente. Mas Lina o no captaba eso, o no le importaba, le seguía sonriendo y Kaidoh se empezó a incomodar. Su sonrisa le molestaba, ¡Ella le molestaba!

¿Y porqué demonios sonreía? ¿Qué? ¿Se burlaba de él?

- Ah…- Dijo ella, pensativa- Pues parecía que estabas parado sin hacer nada, pero si tu dices que estabas entrenando…-

Casi como una ráfaga el muchacho respondió, con furia ahora- ¡¡Estaba entrenando!!-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Kaidoh escuchó cómo ella se movía, parecía levantarse, o eso quería creer. Y efectivamente se levantó, pero no se fue, sino que se acercó a él.

El muchacho de la bandana se sentó, alejándose más de ella.

- Bah, parece que estás de mal humor- Observó.

Bastante suspicaz la chica, eh?

Sí, claro querida, el muchacho está que hecha fuego por los ojos, y las manos crispadas deben dar una pista sobre lo molesto que está. Pero obviamente todo eso no es culpa tuya. No, claro que no. El que te vea como si fueses algún blanco apetitoso para ensayar el _Boomerang_ no tiene nada que ver.

Él volvió a gruñir como respuesta.

- ¿Algo te molesta? Puedes decirme si quie…-

- ¡Si, TÚ me molestas! ¡Porque no te vas de una vez!-

Se dio la vuelta, estaba ahora seguro que ella se iría, ahuyentada por su mirada fúrica y el tono de su voz.

Silencio.

Cuando finalmente Kaidoh creía que se había desecho de la muchacha, volvió a hablar, justo a su lado, sentándose junto a él. El gruñó con desprecio.

¿Qué acaso estaba sorda?

- No te preocupes- Dijo ella, en tono comprensivo- Sabía que te iba a tomar tiempo y no tengo apuro-

Kaidoh quiso ignorarla. En serio que quería, pero al oír aquello apenas y pudo evitarla por unos minutos, luego de los cuales preguntó de muy mala manera a qué cosa se refería.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó, levantándose de su sitio, puso una mano sobre la de Kaoru, y antes que reaccionara, dijo con voz profunda y extraña a los oídos del muchacho- Que te enamoraras de mí-

El sonrojo de Kaoru contrastó notablemente la furia que en el exterior lo posesionó. Se sentía… Invadido. Por decir lo de menos.

- Deja de decir estupideces y vete de una vez-

- ¡Estoy en lo correcto y tu lo sabes! Dentro de poco no podrás de dejar de pensar en mí- Dijo, arreglándose el flequillo, volviendo sobre sus pasos y yéndose finalmente.

Y tuvo razón, porque a la media hora Kaidoh Kaoru no se había levantado aún de ese lugar, pensando en esa _mocosa _que en su cabeza ya no era una mocosa sino un conjunto de pensamientos que estaba destruyendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Fuji Syusuke. Y la razón era simple. Incluso, tenía nombre y apellido.

_Luchia Nagisa._

Era muy extraño encontrarse así, tan atrapado entre pensamientos que fuesen otra cosa aparte de los deberes y el tenis. A Fuji jamás le había pasado. Evitaba por completo los líos sin sentido, que pudiesen distraerlo de su objetivo; que era ser el mejor tenista. Aunque claro, no era prioridad en este momento.

De lo contrario sonaría más a un Echizen y eso era algo que se lo dejaba a Ryoma y a Ryoga.

Sin embargo, como decíamos, no esta en la naturaleza de Syusuke preocuparse tanto, pasar tanto tiempo pensando en lo mismo.

Su hermano, a unos metros, bajó el volumen del televisor.

Syusuke levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede Yuuta?- Dijo, amablemente y con la sonrisa al fiel estilo de Seta Soujiro sobre su rostro. El otro Fuji lo examinó cuidadosamente con la mirada.

Y por unos segundos no habló, volvió su cabeza hacia el aparato frente a él. Daban un comercial de cereales- Estas muy raro-

El prodigio lo miró ahora con algo de sorpresa y diversión- ¿Así?-

- Sí, hace unas semanas que no estás siendo tu mismo y siempre estás en las nubes. He tenido que regar YO tus plantas, y no me has estado llamando como antes-

No parecía un reproche, porque no lo era.

- Oh, lo siento Yuuta. He estado muy…-

Ahora el muchacho volteó completamente, apagando el televisor- Ahórrate las excusas que no te he reclamado nada. ¿Pasó algo en Seigaku? ¿Tus notas? ¿El equipo?-

Syusuke sonrió, talvez para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero éste no se tranquilizó- Todo está bien, Yuuta…-

- ¡Oh, no me vengas con eso! No está bien. Y no me quieres decir, así que tampoco me va a importar. Harás lo que quieras, y si quieres seguir ocultando lo que sea que ocultas, ¡Pues bien por ti!- Dijo el hermano menor, volviendo al televisor e ignorando al castaño.

La hermana mayor de ambos entró en escena, viendo la cara de amargado de Yuuta y el ensimismamiento de Syusuke supo que algo estaba muy mal.

- Hola-

- Hola- saludaron los dos, a su manera. Es decir, Yuuta con un gruñido y Syusuke con una sonrisa.

- ¿Han peleado?-

Yuuta dijo "No" y Syusuke dijo "Sí".

La mujer se sentó, Syusuke se disculpó y fue hacia su habitación.

Por curiosidad, sacó las cartas, las barajó y escogió seis. Las puso metódicamente sobre la mesa, leyendo las figuras que estaban frente a ella. El resultado total la sorprendió.

- Ay, Syusuke…- Dijo, para sí misma. El menor Fuji la escuchó.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Syusuke?- Preguntó algo alarmado Yuuta a su hermana.

- Nada malo, Yuuta- Dijo la mujer, revolviendo las cartas y dándole una pitada a su cigarro- Sólo está enamorado-

Yuuta frunció el ceño, casi en shock - ¿Enamorado? ¿Syusuke?-

- Sí, y me temo que lo hemos perdido- Dijo ella, sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano y levantándose del asiento, dejando así a Yuuta con cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Ryoga Echizen. Cuando llegó (tarde) a la Heladería, Touya estaba con una cara de basilisco increíble. Prácticamente echaba fuego el hombre. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no sólo Zuko había decidido que era buen momento para venir con un humor de antisocial, sino que Hao había intentado cocinar y decir que la cocina estaba un poco destruida era decir que Soujiro sonríe solo un poco.

Felizmente todos ayudaron y limpiaron, por lo que abrieron media hora tarde. Ahora, ¿Porqué Ryoga llegó tarde?

Es lo mismo que Touya quiere saber.

- Echizen, ¿Porqué llegaste tarde?-

¿Ven?

Ryoga comenzó a sudar- Eh… Bueno, verá señor…-

_Vista A. Ryoga entra con una gran caja de pizza a su casa._

_Vista B. Ryoga ve una buena película con la gran caja de pizza._

_Vista C. Ryoma arrastra a un semi dormido Ryoma a verla._

_Resultado: Ryoma y Ryoga no pudieron dormir toda la noche. Y Ryoma estuvo fulminando con la mirada a Ryoga todo el desayuno._

- ¡Eh!- Levantó la mano Taikobou. Ahora no sólo estaban Ryoga y Touya hablando sino que todo el Honky Tonk estaba escuchando alrededor. A Kinomoto le aparecieron venitas en la sien. Nadie lo notó- ¿Porqué no pudieron dormir? ¿Duró tanto la película?-

- Pues…-

_Vista A. Ver a Ryoga entrar a una tienda de videos._

_Vista B. Ryoga con una caja, en cuya portada dice: HOSTAL 2._

_Vista C. Ryoga no conoce mucho del trabajo de Tarantino._

_Resultado: Bueno, esta ya se la saben._

Gotitas general.

- ¡¿"El más horrendo final en una película de terror" NO TE DICE NADA?!-

- ¡Hostal 2! Pero hombre, ¿Qué creías que era?-

- Eh… No quieres saberlo- Dijo Ryoga con un levísimo sonrojo.

Antes que los demás mozos empezasen con las estupideces de siempre, Touya decidió que era buen momento para hacerse presente. Volteó y con una mirada hasta Hao se puso a hacer algo. Se volvió hacia Ryoga.

- Y bien, ¿Qué esperas Echizen?-

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces.

Soujiro estaba en la caja registradora como siempre, Luffy afuera, con el letrero de las órdenes y "animando" a la gente a entrar, Diva atendía las mesas con Taikobou y Kaito finalmente estaba sentado con cara de aburrido. Todo indicaba que sería un día normal en el Honky Tonk. Hasta que, Luffy llegó con Zuko, el último con un cabreo que era admirable incluso en él.

- Y ahora que pasa…- Dijo cansado Kaito. Luffy se sentó y dejó el letrero al lado.

- Esas chicas otra vez…- Dijo Zuko, en gruñidos.

- ¡Ay, no! ¿Las del Kitty Café?- Dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que el atractivo muchacho de ojos ámbar asintió, con una mirada de "¿Quiénes más?"- Demonios, tendré que decirle a Touya para que hable con la administradora de ese lugar… Si seguimos lidiando con esas chicas terminaremos todos enloqueciendo-

Ryoga se acercó- ¿Y ahora que te han dicho Zuko?-

- Pff, no mucho, sólo que la calle es de todos. Cosas así- La voz de Zuko poco a poco se iba agudizando, eso indicaba que era momento de calmarlo o de lo contrario el desastre de la mañana de Hao con las cocinas sólo sería un chiste al lado de lo que haría Zuko con muy mal humor.

- Voy a ver eso- Informó Kaito, que últimamente había tomado la costumbre de tocarse el piercing en la oreja izquierda cuando estaba nervioso.

Ryoga nunca había cruzado más de dos frases con Zuko y cuando el moreno se quedó ahí supo que algo quería.

- Er… Zuko… ¿Porqué no te sientas?-

- Estoy bien- Gruñó.

Bien, eso no funcionó. Talvez si…

- Echizen-

- Eh, dime-

El muchacho estaba realmente raro. ¡Ahora resulta que le sale con algún problema del corazón y ahí si que se pegaba un tiro! Primero Hao con la chica esa Jeanne, luego Kaito con la otra que le grita, luego Luffy con Nami, Soujiro con Misao, Diva con Riku y ahora Zuko!

- Tengo algo para Soujiro-

Ah…

- ¿Sou… Soujiro?-

_Oh rayos. Zuko es gay. _

- Sí, es una carta-

Bien, talvez no era algo del corazón, talvez sólo quería hablar con Seta sobre algo, o consultarle precios…

Ryoga tragó- ¿Una carta…? ¿Una carta de… amor?-

_Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

- Sí, eso creo- Dijo el muchacho con una mueca. Hablaba muy bajo y miraba a todos lados. Lo que Ryoga dedujo que era una manera de evitar que alguien supiera su secreto. ¡Pero, Zuko, GAY! Eso… Eso estaba… mal.

Sí, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

- Dea… Deacuerdo Zuko-

- Toma, es tu responsabilidad ahora. Tengo que irme- Dijo, rápidamente y se fue. Ryoga se quedó como piedra, cuando llegó Kaito junto con Diva pudo reaccionar finalmente, y le dijo todo de un solo respiro.

- ¿Qué?- Gritó Kaito, luego de analizar la sarta de incoherencias que había dicho Ryoga- ¡Eso no puede ser!-

- Te digo que es verdad- Aseguró Ryoga, muy convencido. Kaito frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porqué Soujiro? Yo estoy más bueno que él… ¡Pff!-

Plop.

Diva interrumpió, con voz enojada- ¡Deja tu ego de una vez! Hay que darle la carta a Sou-chan-

- Bah, es de Zuko. Al tenken sólo le importa una persona: MISAO- Dijo con desprecio Kaito, blandeando la carta indiferentemente- Además, estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Kaito Doumoto que Seta es tan macho como yo- Voltean a ver a Soujiro que sonríe y los saluda ondeando una mano- Bueno, al menos estén seguros que no es para nada gay-

- Se lo diremos lo más cautos posibles, ¿No? Después de todo eso me dijo Zuko que deberíamos hacer-

- Ok, vamos entonces-

Los tres fueron hacia Soujiro, que los recibió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Hol…-

- Sí, sí. Hola Seta, tenemos una carta medio enferma de Zuko. Tómala para que lo gay que hay en ella no se me pegue- Dicho esto le puso la carta en el pecho a Soujiro, haciendo que el muchacho mirase confuso a los tres frente a él. Diva se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Kaito!-

- ¡Que! Como tu no eres el que tiene la carta-

Soujiro abrió la carta ante la mirada expectante de todos, y al leerla los ojos se le pusieron como platos, para finalmente volver a su normalidad y sonreír abiertamente, notablemente ruborizado.

- Ok, ¿Que sucede aquí?- Dijo Kaito al ver la sonrisa que desafiaba a toda ley natural en la cara de Soujiro- Te doy esa carta y empiezas a sonreír como un idiota. ¿Qué, me vas a decir que te gusta Zuko ahora, eh? ¡Acabo de decir que eres tan gay como yo! He comprometido mi palabra de macho contigo y tu…-

- Esperen…- Advirtió Ryoga, logrando que Kaito dejara por unos segundos su crisis- ¿Esa carta es de Zuko?-

Soujiro regresó a esta dimensión, y con un gracioso ademán negó.

- ¡Uf! ¡Eso quiere decir que no eres gay!- Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a Soujiro, Luffy que seguía sentado en la barra se acercó y los abrazó a los dos.

- Oye tú, cabeza de plástico… ¿Porqué-demonios-nos-abrazas?-

- Err… No sé, pensé que celebrábamos algo-

Kaito lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Claro que no! ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!-

- Estoy confundida, ¿De quienes es esa carta entonces?-

- Elemental mi querida mocosa ruidosa con gustos pedofílicos, es de Misao-chan- Dijo Kaito chasqueando los dedos, e imitando a lo que suponemos es Soujiro cuando menciona a Misao. Es decir, con ojos resplandecientes, mirada perdida y fondo de corazones.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Soujiro? ¿Es de Misao?- Preguntó Ryoga.

- Hai, así es Ryoga-kun- Kaito rodó los ojos. Soujiro estaba tan feliz que ni lo notó- Misao-chan mandó esta carta por Zuko-kun porque su novia estudia con ella-

- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos callaron.

- ¿Es esa, una foto de ella?- Dijo juguetonamente Diva, a lo que Soujiro cautamente asintió, mostrándoles apenas la foto de una joven de su edad, con un uniforme azul, con corbata deshecha y sonrisa pícara. Grandes ojos verdes, cabello azulado y nada mal, en opinión de Ryoga.

- Bah, ¿Guardas sus fotos? En serio Seta, no serás gay pero poco te falta para ser una niña. Sólo te falta hacer un collage con su cara- A lo que Soujiro sólo sonrió, estaba muy feliz como para notar o replicar el insulto. Por lo demás, jamás lo hacía, siempre dejaba que Kaito hiciese bromas sobre él.

- Oh, genial. Zuko no es gay, el orden de las cosas en el universo vuelve a nuestras vidas. Ahora, ¿Alguien me acompaña al Kitty Café? Touya quiere que arreglemos eso nosotros porque ahora está muy ocupado- Informó Kaito.

- Si quieres yo lo hago- Dijo Ryoga encogiéndose de hombros, Diva también se unió y dado que Ryoga le respondió primero, Kaito no pudo hacer mucho para evitar que los acompañase. Taikobou también se les unió.

- Eh, tenken, ¿No quieres venir?- Soujiro asintió y dejó la caja a Kurapica, completando así el grupo.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer allá?-

- Vamos a tratar de contactarnos con esas cabezas huecas- Dijo dramáticamente y soltándose el segundo botón de la camisa que mostraba un collar de colmillos- Por Kami-sama si vuelvo a escuchar su "lógica" me ahorcaré yo mismo con una de las fotos que tiene Seta de Makimachi-

- Entiendo porque vamos, ¿Pero porque va Diva?-

Kaito sólo sonrió macabramente- Porque tengo la esperanza de que regrese a su nave nodriza y finalmente se la lleven-

- ¿Nave nodr…?-

- ¡Argh! ¡Es una broma, Taikobou! Sólo la traje para que no cause problemas allá. Si ni Seta, ni Echizen ni yo íbamos a quedarnos no íbamos a arriesgarnos a que haga otra de sus escenitas subidas de tono con el hermano de Kai, ¿Cierto?- Diva frunció el ceño, y lo miró con molestia. Kaito respondió la mirada con una suya.

- Hablando de eso, Diva-chan… ¿Sabe algo de Riku-kun?-

Diva dejó de fruncir el ceño, para sonreír débilmente- No-

- Cierto, el mocoso debe estar con un trauma de esos que no se curan, porque no lo he visto desde hace días. Pero no creo que le haya dicho nada a su hermano, o de lo contrario nosotros hubiésemos acabado en un callejón medio muertos-

- Exageras-

- Oh no, no lo digo por Kai. Lo digo por Touya- A todos les recorrió un escalofrío. No sólo arriesgaban su trabajo, sino su pellejo.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un enorme establecimiento, elegante, pero claramente femenino. Dos chicas con trajes de gatos (Colita y orejas incluidas) los recibieron. Al instante los reconocieron, pero antes que hablasen Kaito las interrumpió.

- Queremos hablar con su administradora-

A regañadientes los llevaron hacia la oficina, dijeron que esperasen porque la administradora estaba ocupada. Y luego de sacarles la lengua se fueron.

- Mira cuantos tíos hay aquí- Dijo Taikobou, viendo la cantidad de población masculina había afuera. Kaito hizo una mueca mientras Ryoga se ponía cómodo en uno de los sillones.

- Fácil, con tanta chica medio vestida hasta yo vendría-

- ¿Y no has venido?-

- No, no me rebajo a venir a comer en la competencia. Además, quítale las chicas y el negocio es pura basura. La comida es asquerosa y rosada-

Ryoga rió- ¡Escúchate, Touya estaría orgulloso! A creado un monstruo-

- Ja-ja Echizen. Es la verdad, lo digo como Kaito Doumoto, no como el mozo guapo e irresistible del Honky Tonk-

Gotas general.

Diva rió sarcásticamente.

- Mira niñita tú cállate, porque si Touya se entera que eres chica y nos despide ten por seguro que terminarás aquí… De por vida-

Ryoga puso cómodamente los brazos en la nuca, cerrando los ojos- Este sillón es cómodo-

- ¿Cómo sabes que era una mujer el administrador del lugar, Kaito-kun?- Preguntó Soujiro.

- Ah… Porque todas son chicas, es obvio que la que dirige debe ser una mujer. Una horrible solterona, vieja, flaca, pálida y horrible solterona-

POM!

Los cinco voltearon. Ryoga cayó de su asiento.

- ¡Vieja! ¡Flaca! ¡Solterona!- Grito una voz, y Ryoga de inmediato se levantó, viéndose cara a cara con…

- ¡Kirishima-chan!- Dijo Ryoga con sorpresa. ¡Que hacía ella ahí!

- ¿Kirishima?- Dijo Kaito peligrosamente- ¿CHAN?-

Megumi estaba frente a ellos, con un traje de ejecutiva, y lentes para terminar la imagen. Tenía el cabello algo más corto que la última vez y los ojos afilados de siempre. Sonrió coquetamente a Echizen, quien de inmediato se puso algo lejos de su alcance.

- Bien, bien… Así que trabajas con Touya ahora- Dijo, ignorando a los demás. Diva la miraba indiferente. Ryoga asintió.

- Ajá, llevo trabajando con él desde el año pasado. ¿Cómo te hiciste administradora de este lugar?-

- Mi papá era el dueño de este café, pero luego que llegué yo a renovarlo se ha vuelto bastante popular- Dijo, con un guiño- Y bien, ¿Qué quieren ahora?-

- Bonito encuentro, Echizen. En fin señora- Megumi crispó las manos- Sus "gatitas" están invadiendo nuestro territorio y Touya Kinomoto, nuestro administrador, le advierte que si no las retira de inmediato se verá en la penosa obligación de traer su maléfico ser aquí y seguramente recordará de por vida la charla que tendrá con él-

Ryoga tuvo ganas de reír, y con él también Taikobou. Megumi se puso roja de furia.

Soujiro agregó a lo dicho por Kaito- Disculpe, ¿No será posible que se retiren de nuestro local? Está a unas cuadras de aquí y claramente no somos competidores directos-

Error. Si lo eran, pero hasta el momento el Honky Tonk no había tenido pérdidas porque su público era constante.

- Bueno, bueno- Dijo la mujer, sonriendo- Eso es cierto. En realidad no había autorizado tal ataque publicitario, pero, descuiden, yo me haré cargo de que ellas no se entrometan…- Miraba a Ryoga, lo que Kaito y Soujiro detectaron al instante.

- Ah, entonces muchas gracias, Kirishima-san- Dijo Soujiro con una reverencia- Le agradecemos mucho su comprensión-

- No hay de qué, cariño. Vengan cuando quieran- Se despidió cuando los chicos ya se iban.

Las chicas de la entrada los volvieron a fulminar con la mirada, pero esta vez fueron ellos los que les sacaron la lengua.

- Muy maduro, Doumoto-

- Oh, claro que no Echizen, pero fue divertido. ¿O no?- Rieron- Y por cierto… Que tal amiga que tienes, ¿Eh? ¿Acaso sabe tu Suki-chan sobre ella?-

- Ah… Sí, la conoce- Dijo Ryoga con cara de circunstancias- Creo que les conté el año pasado todo el problema que tuve con Suki-chan por culpa de Kirishima-chan?-

- Espera… ¡Ella era!- Kaito silbó- No me sorprende porqué estaba celosa… Y bien, hombre, casi te come con la mirada… Debes tener cuidado… No creas que nos ha ayudado con esto por la cara bonita de Seta, sino porque le gustas y a de saber que plan innecesario y maquiavélico tiene para tenerte de vuelta-

Diva saltó por la acera, Soujiro detrás de ella acotó- Kaito-kun tiene razón. Kirishima-chan tiene segundas intenciones-

- ¿Ves? Hasta el tenken me da la razón. Ahora, lo que debes hacer es alejarte del Kitty Café lo más lejos que puedas-

Recordando a Tatsuki, Ryoga dijo- ¡Cierto! Hoy saldré con Suki-chan-

- ¿En serio? Hombre, que bien. Necesito algo de vida nocturna-

_¿Eh?_

- ¡Ea, tenken, Taikobou! Vamos a salir hoy, ¿Se unen?-

- ¡Hai!-

- ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?- Preguntó Taikobou.

- Ah… No sé…-

- ¡Genial! Esto será de lo mejor, ya verás Echizen- Aseguró Kaito, con una mueca malvada. Ryoga tragó.

- Chicos…- Intentó nuevamente Echizen, sin éxito.

Hum, algo le decía que eso no era lo que quería Tatsuki.

- ¡Ea, podemos luego ir a emborracharnos y ligar por ahí! ¡Perfecto Echizen!-

Yep, definitivamente algo le decía que no.

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Sakuno Ryuzaki. Había tenido la sensación de que la seguían desde hace buen rato, sujetó como pudo las bolsas del mercado y siguió caminando.

No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, pero esta vez era tan certera que casi echaba a correr. Ni siquiera era muy tarde. Eran recién las cinco y el cielo apenas y estaba oscuro.

Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, su mente le decía que alguien estaba tras ella.

Para distraerse se puso a recordar lo que iba a hacer ese día. Iba a ordenar su cuarto, ayudar a su abuela con la cena, felicitar a su padre por su reciente asenso, hablar con Ryoma por teléfono, hablar con Tomoka, cenar con sus padres…

(Sonido de pisadas)

Tomarse un baño…

(Sonido de pisadas)

Ver algo de televisión…

(Sonido de pisadas)

Cuando el sonido de pisadas se hizo más fuerte fue lo único necesario para que se olvidase de todo y echase a correr. Llegó a la esquina de su casa en poco tiempo.

Otro ruido de pisadas.

Sakuno de pronto se desesperó, metió la llave, y en el apuro se equivocó de llave. Probó con otra, y al abrir la puerta entró apresuradamente, casi se derrumba al escuchar la voz de su abuela.

- ¿Sakuno?-

Con el corazón en la boca, Ryuzaki vio hacia fuera por la ventana. No había nadie.

**O o o O**

La suerte definitivamente no iba de la mano con Eiji Kikumaru.

Desde que supo que Kawamura iría con Tomoe había estado de muy mal humor, sentía que no podía hablar con nadie.

No con su hermana porque Tomoe era su amiga, y se sentía muy raro hablarle de esos sentimientos hacia la muchacha de lentes.

No con Fuji, que estaba en un estado realmente extraño. Nadie entendía porqué estaba tan solitario últimamente.

No con Momoshiro, porque tenía sus propias crisis que resolver.

No con Oishi, porque éste ya había tratado de conversar con él, pero lo trataba como un niño, y encima le había dicho que lo que sentía por Tomoe era amistad, nada más.

Pero, se dijo Eiji, si era amistad… ¿Por qué sentía que no quería tenerla más de amiga? Quería que fuera MÁS. Quería poder hacer otras cosas que con una amiga no se vería normal.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado estos pensamientos negativos, decidió buscarse una pareja. Y en cuanto vio a la hermana de Syusuke ir a recogerlo a la práctica, notando que era muy bonita y que sería la envidia de sus compañeros (Incluyendo Oishi que durante séptimo año había sentido algo por ella), decidió armarse de valor y…

- Hola Eiji, ¿Deseas algo?- Preguntó amablemente la mujer, puesto que Eiji se había quedado viéndola desde hace buen rato.

Glup.

Nerviosamente el muchacho se excusó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Nada!-

Al menos ya sabemos que este muchacho no iba a ser Gryffindor.

_¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!_

Llegó a su casa, luego de jugar con sus amigos del resto del equipo, tiró sus cosas y cuando pensaba en echarse sobre el sofá y ver televisión tranquilamente, le llegó el chillido que tenía por voz Luchia Nagisa.

_Que no sea ella. Kami, que no sea ella._

- ¡Arigatou, Eiji-kun!-

Aparentemente hoy Kami-sama quiere ver sufrir a los tenistas.

La rubia salió saltando, como era su costumbre. Eiji estaba harto acostumbrado a eso, a sus gritos y saltos y todo el bullicio que venía por arte de magia con su persona.

- ¡No grites que me duele la cabeza, nyah! ¡Y para tu información _Arigatou _es GRACIAS, no "Hola"!- Dijo Eiji casi resoplando cada palabra. La rubia, para su mala suerte, se sentó a su lado, con un puchero.

Escogió mal momento, porque Eiji sólo tenía ánimo para aguantar un solo comportamiento inmaduro e infantil.

Ósea, el suyo propio.

- Maa… Luchia sólo quiere aprender japonés. Luchia es un ser humano, ¡También se puede equivocar!-

Eiji estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego prefirió dejarlo así. Pelear con Luchia era algo sin sentido y no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

- Aa, lo siento Eiji-kun…- Dijo de pronto la rubia, pensando que el mutismo del tenista se debía a su grito- Luchia se molestó… No quiso…-

El pelirrojo ondeó una mano- No eres tú, Luchia. Es que…-

Paró. ¿Iba a contarle? ¿Y eso cómo para qué? Era Luchia, su capacidad de recepción en cuanto a problemas se referían se limitaba a encontrar el pote de chocolate más cercano. Ella no tenia idea de lo complicada que podía ser la vida.

Pero nuevamente, Eiji tampoco.

- ¿Es que, qué? ¡Cuéntale a Luchia!- Gritó emocionada la muchacha. Eiji se sostuvo la cabeza y los ojos le daban vueltas, así cualquiera entiende.

- Esta bien, pero sin gritos, nyah-

- ¡Dea…!- Bajó la voz- Deacuerdo…- Dijo en un murmullo y agrandando sus ya grandes ojos negros.

Segundos pasaron, Eiji hacía gestos, no sabía por donde comenzar, ni siquiera tenia idea si debía decirle que era de Tomoe de quien se trataba todo. Luego recordó que ambas eran mejores amigas, así que seguramente se lo diría. Entonces decidió obviar el nombre.

- Bueno… ¿Por donde empiezo?- Se dijo el muchacho. Luchia dio un salto.

- Por el comienzo, Eiji-kun- Dijo, con una risita.

Kikumaru se cubrió la cara con una mano- Sí, sí, ya sé. Pero… Haber… Me gusta una chica, nyah-

- Ohhh…- Intervino la joven, notablemente emocionada- ¿Eiji-kun está enamorado?-

Eiji casi se atoró. ¡Enamorado! Ni hablar, sólo le gustaba Tomoe. Un poco más que las demás chicas, eso era todo.

- Sí… Er… ¡No, no! Aún no lo sé- Respondió, sus mejillas ya escarlatas.

- ¿Y que pasa con eso?- Dijo la muchacha que empezaba a desesperar (Más que de costumbre) al acróbata. ¿Qué pasaba con eso? _¿Qué? _- ¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que te gustaba, Eiji-kun?-

_Ah?_

- ¿Decirle?... ¡Decirle! ¡¿Por qué le debo decir?! ¿¡Porqué yo, nyah?!- Dijo él, con ojos como platos y realmente traumatizado- ¿No puedo esperar a que ella…?-

Luchia frunció el ceño- Esperar no ayuda, Eiji-kun. Tienes que decirle-

- Ni hablar, no puedo hacer eso…- Y era cierto, apenas estuviese cerca de ella empezaría a tartamudear o algo igual de inteligente. ¡Pff, porqué se comportaba así si con las demás chicas no era así para nada!

Y es que Eiji ignoraba que si fuera fácil como con las demás no sería especial. La gracia es que sea diferente que con otras, que sea difícil.

- ¡Claro que puedes Eiji-kun!- Alentó Luchia, levantando un puño en el aire.

- ¿Tú crees?-

- ¡Claro!- Dijo, segura de ello.

Eiji de pronto se sintió mejor, y con coraje.

- ¡Tienes razón, sólo es hablar!-

- ¡Claro!-

- ¡Además, soy uno de los mejores jugadores de Seigaku!-

- ¡Er…claro!- Bueno, eso no tenía mucho que ver, pero cualquier cosa era buena para ayudar al pelirrojo.

Y un pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, como una ráfaga, recordándole algo en lo que evitaba pensar pero que estaba siempre ahí, carcomiéndole los pensamientos. La razón por la que no había intercambiado ni palabra ni mirada con su capitán de equipo.

_Pero no eres EL mejor._

El mejor es Tezuka.

- Pero y si no le gusto, que si le gusta otro- La imagen de su buchou se hizo presente de manera dolorosa e inalcanzable en su cabeza- ¡Nyah! ¿Si me dice que no?-

- Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices, Eiji-kun- Cantó la muchacha, Eiji suspiró y asintió. Tenía razón, y ah!, cómo dolía admitirlo.

- Gracias Luchia- Agradeció el muchacho. Se sentía mejor una vez que sacó todo eso de su cabeza, y con las esperanzas que le daba Luchia, se sentía feliz y realmente bien.

- ¡De nada, Eiji-kun! Seguramente Moe-chan será muy feliz cuando lo sepa- Dijo ella, sonriéndole encantadoramente al de cabello caoba y yéndose a preparar alguna cosa a la cocina. Eiji de inmediato sonrió, ¡Que tonto había sido! Si era tan fácil como decirle y averiguar si ella sentía lo mismo que él.

_Talvez tenga razón y ella me corresponda._

Luego de unos segundos, Eiji dio un brinco.

- ¡ESPERA! ¿¡DIJISTE _MOE-CHAN_, NYAH?!-

La suerte no parecía sonreírle a nadie este día, pero aún cuando las cosas van de mal a peor, hay esperanza de que algo salga bien.

Al fin y al cabo, no todas las cartas están echadas.

**Próximo capítulo: ****Peces en el mar II**

El día aún no termina… Ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarlos?


	12. I Parte: Peces en el mar II

**N/A:** Hola! u.u Este capitulo será algo corto (En comparación con los demás) porque me he atrasado mucho con la historia v_v…

Ryoga: Debías haberlo terminado este año y recién vas a terminar la primera parte! Oi, que mal!

¬¬ Gracias Ryoga. De cualquier manera, tiene razón, me he atrasado MUCHO y con el libro que aún no termino el tiempo que tenia libre se ha reducido a cero! T_T

Soujiro: Grace-chan está muy estresada…

Sí! Y.Y Soy solo una humana común y corriente! ¡No es justo haber tenido 3 finales en un día!

Ryoma: ¿Podemos ir a la historia? Esto está tomando mucho tiempo y dentro de media hora comienza el partido de semifinales de Madrid ¬¬*

Todos: ¡Oh, cierto, cierto!

Bueno, lo de siempre, disfruten y con respecto a las parejas… Ni yo misma tengo muy en claro con quién dejaré a cada una de las chicas… Espero hacerla bien de cupido…

Ryoga: ¡Oh, aclara ese rumor de que soy en realidad un criminal! u_ú Porque NO lo soy.

Ryoma: ¬¬ Ajá…

Nop, Ryoga tiene razón. Talvez durante el fic se de a entender eso, pero por el bien de la "reputación" de Ryoga, y la mía porque lo adoro, Ryoga jamás, nunca, en ninguno de mis fics será un criminal…

Ryoga: T-T Gracias por el apoyo, Grace-chan!

… Un poco tarado, estúpido, hablador, egocéntrico…

Ryoga: ¡Hey, hey!

Pairings: RYOSAKU! RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn, SempaisxOC, KintarouxNarumi, DanxKurumi

**-**

**-**

_PoT no me pertenece… ¿¡Porqué me lo echan en cara?!_

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

_-_

-

**Capítulo 12: Peces en el mar II**

_Pock._

_Pock. Pock. Pock._

Para quien no lo sepa, Ryoma ha descubierto hoy que jugar tenis solo no era para nada divertido. Con su padre durmiendo hasta altas horas del día, y su hermano trabajando muchas opciones no le quedaban.

Bueno, siempre estaban sus sempais. Pero Momoshiro ya le había advertido que la situación estaba algo crítica últimamente, mucho drama ahí. Y él ya tenia suficiente con sus propios problemas. Incluso triángulos amorosos, aunque el príncipe no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Momo con eso.

El muchacho de los ojos de gato decidió entrar a la cocina, tenía hambre. Karupin lo siguió de cerca, pisando descuidadamente la cara de Nanjiroh que dormía profundamente.

Ryoma se sentó en una de las sillas, notablemente aburrido. Su prima, Nanako, lo advirtió con una sonrisa.

- Seguramente extrañas a Ryoga ahora, ¿No Ryoma?-

A lo que Ryoma sólo elevó una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

- Si extrañara a Ryoga solo tengo que encender la radio para que me recuerde todo el bullicio que hace cuando está aquí- Nanako sonrió, no creyendo nada de eso- Hm, aunque sí extraño _su_ cocina. No a él-

"Extrañar" no era exactamente el verbo que Ryoma buscaba, es decir, no era como si su hermano fuese a tardarse mucho. Por la noche volvería a ver su indeseable rostro de nuevo, y seguramente diría nuevas estupideces…

Pero lo que sí le molestaba era no hacer nada toda la mañana. Incluso, oh!, empezaba a extrañar el colegio.

Movió la cabeza rápidamente. Ya comenzaba a pensar tonterías, la falta de tenis debía tenerlo así. Mas, tampoco podía salir, empezaba a anochecer y su madre JAMAS, y se recalca nuevamente, JAMAS, dejaría que saliese sin supervisión adulta a esas horas. O bueno, su padre también servía, aunque no fuese ningún adulto.

Talvez lo mejor sería resignarse a pasar un día sin tenis. ¿Pero que haría? ¿Dormir? ¿Comer? ¿Qué?

- Hmm- Bufó el muchacho.

La vida era difícil.

No tenia muchas opciones, con el lío entre sus sempais, con Sakuno almorzando con sus padres y Ryoga fuera lo único que le quedaba era…

Una pelota cayó en la cara de Nanjiroh.

- ¡Hey!- Al despertar vio a Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos y su raqueta en mano- ¿Qué pasa, muchacho?-

- Quiero jugar. Levántate-

- ¿Perdón?- Dijo el viejo parpadeando un par de veces- ¿Quieres jugar?-

- Sí, levántate ya-

Nanjiroh volvió a parpadear. Se sentó como pudo y con todo el cansancio propio de alguien que recién se despertaba, se levantó. Bueno, se dijo, todo vale cuando se trata de tenis. Y se notaba que su hijo estaba aburrido. Pff, bufó interiormente, si no fuera porque el bueno para nada de Ryoga iba a llegar tarde no tendría que entretener al mocoso.

¡En fin, cosas que debe hacer un padre!

- Bueno Ryoma, ya sabes que si no juegas a mi nivel no me molestaré en…-

Ryoma lo interrumpió- Sí, sí. Saca ya-

Nuevamente el samurai se extrañó, pero cambió su expresión al instante a una ofendida.

- Que se ha creído este mocoso para darme órdenes… ¡Soy su padre! Ya no me tiene ni el mínimo respeto- Dijo bajo su respiración el mayor.

- ¡Viejo te puedo escuchar!-

- ¡No soy ningún viejo!- Nuevamente bajó la voz- Ese apodo definitivamente lo sacó del otro… ¡Par de desconsiderados los dos!-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos.

Su padre sacó, Ryoma no tuvo ningún problema para responder. Sonrió, ahora sí podía divertirse.

Luego de media hora.

Ryoma no pudo aguantar a su padre y ambos terminaron el juego. Cada uno diciendo que había ganado.

Nanjiroh volvió a su televisor, y Ryoma… Bueno, Ryoma volvió a sentarse en la cocina muy aburrido.

No extrañaba a Ryoga.

Solo que era Ryoga o estar sentado en la cocina mirando la pared.

El muchacho volteó, sentía la sonrisa de su prima en su nuca. Bufó, no era posible que siguiera pensando que en verdad extrañaba a Ryoga. ¡No lo extrañaba! Apenas y se había ido a trabajar.

Pero era algo cierto, se dijo, mientras movía de un lado a otro la botella de Ponta frente a él. Extrañaba el bullicio, extrañaba la molesta risa de su hermano cada vez que según él dijera algo "gracioso", extrañaba sobre todo, cuando ambos jugaban tenis. Porque a diferencia de su padre, Ryoga jugaba con él de igual a igual, su padre simplemente bufoneaba y no lo trataba en serio.

En realidad su casa era más divertida con Ryoga ahí, y eso que sus vacaciones con él recién comenzaban. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las expectativas de las siguientes semanas. Era bueno tener alguien con quien contar, aunque sea tan hablador y estúpido como Ryoga.

- ¿Hum?-

Su prima lo miraba ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De inmediato el tenista supo qué pensaba.

- Argh, ¡No extraño a Ryoga!- Dijo Ryoma enfatizando el NO, sólo por si su prima no había entendido aún.

El samurai entró a la cocina, al escuchar el grito de Ryoma- ¿Qué sucede aquí, porqué gritan tanto?-

- Lo siento, tío. Es que Ryoma está en negación-

- ¡ARGH!- Dijo frustrado el chico.

- ¿Negación de qué?-

- Extraña a Ryoga. Así como tú, Nanjiroh, que nunca admites que quieres mucho a tus dos hijos- Terminó Rinko, tranquilamente.

Nanjiroh frunció el ceño- Porque no quiero a ese par de buenos para nada… ¡No saben respetarme y…! ¿Porqué me miran así?-

Nanako y Rinko miraron a Ryoma y a Nanjiroh como si fueran la personificación del amor fraternal. Ambos estaban con miradas desubicadas ante esto.

- ¿Eh?-

- Ay tía. ¡Está en negación también!-

_Risitas._

Ryoma y Nanjiroh dejaron escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_¡Mujeres!_

**O o o O**

¡Hombres!, dijo bajo su respiración Tatsuki en cuanto Ryoga le contó por teléfono sobre la cita, que ahora ya no era cita sino una salida con todos los inútiles de sus amigos…

Pero ya, basta Tatsuki, se dijo. Hay que tener algo de cuidado con el hígado que tienes.

- De lo que sí no me voy a responsabilizar es del hígado de Echizen cuando termine con él- Pausa- ¡Me las va a pagar!-

Mientras seguía murmurando maldiciones, y asustando sólo un poco a la gente que compraba tranquilamente en el supermercado, la pelirroja no había reparado en unos ojos marrones brillantes viéndola desde unos metros.

Claro, hasta que el dueño de aquellos ojos botara accidentalmente una botella de aceite en su embelesamiento. Al tratar de ocultar el pequeño accidente, botó más cosas.

La joven se dio la vuelta, al escuchar mas cosas cayéndose. Las mejillas de Dan se encendieron de vergüenza.

- ¿Dan?- Preguntó Kikumaru al reconocerlo, luego notó los comestibles en el suelo- ¡Vaya! Al parecer no tienes mucha suerte en los supermercados…-

- H-Hai… Kikumaru-san…- ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a _él_? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tartamudear? ¿Por qué Kikumaru-san se acercaba tanto? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer el ridículo cada vez que ella estaba cerca?

Era mucho para el pobre muchacho.

Lo que daríamos porque Jin Akutsu viera el espectáculo que su 'pupilo' hacía en ese momento de pie entre algunas botellas caídas, con el rostro afiebrado y abriendo la boca y cerrándola, todo causado por la muchacha frente a él. Por una muchacha.

A Jin Akutsu terminaría por darle un infarto.

Tatsuki no notó nada de eso, sino que comenzó a hablar con el muchacho sobre el colegio, asumiendo que la causa de su tartamudeo se debía a una cuestión de timidez natural, y no a terceros factores.

- ¿Y que tal con tus cursos?-

- B-bien, Kikumaru-san, gracias por preguntar- Respondió educadamente, iban a la sección de los cereales. Tatsuki no tenía que ver la lista para saber el cereal que Eiji quería.

- No tienes que ser tan educado- Taichi se sonrojó más con este comentario y asintió, haciendo que su inseparable cinta verde se le bajara un poco y le tapase ligeramente los ojos- ¿Sigues practicando tenis?-

El muchacho asintió nuevamente. Tatsuki sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Genial, talvez un día podríamos jugar un poco. Aunque no esperes que sea buena contigo sólo por ser amigo mío-

¿Amigos? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Kikumaru-san creía que eran amigos.

_Plack!_

Estaba tan embobado en sus propios pensamientos que no había visto que una persona se acercaba, por lo que terminaron chocando.

- ¡Kurumi-chan!-

Tatsuki ayudó a Dan a levantarse, mientras que una chica, casi una niña, ayudaba a levantar a otra… Exactamente igual a ella.

- ¡Hey, a ustedes yo las conozco!-

La peliazulada que había chocado con Dan no necesitó verlo dos veces para reconocer en él el chico que había chocado contra ella la última vez. Sus ojos azules oscuros relampaguearon y con un ceño que le hacía ver como una niña caprichosa gritó, señalándolo- ¡Tú!-

- Kurumi-chan…- Dijo su hermana cansadamente. Kurumi no le hizo caso alguno, se enfrentó al pobre de Dan que parecía empequeñecer a cada grito que la muchacha soltaba.

- ¡Es la segunda vez que me tropiezo contigo! ¡Que te pasa! ¡Arruinaste por segunda vez nuestras compras! ¡¿Acaso no tienes ojos?!-

- Aa, l-lo siento…-

- Pero Kurumi, tú tampoco estabas viendo por dónde ibas…- Dijo Narumi, a lo que su gemela enojada no trató de refutar- Lo siento- Le dijo a Tatsuki- Siento otra vez el comportamiento de mi hermana… Ella no es así usualmente-

No mentía. La joven llamada Kurumi era una muchacha dulce, extrovertida, habladora… Realmente Narumi no entendía por qué le gritaba a ese chico.

- ¡El arruinó las compras… Por segunda vez!- Quiso defenderse Kurumi. Su gemela suspiró.

- Esa no es razón para gritar así- Dijo, un delicado ceño en su frente. Kurumi bufó y miró vengativamente a Dan Taichi, que empezaba a sudar a mares. ¡Encima de todo Kikumaru-san estaba viendo todo!

- Es la segunda vez que las veo por aquí, ¿viven cerca?- Se animó Tatsuki a hacer conversación.

- Sí- Respondió Narumi, y su cola de caballo se ladeó a ambos lados al caminar- ¿Y tú y tu hermano?-

- ¿Mi hermano? Oh, no, no… Este es Dan Taichi y yo soy Tatsuki Kikumaru… Creo que la última vez no nos presentamos-

Ahí estaba. Dan no podía sentirse más humillado. Encima que lo confundían con su hermano, lo presentaba ella como si fuese un niño. La vergüenza era sofocante, y no ayudaba que Kurumi le enviara miradas mortales de vez en cuando.

- ¿Kikumaru?- Dijo por fin Kurumi, sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados- ¿Tienes alguna relación con _Eiji Kikumaru_ de Seigaku?-

Tatsuki le envió una mirada impar al notar la ansiedad con la que esperaba una respuesta- Eh… Sí. Soy su hermana mayor… ¿Conoces a mi hermano?-

- ¡Iie!- Una sonrisa ancha apareció en el rostro de Kurumi, cambió totalmente su comportamiento huraño a ese tan alegre en pocos segundos- Pero conozco a uno de sus amigos; Syusuke!-

- ¿Fuji?-

- ¡Hai!-

- Príncipe Syusuke- Añadió la muchacha. Tatsuki parpadeó un par de veces. El rostro de la niña… ¡Estaba enamorada de Fuji!

- ¿Quién es Fuji?- Preguntó Narumi. Antes que cualquiera, Kurumi contestó.

- Es el prodigio del club de tenis de Seigaku, es además caballero, apuesto y ambos nos casaremos-

A lo que todos se quedaron completamente atónitos.

Taichi trató de recordar quien era Syusuke Fuji, y su mente lo llevó a un muchacho castaño que siempre sonreía.

- Pero es mucho mayor que tú…-

- Exactamente 3 años y 5 meses… ¡No es gran cosa!- Dijo la muchacha bastante tercamente.

Narumi volvió a suspirar, estaba un poco cansada de las alucinaciones de su hermana menor.

- Pero… Fuji tiene novia- O eso creía Tatsuki, según los últimos informes de su hermano. Lo que no sabía era que Eiji había estado tan inmerso en sus propios problemas que no había notado que Syusuke estaba nuevamente sin compromiso alguno.

Cuando Kurumi escuchó la noticia sus ojos se volvieron tristes, pero al instante un ceño apareció en su frente. Seguramente era la muchacha que vio en el Honky Tonk hace tiempo, besándose con _su_ Syusuke, pensó.

Dan, mientras tanto, notó que la muchacha llamada Kurumi (¿O era Karumi?) estaba enamorada del titular de Seigaku, Fuji Syusuke y le tuvo algo de simpatía por considerarse en una condición igual, aunque a la primera mirada mortal que le mandó, Taichi se lo pensó mejor.

Tatsuki trató, en vano, de hacerle entender a Kurumi que Syusuke era mucho mayor para ella, pero Narumi la convenció de que era inútil tratar de cambiar de opinión a la terca de su hermana.

- Fuji-san realmente la impresionó- Afirmó la muchacha, su cola de caballo bailaba mientras ella caminaba al lado de la pelirroja. Kurumi adelante había olvidado parte del disgusto que tenia con Dan y lo jalaba a ver las galletas y golosinas- Está así desde que lo conoció-

- ¿Hace cuánto?-

- Hace un año y medio, más o menos. Conocimos también a Ryoma Echizen. ¿Lo conoce, Kikumaru-san?-

Tatsuki rodó sus ojos y sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Vaya! Yo salgo con su hermano mayor-

Narumi abrió los ojos más de la cuenta- ¿Hermano? ¿Echizen-san tiene hermano?-

- Sí, juega tenis también- La peliazulada la miró con asombro, a los que Tatsuki respondió- Estudia en el extranjero, quizás por eso muy pocos lo conocen-

- ¿Y él?- Dijo Narumi algo cohibida por ser tan indiscreta refiriéndose a Dan.

- Oh, es amigo mío…-

- ¿Y en que año está?-

- Creo que en sexto… en Yamabuki. También juega tenis-

Al escuchar que Tatsuki decía que estaba en un año menor que en el que en realidad estaba, Dan quiso protestar, dio media vuelta y dijo- Eh… Kikumaru-san…-

- ¿Sí, Dan?- Dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole. Bastó ello para que el pequeño se sonrojara profundamente. Con esa sonrisa, se dijo Taichi, bien podría decir que él estaba en kinder, ¡Con tal que siguiera dedicándole sonrisas así!

- E-eh… No, nada…-

Más adelante Taichi seguía siendo arrastrado por Kurumi, quien criticaba cada cosa que él decía, hasta que el muchacho decidió que lo más sabio (Y seguro) era quedarse callado a ser el punto de la furia de la peliazulada. Pero Kurumi no aguantó mucho tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Eres su primo?-

- N-no- Dijo algo nervioso Taichi por la mirada penetrante que le daba Kurumi

- Ah, entonces su hermano…- Taichi negó- ¿Vecino?- Negación. Taichi se volvía granate de indignación- ¿Es tu nana? ¿Amiga de tus padres?-

El muchacho ya estaba al borde de vergüenza y en un débil siseo dijo- Soy amigo suyo-

La muchacha bufó con sorna- ¿Amigo? ¿De ella? ¡Si claro!-

Taichi frunció el ceño, tratando de parecer un poco a Akutsu-sempai- ¡Claro que somos amigos, desu!-

Con el movimiento su banda se había bajado nuevamente y le había tapado los dos ojos.

Por la risa estruendosa de Kurumi notó que había fallado miserablemente en su emulación a Akutsu-sempai.

Con un violento movimiento Dan logró levantar la banda, todo para extrañarse ante la mirada de Kurumi. Ya no reía. Lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, que Dan no supo cómo describir.

- Eres muy débil. Así nunca ella se fijará en ti-

Y siguió caminando hacia los cereales, ignorando el parpadeo confundido que le había dado Taichi antes de seguirla. No tanto por querer hacerlo, sino por instinto. Permaneció callado el resto de las compras, mientras Narumi y Tatsuki parloteaban sobre Seigaku, tenis y Ryoga Echizen.

Cuando terminaron de pagar y era hora de que cada uno se fuese por su camino, Dan se despidió bastante desganado de la pelirroja y de las gemelas. Kurumi lo ignoró y reafirmó con su actitud su primera impresión. Era débil.

Al verlo, Tatsuki se permitió reflexionar sobre su actitud en voz alta- Pero ¿Qué le pasa?-

- Le gustas ¡Es obvio, ne!- Dijo Kurumi con un resoplido que nadie notó salvo su hermana gemela.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Dan, el pequeño y tierno Dan, estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Habría tenido razón todo este tiempo el inepto de Echizen?

- Nah- Volteando hacia las otras muchachas les dijo- Venga, que las acompaño a su casa-

**O o o O**

Una muchacha con un uniforme olivo entró a un edificio. Temblaba un poco por el frío del clima. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, y en cuanto entró a una de las habitaciones, sonrió de manera automática. Sin emoción, ni siquiera expresando el miedo que sentía.

- Hola, ¿Me traes noticias ya?-

Rina negó.

- No muchas realmente, los he estado vigilando, como dijiste, pero siempre está acompañado, así que no sé en que momento…-

- Eso no importa. Sigue observándolo, ya luego te diremos que más harás-

La muchacha evitó demostrar su enojo ante tal orden, así que mordiéndose los labios salió de allí, no sin antes decir.

- Deacuerdo-

Fuera estaba aún más frío. Rina tembló un poco antes de subir a la limousine, sin saber que había sido vista por un muchacho con una bandana verde sobre la cabeza y una toalla en los hombros.

"_¿Qué demonios hace ella ahí? Fshh No me importa"_

¿Y él a quien engañaba? Se quedó buen rato indeciso si seguir al carro o no, luego de una riña mental, decidió hacerlo. Tampoco era como si el automóvil fuese a gran velocidad. Se estacionó frente a un gran y lujoso hotel, Rina salió del carro, y entró al edificio. Kaidoh se quedó buen rato sentado frente al hotel, tomando algo del líquido energizante (Nada hecho por Inui, felizmente) y no supo cuán cansado estaba hasta que sus piernas no le obedecieron cuando quiso levantarse.

No, no eran sus piernas. No quería irse de ahí. Se sintió estúpido esperando algo que no sabía qué era.

- ¿Kaidoh?-

Levantó la cabeza, ahí frente a él estaba Rina ya sin su uniforme olivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentado? No respondió (No sabía qué responder), Rina se sentó a su lado, con una media sonrisa. Fue cuando Kaidoh notó que lo había llamado por su nombre, cosa que casi nunca hacía la muchacha.

Y odio notar que lo había notado, porque eso suponía que le importaba.

También notó otra cosa. Ella no le preguntó porqué estaba ahí.

- No preguntaste qué hago aquí. ¿No te interesa saber?- Preguntó sin verla, era mucho más fácil hablarle sin mirarla, era más fácil suponer que ella no estaba ahí si no la veía.

- Ah, es cierto- Dijo ella, sonriendo más abiertamente. Kaidoh podía decirlo porque lo notó por el rabillo de sus ojos- Pero no necesito saberlo. Ya lo sé-

Se obligó a no voltear y no lo hizo- ¿Y porqué estoy aquí?-

- Por mí- Fue la simple respuesta que a Kaidoh le hizo sonrojar débilmente.

- ¡Hablas estupideces, fshh!- Siseó.

Rina sonrió aún más ante su reacción tan obvia. Quizás Kaidoh era tan corto para no entender qué le pasaba pero Rina ya lo sabía. Oh, sí que lo sabía.

- Lo que no sé es cómo llegaste aquí. ¿Me estuviste siguiendo, acaso?- Dijo ella entre coqueta y maliciosa. Kaidoh volvió a turbarse.

- Sólo pasaba cuando te vi bajar de un auto, es todo-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rina bajó un poco al escuchar que la había visto bajar del auto, pero volvió cuando preguntó- ¿Y porqué sigues aquí?-

- T-tomaba un descanso-

- ¡Tartamudeaste!-

- ¡No es cierto!-

- ¿Estás nervioso, mamushi?-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Claro que sí-

- Yo no me pongo nervioso, y menos por ti- Dijo duramente, tratando de convencer a Rina, y de paso a sí mismo. No oyó ninguna réplica y pese a que trató no voltear, volteó temiendo haber herido a la muchacha de alguna forma.

- Oye…-

Estaba tranquila, no llorando como esperó. Pero parecía triste. Miraba el hotel y suspiró. Giró a ver a Kaidoh, y el muchacho no supo qué vio en él que su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con la sonrisa maliciosa esparciéndose por su rostro nuevamente.

- ¿Estás preocupado por mi?-

Al notar lo verídica de su afirmación, Kaidoh no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo, dio media vuelta y sin decirle nada más a la muchacha se fue, convencido de que iba a ser un gran problema el verse tan involucrado con una chica tan extraña, mientras que Rina sonreía ampliamente hacia donde se había ido el mamushi.

**O o o O**

Tezuka tenía mucha paciencia, pese a que muchos podrían decir lo contrario.

Pero era la verdad.

Una prueba era el que hoy Atobe hubiese ido, sin previo aviso, a casa de Tezuka para hacerle una visita. A Tezuka aquel gesto no le molestaba mucho en realidad, sus tareas las había hecho hace mucho y era bueno hacer algo de vida social de vez en cuando.

Pero no con Atobe.

- Vamos Tezuka, ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?- Tezuka le dio una mirada impar. No se veía a Kabaji por ningún lado- Me tomo el trabajo de venir hacia aquí para que no tengas que ir a mi casa y…-

- No sé de qué hablas-

- De Nagasaki, claro-

Silencio incómodo. Tezuka se levantó del sillón, Atobe lo siguió hacia la cocina.

- ¿Nada?-

- No tengo nada de qué hablar sobre ella-

- No puedo creer eso. Incluso ella habla sobre ti-

Tezuka conocía mucho a Atobe, y aún más a Naga como para creer algo así. Naga jamás haría ver a nadie su interés por algo, y Atobe haría cualquier cosa para desequilibrarlo. Tezuka regresó a la sala.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo la otra vez?-

Ninguna respuesta.

- Me dijo que completaría la apuesta-

Tezuka lo miró impasible.

- ¿Recuerdas la apuesta?-

Luego de una larga pausa, Tezuka respondió- Sí-

A lo que Atobe ensanchó su sonrisa- Ella dice que aún puede hacerlo y no me pareció que lo hiciera por obligación… Parece que en verdad quiere hacerlo-

Kunimitsu no permitió que las palabras de Atobe lo afectaran más de la cuenta. Eran palabras, y encima eran las de Atobe.

- Cierto, ¿No quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta? Necesito ver algunas cosas-

Pese a lo que todos podríamos pensar, Atobe no fue con limousine, ni mucho menos con una docena de guardaespaldas. Caminó por la calle como cualquier ser humano normal, y detrás de él y Tezuka miles de fans enamoradas jurándoles amor eterno. Ambos las ignoraron a su manera, Tezuka apenas y sabía que estaban detrás de ellos y Atobe se desordenaba el cabello simulando espontaneidad, pero sabiendo muy bien que con aquel gesto les arrancaba suspiros a todas las muchachas.

- Es increíble lo curioso que todo esto está resultando. Quien pensaría que Nagasaki terminaría regresando y estuviera viviendo en casa de Kikumaru y que aún luego de tantos años siga en negación-

Tezuka no se dignó a preguntar qué cosa negaba Naga.

- Tú también al parecer, pero no…-

Y una risa agradable y conocida le llegó a los oídos al capitán del equipo de Seigaku.

Tratando que Atobe no se diese cuenta, volteo sigilosamente hacia los lados, en busca de ese tono de voz familiar, y aunque lo sospechara jamás, ni en miles de años, hubiese podido imaginar la escena que vio al girar a la derecha.

Cruzando la calle había un café al aire libre, docenas de parejas charlaban y reían, pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de Tezuka, sino una muchacha morena, con ojos celestes penetrantes y fríos, que ya no eran fríos sino cálidos y hasta dulces, reía alegremente (Sin pizca de sarcasmo) frente a un joven de cabello azulado, lentes y sonrisa galante.

Esa joven era Nagasaki, y el joven, si no se equivocaba, era Yuushi Oshitari, parte del equipo de tenis del cual Atobe era capitán.

No supo cuando pero notó que caminaba como un autómata y su mente había volado hacia un espacio más allá de donde estaba. Ya no escuchaba la risa de Naga, y cuando se atrevió a ver de reojo nuevamente, volteó de inmediato al ver cómo Yuushi se atrevía a tomar de la mano a Naga y ambos se acercaban lentamente como si se hubieran puesto deacuerdo para torturar a Kunimitsu.

Tezuka siguió sin inmutarse, lo único que indicaba que le había afectado aquella escena era el que no escuchara a Atobe a su lado hablar. Sólo escuchaba la risa de aquella a quien muchos años atrás creyó incapaz de siquiera sonreír con tanta soltura.

**O o o O**

Luchia caminaba de regreso a casa de Suki-chan, caminó a través del parque y se sintió bastante feliz al ver a tantas personas felices. No podía esperar a contarles su día a las chicas y también a Atobe-kun.

Escuchó un ligero _clic_ y volteo a ver qué era. Alguien fotografiaba el parque a esas horas. Se acercó al misterioso fotógrafo y se paró frente a la cámara.

- ¿Hola?-

Curiosa como era, no había podido evitar molestar el trabajo del fotógrafo, que salió de su anonimato para ser Syusuke Fuji. Luchia saltó.

- ¡Genial! ¿Eres fotógrafo, Fuji-san?-

El muchacho no sonreía- No, sólo me gusta la fotografía. ¿Qué haces aquí Luchia?-

- Sólo paseaba. ¿Y qué cosas tomas?- Dijo, curioseando entre los papeles del muchacho, quien con algo de recelo se los quitó.

- De todo. ¿Y Atobe?-

_Atobe. Atobe. Atobe._

¿Por qué ese nombre había estado también en sus pensamientos pero de una manera muy distinta que con Luchia?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sonriendo débilmente. Como Fuji no dijese nada más se sentó cerca suyo, jugando con el césped y una ramita caída.

- Deberías irte, ya va a ser de noche-

- No importa, es mucho más bonito caminar de noche-

- Es peligroso-

- ¡Entonces Fuji-san me acompañará!- Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente. Syusuke se concentró en el paisaje.

- No puedo acompañarte Luchia, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Vivo lejos de aquí así que no voy a tener tiempo-

- ¿Entonces porqué viene hasta aquí? ¿Por tu casa no hay parques tan bonitos, Fuji-san?-

- Porque aquí no me molestan- Respondió, algo rudo.

Si Luchia hubiese tenido más sentido común hubiese sabido que esa sólo era una excusa, pero Luchia sólo percibió el tono frío como el castaño le hablaba y lo comparó con todas las veces en las que lo había visto hablar con los demás. Con Tomoe, con Tatsuki y hasta con Naga, y concluyó que no le caía bien al joven.

- Oh-

Sus ojos negros se cerraron y cuando se abrieron ya estaba de pie, frotó ambas manos y vio que faltaba poco para que fuera de noche, frente a ella el cielo ya estaba naranja y una puesta de sol preciosa ya estaba por terminar.

Soltó un débil- Hasta luego, Fuji-san- y se fue, para cuando Fuji se atrevió a quitar la vista de su lente la rubia ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

Luchia no era alguien que se entristeciera fácilmente, pero la actitud de Fuji ese día (Y ahora que lo notaba, siempre) le había dejado bien en claro que no la soportaba, cosa que hizo que se sintiera perdida y… Sola. ¿Por qué se sentía sola? Tenía a sus amigos, tenía a Atobe-kun.

Para cuando llegó a casa de Tatsuki la muchacha sólo quería tirarse en su cama a dormir y esperar a que lo que sea que le causara la tristeza se fuera. Talvez con dos barras de chocolate.

Tomoe trató de seguirla, incluso Naga intentó hablar con ella. Pero la rubia pidió no ser molestada y se echó, tratando inútilmente de alejar a aquel fantasma de ojos celestes de su cabeza y a la vez preguntándose porque parecía incapaz hacerlo.

**O o o O**

Ryoga lo había tratado, en serio que sí, pero sus amigos o eran muy pero muy despistados o simplemente disfrutaban verlo sufrir por causa de Tatsuki. Que dicho sea de paso empezaba a apretar tan fuerte su brazo que ya no lo sentía.

- Tatsuki-chan, ¿Está todo bien?-

- Sí, estupendo Soujiro- Gruñó la pelirroja.

Ryoga, Soujiro, Kaito y Taikobou parecían algo asustados con ella, después de todo parecía cargada de una energía negativa. Eso y que tenía impreso "Los odio" en la frente.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Murmuró Taikobou a Kaito, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió.

- A que la novia de Echizen nos devore aquí mismo- Taikobou rodó sus verdes ojos- ¡Pero mírala! ¡Parece que se me va a lanzar y me va a cortar por pedazos con los dientes!-

- Está molesta porque vinimos, se supone que esto era una cita entre ella y Ryoga- Dijo Taikobou sabiamente- Si nos hubieras dicho eso nunca hubiese aceptado venir, pero dijiste que era una salida entre amigos-

- Sí, entre amigos y la novia psicópata de Echizen. ¿Qué acaso ya no hay mujeres normales en este mundo? Todas las que conozco tienen algún problema mental. O están desequilibradas como Diva o tienen una personalidad asesina como Kikumaru- Pausa- Les digo, es por esto que no tengo novia-

- ¿Porque ni siquiera las "desequilibradas" te hacen caso?-

- No- Todos ahogan una risita menos Ryoga y Tatsuki que están detrás- Sino porque todas las mujeres están locas, pero al menos disimulan cuando recién te conocen-

- Ya veo- Dijo Soujiro- Pero si todas están locas, ¿No estamos aún más locos los hombres al fijarnos en ellas?-

A lo que Kaito negó la cabeza como si llevara un gran peso encima- Sí Seta, los hombres no sólo estamos locos, sino que somos unos estúpidos-

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué creen que no los podemos oír?- Gritó una voz femenina. Todos tragaron- ¿Y dónde está ese dichoso club que dices conocer, Doumoto?-

Kaito llevaba una vena en la sien.

- ¡Como que "digo" conocer! ¡Lo conozco! Sólo que estoy acostumbrado a venir en auto, no caminando… Si no fuera porque eres novia de Echizen- dijo por lo bajo.

- ¡Y qué quieres decir con eso!-

- ¡Que si no hubieses dudado de mis habilidades como conductor…!-

- ¡No tienes licencia!-

- ¡… No tendríamos porqué pasar por esto!-

- Kaito-kun…- Comenzó Soujiro, mirando hacia arriba de uno de los edificios.

El pelirrojo seguía enviándose miradas asesinas con Kikumaru- ¡Dale ya, Seta! ¡Te he dicho que los machos no hablamos así…!-

- Kaito… ¿Cómo se llama el lugar al que vamos?-

- _Stragos_, ¿Por qué?-

Soujiro señaló el edificio al que miraba hace rato- Porque está ahí- Pausa- Y está cerrado.

Silencio.

(*Grillos*)

¡PLOM!

- ¡KAITO DOUMOTO! ¡ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ CERRADO!-

- Demonios-

Ryoga se vio en la obligación moral de salvar a su amigo- Tsuki-chan…-

- ¿Qué, Echizen?-

- Kaito no tiene la culpa, ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar en vez de gritarle?-

En honor a la verdad Ryoga no quería ir a un club, sólo quería dormir. No entendía porqué había insistido Kaito tanto en ir.

- Este era el mejor lugar para ligar…- Se lamentó Doumoto.

Bueno, ahora ya lo entendía.

- Este día no puede ser peor- Dijo Kaito, para cuando terminó de decir la frase, un perro se acercó olfateándolo, para luego gruñirle.

- ¿Qué quiere?-

- No sé- Dijo Taikobou, que trató de alejar al animal. El perro, no Kaito.

- ¡Quítenmelo!- El perro empezó a ladrarle, y Kaito retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Venga Kaito! ¡Es sólo un cachorro!-

- ¡QUITENMELO!-

En cuanto empezó a correr el perro lo siguió, ladrando sin parar.

Para cuando Kaito se pudo deshacer del perro, sus amigos reían a carcajadas y ya ninguno se encontraba de mal humor. Kaito frunció el ceño.

- ¡No es gracioso!- Risas- ¡Pude haber muerto!-

**O o o O**

Ryoga ingresó como pudo la llave a su casa. ¡Estaba cansadísimo! Debía ser un crimen esperar tanto por un taxi.

- Debería ser un crimen que no tenga mi propio auto- Rectificó.

Se quitó los zapatos y tambaleándose abrió la puerta de su cuarto con Chibi-suke y se arrojó sobre su cama, boca abajo. Escuchó la respiración del engendro que tenía por mascota su hermano (A.K.A Karupin) y a su propio hermano moviéndose.

- Para la próxima le digo al viejo que me recoja- Pensó. Claro que ya no estaba en edad como para que lo recojan, pero era más fácil que tomarse el trabajo de él mismo llevar su cansado cuerpo hacia su casa, además que así de paso molestaba al viejo.

**O o o O**

Kawamura estaba muy animado porque hoy llegarían sus amigos, con mucha hambre de seguro, al restaurante. Su padre lo había notado y había bromeado a expensas de su hijo. No era ningún secreto que Rina había conseguido algo más que comida en ese lugar.

Sus compañeros de equipo llegaron al lugar, comiendo en grandes cantidades e intercambiando risas y bromas como en los viejos tiempos, porque últimamente todo era medio sombrío en las vidas de los tenistas.

Fuji dejó de lado su actitud desubicada que lo había caracterizado las últimas semanas y su sonrisa parecía la misma, incluso Momoshiro que había tenido una gran pelea con Ann estaba con un mejor humor.

- ¡Bah! Ya se le pasará, cuando note que YO tenía la razón y que Kamio es un idiota- Rió Momo- Nadie puede estar enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo-

Ryoma bufó, a lo que Momoshiro frunció el ceño- ¡Ea, Echizen!-

Kawamura sonrió al ver una pelea clásica entre esos dos grandes amigos, luego lo llamó Inui para preguntarle sobre la receta del té, estuvo negando unas diez veces que no contenía ninguna clase de insecto y que su contenido eran puras hierbas, hasta que fue obligado a dejar a Inui en su dilema porque Ryoma se había acercado a él.

- ¿Sucede algo Echizen?-

- No, nada. Sólo que a Sakuno le gusta el wasabe especial que preparas y quería saber si podrías…-

- ¡Claro!-

La razón del buen humor del menor se debía a dos cosas. Uno, su hermano ayer había llegado tan cansado que no tuvo ganas de contarle los pormenores de su salida y por lo tanto había dormido más de la cuenta. Y dos, su hermano estaba tan cansado esa mañana que no lo había seguido hasta el restaurante. Y un extra bonus era el que sería gritado por su jefe, Touya.

Cuando Kawamura regresó a entregarle el pedido a Ryoma vio a Eiji entrar cohibido al establecimiento y se apresuró a darle encuentro.

- Siento por lo que pasó con Tomoe. No sabía que te gustaba, Eiji. Debí saberlo, pero…-

Eiji sonrió timidamente- ¡Nyah, no te preocupes! No es tu culpa, yo reaccioné mal. No sabía tampoco que Rina te había dicho que no…-

Kawamura se puso granate- Ella no me dijo que no… Nunca le pregunté si quería ir conmigo-

El tenista acróbata no supo qué decir para animar a su amigo- ¿Por qué? Creí que te gustaba, nyah-

- Me gusta- Aceptó aún más rojo- Pero a ella yo no le gusto-

Eiji bajó los ojos triste. Se compadecía de su amigo, y realmente entendía su pena. Él mismo estaba en medio de un triángulo amoroso que empezaba a descorazonarlo. Después de todo, ¿Quién era competencia para el capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu?

- ¡Descuida! ¡Ánimo!- Dijo él, sonriéndole lo mejor que podía- ¡Aún tienes esperanza!-

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-

- Rina está interesada en Kaidoh, ¿No? ¡Muy fácil entonces! Porque él NUNCA se fijará en ella. ¡Es el mamushi, nyah!-

Momoshiro escuchó la exclamación de Eiji y volteó a participar en la conversación- ¿Rina con el mamushi? ¡Claro que no! Si ese baka de Kaidoh llega a estar con Rina-chan yo bailaré en el escritorio de Shinigamu-sensei-

- ¡Y yo lo acompañaré!- Se unió Eiji. Kawamura no pudo evitar soltar una risa, debían estar muy seguros de que Kaidoh jamás estaría con Rina porque Shinigamu-sensei no era exactamente conocido por su amabilidad y soltura.

- ¡Podría apostarlo!- Siguió Momoshiro, y yendo hacia Kaidoh en un rincón lo tomó del brazo- ¿No es cierto, mamushi?-

- ¡Suéltame imbécil!-

- ¡Aa!, ¿A que no te importa Rina-chan?-

- No me interesa- Nadie se atrevió a refutarle, por la forma venenosa cómo había dicho esa frase.

Mas eso no animó a Kawamura, que sin ser tan despistado como la mayoría de sus compañeros, se había percatado de que el corazón (Y la mente) del "Mamushi" de Seigaku estaba comenzando a ceder y que probablemente ya se encontraba en una de las etapas más características del amor: La negación.

Y fue cuando supo que lo que sentía por Rina era completamente no correspondido e inútil.

**O o o O**

Tomoe había decidido que sería mejor y así podría hablarle a Tezuka sin decir incoherencias, sin notar que Eiji había decidido exactamente lo contrario. _Olvidarla._

Y es que las cartas ahora estaban echadas, sólo faltaba ver cómo sus jugadores reaccionarían ante todos estos acontecimientos.

**De pesca!**

Aclarando dudas previas al baile.


	13. I Parte: De pesca!

**N/A:** Ahora estoy menos ocupada, aunque el estrés de los exámenes aún me persigue… Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa…

Ryoga: :D ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿Un juego? ¿Un carro? ¿Una guitarra?

Ryoma: ¬¬ ¿Para qué quieres una? No sabes tocar

Ryoga: :D ¿Qué importa?

Nop. Miren a quien me encontré…

Soujiro: ¿Por qué está atado y amordazado?

Ryoga: Esperen… 0.0 ¡Ese es Zuko!

Ryoma: Genial, ahora seremos cómplices de un secuestro ¬¬

Zuko (Soujiro le quitó la mordaza): ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué ella me atacó?

Ryoga: Felicidades, acabas de unirte a… Lo que sea que seamos. Espero que hayas traído tu propia comida porque aquí no vas a encontrar…

Soujiro: ¿Qué hace aquí Zuko, Grace-chan?

¿No es obvio? Es mi regalo de Navidad (Algo atrasado)

Todos: -_-U Pero… ¡Tú lo atacaste! ¡Y Navidad ya pasó hace casi dos meses!

Detalles, detalles… Es mi regalo de mí para mí n_n Digamos, ¡Por el día de la Amistad!

Ryoga: Es el día de la amistad… No de "Violemos al Príncipe del Fuego" v_v

D

Zuko: Glup. 0.0

Pairings: RYOSAKU! RyogaTatsuki, MomoAnn, SempaisxOC, KintarouxNarumi, DanxKurumi

**-**

**-**

_¿Quién necesita PoT si tengo al firebender más deseable de toda la Fire Nation?_

_Zuko: ¡Sálvenme! _

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**O o o O**

"_Mi hermana no es histérica, nyah… Sólo nos matará si se entera…Por eso, no le digas que te conté eso__**"**_

_**Eiji Kikumaru.**_

**-+-**

**Capítulo 13: De pesca!**

Todo el asunto de la pesca nació de Nanjiroh. Sí. Nanjiroh Echizen.

Y al parecer todo el mundo andaba en busca de relajación por lo que accedieron.

Ocurrió hace unos días, previos a Navidad y previos al Baile. Se olía el estrés en el grupo. Unos, como Eiji, buscaban pareja casi desesperadamente. Otros, esperaban los resultados de sus exámenes. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban ansiosos y el ambiente se hizo insufrible para Ryoma.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu equipo?- preguntó Ryoga arqueando una ceja y tomando algo de la barra del restaurante de Kawamura. Ryoma se encogió de hombros indiferente y se dijo mentalmente que sería la última vez que acompañaba a los muchachos a este tipo de "reuniones" en el restaurante.

- Debe ser por el baile… Aún recuerdo el mío…- Dijo Ryoga soñadoramente, Ryoma bufó. ¡Genial! Ahora encima iba a soportar una de sus historias, hasta que notó que su hermano no estaba en el trabajo como se suponía- Espera… Nunca tuve uno…-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ryoga le envió una mirada impar- Ea, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? He estado aquí desde la última hora…-

- ¿Y tu trabajo?-

- Es domingo… Supongo que entiendes que no trabajo todos los días…- Pausa- Ahora, en serio, ¿Qué le pasa a tu equipo?-

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-

Ryoga se dio la vuelta, y se puso a analizar a cada uno- Veamos, Eiji está bastante nervioso y si sigue así no le quedarán uñas qué morder… Kaoru ve a todo ser vivo como si fuera a matarlo, aunque eso es normal, ¿No?, Tezuka no está hablando mucho, y considerando lo poco que ya hablaba… Oishi no deja de evaluar opciones con Momoshiro, que por cierto está al borde de un ataque porque Ann aún no da señales de vida, Kawamura se nota triste y… Por si no lo notaste…Syusuke no está sonriendo…-

Conforme Ryoga describía la situación de su equipo Ryoma notó todos esos comportamientos anormales en sus compañeros, no entendió en qué momento habían cambiado tanto ni mucho menos qué pudo haber pasado.

- Ah… ¿Y que tal tú chibi-suke? No pareces nervioso por el Baile ni por tus calificaciones…-

El muchacho de ojos de gato tomó otro bocadillo- No tengo porqué-

- Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho…- Admitió- Por mi trabajo y por, bueno, Tatsuki y Sakuno. Podríamos tomarnos el día…- "O tal vez no" Pensó Ryoma- Ya sabes, jugar tenis como antes…- "Eso suena MUCHO mejor" se dijo el menor Echizen, de repente deacuerdo con la idea de su hermano.

- ¿Oí bien? ¿Jugarán tenis?-

Ambos Echizen asintieron al equipo entero que se animó con la noticia.

- ¡Traeré mi raqueta!- Gritó Eiji halando a Oishi- ¡Vamos, nyah!-

Fuji y Tezuka se disculparon para ir a recoger sus respectivas raquetas, y en un segundo el restaurante estaba vacío y nuestros dos protagonistas eran literalmente botados a la calle por un apresurado Kawamura.

- Oi- Pausa- ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Chibi-suke? ¿Tu equipo no juega desde hace cuánto, eh?-

Ryoma no lo sabía, se encogió de hombros e hizo un medio puchero por no haber terminado los bocaditos que aun quedaban- ¿Y ahora qué?-

- Vamos a la casa por nuestras raquetas supongo. ¿Dónde dijeron que nos encontrarían?-

Ryoma arqueó una ceja. ¡Como si él supiera!

- Oh bueno, vamos y supongo que irán por nosotros-

Mientras caminaban Ryoga le contaba a Ryoma la experiencia de la otra noche, experiencia que a Ryoma le valía un poco menos que un comino.

- …No creí que salir con los muchachos y Suki-chan fuese tan divertido, Chibi-suke! Cuando regresé te encontré dormido así que no te conté, pero nos perdimos, Kaito confundió la calle del Club y tuvimos que caminar, luego encontramos el Club pero estaba cerrado… Suki-chan quería matar a Kaito, hasta que un perro se acercó y lo siguió por bastante rato…- Ryoma no escuchaba ninguna de las tonterías que hablaba su hermano y decidió que ver el cielo era mucho más interesante- Luego perdió la billetera mientras corría… Fue muy gracioso-

¿Gracioso? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso que a uno de tus amigos lo siga un perro y luego pierda su billetera? - Tienes un sentido del humor muy raro-

- Al menos tengo uno-

El menor no refutó. Mientras caminaban notó algo que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Había crecido. Sí, ahora ya no le llegaba al hombro a Ryoga como había pasado hace un año… Ahora él y Ryoga tenían la diferencia de media cabeza. _Sólo_ media cabeza y sería tan alto como su hermano.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se arrastró por su rostro, haciendo que Ryoga dejara de hablar para ver mejor a Ryoma.

- Eh, ¿Ryoma? ¿Porqué estás sonriendo así?-

- Por nada- Dijo, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa.

- Venga… ¿Qué viste?-

Si Ryoma decía "nada" Ryoga lo cansaría preguntándole probablemente todo el mes. Así que decidió decirle- Me llevas sólo media cabeza ahora-

Ryoga parpadeó procesando la información- ¡Oi, es cierto Chibi-suke!- Dijo, midiéndolos para molestia de Ryoma- Eso quiere decir que ya estás dejando de ser un niño, eh…- Dijo desordenándole el cabello.

- ¡Déjame! Yo sigo siendo un niño-

Ryoga bufó, y no, no es error. Ryoga bufó- Ya no eres un niño, tienes 13 y pronto tendrás 14… Aunque creo que eso tampoco te hace un hombre… Err, digamos que eres un adolescente-

- Soy un niño-

- Adolescente-

- Niño-

- Adolescente-

Y mientras discutían llegaron a su casa, recibidos por Nanako. Todos estaban en la cocina, Ryoga y Ryoma llegaron ahí con su discusión, siendo escuchados por sus padres.

- ¿De qué discuten ahora?- Preguntó Nanako más divertida que cansada por las continuas riñas de los hermanos.

- Chibi-suke dice que es un niño-

- Y lo soy-

Rinko intervino con una mano en la barbilla- Creo que ya eres un adolescente, Ryoma-

El menor miró desalentado a su madre, pero su rostro cambió cuando su padre se acercó y añadió- Sí, Ryoma ya es un adolescente… Recuerdo muy bien esa época… Tendrás cambios por todos lados…-

- ¡Sí, miren cuánto ha crecido!- Interrumpió Ryoga sonriendo, pero el aura de Ryoma se volvía cada vez más sombría a medida que la sonrisa maligna de Nanjiroh se ensanchaba.

- … Claro, creció… Pero también habrá otros cambios…- Mirada impar por todos-… Tendrás urgencias hormonales y te crecerán…-

No lo dejaron ni terminar, Ryoga lanzó un "¡Ea, viejo! ¡Yo ya tuve esa charla!", Nanako se volvió rosa, Ryoma hizo una muesca de asco y Rinko hizo que Nanjiroh deseara nunca haber abierto su enorme boca.

Con espirales en los ojos dijo, antes de caer desmayado por el golpe de su esposa- ¡Pero es verdad!-

Ryoga siguió a su hermano al cuarto, el menor buscó su estuche de raquetas y sacó cuidadosamente una de ellas. Karupin los había seguido, y olía inquietamente algo debajo de la cama de Ryoma.

Con brusquedad Ryoga levantó al gato del suelo, alejándolo de lo que sea que husmeaba- Sabes, ha estado escapándose últimamente…-

El menor frunció el ceño- ¿Quién?-

- El viejo. ¡Tu que crees!- Dijo, señalando a Karupin, a lo que Ryoma soltó un "Oh" indiferente- ¿Siempre lo hace?-

- Hay épocas en que sí-

Ambos pensaron inevitablemente en el periodo de reproducción de algunas especies y decidieron sabiamente cambiar de tema.

- Hay un sujeto muy extraño en mi trabajo- Comenzó Ryoga, mientras su hermano chequeaba el buen estado de sus raquetas, como Ryoma no se quejó el mayor continuó- Es decir, todos son extraños en mi trabajo, pero éste… Siento que me vigila-

Ryoma levantó un ceja, escéptico- ¿Eso es extraño?-

- Aa, Chibi-suke, si alguno de nosotros ha de ser vigilado tendría que ser Hao, cada día que voy siento que es una oportunidad más que tiene para prendernos fuego- Dijo algo indignado. ¡Ni que fuese a robar la vajilla o algo!

- ¿Entonces?-

- No lo sé. No podría ser…-

Ryoma dejó lo que hacía. Ryoga ahora miraba un punto fijo en la pared, pensativo.

- ¿Estás pensando en el sujeto del crucero, no?-

El muchacho asintió, para luego dejar el rostro preocupado y cambiarlo por una sonrisa- ¡Pero es imposible!-

Se levantó y dijo que se iba a cambiar para jugar, dejando a Ryoma preguntándose si en verdad era imposible que no lo estuvieran buscando.

- Meow-

**O o o O**

Tatsuki movía al compás de la música sus piernas que colgaban de un lado de la cama, era domingo en la mañana y no tenia ganas de levantarse de esa cama… Al menos por unas cuantas horas.

- Estás convirtiéndote en una vaga- Se dijo, y decidió que aquello no le importaba. Estaba cansada, con sueño, con hambre pero sin ganas de levantarse por algo y encima de todo eso…

- ¡SUKI-CHAAAAAAN!-

… Con sus amigas plenamente despiertas.

- ¡Ya voy!-

Cuando bajaba se topó con su hermano corriendo escaleras abajo murmurando algo como "tenis" y "partido", con lo que concluyó que iba a jugar con los demás del equipo. Bostezó.

- ¿Qué hay?- Dijo, a modo de saludo, a sus tres amigas que desayunaban en la cocina.

Todas parecían haber cambiado de personalidades unas con otras. Luchia estaba preocupada por algo y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, Tomoe hacía gestos extraños y Naga, bueno, ella sólo parecía muy feliz. Aunque no se notara mucho.

Luchia se movió incómodamente en su silla, para alguien que no podía quedarse quieta en un solo lugar eso debería ser un milagro.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó cansada Tatsuki, la vida amorosa de sus amigas empezaba a cansarla. Y hablando de vida amorosa… ¿Qué estaría haciendo el inútil de Echizen? No había tratado de ganarse su perdón por la cita fallida…

- Nada- Dijeron todas rápidamente. MUY rápidamente, haciendo que la pelirroja sospechara.

Hasta que el timbre sonó.

**O o o O**

El primero en llegar fue Momoshiro, pese al nerviosismo de los resultados finales en sus exámenes y de la pelea con Ann parecía que el tenis había recuperado en gran parte su buen ánimo. El segundo fue Kawamura casi simultáneamente con Eiji, y así, todos fueron apareciendo en la puerta de la casa de los Echizen.

Y todos fueron invitados a pasar, mientras Ryoma y Ryoga terminaban de cambiarse.

Ninguno hablaba, ninguno bromeaba. No estaban comportándose como usualmente lo hacían.

Silencio dominó cada rincón de la residencia Echizen.

- Yo sé lo que les falta a ustedes, muchachos- Intervino de las sombras Nanjiroh Echizen, todos voltearon, más sorprendidos por no haber visto al padre de Ryoma y Ryoga que por lo que éste había dicho.

- ¿Pareja?- Preguntó uno.

- ¿Una vida?- Indagó otro.

- ¿Tres puntos para aprobar?- Dijo casi llorando Momoshiro.

- ¿Dignidad?-

- Eh… - Nanjiroh tenía un montón de gotitas- ¡Un día de pesca!-

'Qué?' general.

- Sí, un día de pesca. Estar solo entre chicos, pasarla bien. Relajarse en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, entre la naturaleza y sake… -Pausa-… Gaseosas…- Se apresuró a corregir- ¿Qué les parece eso? Seguro que les sentará muy bien antes de su fiesta esa…-

- Pero yo tendría que pedir permiso…- Dijo Eiji jugando con sus índices.

Kawamura se apresuró a recalcar- Yo no tengo caña de pescar…-

- ¡No sé pescar!- Dijo otro.

Con el rostro más calmado Nanjiroh sonrió y dijo, para histeria de los presentes- No hay peros, nos vamos. Dejen sus raquetas aquí- Todos entraron en caos. ¡Dejar sus raquetas!- Sólo necesitamos un auto y cañas de pescar y ambos los tengo yo-

Los chicos aceptaron aunque bastante confundidos, así que para cuando Ryoma y Ryoga salieron se encontraron con todos sus amigos vistiendo gorras, arreglando (Como podían) las cañas de pescar y con todo el equipamiento para pasar un día pescando.

- Eh…-

Ambos hermanos miraron a todos con interrogaciones en sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

- Pareciera como si fuéramos de pesca…- Dijo Ryoga con un dedo en la barbilla-… Que no creo que sea porque recuerdo que dijimos "Partido de tenis"…-

- Y que ustedes se metieron sin invitación…- Agregó Ryoma cortante. Sus sempais se encogieron de hombros.

Fue Oishi quien habló- Tu padre, Ryoma, nos ha convencido para ir de pesca-

- ¡¿De pesca?!- Dijo Ryoga extrañado- ¡Pero si él…!-

- ¡Nos vamos!- Interrumpió Nanjiroh, poniendo un gorro bruscamente sobre las cabezas de sus dos adorables hijos.

Ryoga se volvió a los chicos del equipo- El viejo algo trama… No deberíamos ir…-

- Tonterías Ryoga… Será divertido- Dijo Momoshiro, seguido de la aprobación grupal.

Todos los chicos salieron, y se quedaron viendo la camioneta. Ryoma y Ryoga ya se habían apresurado a sentarse en los asientos al lado de Nanjiroh, dejando a los demás la cómoda parte trasera.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Porqué no suben de una vez?- Preguntó Nanjiroh, cargando cajas de aspecto sospechoso y colocándolas en la parte trasera.

- ¿Ahí?- Señaló Momoshiro la parte de atrás. Nanjiroh asintió- ¡Pero es el sitio de la carga! ¡No hay ni siquiera asientos!-

- Pues es el único lugar. Ryoma y Ryoga se han sentado en los únicos asientos extra, así que deberán usar la parte trasera- Ryoma y Ryoga sonrieron algo maquiavélicamente por la ventana del auto.

Cabizbajos y con miradas nada amables para los hermanos Echizen los chicos subieron uno a uno. Aunque Fuji era el único que aún conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro (Volvió a ser el de antes al parecer).

- Muy bien chicos, ¡Nos vamos!-

- Esto es divertido-

Miradas glaciales a Fuji.

Rinko y Nanako se despedían desde la entrada. Luego que la camioneta desapareció de sus vistas entraron, para seguir con sus labores.

- Tía, ¿No te parece raro que el tío Nanjiroh haya querido ir a pescar tan de pronto…?-

- No te preocupes, Nanako- Dijo ella, entrando ya a la casa- Tu tío Nanjiroh sabe lo que hace-

- Pero tía… ¿Acaso él sabe de pesca?-

Rinko siguió cocinando- No, quien sabe de pesca soy yo. El no tiene ni idea-

La muchacha la vio con gotitas en la nuca, hasta que notó que Rinko seguía cocinando como si todos los miembros de la casa estuviesen ahí.

- Tía, ¿No es mucha la comida? Sólo seremos las dos-

- Tu tía sabe lo que hace…- Cantó Rinko.

Nanako se encogió de hombros.

- Por cierto, Nanako, ¿Cuando piensas traer a tu novio?-

La joven se puso escarlata- ¡Ay tía! Me encantaría traerlo ya, pero me dijo que iba a ocuparse de su hermano, parece que trabaja, pero como es menor de edad quiere asegurarse que no abusen de él-

- ¿Y sus padres?- Preguntó Rinko, picando las verduras.

- Vive con su padre y abuelo. Pero su hermano pequeño quiso vivir por su propia cuenta y él lo ha estado buscando desde entonces, recién lo encontró cuando fue a ese trabajo-

- ¿Pero no es menor de edad?-

Nanako sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho él- Sí, pero dice que su hermano era muy independiente, que quería conocer el mundo, así que simplemente se despidió y se fue. Nadie lo detuvo porque creyeron que era una niñería y que regresaría al día-

- ¿Porqué los chicos ahora tienen esas ideas?- Se preguntó Rinko, más para sí que para Nanako.

- ¿Lo dices por Ryoga, tía?-

La mujer asintió- Cuando llegó a nuestra familia parecía tan lleno de energía, tan feliz. Amaba a Nanjiroh, amaba a Ryoma. Y nosotros lo amábamos también, pero aún no entiendo qué pasó. De pronto se volvió pensativo, y me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre el mundo… Siempre supo que no éramos sus verdaderos padres, creo que se fue para encontrarlos…-

- ¿Los habrá encontrado? ¿Por eso será que regresó?-

Rinko negó- Su madre murió, era amiga de Nanjiroh, y pidió como último favor que lo cuidara, pero él nunca lo supo hasta mucho después. La familia de ella se encargó de él, hasta que Nanjiroh fue notificado de los últimos deseos de la madre. No le fue fácil adoptar a Ryoga… La familia de ella no quería-

- Pero… ¿Porqué no dejarlo con esa familia?-

- Ryoga no vivía con ellos, él vivía en el orfanato, pero por alguna razón la familia se oponía a que Nanjiroh se hiciera cargo de él. Según Nanjiroh planeaban desaparecer a Ryoga, como si nunca hubiese existido, y no habría ayudado que el "Samurai" del tenis lo adoptase… De todas formas no pudieron hacer nada contra el deseo de la madre de Ryoga-

- ¿Porqué no les agradaba Ryoga?- Preguntó horrorizada Nanako de que una familia despreciara a un niño de su misma sangre.

- Porque nunca se supo quién era el padre. Al menos ella no lo dijo a la familia, Nanjiroh no le dio importancia porque cree que el padre era un chico con el que ella salía y era demasiado débil, así que seguramente ella no lo dijo para protegerlo-

"_Su familia es una de las más adineradas de todo Japón. Rinko, si ella hubiera dicho que esperaba un hijo de él, un bastardo, los hubieran matado a todos, empezando por el padre" _ Rinko recordó las palabras exactas de Nanjiroh esa noche antes que viajara por Ryoga. Palabras que no exactamente aliviaron su preocupación.

"_No te preocupes, mujer. Sé cuidarme"_

"_Sí, ¿Pero que le diremos a Ryoma? ¿Cómo le explicamos todo esto?"_

"_Le decimos que tiene un nuevo hermano y ya"_ Recordó la sonrisa simple de Nanjiroh _"El enano entenderá y si Ryoga tiene el talento de su madre con el tenis entonces nos lo agradecerá"_

"_Si dices que su familia era peligrosa… ¿Pudieron… pudieron matarla?" _

"_No, murió por una enfermedad. Eso fue hace cinco años, tuvieron que avisarme ahí. Pero estoy seguro que esa "perdida de correspondencia" fue causada por la familia…"_

"_Pobre niño, no tiene familia… Todas esas personas son unos monstruos"_

Recordó la mirada seria de el hombre en ese momento, lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que selló la entrada de Ryoga a la familia Echizen y no el papel de adopción que sería firmado al día siguiente.

"_Si la tiene, es un Echizen desde ahora"_

Un carraspeo hizo que regresara a la realidad. Nanako había vuelto a hablar- La primera vez que vi a Ryoga me pareció exactamente igual a Ryoma y al tío cuando era joven… Tiene la misma sonrisa que el tío tiene en sus fotos de los torneos… Me parece increíble que no sea… Su hijo-

A lo que Rinko respondió- ¿Sabes? Yo también lo pensé. Cuando lo llevó a casa… Era tan parecido a Nanjiroh… Hasta creí…- Pausa-… Bueno, no será un Echizen de sangre pero lo es de corazón y ahora que ha vuelto…-

- La familia está completa-

- Sí, otra vez- Prendió la estufa.

**O o o O**

- ¿Rina? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pausa- Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy preguntando todo esto? Pasa por favor…-

Rina sonrió y acomodó su cabello azabache dentro de su vincha verde.

- ¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó jovialmente, yendo a la cocina siguiendo a Tatsuki. Se sentó al lado de Luchia, y como si fuera parte de alguna costumbre diaria tomó el cepillo de las manos de la rubia y empezó a peinarla- Creí que estarían con los chicos de pesca-

- ¿Pesca?- Dijeron todas al unísono.

- Sip, se han ido de pesca con el señor Echizen- Dijo tranquilamente. Tatsuki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ryoga fue con ellos?-

- Eso creo-

Mientras Tatsuki empezaba a murmuras amenazas de muerte a su adorable novio, Naga dijo con tono suspicaz- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

La morena siguió el trabajo de peinar a la rubia- Tengo mis fuentes-

Poco conocía Rina a Naga, pero de haberlo hecho hubiera sabido que esa respuesta no calmó en nada su desconfianza. Y analizándolo, Rina siempre se encontraba de alguna forma con ellas y sabía lo que hacía cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

Hay algo que no nos está contando, concluyó Naga, aparentando distraerse con otra cosa.

Tatsuki sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente para ella y la invitada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es el plan? ¿Quedarnos sentadas aquí todo el día mientras los chicos están divirtiéndose?

Tomoe se encogió de hombros- Talvez podríamos ir a pasear un rato…-

- O…- Comenzó Tatsuki.

- ¿O qué?-

- Podríamos ir a jugar un rato… ¿Qué les parece?- Sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miran así?-

- Es muy raro… Tú, Tatsuki Kikumaru, la autoproclamada enemiga del tenis, sugiriendo ir a jugarlo… Disculpa si sospecho de tus intenciones- Dijo Naga con una ceja levantada.

La pelirroja bufó, y fue increíble su parecido con Ryoma Echizen- ¡Hey! No es cierto… No me gusta cuando LOS CHICOS están cerca, ellos lo toman como si fuera algo más que un juego y eso molesta a cualquiera- Se levantó- Venga, vamos a cambiarnos y si decides unirte Rina puedo prestarte algo de ropa…-

Luchia intervino- Mejor de la mía, Rina-chan… ¡No creo que seas de la talla de Suki-chaaan!-

Un tic apareció en el rostro de la joven Kikumaru.

- ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA?!-

**O o o O**

Los chicos empezaban a lamentar haber hecho todo el viaje, había pasado media hora desde que salieron de la casa de los Echizen y TODAVÍA no llegaban. Ryoga no había podido soportar el silencio de su hermano ni las preguntas entrometidas de su padre y solucionó todo con los audífonos y la música de su reproductor a todo volumen.

Atrás el resto del equipo veía cómo pasar el tiempo.

- ¡Otro!- Gritó Eiji, señalando una persona entre los árboles. Los demás soltaron un cansado "Que bien, Eiji". El muchacho al poco rato se aburrió y dando un gemido se dio la vuelta enfrentándose al resto con peores caras que la suya. Excepto Fuji que parecía extasiado mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntó Momoshiro a Ryoma, a lo que el muchacho de ojos de gato no contestó, soltó un gruñido y cerró ambos ojos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ryoma! ¿Me estás ignorando?-

Bajo su respiración el muchacho dijo _Como si fuera posible._

- ¡Sólo quiero saber a qué hora llegaremos!-

Oishi trató de tranquilizar a Takeshi, uno porque Ryoma parecía más que dispuesto a arrojarlo fuera del auto que a seguir escuchando sus "¿Ya llegamos?" una vez más, y segundo porque sus gritos empezaban a despertar a Kaoru, y si aquello ocurría todos terminarían siendo arrojados fuera del vehículo.

- Le has preguntado lo mismo hace quince minutos, Momoshiro. Ten paciencia que ya llegaremos-

El muchacho hizo una mueca- Bien, ¿Pero qué le costaba decir eso?-

Eiji ahora se estaba entreteniendo viendo las nubes, era el único recostado allá atrás, los demás estaban sentados. Kawamura, por otro lado, evitaba a Kaoru. Momoshiro estaba más irritable que nunca y gritaba por todo. Fuji, si bien parecía igual, había enfocado su preocupación en distraerse, pero eso no resolvía sus conflictos, sino sólo los disimulaban. Tezuka miraba el paisaje evitando a todos como siempre, incluso a Fuji y a Oishi, y éste último era el único que aún conservaba algo de paciencia, pero con tantos problemas dudaba que pudiese controlarlos más tiempo si es que no los resolvían de una vez.

El ambiente atrás estaba muy tenso, y Nanjiroh lo notó desde el espejo retrovisor. Codeó a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué sucede allá atrás?-

- No tengo idea de qué hablas, viejo- Dijo el muchacho sacándose los audífonos y volteando- Ah… Sí, le pregunté a Chibi-suke y no tiene ni idea-

El mayor sonrió con sorna- Me atrevería a decir que es un lío con chicas…-

Ryoga hizo una mueca- No sé, puede ser. Oi viejo, ¿Puedes mirar el camino? Preferiría no morir en medio de la carretera con el equipo de tenis de mi hermano-

Ryoma gruñó.

- El enano está despierto- Dijo Nanjiroh- Bueno chicos…- Anunció- Llegaremos en unos quince minutos-

Quejas y gemidos se escucharon desde atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se están quejando? ¿Acaso son unas niñas o qué?- Silencio - Deberían imitarlo- Dijo Nanjiroh mirando a Fuji de reojo.

- Es que Fuji es raro…- Intervino Eiji con un puchero-… Sin ofender…-

El castaño respondió- No te preocupes-

**O o o O**

- ¿Qué quieres QUE?- Dijeron muy sorprendidas las chicas al unísono.

- Voy a retar a unos cuantos chicos…- Dijo Tatsuki mientras se estiraba y hacía ejercicios de calentamiento a un lado de una de las canchas- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Naga se adelantó- Son chicos, créeme que no me agrada decir lo que diré a continuación, pero son más fuertes que nosotras, y terminaras humillada y todas sabemos lo orgullosa que eres-

_Cierto_, pensó Tatsuki.

- … Por otro lado…- Comentó Rina, pensativa- Si estás tan segura de poder ganarles…-

La pelirroja sonrió en agradecimiento y retó a Naga con la mirada.

- Soy MUY buena, si pierdo prometo que no renegaré…-

- No te creo-

- …Y que no seré mala perdedora… ¿Les parece?-

Tuvieron que aceptar, así que todas caminaron alrededor de las canchas buscando a personas a quienes retar.

**O o o O**

Luego de unos minutos, Nanjiroh anunció solemnemente su llegada al lago- Llegamos-

Después de unos segundos de silencio, todos gritaron de emoción y se quejaron al mismo tiempo. Salieron rápidamente de la camioneta, sacando sus mochilas y equipo para pescar.

Nanjiroh miró orgullosamente el lago frente a él, mientras los chicos ordenaban todo. Rápidamente hizo una hamaca.

- ¡Esto pesa!- Se quejó Eiji.

- ¡Cuidado, eso es delicado!- Dijo Nanjiroh, al ver que intentaban bajar las cajas que él había subido a la camioneta.

El grupo se miró interrogante mientras Nanjiroh instalaba las cajas al lado de una hamaca improvisada. Sacó una lata de una de las cajas, la abrió y se la tomó.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?-

- ¿Tienen hambre?-

El grupo asintió.

- Pues les sugiero que mejor vayan a pescar algo de una vez-

Plop.

Enfurecido, el grupo se volvió a Ryoga, que por ser el mayor debía tomar el mando.

Y podrían también echarle la culpa.

- Ea, yo les dije- Dijo, en defensa propia.

Un sonido extraño alertó a todos, voltearon a ver a Eiji, quien sonrojado gritó en defensa propia… Y de su estómago- ¡Tengo hambre! No he comida nada aún, nyah… Podríamos simplemente pescar o lo que sea… ¿Por favor?-

Ryoga pensó por unos minutos, soltando un suspiro cansado y sentándose en una de las cajas sospechosas, dijo- Bueno, esto es lo que haremos entonces… ¿Alguien sabe usar una caña de pescar?-

Se escuchó el eructo de Nanjiroh. Gotitas.

Tezuka y Oishi asintieron- Pescaba hace mucho con mi padre- Dijo el sub capitán- Creo que aún puedo recordar cómo se hace-

El mayor de los Echizen sonrió triunfalmente- Perfecto, entonces Tezuka y Oishi enseñarán a los demás cómo pescar. Momoshiro y Kaoru verán cómo prender el fuego y Chibi-suke y yo buscaremos frutas… Fuji tú puedes encargarte de cuidar el carro-

Los chicos asintieron.

- Manos a la obra entonces-

Y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que debía hacer.

- ¡Mira Ryoga!- Gritó el Samurai del tenis desde su hamaca, ondeando una revista con dudosas fotografías en su portada- ¡Logré salvar éstas revistas de tu madre!-

Ryoma y Ryoga se acercaron peligrosamente hacia él.

- Viejo, ¿Acaso a esto nos has traído aquí? ¿A tomar y a ver tus…? Ea, ¿Acaso ésas son gemelas?- Dijo distraído, y su mirada se desvió hacia las fotos. Ryoma gruñó.

- Concéntrate-

El mayor se despabiló- Ea, perdón- Pausa- Viejo, esto no es gracioso. Nos has traído aquí y ni siquiera sabes pescar… No sólo nos moriremos de hambre sino que estás explotándonos…-

- No está escuchándote- interrumpió Ryoga con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente a su padre con un hilo de baba colgando de sus labios.

Ryoga se pasó la mano por el cabello azabache verdoso nerviosamente- Ah, demonios. No tiene caso, tendremos que vérnosla nosotros mismos. Vamos Chibi-suke, iremos a por esas frutas-

El muchacho se retiró y Ryoma le siguió, no sin antes decir en un siseo venenoso.

- Okaa-san se enterará de esto-

Pero Nanjiroh ya no escuchaba. Había llegado a la sección de trillizas.

**O o o O**

Las chicas sonreían de oreja a oreja. Tatsuki había vencido, no. No sólo había vencido.

Había HUMILLADO, MASACRADO, DESTRUIDO a cada tenista que había osado retarla.

- ¡Genial Suki-chan!- Animaron las muchachas, detrás, varios grupos de chicos miraban con miedo a las muchachas y con respeto a la tenista pelirroja.

Algo cansada, la muchacha se sentó junto a sus amigas, que de inmediato le alcanzaron una botella de líquido hidratante.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes jugar tan buen tenis?-

La pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente- Desde el colegio, pertenecía al equipo femenino de Seigaku, no era capitana pero era una de las mejores en todo Japón-

Rina recostó su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos- ¿Qué pasó entonces?-

Kikumaru dejó de tomar- Conocí a Tezuka-

Todas se acercaron más a ella, intuyendo un secreto por revelar, sobretodo Tomoe, porque quería saber todo lo que pudiese del capitán de Seigaku. Naga hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero la curiosidad también la atrapó y escuchó atentamente la historia de Tatsuki.

- Vamos a otro lugar- Dijo Rina, levantándose. Las demás la siguieron hacia unas bancas, lejos de cualquier persona. La atención de Naga se vio de pronto desviada por una sombra olivo, pero para cuando volteó no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Se sentaron en las bancas, al lado del dispensador de bebidas.

- ¿Conociste a Tezuka?-

- No es fácil contarles esto, pero ya lo superé… Yo estaba enamorada de Tezuka- Las chicas ahogaron un "Oh", e incluso Naga se vio frunciendo el ceño- Sí, pues, no es un cuento de hadas… Me enamoré y se lo dije…-

- ¿Y que dijo, Suki-chan?- Preguntó con corazones en los ojos Luchia.

- No fue nada agradable-

Y contó la historia que hace un tiempo había contado a Fuji cuando se encontró con él en los columpios. Las muchachas fueron cambiando de expresión conforme ella seguía.

_- Hola Tezuka-_

_- Hola- _

_Para ella el tono inalterable del futuro capitán no era cosa extraña. Se había acostumbrado a el.._

_- Yo…debo decirte algo muy importante, Tezuka- dijo ella, levantando la mirada decidida y acercándose._

_Kunimitsu no dijo nada, esperaba a que ella dijese lo que tenia que decir, no volteó tampoco._

_- Yo…- dudo, decisión y esperanza brillaban en sus ojos marrones-…Tezuka…¡Tu me gustas mucho!-_

_Largos minutos pasaron, y el muchacho no mostraba ninguna reacción a lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja._

_Hasta que…_

_- Kikumaru- Ella lo miraba esperanzada aun - No pierdas el tiempo, deberías estar practicando para las Nacionales-_

_Imposible que el no la haya oído, prácticamente lo había gritado. Así que no era que no había escuchado su declaración… El se volvió completamente y siguió practicando con la pelota._

_Como si nada._

_Nada._

_¡Eso era para el!_

_- Pero…- dijo Tatsuki, mirando a todos lados, buscando alguna razón-…tu…-_

_La mirada que le dio Tezuka cuando se giro a verla de reojo fue más que suficiente. No podía aguantar la vergüenza de ser rechazada de tal manera y salio corriendo con las raquetas en el hombro. Tropezó con Oishi en su carrera y corrió y corrió…_

_Llego a un lugar lleno de árboles, se escondió allí, llorando, con las raquetas en las manos. Las tiro contra un árbol, con rabia. Apretando los labios, rompiendo la raqueta, hasta que no solo golpeo el árbol con las raquetas sino con sus brazos. _

_- ¡El tennis no sirve para nada! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!-_

_Y siguió y siguió hasta que se le cayeron los brazos del dolor, sin dejar de cerrar los ojos._

_Destrozo las raquetas, y las tiro por ahí._

_- Lo odio…-_

_Llovía._

_Regreso a su casa, muy cansada, pero con un rencor y rabia que le daban fuerzas para caminar._

_Su hermano estaba ahí, con la casaca impermeable amarilla y las manitos en el rostro, sentado en la puerta._

_- Eiji…-_

_El trató de ayudarla, se asustó. Ella lo empujo, o trato de hacerlo, cayó desanimada en el suelo, y lo demás…_

- Es historia, las demás chicas del club nunca más me volvieron a hablar, para cuando regresé a colegio luego de estar en el hospital, ellas casi habían perdido el torneo de Kanto y por poco no llegan a las Nacionales-

- Debió ser terrible- Dijo Tomoe, mostrándole su apoyo a la pelirroja y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Bueno, sí. No volví a hablar con Tezuka… Hasta mucho después, tres años después-

_Lo vio saliendo de una de las aulas, corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se detuvo, tratando de respirar normalmente._

_Tezuka no se mostró muy sorprendido, incluso le dio tiempo para que su corazón regresara a su rapidez normal._

_- Pensé…que…ya…te…habías…ido…- dijo, entrecortadamente por el cansancio._

_El capitán se tomó unos segundos para contestar- No, tenía que practicar-_

_Ella sonrió y dijo, viendo el estuche del violín colgado en el hombro del joven castaño - Si, ya lo noté…-_

_Después de un largo e incomodo silencio…_

_- Escucha… yo… siento haberte tratado así cuando querías hablar…-_

_- No hay problema…-dijo Tezuka sin inmutarse, y observando tranquilamente a la chica frente a él._

_Tatsuki no dejó que terminara toda la frase, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, y dijo con el ceño fruncido- No, no… si estuvo mal, muy mal… no hablarte todos estos años solo por como me hablaste… esa vez… estuvo muy mal, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte… debí saber que no lo hiciste con el propósito de lastimarme sino que también estabas confundido. Todos estos años quise echarte la culpa, cuando también fue mía por… no se… encapricharme contigo… el que alguien te rechace no tiene que ser el fin del mundo… debí haber seguido con las Nacionales, debí darle la importancia que tenia, y no agrandar la tragedia con lo que pasó…- Tezuka seguía en la misma posición pero sin perderse ni una palabra-… Cuando me dijiste que siguiera practicando… me sentí mal porque creí que no te importaba, pero hoy Oishi me ha dado el discurso de mi vida…- risas-… y me he dado cuenta que yo me hice esto sola, y quise seguir sufriendo no yendo a las Nacionales… suena absurdo pero era parte de mi venganza hacia ti. Que te sintieras responsable de todo lo que me pasaba-_

_La pelirroja dejó de hablar, sin mirar a Tezuka. Temía que no le dijese nada, o que le dijese algo que no sea muy apropiado y que terminase con ella sintiéndose mal._

_- Entiendo- dijo él, con una leve reverencia._

_Y Tatsuki notó algo._

_Aquello ya no le causaba rencor, hablar con Tezuka no era ya como ella se imaginaba. Le agradaba en verdad, y lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes._

'_Y de seguro Oishi me dirá TE LO DIJE miles de veces… ¡Genial! Lo que esto servirá a su ego!' pensó, girando sus ojos._

_Y empezó a reír._

_Tezuka lucia confundido, se le notaba en los ojos y en la expresión en si. No hizo nada y esperaba que Tatsuki le diera una explicación._

_- Perdón, perdón… no me río de ti… estaba… imaginando la cara de Oishi cuando le diga que al fin hemos hablado… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo le tardo en preguntarme si me parecía bien volver a hablar contigo?-_

_El capitán sonrió muy levemente._

_- Aunque… hay algo que quiero saber…- dijo ella, luego de tranquilizarse- Hoy Oishi me contó que me siguió, luego de todo eso. Dice que tu también lo hiciste…- Lo ultimo le salió como en un susurro- ¿Me encontraste?-_

_Él permanecía impasible, giro la cabeza, viendo por la ventana a los árboles._

_- Si te encontré- dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja- Estabas en el bosque-_

_Ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas, e intentaba en vano ocultar su perturbación._

_- ¿Y…y viste que hacia?-_

_El muchacho asintió._

_Tatsuki sintió vergüenza de haber tenido testigos a lo que consideraba un ataque de locura. ¡Y que testigo!_

_- Fue una estupidez hacer lo que hice- dijo, ambos mirando a direcciones distintas- E… imagino que fuiste tu quien evitó que…quien evitó que los restos de la raqueta…-_

_Pues claro, en la confusión de ese día ella nunca pudo notar que no fue conejo, u otro animal lo que la distrajo, sino que fue Tezuka._

_Imaginar a un Tezuka confuso y asustado no era para nada fácil, pero así estaba el, frente a la pelirroja adolescente, escondido apenas por unos árboles y arbustos. Sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin saber que hacer, miraba._

_El Tezuka de ahora no se perdonaba aquello, por más que sabía que a sus 12 años esa era una conducta normal. Pudo evitar que ella se hiciera daño, pudo evitarlo._

_- Estabas a punto de cortarte las venas, pudiste morir desangrada- dijo duramente Kunimitsu, con los ojos castaños vueltos hacia ella, las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon, de vergüenza._

_¿Y si hubiera muerto? Tezuka jamás hubiese podido vivir con la culpa. Evitaba pensar en que hubiera hecho si eso hubiese pasado._

_El comportamiento explosivo y vengativo que mostró en ese momento Tatsuki lo dejó paralizado. Ahora entendía que no fue solo él el causante, fue todo. Solo que él fue lo único que faltaba para que ella se descontrolara. Varias veces supuso que ella esperaba que él le dijese que sentía algo por ella, para no caer en la desesperación que demostró en el bosque. Pensó que él era su única fuente de alegría, y que se aferraba a ello con furia. Por lo tanto, al no corresponderle, Tezuka le había quitado lo único de feliz que tenia su vida en ese momento._

_Tatsuki sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Ahora si que se sentía muy inmadura al haber hecho tremenda tragedia por nada. De todas maneras, entendía mejor a Tezuka._

_- Gracias- dijo, obligándose a levantar la mirada y observando de cerca cuanto había cambiado Tezuka en esos tres años._

_Kunimitsu movió la cabeza en un signo de afirmación._

_- Gracias - dijo ella, acercándose a él para abrazarlo con firmeza- Gracias Tezuka -_

_Obviamente el capitán no esperaba tal gesto, mas no la apartó, su rostro se relajó y nunca nadie pudo notarlo, pero en su corazón había una gran alegría. No solo porque se habían perdonado el uno al otro, sino porque además volvían a ser amigos con ese abrazo._

- ¡Ow!-

La pelirroja rió- Ustedes están locas. ¿A qué se debe esa cara soñadora? No me gusta Tezuka-

Incluso Tomoe llevaba ese rostro soñador, y eso que era de Tezuka del que hablaban.

- ¡Pero es muy lindo imaginarlos juntos en esa escena!- Dijo Luchia. Naga trató de tranquilizarse, pero un sentimiento hostil se apoderaba de su tórax, haciendo que su usual expresión neutral se deformara en una mueca.

- ¿Qué dijo Ryoga al enterarse de esto?-

Tatsuki parpadeó un par de veces, recién notando cierto hecho- Nunca se lo conté-

**O o o O**

Oishi apretó los labios fuertemente, y masajeándose las sienes volvió a recordarse que se suponía que _él_ era el paciente del grupo. Así que mejor permanecía con ese perfil antes que la poca sanidad que le quedaba desapareciese y terminase por cometer ciertos crímenes en contra de la integridad de sus compañeros.

- ¡Aa, Oishi! ¡Lo conseguí!- Gritó Eiji, y por un breve momento Oishi en verdad creyó que había entendido lo que hace una hora había tratado de meter en su cabeza.

Realmente lo creyó.

Cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia el final de la caña de pescar, en donde había un lustroso, mojado y gran…

- Ups -

…Zapato.

El pelirrojo trató de quitar el quinto zapato en la jornada y lo puso con el resto de zapatos que había "capturado". Oishi se volvió hacia Tezuka que tenia a cargo a Kawamura, y notó lo bien que les iba, al menos no pescaban zapatos.

- Tenemos un problema- Advirtió Tezuka, Oishi asintió, el también lo había notado aunque aún tenía dudas.

- ¿No hay peces?-

- No, sólo hay unos pequeños- Dijo el capitán, y el otro se rascó la cabeza, bastante preocupado.

Mientras ambos trataban de buscar una solución, Momoshiro y Kaoru tenían sus propios problemas.

- ¡Estúpido mamushi! ¿Cómo crees que encenderemos fuego con dos RAMITAS?- exclamó Momoshiro señalando acusadoramente las dos ramas en las manos de Kaidoh.

- ¿Tienes otra idea?- Siseó el de la bandana, traía unos ánimos terribles. Pero también los traía Momoshiro. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

El otro bufó- ¡Claro! Se lo he visto hacer miles de veces a los scouts por televisión- Toma dos piedras- ¡Ves! Esto servirá-

- Shhh, seguro bromeas…- Kaoru arquea una ceja.

- ¡Claro que no!- Y pasando de las palabras al acto intentó, en vano, quitarle las dos ramas a Kaoru.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó el otro lleno de ira.

- ¡Deacuerdo! ¡Haz lo que quieras!-

Ambos tomaron rutas distintas, murmurando maldiciones para el otro.

Nanjiroh desde su hamaca estaba adormilándose, con las revistas en la cara, soltó un ronquido sonoro y volvió a acomodarse. Fuji siguió en el carro, dormitando.

**O o o O**

Las chicas siguieron caminando, en busca de chicos a quienes pudiesen retar, Tatsuki se sentó en el césped, bastante cansada ya.

- Tatsuki, levántate ya-

La pelirroja se tiró en el pasto- Ah no… ¡Estoy muerta! Prefiero seguir soportando a Kaito y sus egocentricidades antes que seguir caminando por un segundo más-

- ¿Doumoto? ¿Te das cuenta que te peleas con él como lo hacías con Ryoga?- Dijo inocentemente Tomoe, de inmediato las chicas pusieron ojos de puntito y se alejaron de la pelirroja que prontamente empezó a emanar un aura negra.

- Claro, pero olvidaste algo, ¡Kaito Doumoto no me gusta!-

Todo el parque se quedó callado por varios segundos luego del grito.

Cri-cri.

Calmándose, la pelirroja volvió a añadir… pero ahora a menores decibeles- Con Ryoga peleaba pero él nunca me agredía como ese tarado-

Rina intervino- El chico de la heladería… Sí, es bastante distinto a Ryoga… Ha salido con varias chicas de mi escuela-

Las demás chicas se sentaron al lado de la muchacha, y observaron todas las canchas.

- El tenis se ve divertido- Comentó Rina.

Tatsuki y Naga bufaron.

- Sí- Contribuyó Luchia con una gran sonrisa- ¿Porqué Suki-chan no practica tenis?-

La muchacha hizo una mueca- Bueno, luego de lo que pasó, perdí todo interés… Además, no me gusta tanto como a Tezuka o a Ryoma. Para mí el tenis no es tan importante-

Rina ahogó una risita- ¡Si Ryoga te escuchara!-

- Probablemente él, su padre y su hermano se horrorizarían-

Naga, por otro lado, ya no escuchaba. Sin querer Tatsuki las había llevado justamente al frente de donde Atobe Keigo estaba practicando con los demás compañeros de su equipo.

_Que no nos note, que no nos note._

- ¡Mira Kabaji! ¡Es Shiroi!-

Las chicas lo miraron, Tatsuki frunció el ceño y con las manos en las caderas amenazó sutilmente al joven multimillonario- ¡Piérdete Keigo!-

El atractivo joven no hizo caso de la advertencia, al contrario, le divirtió, e incluso bromeó con la pelirroja al ver la raqueta en su mano- Kikumaru, ¿De vuelta a las canchas?- Se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha.

- Algo así, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres un partido nuevamente Atobe? ¿Otra vez quieres que te humille públicamente?-

Atobe la tomó desprevenidamente del mentón, mirándola fijamente y haciendo, a pesar de Tatsuki, que se incomodara- Nada me gustaría más… Pero lo siento, no podré dejarte ganar como la última vez… Aunque si me tratas de_ convencerme_, talvez acepte…-

Kikumaru hizo una mueca y se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo con furia mientras él reía entre dientes- Grandísimo ególatra. ¿Qué quieres?-

Pero Atobe ya había visto algo más interesante que sus viejas amigas. Un rostro familiar, una muchacha de cabello azabache y bincha verde.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Naga miró a Rina, pero la muchacha no demostró signos de reconocer a Atobe.

- Atobe, ¿Podrías desaparecer? Tratamos de jugar…- Dijo Naga cautelosamente. Rina siguió mirándolo más extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Acaso él la conocía? ¿La había visto antes? Se sintió algo vulnerable, si él sabía algo de ella podía decírselo a las demás y eso sí que arruinaría sus planes.

El silencio fue roto por una voz nueva acercándose hacia ellos.

- Aquí estaban, tengo unos datos que seguro les inte… ¿Naga?-

La morena frunció el ceño. Ahí, delante de ella, estaba Yuushi Oshitari, con el uniforme del colegio de Atobe, y libreta de notas.

- ¿Yuushi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntó uno del equipo de Atobe. Oshitari asintió, perplejo.

Pero Naga estaba todo menos perpleja, los ojos celestes le brillaban con furia apenas contenida, mientras su rostro se transformaba de uno sereno a uno enojado, sus manos se crisparon a medida que su cerebro procesaba lo que veía delante suyo.- Espera, ¿Perteneces al equipo de Atobe?...- Aún peor-… ¿¡Estás aún en secundaria?!-

Sí, señoras y señores, Naga Shiroi se había convertido en una pedófila.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron las demás chicas señalando al muchacho de lentes- ¿¡TU ERES EL TIPO QUE SALE CON NAGA?!-

**O o o O**

Totalmente ajenos a la crisis que se vivía en el campamento, Ryoma y Ryoga habían logrado recolectar una buena cantidad de frutas.

- ¿Sabes Chibi-suke? He estado pensando…-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos dorados- Qué extraño-

Ignorando el comentario de su pequeño hermano Ryoga siguió- No hemos salido en familia por mucho tiempo… ¿No sería genial hacerlo, eh?-

No, respondió mentalmente Ryoma, no sería _genial. _Sería otro dolor de cabeza, otra anécdota en la que él terminaría arrastrado o su hermano o su padre lo avergonzarían.

- Y ya se acerca tu cumpleaños…-

El menor hizo una mueca de asco. ¡Su cumpleaños! Gran cosa. Detestaba su cumpleaños, hace mucho que ya había dejado de darle la importancia que antes le daba. Y Ryoga olvidaba que fue justo por esas fechas que él desapareció.

O, como la mente de Ryoma le encantaba torturar a su dueño, huyó.

- Venga, ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?- Fastidió Ryoga, guiñándole un ojo- ¿Una raqueta? ¿Unas zapatillas? ¿Una muchacha torpe de trenzas? ¿Eh?-

- Qué maduro- Gruñó Ryoma.

Ryoga rió sonoramente- ¡Oi, sólo bromeaba! Estás de mal humor…-

El príncipe frunció el ceño, contó hasta diez, y recordó que idiota o no, Ryoga era su hermano.

- Estamos varados en la nada, Oyaji está ebrio y no podrá conducir, no tenemos comida, ninguno de mis sempais sabe pescar y lo único que tenemos para tomar son esas latas de cerveza y la botella de sake- Siseó, aumentando ligeramente la voz.

El muchacho a su lado rió entre dientes- Hombre, si lo pones así-

El otro soltó un gruñido y siguió adelante, dejando a su hermano un poco atrás.

- Ok, ya entendí. No estás de humor para bromas- Ryoma le puso una mirada de '¿Te parece?'- Arruinaron nuestro día para jugar tenis, y el viejo arruinó el día de pesca. Yo sé, yo sé, seguro que te preguntas qué puede salir peor-

Llegaron al campamento improvisado de los chicos, todos estaban separados unos de los otros, refunfuñando maldiciones y discutiendo.

- ¿Qué pasó aq…?-

Fue cuando el cielo se oscureció y todos alzaron sus cabezas para verlo. Nubes bloquearon el débil sol invernal y dieron paso a nieve. Mucha nieve.

Ryoga tragó, mientras que Ryoma arqueó una ceja hacia el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no digas nada- Advirtió, antes que su hermano hablase.

**O o o O**

- Escucha, Naga…-

La muchacha no volteó, siguió caminando. Sabía que reaccionaba como un crío… ¡Pero nuevamente, él la había engañado! ¡Era un colegial!

- No voy a hablar contigo-

El muchacho volteó hacia donde su equipo se había quedado con las amigas de Naga, no importaba por ahora cómo lo molestarían cuando se enteraran, por ahora sólo le importaba aclarar todo con Naga.

Volvió a intentar- Naga… Tienes que escucharme…-

La morena se dio la vuelta de pronto, causando que el muchacho casi tropezara.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Dices que 'tengo que' escucharte? ¿Quién demonios te has creído, eh?- A medida que su voz se alzaba, se acercaba más peligrosamente al muchacho- Tú, un niño, ¿Qué? ¿Porqué de debería escucharte?-

El de lentes frunció el ceño- No estás siendo racional, si dejaras que te explique…-

Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con más ganas de despedazarlo que de escucharle- No estoy siendo racional, haber, veamos, estamos saliendo, pero olvidaste decirme el pequeño detalle que aún estudias en secundaria… ¿Sabes cómo me hace ver eso? Y no, no cualquier colegio, sino en el mismo colegio que Atobe-

- ¿Atobe? ¿Lo conoces?-

- Somos amigos de infancia. ¿Tienes idea…? Argh, no, ¿Sabes qué? Puedes regresar con tu equipo, no hay razón por la que deberías seguir perdiendo tu tiempo aquí, porque no te voy a escuchar, y en caso que lo hiciera… De nada serviría, estoy decidida a dejar de verte-

El muchacho se adelantó, y le bloqueó el paso- Naga… -

- Quítate- Siseó, entre dientes.

No tuvo otra opción, Yuushi le cedió el paso, pero cuando Naga creyó que ya no había más que decir, el joven volvió a hablar, con una voz despreocupada, casi decepcionado.

- No te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así-

La muchacha se quedó ahí, como piedra.

_¿Así? _

¡Sí que tenía agallas para decir eso!

Dio media vuelta.

- ¿Disculpa?-

Yuushi se levantó los lentes- Era bastante predecible tu reacción, te lo oculté hasta buscar el momento, pero ahora sé que aunque lo hubiese hecho igual te hubiese molestado. Ya no importa-

La muchacha soltaba chispas por los ojos- ¿Predecible? ¿Te parece? Bueno, disculpa por no alegrarme por tener un novio 4 años menor que yo-

- Soy tres, técnicamente, cumplo dentro de un mes- Intervino, pero luego alzó una ceja al analizar lo que había dicho- ¿Novio? ¿Somos novios?-

Aquello fue peor, Naga suspiró pesadamente.

- Espera, ¿En serio? ¿Me ibas a decir que sí?-

Ahora ella se volteó- Olvídalo-

La siguió- No, no puedo. Tienes razón… Debí decírtelo…- Dijo sinceramente, dando una reverencia para enfatizar su punto. La morena lo vio escéptica.

- Bien, te disculpo… Ahora quítate-

Pero él no se levantó, sino que la sujetó de la muñeca, mirándola fijamente. Sin querer Naga transpuso otro rostro en vez del de Yuushi. El de un muchacho de ojos caramelo y cabello castaño.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente.

- Deacuerdo- Oshitari sonrió- Pero estás a prueba… Y no quiero más mentiras, así que si tienes otra cosa que contarme, hazlo de una vez-

Él asintió, y juntos regresaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

**O o o O**

Los chicos fueron a refugiarse a una pequeña cueva cerca del lago. Todos refunfuñando por la mala suerte que les había tocado.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, nyah?- Se lamentó Eiji, cuyo estómago empezaba a sonar más fuerte cada vez, recordándoles a los demás su propia hambre.

Momoshiro gruñó- Primero calla a tu estómago, ¡Nosotros también tenemos hambre!-

- No es forma de hablar Momo, todos tenemos hambre…- Dijo Kawamura reprendiéndolo, algo que normalmente tranquilizaría a Momo, pero ahora no causó el mismo efecto. Momoshiro se levantó y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Pero yo también tengo hambre y no escucho a mi estómago recordármelo a cada segundo, si tan solo Eiji supiera pescar no estaríamos aquí sin comida!-

El pelirrojo que estaba sentado se levantó de golpe, y también gritó en su defensa- ¡No es mi culpa que ni Kaoru ni tú supiesen cómo encender el fuego, nyah!-

De inmediato el Mamushi se sintió aludido y respondió- Shhh… ¡Es culpa del cabeza de púas!-

Momoshiro frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Kaoru ahora- ¡YO SI SABÍA PERO TU NO ME DEJASTE! ¡ES TU CULPA QUE NOS ESTEMOS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE Y DE FRÍO!-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, ES CULPA DE ESOS DOS QUE NO SABEN PESCAR!-

Kawamura trató de intervenir- No fue nuestra culpa, no había peces-

- ¡USTEDES LOS ESPANTABAN!-

- No era eso, yo sí se pescar y en serio no habían peces- Dijo Oishi, tratando de calmar a los tenistas que parecían que en cualquier momento se irían a los golpes.

- ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO PESCARON USTEDES? ¡HUBIESEN CONSEGUIDO MÁS QUE UNA DOCENA DE ZAPATOS!-

Eiji no sabía si llorar de rabia o de desesperación, tenía hambre, todos gritaban y le echaban la culpa y encima estaba nevando afuera.

- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS INÚTILES!- Declaró Kaoru, sentándose al fondo de la cueva, dándoles la espalda a todos.

- ¡Y TÚ… TÚ ERES UNA SERPIENTE ESTÚPIDA!- Dijo Momoshiro, yéndose hacia la entrada y sentándose muy molesto ahí.

- ¡NO ES MI CULPA, NYAH!- Su estómago volvió a sonar, Kaoru y Momoshiro lo miraron de reojo- ¡Lo siento!-

Kawamura también frunció el ceño- Descuida Eiji, no fue tu culpa- Miró a Momoshiro y a Kaoru por separado- Y no es manera de hablar, deberían empezar a madurar de una vez, así no se consigue nada-

Los demás gruñeron.

Fue cuando Ryoma, Ryoga y Tezuka volvieron a la cueva, que vieron a todos molestos unos con los otros, Oishi trataba por todos los medios reconciliarlos, pero parecía imposible.

- Hey, ya empacamos todo, y el viejo está ya en el carro… - Dijo Ryoga, y cuando vio que nadie le contestaba, se volvió hacia Tezuka y Ryoma- ¿Y ahora qué pasó?-

El príncipe se encogió de hombros- Ni idea. Oishi-sempai, ya nos vamos…-

Como si les hubieran dicho que acababan de ganar un Grand Slam, los chicos saltaron, volvieron a ser felices otra vez.

- Sí, sólo me falta llenar el tanque…- Dijo Ryoga, pero ya los chicos habían salido- ¡Sería bueno que encendieran algo de fuego!-

Kaoru y Momoshiro fruncieron el ceño.

- ¡ESTA VEZ YO LO HARÉ!-

- ¡PERO TU NO SABES COMO SE HACE, IDIOTA!-

Eiji desarregló su cabello en exasperación- ¡Basta, nyah!- Fue hacia el carro- ¡Yo me encargaré del fuego!-

Eiji sacó una galonera del carro, volcó el líquido sobre la débil llama de la fogata y de inmediato la llama creció, y todos fueron felices por unos segundos, hasta que Ryoga miró fijamente la galonera que Eiji tenía en sus manos.

Y su semblante empalideció.

- Eiji… Dime… Dime que no sacaste esa galonera de la parte trasera del carro…- Eiji asintió, todos de pronto empezaron a entender el gran error del tenista.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice, nyah?!-

Momoshiro estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el acróbata- ¡TIRASTE LA GASOLINA, TÚ… TÚ…!-

Lo sostuvieron, Ryoga se masajeó las sienes. ¡Que estresante había resultado este día! ¡Y él sólo había querido ir a jugar con Chibi-suke!

- Bueno, ya, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que alguien pase… Y que nos de algo de gasolina…-

Los chicos suspiraron resignados, enviándole unas miradas de reproche al pelirrojo, quien poco a poco empezó a desear que la tierra se lo tragase.

**O o o O**

Naga regresaba con Yuushi, y todos entendieron que se habían arreglado. Atobe los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque al comienzo su rostro era otro; estaba preocupado, casi consternado.

- Acabo de adquirir una pintura, tienes un buen gusto en cuanto a arte se refiere- Pausa- Me interesa saber tu opinión…-

Naga lo miró fijamente- Deacuerdo, el lunes iré a verla-

El muchacho asintió- Bien, nos vamos-

Y se fueron, las chicas esperaron a que estuvieran fuera de vista para bombardear con preguntas a la morena, y emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Y qué?-

- ¡Vamos!- Dijo Tatsuki, las chicas asintieron- ¿Le disculpaste?-

- Parece que sí-

Luchia luego intervino- Es un chico muy serio… ¡Pero muy guapo, Naga-chan!-

La morena rodó sus ojos. Tomoe abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tatsuki la interrumpió.

- Atobe parecía sorprendido-

Naga parpadeó, ¿Sorprendido?, bueno, claro, ella salía con uno de su equipo. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Por eso le había dado esa indirecta de la pintura para que fuese a su casa…

**O o o O**

Nuevamente el ambiente en el campamento era de silencio sepulcral, Ryoga empezaba a desesperarse, la nieve empezaba a acumularse alrededor del auto, y si seguía así no serían capaces de regresar a su casa.

- Pero ésta vez el viejo me las pagará… Por su culpa estamos en este lío-

Ryoma estuvo de inmediato deacuerdo con su hermano. No le molestaba tanto la nieve como el hecho de que empezaba a enfriarse y moría de hambre.

- Tengo hambre- Declaró, Ryoga le dio una de las frutas que había recolectado y que en ese mismo instante los demás devoraban.

- Lo siento, Chibi-suke, es todo lo que tengo-

Ryoma asintió y trató de convencerse que aquella fruta colmaría su hambre, su casaca empezaba a volverse un cubo de hielo, y empezó a temblar.

- Ea, ¿Tienes frío?- El menor asintió- Toma mi casaca-

- ¿Y tú? También tienes frío…-

Ryoga sonrió ampliamente con orgullo- ¡Ja! Esto no es nada para el clima de Londres… Venga, póntelo, de todas maneras prefiero coger un resfriado que Okaa-san me mate por dejar que te enfermes… Otra vez-

El de ojos dorados tomó la casaca que su hermano le daba, y se la puso, el calor empezó a sentirse por su cuerpo.

Pero Ryoga había mentido, estaba muriendo de frío, pero podía aguantar un par de horas sin la casaca.

Los sempais ahora estaban alrededor de la fogata, aún resentidos entre sí, pero ya empezaban a hablar un poco al menos, Ryoga se acercó con Ryoma.

- Lo siento Eiji, tenía hambre… Bueno, aún tengo- Todos rieron- No debí hablarte así, ni a Kawamura… Pero… Creo que estoy… No sé, ese idiota de Kamio, ¡Todo es su culpa!- Dijo con rabia.

Fuji, que había salido del carro y se había sentado con los chicos en la fogata, arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de ver las llamas- No fue su culpa, Momo. Tú fuiste el que dejaste que sus celos hablaran por él-

- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que me pelee tontamente con Ann?- Pausa- ¡AH RAYOS! ¡ME PELEE POR LAS PURAS!-

Kawamura miró a Fuji y se atrevió a preguntar algo que había preocupado a todos por esas semanas -¿Y tú qué, Fuji? ¿Qué sucede contigo? Has estado actuando muy extraño…-

El castaño seguía como hipnotizado por las llamas.

Y suspiró, como si llevara una carga muy grande- Yo… No lo sé…-

Ryoga supo de inmediato qué le pasaba, ¡Si tenía la misma cara de Chibi-suke cuando estaba enamorado de Sakuno-chan y no quería aceptarlo!

- Te entiendo- Dijo de pronto Kaoru, en un gruñido. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, mientras el muchacho revolvía ausentemente la fogata con un palo- Es tan confuso-

Fuji asintió.

_¡Por Kami!,_ pensó Ryoga con alarma. ¡Estaban enamorados!

Ojalá no uno del otro…

Kawamura miró a Kaoru, primero con sorpresa, y luego con tristeza. No comentó nada. Eiji sin embargo sí dijo algo.

- ¿Saben? A mi también me pasa algo así… Sólo que… Creo que… No soy el indicado… Hay alguien más, nyah- Miró de soslayo a su capitán, que, curiosamente, también llevaba la misma mirada que todos, sólo Oishi se salvaba, él sólo tenía mirada de preocupación pues temía que sus compañeros de equipo se asesinasen en cualquier momento.

Ryoma parpadeó. Ryoga tragó.

- Chibi-suke- Murmuró.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Notaste lo que yo he notado?-

- ¿Mis sempais han perdido la razón?-

- Sí, bueno, eso y que están enamorados- Dijo, y como prueba definitiva los señaló, todos con la misma mirada perdida entre las llamas, su mente en otro lado, o en "alguien".

- ¿Cómo notas esas cosas?- Preguntó Ryoma arqueando una ceja.

El mayor sonrió de lado- Ea, es la misma cara que tú ponías-

_Argh,_ el menor gruñó.

Interrumpiendo la concentración del grupo, una voz los sacó de su trance.

- ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Dijo una cabellera rubia desde una camioneta. Los chicos lo miraron confundidos por unos segundos, hasta que Ryoga reaccionó.

- ¿Solomon? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

**O o o O**

Ya en la casa de Tatsuki, Naga se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, junto con su amiga pelirroja, mientras la última preparaba café y cocoa respectivamente.

- No quería decirlo delante de Tomoe- Comenzó, y le envió una mirada extraña- Pero Yuushi, ¿Has notado algo en él?-

La morena se encogió de hombros- ¿Te refieres a otra cosa aparte de que es tres años menor que yo?-

- Ajá-

- Pues no…-

La pelirroja se sentó, dándole la taza de café a Shiroi.

- Pues, es muy raro que no lo notases… Pero Yuushi se parece mucho a Tezuka, ya sabes, al que le dijiste 'Tezka', es más, si estuviera completamente segura que no tiene hermanos diría que es su gemelo. Salvo por el color de cabello, y los ojos azules… Pero es igual…-

Naga dejó de tomar.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Yuushi no es en nada parecido a Tezuka, Kikumaru- Tatsuki se encogió de hombros- Y si me disculpas, voy a bañarme-

Pero mientras subía por las escaleras, volvió a recordar cómo por unos breves instantes mientras él pedía disculpas, el rostro del capitán de Seigaku había aparecido y… Talvez… Sólo talvez, por eso ella había disculpado a Yuushi.

**O o o O**

Gracias a Solomon, Ryoga puso llenar el tanque de la camioneta y ahora iban rumbo a sus casas, de regreso… ¡Al fin!

- Estuvo bien para haber sido un complot para hacernos alimentarlo...Y darle una excusa para emborracharse…- Comentó Momoshiro.

Todos asintieron.

- Al menos hicimos feliz a alguien-

- ¿Pueden callarse? ¡Intento dormir!-

- Esa es buena idea, estoy muerto…-

- Fsshh… Sólo no te duermas sobre mí-

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Quien querría dormir contigo, Mamushi!-

- ¡Ya! Estoy adolorido, tengo hambre y no puedo quitarme el olor a sake, y si no lo hago pronto también estaré muerto- Reclamó Eiji con un puchero y el ceño fruncido- No es justo, nyah… Creí que la pasaríamos bien…-

- La pasamos bien… Hasta que fuimos explotados por el padre de Ryoga y Ryoma-

- Ea… ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Se lo advertimos. El viejo no sabe pescar ni un pez dorado en su propia pecera. ¿Pero nos escucharon? Claro que no, así que sufran las consecuencias…- Dijo Ryoga en el volante, Ryoma a su lado adormilaba.

- ¿Si sabían de esto porqué vinieron?-

- Es nuestro padre- Dijo Ryoma simplemente. Si algo habían aprendido muy bien Ryoma y Ryoga a través de los años era que decirle que "No" a Nanjiroh Echizen podía ser peor que seguirle la corriente. He ahí una buena razón por la que su madre se casó con él.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Por qué Fuji sigue sonriendo?-

- Maa… Fuji-Fuji ya perdió la razón-

- No, no Eiji. Es que… Sí, no la pasamos como creíamos, pero… ¿No lo notan?- Todos con cara de no haber notado absolutamente nada- Creo que nos sinceramos… Hace mucho que no teníamos una charla así-

- Es cierto…- Corroboró Momoshiro-... Entendí que exageré mucho las cosas con Ann y que debería disculparme… Y que hay mejores formas de cobrármelas con Kamio que a golpes-

- Bien dicho, Takeshi- Dijo riendo Ryoga, sin quitar la mirada de la autopista. Nanjiroh soltó otro sonoro ronquido.

- Lo tuyo es fácil, sólo que eres un idiota- Dijo Kaoru, con lo que casi Momoshiro se le fue encima, si no fuera por los demás que lo sujetaron.

- ¿Así? ¿Y lo tuyo no es fácil, serpiente?-

El muchacho de mirada penetrante se volvió granate, pero nadie estaba seguro si era de cólera o por algo más- ¡Yo no tengo problemas estúpidos con chicas tontas!-

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién se fijaría en ti?-

- ¡Retráctate!-

Todos ahora intentaban, en vano, detenerlos. Pero sólo uno pudo.

- Basta-

Tezuka habló y todos callaron, petrificados. No dijo nada más, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a dormitar.

- Lo tuyo también es fácil, Kaoru- Intervino en voz baja Kawamura, y con tono triste- Lo tuyo con Rina-chan-

El muchacho se volvió a poner granate y ahora todos lo habían notado- ¿De qué…?-

- A mi me gusta mucho, pero ella no me corresponde… Le gustas tú, Kaoru. Así que por favor no lo arruines… Es muy especial y no quisiera que saliese lastimada de ninguna forma-

Todos miraban expectantes a Kaidoh, que seguía sin saber qué decir. Incluso Ryoma y Ryoga por el espejo. El Mamushi cerró la boca, que no había notado que estaba abierta, y sin decir nada desvió la mirada.

Ryoga volvió la mirada hacia su hermano, y al ver que todos abrían sus pensamientos decidió hacer lo mismo. Volvió a fijar su vista en la autopista.

- Me molesté con lo de Tatsuki- Dijo de pronto Ryoga, haciendo que Ryoma abriese un ojo dorado para verlo, esperando- Pero fue más que nada porque nunca he sabido mantener una relación con nadie y se me hace difícil…-

- ¿Porqué me dices esto?-

- Bah, no sé, todos están que charlan y supongo que debíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿No?-

- Pff, no importa. No tenemos porqué hablar de esto-

- Ése es el problema chibi-suke. Sí tenemos que hablar, y quiero… Quiero pedirte perdón, supongo, porque debimos hablar hace mucho y no quise hacerlo-

- Ya te dije que no importa. Ya lo olvidé-

- No me refería sólo a lo de Suki-chan-

Ryoma lo miró fijamente, tomo un respiro y con los ojos fríos habló nuevamente- Muy bien. ¿Porqué te fuiste?-

El mayor ya sabía que eso era lo primero que iba a preguntar, pero antes que pudiese siquiera pensar en cómo responderle, viejo tenista entre ellos se despertó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya regresamos?-

Ryoma respondió con resentimiento- Sí, viejo, gracias por el mejor día de nuestras vidas…-

- Sí, oyaji, ten por seguro que Okaa-san se enterará de esto-

Glup.

- Chicos…-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Echizen, lo que vio salir Rinko de la camioneta fue más o menos lo que se imaginó ver. Un grupo de chicos cansados, con hambre y con frío. Los hizo entrar de inmediato, al ver a Ryoga sin casaca casi le da un ataque.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Rápido, Nanako! ¡Trae una manta!-

- Madre, ya…- Rinko trató de ignorar la felicidad al escuchar que le había llamado 'Madre' y se concentró en hacer que su querido hijo mayor dejase de tener ese color azul en su rostro. Vio rápidamente a Ryoma y notó las dos casacas sobre él. Sonrió y luego su mirada se posó en su esposo. Ebrio.

- ¡Nanjiroh Echizen!- Los chicos la miraron asustados- Argh, hablaremos luego de esto, vengan chicos, deben morir de hambre…-

No tuvieron que decírselos dos veces, todos se sentaron y en menos de lo que se puede decir "Nanjiroh Echizen será asesinado hoy", terminaron todo el banquete.

**O o o O**

Fuji, Kawamura y Kaoru fueron recogidos por la hermana de Fuji, pues como vivían cerca los podía dejar por sus casas.

- Tú también la quieres, puedo notarlo-

Kaoru prefirió no responder a ello, miró de reojo a Fuji quien parecía ajeno a cualquier conversación. Kawamura le palmoteó la espalda en gesto de amistad.

- Y confío en que lo harás bien…-

Se armó de valor y antes que el otro diese por terminada la conversación preguntó- ¿Sempai?-

- ¿Uh?-

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?-

- ¿Eso? Ah, ¿Qué también la quieres?- Kaoru se tardó pero asintió levemente- ¿Te agrada estar con ella? ¿Te preocupas por ella? ¿Te hace reaccionar como nadie más? Bueno, si la respuesta es sí a todo eso, entonces lo estás. Además, desde que ella te busca estás menos irritable- Kaoru frunce el ceño.

Ya solo, de regreso a su casa, Kaoru tuvo una revelación. Era cierto, estaba menos irritable, incluso había llegado a soportar las estupideces de su equipo sin tener impulsos homicidas. Y sí, le agradaba estar con ella, aunque fuese ella hablando y él gruñendo. ¿Pero cómo había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara? ¿Acaso no tenía metas más importantes?

Pero una pregunta aún más urgente se formó en su cabeza, a medida que se detenía.

_¿Qué hacía ahora?_

**O o o O**

**Próximo capítulo: ****Baile I – 6 Minutos**

Cuenta regresiva para el Baile. ¿Quién irá con quién?

(La Narradora advierte que el siguiente capitulo será monstruosamente largo v.v)


	14. I Parte: Baile

Una actualización rápida para que sepan que AÚN vivo y a las personas que mandaron mil mensajes a mi bandeja de entrada pidiéndome que siga, les doy una gran noticia: ¡ME CASO! Así que espero que me perdonen por haber dejado todo de lado, ha sido todo tan extraño y en un año todo lo que ha cambiado (me hachearon el correo, me mudé, mis amigos están planeando toda la ceremonia, mi hermano enfermó gravemente, yo me lesioné, etc), en fin, fue una cosa tras otra pero es un hecho que terminaré esta historia así tenga que amanecerme. Nuevamente actualizaré semanalmente. Muchas gracias queridos lectores, es un capítulo pequeño pero el que sigue será épico y comenzará a saberse la real trama de esta segunda parte de Aniki, lo prometo.

**Aniki**

**Christmas Arc.**

**Capítulo 13: Baile I **

- ¿Palabra de siete letras que signifique "forma redonda"?

Tatsuki dejó del lado el comentario de Ryoga y continuó tratando de sacarle información a Ryoma sobre el Baile.

Lo había tratado de hacer sutilmente hace una hora, pero el muchacho nada que captaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente una pareja que pudiese llevarla al Baile, para que de esa manera ella y Ryoga fueran.

Toda la mañana se la había pasado viendo películas con Ryoga, que "sin querer" había arrastrado a su hermano en cuanto lo vio cruzar el lumbral. Ryoma no tenía planes ese día con Sakuno, planeaba pasarlo durmiendo o jugando un poco con el viejo (Que desde el incidente de la pesca hace unos días se había vuelto algo así como su esclavo personal), pero su hermano lo invitó a sentarse con ellos, así que sin nada que perder se les unió.

Ryoga no era del tipo que veía películas sin comentar, algo que detestaba Tatsuki. Comentaba, bromeaba, preguntaba… A los pocos minutos se desarrolló una pequeña pelea entre ambos hermanos sobre quién tenía mejor revés, Roger Federer o Rafael Nadal. Tatsuki tenía venitas por todos lados y al final terminó la discusión con un delicado comentario.

- ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA QUIEN TIENE MEJOR REVÉS, ESTABAMOS VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA, DE DONDE SACARON EL TENIS?

Ryoma y Ryoga se quedaron (sordos) con los ojos hechos puntitos.

- Pero… Suki-chan… En la película dice…

- ¡La película se trata de una pareja que busca vampiros! ¡No una pareja de tenistas ganando el Grand Slam…!

- Suki-ch~~

- ¿Qué?

- Es que en la película lanzaron el medallón con un bate…- Tatsuki cerró los ojos hasta hacerlos rendijas, signo de que su ira sólo se aplazaba-… Bueno, el tiro es muy difícil, y yo le dije a Chibi-suke que Rafael Nadal podría hacerlo… Pero él dijo que no, que Roger Federer podría hacerlo, ¡Pero es imposible! Federer tiene un revés con una mano y le sería muy pesado lanzar…

Para cuando la pelirroja se supo calmar, Ryoga tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias, le dijo que no quería hablar con él. Desde luego Ryoma debería haber sufrido la misma suerte, pero desde que Tatsuki no hablaba mucho con él no era gran cosa.

- ¿Qué nos importa, Ryoga?- Gira hacia Ryoma- Así que… ¿Qué tal el baile? ¿Ya hablaron de eso tus sempais? ¿Con quienes van?

Antes que pudiese terminar, Ryoma dejó de jugar con Karupin y su juguete favorito y miró a la pelirroja inquisitivamente.

- ¿Porqué me estás preguntando todo esto?

- ¡Lo tengo, _esférica_! ¡Tiene siete letras!

Ambos ignoraron el grito de victoria de Ryoga. Tatsuki cambió de cara y resueltamente le dijo a Echizen- Es que verás… Mis amigas irán al Baile, y yo también quiero ir… Sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sólo irán los de tu colegio! Es decir, Tomoe va con Kawamura, Luchia irá con Atobe y Naga irá con uno de sus raros amigos (Que se parece a Tezuka), y Rina dice que irá con Kaoru…

- ¿Y?

- Mmm, no tiene siete letras… Tiene _ocho_…- Dijo Ryoga en un murmullo.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño, ¿Qué acaso no la captaba?- Necesito ir con alguien de tu colegio para entrar…- Ryoma le devolvió una mirada totalmente desubicada-… ¡Ah rayos! Necesito a alguno de tu equipo que NO tenga pareja aún, así yo voy con él y Ryoga… - Un pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su mente, se dio la vuelta- ¡Ryoga!

- ¿Si, Suki-chan?- Respondió el muchacho ausente, tenía un gran diccionario a su lado, buscando como desquiciado la dichosa palabra.

- ¿Encontraste pareja para ir al Baile?

- Sí, sí- Dijo el muchacho distraído con el lápiz en los labios, pasando las páginas.

Kikumaru asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Bien, entonces sólo falto yo… Si Ryoga va con alguien más y yo con otra persona podemos encontrarnos en el Baile y listo!... Dime que alguno de tus sempais no tiene pareja aún…-

Ryoma arqueó una ceja- No lo sé, ¿Porqué no vas con Eiji-sempai?

La pelirroja bufó tan fuerte que pareciera que Ryoma acabara de insultarla.

El pobre príncipe arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres eran tan impredecibles? Porsiacaso buscó con la mirada su raqueta, en caso de que la enamorada de su hermano se vuelva homicida de repente…

- ¡¿Quieres… quieres que vaya con mi HERMANO a una fiesta? ¿¡Estás demente?

Ryoma se alejó un poco de la loca enamorada de su hermano y con el ceño fruncido le respondió- No sabía que estuviese prohibido-

- Dice "Perdedora" por todos lados…- Dijo ella rodando los ojos, cambio de voz a un tono más civilizado que no espantara al hermano de Ryoga-… Ryoma… ¿No podrías averiguar si alguno no tiene pareja?

El de ojos ámbar ahora saltó- ¿Porqué yo? ¿Y Oishi-sempai? ¿No es tu mejor amigo o algo así?

- Es mi mejor amigo pero conociéndolo me emparejará con Tezuka…- Ryoga en su mesa desvió por primera vez en varias horas la mirada del crucigrama.

- ¿No te gustaría ir con Tezuka, eh? Mira que no soy celoso- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, Tatsuki le dio una mala cara.

- ¿Sí, verdad? Porque lo que yo buscaba era tu aprobación para ir con él al Baile…- Ryoga se encogió de hombros- No quiero ir porque Tomoe siente algo por él, Naga tiene algo con él y si yo voy probablemente termine asesinada en un arranque de celos por cualquiera de las dos, sin contar el club de fans de Tezuka…- La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Ryoga era increíble a estas alturas, pero un solo comentario la hizo flaquear- Además, para eso prefiero ir con Fuji-

Echizen ahora dejó de sonreír- ¡Eh! ¿Y porqué Syusuke?

- Porque… Espera, ¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir? Aún estoy molesta contigo y no pienso hablarte- Declaró la pelirroja, desviando la mirada.

Ryoga no hizo mucho caso a la amenaza, no era la primera vez que ella se molestaba con él (Y de seguro no sería la última), y le dejaba de hablar. Siguió con el crucigrama, en cuanto lo terminara arreglaría ese problema.

- ¿Lo harás Ryoma?

La mente de Ryoma decía "NOOOOOOO!", pero Tatsuki, para mal o para bien, había estado con él cuando tuvo problemas, cierto era que varias veces lo había dejado hablando solo, pero aún así, había ayudado. ¿Total, qué era averiguar las parejas de cada uno? No es como si sus sempais fuesen muy reservados de todas formas…

- Deacuerdo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

Ryoma hizo un mohín de desagrado, lo que iba a decir a continuación no era nada agradable- Tengo que comprar un esmoquin-

Listo. Felizmente Tatsuki conocía bastante bien al Echizen y el silencio que siguió a continuación de esa frase le hizo entender lo que él quería. Le sonrió pícaramente.

- Claaaaro, ¿Te quieres ver bien para Sakuno, no?- Ryoma se puso granate pero volvió a seguir jugando con Karupin como si nada. La muchacha vio al gato antes de seguir- Está sucio, deberías bañarlo

Ryoma se encogió de hombros- Si, lo sé. Ha estado escapándose y regresa muy sucio…

- Oh, Umi también hacía lo mismo para seguirme, ahora ya no lo hace…- Dijo pensativamente- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿No tienes que ir a tu trabajo, Ryoga?

El muchacho no dejó de ver el crucigrama- No, Suki-chan. Soujiro dice que vaya más tarde, no tengo idea de porqué…

La pelirroja se estiró- Bueno, me tengo que ir… De seguro que mis amigas me deben estar extrañando…- Como si eso fuera cierto, añadió para sus adentros la muchacha. Seguro cada una está en su mundo… Es que los chicos complicaban todo.

Se despidió de ambos, e hizo caso omiso a los brazos de Ryoga que trataron de jalarla para un beso, el mayor de los Echizen terminó cayendo de la silla, pero su sonrisa no se borró, sabía que tarde o temprano Tatsuki lo perdonaría.

- ¿De verdad ya tienes pareja?- Preguntó su hermano, en cuanto la pelirroja salió. Conocía demasiado bien a Ryoga, no que encontrara orgullo en ello, y sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que haya inventado lo de tener pareja para que Tatsuki no lo matara.

- ¡SI!- Gritó de pronto su hermano, el muchacho lo miró ceñudo.

- ¡¿Y tenías que gritar para responderme?

Ryoga anotó algo rápidamente en el periódico, y luego se volvió a su hermano.

- No, baka, encontré la palabra… Esferal…

Ryoma rodó sus ojos, pero se sentía realmente muy feliz. Su hermano era un idiota.

El timbre del celular de Ryoga interrumpió la conversación, y rápidamente el mayor leyó el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado al celular.

- ¡Hum, ahora me han dicho que vaya urgentemente! Chibi-suke, te vas a quedar solo por unas horas más…- Dijo Ryoga, de repente preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano. Ryoma trató de decirle que no era ni la primera ni la última vez que se quedaría solo en la casa, pero el mayor continuó- Cualquier cosa llamas al trabajo o a mi celular, los teléfonos están en la refrigeradora…

- No soy un niño, puedes irte- Dijo el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño. Ryoga rió, y tuvo la tentación de decirle que parecía un viejo amargado, pero no le dijo nada. Se fue luego de andar buscando por toda la casa alguna cosa que había olvidado.

Ahora Ryoma estaba solo, y era cierto que no era la primera vez que se quedaba así en la casa, pero últimamente siempre había personas alrededor, y el silencio empezaba a molestarle.

- ¿Qué es ese olor…?

Ryoma frunció el ceño. Cogió a Karupin e hizo una mueca inmediatamente, y aunque al gato la idea no le agradase en nada, fue a bañarlo.

- Meow!

**O o o O**

Ann caminaba tranquilamente hacia el parque donde Momoshiro la había citado, pero no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, desde que habían terminado no había podido quitarse de encima a Kamio y extrañaba a Momo.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en una banca con cara de querer estar en otro lugar desesperadamente. Ann casi soltó la risa.

- Momo- Dijo, y Momoshiro volteó rápidamente, forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a la castaña por lo nervioso que lucía en realidad.

- Eh… Yo…- Comenzó el muchacho.

Silencio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que no iba a poder recordar todo lo que te iba a decir!- Dijo, y levantó ambos brazos al cielo, como pidiendo ayuda divina- ¡Encima pasé toda la tarde de ayer escribiéndolo para que no se me olvidara!-

- Momo- Comenzó Ann, soltando una pequeña risita.

Pero el tenista no escuchaba, estaba sumido en su monólogo- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo voy a poder aprender todo eso cuando en el examen de literatura tuve que pedirle ayuda a…!-

- ¡Momo!

- ¿Ah? Eh…- Pausa- Lo siento

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a que te desesperes fácilmente- Dijo, sonriendo. Momoshiro negó.

- Me refiero a lo de antes…- Dijo, desviando la mirada.

- Te refieres a lo de Kamio- Dijo, y dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Momo fijara sus ojos en ella. En cuanto escuchó el nombre del de Fudomine, frunció el ceño.

- Sí, a eso me refería. Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice, me excedí y no confié en ti lo suficiente… Si tu decías que sólo quería ser tu amigo debí haberte creído en vez de…- Ann lo cortó dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Estoy perdonado?- Preguntó descreído Momo, ¿Había sido tan fácil? Con todos los consejos que le había dado Ryoga esperaba tener que rogarle por perdón una semana… Que bueno que Ann no era Tatsuki.

- Sí, claro. Pero te voy a decir algo y no quiero que hagas nada sin pensar…- Dijo, con un tono misterioso.

Momo conocía ese tono…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó, lo más calmado posible.

- Todo lo que pensabas… Era verdad- Momo en sus brazos gruñó-… Kamio me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí hace unos días y desde entonces no me deja en paz- Terminó.

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó…

3…

2…

1…

- ¿¡QUE ESE IDIOTA QUÉ?- Dijo, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de la castaña- ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡SUÉLTAME ANN, VOY A HUMILLARLO Y LUEGO MATARLO!

- No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes- Dijo Ann, sin dejar la sonrisa de lado.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese… ese ESTÚPIDO, INTENTO DE TENISTA ha querido… Contigo…? ¡Voy a darle una buena razón para no ligar con MI novia!- Dijo, gritando entre gruñidos.

- ¿Tu novia?- Dijo ella, con un tono divertido- Pero si nosotros terminamos…-

Momo cambió de rostro, y dejó de luchar por zafarse de Ann. Tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho con mucha fuerza…

- Pero… Yo creí que…

Ann dejó de abrazar a Momo y apoyándose sobre sus hombros se acercó a besarlo, fue rápido y cuando Momoshiro empezaba a reaccionar, la castaña regresó a su posición inicial.

- Ahora sí soy tu novia. Otra vez- Momo sonrió y ya que estaba más tranquilo, Ann lo soltó.

- Ya que no vas a ir a la fiesta de Fudomine…- Comenzó Momo, y Ann sintió como reír otra vez.

- No, no voy a ir. ¿Porqué, tienes alguna idea?- Dijo, divertida.

- Bueno, hay una fiesta en Seigaku… Si quieres puedes ir conmigo…- Preguntó Momo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ann lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

- ¿Tenías que preguntar?- Y ambos siguieron caminando, hablando, bromeando, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

**O o o O**

- Así que irás a la fiesta de graduación de ese chico- Dijo Tatsuki, una ceja arqueada, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Naga se encogió de hombros.

- No le veo el problema- Dijo, sin darle importancia.

- Ah… Al menos Luchia tendrá con quien estar… Digo, con eso que también quiere ir a la fiesta de los del Hyoutei- Dijo la pelirroja, sentándose resignada a un lado de la morena. Naga hizo una mueca a la mención del nombre pero se tranquilizó.

- Y pensar que voy a tener que ver al inútil de Atobe rodeado de su club de fans- Dijo Naga, sus ojos celestes relampagueando de cólera.

- Oh, sí. Eso es como su hábitat- Dijo, y con una sonrisa repuso- Podrías venir conmigo y con Tomoe, yo voy a ir con alguno de los chicos del equipo y Tomoe irá con Kawamura. A ti podríamos conseguirte algún crío del salón de mi hermano o… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal los del salón de Ryoma? Hay uno que te va a encantar… Lleva dos años entrenando tenis…- Dijo la muchacha con falsa energía.

- Kikumaru- Siseó la morena, sabiendo que la pelirroja sólo se burlaba de ella.

La muchacha ya había estallado en carcajadas- ¡Lo siento, pero es que lo haces tan fácil!

- Por cierto, ¿Tu querido novio ya consiguió una pareja falsa?- Dijo Naga cambiando de tema, Tatsuki asintió.

- Claro que sí

- Es muy raro que no estés celosa… Digo, ya sé que es falsa pero la chica puede ser más bonita que tú, más alta, puede incluso ser una del equipo de tenis de Seigaku… Apuesto a que eso le encanta a los Echizen…- Naga ignoró el color rojo veneno que adquiría el rostro de Kikumaru- … Y encima sería más joven que tú…-

La pelirroja volvió a cruzarse de brazos- No voy a caer en tu juego, Naga-

- Está bien. Sólo decía que es raro que no hayas querido averiguar todo lo posible de esa misteriosa pareja… Cambiando de tema, ¿Tú con quien vas a ir?-

Tatsuki cambió de semblante, empezó a jugar con el borde de la mesa- No lo sé aún… Le dije a Ryoma que averiguara cuál de sus sempais no tiene pareja-

- Oishi creo que no tiene, ¿Porqué no vas con él?- sugirió.

La muchacha bufó.

- No, prefiero ir con Syusuke…- Pausa- ¡Eso es! Le voy a preguntar a Fuji si tiene pareja, ojalá que no- Dijo, sacando su móvil.

La morena a su lado arqueó ambas cejas- ¿Segura? Será un verdadero milagro si aún está sin pareja. Seguramente tiene millones de chicas detrás de él…- Tatsuki sonrió divertida- Sólo lo digo porque Rina me ha dicho que en su colegio hay club de fans de él… Lo lógico es pensar que en su propio colegio también haya…-

Con el celular en la oreja Tatsuki le respondió- Sí, tiene algo que ver con que sea un prodigio, dispute el lugar del mejor con Tezuka, tenga esos ojos celestes y esa sonrisa de…

_- Ejem, ¿Alo?_

Naga soltó una risa burlona, tomó un sorbo de su café mientras veía lo colorada que se volvía Tatsuki.

- ¡Hola, Syusuke! ¿Estás ocupado?

Al otro lado de la línea Syusuke respondió_- No, estaba regando mis cactus-_ Naga rió y Tatsuki tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo por la imagen mental de Fuji regando cactus_- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_

- Sí, sí… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?- Preguntó.

_- No-_ Respondió el castaño- _¿Para qué…? Oh, ya veo. Estás buscando una pareja falsa para poder ir con Ryoga, ¿Cierto?_

- Sí- Dijo la muchacha- Pensé en llamarte primero, porsiacaso, no creí que todavía no hayas encontrado pareja… Mi otra opción era Oishi

Fuji rió suavemente_- No, no he conseguido. He tenido algunas propuestas pero nada al final-_ ¿Algunas? Lo más seguro es que la población femenina de Seigaku entera se haya arrojado a sus pies rogándole que las invitaran-_ Pero Oishi ya tiene pareja-_

- ¿Así?- Preguntó sorprendida Tatsuki, Oishi no le había contado absolutamente nada. Hum.

_- Sí, hoy vinieron él y Tezuka, y Oishi se lo pidió a mi hermana y ella aceptó_- Dijo, y Tatsuki casi se cae de la silla_- ¿Tatsuki-chan, estás bien?-_

- Sí, sólo me sorprendió- Naga ya no podía aguantar la risa- Entonces, ¿Serás mi pareja?

- Por supuesto, sólo dime a qué hora te recojo, seguramente mi hermana me llevará así que ojala no te moleste que compartamos el auto con ella y Oishi- Dijo, y Tatsuki sonrió maliciosamente.

Ryoga se la iba a pagar, conociéndolo le iba a dar un ataque al verla de la mano con Syusuke.

- ¡Ya! Recógeme a las ocho, ¡Muchas gracias Syusuke!- Dijo, y cortó la llamada.

Tatsuki vio que Naga la miraba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué?

Naga dejó de tomar café- Algo me dice que no escogiste por casualidad a lo _mejor_ del equipo de tenis… Sin contar que probablemente es el soltero más codiciado en todo Japón… Ryoga no estará muy feliz cuando se entere de esto, ¿Pero eso ya lo sabías, no?- Tatsuki soltó una risa malvada.

- No me interesa… Si él va a ir con una chica cualquiera yo tengo derecho a ir con el chico que me de la gana, ¿No? ¡Está bien que sea una pareja falsa pero tampoco voy a ir con cualquier esperpento! Y eso de que sea el soltero más codiciado es sólo un bonus, no creí que Fuji estuviese libre-

- Sí, eso no tiene mucho sentido- Dijo la morena, sin mucho interés.

El timbre sonó, y al abrir Tatsuki, encontró a Misa con un paquete en sus manos bastante grande, con las mejillas coloreadas entró. Se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y el saco. Afuera nevaba.

Mientras Tatsuki le preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente, Rina se distrajo haciendo figuras en las ventanas de la cocina.

- Sólo vine a dejar aquí mi vestido- Dijo la muchacha, era tan raro verla sin el uniforme olivo, su cabello aún sujeto por una bincha- No me voy a quedar mucho-

La pelirroja le alcanzó la taza caliente- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Seigaku? ¿O están haciendo una en tu colegio?-

- No, voy a ir a la de Seigaku… Gracias- Tomó la taza y sus manos agradecieron el calor de ésta- ¿Ustedes también, no?

- Yo no, voy a ir a la de Hyoutei- Respondió Naga, mirando sospechosamente a la recién llegada- Tatsuki va con Fuji, ¿Y tú con quién?

La muchacha sonrió coquetamente- ¡Con Kaoru, claro!

Naga envió una mirada a Tatsuki. Ambas ya empezaban a pensar que Rina tenía algo de malo porque por lo poco que habían visto Kaoru detestaba al mundo y a todos su habitantes, además, ver a Kaoru en una fiesta era tan increíble como decir que Ryoma dejaría el tenis.

- Eh… Rina- Comenzó Tatsuki- ¿No estarás alucinando o algo…? Digo, es Kaoru… él detesta este tipo de cosas… ¿Segura que irás con él?-

La muchacha asintió con fuerza.

- Sí- Pausa- Sólo falta que me lo pida

…

Naga soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Rina…- Dijo Tatsuki, tratando de hacer entrar en sentido a la joven.

Pero hablaban de Rina, así que eso era cosa imposible.

- Rina, faltan horas para la fiesta… Si no te lo ha pedido hace semanas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

- Porque lo sé

- ¿Qué hay en el paquete?

Rina tomó el paquete y lo abrió, dentro había un hermoso vestido, y no el que había comprado con ellas.

- La otra vez vi un vestido y me gustó mucho, así que decidí comprarlo, ¡Me queda mejor que el que había escogido al comienzo!- Dijo y lo sacó, danzando por toda la cocina de emoción.

Tatsuki negó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

- ¡Se me hace tarde!- Dijo Rina de pronto, volviéndose a poner la bufanda, los guantes y el saco apresuradamente y devolviendo como sea el vestido al paquete.

- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Naga, la morena hizo un signo de victoria.

- Ah, es que Kaoru hoy me pedirá para ir a su fiesta- Dijo la muchacha, sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a Naga y a Tatsuki con cara de no poder creérselo.

- ¿Crees que diga la verdad?

Naga bufó, tomó un sorbo de su café- Yo digo que en cuanto regrese la encerremos en un manicomio. Está loca.

**O o o O**

Ryoga trataba de hacer feliz a su jefe.

En verdad que trataba.

Más que nada porque dicho jefe era Touya, y si él no era feliz Ryoga terminaría siendo un infeliz desempleado.

Pero parecía que el Echizen tenia más cualidades para hacer enfurecer al moreno más que para hacerlo feliz, así que cuando llegó tarde, y se encontró con el rostro furioso de su jefe exigiendo saber dónde estaba, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

- ¡Echizen!- Ryoga tragó, pero siguió sonriendo.

- Eh… ¡Oi, buenos...!- Touya frunció el ceño.

Sí, aún más.

- Ayuda a los demás- Siseó. A Ryoga no se le tuvo que decir dos veces, entró rápidamente a la cocina a esconderse, perdón, a ayudar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Echizen?- Dijo con sorna Hao, sentado cómodamente encima de una de las mesas. Ryoga, a diferencia de Kaito que se pasaba la vida reprendiendo al muchacho de cabello largo, lo ignoró.

- ¿Huyendo de Touya?- Rió Hao, siguiendo con la mirada a Ryoga, que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban las órdenes listas para entregarse.

Ryoga tomó un plato, y desde que Hao se interpuso entre él y la puerta decidió responderle- Ea, Hao, muévete ya-

- Está bien, ¿Pero acaso no quieres saber dónde están tus amigos?- Ryoga se detuvo. ¿Sus amigos…? Oh… Con la prisa y la cara de _felicidad_ de Touya había olvidado completamente a sus amigos, y ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberlos visto.

Desordenó su cabello con la mano libre- Deacuerdo, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?-

- Oh vamos, no estoy para estos juegos…- Dijo, dejando el plato en la mesa. La pose de cabreado le quedaba mejor a Kaito, definitivamente.

Hao se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro maléfico. Iba a abrir la boca cuando entra Zuko y lo interrumpe.

- Echizen, tus amigos están en la bodega con el sombrero de paja- Dijo, y Ryoga asintió, arqueando una ceja por la repentina intervención.

- ¡¿Qué me miras?- Gritó el muchacho, descontrolándose en un segundo.

- ¡Maa, nada, nada!- Dijo rápidamente Echizen, yendo hacia la bodega. Cuando Zuko estaba así de inflamable era mejor dejarlo solo. Y sin ningún objeto cortopunzante cerca.

Hao volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa, con un gesto de no estar para nada feliz enfrentó a Zuko.

- No eres nada divertido, ¿Lo sabías?-

Debió pensárselo mejor porque Zuko de inmediato fue rodeado de un aura negra.

Dejando de lado el posible asesinato de Hao, Ryoga pudo llegar a la bodega sin problemas, Touya ya se había retirado a su mazmorra, er… Oficina. Pensó en tocar, pero primero escuchó por la puerta, y sonaba como si un grupo de personas estuviesen murmurando, cuando tocó los murmullos pararon.

- ¡Oi, soy Ryoga! ¡Sé que están ahí así que…!- No pudo terminar porque abrieron rápidamente la puerta y lo jalaron hacia dentro.

Efectivamente, dentro estaban todos sus amigos. Kaito, sentado al lado de un cajón, Taikobou sonriendo nerviosamente, Diva apoyada en la pared, Soujiro al lado de un muy cabreado Luffy.

- Aa, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo para hacer una reunión urgente en el cuarto de depósitos?- Miró a Luffy, y al ver que éste seguía mirando al piso como si le hubiera hecho un crimen imperdonable, se acercó a él- ¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien?-

El muchacho quitó bruscamente la mano de Ryoga sobre su hombro y comenzó a maldecir bajo su respiración.

- ¿Y a él que le pasa?- Dijo Ryoga, volviéndose a Kaito.

El pelirrojo suspiró dramáticamente- ¡Lo que pasa es que de haber querido terminar de niñera, hubiera buscado un trabajo de eso! Pero en cambio tengo que soportar y encima RESOLVER los problemas de estos mocosos… Primero las hormonas de 'Wasashi'…- La muchacha le envió una mirada glacial, del tipo Ryoma Nivel II-… ¡Y ahora Luffy que se niega a salir!-

Soujiro miró a Luffy que seguía renegando, y dijo- Luffy-kun no se siente bien…-

Diva se cruzó de brazos- Si no quiere salir entonces deberían dejar de fastidiarlo. No es problema de ninguno-

Kaito soltó una risa irónica- ¡Ja! ¡Habló la niña modelo!- Pausa- ¿Tenemos que recordarte que por poco nos despiden por tu mentira?-

- Nadie te pidió que me encubrieras- Dijo ella, rodando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ryoga tuvo que sostener a Kaito porque ya quería arrojarse encima de la muchacha.

- ¡Mocosa… Mal… Agrade…Cida…! ¡ECHIZEN, SUÉLTAME!- Ryoga lo soltó riendo.

- ¿Porqué no quieres salir, Luffy?- Preguntó. El de cabello azabache cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- No quiere decírnoslo a nosotros tampoco- Dijo Taikobou, haciendo una mueca- Hace media hora que tratamos de convencerlo de que salga, pero no quiere decirnos nada y se niega a salir-

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso!- Dijo Luffy, evitando a todos y yéndose a sentar a un lugar apartado del grupo.

Ryoga les envió una mirada de 'WTF?' a los demás. Luffy jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

Se acercó hacia el menor.

- Ea, Luffy… No importa si no quieres salir, en verdad. Pero Touya está muy cabreado y si nota que no estás y que te escondes en el depósito, se enfadará y con el genio que trae despedirte no será lo único que hará- Luffy titubeó- Vamos, lo que sea que haya pasado te ayudaremos, pero tienes que salir de ahí…-

- Sí, te ayudaremos, mocoso tonto- Aseguró Kaito.

Luffy no respondía.

Un grito a lo lejos se escuchó, todos temblaron.

- La verdad Luffy, no creo que quedarte aquí solucione algo…- Comenzó Taikobou, muy nervioso- Si Touya se da cuenta que no estás allá afuera, se va a molestar…-

- Tiene razón, ¿Acaso se te ha subido la carne al cerebro?- Dijo Kaito, pero con una sonrisa- Ya, no te hagas de rogar y dinos a quién tenemos que matar- Dijo, juntando ambos puños.

- Bueno…- Luffy dejó el ceño-… Mi hermano está afuera-

Silencio.

- ¿Tu hermano?- Luffy asiente- ¿Tienes un hermano?-

Ryoga desordenó su cabello, gesto que era conocido por hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso o pensativo.

- ¿Porqué no quieres ver a tu hermano?-

- Me escapé- El grupo hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué?- Preguntó rápidamente Taikobou.

- El año pasado, quería salir- Dijo el muchacho, con los ojos negros fijándose en la reacción de cada uno.

Soujiro se adelantó a lo que sea que Kaito iba a decir- ¿Tu hermano quiere llevarte de regreso?-

- Ace no haría eso… Pero hoy cuando lo vi…- Dijo Luffy, y continuó contándoles la conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

_Luffy llegó como siempre a su trabajo, con un humor tan bueno que ni Touya hubiese sido capaz de malograr._

_Soujiro estaba en la caja como siempre, Kaito seguramente estaría en las mesas, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que a esa hora tenían, Ryoga no había llegado aún porque no estaba su gorra colgada en el perchero. Diva lo saludó, y con una sonrisa muy femenina fue hacia una mesa. Sólo había una persona sentada en las sillas altas, y Taikobou acababa de darle una taza de café._

_Luffy fue a buscar la escoba, y justo cuando salía escuchó a Kaito Taikobou gritar._

_- ¡Eh, Luffy!-_

_Cuando volteó, Taikobou le tendía el mandil que había olvidado. El extraño en las sillas altas se le quedó viendo. _

_- ¿Luffy?-_

_El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, sin saber quién lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué desea, señor?- Repitió, conociendo de sobra lo que debía decir en caso de que algún cliente quisiera algo._

_- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas?- Dijo el extraño, poniéndose de pie. Era algo más alto que Luffy. El menor se quedó pensando unos segundos._

_- Eh. No-_

_El extraño soltó algo parecido a una risa, y negando con la cabeza levantó un poco la cabeza. Llevaba un extraño sombrero, por lo que Luffy no había podido reconocerlo._

_- ¡Ace!- Gritó de pronto. _

_Estaban solos adentro, Soujiro había salido a llamar a Ryoga pero al no encontrarlo tuvo que conformarse con mandarle un mensaje._

_- Va, veo que ya me reconociste- Dijo el otro, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Luffy. El otro se puso a saltar._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Están papá y el abuelo contigo?- Dijo rápidamente, cambiando de expresión cada vez que volvía a preguntar._

_Ace se echó a reír- No, estoy solo. Te encontré… Bueno, en realidad fue por casualidad… Y he llegado ayer por la noche…-_

_Luffy no paraba se sonreír abiertamente, estaba muy feliz. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, de pronto Ace tocó el tema de su partida de casa, y Luffy inevitablemente borró la sonrisa de su rostro._

_- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?- Comenzó Ace, con un ceño en su frente- Sabes que no estuvo bien…- El menor se levantó de un salto-… ¿Luffy?-_

_- ¡Quieres que regrese!-_

_- Claro que quiero eso, mi pequeño hermano está trabajando y encima no sé en dónde vivirá… ¿Cómo quieres que no prefiera que estés en casa?, pero Luffy, tienes que escucharme…-_

_- ¡No voy a regresar!-_

_- Luffy…-_

_- ¡Aa!- Y se fue corriendo hacia la bodega. _

Cuando Luffy terminó de contar su historia, los chicos se mantuvieron callados por un rato más, tratando de ver qué cosa podrían decirle al menor.

- Y… Entonces…- Comenzó Ryoga.

- Tu hermano no puede obligarte a regresar- Dijo Diva, los ojos impasibles.

- Tú cállate- Interrumpió Kaito, con el ceño fruncido- Lo que menos queremos es que el sombrero de paja siga tus 'sabios' consejos-

Soujiro asintió lentamente- Pero Diva-chan tiene razón, el hermano de Luffy-kun no tiene derecho a obligarlo a regresar… Por otro lado, es tu hermano…- Dijo mirando a Luffy, quien desvió su mirada tercamente-… Y quiere lo mejor para ti-

Hubo silencio en la bodega, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos- No sabía que te habías escapado de casa, pero ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido… Nunca te preguntamos nunca nada…- Reflexionó Taikobou, casi susurrando.

- Tenemos que salir- Dijo Ryoga, firme- Trataremos de conversar con tu hermano y convencerlo de que no estás solo y que nos tienes a nosotros. Seguramente… Te dejará quedarte… Si es tu hermano no puede ser tan malo, ¿Eh?- Luffy sonrió, aunque débilmente y aceptó salir, Diva se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, relajándolo.

Todos salieron, y pese a lo que le había dicho a Luffy, Ryoga creía, que con la buena suerte que tenía para éstas cosas, que el hermano de Luffy era un hombre malvado y gruñón, que curiosamente aparecía en su imaginación muy similar a su jefe, Touya, lo que no esperó fue a un muchacho con unos años más que él, sentado descuidadamente en la barra y usando un sombrero de lo más ridículo.

Se hubiera echado a reír de no ser por la situación.

- ¡Luffy! Escúchame, no pienso llevarte si no quieres- Dijo el muchacho rápidamente, en cuanto vio al menor acercarse- Jamás te obligaría a algo que no quisieras hacer, en serio. Si quieres quedarte aquí, trabajar, entonces, bien. Lo aceptaré por ti-

Luffy lo miró indignado, haciendo un puchero- Pero… Dijiste que no estabas deacuerdo con que me haya ido…-

- No lo estoy, debiste habérmelo dicho y hubiéramos visto juntos qué hacer- Pausa- ¡Aa, eres un cabeza hueca, causas más problemas de los que resuelves!-

Ace rió, y cuando lo hizo, Ryoga notó que el hermano de Luffy estaba más acostumbrado a sonreír que a estar serio. Inmediatamente le agradó.

Resulta que el hermano de Luffy era totalmente lo contrario a él, tenía un carisma que agradaba al instante, una sonrisa de playboy y a diferencia de la inocencia abismal de Luffy, Ace tenía un brillo malicioso y travieso en sus ojos. Además de eso era más alto que cualquiera de los chicos, no era delgado como Luffy, sino más bien del tipo muscular, el cabello más largo que su hermano menor y pecas. Y, sobretodo, Ace D. Monkey era un magneto humano de chicas, más de la mitad de las mujeres del lugar estaban pegadas a los vidrios observándolo.

Cabe decir, para los chicos fue amor a primera vista. No hubo uno solo que no deseara que Ace fuera su hermano mayor.

- Lamentablemente no sólo vine para encontrarte, Luffy- Dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa. Había estado contando lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar, las miles de veces que se quedó dormido y se pasó varias calles, y como el olor a comida lo atrajo hacia allí.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Ace?-

- Vengo a ver a mi novia-

Taikobou silbó, y los demás tenían sonrisas parecidas a las de Ace. Ryoga tuvo la sensación de que Kaito en cualquier momento le daría una palmada en la espalda y le diría 'Campeón'.

- ¿Vive por aquí?-

- Oh, sí, vive cerca de un Templo, creo que a unas calles de aquí. En realidad iba hacia allá cuando olí a comida y no pude dejar de entrar… Felizmente lo hice porque así te encontré- Dijo con un tono más suave a Luffy, quien sonreía abiertamente.

- Si tienes la dirección podremos guiarte una vez que el turno termine, en unas horas- Ofreció Kaito, por lo visto Ace también le había agradado, porque de otra manera no se hubiera ofrecido.

El moreno hizo un movimiento casual con la mano- Por supuesto, eso sería de gran ayuda, aquí tienen la dirección…-

Kaito tomó el papel que Ace le tendió y… Frunció el ceño.

- Debes equivocarte…- Comenzó. Ace hizo una mueca.

- No me digas que anoté mal las calles…- Se desordenó el cabello- Rayos, la llamada no se escuchaba muy bien pero creí…- Kaito negó, interrumpiéndolo.

- Las calles están bien, pero… Esta dirección es de la casa de Ryoga- Antes que Ryoga pudiese reaccionar, Taikobou ya le había arrebatado el papel a Kaito y confirmó lo dicho. Diva se acercó a leer de puntillas el papel y todos miraron a Ryoga.

- No puede ser… La única mujer en mi casa es mi madre y a menos que estés saliendo con…- Y las neuronas de Ryoga hicieron sinopsis.

Ace pareció verlo bajo una nueva luz- Espera… ¿Ryoga? ¿Ryoga _Echizen_? – Ryoga no tuvo voz para responder, así que asintió- ¡He llamado miles de veces a tu casa! Nanako habla mucho de ustedes, de su tío Nanjiroh, de su tía Rinko y por supuesto, de sus primos Ryoma y Ryoga- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eres primo de la novia de mi hermano?- Dijo Luffy con ojos grandes de curiosidad. Ryoga asintió.

- ¿Cuándo te casarás, hermano?- Preguntó rápidamente el menor a Ace, que sonrió aún más y dijo algo que Ryoga no pudo procesar.

- ¡¿Boda?- Gritó Ryoga, asustando a cuanto cliente a la redonda tenía.

Luffy sólo sonrió abiertamente, se acercó a un estupefacto Ryoga y le dio palmadas amistosas en la espalda, gritándole "¡Seremos familia!".

**O o o O**

Eiji estaba feliz.

Claro que lo estaba. Claro que estaba feliz.

Y justamente cuando _felizmente_ subía la escalera, es que se encontró con Tomoe.

Había estado evitando a la muchacha desde hace unas semanas ya, y había reducido al mínimo sus conversaciones. Cosa que le irritaba profundamente porque en verdad quería hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Eiji se obligó a recordar, ella no lo había buscado y eso sólo indicaba que a ella no le importaba seguir hablándole o no.

- Eiji, ¡Hola!- Dijo, sus lentes resbalándoles por la nariz.

Sí, exacto, ella no parecía notar el que ya no hablaran tanto como antes. Eiji evitó con todas sus fuerzas reclamarle aquello a gritos. La voz de la razón en su cabeza, que curiosamente se parecía a la de Oishi, le decía que no hiciera cosas sin pensar porque podría empeorar todo.

- Hola- Respondió el pelirrojo. Una parte de sí quería que Tomoe pasara de largo y siguiera su camino abajo; otro, sin embargo, quería que ella siguiera hablándole.

- ¿Vas a ir al baile, Eiji?- Preguntó sonriéndole. Parecía feliz de ir al baile. Eiji evitó la mirada y la bajó.

- Yo… - _Yo quiero que…_ Eiji se armó de valor, estaba tan molesto, frustrado y con unas ganas de gritar que parecía no poder aguantarlo más. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de la muchacha- Tomoe-chan-

- ¿Uh? ¿Sí, Eiji?-

No puedo.

- Eh… ¡Ah, nada importante! Pásela bien hoy…- Dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!- Dijo ella, bajando las escaleras.

Eiji ya no se sentía tan feliz.

**O o o O**

Ryoma estaba empezando a contemplar la idea de salir a comprar algo de comida, cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando un Ryoga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bolsas con comida. El menor evitó comentar, nuevamente, sobre el uniforme del trabajo de su hermano; lo dejaría para cuando no estuviera muriendo de hambre.

- Chibi-suke, adivina a quién conocí hoy- Dijo Ryoga.

A Ryoma le importaba poco menos que un pepino a quién ha conocido su hermano, es más, no sabía porqué Ryoga seguía creyendo que tenía que reportar lo que hiciera…

Su hermano no esperó a que le respondiera, probablemente porque sabía que no lo haría- Al hermano de Luffy-

- ¿Quién?

- Luffy, ya sabes, ¿sombrero de paja?

- ¿Qué?

- Como sea chibi-suke, es un compañero del trabajo- Dijo Ryoga, sin desanimarse- Tenía un hermano mayor, Ace, unos años mayor que yo, y es tan genial, tiene unos tatuajes que… - Ryoma arquea una ceja- Eh, bueno, resulta que es el novio secreto de Nanako- Finalizó.

El príncipe permaneció muy tranquilo comiendo durante el cuento de Ryoga, claramente ignorándolo. Hasta que vio a su hermano en modo fanboy por quien sea el que haya conocido ese día y tuvo que levantar la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Ace es el novio secreto de Nanako

- ¿Quién es Ace?

- El hermano de Luffy, chibi-suke. Ne, a veces creo que no me estás escuchando- Ryoma no estaba escuchando- Chibi-suke…

- ¿Hm?

Esperó por una pregunta que nunca llegó, cuando Ryoma subió la mirada Ryoga tenía otra vez una mirada extraña que por alguna razón asustó a Ryoma, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- No es nada, ¿te gusta la comida?, quería llegar a cocinar pero se me hizo tarde hablando con Ace y los demás. Hay tantas cosas que el hermano de Luffy ha hecho, por ahora está en el último año de la universidad, su abuelo es marino y por eso conoce el mundo, ¿recuerdas que yo quería hacer eso?

Nuevamente Ryoga en modo fanboy.

Ryoma no entendía la obsesión de su hermano con el mundo, realmente, ¿qué cosa podría haber en otro lugar que no haya ya en Japón?, en todo caso, ¿tenía realmente que decirlo en ese modo?

Miró a su hermano mientras hablaba, era casi como si quisiera irse otra vez, como si le aburriera vivir ahí o como si…

Karupin se subió a su regazo.

Lo cargó y se levantó. Ryoga paró de hablar.

- Eh, no has terminado, ¿no te gusta?- Se levantó- ¿Quieres que cocine algo?

Ryoma negó- No, ya no tengo hambre

- ¿Algún problema?

- No- Dijo el menor, evitando que Ryoga creyera que ese era un buen momento para tener una charla profunda y…

_Ring-Ring_

-Venga, yo contesto- Dijo Ryoga, contestando el teléfono- ¿Aló?

El menor aprovechó para salir en ese momento, odiaba tener ese tipo de charlas con su hermano y no había nada de qué preocuparse, todo estaba bien.

Karupin se arrumó a su regazo nuevamente.

- Era Tatsuki- Dijo su hermano sentándose al lado- Quería saber quién era mi pareja…

- No tienes pareja aún- Dijo Ryoma distraídamente jugando con Karupin.

- No todavía… pero la tendré- Sacó su celular.

Apretó unos cuantos botones y le enseñó el nombre de la persona a la que estaba llamando.

- Oh no

- Oh sí

- En verdad… Debes estar bromeando- Dijo Ryoma frunciendo el ceño.

- Para nada… _¿alo?_

**Próximo capítulo: Baile II**

Unos besos que marcan la diferencia.


End file.
